Broken Angel
by Dreamylandia
Summary: Adrien is a prestigious psychiatrist who has dedicated his time to the rehabilitation of young rebels and criminals. Which is how he meets the rebellious orphan Marinette. He is determined to improve her life. Over time his determination turns into love and her admiration for him turns into love, but there are obstacles that prevent them from being happy together.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this story for a while and so I hope you like it. I'm going to state a short description of the characters based on the story. **

**Marinette- she's a 22 year old woman that is an orphan. Since she didn't have a good education she talks vague and acts like a rebel teen. She lives with Fu a man that owns his living with making and selling tea. She gets nightmares in the night based on a tragedy that happened during her teen years. Because of this she doesn't let any man touch her.**

**Fu- he is an elderly man who makes/sells tea. He has been taking care of Marinette since he found her crying next to a door. He sees her as his daughter.**

**Nino- he is a 25 year old man has a good job as a DJ and lives with his mother. He has a crush on Marinette. Everyday he goes to visit her and gives her a treat. He is one of the few man Marinette really trust.**

**Luka- (Won't appear in the beginning of the story) is the owner of a ranch outside of Paris. When he is first introduced he seems like a cold cruel person to Marinette.**

**Nathaniel- (won't appear in the beginning of the story ) is a blind guy that teaches Marinette how to see the bueaty of the world with the heart. **

**Alya- a young woman of 23 who has studied in a private school her entire life. Returning to her mother and becoming good friends with Marinette. Also she falls in love with Nino.**

**Adrien- A 27 year old man who is a prestigious psychiatrist. He is maried to Chloe Agreste and has a daughter named Maya. He dedicates his time to the rehabilitation of young rebels and criminals. He is haunted by something bad he did in the past.**

**Chloe Agreste- Married to Adrien Agreste has a daughter named Maya. She likes to party and live her life. She gets mad when Adrien spends all day working and never spending time with her. She suspects that he's cheating on her since no one can dedicate their life helping people with mental illness. She doesn't care much for her daughter.**

**Audrey Bourgeois- Chloe's mom that supports her****. She is strick with her granddaughter and is rough to those with lower status than her. Also she jumps into conclusions before getting the facts**

**Natalie- the head maid of the Agreste family. She is kind to everyone.**

**Emilie Agreste- she appears to Maya as a spirit and teaches her moral lessons.**

**Tom Dupain- a judge that is kind to his wife and strick when at work. **

**Sabine Dupain-Cheng- wife of Tom. Is kind to everyone. Loves to help the orphanage since a long time ago she gave her daughter to a priest thinking that she was going to die. By helping the orphans she hopes to clear her guilt. She never told her husband that they had a daughter. **

**Lila- fakes to be the lost daughter of the Dupain family for their money. Is also interested in Adrien.**

**Kagami-(won't appear in the beginning of the Story) becomes Maya's tutor/nanny. Has a dark secret no one knows about.**

**The other characters well appear as minor characters. There well also be a lot of OCs but here's the important ones.**

**Maya Agreste- Daughter of Chloe and Adrien Agreste. She's 6 and is kind to everyone unless giving reason not to be. She loves both her parents though she's closer to her dad. She loves to play in the artic and talk to the spirit of her late grandmother Emilie.**

**Ruby Agreste- Adrien's yonger sister. She is a hard worker and is in college. She is kind to everyone and loves to play with her niece Maya.**

**Elsa Agreste- Ruby and Adrien's cousin who is tired of being the rich spoiled girl. She is in a gang of young rebels who party a lot and are involved in threater. Is in a relationship with Adrien's best friend while also being involved with a guy in the gang.**

**Edward Fuller- Adrien's best friend. A ****pediatrician****. Is dating Elsa Agreste**

**Mathew- a painter that pays Marinette to be his model. ****Part of the gang Elsa is in.**

**Roland- part of the gang. A director. And a playboy he sleeps with different woman. His current target is Marinette.**

**Roxie- part of the gang. Is in love with Roland**

**Isabella- Lila's aunt. She was a friend of Sabine and was the only one who knew about the daughter she had. She used that to trick Sabine in thinking Lila was the missing daughter because she and Lila wanted to be rich.**

**Father Carlos- the priest who Sabine gave her daughter to.**

**Okay sorry about the long intro now to the story!**

**Declaim- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

"That morning Red Riding Hood's mother told her worriedly 'don't go into the forest and don't stop for anything '. Red Riding Hood took the basket and smiled 'don't worry I'll go quickly without stopping that way I can give the things to grandma '."

Mari was sitting on a staircase telling three little kids the story of Red Riding Hood. The kids listen intensely to the story.

"Did Red Riding hood listen to her mom?"

"Would you guess that she didn't? Because suddenly she saw a yellow butterfly flying across the flowers, and she chased it going to the forest where there were more trees. She didn't notice that two, two wicked eyes were spying on her from afar. You wouldn't believe who it was."

"Who? Who Mari?" the kids were hugging each other afraid for Red Riding Hood.

"The wicked wolf!" Mari jumps up, and the kids move back afraid. "He always had bad intentions and seeing Red Riding Hood, he smirked ' what delicious meal for dinner'."

"Well do you kids not plan to go to school?" The grandmother of the kids looks over the railing seeing them with Mari.

"Aw grandma let Mari finish the story of Red Riding Hood " they all complained at the same time.

"Nothing of complaints they well mark you as tardy if your late let's go" she claps her hands as she shoos them of. They sighed and started walking away.

"Gezz this time I left them really hooked" Mari smiled as the woman sat next to her.

"From where do you know so many stories Mari?"

"They taught me from the orphanage Mrs. Gate, but I'll talk about it some other time." She stands up, and she walks up the stairs" see you later take care."

She walks into the small house she lives in with Fu her guardian." The beans are ready Fu."

"Great put them over there" he points at the counter, and she nodded putting them there.

"Is the box of tea that I'm going to take to the rich house ready or what?"

Fu grabs a box and walks over to her"I just want to mention this tea is the finest of them all, and if you lose them, or something happens, we well be in debt for who knows when understand?" He hands her the box.

"Yes of course " she takes it.

"You need to wait until they pay you don't leave without the money girlie."

"As you command Fu but don't forget that first I'm going to the house of painter hands eh."

"Yea yea is it great there or what?"

"Well yea that way I earn a little cash to be his model. Now don't forget to give me your blessing."

He smiled and blessed her before she put her sandles on and left. As she walked the streets of her neighborhood people greeted her, and she greeted back.

She walked into an apartment complex and looked around to see if anyone was around. Seeing that no one was she ran to one of the apartment's front garden and took a few roses.

The doors open and the owner came out" I saw you girlie, I'm tired of your stealing I'm going to accuse you" she chases Mari, but she runs fast and escapes with the flowers.

Soon after she walks into the church and puts the flowers in a vase in front of Jesus then she saw father Carlos walking in the room, so she ran of knowing he'll ask her where she got the flowers.

She went to the painter's house and modeled for him. After an hour, she was getting tired and he noticed.

"Don't move Mari."

"Mathew I get tired standing still for so long it's like I'm a rock" She sighs as she continues to stand still.

* * *

Adrien sighs as he is driving his wife Chloe to a fashion store.

"Chloe change that look in your face please."

"You don't like it? Sorry it's the only one I have " she replied angrily

"I don't understand your bad mood."

"I also don't like how you treat me Adrien. For you, I'm just a side problem. I ask you for something and you reply with a flat out no. You're always busy. You never have time for me. I spend 24/7 at home, and I barely see you!"

"Chloe when I say I can't accompany you because of work is because it's the truth, I have never lied to you" it was hard for Adrien to keep his voice down.

"That's what you say, but I don't believe you. You're never with me who tells me you don't have time with another woman!" She hits his arm.

After that the ride was silent. Soon they arrived, and Adrien parked the car as Chloe took her seatbelt off. "Do I wait here or do you want me to come along?"

"Up to you" she gets out and slams the door before facing him" you have time to go to any other involvement you might have " with that she walks away.

Adrien sighs and gets out of the car closing the rooftop and follows her.

* * *

"So Mari isn't here?"

"No Nino."

"Well for a part that's better because I need to talk to you" Nino helps Fu grab something from a high shelve."alone Fu."

"Of what kid?"

Nino sighs" I'm worried about Mari. I don't like the group that she hangs around with. I'm sure that they'll give her a lot of trouble."

* * *

Suddenly the gang of Mathew's burst into his house in cheers. Mathew faces the door "what brings you here like that?"

"What brings us is that it's Jake's birthday." a girl with dirty blonde hair replied.

"Hay awesome!" Mathew and Jake give each other a bro hug.

"And we agreed to throw a party here your okay with it right?" The girl from earlier asked.

"Of course!"

* * *

"Look Nino the friends of Mari are only just students and actors. It's a benefit for her because there's the director of theater that wants to make her into an actress. Then the painter who gives her a small cash for modeling dressed of course because you know Mari is decent. "

"Tell her to leave the group Fu. I know what I'm telling you " Nino said worried fearing something might happen to Mari.

"Look Nino, Mari has been through tough times if she wants to distract herself a little, I can't forbid her from doing so."

* * *

Mari took a deep breath "Mathew can I leave the truth is that I have lots to do."

"Yes Mari you can leave now. Here" he hands her the cash for the day, and she took it.

"Thanks well see yea kay" she starts to leave.

"See ya, hey Mari if you want your invited to the celebration of Jake's tonight."

Mari smiled " Kay see you later " she walks to the door passing the blonde hair girl. The girl watches as Mari leave before going to Mathew.

" Do you think that girl fits in our group?"

"Yes Elsa, Mari fits anywhere she wants to."

Elsa crosses her arms not impressed.

* * *

As Adrien and Chloe headed out the store, Adrien went in front to open the door for her, but she pushes his arm away and opens the door herself. Adrien takes a deep breath closing the door for her and goes to the driver side.

The car ride was silent for a while before Adrien decided to break it. "Chloe"

"I won't listen to you"

"Tell me something Chloe why can't we ever talk calm-"

"I won't waste energy with you. Leave me alone, or I'll get out from the car" Chloe opens the door as Adrien was driving.

"Chloe! Chloe Chloe! What are you doing? You can't do that!"

She closes the door"THEN BE QUIET"

Lately whenever Adrien is around Chloe what all he does is sigh.

* * *

"Mrs. Agreste isn't here to pay you. You will have to wait."

"Gezz what pain but I don't have a choice right Miss. Well, I'll leave you with this" Mari hands the box of tea to Natalie the head maid.

"I'll put this in its place then I'll be right back Mari"

"Kay" she smiled as Natalie walked away. She looked around the mansion as she walked to the living room. "Dang this house is to die for"

* * *

The rest of the ride home Adrien and Chloe continued arguing. Even when they arrived home, they went in the house arguing. In a balcony next to the entrance, a middle age woman and a young woman watch them going into the house.

The young woman sighs looking at the older woman" ah Mrs. Audrey your daughter and my brother Adri seem to fight all day right?"

* * *

Hearing people coming in arguing Mari quickly hid behind a wall and saw a woman and man who seemed to be in the middle of a huge fight.

"What are you going to tell me? Are you going to deny that you have me completely abandoned? Hm are you capable enough to pretend that you're crazy for me? And that there's no party or reunion that we miss?"

"I have much more important things to do than your social events "

"Exactly there's nothing more important for you than your crazy patients and your college classes you teach, but I won't keep you from putting me for last place" the woman starts walking the stairs before turning around " I warn you Adrien if you don't take me to the reunion party of Judge Dupain, I'll go alone"

"Do whatever you want Chloe" the man starts to walk away.

"TAKE ME TO THAT PARTY, OR I SWEAR THAT IT WELL PAIN YOU!" the man stopped for a second before walking again.

"Jerk I hope you die!" The woman said taking steps toward where the man left before walking to the living room. Mari was stunned by what happened that she didn't notice that the woman saw her.

"Hay you" surprised Mari ran to the other side of the room. The woman went to her asking her what she was doing there. Mari replied quietly making the woman drag her to the main hall by her hair.

"I told you I came here to bring your tea, I am just waiting to get paid. Look just pay me and I'll dash of" getting her confidence back Mari put her hand out waiting to get paid.

"You should have waited in the kitchen. How much is it? Chloe takes out her wallet.

"45.32 euros" Mari said in a duh voice.

"Here" Chloe hands her the money "disappear from my sight "

"Thanks hay can I leave at the entrance "

"I don't care just leave"

"Thanks" Mari walks away.

* * *

"Now tell me why did you and Chloe fight?"

Adrien was walking with his best friend in the food court of the college he sometimes gave classes.

"The same thing as always. She says that I have her abandon for my patients and classes"

" Well isn't it a bit true that you're sacrificing your marriage for your profession?"

Adrien looked at Edward " Edward my profession is on top of everything. I need to go very high."

"Yes yes yes Adrien but you have a wife and a daughter and enough money to live. Why so determined to give all your life to your profession as a psychiatrist? I don't understand."

Adrien walked to a railing frustrated "Edward you nor anyone else would understand why I give my life to my profession but there's something...there's something in my past that justifies everything "

Edward looked at him confused "I don't understand you."

"Edward I have a mark on my body and soul for something I did. I'm full of sadness and guilt, and I feel obligated to fix what I did in some way! It's a moral promise I have with myself."

Edward was surprised at his words" what was that terrible thing that you did Adrien? Do you want to say?"

Adrien just stared at the sky in thaught.

* * *

"Gezz Fu you wouldn't believe the problem that happened. The Mr. and Mrs. Were arguing to the death"

"Why is that sweetie?" Fu was organizing some teas.

"Who knows...they were yelling about wishing the other dead they were arguing badly."

"Really?" Fu climbed down the latter.

"Yes...with a house so big and amazing...it seems they have everything. Why would someone in their position not be happy?"

"Who knows...Nino came to see you but got tired of waiting and left" Fu continues his work.

"That's for the best since in a while I'm going out again."

"Where are you going at an hour like that?" Fu looked at her.

"To a party at painter hands house to have a little fun, you know? If possible" she said smiling.

Fu puts his hand over hers" you want to forget something very painful right?"

Mari's smile faded and took a deep breath.

* * *

"I'm sorry Edward but I can't tell you."

"Not even me who is your best friend?"

"Not even you...only my conscience knows and that's because I can't hide anything from it. It's a secret...it's a secret that haunts me."

* * *

"I need to ask you. Why don't you ever want to tell me what happened to you?" Fu goes next to her.

"You know Fu that I'll never tell anyone what happened...never it's a secret...my secret"she looks at him sadly.

* * *

Maya was drawing in the coffee table as her mom and grandmother were talking.

"Adrien doesn't have a heart, he's pure brains " Maya looked at her mother emotionless then turned to her grandmother as she spoke.

"I can't understand why you deal with the bad treatment from your husband, he's cold your worth nothing to Adrien"

Maya couldn't stay silent anymore. "My daddy is very kind don't say those things about him grandma."

"How dare you speak to me like that? Exactly since I'm your grandma, I deserve respect." she puts her coffee cup on the table.

Maya stands up" but he's my daddy, and I need to defend him."

"Be quiet you're a badly behaved girl, don't go through the business of grown ups."

"What a shame that god took my other grandmother away. Daddy's mom. She was nice to me unlike you " Maya said sadly.

"Don't speak like that Maya" her grandmother said angerly

"Just quit mom I'm at the edge with this" her mother said as she stands up and starts walking around the room " I just want to disappear "

"Your husband has the fault, he's turning you into a mess of nerves"

Her mom seemed like she was about to reply but suddenly the door opens, and she saw her dad walk in. She smiled and ran to him "Daddy!"

Adrien smiled and lifted her in his arms "hi sweetie my beautiful girl" he walks deeper in the living room and greeted Audrey before looking at Chloe.

"Chloe if you want to go to Judge Dupain reunion, then hurry up and get dressed so we can go."

Chloe smiled at him.

* * *

At Mathew's house, Roland is looking out the window "hay Mathew did Mari come to pose today?"

Mathew walked to him handing him a drink " here, and yes, she came but the session ended early because of the party."

"She won't come back?"

"I invited her and she said she would come back you're getting too eager with her Roland and the offer you made her into turning her a star...your going to far."

"I like Mari, Marhew. She's like a fruit that excites people instead of calming them down. I'll make her mature, she won't escape from me."

* * *

Mari is sitting on her bed thinking about that event that changed her life for the worst. "I'll never tell anyone never...it's a secret...my big secret...why did they hurt me...why? Why did they destroy my life why?"

* * *

At the Dupain reunion, Adrien Chloe and Edward walked to the garden. Chloe was wearing a long staples yellow dress and having the time of her life.

"Edward, Adrien told me that you were going to bring your girlfriend to introduce us to her."

Edward smiled softly "Yes Elsa, but at the last minute, she had a commitment thing to do with her father what a shame this is the environment she loves."

"Yea its a great environment, but it seems that Sabine the wife of Judge Dupain was a commander. Actually, it's my understanding that she was his secretary or something, and though he was a bit older than her; they married, but the story doesn't stop there. The family of Tom Dupain, which was a high class, wasn't happy about that reunion. To separate them, they made up a story disgracing her. Of course, Tom believed his family. In rage, he left the country. During his absence, the family did everything to break their marriage."

Edward raised an eyebrow "who would have guessed gezz."

"Still he somehow found out the truth, he returned to Paris and searched for her. They got married again and since then no one could separate them."

"Well thankfully since he must love her very much right?" Edward saw that Adrien wasn't paying much attention to the conversation and seemed like he didn't want to be there.

"Yea though I get the impression that she feels left out."

"Chloe leave the comments behind, they are coming this way, and they could hear you" Adrien whispered in her ear. He wasn't a fan of gossip.

Sabine sees them and smiles " how are you enjoying the night?"

"Very well thank you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng "

Chloe smiled " we are having the best time ever."

Sabine smiles" I'm so glad you could come."

"My husband put all his duties of to come here to celebrate your wedding anniversary."

Judge Dupain chuckle," well what an honor Dr. Agreste."

"It was my pleasure Judge Dupain."

He smiled "counting our first wedding, which counts the most for us. We are celebrating our 24th wedding anniversary."

"Really? Wow it doesn't look like it, especially since it's my understanding that you never had kids?" Chloe said looking at them.

* * *

Mari walked in Mathew's house and looked around at everyone there and the band that was playing. It seemed like a fun place. Suddenly, she sees Roland walking towards her.

"Hi Mari welcome" he smiled at her.

"Hi what's up Roland."

"I was impatient to see you. C'mon follow me" he leads her farther in the house to the couch. Mari sat down still looking at everyone having fun. Roland smiled as he sat next to her.

* * *

"Maybe you didn't have kids because you didn't want them?" The whole time Chloe spoke she was clinging to Adrien's arm.

Sabine smiled softly "of course, we wanted kids. At least one...but God didn't want it like that it seems."

Wanting to be out from there Adrien spoke up" judge Dupain, I am interested in talking about some things with you."

"With pleasure Dr. Agreste let's go to my study."

Adrien looked at Edward "want to join us Edward?"

"No I'll stay here Adrien. I'm waiting for Elsa. Maybe at the last minute she finishes her business with her father and joins us."

He nodded excused himself and followed judge Dupain to his study.

* * *

The whole time Mari just watched the people, especially those that were making out and stuff like that.

"You don't like what you see here?" Roland could see the unimpressed look that she had.

"Honesty no"

" Didn't you know this is how most parties are like?"

"I didn't think they were so mature like."

Roland smiled and stood up" I'll prepare you a drink."

Mari grabbed his arm and pulled him back down "no no just leave it like that."

* * *

"That's why I'm interested in helping the youth who have problems and that need a better look in life sir."

Adrien was sitting on a chair talking to Judge Dupain who was sitting across from him in his desk.

"I think it's a splendid idea. With your suggestions and therapy, you could stop those tragedies between those young rebels who if not dead because of drugs become crazy or end up in jail. I congratulate you Dr. Agreste, I think you have a great position, especially sensitively for the unleaded"

Adrien smiled "what motivates me is from personal matters, but the ideal is that you and I unite our capabilities to help those rebels and criminals."

Judge Dupain smiled " I'm at your reach for whatever you suggest Dr. Agreste."

"We could work on the same cases. What do you think?"

"I'm glad to. If you want we can meet up tomorrow to talk about it more detailed. We can contact each other to agree on the place."

Adrien couldn't hold in his happiness.

* * *

"I'm attracted to you Mari" Roland leans closer to her as Mari just stares at him." Have you noticed?" He leans even closer as Mari looks away " tonight will be our night Mari."

* * *

Adrien walked up to Edward "what are you doing here alone Edward?" He asked pating his shoulder.

"I was with your wife but another woman called her over."

"Mhm" a waiter comes with glasses of whine. Adrien declines politely as Edward took one "so is your girlfriend coming? Elsa is her name right?"

Edward shrugged "she hasn't called me. Probably still involved with what she had to do with her father."

Adrien nodded "well let's see when I have the opportunity to meet her."

"Yea I'm eager for you to meet her, hopefully soon. You see how she's such a kind and innocent woman."

* * *

Roland was too close to her that she felt uncomfortable. Suddenly, she heard the girl known as Elsa exclaim, "now Roland what are you waiting for?"

With that, Roland started kissing her. Mari pushed him away and slapped him twice before getting up and running out of the house. She could hear everyone laughing and Roland calling her name, but she kept running.

After a while, she stopped running and just walked back home. Once she got there she saw that Fu fell asleep with his head on the table, and the radio was on. She turned off the radio and went straight to her bed still crying.

"All the men are the same. They are just like that jerk...they are all the same."

* * *

Adrien and Chloe walked into their house.

"We had a fabulous time" it was obvious to Adrien that Chloe was a bit drunk.

"I'm glad you had fun."

Chloe smiled and faces him wrapping her arms around his neck." Of course, do you see that I was right? We should go out more often. We need to enjoy our lives. Tonight I feel like I am at peace with you" she leans in and whispers in his ear "shall we go up to bed love?"

He sighs "I'm going to the library to read I'm not tired right now I'll catch up with you later okay?"

Chloe drops her arms to her side and has an irritated look. "Fine dear like always your word is what is done." She walks up the stairs to their bedroom as Adrien watches her leave.

Chloe walks in the bedroom mad throwing her purse on the bed and sat down. "Now he rejects me! He must have another woman."

* * *

Mati is in her bed asleep. First, she dreams about what happened earlier at the party, which makes her start crying in her sleep. Then she dreams about what happened to her. With every second that passes her yells becomes louder.

_Mari is in a place that seems like a forest or the woods. It was raining cats and dogs so it was hard to tell. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her; she looked back but saw no one. When she looks back in front of her, she saw a man. Scared she ran away but the man chased her._

_She hid behind trees, but he found her; she rans as fast as she could, but it was for no use since the man would eventually catch her._

_He started to kiss and suck her neck as she tried to push him away and pleaded him to stop and leave her alone, but he only continued._

Mari woke up screaming waking Fu up. He got up and went up to her worriedly. He sat besides her bed and pulled her into a hug.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"The nightmare Fu...the nightmare" Mari replied and cried on his shoulder.

"Calm down... calm down dear."

"Its just that I want to see his face Fu. I want to see his face to know who it was."

"Who's face?"

"From that night."

"What night?"

She doesn't answer just kept rambling " I always dream the same. That man who mistreated me badly...when I'm about to see him, I wake up...I can never see his face...never." She keeps crying.

* * *

Adrien is sitting against a wall in the library crying remembering what he did years ago. That thing that haunts him every single day " why God why."

Suddenly, he heard the door being opened and saw that it was Maya. He quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve as Maya ran in.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Maya" he stands up and goes over to her meeting her half way. He bends over to her level and hugs her. "my little girl."

* * *

Fu broke the hug once Mari calmed down a little. "I think that you just need to calm down and rest peacefully."

"But I can't see his face."

"Why do you want to see it? It's only a nightmare. People in nightmares don't exist" Fu has her hand between his hoping it well relax her a bit.

"He does Fu...he does exist."

Fu looks at her concern "than tell me who it is."

"I don't know. I have no idea Fu...please just hug me Fu" she goes for another hug, and he hugs her back." The same thing happens in my nightmare. I'm scared."

* * *

Adrien was sitting on the floor with Maya on his lap her head was on his chest.

"What are you doing down here at this hour sweetie?" As he spoke it was clear to Maya that he was sad.

"I got hungry and was looking for a dessert in the fridge."

"At this time?" His voice sounded a bit happier to her.

"I get hungry at any hour daddy. Mommy doesn't let me eat cake or chocolate because she says I'll become fat and when I'm older she'll put me in a diet."

"Well it's...it's preferred you shouldn't get used to eating a lot sweetie. It's best you listen to your mommy okay?" He looks at her smiling, but his eyes were teary.

"Why do you look at me like that daddy?"

"How sweetie?"

"Sometimes as you look at me your eyes tear up."

He laughed a bit looking up "it's just that I think that in a few years you well stop being a little girl and become a young lady."

She turns to face him "is that bad?"

"No sweetie, not at all. It's a phase in all women's life, and it depends on who you find in that moment."

"You mean when I have a boyfriend?"

He nods stroking her hair " yes sweetie hopefully, it's someone sweet. Someone gentle that lets you experience the beauty of a relationship of two people that are in love."

Maya shakes her head "daddy you always think of complicated things. I think that's why mommy says you pure brains."

Adrien smiles at her" no dear" kisses her head" I also have a heart."

* * *

The next-day Adrien was getting out of the shower when his phone rang he picked it up and answered "hello?"

"Good morning Adrien are you going to the office early today?"

"Yes Edward plus I have a meeting with Judge Dupain. Last night, we agreed that I would call him, so we could meet up."

"Okay after I finish with some patients, I'll go to your office before you meet up with him."

"Perfect see you there then. A hug" he hangs up and starts to get dressed.

* * *

Mari and Fu were having breakfast when Fu looked at her condition.

"Did you wake up feeling better?"

"Yes Fu"

"Are you going out today?"

"Yes I'm going to the church. I have the desire to talk to father Carlos. why?"

"I was going to tell you last night but didn't because...well you know, but it turns out that Mrs. Agreste was going to send me a new order of teas yesterday with you but forgot. Can you go get it? I'm busy with other orders."

" Of course, Fu don't worry."

* * *

Adrien walks down the stairs and walks through the hallway. When he opens the front door he finds a young woman with long dark-blue hair. A simple white shirt with skinny jeans. The two just stare at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Mari walked to the familiar road to the Agreste mansion. She loved going there only because the fount garden was beautiful. The mansion was surrounded by trees and flowers and in the center was a large fountain that sometimes had ducks swimming in it. As she walked to the door to knock the door opened and the man she saw yesterday arguing with his wife stood there. Their eyes locked for a moment.

He had a gentle smile "are you looking for someone miss?"

"Eh" she rubbed the back of her head a bit nervous and looked away before looking at the man again.

"I asked you a question. Are you looking for someone?" The man looked at her curiously.

"Um yes the...the women of the house. It's just that I came to pick up the new order for tea that she forgotten to give me yesterday, and I come by the name of Fu." She smiled softly.

Natalie walks over to the two as Mari finished explaining herself. "Natalie is here settle things with her please. Excuse me." He walks past her to his car. Mari turns and watches as he goes to the driver side of the car. He looks up and looks at her for a moment.

Natalie stands in front of her "you're here to pick up the tea order for Fu right?"

Mari smiled big "yes Natalie"

She smiled "I'll go get it. I'll be right back." She walks in the house.

A duck walks by her, and she bends down to pick it up as she saw the car turn on and start to drive off. She stood holding the duck and watches the car disappear. For a split second, she saw the image of when he first saw her, and it made her feel weird inside.

* * *

Chloe rest her cheeks on her hands as she eats her breakfast with her mother. She was telling her what happened at the reunion last night.

"Adrien spent the whole reunion speaking with Judge Dupain. He's very social with strangers, but as a husband, he's just boring." She sighs putting her hands down.

"You picked him Chloe" her mother said as she put a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Yes I know when I met him; I fell completely in love with him. I still am. He's handsome, interesting, but as a husband, he's so cold." Chloe leans back on her chair sighing.

Audrey looked at her "and now you regret ever marrying him."

Chloe nodded "Yes honestly, I am"

Audrey smiled "you're still young sweetie and very beautiful." She puts her hand over her daughter's "you still have time to reconsider."

"I would love to live my life again. It's a shame I am stuck like this because of my daughter. "Chloe moved her hand away and crossed her arms and leaned on the table. "If I could I would choose a life more exciting more...I don't know more amazing, full of adventures...maybe a new love." Chloe smirked slightly. "This is just making me sadder."

Audrey looked around before looking at her "I know that after you came back last night Adrien spent hours in the library instead of being with you in the bedroom."

Chloe nodded "he loves to isolate himself with his thoughts."

"Maybe that is the case" her mom replied a bit sacasted.

"You know mom I sometimes think that Adrien never loved me. That there was someone in his life that got marked in his memoirs and that made him incapable of feeling passion."

Her mom raised an eyebrow "You mean another woman?"

"Excidly another woman but I have no clue of who it could be."

* * *

Mari rode her bike around her neighborhood. She rode to the apartment complex and left her bike near a fountain in front of it. Like yesterday she looked around to see if anyone was there. There wasn't so she went to the apartment that had the roses. She saw the owner near the door, so she quickly turned around.

"Oh no, well I have to leave Jesus without his flowers today?" She looked behind her for a second before taking a deep breath."react Mari, go get the flowers and if Mrs. Snow comes out you'll dash off running okay."

She goes to the garden and is about to take the roses when Mrs. Snow comes out. Mari quickly hides in a corner where she can't be seen.

* * *

"At what time can we meet up Judge Dupain?" Adrien was currently in his office talking to Judge Dupain over the phone.

"In the morning, I see it a bit differently but anytime in the evening is fine with me Adrien."

"If it was up to me, it would be right now." This was important for him and the sooner he started with his project the better.

"And where shall we meet at?"

"If you prefer I can go to your office." Adrien span his chair around looking at the view outside from his window.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes of course" Adrien chuckled.

"Is at 4 alright with you?"

Adrien went back to his desk as he wrote the time down. "Perfect, then I'll be there at 4 without absence. Thank you."

* * *

Mari waited as Mrs. Snow watered her plants and talked to them. Soon she went back inside the house, and Mari ran to the garden picked some roses and ran off before she gets caught.

She went straight to the church and walked in and put the roses in its place under the picture of Jesus.

"I almost left you without a rose today, but here it is."

"Marinette!" Mari jumps in surprise and turned around to see father Carlos standing there.

"Father Carlos you actually almost gave me a heart attack." She puts her hand over her heart feeling her heart beat going fast.

Father Carlos raised his eyebrow "and that rose?"

"Well I always bring a rose to Jesus every day " she replied with a bright smile.

"Where did you get it?" His tone of voice didn't sound happy.

"From Mrs. Snow house." Mari replied as if she did nothing wrong.

"It doesn't embarrass you to admit it?"

She shook her head "of course not I shouldn't have a reason to lie to you father."

"Did Snow give you permission to take it?"

She laughed "of course not heck when she caught me yesterday she got so mad, but today I went early, and she couldn't get me. Now look at how beautiful it is in its place."

He crosses his arms "you'll return that rose back to Snow right now."

Mari looked at him stunned "father, father don't demand that!"

His voice was stern "you well also apologize to her for stealing it and will promise to never do it again."

"Look isn't it better to give Jesus his roses than to let it die in Snow's garden?" Her hands were on her hips.

"Jesus doesn't want stolen roses." He turns to walk away.

"Stolen?" She steps in front of him stopping him from leaving "now it turns out that they are stolen?"

"Yes Marinette taking personal stuff is stealing." He replied strictly.

"Okay now explain to me why Snow owns the roses?" She crossed her arms.

He sighs " because she's the owner of the roses."

"That's not true."

"Marinette listen-"

"Look the world belongs to God. You even told me one day, God created the man didn't he? The sky the air the people, the birds and the flowers. Isn't that right father?" She nodded her head seeing if he would dare to deny what she said.

"Well yes, it's true but-"

"Everything belongs to God" she looked at him feeling victorious.

"Look Marinette let me explain to you. Even though God created the world things changed overtime. The privacy, property, money. Snow brought the roses with her own money, and you took those roses from her house. That's not right so don't do it again. Snow told me she would accuse you to the police, and I don't doubt that she will."

Mari rolled her eyes at that.

* * *

"Judge Dupain just confirmed me that I can go to his office at 4 this evening."

Edward is in Adrien's office at the moment.

Edward spans a pencil in his hand "so what plans do you have with him?"

"The ideal is that we combine our forces to be supporters or counselors to the youth that are accused of something rebellious and find a way to help them." Adrien smiled leaning on his desk.

"Like a type of guardians?" Edward laughed.

Adrien chuckled. "I wish. I don't know I worry about the youth of this generation. Their rebellious and the harm they cause others. I think of the future for my daughter Maya and sister Ruby. You know I don't want them to be-"

Just then a phone rings. Adrien reaches for his phone.

"Is it yours?"

Adrien checks his phone. "No I think it's yours."

Edward checks his phone. "Yes it is' he answers 'hello?"

Adrien looks at him as he spoke on the phone.

* * *

Father Carlos leads Mari to a bench and sits down next to her. "I care for you Marinette though sometimes you love more those that make you suffer."

Mari sighs and looks at him sadly before hugging him. "I don't want you to suffer for me father Carlos, especially since you have been so kind to me since I was a baby. Since you found out I had no dad or mom not even a dog to bark at me. I was only a forgotten girl like all the other orphans in the orphanage."

"I already told you that you were not an orphan Marinette." He said feeling sad for her.

She let's go of the hug and leans back feeling tears coming out. "I know you have." She suddenly turned to him "well; father do you know who my mom was? What's her name?"

He shook his head "well no I don't remember her name. Maybe she never told me Marinette."

She looked down "but have you met her? Have you ever seen her?"

He nodded "yes Marinette I got to meet her."

She looked up with sadness "what was my mom like?"

* * *

"I'm going to the orphanage dear."

Sabrina was standing in front of her husband's desk in his office. He looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Again? But you went three days ago."

She walked closer "I need to take money the nuns have a lot of problems, necessaries-"

Tom took out his wallet "how much do you need?"

"As much as you want to give me. A little here a little there. It well solve a lot of problems for them." She walks beside him.

He hands her a check "is that enough?"

She looked at the check "yes, Tom thank you." She gives him a peck on the lips.

"The least is the money for us. We have enough to share. What worries me is how much you dedicate your time to the orphanage. First, it was once a month then twice a month then once every week and now twice every week. It's more time you take away from me." He said playfully.

She giggled softly. "Are you jealous?"

"I think so." He laughed

She shook her head laughing before giving him a soft kiss.

* * *

"Understand Edward it was a commitment with dad."

Edward was talking to his girlfriend Elsa over the phone. Adrien in the meantime was doing some paper work.

"I understand love but you could have told me sooner." Edward span in his chair back and forth.

"It was last minute. I already told you that I couldn't avoid it."

"Well I wanted to be with you." Adrien glances up at him from his spot.

"You don't understand me Edward."

"Of course, I understand you. Please forgive me." Edward said softly. Adrien went back to work knowing that it wasn't his place to hear the conversation.

"Okay. Do you still want to see me?"

Edward smiled "yes love I'm crazy to see you. I spent all night thinking about you and missing you."

"I missed you too. Pick me up at 6 at the usual spot okay?"

"Sure thing beautiful."

"See you later then. I'm going back to sleep." Edward could hear her yawn over the phone.

"Bye love." He blew two kisses at the phone before hanging up. Adrien started chuckling as Edward turns to face him. "What are you laughing at? A kiss over the phone? That's a habit of mine."

Adrien put a finished folder on the pile that he had "don't think I'm making fun of you. The opposite really, I envy you a bit. The love the kiss the date...it must be wonderful to be in love right?"

Edward looked at him. "Your not in love? Or have been once in your life?"

Adrien sighs leaning on the desk. "Maybe sometime ago but time makes sure to change things Edward that I can't remember anymore."

* * *

"I love the idea of the trip mom, but I doubt I'll be able to convince Adrien."

Chloe was in the couch looking through some magazines with her mom. She just put one in the pile that she finished.

Her mom flips a page "At least try-"

"I already know he'll say no." Chloe leans back on the couch.

"Don't give up before trying Chloe."

She sighs "is just that he'll tell me to take Maya with us, or if I want to go by myself to take you with me."

Her mom shook her head "demand him. Stay strong. Your husband should be the one to accompany you."

Chloe looked at her. "If he says no we'll have problems."

"Force him. Fight for what you want."

Chloe stands up frustrated "I'm tired of uselessly fighting." She paced around the living room. "But your right I won't give up. I'll have another fight with what or who is stealing him from me. Somehow I'll convince him to take me on a trip and at least for some time I'll apart him from those stupid college classes and those crazy people and from her."

* * *

"I already told you millions of times your mother was a sweet woman who was suffering and neglected who believed in God with all her heart."

At this point, Mari's eyes were red from crying. "But she abandoned me worse than a puppy."

Father Carlos shook his head "don't judge her. The poor thing was alone sick and was afraid."

Mari looked down at her hands. "She left me at the orphanage father."

He put a hand on her shoulder "No, Marinette your mother gave you to me because she didn't have the strength to keep on living. She was dying and didn't think that she would survive. That's why she asked me to take care of you. I took you to the nuns since they would take better care of you."

Mari looked back up a bit angry now "but my mom didn't die."

He shook his head "no, she didn't die a little time after she gave you to me; I visited the hospital, and they told me she had abandoned it."

She nodded "well yea alone and without me."

He sighs "that feeling that you have inside is what makes you such a rebel Marinette."

"They registered me as if I didn't have parents. They put my last name as a N. In the orphanage we only had a plate of food, a roof, and a blanket to sleep with. No parents, no candies, and no love."

"Your cruel with the nuns who took care of you with all their abilities."

Mari took a deep breath "I'm not complaining about the nuns father. They didn't have the obligation to take care of me. I'm complaining of her who abandoned me that's who I'm complaining to."

* * *

Tom kissed the back of Sabine's hand. "How is it that after all this time, I'm still crazy in love with you? What is your secret in having my heart?"

Sabine smiles "only one thing love" she kisses his cheek.

"It seems simple right? nevertheless, it's difficult to love the way we do after so many years of being married with the same illusion as the first days. You have accomplished that Sabine, and I'm grateful for that." He kissed her hand again.

"I am who should be grateful to you, for how happy you have made me." She smiled

"We have both been happy together. Though the only think that is missing for this happiness to have been completed was a child"

Sabine looked away and thought '_a child...if you only knew that a daughter existed between us.'_

* * *

"The food was just enough for everyone not to sleep hungry. That wasn't the nuns fault either since we were a lot. Imagine all those abandon children. With no home, no parents, with no toy or candy of their own. That's why...that's why one day I escaped from the orphanage. Looking for someone, someone whom I could call mine. Someone who could love me father. Someone whom I could care for."

Father Carlos nodded "and you found them. That someone was Fu."

Mari took a deep breath from crying for so long."But before I found him. I was like a lost puppy in the streets moving from one place to another father. There were things that stayed behind, and a lot of things that can't be forgotten."

"You shouldn't have escaped. At least in the orphanage, you had protection, security and I was always keeping an eye on you."

Mari nodded "yes, I know and I'm grateful for that but I always dreamt of a home, with parents...with my mom." Mari started crying harder than before. "Father you just told me again that my mom abandoned the hospital. That she didn't die...and do you know where she went father? Do you know where my mother is? Where can I find her?!"

* * *

"You are always punctual Agreste."

Judge Dupain stood up to shake Adrien's hand. Adrien smiled "that's how it should be don't you agree sir?"

"Of course. Take a seat please."

"Thank you." Adrien sat down across from Judge Dupain's desk as he sat on his chair.

"Well I thought hard on the proposal you gave me about the rebellious youth."

"And what is your response sir?" Adrien was nervious and excited to hear what Judge Dupain had to say.

* * *

Mari hugged father Carlos "where can I find my mother?"

He hugged her back "I don't know I don't have the slightest idea." Mari broke the hug and crossed her arms "Marinette, please understand what I have repeated so many times. Your poor mother was dying. She couldn't take it anymore, and she didn't want to leave you alone."

"She gifted me away. My mother gifted me away." She looks at him with anger in her eyes.

"She just wanted to save you Marinette. Your poor mother on the edge of death wanted to save you."

She shook her head. "No father she abandoned me, and I'll never forgive her for that never."

* * *

"They aren't so unhappy thanks to you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. You and others like you."

Sabine was walking around the orphanage with the head nun of the orphanage. "You can't imagine how well it feels to me in helping these children mother Sofia."

"I know Mrs."

Just then a little girl runs up to her. Sabine smiles bending down to her level. At this point, every girl and boy from the orphanage knew her, and they would always greet her with love.

"How are you doing today sweetie?"

"Good."

She smiled and hugged the little girl and started thinking about her lost daughter. _'My dear little girl i hope to find you someday.'_

* * *

Mari rode her bike back home still crying from the conversation she had with father Carlos. "I well never forgive my mother. If I ever have her in front of me, I'll yell at her face how much I hate her. I hate her with all my heart."

Mari went to her neighborhood and put her bike in its place. She was still upset, and it was hard to stop her tears from falling. She heard the kids that she was telling the story of Red Riding Hood calling her name. She quickly wiped her tears as she met them halfway up the stairs.

"We were waiting for you so you could finish the story of Red Riding Hood. You left us hooked."

She smiled as she sat on the steps of the stairs with them. "I thought so okay let's finish it. Now where did I left at...oh right okay so Red Riding Hood didn't know the wolf was spying on her and she was surprised when he went in front of her. 'Where are you going so alone Red?' She smiled as she replied 'I'm taking food to my sick grandmother ' with that she skipped away. The wolf's mouth started watering as he rushed over to her grandmother's house. When he arrived, he knocked on the door. From the other side of the door, he heard the elderly woman ask who it was. He cleared his throat and spoke as best as Red. 'It's me Red Riding Hood, and I brought you food.' She smiled happily 'come in Red'. The wolf entered and ate the grandmother."

The kids grasps in shock "he ate her?!"

"A little bit after that Red arrived. The wolf quickly got in the bed and pretended to be her grandmother. Red knocked, and the wolf told her to come in. She came and looked at who was on the bed. 'Grandma you have such a rough voice' 'is so you can hear me better dearie.' 'grandma you have such big eyes.' 'is so I can see you better dearie.' 'Grandma you have such big hands.' 'Is to hold you better dearie.' 'What a big mouth you have.' He jumps up 'is, so I can eat you!'" Mari jumps as she said the last part, and the kids jumped in fear. "With that the wolf ate Red too."

"Poor Red and her grandmother the wolf ate them forever."

Mari shook her head "not forever, there was a hunter after the wolf. He caught him cut his stomach and guess what? Red and her grandmother came out safe and sound."

The kids cheered of the happy ending, and Mari smiled feeling much better from earlier.

* * *

Mathew woke up with a huge Hangover. He looked around his house and saw the huge mess. "Great such a mess." He sighs getting up from the floor and saw his friend Michael sleeping on the couch. He went over to him and shook him "Michael wake up."

"Tell the servants to bring us coffee in bed." Michael replied half asleep.

"Stop saying stupid things and help me clean this mess." He heard a knock on the door and turned around to see Mari on the other side of the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi Mari."

Mari walked in the house and looked around. "Look at this mess. Did a tornado pass through here?" She looked at Mathew behind her and could smell the alcohol in his breath. She covered her nose as Mathew rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

"Like I told you sir what I want is for us to unite to help those that need it at the moment to be in trial or in a delegation." Adrien put his cup of coffee on the desk.

Judge Dupain nodded "I totally agree."

"Then when can we start sir?"

"Well at the moment, I don't have a case, but you know that at any moment the rebels do something so sadly it won't take long for something to happen. When that happens, I'll immediately contact you. That way, we can go deeper of the problem."

Adrien smiled eagerly.

* * *

"Gezz people can be careless right?" Mari picked up Matthew's picture stand as Mathew sat on a chair.

"I feel like my head will split in two."

"I bet with the party last night." She picked up the painting that Mathew was currently working on and put it on the stand. "So are you going to paint me today or are you badly hangover?"

"I could but do you think I can work with this mess? And I can't count on Michael to help me." He points at Michael still sleeping on the couch.

"Don't worry about that. Give me some cash and I'll clean this place as fast as lightning okie dokie?"

He yawns "okie dokie."

She started cleaning "the party must have been crazy with the mess left over."

"Yea, by the way, what happened to you? They told me you left here running."

"Yea well if I stayed, I would have ripped out Roland's eyes. I'll tell you this if he tries to do that again I won't go so essy on him again. He even touched me; I won't let that ever happened." She continued to clean.

"You can't be touched?"

"Not the way Roland wants to. I can't stand him. He grosses me out. It terrifies me, it...it" Mari shivers just at the thought of it. "I just can't stand him."

* * *

"What do you guys need mother?"

Sabine was sitting on a fountain with mother Sofia. "So many things Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Clothing, cleaning supplies, medicine, food. The children need to drink a lot of milk. Like I mentioned thanks to people like you, we can move forward, but sometimes we are in difficult times."

As she spoke Sabine took the check out of her purse and handed it to mother Sofia. "Never hesitate to contact me when needed."

The nun looks at how much she gave her and smiles. "Thank you God bless you Mrs."

Sabrina looked away and mumbles "better yet let God forgive me."

* * *

"Mari isn't doing very well in the head Nino."

Nino chuckles looking at Fu who was setting some orders. "Why do think that Fu?"

Fu stops what he was doing and looks at Nino. "Because at night she keeps having nightmares, and she wakes up screaming and scares me to death."

Nino raised an eyebrow "and does she tell you anything about those nightmares?"

Fu nodded "yes that a man chases her. He grabs her from behind and when she turns to see who it is she wakes up. It's the same thing every time Mari can never see his face."

Nino sat down worried about what Fu just said. "Is it possible that something similar happened to her? Or that a man wanted to harm her?"

* * *

Adrien walked in the living room and saw Chloe sitting on a chair smiling at him.

"I was waiting for you. I need to talk to you Adrien."

He raised an eyebrow "did something happen to Maya or my sister Ruby?"

Chloe stands up and walks over to him "no, no I want us to go on a trip only you and me."

He sighs "I can't go on a trip right now but go on and go if you want."

Chloe tilted her head to the side "without you?"

He looked at her with a soft smile "take Maya with you or your mother."

She put her hand on his cheek "I want to go with you."

He gently moves her hand away "Chlo right now, I'm working on a project with Judge Dupain, and it has to do with rebellious youth-"

"They interest you more than me and your sacrificing for them. Well this time you're wrong I won't permit it!" She looks at him sternly.

* * *

"When I first encounter Mari she was like out of it, and she attracted your attention. I saw her sitting next to a door. She was spaced out like floating on clouds. I passed the door again three hours later, and she was still there. I asked her what was wrong. She just-"

Mari walks in the house interrupting Fu from his story of how he met her. When Mari saw Nino. she smiled and went over to him. "Look who we have here what's up."

Nino stood when he saw her. "What's up back to you." They did their special handshake. "I had to leave yesterday since you never showed up." He handed her a lollipop.

She smiled taking it and sat down on a chair near where Nino had his chair and near where Fu was working. "Well today I came back early because painter hands didn't want to work today. You guys should have seen the mess everything was knocked of. Mathew the painter had a huge headache probably from drinking too much at the party they had. I helped him clean up and earned a bit of cash. Mathew said the party lasted until sunrise but tonight there's another one."

Nino paid attention to what she said but he didn't like what he was hearing. "You went to that party?"

Mari took the lollipop out of her mouth and nodded "of course Nino."

Fu just stayed quiet letting them talk as he worked.

"And you had fun."

"No I was just there for a while. I didn't dance and you know how much I love to dance, but tonight I well have fun because the group is going to a club, and Mathew invited me before I left" she smiled putting the lollipop back in her mouth.

He nodded "so you're going Mari?"

"Why not."

He sighs "no Mari don't go with them separate yourself from that group."

* * *

"If those rebels destroy their lives that's not your problem. Let their families take care of them." Chloe walked behind the couch as she spoke.

Adrien turned to face her "that would be a very uncomfortable and selfish position from my part knowing that in my hands, there's a way to help those youth."

"There's no saving them Adrien they don't have remedy."

"Yes they do have remedy what they need is guide and compassion and even those that seem impossible to correct can positively react to something that knocks them down. I know from personal experience."

Chloe raised an eyebrow as she walked closer to the back of the couch. "From personal experience? You mean you had problems of that type?"

* * *

"Really, Nino look those guys are cool and fun well almost everyone anyway, but they are nice and the truth is that I have a great time with them, and I just want to have fun."

She stood up, and Nino stood up too.

"Have fun what kind of fun?"

She smiled "You know dancing talking and doing fun things I mean that's what life is. That way, you forget everything terrible in your life." She spaced out a bit as she looked out the window and Nino looks at her sadly.

* * *

"Look Chloe any experience even the bad can turn good if it assimilates positively, in other words, for good." Adrien sits down on the couch as he speaks.

Chloe walks around the couch to face him. "Maybe you should handle your own starting with me and let the others deal with theirs however they can."

Adrien sighs and stands up. "Look Chloe I'm sorry but I can't please you with that trip you want to do." With that he walks away.

* * *

Sabine walked into Tom's office with a sad look. Tom looked up at hearing footsteps and smiled. "Already back."

She nodded slowly "yes."

He stood "how are the orphans."

"Good" she said softly.

He sighs walking to her "every time you visit the orphanage you come back depressed. I should forbid those visits."

They walked to the couch in his office "I can't help it Tom, I feel bad for those kids without a home without parents without so many stuff that they should have. I wish I could..."she trails of.

He holds her hand "I think that the fact that we didn't have children is affecting you maybe it well be a comfort for you if we adopted one of the orphans." Hearing that Sabine started crying hard. Tom looked at her worriedly "what's wrong Sabine. Why are you crying like that? Did I hurt you by mentioning adoption? I'm also saying it for me, I would love to have had kids but if God didn't give us any that doesn't make me upset, but you are suffering. You feel the absence of a child more than me."

Sabine took a deep breath trying to calm down. "No it's not that Tom no."

He raised an eyebrow "than what is it? Is it that you started caring for one of the children in the orphanage? Do you want us to adopt one of them? Do you want them to live with us as if they were our own son, or our own daughter?"

* * *

Mari went to Fu with a pair of jeans in her hands "I'm going to put these Fu."

He looked at her "your going to the party wearing pants?"

"It is not really a party, we are just going to a club to dance. What do you think they're okay right?"

"Yea but why don't you wear a dress with heals some makeup who knows you might find a nice guy to marry someday."

She laughed "marry? me marry?"

He smiled at her. "Of course dear that day has to come, and I think that it's time for you to fall in love and settle in with a nice man. Unless it's Nino-"

"No, no I'll never get married Fu. I well never marry" Mari said seriously.

Fu raised an eyebrow "you plan to stay single all your life?"

She nodded "I well never get married. Never get married."

"Don't be stubborn Mari. A woman needs her life with a partner, someone to care for, to cuddle, to give you kisses-"

"No no let God save me from those things" she shook her head grossed out.

"But Mari-"

"No no stop talking about those stuff Fu. Me marry ha."

* * *

"No Tom I don't want us to adopt any child from the orphanage." Sabine replied still crying.

"But I see you cry for them."

"It is just that it saddens me seeing them there. So many orphans abandoned by their parents." She wiped her tears.

He nodded "those mothers who abandoned their children can have no forgiveness. How can there be mothers to do such a thing?" That made Sabine cry even harder if that was even possible? "Let's adopt a child Sabine. I'm sure we can care for them as if they were our actual son. Though I would prefer a daughter."

"No no Tom. I don't want to, don't want to. " She stands up and walks away leaving Tom confused.

* * *

The group arrived at the club. Everyone got out from the cars and walked to the entrance. Mari walked with them as they talked. A girl named Roxie was currently speaking.

"Tonight we will have the time of our lives."

Elsa nodded "today well have everything!"

Everyone laughs as Michael wraps an arm around her "I agree with you babe."

Roland went next to Mari. "You and I will dance tonight right?"

Mari crossed her arms "don't even try, or I'll slap you again."

He laughed "well well now, this just got more interesting."

* * *

Adrien was in the library reading at his desk when he heard the door open and footsteps coming in. He looked up to see Audrey Bourgeois his mother in law.

"I want to speak with you Adrien."

Adrien closed his book "go on Audrey."

She walked up to his desk "it has to do with Chloe, and you well know the first thing in the world for me is my only daughter."

He puts the book on his desk "I'm listening."

"If you keep being inattentive to her, you'll make her go insane." She puts her hands on the desk.

"Don't exaggerate Audrey"

"Be honest with me Adrien. Are you not in love with her anymore?"

* * *

The group was around the whole club dancing to a high beat song. Mari was sitting at a table eating a piece of bread. Roland was sitting next to her. Jake was sitting across from her and next to him, was a girl named Alix. Roland looked at Mari "let's go dance Mari." Mari just ignored him "Don't be dramatic Mari." He tries to grab her hand, but she moves it away from him.

"Am I speaking a foreign language or something? I said no."

* * *

Adrien sighs "of course, I care for her Mrs. Audrey, but sadly she doesn't understand me." He puts his hands on his desk intervening his fingers.

She looked at him "that's your fault."

"I don't think it's fair that you're talking to me like that because you know it's not true."

"You're always involved with your work with your books." She points around the room. "Without pating the slightest attention to my daughter. That's why she gets frustrated, gets bored. The solution is the trip she wants to go with you."

He takes a deep breath "look Audrey, I already told Chloe that right now it's impossible to travel."

"Chloe needs to get out of the house. You, being a psychiatrist should understand that she is missing an incentive. She's very nervous to the point that she can have a crisis. If you don't take her on a trip I'll make you responsible for what happens to my daughter."

* * *

"Let's go dance Mari."

"I said no."

"Stop being stubborn. Let's dance" he grabs her arm, but she moves it away.

"No means no Roland."

"Are you afraid of me?" He smirked

She glares at him "yea look how bad I'm shaking." She replied sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes "everyone is dancing. You like to dance don't you? Or are you going to stay sitting all night? C'mon let's dance."

"Dance with him Mari." She stares at Jake as he spoke "if he tries something with you just slap him like you did yesterday."

Mari knew that Roland wouldn't let her be plus it was a high beat song, so she knew that there was no reason for him to be close to her. "Fine then." She stands "but, he should be prepared, I am a natural." Roland stood up with her as Jake and Alix laughed.

They went to the spot where Elsa, Mathew, and Roxie where dancing and started dancing.

* * *

"I insist that you well be the reason she becomes crazy and does something terrible from being locked inside the house."

He sighed "find Audrey tell Chloe to get everything ready and set a date for the trip."

Audrey smiled and put her hand over one of his. "Thank you, thank you Adrien my daughter well be so happy. What you guys need is a second honeymoon. Thank you."

She leaves the library as Adrien thinks about what he has gotten himself into.

* * *

Chloe was in her room taking her makeup off as her mother walked in.

"Sweetie. sweetie."

"What's up mom?"

"Great news I just convinced your husband. He's going on a trip with you."

Chloe dropped her hand mirror and covers her mouth trying not to scream in happiness.

* * *

As they danced Mari noticed that with every second that passed Roland would get closer to her. When he was just inches away from her, she pushed him away. "That's enough it's not that kind of music."

He smirked as he continued dancing "what's wrong with it that's how I dance."

"Yea well not me." She walks pass him, but he grabs her and pulls her close to him.

"You're not going anywhere rebel girl."

Mari tries to escape from him. "Let me go! This is what happens for forgiving you!"

"Let's see how you escape."

Mari keeps on struggling. "Let me go! Let go!"

Jake comes in between them. "Let her go Roland don't you see that she doesn't want to dance anymore?"

"Why do you care!" Roland pushes Jake back. Jake tumbles back but recovers his footing and pushes Roland away from Mari.

"Let her go!" They started fighting, and others get involved either trying to stop them or being part of the fight. Mari stayed at the corner watching the scene terrified. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Mathew leaving the club.

* * *

Tom was doing paperwork in his study when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" the door opens and his butler Plagg walks in. "Sir you have a call from the delegation."

"Thank you Plagg." He picks up the phone as Plagg leaves. "Hello?...yes that's me...some rebels?...okay I'll immediately leave and be there."

* * *

"We need to agree on the date. It well be a wonderful trip." Chloe was laying on Adrien's desk holding his hand. "Thank you for accepting love."

"Well, you seem to really desire it, but it won't be a long trip right?"

At that moment, the phone rang. Adrien reached to pick it up, but Chloe beat him to it.

"Hello?"

"With Dr. Agreste please."

"From who?"

"From Judge Dupain."

Chloe smile "oh I'm Chloe Adrien's wife. Pleasure of greating you sir."

"The pleasure is mine Mrs."

"I'll pass him to you." She hands Adrien the phone. "It's Judge Dupain love."

"Thanks." He grabs the phone and answers. "Hello?"

"Our first case just came up. We have some rebellious youth in the delegation. Can you come?"

"Of course, I'm on my way."

* * *

Mari has her arms crossed leaning on a wall as the rest of the group augers with the secretary.

"Hay when well you let us go?" Roland asked

Michael continued "we have been here for too long this is an arbitrariness."

"Let us go right now." Elsa snaps her fingers at the secretary.

An elderly man comes forward "you guys better behave because you aren't in the position to protest."

"And who are you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm the judge, who is going to judge your case."

Everyone started complaining as Mari thinks in what she has gotten herself into.

* * *

"Adrien!" Chloe follows Adrien as he heads toward the front door.

"Chloe it has to do with something important."

Chloe stands in front of him. "The only important thing for you should be me! When well you understand that?!"

"Be resemble those youth-"

"Let them go to jail! They're all criminals they should be locked up and not in the street!"

"That's excidly what we need to avoid for them to become criminals."

"You don't have the right to leave me for some rebels." Chloe crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry Chloe but I don't have time for your scenes today bye" he walks out of the house.

"Adrien I'm talking to you Adrien!" She storms her foot.

* * *

The group keeps complaining as the Judge explains what well happened and why they were there in the first place.

"Right now, I'll tell you of a position that I consider an interest for you- actually here comes the person I was waiting for. He'll explain it better than me."

He points at a man coming in the room. The man smiled "good evening."

Mari covers her mouth in surprise._ 'oh my God its him.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Right now, I'll tell you of a position that I consider an interest for you- actually here comes the person I was waiting for. He'll explain it better than me."

Adrien smiled at the group in front of him. "Good evening."

"I present you Dr. Adrien Agreste. he'll question you." Judge Dupain said looking at the group.

A guy with dark hair rolled his eyes "what for?"

"He'll do a psychological test on you." Judge Dupain replied back.

That made the group argue even more. Suddenly, Adrien saw someone in the group that he didn't expect to see among them. He walked over to her "Elsa. What are you doing here?"

"As you can see they stopped me with the group." She replied motionless.

Judge Dupain walked to him "you guys know each other?"

Adrien nodded not believing that she was there "yes, she's my cousin."

Judge Dupain stares at him "I hope this doesn't influence anything in the case."

"No of course not" Adrien looks at him "don't worry Judge Dupain."

* * *

Mathew ran to Mari's house and knocked on the open door "can I come in?"

Fu looked at who it was before smiling "yea of course come in."

Mathew walked in the house out of breath "hi Fu do you remember me?"

"Good evening yes of course I remember you the painter hands." Fu laughed as Mathew looks at him confused "sorry but that's what Mari calls you, and you know how modern girls can be. Take a seat."

Mathew took a deep breath "no, I'm fine...its just that I came to tell you that Mari is in the delegation."

Fu was drinking tea but after hearing what Mathew said he spits it out. "She's what?!"

* * *

"Everything was set Adrien assured me that you two were going on a trip."

Chloe paced around the room as her mother sat on the bed. "And I went all happy to plan everything with him but then Judge Dupain called him, and he immediately left leaving me opened mouth."

"The truth is your husband is very inconsiderate." Her mom shook her head.

"I can't stand him mom." Chloe sits on the bed "especially because what makes me mad is his indifference, his coldness." She plops on the bed "I protest, yell, threaten, and he is like nothing. Sometimes I have the desire to kill him."

Her mom stares at her "girl your very altered."

Chloe sits up "what I am is fed up, and I just made a decision."

Her mom raised an eyebrow "what decision?"

"I'm going to divorce Adrien."

* * *

The secretary tried to calm the group down, but it was for no use for a while before they finally did.

"Thank you, guys I want to do a serious investigation to achieve important conclusions. I ask for total discretion, and I ask for confidence from the youth and the not so youth." Adrien said looking at the group.

"Look for other Guinea pigs Mr. Crazy. We are bad people." A guy with glasses said making the whole group laugh.

"None of us well answer your questions Adrien. Better just let us go and don't think I'm just trying to influence you because of our blood line. Though I expect you not to tell my parents any of this." Elsa said glaring at him.

"And why are you talking for everyone Elsa? I am okay to be interviewed." A guy said holding a tissue over his bloody nose. This made everyone complain at him.

"We don't have a necessary to do it Jake" a girl wearing a cap replied.

"I believe so Roxie." The guy known as Jake replied.

"And what well we win by doing this?" The guy with glasses asked.

"If you cooperate, there will be a few considerations." Judge Dupain said to them.

* * *

"My little girl. Why did she go to the club? Since my time, the clubs were terrible places. What do I do to get her out of there?"

Fu was sitting at the table worried sick for Mari. Mathew sat across from him. "I imagine that they'll let them go tomorrow. I just came to tell you so you wouldn't worry if Mari didn't come to sleep the night."

* * *

Judge Dupain looks at them "what do you guys decide?"

The dark-haired guy replied for everyone. "Fine we accept."

The girl known as Roxie nodded "when do we start?"

"Alright please give us the pleasure in heading to the other room." Judge Dupain said leading the group to the other room. Adrien followed behind when he saw a young woman with jeans and a red shirt staying behind.

"Why aren't you going with the rest?"

The woman stood up straight, "please help me with all your heart, please help me sir. Save me."

Adrien looked at her for a moment "I recognize you. Who are you?"

She took a deep breath "my name is Mari, I'm the one to deliver teas to your house. We saw each other this morning."

The memory of this morning flashes in front of his eyes as he remembered.

* * *

"No mom I won't regret divorcing Adrien. What I don't want is to be weak I won't let time pass by I'm young I want to live my life. I'll tell him tonight I'll wait as long as necessary to tell him." Chloe had a determined look on her face.

* * *

"I beg you, please help me."

Adrien put his suitcase on the secretary's desk as the young woman known as Mari begged him to help her. "How can I help you?"

"Take me out of here and that's it. Just tell them to let me go." She had a sweet sad look.

"I can't do that." Adrien looked at the sad look in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because you were with the group you committed the same crime as the rest." He said gently.

She shook her head and stuttered. "Its just that I...its just that I'm not part of the group. I wasn't with those people I don't even know them."

Adrien tilted his head slightly. "Weren't you where the fight occurred?"

She looked down "well yea I was there."

"So?"

She looked up at him. "It was just by chance I went to that club to give a guy who works there a message. He's a friend who's my neighbor. He works there as a waiter. I just went to tell him that his wife was in labor when suddenly I got stuck in between the fight that started, but I had nothing to do with it. I swear."

He looked at her "really?"

"Really, it's the truth. It's only how I told you. You need to help me. Look how late it is. They're waiting for me at home. My parents and poor Fu must be worried for me. They must be thinking that I was ran over by a car or that I was raped or that...that I don't know that I'm not going home to sleep. I just want to go home." She starts crying and buries her head on his chest. Adrien hesitates to put his hands around her in a hug as she cries. "Just let me go. Tell the police to let me go please." She continues to cry as Adrien process everything she said.

* * *

"I can't wait anymore I'm going to the delegation."

Fu stood up, and Mathew stood up with him. "I doubt that you'll achieve anything Mr. If you want I can stay longer with you until you calm down."

Fu shook his head. "You think that if that girl doesn't arrive all night I'll be here relaxed like nothing is going on? No I can't I'm going over there right now."

Mathew sighs. "If you want I can accompany you but only to the door. They might get me."

"However you want let's go." The two left the house.

* * *

"Mari don't cry anymore." Adrien gently moved her away from him. "It wasn't all your fault plus you will have time to explain everything that happened to your parents."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes "they might not believe me. Please help me sir, so they can let me go. Be kind with me. I promise you that I'm innocent. Please do it for the great teas Fu has given you. When you just sit drinking your tea as Fu works all day to be able to have your tea ready every single day-"

"Alright Mari." Adrien put a hand on her shoulder trying to stop her rambling.

"So you'll ganna let me go?" She looked at him hopeful.

"Well, that's not for me to decide."

She looked stunned "so what then?"

He sighs. "Wait here I won't be long."

He goes to find Judge Dupain. Once he finds him. He asks him to come with him because of a certain girl. They walked back to the room Mari was in but stayed a few feet away as they whispered among themselves.

"It has to do with that young lady sir."

Judge Dupain looked at Adrien "what is she doing here? Why isn't she with the rest?"

"She doesn't belong with the group they brought her by mistake at the moment of the fight she was at the club by pure chance." Judge Dupain raised an eyebrow "yea, she went to give a message to a waiter because it seems that his wife was about to give birth." Judge Dupain looked at the girl "she is freaking out sir she even thinks that her parents will hit her. She seems like the type that isn't used to go home late. Also she is family to a man who prepares tea for my wife."

They walked up to her as Judge Dupain analyzes her "so you had nothing to do with the fight in the club?"

She shook her head no with a soft smile. "Keeping in mind that she is innocent we could let her go don't you think sir?"

"Of course Dr. It would be unfair to keep her here but are you sure that she doesn't belong to the group?"

Adrien shook his head "no sir, she doesn't even know them."

She smiled "so what? Will you guys let me go?"

Judge Dupain smiled "yes young lady you can go."

She smiled big and shook Judge Dupain hand. "Thank you sir thank you. Thank you to both of you God bless you." She runs off as both men watch her leave.

"The poor thing was very scared."

Judge Dupain nodded "she probably never had been in this kind of trouble."

"She seems like a humble and shy young lady." Adrien faces Judge Dupain with a bright smile "it warms your heart to know there are still youth like her in the world don't you agree sir?" Judge Dupain nodded with a smile.

* * *

As Mari runs out she bumps into an officer whom she knows. "Sorry Kim."

Kim fixes his cap as he looked at her. "Mari what are you doing here?"

"Nothing Kim just being around here. Well see you later." She runs off leaving Kim confused.

Mari runs for a while before stopping for air. Out of breath, she leans on a tree to rest. "I almost slept in a cell, but I saved myself. Let the others have the consequence since they were making fun of me and cheering on Roland to mess with me." She cross her arms as she takes deep breaths "let them pay for that." She starts thinking about the doctor for crazy people. "The doctor was handsome a husband like him would be to die for, but I remember the huge fight he had with his wife and how he was yelling at her that's not right. For me, every man is the same none can save themselves, not even him." She takes a deep breath and continues to run home.

* * *

"Maybe I should look for father Carlos, so he can accompany me."

Fu and Mathew were walking down the stairs to the entrance to the neighborhood. Mathew looked at Fu "you think that he will be able to do something about it?"

Fu nodded "yes, he always helps us. He's a saint and no one like him to defend Mari. He says that she is an angel. Pour thing she must be depressed."

Just when they walk out of the entrance, Mathew and Fu see Mari ran towards them. Fu gasps "Mari!"

Mari looks at Mathew "gezz bro you ran as fast as lightning out of the club."

Mathew shrugged "I was lucky that's why I came to inform Fu."

"What about you did you escape from the delegation?" Fu had a worried look on his face.

"They let me go."

Mathew raised an eyebrow "only you."

Mari smiled "Yes Mathew the truth is that I saved myself by telling them a made up story and they believed me. Can you imagine? I grabed someone who arrived and asked him to help me."

Mathew rubbed the back of his head. "I can't believe it."

Mari crossed her arms. "You know what painter hands the truth is that everyone made fun of me in the club, and I didn't want to be there with them since they all cheered Roland as he tried to mess with me. You even saw it with your own eyes."

"Yea but now you're here, and I'm on my way. Good night and see you tomorrow at the painting session."

Mari smiled "alright then."

Fu smiled "good night and thank you."

Mathew nodded and walked away. Mari went over to Fu, and together they walked to their house.

* * *

"Why don't you just go to sleep, and tomorrow you talk with your husband."

Audrey looks over the railing as her daughter paces back and forth in front of the stairs. Chloe stops and faces her mother. "No mom I need to talk to him this very night."

"And if your husband arrives at three in the morning?"

"Than I'll talk to him at three in the morning." At that moment, the sound of the front door is heard. "He's here please us alone mom." Chloe whispered and waves her hand at her mom telling her to go.

"I recommend you to be calm and prudence. Think of everything you can loose."

Chloe nodded and continued waving her hand at her mom. "Fine hurry up mom." Her mom leaves just when Adrien walks in the main hall.

Adrien looks at Chloe confused. "What's up Chloe? Why aren't you in bed yet?"

Chloe's hands were on her hips. "I was waiting for you to talk with you."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to get a divorce. I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to recover my freedom." Chloe said sternly.

"Chloe I don't think it's the appropriate hour to talk about such a dedicated matter."

She nodded "well, it isn't the appropriate hour for you to return home either."

"You know I was working Chloe." His voice raised a bit.

"Of course your work interests you more than me. That's why it's better that we separate that way you can dedicate your entire time to your important events." She crosses her arms.

"Look maybe we should have this discussion tomorrow don't you think?" He starts to walk up the stairs.

"No! No I don't think so!" She walks ths same steps as him. "It has to be now! Plus there is nothing to decuss the divorce is more than decided."

"If you want to talk now than let's please go to the library because with your yells we are going to wake up the whole world." Adrien climbs down the stairs and walks to the library Chloe following behind. They walk inside the library Chloe walks ahead of Adrien before turning to face him crossing her arms. Adrien put his suitcase on a chair. "Chloe you can't make such an important decision like that. I also need to agree to it which I am not."

She raised her hand. "You have no right to decline. You abandon me; you have me lock in these walls I'm losing the best years of my life. I want to take advantage of them. If you don't care for me anymore than give me my freedom!" She pointed at him angerly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, but I can't give you your freedom! As much as you insist I won't give you the divorce." Adrien broke and yelled back at her.

Chloe sighed and turned around before facing him again. "Why! Give me one reason one!"

"Our marriage Chloe I don't want to throw it over the edge. When I married it was for forever Chloe. There are things you need to respect, save even if difficulties occur. C'mon Chloe we have a house a daughter-"

"That's why you're doing it. For Maya, to cover appearances. Not for me! Not because you love me!"

"Chloe you're overreacting."

"It's because you're stressing me out!" She starts hitting his chest as Adrien grabs her arms trying to stop her, but it wasn't really helping.

* * *

"You know what? I am a bit ashamed in lying to the crazy cue doctor, but I had to do it to save myself. If not, I would've slept in a cell. poor thing.

Mari was in her bed talking to Fu who was in his bed. He raised an eyebrow "why poor thing Mari?"

"Because he has no luck with women. I told you yesterday that his wife put him down, and now I lied to him until I got exhausted. Of course yesterday, he was yelling at his wife but with me; he behaved with such kindness."

Fu yawned "ah Mari go to sleep it's very late."

"Alright but first my blessing Fu."

He smiled "of course dear." Mari bends in front of him, and he blesses her then kisses her head. "Goodnight sweetie have good dreams."

"Thank you Fu until tomorrow." She goes back to her bed. As Fu turned off the lights.

* * *

A few minutes later, Adrien is sitting on a chair his head rested on his hands as he looked down. Chloe bends down in front of him resting her head over his and spoke softly.

"It's just that...I can't take it anymore Adrien I swear that I can't take it anymore."

"Why do you think that I don't care for you Chloe?"

Tears fall down from her eyes. "Because you don't show it."

"You know very well that I haven't acted differently around you. I have always been the same way."

She puts a hand on his cheek. "But you act differently around others."

He sighs "they need me Chloe."

"I also need you."

"I have given you my whole life isn't that enough?"

She turns around "lies! Lies! You married me, but you dedicate your days to others. Same for your time, interests, passion everything. You put everything in your work and crazy patients but nothing for me. You never take care of me."

He takes a deep breath "I feel obligated to do what I'm doing Chloe."

"Why tell me why."

He stands up making sure not to knock Chloe over and took a few steps. "It's a form to redeem myself for something I did a long time ago."

"What did you do?"

"An ennoble action that I'm embarrassed of."

Chloe stands up surprised at what he said.

* * *

_'Gezz He's very handsome. He's not like the other guys in the group that look okay also he looks more decent but why does he fight with his wife could it be that he doesn't love her or what? Hm he must have his reasons. He seems like a nice guy, but he must be a jerk just like every other man.'_

With that thought Mari falls asleep.

* * *

"I always knew that there was something you were hiding from me."

Adien walked pass her. "I never told anyone and the last person that I want to know about it is you."

"It has to do with a woman right it has to do with a woman." Chloe walks closer to him arms crossed.

"Yes."

She knew it. "Who?"

He sighs and turns around. "A teenager I met a while ago."

"What happened?"

He faces her. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you will despise me afterwards."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "It's that bad?!"

"Yes it's that bad! So much that it marked my life."

Chloe walked to him. "Tell me, tell me Adrien." She grabs him by his suit and starts shaking him. "Tell me I have the right to know. Tell me who that girl was. What did you do tell me! Tell me I can't live not knowing!"

"I can't tell you Chloe!" He moves her hands away.

"You have secrets from me?"

Adrien takes a deep breath and calms down. "Forgive me, I might tell you one day but this won't free me from my guilt and you..." he walks away from her before facing her. "Just forget we ever had this conversation."

"You think I would be able to forget Adrien?"

He looks at her before walking to her. "Please let's go to sleep Chloe."

"No."

"Please I beg you." She stares at him before walking to the door Adrien following behind.

* * *

The next morning Mari rides her bike through the park enjoying everything to see there. Then she rides on a sidewalk, but suddenly she had to stop because she got stuck, she unstuck herself and when she turns her head to the side she sees Roland walk out from a store and stops seeing her.

"Hello good morning coward street rat."

* * *

Chloe walks to the back garden where her mom was having breakfast. "Good morning mom." She kissed her mother's cheek.

"Good morning dear."

"How did you wake up?" Chloe sits beside her at the table.

"Anxious to know how it went with your husband last night." Natalie, who was a few feet away from them preparing Chloe's breakfast, walked to the table and put the plate in front of her. "Natalie please leave us alone we will serve ourselves."

"How you prefer Mrs." Natalie's tone was motionless.

"Natalie that's not how you speak with my mother."

Natalie forced a smile "as you wish Mrs." She walked away.

"Did you talk to Adrien about the divorce?"

Chloe sighs. "Yes."

"And what did he tell you?"

"That he won't give it to me" Chloe grabs a toast.

Audrey nodded "of course Chloe, where will he find another woman like you."

"It's not for me mom. It's to cover up appearances, for Maya." She puts her fork down and looks at her mother. "But there's something very important. Something that he confessed to me. I was right. There's another woman in Adrien's life."

* * *

"You left and abandoned us just like Mathew."

Mari rolled her eyes. "I had to look after myself not after you guys. Plus you guys deserved it. You are the one to blame for the fight Roland, trying to mess with me and of course the rest made fun of me."

"What's going on is that you are still not involved with our fun." Roland touches her bike, but Mari moves it away.

"And I'll never be I might be poor, but I'm decent and if I did not stop talking to painter hands is because I need the money he gives me but if he tries to touch me, I'll also lose contact with him."

"Mari no one has kissed you before?" She just looks away. "So you wouldn't like it if someone kissed you for love? I know you're afraid to fall in love right? Nevertheless, it's necessary in life Mari."

She looked at him. "I don't like the love you're looking for."

"Okay then what kind?"

"Well love from a mom a dad a friend just that."

"Fine since you don't like me like a man can I be your friend?"

She shook her head "no."

"What can I do for you to not reject me?"

"Understand don't mess with me don't touch me and that's it."

"Fine fine look I promise that I won't do it again but why are you afraid of a man's love? Is it that something happed to you?"

* * *

"So he didn't want to talk about it?"

Chloe just told her mother what happened, and that was her reaction.

Chloe shook her head. "No and it seems that it's very embarrassing for him."

"You should have demanded him to tell you."

"That's what I did mom I swear there was no way. He's such a traditionalist and conservative that's why he defends marriage so much, but if he could get rid of me without scandals, he would do it like this." Chloe snapped her fingers.

"No dear I'm not sure about that."

She sighs "look I'll see how the trip goes, but it's the last chance I'll give him." She looks at her mother "mom I want to ask you for a favor. I would like to make a party a reunion tonight."

Audrey looked surprised "today?"

Chloe nodded

* * *

Fu was sweeping in front of the house when he sees father Carlos walking up the stairs, and he didn't seem happy.

"Good morning father."

"Not so good Fu." Fu raised an eyebrow at father Carlos's bad mood.

"Are you in a bad mood?"

"Yes." He stops a few feet away from Fu. "Where is Marinette?"

"She left like every day to earn money."

"But where?!"

Fu continues to sweep. "I'm not sure probably to the house of the guy who paints, but I don't know where he lives-"

"You should always know where Marinette is and with whom she is with. That way, you would prevent her from being taken to a delegation."

Fu stops and looks at him. "What?"

"Yes that's right to a delegation."

* * *

"Nothing happened to me Roland. I don't know why you're asking."

That made her so mad that she threw her bike to the ground.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me than don't tell me, but I'm sure that something happened to you." Mari picks up her bike and starts walking away from him. "Fine from now on, I'll just be your friend good friends. Well, you shake my hand as a sign of peace?" He extends his arm out. She turns to look at him and quickly puts her hand with his and moves it away before he could grab it. "That's what I like you see this is better. We are starting to understand each other."

* * *

"You have most of the blame of what Marinette does."

At this point, the two men were inside the house drinking tea. Fu raised an eyebrow "me father?"

He nodded "yes."

"But how?"

"When you brought her to your house you took a serious responsibility with her Fu."

Fu puts his tea cup down. "Look father I found Mari a long time ago like a stray cat. I gave her a roof food and also care, and so you know I was the only one to open the doors of my house and heart to her so please don't lecture me."

"That's not enough Fu. You should have guided her in life. Inculcate principles, moral concepts help her form her mind and soul."

He sighs "I don't just lay around all day I have work to do. Look at all this tea orders that I do by myself."

"I understand."

"Plus what should I do tie Mari's leg to her bed with a rope?" Fu shook his head.

"No Fu just talk to her to tell her about the good and the bad. Marinette is like an innocent animal without knowledge of what's good or bad. We need to teach her, so she can learn the difference."

"Well I'm not a teacher just a tea seller."

Father Carlos finished his tea. "Well I will talk to her and teach her."

* * *

"The guest will arrive at 9 tonight so the waiters that will come and you guys should be ready a half-hour early got that Natalie?"

Chloe was telling the servants what to do for the party tonight.

"Don't worry Mrs. Chloe everything will turn out perfect."

Adrien's little sister Ruby walked down the stairs. "We're going to have a party Chloe?"

"Yes Ruby a little reunion motivated with the trip I'm taking with your brother."

Ruby smiled happily. "What trip Chloe?"

"We are going to Miami."

"Maya must be happy and excited." Ruby smiled

Chloe smiled softly "Maya is not going only Adrien and I."

Ruby's smile fades a little "well at least, you will bring her a gift from your trip. I'm going to study in the library excuse me Chloe." Ruby walks pass her.

* * *

"Did I tell you that Chloe invited me for dinner at your house tonight?"

Adrien and Edward were in the gym working out.

"Yes I know she organized it last minute as a farewell for the trip we are doing."

Edward nodded "hay you haven't told me how it went with the rebels in the delegation."

"Some were unstable others calm." Adrien stops doing the bike and uses a towel to wipe the sweat off. "In the end, I psychologically examined everyone even the not so youth."

"Well let's see what conclusions you get." Edward looks at his watch. "Well I should go take a shower I have an appointment. See you tonight and this time I'll take my girlfriend so you can meet her."

Edward started to walk away, but Adrien stops him. "You know what Edward from the group that was in the delegation last night, there was this girl who didn't belong in the group and had nothing to do with the fight, so we let her go. It shamed me to see her there so scared and powerless begging me to help her. I don't know why I'm so glad that she doesn't belong with the group of rebels. Plus with all of this, she has an original name."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah what's her name?"

Adrien smiled "Mari."

* * *

That night Mari walked to the church and saw father Carlos standing outside. She went to him with a smile.

"Hi father Carlos give me your blessing please."

Mari put her hands behind her back as Father Carlos started giving his blessing to her. Suddenly, he grabs her arm where it was and dragged her into the church.

"Ow! Father Carlos what the heck!?"

"Do me the favor of coming with me. We have a lot to talk about."

"It hurts."

"Deal with it."

"Well its not your arm. Let me go please." He lets her go once inside. "Why are you so mad father?"

"And why do you do bad things Marinette?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What did I do this time?"

"I know that you were taken to a delegation yesterday."

* * *

Chloe and Adrien were greeting the guest though Adrien's tone was not so happy. After a while, Chloe sighs. "You could sound nicer you sound like your not happy to receive them."

Adrien sighs. "Chloe you know reunions are not my thing."

"I'm going to check things are going well." She walks away before facing him. "Try to receive the upcoming guest kindly."

"Something else?"

She shook her head. "Nope that's it." She walks away.

* * *

"And that's how things happened, but it wasn't my fault that's why I made that story to that guy, and he let me go."

Mari was sitting on a chair as father Carlos was sitting st his desk.

"That is called treason Marinette. You should have had the same luck as your friends."

Mari crossed her arms. "Why father after they made fun of me and also cheering Roland on in messing with me? I don't think so. What happened to them, they deserve for being jerks."

He sighs "your something else Marinette."

"Well, you always tell me that I'm an angel."

"Yea a broken angel."

She stood up smiling. "Well, the important thing is that I didn't stay in jail."

"Understand that you lied."

She sits back down "I was going to beg God to forgive me. I was on my way there when I bumped into you. I just didn't want the laughter to overcome me because if I remember what I told the crazy cue doctor it's game over."

"Crazy cue doctor?"

"Yea the person I was talking about. The demander yea one of those doctors who cues those that are crazy, but since he helped me get out he's in my good side."

* * *

"This time we are not absent Adrien."

Adrien turns to see Edward walk towards him. "Good thing you came Edward." They give each other a bro hug.

"I present you my future wife Elsa Castle."

There standing next to his best friend was his cousin Elsa Agreste Castle.

* * *

"Please forgive me for what I did God. You know I had to lie I had no other choice. Please forgive me. Amen."

After she preyed, she left the church and walked home.

* * *

Adrien sat on a table away from the reunion. He just sat there thinking until he heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned to his right and saw his cousin sitting next to him.

"What surprises you have given me lately Elsa."

"You're not going to unmask me to Edward right?"

* * *

As Mari walked home, she heard a weird noise. She looked deeper into the shadows and saw a weeping puppy.

"Hay what are you doing here all by yourself?" She bends down and pets him. "You must be starving they abandoned you huh? It's obvious you're all dirty you might not even have a name poor thing. You're a stray right?"

* * *

"So you're the famous girlfriend of Edward?"

She smiled "yup Miss Agreste Castle the daughter of the powerful banker Christopher Agreste and his wife Ciel Agreste Castle, I'm your cousin."

"Yes a different cousin than who was in the delegation yesterday right? What's the real mask the one from yesterday or today?"

She smirked "you should know aren't you a psychiatrist?"

He stared at her "how did you dare come here Elsa?"

She smiled "I couldn't decline you can't imagine how many times I tried to avoid it, but it had to happen one day the bad thing was from last night."

Adrien looks behind him where Edward was before looking back at her. "Why are you cheating on Edward?"

"I have my reasons cousin."

"What are those reasons to cheat on someone?"

"I can't tell you right now."

He frowns "you also lied to me."

She laughed softly "no, I didn't lie to you who lied to you is Mari."

He looks at her shocked. "What are you saying?"

"Mari mocked you. You felled for her lies like a fool."

"Mari had nothing to do with you guys."

She laughed "that's what you think? Even though she isn't from our status, she's always everywhere with us."

* * *

Mari walked inside the house with the puppy in her arms. "I'm back from the church Fu."

"Good- what's that?" He looks at the puppy.

"Can't you see it's a puppy who came to live with us."

"What?" He looks shocked.

* * *

"What you're saying can't be true. You're lying to me Elsa."

She smiled "such a psychiatrist and a street rat lied to you like a fool."

"Mari told me that she was with you guys by chance that her parents were waiting for her and that they would yell at her."

She laughed hard. "Her parents to start with Mari is an orphan."

* * *

"That dog is...not so good looking."

"No Fu." Mari bends down letting the dog go. "He's very handsome. Even if he was ugly I wouldn't stop caring for the poor thing."

"Plus he's dirty."

"Right now but tomorrow I'll give him a good long bath, and you'll see how handsome he'll come out."

"Tomorrow? He's staying over night?"

"Wasn't I telling you that he's going to live with us. Please Fu let me stay with him. Surely some jerk abandoned him. He was out there starving, and I should know how that feels. This animal doesn't know what being loved feels like. He must've been mistreated just like me. I feel bad for him don't tell me to kick him out to the streets. Let me keep him, so I can care and love him."

"Well it's another mouth to feed, and he has a lot of teeth."

Mari stands up holding the puppy in her arms. "I'll prepare his food. I don't know how but I'll do it. He'll get fat and his fur well grow." She plays with his fur. "And I'll put some perfume, so he doesn't smell that bad. You'll see what an amazing puppy we will have. You'll let me keep him right?" Fu thinks about it. "C'mon Fu."

"The money is barely enough for us to live now a dog? Fine."

Mari smiled "you have a home teddy now what name shall we give you? What should it be teddy?"

"Teddy?" Mari looked at Fu confused as he repeated himself. "Teddy."

Mari smiled "of course duh that's what I have been calling you. You have someone who will love you Teddy."

Fu smiled watching her.

* * *

Chloe sat next to Adrien on the bed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for pleasing me love. You can't imagine how much fun I had with our friends. I'm going to brush my teeth it's late, and I need to sleep." She stands up and walks to the bathroom. "I'll be more beautiful for you."

Adrien just sat there thinking about what Elsa told him at the reunion and what Mari told him last night. He took a deep breath. "It can't be...but Elsa knew her name. I'm a fool that Mari tricked me."

* * *

The next morning Mari and the kids of her neighborhood were outside getting ready to give Teddy a bath. The kids were excited since they never had a dog in the neighborhood before.

"Okay help me bathe Teddy. Make sure you guys have water and soap." The only girl of the group handed her a bucket of water. Mari smiled and poured water on Teddy before handing it back to her. "From now on, you'll pour water on him."

* * *

"Here comes my husband now Adrien."

At the moment, Adrien was in the Dupain mansion. He was talking to Sabine in the living room as they waited for Tom. When he got there Adrien stood up to greet him.

"What a surprise Adrien I wasn't expecting you. You didn't tell me you would come yesterday at the reunion." They shook hands.

"Well I'll leave you two alo-" Tom stops Sabine from leaving with a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay love." He looks at Adrien. "Take a seat please."

"Thank you." He sits down "it's just that I needed to see you Judge Dupain."

"You're going on the trip tomorrow right?"

"Yes but before I wanted to put you on update about a mistake I made."

"You?" Adrien nodded "what mistake?"

"It's about the young lady from the delegation. The one I asked you to let go because she was innocent."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Was she not Dr. Agreste?"

Adrien shook his head. "No she lied to me. She told me a drama, and I believed her. You can't imagine how mad I am with myself. It irritates me how someone betrayed my trust like that and how I professionally failed. Judge she assured me that she didn't know the group. That she was with them by mistake."

"And how did you learn the truth?"

"By another person...she seemed so honest."

Sabine spoke up. "Who is she Dr.?"

"Her name is Mari and it seems that she is an orphan."

Sabine looked away. _'an orphan...an orphan.'_

* * *

Teddy shook himself wetting Mari snd the kids.

"Teddy! You need to take a bath Fu won't let you in the house if you're not clean." They continue to give him a bath, but he won't stay still in the end everyone was soaked by the time Teddy was clean.

* * *

"Thank you for understanding sir but in any case, I need to find that girl." Adrien stands up.

Judge Dupain stands up too. "Don't worry about it Adrien it's not a big deal. Plus if that Mari is in that rebellious group sooner, or later she'll fall again."

"Well excuse me." He nods at Sabine before walking to the door Judge Dupain follows him.

In the car Adrien puts his ear piece on and calls his house. Natalie was the one to answer.

"Natalie do you know who Mari is?"

"Yes sir her guardian is Fu who sells and makes the tea of Mrs. Chloe."

"Tell me where I can find her."

* * *

Mari was walking around the neighborhood. Enjoying the beautiful day. She passed a man who sells balloons he gave her a blue star balloon, and she thanked him. Suddenly as she was walking she was grabbed by the arm and was turned around with a force. The force was so strong that she let go of her balloon. "This time you won't escape from me." In front of her was Adrien Agreste the psychiatrist.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien leaned against his car with his arms crossed. When he saw Mari about to walk pass his car, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. The motion made her turn around, and she let go of the star balloon that she was holding. "This time you won't escape from me lier." Mari looked at him with a frown and gently moved back escaping from his grip. "You didn't expect me right?"

She gribed the bag that she was holding a bit tighter. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"What do you think?"

The two stared at each other with frowns on their faces.

* * *

A young lady with brownish hair in a ponytail and wearing a purple shirt, a jean skirt. and high length boots got out of a tax with a suitcase. She goes to the gates of an apartment complex and opens them to walk in. She walks to a certain apartment and knocks on the door.

The woman living in the apartment was currently reading the newspaper when she heard someone knocking she put the paper on the table and stood up heading to the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was standing in the other side. She looked at her up and down "Lila?"

* * *

"Who told you where I live?" Mari looked at him curiously.

"I'm not as dumb as you imagine the other night."

She laughed softly "you know that I lied to you. How did you find out?"

"You lied and that's all that matters." This whole time Adrien's tone was emotionless.

"It doesn't matter anymore or are you going to take me back to jail? Well guess what I won't let myself get caught because I'll run off and no one can stop me." She smiled confidently.

"You're not just a lier you're cheeky too. Because it wasn't true that you went to deliver a message instead of the fight nor the neighbor who was about to give birth and much less that your parents were going to get mad at you because you don't even have parents."

That made Mari mad. "Don't be noisy you have no right to tell me that!"

"I have the right to tell what affects me." Adrien said harshly.

"I can handle anything you tell me except the fact that I have no mom or dad." She glares at him.

* * *

"You'll have to work if you want to stay with me Lila. My pension won't be enough for both of us. You're my niece, but that doesn't mean-"

"Yes yes of course, I'll work aunt and when I'm settled, I'll look for an apartment to get out of your hair okay?" Lila who was sitting on the window corner moves to sit on the coffee table.

"Fine well let's see what happens." She grabs a piece of the newspaper and sits next to Lila as she grabbed the other piece. "If you earn enough you can stay with me." Lila nodded as she flipped through the newspaper. Her aunt grabbed an apple "what I don't count on is to pay all of your expenses girlie." She suddenly grasps seeing a picture on the newspaper. She takes it from Lila. "Look who's here."

Lila looked at her confused. "Who?"

"My friend Sabine."

* * *

"Look who's here love."

Sabine and Tom where outside in the garden reading. Tom was reading the newspaper as Sabine was reading a book. She looked at where he pointed at the newspaper and smiled. "Me during the Agreste reunion."

He smiled "Excidly." He took his reading glasses of. "You know we never talked about this before but what do you think of Adrien's wife?"

She thinks about it. "Well pretty refined although a bit arrogant and selfish."

"So you don't really like her?" Sabine shugged. "I'm not criticizing you love I feel the same way about her, and I understand exactly why you don't like her. Adrien's wife is haughty and dominant woman." He wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Unlike you, who is sweet and sensitive."

She smiled as he kissed her head. "Thank you love."

"And you came out beautiful in this picture."

She smiled more.

* * *

"Why did you get offended like that?" Adrien's tone softened. "Does it affect you that much to have lost your parents?" Mari stayed silent. "Since when are you an orphan Mari? What happened to your parents?"

"It's not your business." Mari turns around and starts walking away.

"Wait Mari." He rans after her and grabs her arm.

She moves her arm away. "Don't touch me."

"Mari you shouldn't have lied to me. I wasn't in the delegation by force I was there because I wanted to help you guys. Understand? To help you guys."

She shook her head. "Not true no one helps us. You must be looking for something."

"Well yes to rescue you guys from destroying yourself."

She laughed. "What a saint. You can't fool me. You think that you can control me? Well the other way around. Here people need to be careful with me." She puts her hands on her hips.

He laughed softly. "You don't have to tell me you already demonstrated that."

"Get this in your head, I'm not afraid of anyone must less someone who lets his wife yell at him like you." She laughed softly.

His smile stayed as he looks at her confused. "What are you talking about I don't understand you right now."

Her smile stayed as she copied what his wife yelled that day, and she also copied her movements waving her hands around. "You have me abandoned you don't want to go to parties with me when we are invited. For you, there is nothing more important than your job with those crazy people. I warn you Adrien! I warn you Adrien!"

Adrian holds her arms to stop her. "Alright Mari be quiet please. How do you know so much about my private life?"

"So you see I know a lot of things about you, and you know nothing about me. Let me go you're hurting me." She moves her arms away from him.

He sighs "I'm sorry if I hurted you Mari, I didn't think that I was holding you tightly."

"You know what just leave me alone." She pushes him to the side and walks off to her house.

* * *

"It seems like a lie that she remarried him. She has such luck."

Lila was staring at her aunt, who was now standing up, confused "what are you talking about?"

"It's a long story Lila." She shows her the newspaper. "This woman Sabine Cheng now Sabine Dupain-Cheng has a special past."

"You should tell me."

"No another day. " Her aunt puts the newspaper down on the table. "Now it's more important to talk about you. Tell me where do you plan to work at?"

"I don't know but I want to work somewhere that I'd earn a lot of money."

Her aunt puts her hands on her hips. "Oh yea tell me where that would be?"

"I don't know but I'm at the point that I'm looking for money under rocks." Lila plays with her hair.

"Yea me too." Suddenly, an idea came to her aunt. She smiled and sat back next to Lila. "And I believe the both of us well get it."

* * *

The next morning Chloe was in her room getting ready to leave for the trip. Her mom and Ruby were helping her. She runs to her jewelry box on her bed. "Where's my bracelet?"

"I have it Chloe." Ruby lifts it up. "Want me to put it on you?"

"Yes." Chloe goes to where Ruby is, and she puts it on her.

Audrey smiled "you look beautiful dear."

"Don't forget your jewelry box." Ruby told her.

"I can forget anything except my jewelry box." She went back on her bed and closed her box.

Ruby smiled "anyone could say that you were going to that trip to conquer a man."

"Well Ruby let's say it's a reconquer of my own husband." She stands up smiling.

* * *

Adrien sat on the couch with a sad Maya on his lap.

"When are you coming back daddy?" She looks at him sadly.

"In two weeks sweetie." He smiled softly at her.

She whined "that long!"

He chuckled "are you going to miss me a lot?"

"A lot." She kissed his cheek.

Chloe quickly goes to the living room with the other two women. "Let's go Adrien the plane will leave let's go."

"Alright alright we're going. We have plenty of time." He looks at Maya. "I promise to come back home soon."

Maya gets off from his lap and climbs the couch to hug her mom. Chloe quickly hugs her back. "Bye take care." She looks at Adrien. "Let's go, there's a lot of traffic."

Adrien stands up and lifts Maya up in a hug. "Sweetie don't be sad okay. You'll see that we'll come back when you least expect it."

"Stop talking about dumb things you'll console her later." Chloe was getting impatient.

He gently put Maya down. "Bye beautiful see you later behave okay." He starts walking out the room.

"Let's go let's go." Chloe dragged him away at this point.

* * *

"Good morn-no no I don't want flies on my work." Mari just went in the kitchen with Teddy in her arms. She was about to put him on the table, but Fu stopped her. "I might lose my job because of that."

"Don't be like that Fu." Mari pets Teddy's fur. "Teddy doesn't have flies anymore isn't that right Teddy." She lifts him up to eye level. "You already know that I gave him a bath, and he smells good."

"Well put that dog down so you can take these teas to the Agreste household."

She stares at him. "To the Agreste household?"

"That's what I said."

She shook her hand "ha no Fu, I'm not going to that household."

* * *

In Miami, Adrien and Chloe get out of a limo. They decided to spend the first week on an island. They would get on a private plane to get there. Excited Chloe walked ahead of Adrien while he speed walked to catch up with her. "Chloe wait up. What's the rush."

She smiled and clung to his left arm. "I'm so excited to spend this trip with you love."

They walked to the plane that was near the pier, and they got in. When everything was set the plan flew off.

* * *

"I already told you that I'm not going I'm not going I'm not going, and that's final."

Mari sat on the staircase holding Teddy. Fu was near the railing not upstanding why she was acting like that. "Why don't you want to go?"

She sighs a bit dramatic if you ask Fu. "Fu it's just that...There's something that I haven't told you. Yesterday the husband of the Mrs. You sell the tea to...I bumped into him and he lectured me because I lied to him in the delegation."

Fu looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes and he tried to put me in my place but guess what I put him in his place and left him opened mouth. Now how am I supposed to appear at his house? No Fu if he sees me. He will most likely kick me out." She snaps her fingers to prove her point.

Fu sighed and walked to the table. "Well I would do it, but I have so much work to do here."

"You can tell me to go anywhere Fu except the house of that Adrien."

His eyes widen when he remembered something. "Now that I remember Mr. And Mrs. Agreste aren't in the house. The driver told me that the Mrs. Won't be there but to still fulfill the order and deliver it to Natalie. Because they went on a trip earlier this morning by plane."

She looks at him. "Really Fu? You're not lying to me right?"

"When have I lied to you?"

She sighs "never."

She puts Teddy down and stands up walking to the table. "Alright fine if that Adrien isn't there than I will take the teas." She grabs the box. "You know Fu I would like to go on a trip by plane one day."

"I would like to fly one." Fu pretends to fly one.

* * *

"Chloe if you want put this down." Adrien tries to put Chloe's jewelry box down, but Chloe holds it tightly not letting him move it. She put it on her lap.

* * *

"Maya paint me a mouth please." Ruby used a paper mouth to play with Maya.

She giggled "I already painted you two mouths."

They tried to continue playing but every time Ruby tried to speak Audrey would play keys on the piano to interrupt her. Ruby sighed and straightened up. "At this time, my brother and your daughter should be arriving to the island Mrs. Audrey."

Audrey stood up straight. "Hopefully, they have a good time after all the work it cost Chloe to convince your brother to take her on a trip. The poor thing suffered a lot with the attitude of your brother. My daughter got to the point that she thinks Adrien doesn't love her and is only married with her to cover appearances."

Maya looked sad. "That's not true grandma." Ruby stroked her hair.

"I don't think it is prudent to say those things in front of Maya."

"I think that Maya should know the truth about her parents for what can happen. This trip means a lot for Chloe, and like she says this trip well decide her future with Adrien."

* * *

"Love why don't we stay another week?" Chloe faces Adrien with a smile.

He sighs "Chloe, I told you that I have to work."

She fowns and looks out the window. Suddenly, the pilots start asking themselves what is going on and Adrien and Chloe realizes that the plane was falling. Chloe started screaming.

"It's not working well." The controllers stop working completely.

"Oh no it's going to crush."

Chloe keeps yelling. "Calm down Chloe." He holds her tight trying to calm both himself and Chloe down.

"We're falling Adrien!" She keeps screaming.

To say that Adrien wasn't afraid would be a misunderstanding but between the pilots yelling that they were going to crush, to brace themselves and Chloe yelling sometimes his name was too much for him. The plane was just about to crush into the ocean and the last thing Adrien heard before losing consciousness was Chloe's high pitch yell.

* * *

Mari knocked on the gates of the Agreste mansion, and a gardener opened the gate for her; she thanked them and started walking to the house. From the gate to the house was a _long_ pathway. She didn't mind she loved to see the tress and the flowers it was almost like a forest to her. When she neared the fountain, she saw the ducks and smiled.

"Hi guys how are you doing today." She smiled at them before continuing to walk to the door. Once there she knocked on the door.

Inside the house, Audrey looked over the railing. "Someone open the door please."

Natalie opened the door, and Mari walks in. "Thanks." She walled to the main hall as she sees a woman walk down the stairs. "What's up." She smiled.

"The proper way is to say good evening Mrs." Audrey stops on the last step and looks down at her.

" Uh good evening Mrs."

"Haven't they told you to use the servant's door Wlwhen you come to this house?"

She smiled "well yes but I always forget, but I brought the box of teas that Fu made."

"Give it to Natalie, Natalie."

Natalie walked over to Mari. "Hay Natalie here." She hands her the box.

"I already told you to bring it from the back door Mari do it next time." Natalie had to have a serious tone as she spoke to Mari since Mrs. Audrey was there.

"Yea okay sorry."

* * *

"We interrupt this program to announce two Parisians, who seem to have died in a plane crash."

Ruby was watching her favorite T.V show while cleaning her dresser. When the announcement comes up. she turned to look at the T.V fearful.

* * *

Mari was sitting on the stairs waiting to get paid suddenly she felt a slight kick behind her.

"Get up."

She quickly got up and turned to see the woman. "Gezz."

"Here's the money now you can leave."

Mari didn't like the tone she was giving her. "Don't worry I was kicked out from better places, so I'm leaving now."

Audrey glared at her. "You're so rude. I'll tell my daughter to never buy tea from Fu ever again."

She smirked. "Well guess what its better for him. That way, he doesn't have to work his butt off all day."

Audrey glared harder at her. "Leave now."

* * *

Maya ran to the arctic. She went to the back moved some stuff and opened a drawer. She got in closed the drawer and went to an opening in the back.

In the other, side was a garden with a clear sky, pine tress, and candy like lollipops and candy canes growing from the ground.

Maya sat on a bench. "Grandma Emilie I'm here."

Behind her, a light start and a woman with blonde hair, green eye, and wearing a long white dress appears. She walks over to Maya and stops beside her. "Won't you give me a kiss?"

Maya turned to her left. "Grandma Emilie!" She hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Emilie smiled as she hugged her back then when they broke the hug, she noticed the sad look on Maya's face. "Why does my little girl have that sad look?"

Maya looked at her. "Because I'm sad grandma. That's why I came up here to see and talk to you." Maya hugged her again. "My mom and dad went on a trip and didn't take me. They left me with grandma Audrey, and I don't love her." Maya sits up to look at her. "I only love you."

Emilie smiled and hugged her once more. "My little girl my treasure. I adore you. I love you with all my heart."

* * *

"Do you buy the newspaper everyday aunt?"

Lila was standing outside the house but was talking to her aunt though the window. Her aunt was on the couch reading the newspaper. "Yes." She flips the page.

"Than tomorrow morning, I'll look at it and go look for a job." Lila smiled.

"Sure if you want but if you can't find something don't worry."

"Who can understand you? First, you tell me that I can't be a load for you. That you don't have money for my expenses and now-"

Her aunt stands up and walks over to the window. "Its just that since last night ah my sweet niece." She touched her chin. "I was making a plan. Something that could give us a lot of money for you and I."

"But-"

Her aunt put a finger on her lips. "For you and I."

* * *

"At the moment, it isn't certain if there are survivors. From the passengers there are two Parisians Adrien Agreste and his wife Chloe Agreste."

At this point, Ruby was sitting on her bed and after hearing their names tears started failing from her eyes.

* * *

"Disapear from my sight."

Audrey was getting impatient with this girl. Suddenly, she heard Ruby yelling her name.

"Mrs. Audrey! Mrs. Audrey!" Ruby quickly runs down the stairs.

"What's wrong what's wrong. Why are you yelling like that?"

Once Ruby got to her, she grabbed her hands and spoke while crying. "The plane...the plane my brother and Chloe-"

Audrey got worried. "What happened?"

"It fell." Mari covers her mouth as she heard that. "It crashed in the ocean. They just said it on T.V."

Audrey was stunned "no...no...no no...no it can't be was it the same one?"

Ruby nodded "the same one"

"Are you sure Ruby?!"

"I just heard them say their names...the plane fell on the ocean...and they died...your daughter Chloe...and my brother...my brother Adrien...they killed themselves...they killed themselves."

"No! No" at this point Audrey was crying too.

"The man of this house died." Mari whispered, but Audrey heard her and faces her.

"I told you to leave you are a stranger here you have no right to be present in family matters."

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Really." Mari quickly leaves.

Audrey and just stood there crying.

* * *

"My God Tom are you sure they were in that plane?"

As they were walking to the living room, Tom told Sabine about the plane crush. She faced him as she spoke.

"Unfortunately yes Sabine."

She sighed and sat down on a chair. "But how did it happened."

Tom sat on the couch. "It's still unknown exactly what happened."

"Are there survivors?"

He nodded "it's probably that they are"

"Did the Agreste survive?"

"It is unknown yet. They are still in the process of rescuing."

* * *

"Think that the days go by fast and your parents well be back in no time."

Maya had her head down on Emilie's lap as Emilie stroked her hair.

"Daddy kissed and hugged me but mommy just kissed me in the rush, and she didn't let me really hug her."

"Well its good not to hold feelings that hurt you and understand your mom a bit. You know that's how she is she barely shows her affection."

"You're the only grandma whom I love because you are so kind." Emilie smiled as Maya kisses her hand. "The other one the mom of my mommy is always lecturing me, and you can't really see me because you are far away in heaven."

"Its true, love but from there I'm always taking care of you, and even if I can't appear all the time."

Maya sits up and looks at her. "How is heaven grandma Emilie?"

She smiled "more beautiful than what you see now. When all the good people die, they go there and God is always with everyone. No one is angry there or has problems its all harmony and love."

"Maybe my parents don't come back, and I'm going to stay with grandma Audrey, and I don't want that to happen."

Emilie smiled "I assure you my queen that won't happen. Your mommy and daddy well come back after their trip."

Maya looks up sadly. "I don't like to separate from them. I love them so much my daddy more than anyone because he's so sweet to me. I rarely see my mom." She looks down.

Emilie lifts her chin. "You're a sweet and sensitive girl. When you grow up, you'll give importance to anything that has it, and you'll accept the people's personally more. Just remember that everyone loves you a lot even if some show it and others don't. My sweet queen," She hugs her.

* * *

Mari was sitting in the back of a city bus and thought about what happened earlier. _'Gezz what a shame that he died even though he was disagreeable and probably bad just like every other man it doesn't mean he had to die like that poor guy.'_

* * *

Audrey sat on the couch of the living room crying for the lost of her daughter looking at a picture of her. Ruby stood beside the couch watching her and crying silently. Natalie stood against a wall feeling sad for the family.

"My poor daughter. To have that happen specifically to her when she went to that trip so happy...my only daughter...no, no I don't want to think that I lost her forever. She's dead."

Suddenly the doorbell rings and everyone faces the door. Natalie quickly went to open the door. "Maybe there's news."

Audrey moves her position, so she's facing the door. "God let them tell me that Chloe survived please. Even if it's just her but let my daughter be alive please."

As she was speaking Ruby was about to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but after hearing that she didn't care for her brother, she quickly moved her hand away. When they saw Edward walk in Audrey quickly stood up, and Ruby spoke first. "Edward, Edward what do they know?"

"They just confirmed that there are survivors." Edward said as he walked to the living room.

Still crying Audrey became hopeful with a smile. "My daughter?"

"They still haven't given out the names but let's hope that both Adrien and Chloe are among them."

Audrey turned her head and saw that Maya was sitting on the stairs, she faced Natalie. "Natalie take Maya to the house of her friend Stephenie. Don't let her know what's going on."

Natalie nodded and walked over to Maya as Maya got down from the stairs.

* * *

Mari walked inside the house as Fu was washing the dishes. Fu turned to face her and saw the sad look Mari had. "Why are you all gloomy? Did they not pay you?"

Mari sighs "no Fu its not that I almost left empty handed, but here it is." She put the money on the table. "What a harsh thing to have had happened."

Fu looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"He died Fu."

He looked shocked "who? Father Carlos?!"

"No Fu! God forbids no. I was talking about the crazy cue doctor the husband of the Mrs. You work for. He died just like her."

* * *

Natalie took Maya to her friend's house. Once they were in the front gate Natalie took both of her hands. "You stay here playing with your friend Stephenie until I come to pick you up."

Maya looked at her. "I don't want to play Natalie."

"But you always beg me to bring you. C'mon go inside I'll wait until I can't see you anymore." Natalie hands her to the maid of the house and watches as they walk inside.

* * *

Audrey walks into the main hall where Ruby was sitting on a chair next to the phone still crying. "Where's Edward?"

Ruby looked up. "He left he said if he finds out anything he will let us know immediately."

Natalie walks inside the house. "I took Maya to her friend Stephenie's house."

Audrey nodded "it's best that she doesn't know anything, for the moment...my daughter. My poor daughter," Audrey walks away starting to cry again.

Ruby stands up "she only thinks about Chloe, she doesn't care at all about my brother." Tears fall down from her face.

Natalie looked at her sadly. "You know how she is child."

"Its not fair. Please God let both be safe, especially for Maya." She walks over to Natalie and hugs her. They stayed like that for a for a moment before the phone starts ringing. Ruby quickly goes to the phone. "Hello?"

"Its me Ruby." Edward was on the other line.

"What happened Edward." Audrey rushes to her and took the phone away.

"What news do you have for us Edward? What did you find out?"

"I have the list of the survivors Mrs. Audrey."

"Is my daughter among them? Is my daughter a survivor?"

"The one that appeared is Adrien Mrs. Audrey."

"I want to know about my daughter."

"Chloe hasn't appeared yet alive nor dead."

"No!" Audrey started to collapse Natalie and Ruby caught her and helped her to a couch. Ruby was worried about what Edward could have said.

"What happened? What did he say? What did Edward say?"

Since Audrey wouldn't reply and just kept saying no Ruby took the phone to talk with Edward. "Edward, Edward what did you tell Mrs. Audrey? What happened? Where's my brother?"

"They rescued Adrien alive."

Ruby sighs in relief. "Thank goodness. Where is he?"

"In a Miami hospital."

"What do we do to see him?"

"I'm already in the airport, I'm taking the next flight over there."

"What about us?"

"Wait until I call you to give you news."

The call ends and Audrey just stared at Ruby as she slowly moves the phone away from her ear.

* * *

Mari lights up a candle in the church. Father Carlos walks over to her.

"For who is the candle for Marinette?"

Mari looks up at him. "Its for the soul of a dead man father Carlos. Hey, do people still go to heaven when they die in the ocean?'

"Anyone who has been good goes to heaven it doesn't matter where they die."

"Well who knows maybe he was good...a bit disagreeable. He was that but he was friendly." Mari put the candle down and made a blessing.

* * *

Adrien slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital room. "The plane." He whispered as he tried to get up.

Edward who was there at the moment gently pushed him back to the bed. "Calm down Adrien. How do you feel?"

Adrien takes a deep breath. "Sore my whole body hurts Edward."

"At least you're alive Adrien."

"Edward it was terrible I thought we wouldn't survive." He thinks about what happened. "Suddenly, the plane started falling, and it crashed into the ocean." He looks at Edward. "And Chloe is she okay?"

* * *

Audrey was laying on her bed still crying. Ruby slowly walked up to the bed. "Mrs. Audrey you can't imagine how sorry I am, but we shouldn't loose hope Chloe can appear at any moment alive just like how my brother appeared."

"No. No! My daughter is dead and it's your brother's fault. She died and its Adrien's fault!" Audrey cries harder.

* * *

Edward walked to the edge of the bed before facing Adrien. "There is no news about Chloe."

Adrien stares at him. "Is she dead Edward?"

"It's unknown she is missing at the moment."

Adrien looks to his right. "It can't be. Edward I saw someone floating in a piece of the plane. I'm sure of it. She must have survived...it had to be Chloe." He tries to get up, and Edward rushed to his side to push him down again.

"Calm down."

"I'm fine." He keeps trying to get up.

"You need to rest Adrien calm down."

"I need to know that Chloe is okay." He gives up trying to get up.

* * *

"You can't accuse my brother. It was an accident Adrien doesn't have the blame for anything that occurred."

Ruby was by the bed now and was tearing up hurt by Audrey's words.

"He probably had the chance to save her, but he didn't want to." Audrey kept crying.

"What you're saying is terrible Mrs. Audrey. Chloe was his wife. Why would you think he wouldn't want to save her?"

"BECAUSE HE DIDN'T LOVE HER! He had her abandon he only kept her for appearances. In that accident, he found the opportunity to get rid of my daughter."

"That's not true."

Maya who was just back from her friend's house walked to the doorframe without them noticing her.

"You know that's not true."

"He could have saved her, but he didn't it's almost the same as killing her." Audrey stood up.

Ruby was in tears. "Stop it Mrs. Audrey."

"Yes Adrien let her drown. Chloe is dead and its Adrien fualt. Adrien's fault!"

Maya couldn't take it anymore and run in crying. "No! No! It's not true she's not dead. Mommy is not dead! Daddy didn't kill her! He didn't kill her." Maya was crying hard at this point.

* * *

"Nothing they haven't found her alive nor have rescued her body." Adrien puts the phone down and sighs. "She must have died Edward, I feel it."

Edward touched his shoulder. "Calm down Adrien it's too soon to loose hope."

Tears fall down from Adrien's eyes as he looks at Edward. "Does my daughter know?"

Once again, Edward walked to the edge of the bed before facing him. "No they hid it from her. Mrs. Audrey and your sister Ruby are heartbroken. I promise them to call them immediately when I got to you."

Adrien took a deep breath. "I want to talk to them." Adrien tries to get up.

Edward goes over to him and pushes him down. "Calm down Adrien I told you- calm down"

Adrien plopped down on the bed and sighed.

* * *

"Mommy isn't dead daddy didn't kill her."

Ruby was on her knees holding Maya's hands. "My dear calm down please if you get sick I wouldn't know what to do." She cups Maya's cheeks.

"Maybe we should take Maya to her room." Audrey said behind Ruby.

"Yea c'mon let's go to your room." Ruby stands up and lifts Maya in her arms.

Natalie walked in the room. " Mr. Edward is on the phone."

Ruby reached for the phone. "I'll answer."

"No! No!" Audrey stops her. "Take care of your niece, I'll talk to Edward. Then I'll tell you what he said , go." She gently pushes her off. As everyone leaves Audrey picks up the phone in her room. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Audrey." Edward was holding Adrien down by one hand.

"What is known of my daughter?"

"Still nothing Mrs."

Adrien reached out and took the phone from Edward. "Audrey it's me Adrien."

"MURDERER!"

Adrien was shocked at what she said. "What are you saying?"

"You. Are. A. Murderer! Yes! Yes! Murderer! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"

"Audrey Chloe has to appear alive."

"No. No it's not true. You did nothing to save her."

"Audrey there are more survivors, I saw them. I can't assume that it was Chloe but let's hope so."

"You wanted my daughter to die. You wanted to get rid of her."

"Audrey don't say such barbarity."

"You could probably save her but didn't. Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! You should be the one dead! Not my daughter. You'll get your punishment you'll see you'll get your punishment! Jerk!" Audrey throws the phone to the ground.

"Audrey." He moves the phone before hitting his hand to the bed in frustration.

* * *

Mari was sitting on the stars that night as Fu walked in the house. "I got the order from the Stallion houses." He sat on a chair at the table. "How are you feeling dear still sad?"

"Yes Fu even though the family is nothing to me. It still affected me to know that the Mr. And Mrs. Died."

Fu nodded sadly. "Yea but the one that will suffer the most is the little girl they left behind."

Mari quickly stood up and walked to the table. "They had a daughter?!"

"Yes a little girl around 6 years old."

"Of course!" Mari snaps her fingers remembering. "It must be the girl in the picture frame they have on a table." Mari crossed her arms sadly. "Poor thing now she's an orphan just like me."

* * *

Maya was laying in her bed still crying. Ruby was laying next to her holding her. There was a doctor next to the bed, and Natalie was standing in the other side.

The doctor handed Ruby some pills to give to Maya. "Can you please pass the water doctor." Ruby gave Maya a pill.

The doctor passed over the water. "You'll calm down dear it's just nerves. Though it won't be easy to recover from what happened."

"Thanks for coming doctor. I'm so worried about my little girl. What I want most is for my brother to return soon. Oh princess." Ruby kissed the top of Maya's head as Maya was still crying heartbroken. "You won't be alone I'll be here with you."

* * *

Mathew was about to walk in his house when he sees Mari approaching with her bike. "What's up painter hands?"

"Hay Mari why are you arriving so late?" He meets her half way.

"I just came to let you know that I didn't come today because I'm down in the blues."

He smiled "don't worry about it. The session wouldn't happen anyway since I have been in a reunion with the gang since early today but what's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

"It's just that the crazy man died."

"What crazy man?"

"You didn't meet him because you escaped in time Mathew but the crazy cue doctor who was in the delegation the other night. One that was going to examine our minds to those of us that was stopped in the club remember? The one I used to save myself from going to jail. He died in a plane crash."

"Don't tell me that Mari." Mathew shook his head.

"He was nothing mine but I did behave badly to him, and now I feel guilt. I really feel it Mathew."

* * *

Roxie, Alix, Michael, Elsa, and Jake were in Mathew's house when he walked in. "Did you guys find out. The guy died."

Elsa looked at him. "What guy?"

"The psychiatrist who examined you guys in the delegation the night of the fight in the club."

Roxie blinked "the one Mari tricked?"

He nodded "the same one."

Alix raised an eyebrow "are you being serious?"

"I just saw Mari outside, and she told me. He was with his wife in a plane that crashed in the ocean."

* * *

Mari once again is sitting on the stairs holding Teddy. "Gezz Teddy I think my hand slipped. I was harsh with the poor dead man. After all, he wasn't that bad. He wasn't like every other man. He wasn't as evil as that jerk who harmed me. Now if that guy is ever in front of me, I'll give him a piece of my mind."

* * *

The next-day Mari was sweeping when she heard her name being called. She looked over the railing and saw Nino on top of the first staircase. Mari smiled and put the sweeper aside and leans over the railing.

"You're quiet today." Nino had a soft smile.

"It's great that you came Nino, I wanted to see you."

"Yea I wanted to see you too, but you never appear at my house." Nino took out a lollipop from his pocket and swings it to her.

She catches it "well once in a while I'm heading there but things come up, and I forget."

"Uhuh."

"Trust me I think of you often."

"Do you really think of me?" Nino walks up the second staircase to stand next to her.

"Of course Nino."

"And what do you think of me?"

"Well sometimes bad things happen, and I'm sad, so I think of you."

Suddenly, Nino hears barking inside Mari's house. "What's that?"

"Ah c'mon that's Teddy." Mari grabs his arm and drags him in the house. "Hurry up." Once inside Mari picks up Teddy so Nino can properly meet him.

"Hi Teddy how are you want to be my friend?" Nino smiles as he pets him. "Where did you get him?"

"From the street where I come from. He was lost and trembling of fear. Just like me when Fu found me that morning next to the door. Maybe he bumped into someone who harmed him exactly like me." She sighs

Nino looks at her sadly. "What did they do to you? Who harmed you Mari?"

Mari looked at him. "I can't tell you Nino. I won't tell anyone. It's a secret a sad secret."

* * *

"The company will pay you everything you have lost so I ask you to calculate everything for us."

Adrien was sitting on his hospital bed listening to an officer. He turned to look at him. "What can you tell me about my wife." His voice was harsh as he spoke.

The officer sighed. "I'm sorry the process of rescuing stopped, and her body wasn't found. We have her as missing."

Adrien looked at him. "You mean she is dead?" The officer didn't have to answer just by the look he was giving Adrien got his answer. Edward had a hand on his shoulder as Adrien started crying the words the officer said repeated in his head. He couldn't believe that Chloe was actually gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya, who was wearing her white pajamas and her hair was in a side ponytail, ran to the arctic in tears. As she went up the _long_ staircase, she called out to her grandmother Emilie desperately over and over. She got to the arctic and went to the back moved some stuff and opened the back drawer. She got inside closed the drawer and went to the secret garden.

"Grandma! Grandma! Grandma! Grandma!" With each time that she called for her. Maya walks deeper into the garden, and her tears become more frequent. "Grandma Emilie where are you? I want to see you grandma Emilie. Come please...come...please." Maya falls on her knees. "Where are you grandma." Still crying she laid her head on a huge rock next to her. "Grandma Emilie come please! Please! Please! Please! Where are you? Grandma please grandma...grandma Emilie." She lifts her head. "Appear already, please appear."

A light appears behind her, and then Emilie took its place. She slowly walked up to the little girl in the ground with a worried look. "Why are you so desperate?"

Maya looked up and quickly stood up to hug her. "Grandma Emilie! Because daddy is a murderer!" Maya looks up at her.

Emilie was shocked. "No that can't be. Why do you say that? Your dad is incapable of hurting anyone."

Maya stopped crying as hard, but her tears still came out. "Grandma Audrey told me so. That he killed mommy."

Emilie shook her head and took Maya's hand leading her to the bench. "It's all a misunderstanding your dad is incapable of killing someone much less your mom. You know that your other grandmother likes to over exaggerate but don't worry I can assure you that your mom didn't die."

Both sat on the bench as Maya looked at her sadly. "I loved her a lot even though she didn't love me back. Are you sure you haven't seen her in heaven grandma Emilie?"

Emilie stroked her hair softly. "No my queen she isn't there."

Maya's tears fall faster now. "And will daddy go to hell because he killed mommy?" Emilie shook her head no sadly at her. "And where will she go if you have not seen her in heaven?"

"Come here my queen." Emilie hugs Maya tightly. "You shouldn't be suffering like this. If they had an accident than it was something made by destiny but don't worry your dad won't go to hell." They break the hug and Emilie smiles at her. "Because he is a good man, and your mom won't go there either because moms never go there since they always take care of their children with love, and God rewards them for that."

Maya calmed down a little. "Is that what you did with daddy when he was younger?"

Emilie smiled brightly. "Yes now don't suffer too much my queen. If your mom isn't here now one day she'll return you'll see."

"And my daddy?"

"You'll see him very soon." Emilie smiled happily at her cupping her cheeks. "And you'll be very happy." Still seeing that Maya was upset, she put a pouty face. "Will you believe in me? I don't want you to be suffering."

"Yes grandma Emilie I believe you, and I'll always try to do what you suggest me; I love you so much." Maya hugs her.

Emilie hugs back "My dear, I adore you with all my heart."

* * *

Audrey, who was wearing all black, walked out of her room just when Maya was skipping down the hall. Audrey with an emotionless look walked toward her. "From where are you coming from?"

"From up there." Everyone knew Maya loved to go to the arctic. They just assumed that she loved to play there they didn't know the real reason why she was up there.

"I don't know what you do in the arctic so much. Were you crying for your mom? Well, you know who killed her. That man you love so much. He is the murderer of your mom." With every word, hatred and anger comes out with her harsh tone.

Maya remembered what her grandma Emilie said and looked at her other grandma sadly. "Daddy isn't bad he didn't kill her."

Audrey narrows her eyes at her. "I'm sure he let her die drowning, and that's the same as if he killed her."

"Grandma Emilie says-" Maya covers her mouth remembering that one, people wouldn't believe that she sees her grandmother Emilie, and two, her grandmother advised her to just keep it a secret.

"There you go with your fantasies again. Your grandmother Emilie is dead. When will you understand that? Your dad killed my daughter. He killed her because he is a murderer. Did you hear me? Record this in your head your dad is a murderer." She starts to walk away but then turns back around. "Tomorrow we are going to go out to buy you black clothes. You need to mourn for your mom. You need to hate and despise the murderer of your mom." She walks away repating the word murderer over and over. Maya just looks at her processing what she said as she disappears from sight.

* * *

"I want to warn you that you'll return during hard times"

Edward stood on the edge of the bed looking at Adrien, who was sadly looking at the roof. "I know Edward, especially with my daughter."

Edward nodded "and much more with your mother in law."

"I'm more worried about Maya." Adrien looks at him. "Is she informed about the death of her mother?"

Edward nodded softly. "Yes."

Adrien goes to his right side "my poor daughter." He starts tearing up.

Edward sighed "she suffered a meltdown crisis hearing the news."

Tears fall down harder from Adrien's eyes. "I want to be with my little girl to comfort and console her."

* * *

Sitting on the stairs in her house seems to be Mari's favorite spot since she was there right now holding Teddy.

"Gezz Teddy planes can fall, and people die. That's so scary...the truth is I can't forget the dead man. Hopefully, he doesn't appear one of these nights to get me back from being a wolf to him." Mari sighs "I really feel bad for what I did. He wasn't as bad as that jerk." Mari pets Teddy's fur "you know what we should pay so his soul rests in peace. You will also prey alright Teddy?" She closes her eyes and preys.

* * *

On the next-day Edward and Adrien returned to Paris. Edward drives Adrien to his house. During the whole ride there Adrien thought about how things would change. He already knew that Audrey would make his life miserable and his poor daughter...knowing from experience losing a mother is hard. Once they got there Adrien got off the car and took a deep breath.

* * *

Maya was laying on her bed holding a picture of her mother that was cut in half. She cried as she put a finger on the picture.

"Mommy I love you." She put the picture on her shoulder hugging it and crying for her. "Mommy! Mommy." She cries harder with each passing second.

* * *

Mari went to Mathew's house for the painting session, but he wasn't there. The only person that was there was Roxie, and she said that Mathew wasn't there at the moment. Mari nodded and started covering the painting Mathew is currently working on. "Mathew didn't tell you when he was going to come back."

Roxie leaned on a wall. "No I'm going to wait for a while if I get tired of it; I'll leave."

Mari sighed "well, I do need to wait for him. I need the money he gives me to model for the costs of my house."

Roxie tilts her head "you pay everything in your house Mari?"

"No Roxie, look Fu is the one to handle the money, I just help him a bit." She smiles

Roxie walked to her. "So Mari which one of the guys in the group do you like?"

* * *

After dropping Adrien at his house Edward had to leave for an appointment with one of his patients. Inside Adrien and Ruby hugged each other. When they broke the hug, Ruby smiled softly. "After what we went through it seems like a lie to have you here in person."

Adrien looked at the hallway. "Does Audrey know that I returned today?"

Ruby nodded as she looked down. "Yes Adri I told her."

"I haven't seen her; she probably doesn't even want to talk to me." Adrien spoke sadly.

Ruby shook her head "don't pay attention to her. We need to wait for her to recover. You know how much she loved Chloe. Her only daughter and to loose her in that tragic way..." Ruby trails off not knowing what else to say.

"You know the effect to know that Chloe has left forever isn't easy." Adrien and Ruby sit on the couch. "Though I have the sensation that Chloe is still alive."

"From what I know there isn't any hope to find her body right?" Ruby tilted her head looking at him.

Adrien nodded. "Well they have her as missing, but nevertheless, I like to think that Chloe is in a long trip that she'll return from someday."

* * *

Mari looked at Roxie as she went to the living room with Roxie. "I really don't like any guy from the group Roxie."

Mari sighs as Roxie sat on the couch. "Don't tell me that you have never fallen in love before."

"No, never." Mari walks to the coffee table.

"Well I have and do you know who I like from all of them?" Roxie stood up with a smile.

"How would I know I can't read minds." Mari laughed softly.

"Roland." Roxie's tone was light hearted.

"That jerk? Gezz Roxie you're so blind." Mari laughed.

"Roland is a hotie he knows what he wants, and he is popular with women you're the only one that doesn't pay attention to you, nevertheless, he is only interested in you." Roxie crosses her arms and fowns.

"Well he was messing with me, and I gave him what he deserved you saw it Roxie but after that he asked for forgiveness and now we're friends." Mari sat down on a chair.

Roxie laughed "Roland Friends with a woman?"

Mari shrugged. "Well I told him with clearness not to look at me differently, and he promised."

Roxie walked over to her. "Hay Mari what's up with you and man? What do you have against them?"

"I don't care to have them as friends but that's it. It has to do with something that happened a long time ago I feel hated just by thinking about it. Because of him, I don't let any man to get near for me to fall in love. Hopefully, he died and if not for him to be suffering." As Mari spoke she looked out in the distance.

* * *

"Did you really love Chloe?" Ruby looked at Adrien and held his hands.

Adrien nodded "yes little sister, I loved her in a special way."

Ruby tilted her head "what way was that?"

Adrien sighed. "Lately without passion with love that was limited by regrets."

Ruby looked at him. "What regrets Adri?"

Adrien stayed quiet for a while before standing up. "I need to see Maya." Adrien walked away as Ruby watched him leave thinking about what he said.

Maya's room was special, it had two ways to get in. One was a normal door like all the other rooms in the house, and the other was a staircase that leads straight inside the room no door needed. When climbing the last steps you could see Maya's bed though the railings. Adrien climbed the stairs and saw his sweet daughter laying on her left side holding something with her eyes closed. As he walked to the side of her bed, he saw a picture cut in half on the ground he bends down to pick it up and saw it was his side of his wedding picture, the copy that he gave to Maya anyway. Seeing that she cut the picture and threw his side on the ground broke his heart. He never thought that the day Maya would do something like this would happen. He stood up and sat on the bed, he gently touched Maya's hair. "Sweetie." She jumped surprised.

After seeing it was her dad she sat up and backed away. "Don't touch me dad."

"My dear." It pained his heart to see her like that.

"I don't love you anymore. You killed mommy. You killed her. Don't lie to me! It's your fault mommy drowned." She backs away as Adrien tried to reach his arm to her shoulder. He started to tear up.

"Dear I'm not lying to you. My dear sadly, your mom won't be with us anymore because she went to heaven." She looked at him with tears holding the picture of her mom, he couldn't handle this. "Listen you can miss her and cry for her. That's fine we all understand you, but it's best that you remember her with love and sweetness. Remember all the good things about her but don't let her memory torment you please."

"You're bad God will punish you. You're bad! You killed her! I don't love you! You killed her! You killed mommy!" Adrien put his head down starting to cry hearing those words coming from Maya's mouth.

Outside the room, Audrey was walking pass when she heard Maya's yells. She smiled and kept walking.

Maya laid on her side again Adrien was beside her crying. "Sweetie please listen to me. Look at me please. Do you really think that I could've killed your mommy? Sweetie please look at me." Maya didn't move and didn't look at him. Adrien cried as he begged his daughter to look at him.

* * *

Mari rode her bike back home, but suddenly she heard someone yell her name to wait, and saw Nino running in front of her to stop her from going anywhere.

"What's up Nino. How are you?"Mari smiled as they do their special handshakes.

Nino smiled "good. Where are you coming from?

"From painter hands house I waited for him but the unprofessional never showed up." He handed her a lollipop, and she smiled taking it. "Thanks."

He nodded. "So what are you going to do tonight?"

Mari opened the lollipop. "Why do you ask?"

Nino blinked as he remembers the conversation he had with his mother earlier.

_"If you don't build up the courage I feel like I'll never have the pleasure to see you and her as a couple."_

_His mom was wiping the table as she spoke. Nino sighed "how do I do it mom? Can I confess something?" His mom nodded "I don't know how to declare myself."_

"Because I want to invite you to the movies. They're showing those movies that you like, and I wanted you to watch it with me. What do you think?" Nino smiled softly at her.

Mari thought about it before nodding "sure." She smiled, and his smiled even more.

* * *

Adrien had a hand on Maya's arm. "Sweetheart do you think of me capable of something as bad and terrible?"

Maya slowly turned to face him. "No daddy." She sat up "grandma Emilie says that you're not bad that you didn't do it but grandma Audrey-"

Adrien had a hand on her cheek. "You dreamt with my mother?"

Maya slowly nodded "you're good daddy." She hugged him having her head rest on his chest.

Adrien hugged her back. "Thank you sweetie thank you all I ask from you is to trust me dear. I will always love you and will always tell you the truth. Trust me."

Audrey was walking the stairs as he spoke. When she got to the top, she walked closer to the bed. "Let her rest Adrien."

Adrien took a deep breath. "I'm talking to my daughter Audrey."

"The doctor said that Maya needs tranquility." She replied with a harsh tone.

Adrien broke the hug half way to look at Audrey. "Talking to me doesn't harm her, we have a lot to say to each other."

Audrey puts one hand on her hip. "What did you invent about the death of her mother?"

Adrien glared at her. "I didn't invent anything I have always talked to her with my heart."

"Did you convince her that you had no fault in the death of my daughter?!" She glares back at him.

Adrien stood up and hissed. "Don't say that in front of her." Maya stared to cry again seeing the scene in front of her.

Audrey walked closer to him pointing a finger at him. "For you its best that I don't speak to uncover the truth. Of course, you can't lie to me, but I see that it was easy to trick her."

Adrien was losing patience he looked at the crying Maya before looking at Audrey. "Audrey please leave. We'll talk later." Adrien goes back to Maya and hugs her saying comforting words to calm her down. Audrey crossed her arms watching them.

* * *

"Tell me Lila what would you think if you could spend money to your heart's content?"

Lila was laying on the couch one leg on the coffee table. Lila's aunt was sitting next to her. Lila laughed "that would be amazing."

"Than we'll do it." Her aunt smiled.

"I don't believe you how?" Lila looked at her.

Her aunt smirked. "You just need to let me guide you."

Lila sat up "what's your plan?" Lila had a smile on her face.

'I'll tell you this very moment." She made Lila put her foot off the table and grabbed the newspaper opening to a page. "I present to you your future parents." On the page was a picture of Tom Dupain and his wife Sabine Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

Adrien walked into Audrey's room mad. "What you told Maya about the death of Chloe really affected her."

"Its natural what happened is terrible for anyone, especially for a young child." Audrey once again had her hand on her hip.

"That's why we need to avoid for Maya to have a trauma for your suffering. Audrey Maya's too young to accept what happened, but it's necessary for her to understand that death is natural." Adrien's tone was higher than normal, but not to the point of yelling.

Audrey frowns "Its not normal that her poor mother died because you didn't save her." She points at him angrily.

"I'm totally innocent of that accusation you're making!" Adrien yells losing his patience.

"That's what you say!"

"Understand Audrey! I don't want you putting my daughter against me, and that's final! It's not healthy for her." Audrey turned around her back facing him. "Maya is now an orphan of a mother. She only has me, and I should be the one she trusts most."

"What is that you're trying to say? That the child forgets about her mother?!" Audrey croses her arms.

Adrien took a deep breath. "No Audrey I'm only looking for that between her sadness, she finds comfort and accepts what happened so she can go back to school and her games."

Audrey faces him again. "I can't accept what happened!"

"I understand you! And you are at your right to act however you want but not here in my house and much less with my daughter!" Adrien starts to walk away afther that.

Audrey shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kicking me out on the streets?!"

Adrien turns around and walks back to her and hisses. "I'm asking you not to torment my daughter. Don't make her suffer more than what she already is suffering."

Audrey looked away. "But the memory of my daughter is-"

"Audrey sadly, Chloe is dead! It's impossible to bring her back to life. We need to resign to live without her, so I beg you, please understand and don't verbally abuse anyone in this house." Adrien looked at her seriously.

"And if I decline?" Audrey looked back at him.

"Than you have one option to leave this house." Adrien walks out of her room and decides to get fresh air. He leaves the house and goes to his car. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to go somewhere. He gets in his car and drives off.

* * *

Mari and Nino were in the movie theater watching a movie. Nino looks at her. "Are you liking the movie?"

Mari nodded "a lot." She continues eating her popcorn and cotton candy.

* * *

As Adrien drove around the words of hatred that Maya said to him hunted his head. It was painful to know that for a moment Maya believed that he was capable of doing such an act. For a young child to be suffering like that...and it being his daughter...he hopes this doesn't happen again.

* * *

"Mari...I want to tell you something." Nino looks at her.

"Not right now wait." Mari continues to watch the movie.

Nino sighs. "It's very important."

"When the movie ends okay." She eats her popcorn.

He took a deep beath. "Mari...I like you."

"Gezz Nino stop clowning off. Pay attention." She looks at him before turning back to the movie.

"Really I'm being honest." The words his mom told him earlier comes back to him.

_"One day as a surprise give her a kiss."_

"I'm in love with you." He goes for a kiss. Their lips were barely touching when Mari started hitting him, and the popcorn flew everywhere.

"Don't touch me!" Mari stood up. "You're just like all the other men." She stormed off. Nino stood up and called out to her, but Mari didn't stop walking away.

* * *

Remembering everything Maya said Adrien wasn't really paying attention to driving suddenly he saw that he was about to run someone over. He quickly put on the brakes just in time. Now paying attention, he realized that the person was Mari holding her chest obviously afraid about what was about to happen. He quickly got out of the car. "Mari are you okay?" Mari looked at him shocked and started mumbling. "What's wrong are you alright?" She starts breathing heavily. "It is you right?"

She shakes her head. "It can't be."

"What can't be?" She just stares at him. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Mari are you alright?" She starts panicking and screaming saying no. "What's wrong Mari its me Adrien. It's me Adrien." He grabs her arms trying to calm her down, and she does for a moment looking at him. He lets her go "are you okay. Why are you so scared?" He tries to touch her shoulder again, but she moves back and runs away. "Mari! Mari!" He watches her disappear into the darkness confused by what happened.

* * *

Mari ran in her house and closed the door leaning on it breathing heavily and looking up. Teddy started barking, she bended down and picked him up. "Teddy guess what the dead man is appearing to me. He died in the plane and now is hunting me for being so cruel to him. He wants to scare me, and he did it Teddy." She heard Fu walking up the stairs outside. "C'mom Teddy Fu is coming." She whispered as she ran to the couch and ploped on it pretending to be asleep. She didn't want to talk to Fu because the conversation of what happened earlier with Nino would come up, and she didn't want that.

Fu walked in the house tired and was surprised to see Mari on the couch. "What are you doing here? Didn't you go to the movies?" Seeing that there was no reply from her he assumes that she is asleep. "Poor thing she's like me tired." He goes to prepare tea before sitting down on a chair. Mari opens one eye to see what was happening and seeing that Fu was sitting at the table, she closed her eye and kept pretending to fall asleep until she actually did fall asleep.

* * *

"I have made my decision to stay in this house Adrien."

When Adrien walked in the house, he found Audrey waiting for him in the last step of the stairs. "That would mean that you realised your error and accept my conditions of no accusations."

Audrey walked farther as he spoke so her back was facing him. She turned to face him. "I accept."

"Did you think deeply about it? Are you sure about your decision Audrey?" He looked straight at her.

She nodded. "I'm sure."

"Good I hope you don't change your mind later, and it becomes into problems." Adrien started to walk up the steps.

"Wait Adrien I haven't finished." She spoke up hoping to get his attention.

He stops and walks down the steps again. "What else do you want to tell me?"

She looked at him seriously. "Do you plan on remarrying?"

He looks at her shocked. "Don't you think it is too soon to think about that possibility? I just became a widow-"

She shook her head. "I mean when time has passed."

He sighs "I don't know Audrey I don't know, but it's more probably that I won't. Something else?"

"No, nothing else." She smiled at him.

"Excuse me."

Adrien walks up the stairs as Audrey turns around and hisses. "You will pay the death of my daughter."

* * *

"My bed is calling me." Fu sighs as he stands up, and puts his teacup on the sink deciding to do the dishes tomorrow since he was exhausted. He walked to the stairs but before that he looks at Mari on the couch. "Is she cold?" He grabbed a blanket near him and covered Mari in it. He smiled and walked upstairs yawning.

Soon after Mari started breathing heavily and moving around frequently having her nighttime again.

_Mari is in a place that seems like a forest or the woods. It was raining cats and dogs so it was hard to tell. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her; she looked back but saw no one. When she looks back in front of her, she saw a man. Scared she ran away but the man chased her._

_She hid behind trees, but he found her; she rans as fast as she could, but it was for no use since the man would eventually catch her._

_He started to kiss and suck her neck as she tried to push him away and pleaded him to stop and leave her alone, but he only continued. She turned to look at him and..._

Mari wakes up yelling a single no and sits up breathing heavily. Teddy was on her, so she hugged him. "It's always the same Teddy. That jerk grabs me, and I can't escape. I can't nor can I see his face. I need to see it...jerk. I don't know who he is. If one day I bump into him and know who he is I'll attack him, I swear."

* * *

"She's my friend you say?" It was 8 in the morning, and Sabine was reading in her room when Plagg knocked before walking in saying that a friend of hers was waiting in the living room which confused her.

Plagg nodded. "Yes ma'am well, that's what she says, and that it has been many years since you two have seen each other."

Sabine closed her book. "What did she say her name was Plagg?"

Plagg shugged. "She didn't want to tell me because she wanted to surprise you."

Sabine thought about it "could it be...I should go and see to be sure." Sabine stood up and walked out of the room Plagg follows her.

Sabine walked in the living as a woman stands up to greet her. "Sabine my dear friend." The woman walked up to her.

"I don't know why I imagine it could be you." Sabine smiled hugging the woman. "So long since I have seen you Isabella."

Isabella nodded breaking the hug and holding her hands. "It has been so long."

Sabine tilt her head slightly. "Why haven't you looked for me? You just disappeared without saying anything. What's new in your life after all these years?"

She smiled "nothing, in particular, the same routine as always." She takes a few steps back "what do you think have I changed?"

Sabine smiled softly "a bit physically."

"The years haven't gone by easily for me Sabine." She smiled brighter. "...but you...look at yourself...look at how great you look."

Sabine shock her head "thanks Isabella, but I don't see it that way. Now tell me how did you find me? You have never been in this house before."

"I lost connection from you completely but a few days ago I found a picture of you in the newspaper and did some research, and here I am." She smiled

Sabine nodded. "Well I'm glad."

"Nevertheless, I was surprised at one thing to know you remarried Tom Dupain after all the problems you had with his family heck, I remember they voided your marriage to him." Sabine put both her hands up to stop Isabella from continuing. Isabella held her hands. "You have a lot to tell me friend." She hugged her but what Sabine didn't notice was the smirk Isabella had while hugging her.

* * *

Fu walked down the stairs "good morning Teddy." He smiled at the hyper dog before seeing that Mari was still sleeping on the couch. "Mari." He whispered touching her shoulder, she jumps up scarred and looks at him wide eyed. "Why are you looking at me like I was a bad man?"

Mari rubbed her eye. "You scared me."

"Didn't I brush my hair?" He says jokingly.

Mari looked around her. "Did I sleep here all night Fu?"

He nodded "all night. That's why I came to wake you up. It was odd to me that you were still sleeping here." Fu noticed something off from her usual self "do you feel bad?"

* * *

Adrien was sitting on the couch thinking when Maya slowly walked up to him. "Hay sweetie." He kissed her forehead "how did you sleep?"

"Good." She said softly.

Adrien noticed that she was still in her pajamas, and she should be ready for school. "You're not going to school today?"

She shook her head "no."

Adrien tilt his head confused. "Why?"

Maya sits next to him on the couch and looked at him. "Because I'm going to mourn for mommy."

"Who told you that sweetie?" Adrien stroked her hair.

"Grandma Audrey. She says that she will buy me black clothes." She keeps speaking softly.

"No sweetie look mourning comes from in here." He points where her heart is. "It is not in the clothes or to stop doing this or that. It comes from inside the heart. It's an intimate pain."

"Do you also have that pain daddy?"

He kissed her head and hugged her as his answer.

* * *

Mari, who just took a shower, leaned on a wall not saying anything. Fu looked at her worried and walked to her and touched her forehead. "You have a high fever you're sick Mari." Mari just looked as if she was spaced out with no care in the world.

* * *

"Maya I cared for your mom. She was my wife, and I shared many years with her and after all those years, she had you. Even though she just gave me, you as a daughter, I had to love her." He broke the hug and looked at her.

Maya looked sad. "But she died and I won't see her again."

Adrien put her on his lap and hugged her sadly. "Sweetie the death of your mom is very sad but to live leads to die. Understand?" She shook her head no as he broke the hug. "You're still too young for that. Think as it like this mommy left just like how I will leave one day."

"No daddy not you." Maya hugs him again this time tighter.

"Let's hope it's not right now but many years later. When you are a woman, and you don't need me anymore. When my life is completed, and your life is full of things. When you have kids of your own to live for and worry about plus care for, but I will stay with you for many years." He kisses her forehead.

* * *

"Then Tom searched for me, and we got married again." Sabine and Isabella were walking to the garden as Sabine told her the story of remarrying Tom.

Isabella smiled "I congratulate you you must be very happy."

"I can't deny that Tom adores me but-" she sighs

Isabella tilted her head. "But what?"

"I feel many regrets for what you know what I did Isabella." She faces her sadly "I live tormented for the pain of abandoning my little girl and to have never heard of her again."

* * *

"Here dear I made you a tea its very hot be careful." Fu hands Mari the tea, and she thanks him. "You probably have a stomach bug from eating so much junk food with Nino in the movies last night. I should give you medicine."

Mari shook her head. "No Fu, no."

"But you need it and I'll give it to you." Fu smiled

Mari pouts. "Well I won't drink it."

He laughed "than I'll grab you hold your nose and force it inside of you if I need to."

"That's only if you can get me Fu, but I won't drink medicine. Not even if I was crazy. " She pouts more.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hold on a moment." He walks to the door and opens the door to see Nino.

Nino smiled. "Good morning Fu."

Fu returned the smile. "Good morning son."

Nino looked inside the house. "I came to talk to Mari."

He nodded "she doesn't feel very well it might be because of all that junk food you guys had last night. Wait a moment." He walks back to Mari. "Its Nino dear he wants to talk to you."

Mari hold onto Teddy and hissed. "Well tell Nino that I don't want to see him."

Fu looked shocked. "But Mari-"

"Tell him to leave that I don't want to see him." Mari hissed more.

Fu blinked. "Why?"

"Make him leave Fu make him leave. I don't want to see him." Mari looks down sadly.

"Are you sure about what you're doing? Did you think well about it?" She nodded and he sighs.

* * *

"I don't even know if my daughter is still alive, or if she died." Sitting on a bench with Isabella, Sabine started crying remembering her missing daughter. "Do you see Isabella it's terrible. I looked for her I did a lot of investigating but no one...no one could give me information about her."

Isabella nodded slowly. "Your husband has influences maybe he could-"

"No-no no Isabella Tom doesn't know that I had a daughter. It was at that period of time that his family separated us, and I have hidden it from him all these years. I was incapable of telling him in fear...of embarrassment. You know the whole story. I thought that he would despise me...reject me." Sabine cried harder. "If I could at least find the priest that I gave my daughter to."

* * *

"You need to forgive her Nino, but Mari is very sick." Fu looked apologetic at Nino.

Nino fowns. "I can't see her for just a moment?"

"No Nino maybe another day. Have a good day." Fu was about to close the door when Nino stops him.

Nino takes out a lollipop from his pocket and hands it to Fu. "Give her this. Thank you." Nino walks away. Fu walked back to Mari opening the lollipop. "He left you this." Mari started crying shaking her head no. Fu looked at her confused and worried about her.

* * *

"Could you find the priest?"

Isabella looked at her curious. Sabine shook her head "no Isabella no, I don't even know what his name was...do you remember him?" Sabine looked at her hopeful.

"No I don't remember him." She looked down.

"At that moment, I didn't pay attention since I thought I was dying and my daughter would be alone in the world...he was my salvation...I give her to him. I thought that I would die in that dark fog that wrapped around me." Sabine wiped her tears even though she was still crying.

"But you didn't die." Isabella whispered.

Sabine laughed at the irony. "No I recovered consciousness a week later. I was ill from the world. A lot of time passed I don't know how much until I finally started feeling better. I had help from many people you included, but I didn't hear from my daughter again. There are days that I feel like I wouldn't handle this feeling anymore."

"In the time that we haven't seen each other did you keep looking for her?" Isabella looks at her.

"Yes of course but unfortunately it was useless. I lost hope." Sabine continued crying.

"Don't cry anymore Sabine." Isabella holds her hands. "I am convinced that I can't...and shouldn't stay quiet anymore."

Sabine looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Isabella slowly stood up and walked a few steps. "I'll confess something to you." She turned to face her. "Your daughter...your daughter lives."

Sabine stands up quickly. "She lives?!"

Isabella nods softly. "Yes and I can tell you where she is."

Sabine covered her mouth in surprised and tears of happiness fall from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella slowly stood up and walked a few steps. "I'll confess something to you." She turned to face her. "Your daughter...your daughter lives."

Sabine stands up quickly. "She lives?!"

Isabella nods softly. "Yes and I can tell you where she is."

Sabine covered her mouth in surprised and tears of happiness fall from her eyes, and then she walks up to Isabella. "My daughter lives? She lives?! Where is she? Who has her Isabella?!" Sabine grabs Isabella's arms in desperation. "Please tell me, please tell me." Sabine put her hands together as she begged Isabella to tell her where her daughter was.

Isabella tried to calm her down, but it didn't work so she just blurted it out. "She's with me. I have her."

* * *

"I swear father I only gave Mari one kiss. Yes, it was a stolen one, but it was a gentle one it wasn't for her to react the way she did." Nino was walking on a sidewalk explaining father Carlos what happened with Mari last night.

Father Carlos raised an eyebrow. "You say that she reacted with anger and violence?"

Nino nodded as he continued walking with him. "I don't understand Mari. Sometimes she is restless later she is sweet and innocent then she is mischievous."

Father Carlos smiled. "I know. I know her by heart. Some say she is an angel others say she is a little devil."

"You know what father I feel like what happened last night has to do with something that happened to her right after she escaped from the orphanage." Father Carlos and Nino looked at each other processing what Nino just said.

* * *

Adrien let Maya stay home from school just for the day only if she got out of her pajamas and into something else. His goal was for her to go back to her usual routine little by little. In no time, Maya goes back downstairs in a summer dress that was pink her favorite color. Adrien put her back on his lap to talk with her.

After a while, he heard Natalie say 'sir' he looked up and saw Judge Dupain standing next to her. He gently put Maya down and stood up. "Judge Dupain how are you?"

They shook hands. "Very good Dr. Agreste I was going to call you by phone, but I thought it would be better to come in person." He noticed Maya next to Adrien. "And who is this beautiful little girl?"

Adrien smiled gently putting Maya in front of him. "She is my daughter say hello dear."

"Hello." She said softly.

Judge Dupain held both of her hands in his. "You're adorable. What's your name?"

"Mayaposa." She replied proudly.

Judge Dupain chuckled. "Such an important name."

She giggled softly. "People just call me Maya for short though."

"A pleasure in meeting you Maya." Judge Dupain said sweetly.

"Me too because you're daddy's friend." Maya said honestly.

Both men chuckled at that. "Well, sweetie go with Natalie, we'll be in the library."

Natalie held Maya's hand. "Let's go dear."

As they walk away Judge Dupain looked at Adrien. "She is very sweet. You know I envy you Adrien. You don't know how much I would like to have a daughter."

* * *

Feeling better Mari was eating when she heard a knock on the door, and then it being opened. "Good morning Marinette."

Mari turned to face the person who came in. "Good morning Father come right in. This time you actually read my mind, I was planning to visit you at the church, but you beat me to it."

He put his hands in front of him. "I also wanted to see you to talk to you. I want to know what happened between you and Nino."

Mari frowned. "That fool kissed me."

He nodded slowly. "And that has a lot of importance?"

Mari nodded. "On the mouth is very bad. I didn't want to, but he did it by forced."

Father Carlos looked to the side. "Well maybe that was the error, but Nino is in love with you. He says it was a kiss with no bad intentions a clean kiss. Marinette I only want your happiness. It's time for you to look at the future. The path of a woman is to form a family to have kids. You need to have a boyfriend and marry after a while."

Mari rolled her eyes. "I'm never going to get married."

"Why not?" He looked at her seriously.

She looked straight at his eyes. "Because I won't let any man touch me or kiss me or anything."

Father Carlos crossed his arms. "Why are you afraid of men Marinette?" Mari doesn't answer and just walks away to the couch. Father Carlos turns to face her. "Answer me Marinette please why?"

Mari turned to face him. "It's because of the nightmare father."

He raised an eyebrow. "What nightmare?"

"It's always the same one always." Mari's tone turns sad as father Carlos walks closer to her.

"What occurs in that nighttime Marinette?" He puts his hands in front of him again. Mari puts her hands in her back pocket and sighs. "Have trust in me tell me."

* * *

"So you already have dictated sentence in the case of the youth who had a fight in the club?"

Adrien leaned on a chair as Judge Dupain sat on the other chair. Judge Dupain nodded. "Yes the process is completed."

Adrien nodded and walked in front of his chair to sit down. "So are you going to punish them?"

He shook his head. "The most that I'm going to do is give them a penalty fee."

Adrien smiled. "I think that's reasonable Judge."

"The one that saved herself from the situation is that girl who tricked you." Judge Dupain chuckled.

Adrien thought for a moment. "Yea...speaking of which I found Mari by chance last night."

* * *

"I have never told anyone father." Mari starts crying walking close to the stairs.

Father Carlos followed her. "You can tell me I'm like a father to you. What happened in your dream?"

Mari cried harder. "It wasn't just a dream father it actually happened. It happened to me in real life. He grabbed me by force and harmed me a lot. He embarrassed me...that jerk traumatized me for the rest of my life." Mari continues to cry as father Carlos looked at her shocked at her words.

* * *

"That young lady interests me a lot. I feel like we have a special case with her. Psychiatrically she intrigues me." Adrien spoke with a smile as Judge Dupain just looked at him.

* * *

"He hurt me a lot and harm me and kissed me and forced himself on me. I defended myself, but he was stronger than me." Mari kept crying and bends down in tears grabbing Teddy. "Oh Teddy." At this rate, Mari was crying a river.

* * *

"Dear friend don't cry anymore." Sabine was sitting on the bench again as Isabella was bending in front of her. "Please calm down."

"It's just impossible Isabella. I can't believe it. How can you have my daughter? Where did you find her? How do you know it's her?" Sabine looked up at her.

Isabella sighed. "I have no doubt that it's her."

"Please Isabella I beg you; I need to know I beg you." Sabine grabbed Isabella's hands as she begged her.

"Wait Sabine." Isabella slowly stood up. "You'll know everything soon." Sabine looked up at her in tears.

* * *

"Who was that jerk? Do you know him? Could you not see him?" Father Carlos looked at Mari as she stood up.

"No father that's why I can't remember his face when I try. I can't see him in the nightmares either. When I'm about to see his face, I wake up yelling like crazy." Mari hugs Teddy tighter as her tears wet his fur.

Father Carlos shook his head furiously. "How is it possible for a human being to be capable of something so low. To abuse a young girl like that."

Mari nodded. "I hate him! I hate him father Carlos. I would attack him if I could. That's why I don't want any guy any guy to touch me ever. I don't want that."

Father Carlos decided to take Mari outside in hope of cheering her up. She held Teddy the whole walk and soon felt a little better. After a while, father Carlos blessed her and walked back to the church.

"Hay Mari!" Mari looked to the side and saw Roland park his car near the sidewalk that she was on.

He had a smile, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment. "What did you loose in my neighborhood Roland?"

He got out of the car. "I was heading to your street to look for you. Can we talk for a while?" Mari just stared at him blankly. "What we agreed that we were friends didn't we?"

* * *

Isabella walked to a tree as she spoke. "I did a lot of inquiries and time after I arrived at the orphanage that I learned your daughter was left at." She turned to look at Sabine. "I took her out of there and since then she was with me."

Sabine stood up. "Why didn't you let me know sooner?"

Isabella put her hands in her pockets. "I already told you that I lost connections with you, and I thought you didn't care about her."

"For God sake Isabella how could you say that?!" Sabine said desperately. "I'm not those mothers who don't worry about their children." She covers her face crying.

"I'm sorry Sabine but I thought that based on your attitude." Isabella said sadly. "Now that I saw you again after all these years...I didn't plan to tell you the truth but...your pain...your worries...they convinced me...I don't have the strength to see you suffer when I could heal your pain...that's why I confessed to you that your daughter was with me."

Sabine took a deep breath and took a few steps away from Isabella. "My daughter...finally I have found her." She looks up at the sky. "Thank you thank you God. Is it that I finally deserve your forgiveness?" Tears fall harder. "To see my daughter to be able to hug her. To embrace her against my heart and to call her my daughter thank you." She turns to face Isabella and walked back to her. "Please Isabella take me to where she is take me to her. Please I beg you."

* * *

"Mari you grew up in an orphanage right?" Roland was walking with Mari on the sidewalk eating a cup of ice cream.

Mari nodded. "Yes."

"Do you know who your parents were?" He takes a bite of his ice cream.

Mari shook her head and said emotionless. "No."

He raised an eyebrow. "They didn't even give you their last name?"

"Not even that." Mari position Teddy better so she wouldn't drop him.

He nodded. "Than who took you to the orphanage?"

She turned to face him. "Father Carlos took me."

He took a bite of ice cream. "How did you end up in his arms?"

"My mom handed me to him." Again, Mari's tone was emotionless.

Roland looked at her softly. "Did your mom die?"

Mari laughs sarcastically. "No she didn't die."

He took another bite. "She's alive and never searched for you?"

"Never why would she? She never loved me. If she did love me, she would never have handed me over." Mari patted Teddy's head.

Roland took another bite. "She could've been those girls who just have one-night stands and didn't want trouble. Hay Mari without knowing you could be heir to a rich family."

Mari glared at him. "To be rich is not what I care for. I would just have wanted her love, but she didn't give it to me."

Roland nodded. "She could've died don't you think? It could've happened."

Mari shrugged. "Well maybe and even if she's still alive for me, she's dead." Roland was about to touch her shoulder, but she stops him.

"Mari you need love and I would like to give it to you. Of course love of a friend but can it change over time?" Mari just stares at him. "Mari my love for you is clean honest love of a man." Mari backs away. "Or love of a friend if you prefer."

"Look stop with your attempts oh such gentleman because I don't believe in love." She starts to walk away. "We're leaving Teddy see ya Roland."

Roland turns the opposite way as Mari and mumbles as he ate his ice cream. "You will fall Mari and you will fall with me."

* * *

"I want to hug my daughter. I want to tell her that I'm her mother. That I didn't want to cause any harm to her the opposite really." Sabine covered her face.

Isabella held her arms. "Yes Sabine sit down first we need to talk." Isabella leads Sabine to the bench, and they both sit down.

"But Isabella." Isabella hands her a tissue to wipe her tears off. "Thank you." She takes it and uses it.

Isabella looked down. "Look your daughter Lila was-"

Sabine quickly looks at Isabella. "Her name is Lila?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes."

Sabine looked in front of her and repeated the name. "Lila."

With a light smile, Isabella held her hand and continued. "I was saying Lila was adopted by my sister and her husband, they gave her their last name. She calls me aunt but she loves me as if I was her mom because she has always lived with me." Sabine looks down hearing Isabella. "Of course, Lila knows the truth about her origins." Sabine looked back at her. "Yea she knows that my sister and brother in law aren't her real parents, and that I'm not her aunt."

"Does Lila know I exist?" Sabine asked softly.

Isabella looked at her sadly. "You gave her up a long time ago."

Sabine sighed deeply. "I was sure that I was going to die when my daughter was born. I was even in the hospital for a long time. When I recovered I looked for her uselessness, and I love her. She's my daughter Isabella. I want to get her back please Isabella give her back to me. She's my daughter Isabella."

Isabella stood up and took a few steps. "If I didn't propose it to myself Sabine, I would never have found her. What would cost me in hiding the truth to you, nevertheless, I confessed everything to you." Sabine stood up as Isabella turns to face her.

"I'm sorry." Sabine grabbed Isabella's arm. "Forgive me Isabella." Sabine gives her a side hug. "You're right I understand you. You must love her a lot, and it hurts you that you can loose her."

Isabella looked at her sadly. "No, not that I think that if I hand her to you; I won't loose her. You would permit me to live with her right? Or would you forbid me from that privilege?"

Sabine smiled holding her hands. "Of course, we'll live together and be very happy." Both smiled happily but then Isabella frowns.

"What about your husband? What will you tell Tom?"

* * *

Mari walked into a Market and asked for some things. Suddenly, she heard her name being called behind her; she turned around and smiled. "Hi Mrs. Lahiffe how are you?"

Mrs. Lahiffe smiled. "Very good you know I hoped that we could talk a bit about my son...my son Nino."

* * *

"Your husband doesn't know that you two have a daughter. How will you solve that situation?" Isabella and Sabine were in the bench again.

Sabine looked at her. "I don't know Isabella. I don't know at the moment."

Just then Tom walks over. "I'm back love." Both stood up, and Tom looked at Isabella. "I'm sorry I don't think I know the Mrs." He noticed the tears on Sabine. "What's wrong Sabine were you crying?" Sabine laughed nervously.

* * *

"My son Nino doesn't understand why you got that mad while him." Mari was still holding Teddy as she walked with Nino's mom.

She tries not to cry. "Because he kissed me that's why."

His mom looked at her. "What's wrong with that?"

"For you maybe nothing but a lot for me." Mari tears up.

"Look Mari when people fail in love they kiss." Nino's mom said matter of factly.

Mari replied back the same way. "Well guess what I'm not in love."

She sighs. "But he is of you and a lot."

Mari shook her head. "That's not my problem. I don't even like him."

"It wasn't to make a fool of him either. His kiss wasn't to offend you. It was a declaration of love." His mom looked at her.

"It was a dirty kiss. A forced kiss and that's why I don't want to see your son Nino again near my house never. I don't want to hear his name either." Mari walks the other way mad and in tears.

* * *

"Did something happen Sabine?" Tom looked at her worriedly.

Isabella spoke up. "Nothing bad it's just Sabine is very sentimental, and since we started remembering the past, she got emotional. You and I met a long time ago Judge, but it's obvious that you don't remember anymore. I'm good friends with Sabine Isabella Red." She extended her hand out to shake.

Tom shakes it. "Yes, I think I remember you."

Isabella smiled softly. "I was with Sabine when you left her."

Tom nodded. "That sad and terrible period of time." Tom looked at Sabine and wrapped an arm around her. "Fortunately, we got back together and with every day that she spent alone and in sorrow I have given her many more days of happiness and love." He smiled and looked at Sabine. "Isn't that right Sabine?"

She smiled. "That's right Tom."

"Well Isabella stay at your home here. Keep on talking." Tom starts walking away as Isabella says good-bye watching him go and Sabine sits down again.

Isabella looked at her. "What will you do Sabine."

Sabine sighed as Isabella sits down next to her. "I don't know talk...talk with Tom. Tell him everything." She looked at her. "But before anything, I want to see my daughter." Sabine held Isabella's hands.

Isabella nodded. "You'll see her. You'll see her."

Sabine teared up happily. "I need to see her today."

Isabella sighed. "It has to be tomorrow my dear friend because I need to prepare Lila."

She nodded. "I'm just desperate to see her. Please understand Isabella please."

"Tomorrow." Isabella smiled. "Tomorrow at 10 in the morning, we'll be waiting for you."

Sabine sighed. "Where do you live?"

"I'll write down my address." Isabella went through her purse and took out a pen and piece of paper to write her address down.

Sabine put her hand over Isabella's. "Thank you thank you Isabella."

Isabella held her hand. "Don't give me your thanks now. There will be time to show me your gratitude later."

* * *

"I went to the house of Marinette to talk to her." Father Carlos smiled at the woman in front of him.

The woman looked at him worried. "Did Mari say something to worry you father? You have this look-"

He shook his head. "No Marlena there's no problem. What about you how are you?"

Marlena smiled sadly. "Forgotten by God like always."

He looked sadly at her. "Don't say that he never forgets any of his creatures."

She smiles a bit brighter. "The truth is with the daughter God gave me...it's enough for me to come here everyday and give thanks."

He smiled at her. "Have you heard of Alya?"

She nodded. "I received a letter yesterday. My girl writes so beautifully. She's a treasure, and she studies hard father."

He smiled brighter at her. "I'm glad that Alya gives you such satisfaction Marlena."

Marlena fowns a bit. "I have gone through hard time keeping her away from me to give her a good education, but it's worth it because education is the best weapon to fight and succeed in life father. If Mari who I care for deeply could have educated herself she would be someone else just like me...anyway for what I came here for." She hands him money. " Here, for the orphanage."

Father Carlos shock his head. "The money isn't enough for you you should keep it."

"Imagine if people only gave what they had plenty of." She smiled. "Keep it for the most needed. The young ones need it. I wish I could help more father." He smiled softly at her.

* * *

That night Isabella got off the taxi as she thanked the driver before closing the door and started walking in her apartment complex. Inside the house, Lila was sitting at the kitchen table painting her nails. Suddenly, her aunt came in all happily saying hello multiple times. Lia put her nail polish down. "What happened what happened how did it go with your friend?" Lila was desperate to know how it went.

Isabella put her purse on the table and smiled brightly. "Great success."

Lila smiled just as bright. "Really aunt?"

"Yes we'll be rich!" Isabella put her hands on the table excitedly before walking to the chair next to Lila's. "We'll have the great life."

"But what happened to the real daughter?" Lila looked at her curiously.

"She never appeared Lila ever. From tomorrow on you will take her place." Isabella smiled pointing at her with her hand.

* * *

Sabine held the paper with the address against her chest. "I don't know how to thank you God. Thank you for giving me my daughter back thank you."

* * *

"Sabine is crazy to meet her dear daughter." Isabella makes fun of Sabine's desperation by using a soft tone.

Lila looked at her. "What about the husband?"

Isabella waved her hand at her. "He doesn't know yet, but Sabine assured me that she will tell him."

Lila nodded. "And she believed the story you told her?"

"Of course everything." Isabella pulled out the chair and sat down facing Lila. "And tomorrow she's coming to meet you." Lila raised an eyebrow at her. "I told her that my sister and her husband gave you their last name, and that you call me aunt but you consider me like a mother since you always lived with me."

Lila put her arm on the table and leaned on her hand. "You are terrible Aunt Isabella."

She smiled. "We will have a new life Lila. Do you realize that? Important relationships, social events parties-"

Lila smiled sitting straight up excitedly. "Shopping the best of everything."

Isabella nodded more excited. "Expensive dresses, jewelry-"

"Yes and hot millionaires lovers." Lila smiled excitedly.

"Of course being the daughter of the famous Judge Dupain." Isabella said pointing at her with her hand.

"I'll make a good marriage. I'll marry a millionaire I'll have servants to even fan me. I won't move a finger for the rest of my life." Lila had a bright smirk as she spoke.

"That would mean you're determined to do the role." Isabella smirked at her.

"Of course in fact." Lila took a deep breath and smiled sweetly. "From this moment on I already feel like Lila Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

The next morning Sabine was already up and ready to go even though she still had an hour before the meeting time. She was getting her purse ready as Tom came in their bedroom, still in his pajamas, and looked at her curiously. "You're going out so early?" Sabine looked at him unsure what to say.

* * *

Isabella was putting some flowers on the coffee table as Lila walked down the stairs. "You do know how you should act right Lila?" Isabella looked over at her.

Lila nodded with a smile. "Of course aunt. What time did you say my dear mother Sabine will be here?"

Isabella smiled. "At 10 in the morning."

"Will you be very proud of me you'll see how good I represent the role of." Lila makes a sad look. "The abandon daughter."

Both laughed at that.

* * *

"I'm going shopping." Sabine finally spoke.

Tom nodded walking to the bed. "If you want I'll take you, then I'll tell the driver to pick you up."

Sabine faced him. "No thank you; I prefer to take the car since I have other things to do, plus I want to go now, and you're still not dressed. It's getting late Tom." Sabine starts to walk away.

"Late to go shopping?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

Sabine stopped and smiled nervously. "I want to beat the sun." She goes over to him and kisses his cheek. "Bye love." She walks to the front door and out the house. She gets in the car and sighs. "I can barely believe it. It seems like a lie. I will meet my daughter."

* * *

Roxie was in the police station, and suddenly she saw a man walk pass; he seemed very familiar. She raised an eyebrow. "Sir." The man turned around to face her, and she couldn't believe who it was. "Mr. psychiatrist what a surprise didn't you die?"

"Die?" Adrien walked up to her.

Roxie nodded. "That's what everyone you examine that day of the fight thought. Mari told us that you died in a plane crash in the ocean."

He sighs. "No wonder. Now I understand."

Roxie looked at him confused. "What?"

"Mari found out about the accident that's why she panicked when she saw me." He looked at Roxie confused. "What are you doing here again."

She sighs. "Paying the penalty fee your friend Judge Dupain gave us. Well except for Mari that tricked both of you." She smiled at him.

* * *

Sabine arrived at the apartment complex and parked her car. She got out and walked inside and finds the right apartment. When she finds it, she knocks.

Inside the house, Lila hurries to her spot fixing her hair.

* * *

Fu was resting outside when he suddenly grasped in surprise. "My God the dead man!"

Adrien looked at the man amused. "You too? Fu right?"

He nodded. "Yea the same one that works for your household selling and making your tea but didn't you die in that accident?" Fu laughed to himself. "Of course not you wouldn't be in front of me. Dead people only come out at night and when they party."

Adrien laughed with him. "No sir I didn't die in the accident. I want to see Mari to clear that up to her. Sadly only my wife died."

* * *

Isabella opened the door and smiled. "Sabine." They hugged. "Come in we were waiting for you."

Sabine walked in as Isabella closed the door. Sabine walked in the living room and saw a young woman sitting on the couch. Isabella walked beside Sabine and said softly. "Sabine here's your...your daughter."

The woman slowly stood up and Sabine looked at her sadly unable to move.

* * *

"Well Mari is in the neighborhood cleaning our laundry but if you appear to her just like that be careful not to give her a heart attack." Fu smiled at him.

Adrien chuckled. "Don't worry. What are you to Mari Fu?"

He smiled softly. "Family wise nothing but a while ago I opened the doors to my house and to my heart to her. She's a daughter to me."

Adrien smiled. "What about her parents?"

Fu fowns a bit. "She doesn't have parents, she's an orphan. She grew up in an orphanage."

Adrien sighs. "I'll go see her excuse me and thank you Fu."

Adrien walked into the neighborhood, and walked to the back where the laundry is done. He saw Mari busy working her back was facing him, so she hasn't noticed him. He smiled "Mari."

She quickly stopped and started to slowly turn around seeing it was him she froze not believing it. "Why do you keep on appearing."

"I want to talk to you." He said calmly.

"Dead people talk? I thought they only spooked." Mari looked at him uneasy.

Adrien chuckled. "No Mari I'm not dead."

Mari looked at him unsure. "Didn't you drown in that plane crash in the ocean?"

He shook his head. "No I did suffer an accident, but I didn't die in it. If you want proof than touch me." He extends his hand for her to touch. Mari looks at his hand hesitantly. "C'mon touch me to be convinced that I'm alive." She slowly raises her hand to touch one of his fingers but panics and quickly moves her hand away.

* * *

"Lila now knows the truth. She is aware that you are her real mother. She took it very well so much that she was anxious waiting for you." Isabella holds Sabine arm. "What are you waiting for Sabine weren't you crazy to hug and kiss your daughter?" Isabella looks at Lila. "And you Lila."

Lila looks at Sabine with sad soft eyes and whispers. "Mom."

That broke Sabine from her trance, and she went over to her daughter and hugged her crying of happiness and shock and relief. Lila softly hugged her back as she lets her smile fade.

* * *

Mari finally touched his finger but quickly moves her hand away. "Well yes, you're alive."

Adrien's smile faded a bit. "Sadly, my wife was the one who died."

Mari frowns. "May God have her in his grace."

He thanked her and leaned on a pole as Mari continued doing the laundry. "So was my accident the reason why you panicked the other night? Plus you seemed very nervous."

Mari nodded. "Well that and other things many other things." She turned to face him. "You cue crazy people right?"

He smiled at her with amusement. "Well let's say that I help the people in having their minds in order."

"Well I'm going to ask you a favor." She continues her work. "If you could help me take away a nightmare that I always have."

* * *

Sabine breaks the hug. "My dear daughter it seems like a dream. I thought you were lost forever I suffered so much for you; I looked for you to the exhaustion. I cried thinking that...thinking that I wouldn't see you again." Sabine couldn't stop crying as she cupped Lila's cheek.

Lila smiled softly. "Don't cry mom we both need to be happy."

Sabine nodded trying to stop her tears from falling. "Yes you're right." Sabine looked at Lila fully. "You're so beautiful."

Lila kept her smile. "You too mom."

Sabine smiles sadly. "To think that you grew up far away from me and became a woman, and I couldn't see you unable to be with you during your happy and sorrow times. I missed so many things about you. You must see badly of me Lila. Please forgive me, I was a coward when I gave you to that priest to take care of you. I was so sick and ill, and so worried. I thought I was going to die, and I thought that you my dear girl would be alone in the world."

"You don't need to mortify yourself in remembering sad things mom. Aunt Isabella told me everything." Lila smiled at Isabella and reached for her hand. "I love Aunt Isabella so much."

Sabine smiles and grabs both of their hands. "And you should keep loving her my dear girl." Sabine looked at Isabella. "She has done a lot for you." She looks back at Lila. "And even though she hid the truth from me for so long I am grateful to her. When I take you to my house, she will come live with us."

All three smiled as Lila gave Sabine a side hug. "Thank you mom thank you."

When they broke the hug, Sabine looked at her. "Can you ever forgive me Lila?"

Lila smiled cupping her cheek. "Of course mom."

Sabine looked down. "I need to give you a lot of explanations."

"I'm not asking for them mom, I know that you suffered a lot." Lila smiled brightly. "And now I'm happy knowing that my real parents live."

Sabine smiled. "We will love you with all our hearts. When Tom learns the truth and meets you, he'll love you just the way I do I'm sure." She hugs her. "We'll give you everything you need. You'll be the center of attention in the house. Nothing will be too little for us." Lila and Isabella smirked at each other.

* * *

"What are the nightmares about?" Adrien looked at Mari curious, and she just stares at him. "Do you not want to tell me?"

"It's just a nightmare." She said emotionless.

Adrien chucked. "Yes but what happens in your dream?"

"Do I have to tell you?" She looks at him blankly.

He nodded. "Of course for me to be able to help you, I need to know everything about what occurs in your nightmare."

Mari sighs and continues working. "Nevermind than."

Adrien stood up straight. "I would love to help you, you know." She ignores that comment. He takes out his wallet and took out a business card handing it to her. "Take it."

She looks at him. "Why?"

"All my numbers are on here. If you ever need me or think that I can help you with something call me. Please." He smiles at her and she just looks at the card.

* * *

Father Carlos was sitting at his desk when Nino walks in. "Good morning father."

Father Carlos looked up and smiled. "Good morning son."

Nino sat on a chair in front of him. "I'm sorry for bothering you father, but I wanted to know if you had the chance to talk to Mari?"

Father Carlos slowly nodded. "Yes somewhat."

Nino looked at him curiously. "And what did you tell her about me?"

He looked at Nino. "Not much I was trying to justify you saying that if you kissed her; it wasn't bad intentions."

"And did she understand?" Nino looked hopeful.

Father Carlos shrugged. "I think so."

Nino smiled. "So I can go over to her like nothing happened?"

He sighs. "In my opinion, my you should leave Mari alone right now romantically wise anyway."

Nino fowns. "But father-"

He puts his hand up. "At the moment, she is incapable in falling in love with you or any other guy."

Nino raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

He sighs. "She is having problems. She suffered traumas, and scars were left on her. Maybe over time she'll change, but you can't pressure her."

Nino sighed. "Father please tell me what is covered in all of this? Tell me the truth."

Father Carlos looked at him sadly. "I can't tell you anything."

* * *

Mari sat in front of her porch and looked at the business card in her hand before looking next to her leg at Teddy. "The crazy cue doctor said that he wanted to help me." She smiled. "Gezz that sounds nice. Father Carlos helps the whole neighborhood, but he wants to help me. Look he left me his card." She looks at the card. "His name is Adrien Agreste." She smiled brightly. "Adrien...he smiled at me Teddy, he smiled."

* * *

Tom was reading a book in the living room when Sabine walked in the house about to head to the bedroom. "Sabine." He puts the book down and stood as she turned and walked to him.

She smiled. "Hi love."

He noticed the look on her face when she was in front of him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She avoids eye contact.

"C'mon love I know you too well you have something." He looks at her worriedly.

She looks at him. "Tom I need to talk to you. It costs me a lot, but I want and should do it."

He puts a hand on her back and leads her to the couch. "Sounds like something important. Sit down." She sat down, and he sat next to her. "I'm listening." She stays silent for a while. "Please speak."

She sighs. "It's just that I don't know how to tell you."

He looked at her concern. "Isn't there trust between us?" She looks down. "Please speak."

She looked at him again. "You need to forgive me Tom since I have lied to you for many years."

He raised an eyebrow. "What lie are you talking about?"

She glanced down. "A long time ago I..." She looks up. "Had a daughter."

Tom was shocked. "Are you joking?"

She looks sadly at him. "Do you think that I would joke about something so serious and dedicated Tom?"

"A daughter? You had a daughter?!" He looks at her surprised.

She nodded. "Yes Tom a daughter...that's yours."


	7. Chapter 7

Sabine looked at him again. "You need to forgive me Tom since I have lied to you for many years."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "What lie are you talking about?"

She glanced down. "A long time ago I..." She looks up. "Had a daughter."

Tom was shocked. "Are you joking?"

She looks sadly at him. "Do you think that I would joke about something so serious and dedicated Tom?"

"A daughter? You had a daughter?!" He looks at her surprised.

She nodded. "Yes Tom a daughter...that's yours."

* * *

"At these moments, Sabine must be talking to her husband. We must be prepared everything seems to indicate that when your dad finds out he has a daughter, he'll become crazy with happiness and runs over here to meet you." Isabella smiled at Lila, who was leaning on a wall facing her, as she had a cup of milk in her hands. "But we can't ensure anything." Isabella walks to the other wall and leans on it.

Lila smiled. "Well hopefully, he comes soon because I'm ready to receive him opened armed."

Isabella smiled slightly and faced her. "The days of depression have ended. Of a single cup of milk for dinner." She giggles and completely leans her back on the wall. "Very soon we will eat in a fancy dining room with fine plates covered with silver. Servants surrounding the table."

Lila frowns a bit. "What if a complication happens?"

Isabella frowns too. "No." She waves her hand and smiles again. "It's better if we are positive."

Lila crosses her arms and leans on her side. "And if the real daughter appears?"

* * *

Mari rides her bike to a flower stand and buys two roses. Mari thanked the seller before getting back on her bike and riding off.

* * *

"I had a daughter who is yours." Sabine and Tom were now standing. Sabine slowly turned around to face him as she spoke.

"Where?" Tom had a stun look on his face.

"I gave birth in a hospital when I was left alone when your family made up that story about me, and you left to America and they canceled our marriage." Sabine spoke with tears threatening to fall.

Tom was shocked. "It can't be."

"I realised that I was pregnant when you were already gone, and I couldn't tell you anything since I had no clue where you were nor how to find you." Sabine starts crying at this point.

"Later when I returned got back together with you and got married again. Why didn't you tell me the truth at that time? What reason did you have to stay silent?" Tom didn't know how to feel right now. And seeing Sabine crying didn't help. "What happened to that daughter Sabine? Where is she? Why didn't you have her with you? Is it that she died?"

Sabine backed away hearing the last part. "No Tom she didn't die."

"Tell me what you did with her?" Tom was desperate now.

"I gave her up." Sabine blurted out. "I gave her up and they took her to an orphanage."

* * *

"This time they aren't stolen Jesus. I saved some euros to buy them for you. I know they aren't the roses of Mrs. Snow, but they have to do. At least, they're the same color." Mari fixes them in the vase and smiles standing up and walked away.

She saw father Carlos in a room reading a piece of paper. "Sabine Dupain-Cheng...Sabine Dupain-Cheng."

Since he was distracted Mari decided to scare him, she sneaked behind him and climbed a staircase inside. Once she was on top she called out. "Father Carlos." Surprised he turned around and looked up at her. She smiled. "You're really into that paper right? You didn't even see me enter."

"I need to visit these people to ask for help." He said looking up at her.

She looked at him confused. "Without being noisy. What for?"

"As always for the orphanage. Everything is needed Marinette clothes, shoes, beans, bread, milk especially the milk." He looks at the list of people again.

Mari smiled. "Don't worry father that'll get fixed you'll see."

He chuckled softly. "It's not as easy as you think."

"You'll see that it is. At least with the milk." Mari smiles brightly and father Carlos stares at her.

* * *

"Why do you worry it's very difficult for the real daughter of Sabine to appear." Isabella walks over to Lila with a confident smile.

Lila looks at her. "Uhuh but if it happens?"

Isabella thinks about it. "If that happened with all the pain of the heart, we would eliminate her from our path." She said with a smirk.

* * *

"Before I forget father Carlos, I already gave Jesus his flowers." Mari smiled as she climbs down the stairs. "They are humble just like you say he likes them." He just gives her a stern look. "What? Don't look at me like that I didn't steal them from Snow. I brought them with a few euros that I earn. I swear." She smiled. "And look about the milk for the orphans-"

"What is happening in that head of yours Marinette?" He asks firmly.

"Look touch it and see that I have nothing in my head." Mari tapped her head as proof.

"What are you planning?" He crosses his arms.

Mari smiled and did a slow spin. "Miracles can happen don't you think?"

* * *

"You were capable of sending your own daughter to an orphanage?" Tom didn't know how to handle this information, but it was clear that he was upset.

Sabine was sitting on a chair. "Let me explain the reason to you."

"There is no reason to justify the action Sabine." Tom takes a few steps away from her then turns back to face her. "It's cruel with no emotions something that I don't consider in you. A woman who does that has no forgiveness from God. It's terrible to hand a child who formed in you to a stranger. How could you quit up on your daughter on our daughter?"

Sabine cried during his speech and looked up. "I was very ill and I thought I was going to die and leave her alone in the world. That's why I gave her to the priest who was going to give me the extreme unction, and I never saw her again." She finished in more tears.

"But you didn't die. I came back we remarried, and you never told me about her. Why did you keep something so important a secret?" He looks at her frowning.

"Because when I had the strength again and looked for her, I couldn't find her. For a long time, I tried to find her but I had no luck." Sabine looks down.

"My God." Tom sits on the chair across from her and leans on his hands looking down.

"Please forgive me Tom. Please forgive me." Sabine stood up walked over to him and bends down. "I feared your insults your thoughts your motions. I was afraid...afraid you would reject me and leave me alone again. I didn't want to loose your love I already suffered a lot, and you were the only thing I had. That's why I stayed silent. Please forgive me Tom."

* * *

Mari was in Matthew's house modeling when Roxie and Jake walked in.

Jake smiled. "Hi."

Mathew turned to face them. "Hay guys what's up?" Jake and Mathew gave each other a bro hug.

Jake looked at Mathew. "Do you have money Mathew?"

"Somewhat why Jake?" Mathew raised an eyebrow.

"I need to complete the penalty fee the Judge gave us for the fight in the club." He walks farther inside the house looking at Mari. "The one that you and Mari escaped from."

"How much is the penalty fee?" Mathew put his paint brush down.

Roxie sighs. "1,812.42 euros."

Mari was surprised at the amount. "That much? How cruel of them."

"All of you need to pay the same amount?" Mathew looked at them both.

Jake nodded. "Yes Roxie already paid. Right?"

"Yes." Roxie sighs then looks at Mari. "By the way, Mari while I was paying I found your friend the psychiatrist. It's not true that he died."

Mari nodded. "Yes I found out Roxie. Now how well you do it Jake?"

Jake shugged. "What I earn is barely enough to live on much less pay a penalty fee that high."

"Such a cruel Judge but he'll see what happens when messing with us." Mari smiled at them. "You know what I'm going to do? I'll learn where he lives and throw rocks at his windows, and you'll see I won't let any of his windows untouched."

Mathew chuckled. "Would you really be capable to do that Mari?"

Mari nodded. "Of course."

Roxie smiled softly. "Well I know where he lives."

Mari smiled brightly. "Then give me the address Roxie, and you'll see what I'm capable of."

* * *

Adrien was talking with Ruby in the main hall when suddenly the phone rang. Ruby picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

The person on the other line whispered. "Mom?"

Ruby was shocked at the voice that sounded so familiar. "Chloe?"

Adrien looked at her surprised and took the phone from Ruby. "Hello? Hello?" The line cuts off and Adrien slowly put the phone down. "They hanged up."

Audrey walks down the stairs. "Who called?"

"It was her...it was Chloe." Ruby said stunned at what happened.

Audrey shook her head. "You're crazy."

"No I'm not crazy it was her voice. " Ruby said confident.

Audrey looked at her. "What did she say?"

"Only one word mom...she probably confused my voice with yours." Ruby said stunned.

"No no no that's absurd." Audrey glared at her.

"It was Chloe, I'm sure." She said desperately.

"My daughter is dead." Audrey said sternly.

Adrien just stood there biting his lower lip unsure of how to handle the situation.

* * *

"You can't live under a lie all your life and then find out something as big as what you just told me and stay calm." Tom leans back on the chair.

Sabine is now leaning against a wall. "Yes I understand you."

He sighs. "It was a hard emotional crash. I think that I would need time to recover."

Sabine shook her head. "No you don't need to wait Tom...because I already found our daughter."

Tom quickly turns to face her shocked at the information she just gave him.

* * *

The next morning Mari goes to the apartment complex of Mrs. Snow and puts every milk bottle that was in front of every apartment door into a bag.

* * *

Sabine was eating breakfast at the garden when Tom walked over to her. "You woke up early today."

She nodded slowly. "I could barely sleep "

"Yea I noticed." He walks over to his chair as Sabine had her sad look. "Don't be so worried love." He sat down. "You haven't told me where our daughter is."

She looked at him. "I have Isabella's address and her phone number."

He smiled. "Then don't wait anymore call your friend to bring her." Sabine dropped her fork. "Let our daughter come home."

Sabine smiled brightly and stood up. "Thank you Tom." She goes over to him and hugs him.

* * *

Mari rides her bike to the orphanage and puts the rest of the milk in the bag before slowly opening the front door and walks inside carrying the bag. Mari went to the head nun office and put the bag on the desk.

"Look what I got you mother Sofia." Mari starts taking some of the milk bottles out of the bag. "Milk for the children."

Mother Sofia stood up surprised. "Mari where did you get that?"

Mari smiled. "From where else? The market."

"But with what money did you buy them?" Mother Sofia smiled back at her.

"With some money that I earn doing some errands." She shrugged. "And a little birdie told me that milk was missing for the children, so I told myself even for one day I needed to take some. After what you guys done for me, it's the least I can do." Mother Sofia was speechless at how much milk was in front of her. 'Don't ask me any more questions or tell me anything mother. Let's go take the milk to the children they're probably starving." She lifts the heavy bag as mother Sofia, and another nun helped her take the milk to the children.

* * *

Fu was relaxing on the couch when Snow bursted into the house. "Where's that good-for-nothing thief?!"

Fu raised an eyebrow a bit irritated. "Who are you talking about Snow? Why do you come in as if this was your house?"

"Look I enter because I have to enter." Snow looks around. "And you know who I'm talking about." She steps on a chair to look on top of the stairs. "That street rat that you hide in here." She gets down from the chair. "Where is she. The one you and father Carlos call an angel?' She said 'angel' in a sarcastic manner and looks in the bathroom.

Fu stands up. "You can't search my house just like that."

Snow walked back to him. "Where are you hiding the street rat?!"

"I'm not hiding anyone! And stop insulting." He glared at her.

"Don't tell me that Mari isn't a street rat." Snow puts her hands on her hips.

"You better leave." He chases her to the door. "Leave before I call the police on you for intruding into someone else's house."

"And you even threaten me? The one who will call the police is me to accuse Mari as a thief!" She walks out angerly.

* * *

Mari smiled at the happy faces of the children. One of the nuns looked at Mari. "You made them very happy. Your so kind God bless you for everything you do for us."

Mari smiled. "It doesn't cost me anything, and I love doing it."

"And they gave you a great tip for the errands you have done?" Mother Sofia asks curiously.

"Of course a lot." She goes to a nun feeding a baby. She smiled and gently picked the baby in her arms. "Look at this little girl drinking her milk." She grabs the baby bottle from the nun and feeds her.

* * *

"If they don't come they'll call right?" Lila leans on a wall holding the phone.

"I'm sure." Isabella is packing up.

Lila frowns. "I'm starting to doubt it."

"Don't worry your pretty little head girlie." Isabella turns to see her.

Lila sighs. "It's just that if Sabine talked to her husband last night, and he was interested they would've contacted us already."

"Look." The phone rings and Lila quickly handed it over to Isabella. She took it and answered. "Hello?"

"It's me Isabella, I already talked with Tom." Sabine spoke softly.

"And how did it go?" Isabella asked as softly.

"Good that's why I'm calling you. Please bring our daughter. My husband wants to meet her." Isabella smiled and tried to keep her excitement in.

* * *

"She's calmer." Mari smiled holding the baby in her arms. "See mother Sofia full stomach and happy heart. I'm saying that since I know how it is to starve."

"Talking about starving do you want to have breakfast with us?" Mother Sofia asked her with a smile.

Mari thought about it. "Sure." She kisses the baby's cheek.

"It's not much but it's enough.' Mother Sofia puts her hands in front of her.

"It has to be quick though because I still need to do another good act." Mari giggled.

"Really Mari?" Mother Sofia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but this time it is different because instead of milk, it will be with rocks." Mari plays with the baby girl.

Mother Sofia was confused. "Strange what well you do with rocks?"

* * *

Plagg opens the door for the two women. "Please come in."

The two women thanked him, and he led them to the living room where Sabine and Tom were waiting for them. Once there it seemed like the four were having a staring contest before Isabella broke the silent. "Here is your daughter."

* * *

Mari rode her bike to the Dupain household, but first she stops by a field full of rocks, and with the same bag that she carried the bottles of milk she put rocks inside and not just any kind of rocks, but the biggest rocks that she could find.

* * *

Lila and Tom broke the hug they were in and Lila smiled. "Dad...do you permit me to call you that?"

Tom smiled. "Of course Lila."

Sabine goes over to Lila and hugs her. "Wolcome to your house." Lila smiled brightly as they broke the hug. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"Same for me. Well for everyone right?" She looks at everyone with a huge smile.

Tom chuckled. "Well I'm happy." He put a hand on Sabine's shoulder. "Its not everyday that a daughter falls from the sky."

Everyone laughed at that and Sabine held Tom's hand. "This is like a miracle."

"Lila can barely believe it right dear." Isabella had a hand on Lila's left shoulder and the other hand was on her right arm.

"Of course its...its well imagine I suddenly find out that my real parents are alive, and well I'm...I'm baffled stunned it seems like a dream." Lila giggled.

Sabine smiled brightly and hugged Lila. "Well it's reality sweetie."

"Yes mom." Lila smiled even brighter.

"We will show you around the house. You need to get familiar with everything here so you feel comfortable around us. Come over here sweetie." Sabine leads Lila to the main living room.

"Wow such beautiful furniture and so many flowers." Lila said spotting the flowers on the coffee table.

"Well they are to receive you." Sabine said looking at her. "Plus we have prepared you a special dinner. I thought it would be best to do it here at home in the intimate of the family."

Lila nodded her smile still present. "Of course mom. Everything is beautiful. This house is like...is like a palace."

Sabine nodded. "And one day it well be yours. Everything well be yours." Sabine hugs Tom in happiness as Lila and Isabella smirked at each other.

* * *

Mari finally got to the Dupain household. She put her bike to the side and grabbed the bag full of rocks. She put the bag through the fence and on the ground before starting to climb the fence. Once on the other side, Mari grabbed the bag and headed to the back garden. She found a good spot to put all the rocks.

* * *

"What did you think of your bedroom?" Sabine held Lila's arm as the four climbed up the stairs again.

Lila smiled. "It was divine mom. I never imagined to ever having a room like that."

"We will have to decorate it in Lila's taste." Tom said from behind them.

Lila turned her head slightly to look at him. "No dad I like it how it is."

Sabine shook her head. "No sweetie everything will be new for you."

Tom nodded. "Of course tomorrow, we will go so you can pick your furniture."

"And to buy you clothe." Sabine added

Lila looked at them with a smile. "Please don't spoil me too much."

Sabine held her hands. "But that's what we want plus-"

Suddenly, a crash was heard, and everyone looked shocked at the sudden noise. Then another crash was heard. "What was that?" Tom asked sternly.

"Sounds like someone broke a window." Isabella said looking at them.

Another crash was heard. "What's going on?" Sabine asked worriedly.

"They are breaking all the windows of the house." Isabella said shocked.

"But who could it be?" Sabine asked.

"I will go find out." Tom walked over to the back yard and who he saw was both unbelievable yet not shocking. "It had to be you!" He yelled at the girl. She took off, and he chased her. "Are you crazy? What are you doing? Come back here! I told you to come!"

Mari didn't stop she just kept running.

* * *

Adrien was in his office reading when suddenly the phone rang, and he answered knowing it was his secretary. "Hello?...yes let her in please...thank you.." Adrien put the phone down as his cousin walked inside his office. He sighs putting his book away. "What are you doing here Elsa?"

"First of all, good morning cousin. Won't you invite me to sit down?" Elsa leans on one of the chairs smirking.

He rolls his eyes. "Please sit." She sits down. "What do you want?" He puts his hands on the desk intervening his fingers.

Elsa goes through her purse. "I came to bring you this." She takes ou money and hands it to him.

* * *

Tom looks at the girl on top of the gate. "Get down from there. I told you to get down!"

Mari laughed as she climbed down from the other side. "What do you think that I'm stupid? To get down so I get put to jail I don't think so."

"You think I can't do it? You're doing damage on personal property." He stares angerly at her.

"Well guess what it won't be right now because I'm leaving." She smiles and continues to climb down.

"Why did you throw rocks at my house?" He looks at her confused.

She stops and stares at him. "Because you are cruel. Knowing that my friends don't have money, and yet you gave them a high penalty fee. They're stressed getting the money to pay you. I just did it so you remember us."

Tom walked closer to the gate. "You'll be the one to remember me. Because what you're doing is a crime. You can end up in jail."

"That is if you can catch me. Bye Mr. Have a great day." She jumps down and gets on her bike. Tom quickly opened the gate and tried to get her but she gets away. Tom just glares at her direction.

* * *

"It's to pay the penalty fee." Elsa puts the money on the desk. "Mine and someone else's."

Adrien leans on his chair. "Look Elsa I have nothing to do in terms of money."

She rolls her eyes. "You were in the delegation cousin."

He nodded. "Yes only as a psychiatrist. The penalty fee you need to pay where you were taken." He hands the money back to her emotionless.

She sighs. "Can't you do me the favor?"

He looks at her sternly. "Of course not you need to personally pay the penalty fee."

"Anyone can see me and tell my parents." She stares at him blankly.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry Elsa but I can't do the favor you are asking me for."

"I see that you are wishing me bad luck." She looks away from him.

"I'll tell you something. Else." He leans on his desk. "I see myself capable of forgiveness for any errors but the lying freely bothers me a lot."

She smiled. "This is about your friend Edward right?"

"Yes mostly for him. How long do you plan to have that double life of yours? Why are you cheating on him Elsa?" He looked at her questioningly.

* * *

The head maid Tikki walks up to the group. "Six windows were broken Mrs. Sabine." She walks away.

"Did you see who it was dad?" Lila asked as Tom walked back to the group.

He nodded. "Yes a young woman."

"Who? Do we know her?" Sabine asked curiously.

He shook his head. "You don't she's a young delinquent who went to a delegation."

Isabella looked at him surprised. "Well if you know her we should call the police to arrest her."

He nodded. "That's what I'm going to do. It has to do with those girls from the streets without a family raised in an orphanage being an orphan."

Sabine looks at Tom sad for the girl. "You'll send for her to get arrested?"

* * *

"Mari!" Mari was riding her bike home when Nino walks in front of her. She stops and just stares at him as he smiles sadly at her.

* * *

Adrien looks at her. "Edward is a nice guy. Responsible honest-"

"And very boring." Elsa finished emotionless.

He stares at her in disbelief. "He pleases you in everything you want because he loves you Elsa."

"I'm fed up with that." She glares at him and stands up.

"Why?" He asks her.

She leans on her chair. "You know very well that since I was born, they had me though threads. Pleasing me adoring me. My family my friends the whole world I'm a spoiled girl. I have everything I want but the time comes when one feels overwhelmed and doesn't want to know about anything."

He looks at her. "That's why you're searching for new and exciting things."

She smiled. "Excidly cousin something forbidden something mine. It's like an escape understand?"

He sighs. "I don't give you the support, but I understand perfectly."

"Well I can't stand that type of life." She walks closer to the desk. "And I'll escape from everything. I'm sick of the same thing, and I'll do whatever I want with my life even if it harms the people I love."

* * *

"That delinquent needs to be stopped understand Sabine." Isabella said looking at her.

Tom nodded. "And she will be."

"But not now Tom. We have our daughter Lila here after so many years without living with her. You can't leave her to go to the delegation." Sabine said holding her daughter's hand.

"We need to respect personal property rules." Tom said sternly.

"That's true Mr. Tom but Lila is first today." Isabella held Lila's arm and smiled.

He sighs. "Fine I'll handle the situation tomorrow." Everyone smiles. "Now let's continue showing the house to our daughter."

"Okay let's go over there?" Lila asked starting to walk to a hallway Isabella following her.

"Yes over there." Sabine smiled but then stops Tom before he walks away. "Tom I want to ask you a favor."

Tom turns to look at her. "Go on."

"A few windows don't cost us anything we can just get them fixed. Please Tom that girl was raused in an orphanage, she's an orphan. In honor of our daughter who could've taken the same path if it wasn't for Isabella. Look I...I beg you to forget it. Forgive her Tom."

* * *

"Mari can you forget what happened the other night?" Nino follows Mari as she walks away taking her bike with her.

"No." Mari said emotionless not looking at him.

"Please I swear it wasn't bad intended. It's just that I am in love with you, and I would like for you to be my wife someday." He takes the lollipop out off his pocket and offers it to her.

Mari got back on her bike. "Stop bothering me Nino." Mari rides off and Nino stays there watching her disappear in the distance. He is still holding the lollipop in his hand.

* * *

Mari walks into the house and sees Fu standing next to the kitchen counter. "You finally appear." Fu said sarcastically.

Mari looked at him confused. "Now what's up with you Fu?"

"I make the question here." Fu walks to the door to close the door as Mari sits on a chair and holds up Teddy, who ran to her immediately after spotting her. He walked over to her. "What did you do Mari?"

She looks at him. "What do you mean?"

He sits on the chair across from her at the table. "Do you know what happened? Snow was here furious. She was saying terrible things about you that you were a scoundrel a thief who- I don't even know anymore."

Mari laughed. "Really? Well let her talk that's why that gossip has a mouth." She plays with Teddy's fur.

Fu shook his head. "Oh really? Now tell me everything. What did you do to her?"

Mari smiled leaning back on her chair. "It's just that...it's just that I took two bottles of milk from her."

Fu had his mouth open shocked. "Two bottles of milk?"

"Yes Fu but it was for the children of the orphanage. You well know how much they starve." Teddy jumps off from her lap.

Fu put a hand on his forehead. "Mari...you are crazy."

Mari grabs Teddy again. "Well if you're upset about that I don't want to know how you'll react after finding out about the other thing."

Fu raised an eyebrow. "The other thing?! What else did you do?"

"I broke the glass of the windows of the Judge's house. He was cruel to my friends" She smiled brightly. "The famous Judge Dupain." Mari flips her hair back.

If Fu was open mouthed before now his jaw was on the ground. "Have you become insane?!"

"Look I'll just tell you. You will even get excited Fu." She stands up and gently puts Teddy on the ground. Then she positions herself like earlier when she theew the rocks. "Where my eye landed on a window the window was hit and just like that all the glass broke." She sits back down. "If it wasn't for him coming out and lecturing me, I wouldn't have left any glass in its place."

Fu covered his mouth and shook his head. "Did he do something to you? Did he grab you?"

She laughed. "Of course not don't you see me here?"

Suddenly, two men in suits walked in, and they stood up Mari let go of Teddy as she walked next to Fu.

"Does Marinette N live here?" One of the men asked.

Mari nodded. "Yes, that's me. Very professional yet unprofessional. Why do you enter like that?"

"You need to accompany us, there's an arrest order for you." The other man replied.

"Who accused me and why?" Mari looked at them fearless.

"They'll tell you that in the delegation." The first men said.

"It must have been Judge Dupain." She looks at Fu. "I'm sure it was him Fu." She crossed her arms.

"Alright now you need to accompany us." The second men pointed to the door with his hand.

"I won't accompany you anywhere." Mari said defensively. "I broke the windows of that Judge because he likes to take advantage of people, and he deserved it, so I won't let you take me to jail. How does that sound huh?

Fu grabs her arm trying to calm her down from making the situation any worse.

* * *

"Tell me yes please Tom." The group was walking back to the living room as Sabine, who was holding Tom's arm was still begging Tom not to arrest the girl.

He glanced at her. "She's a delinquent love."

"Tom has a point Sabine. It's logical that he won't accuse her today but he has to do it tomorrow." Isabella said from behind them.

Sabine sighed letting go of his arm. "She's an orphan Isabella and just like how you took pity of my daughter when she was in the orphanage. I also pity-"

"No no forgive me but it's different Lila wasn't a delinquent." Isabella said interrupting Sabine.

Sabine grabbed Tom's arm again, and the group continued walking. "Please Tom give her an opportunity, I beg you."

He sighs and looks at her. "Fine Sabine. Only this once I won't accuse her for you."

Sabine smiled brightly. "Thank you love." She kisses his cheek.

* * *

Mari fights back as the officers hand cuffs her and drags her away out of her apartment complex and to the police car. The neighbors who care deeply for her follow them yelling at them to not hurt her. In the middle of the sidewalk Mari pulls herself down hoping to stop them, but it doesn't work they stand her back up and keep dragging her. The main reason why Mari was fighting at this point was because she didn't like men touching her. When they tried to push her in the car, she yells at them. "Don't touch me!" She glares at them and finally gets in the car. The officers also get in the car, and they drive off. The neighbors looked at the passing car worried for Mari.

* * *

"This day needs to be memorable." Sabine said softly. Everyone was sitting at the dining table eating dinner.

Lila smiled. "It well be for me."

"For everyone dear." Sabine smiled putting a hand over Lila's. She nodded

Tom chuckled. "Well let's have a toast." He lifts his wine cup up.

Sabine does the same. "So you are very happy and make us very happy."

Lila smiled back lifting her cup. "Thanks mom."

Isabella lifts her cup and smiled softly. "I'm so glad to have told you the truth Sabine. If I have kept quiet we wouldn't be united here today happy."

Tom nodded. "That's true."

Sabine put a hand over Isabella's hand. "We are so grateful to you Isabella."

"I feel very excited very happy. Everything is so wonderful like a fairy tale." Lila giggled. "I feel like Cinderella actually." Everyone laughed and cheered.

* * *

Mari leaned on the counter as the secretary typed on the computer. "Name."

Mari sighed. "Marinette but everyone calls me Mari."

The secretary types that. "Marinette what?"

"That's it." Mari folds her arms on the counter.

The secretary looks up at her. "What do you mean that's it? Don't you have last names?"

"No and I don't know why you are asking me all of this when you already know everything." Mari said irritated.

"I have to ask everything again." The secretary said irritated too.

"Oh well let it out." Mari leans on her hand.

"Who are your parents?" The secretary asked not looking at her but at the computer.

"I don't have parents." Mari replied emotionless.

The secretary starts typing. "Where were you raised?"

"In an orphanage." Mari said with the same tone as before.

More typing. "Do you work?" The secretary looks at her.

"In whatever I find." She replied rolling her eyes.

More typing. "Who is your guardian?"

"I don't have one. Can I fly over the rainbow now?" The secretary looks at her with an eyebrow raised, and she sighs. "Can I leave now?"

"No." The secretary said sternly. "I can't let you go. You are arrested until the Judge decides what to do with you."

"The Judge? What Judge?" Mari asked curiously.

"The Judge Tom. Dupain." The secretary said slowly to get it in her head. Mari blinks remembering earlier.

_"You'll be the one to remember me. Because what you're doing is a crime. You can end up in jail."_

"That Judge well put me in jail for sure." Mari said softly now worried. "And I'll rot in there. He's so delicate. To accuse me just because I broke some of his windows with rocks. He has a ton of money to worry about dirty windows."

The secretary raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Mari looks at the secretary as if they were stupid. "What else would I be talking about. I'm talking about the rocks I threw at his windows."

The secretary shook his head. "I don't know anything about rocks nor windows."

Mari blinked. "Than why am I here?"

The secretary looks at documents. "It's for stealing in your neighborhood." Mari face palm. "Today, for example, you stole milk from the neighbor's front door 12 bottles of milk to be excise."

Mari hits the counter frustrated. "I should have known it was that Snow."

"I'll call Judge Dupain." The secretary said grabbing the phone.

"Please don't. Please don't call the Judge. He'll put me in jail anyway, please don't call him." Mari pleaded to the secretary.

* * *

"We have a surprise for you." Sabine told Lila sitting next to her on the couch.

Lila giggled. "Another one?"

Sabine laughed. "One of many left. Plagg what I asked you please."

Plagg nodded. "Right away Mrs." He walked away.

"I hope you like it; we hope." Sabine put a hand on Lila's shoulder.

Lila smiled. "I'm sure I will I love surprises."

Plagg comes back and hands Sabine a red box. Then she hands it to Lila. "It's for you." Lila grabs it and slowly opens it to reveal a necklace made of gold and diamonds.

"It belonged to my grandmother, and your mother decided it should be for you." Tom said to her.

Lila grabs it in her hand not believing that this necklace was now hers. She and Isabella share a glance of disbelief.

* * *

"The milk wasn't for me; it was for the children of the orphanage. They starve to death." Mari said desperately. "Really, it was for them."

The secretary just stares at her. "You will need to get yourself a lawyer. You are in a very dedicated situation."

"Tell me where I can get money to get a lawyer eh?" Mari said frustrated.

The secretary shrugged. "That's your problem not mine."

* * *

"Its amazing." Isabella said looking at the necklace.

Lila smiled looking at Sabine. "I'm speechless."

"Well until you can speak let me put it on you." Isabella said excitedly as she took the necklace and opened it. "It's so beautiful."

Lila smiled and moved her hair so Aunt Isabella could put it on her. "What do you think mom do you like it?" Sabine nodded. "Dad?"

Tom nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Really, I also want to see myself." Lila spots a mirror on a wall. "There's a mirror." Lila and Isabella hurry to the mirror squealing. Seeing herself in the mirror Lila started squealing even more along with her aunt.

* * *

Mari sighed but then she remembered the psychiatrist.

_"All my numbers are on here. If you ever need me or think that I can help you with something call me. Please." He smiles at her._

"Now that I remember before you call the Judge." She takes out the card and shows it to the secretary. "Please call this person he's the crazy cue doctor. Tell him that you are calling him from my part, and he'll help me don't be bad please call him."

* * *

Lila walks back to the living room. "It's beautiful but I'm embarrassed that you guys have so many attentions with me mom."

Sabine stood up. "No sweetie who else would we have them if not with you."

Lila smiled as Sabine hugged her then she went over to hug Tom. "Thanks Dad."

Tom smiled when they broke the hug his phone rang, and he answered as the three women continued talking. "Hello?...yes he's speaking...is she already arrested?...I understand I'll be there soon." He hangs up and stands up. "I'm sorry I got a call from the delegation a case of a young delinquent I have to go."

Sabine stood up. "You're going to leave us Tom?"

"It's my duty love but keep on celebrating I'll try to come as soon as possible." He kisses Sabine's cheek. "Excuse me." He starts to walk away.

Lila and Isabella stood up. "Buy dad." Lila said before crossing her arms and pouts. "How sad that he left us for a delinquent."

"Oh sweetie." Sabine hugs her daughter.

* * *

"Mari doesn't want to see me Fu." Nino said sitting next to Fu on a bench.

"But we can't leave her alone at this moment. I need someone to accompany me, so I can defend her, even if she is guilty." Fu said sadly.

"In that case, I will accompany you. I won't abandon Mari nor you." They stood up and started walking.

* * *

The secretary put the phone down as Mari sighed. "You should have called the crazy cue doctor first before calling Judge Dupain. I did ask you for it."

"I had to let Judge Dupain know first now I'll call Dr. Agreste to see if he would really want to help you." The secretary looks at the business card.

"You'll see that he will." Mari said even though she was unsure herself.

"You'll stay in a cell until the Judge comes." The secretary said looking at her then took the phone again and called Dr. Agreste office. "Please contact me with Dr. Agreste."

* * *

"They arrived to the house and took her away." Fu explained the story to father Carlos. Nino his mom and Marlena were there too. "And with the attitude that Mari has, she went against them when they grabbed her."

"We are going to the delegation right now." Further Carlos said sternly and lead the group to the delegation.

* * *

Tom walks to the cell the delinquent was in and who he saw in the cell hugging her legs didn't surprise him. "So you are the delinquent. How soon we see each other again. I knew that sooner or later, you would fall in the hands of justice again. Why did they arrest you? I didn't accuse you for throwing rocks at my windows. Talk who did you steal from?"

"I didn't do anything." Mari said defensively.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really than why are you here arrested?"

She glared at him. "I won't tell you and if you want to know find out somewhere else. I don't know why that secretary called you when I told him not too."

He nods. "Of course, you didn't want to face me after throwing rocks at my windows."

Mari put her legs down and spoke angerly. "I threw rocks at your windows because you were a jerk to my friends, and you say I'm a thief? You're stealing their money with that penalty fee."

"That money isn't for me; it's for the state." Tom said sternly.

"For whoever. I broke your windows and I don't regret it!" Mari yelled stomping her foot. "Just arrest me already!"

He stared at her. "I will if I think it's fair and in the right time. Not because you challenged me, but because it is necessary to clean the society from harmful individuals like you."

"Clean?!" She stands up and walks to the bars. "What do you think I am trash?! Well, you are more trash."

"Stop already!" He threatens her.

"When I can I'll break all the windows in your house." She threatens back.

"What's going on here?" She sees the one person that she had hope would help her. She grabbed his left hand and brought it closer to her tearing up. A bit surprised Adrien looked at Judge Dupain. "Judge I didn't know you were here too."

Tom walked to the side. "I'm also surprised to see you here Dr. Agreste."

Adrien glanced at him. "You asked to let me know?"

Tom shook his head. "No."

"No it was me." Mari looked at him crying. "Because you told me to call you. You promised to help me if I needed it."

Adrien looked at her then at the Judge before facing her again. "Of course Mari."

"Then help me. Take me out of here please." Mari pleaded still crying and holding his hand. "Please don't let them arrest me."

Adrien couldn't help but look at those sad bluebell eyes of hers, and it was like there was nothing else but the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Then help me. Take me out of here please." Mari pleaded still crying and holding his hand. "Please don't let them arrest me. Please you said to call you. You said you would help me if I needed you."

Adrien looked at her then at the Judge before facing her again. "Of course Mari."

"Help me please." Mari holds his hand with both of hers. "Please don't let them arrest me. I don't want to be in jail. Please I beg of you, please help me."

Adrien couldn't help but look at those sad bluebell eyes of hers, and it was like there was nothing else but the two of them.

* * *

"We are all here to intercede for Marinette." Father Carlos said to the secretary.

The secretary looks at the group in front of him. "Oh yeah? What relationship do you have with her?"

"I'm the parish priest of the church in her neighborhood, and I know her since she was born. I have always protected her." Father Carlos answered.

"And I'm like a father to her." Fu added evident in his voice that he was upset.

"And I am Mari's boyfriend." Nino said.

"And I am like a mother to her." Mrs. Lahiffe added.

"I'm just a very good friend who cares for her a lot." Marlena finished for them.

* * *

"Mari calm down, please calm down." Adrien said in a soft voice.

She looked at him with tears falling down her cheeks. "You will help me right? Since this jerk over here is against me." Mari said looking at the Judge.

"You expect me to be on your side after you broke my windows?" Tom said emotionless.

Adrien looked at Mari a bit surprised and had an eyebrow raised.

* * *

"Someone who is like her father, a protector, a boyfriend, a mother, a friend than why does the young lady declare that she has no one to have her back?" The secretary asked looking at the group.

"That must be what Marinette thinks, but now you know the truth." Father Carlos replied.

"Tell me how much the penalty fee is to free Mari." Nino started taking out money.

"Yes you need to let her go." Fu said then everyone started speaking at the same time defending Mari.

It took a while to calm them down. "It won't be easy with the Judge, who has her case. He's trying to stop the young delinquents in Paris."

"But Marinette isn't a delinquent." Father Carlos replied irritated. Everyone agreed.

"Than what do you call a person that steals all the milk she finds in her neighborhood?" The secretary asked showing the documents at them.

Everyone turned to look at Fu confused.

* * *

"You say that Mari broke most of the windows in your house?" Adrien puts his hands in his pockets as he looks at Judge Dupain confused.

Tom crosses his arms. "That's right she broke them with rocks."

Adrien narrows his eyes. "Is that why she got arrested?"

He shook his head. "No, not for that I didn't accuse her. They arrested her for another crime." Mari sighs looking down and Adrien looks over at her. "Remember when I told you she would end up in the delegation again? Well look how soon it occurred."

* * *

Fu looked sheepish. "I didn't tell you that she stole the neighbor's milk because you know that she is kind hearted, and she wanted to take it to the children of the orphanage. They starve to death you know."

Father Carlos nodded. "Of course, I know Marinette is a girl full of good feelings." Everyone agreed to that statement. "Let me talk with her."

"I said no." The secretary was irritated, and everyone started complaining. He put a hand up. "The Judge and psychiatrist are questioning her right now."

"What's the Judge's last name?" Fu asked curiously and fearful for the answer.

"Dupain." The secretary answered looking at the documents.

Fu covered his face in his hands. "Father my girl threw rocks at the windows of that Judge."

"That too?!" Father Carlos asked surprise as the secretary just smirked to himself.

* * *

"We need to make a list of the things you need dear." Sabine said excitedly to Lila, who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"'But the last thing I want is to be a burden for you guys." Lila said softly.

"The counterary you'll be our happiness and pride." Sabine holds her hand. "I couldn't be fully happy with the sadness that I carried in my soul." Sabine wipes a tear away. "Now I can enjoy everything because I finally got you back." Sabine smiled.

"I'll do anything in my power to contribute in that enjoyment mom." Lila smiled back and hugged her.

* * *

"The doctor is also here. He's a friend of my girl, and he can help her." Fu said happily as he saw the psychiatrist with the Judge walking over their way.

Adrien goes over to the secretary. "What is the young lady being accused of exactly?"

The secretary showed him the documents. "It says here that she stole 12 bottles of milk from the houses of the neighborhood she lives in." The group starts speaking over him. "The neighbors were the ones to accuse her."

"12 bottles of milk?" The group keep speaking over them as Adrien glances at Judge Dupain. "Why would she want them?"

Judge Dupain shrugged. "Probably to earn easy money by selling them."

Fu was furious hearing that. "That's a lie what you just said is a lie! My girl might be a little crazy, but she is no thief! You can't accuse her like that!"

Judge Dupain looks over at him. "Please calm down sir."

"We aren't the ones accusing her Mr. Fu." Adrien said softly knowing how much he cared for Mari.

* * *

"You have them in the palm of your hand, especially your mother Sabine." Isabella said excitedly to Lila, who was looking at her necklace in her hand. They were walking in the back garden, and they sat down on two chairs. "And what a beautiful jewelry they gave you."

Lila nodded still looking at her necklace. "Uhuh diamonds and gold. The first of many jewelry I expect to receive."

"I imagine that you never dreamt of having a necklace like that." Isabella smiled taking the necklace from Lila's hands. "And you owe it to me." Isabella starts to put it on. "To me your dear aunt. Don't ever forget that."

"No how do you think I could ever forget." Lila takes the necklace back. "Don't worry okay."

"With all the attention that you are getting, I don't want you to loose it and push me aside. Think as it like this just how I lifted you up I can let you fall." Isabella said with a light smirk.

Lila tilted her head slightly. "Are you threatening me?"

Isabella stood up and walked behind the chair. "No it was just a simple warning."

Lila laughed. "How scary because if I fall you fall with me." Lila put the necklace on.

* * *

Adrien walked to the cell where he saw Mari hugging her legs still crying. He sighs softly and looks at her with gentle eyes. "Mari what did you do with the milk that you stole? Did you sell it?" Judge Dupain stands beside him.

"No." She whispered

"Where did you take it?" He asked softly.

"To the orphanage." She wipes her tears.

"Why?" His tone doesn't change.

"Because the children there are always starving, and I know how that feels." She said softly.

"Mari how did you take 12 bottles of milk to the orphanage?" Adrien asked curiously.

"I used a shopping bag. I could barely carry it, but it was worth it seeing the smiles on the children's faces." She replied back.

"You know that could mean jail for you right?" Judge Dupain asked looking at her.

She put her legs down. "Then I don't care if I get arrested."

Judge Dupain raised an eyebrow. "You don't regret what you have done?"

"No I don't regret it." She stands up and walks over to the bars. "Especially seeing the happiness of the children when they drank the milk. Why wouldn't I steal the bottles of milk when the neighbors drink milk everyday but the children barely drink it at all, and so you know if I have to steal the milk for them again I will. What do you think about that?" She challenges the Judge while crying.

Adrien watches her even though what she did was wrong he couldn't help but admire the determination, she had to help the children of the orphanage, and he pitied that she was being punished for trying to do a good act, even if she did it the wrong way.

* * *

As the group was waiting for the fate of Mari father Carlos pulled Nino aside. "Why did you say that you were Marinette's boyfriend?"

Nino looked at him determinedly. "So she could count on some support since that guy made it seem important that Mari doesn't have anyone in her life."

Father Carlos nodded. "That's true Nino you aren't to far from the truth." Father Carlos smiled softly. "It would be so different if Marinette had a formal relationship with you. Especially if you guys were about to get married."

Nino smiled brightly. "That's what I'm hopeful for father."

Fu walked over to them. "If only that way Mari would work in her house and not get into trouble."

* * *

Adrien and Judge Dupain glanced at each other before they started walking away from the cells. "So what shall we do with her Judge?"

Judge Dupain looked at him. "In my opinion, we need to send her to a prison for women."

Adrien blinked surprised at the decision.

* * *

Ruby was heading to the living room when she heard Audrey calling her from the top of the stars. "I'm so glad to have found you. I wanted to ask you if my daughter Chloe called again." Audrey walked down the stairs as she spoke in a sarcastic manner.

Ruby sighed. "No Mrs. Audrey."

Audrey glares at her. "It's ridiculous that you, and your brother want me to believe that Chloe is alive. You are just playing with my feelings."

"Adrien doesn't want to harm you. He was the first one convicted that Chloe died so much that he asked me to take her stuff out from the bedroom." Ruby said gently.

Audrey was shocked. "What?! Are they in his way?"

Ruby shook her head. "Of course not Mrs. Audrey it's just that every time he sees the stuff of Chloe's, he feels sad feels bad it hurts him."

* * *

"Prison seems too much." Adrien said gently. "Even though she commits errors Mari is a kind girl."

"Don't lie to yourself Adrien that girl is a delinquent, and she'll be a bigger one if we let her continue in the path she is in. She is surrounded by negative people and well push her down deeper each time. She is on the street walking to her total destruction." Tom said sternly.

"For the same reason, I consider that she should be helped." Adrien said gently.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "But how? She is rebellious, no one can control her. She doesn't study nor have a real job. She has no one to guide her-"

"Well she lives with that man who took her in." Adrien interrupted him.

"You saw how the man is. He's uncultured. Even with a kind heart he can't do much for that girl." Tom replied.

Adrien sighed. "But to send her to jail is worst Judge. With all respect, I don't think it's the right decision."

"Then someone needs to become responsible of her, so she won't continue in that destructive path. Tom concluded. "Is it possible that you can take care of that delinquent?"

Adrien thinks it over before walking back to the cell Mari was in seeing him Mari runs to the bars. "So can I leave?"

Adrien sighs and looks at her sadly. "No Mari."

"Why not? You told me to stay calm. To trust you." Mari looked at him sadly.

"Yes but...there are problems." He looked at her sighing.

Mari held his hand who was holding a bar. "You'll let them arrest me right? Help me, you promise that you would help me."

He looks down. "Yes but-"

"It's time to decide Agreste." Judge Dupain walked behind him. "I already gave you my point of view, I need you to agree with me."

"So will I be sent to jail?" Mari asked softly. "Don't leave me in suspense."

"So Dr. Agreste what do you decide?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"If there's no other option Judge, I accept the responsibility." Adrien looked at Judge Dupain with determination in his eyes before looking st Mari with a smile. "I'll take care of Mari."

* * *

The group cheered after hearing that Mari would be freed. Adrien watched them for a moment before speaking again. "But there are conditions to be able to free her."

Fu frowned. "I knew it was too good to be true."

Father Carlos looked at Adrien. "What are the conditions?"

He looked at the group. "Mari can only be free by Judge Dupain if someone has responsibility for her, and she won't go to prison, which would happen if no one becomes her guardian." Everyone in the group started to volunteer themselves for responsibility of Mari but Adrien shook his head. "Sadly, none of you are eligible." Everyone looked at him shocked and confused. "Until now, you guys couldn't handle her."

"So she will go to prison?" Fu asked worriedly.

Adrien shook his head with a smile. "Not exactly from this moment on I will be responsible of Mari."

Everyone was surprised just then Judge Dupain comes over and handed Adrien a form. "Here is the order of release signed Dr. Agreste the young lady is now free. Hopefully, you don't regret your decision."

Everyone, including Adrien smiled at the news. Nino, however, wasn't happy about the conditions.

* * *

Mari was facing the wall upset when she heard a noise she turned around and was surprised to see the cell door open and the psychiatrist standing there with a smile. "You are now free Mari." Mari smiled brightly in relief. "But you won't return to your neighborhood." Mari looked at him confused. "You'll come with me now." Mari was still confused, but as long as she was getting out she didn't really care she just smiled brightly at him, and he returned the smile.

* * *

After a while, in his car Mari noticed that they were arriving at his house. "What are we doing here isn't this your house?"

He nodded. "Now it's your house too Mari."

He parks the car, and they got out. He opened the front door for her, and they walked inside the house. "You're saying that I'm going to stay here?"

"Yes Mari you are going to stay in my house." He smiled at her gently.

"Is it like if I got adopted by you?" Mari asked softly.

Adrien chuckled. "Something like that I'll take care of your well being for now."

Mari rubbed the back of her neck. "You sacrificed yourself, so I wouldn't be put in prison right?"

"You could say that." He said gently.

She smiled and buried her face in his chest her way of a hug since she doesn't really like touching man, but she felt that she could trust him. Adrien softly wraps his arms around her in a hug.

"I care for you psychiatrist." She breaks the hug to look at him. "If you help me change I'll be grateful to you for the rest of my life. I promise."

She smiled at him and leaned up kissing his cheek. Adrien blinked surprised at the action and he felt a weird feeling inside of him. When he recovered he led Mari to the main hall, and he saw Nstalie walk up the stairs. "Good evening Natalie."

Natalie stopped halfway the stairs and turned to face him. "Good evening sir."

Mari smiled at Natalie. "What's up."

Natalie smiled at her. "How are you Mari?"

"Well if I told you Natalie you would cry." Mari replied playfully.

"Natalie we need to prepare a room for the Miss." He told Natalie while looking at Mari. "She will sleep with us in the house."

"In the service section sir?" Natalie asked curiously.

Adrien shook his head. "No a guest room."

* * *

"Fu I don't like the decision they made based on Mari." Nino and Fu were eating dinner from a food stand.

Fu looked at him confused. "Why don't you like it?"

Nino looked at Fu. "You seem calm how can you be like that without Mari?"

"Son we should be dancing of how Mari got free from the delicate situation she was in. If it was for the Judge, she would be in prison by now. Luckily, the psychiatrist defended her." Fu said calmly.

Nino frowns. "But that's wrong."

"You need to understand son if they take Mari to prison even for a small amount of time she'll die there." Fu takes a bite of his food.

"But that man took her to his house." Nino said defensively.

Fu raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

Nino crosses his arms. "Who knows him? We don't know how he is what habits he has."

"From what I know he is a decent and cultured man." Fu replied calmly. "Even father Carlos seems okay with it."

Nino shook his head. "He's a man and I don't see any trust in him."

* * *

"Well Mari follow Natalie, so she can show you where you'll sleep." Adrien gently pushes Mari forward.

Mari turned to face him and puts her hands behind her back with a smile. "Actually, I am starving. When I was about to eat the police came and took me away."

Adrien looked at Natalie. "Natalie take her to the kitchen first and give her something for dinner."

Natalie nodded. "Yes sir."

"And find her clothes to sleep since she didn't bring anything with her." Adrien added looking at Mari.

"There's no need when it's cold I just sleep with the clothes I am wearing, and if it's hot I sleep just like how God brought me to the world." Mari smiled brightly at him.

Adrien chuckled. "Yes but you still need to...change your bad habits here ok?"

Mari nodded and gave him a salute as if she was in the military. "Yes sir well until tomorrow sleep well and dream with the angels and thank you for saving me." She smiled softly.

"Until tomorrow." He whispered and wasn't sure if she even heard him. Mari walked to the kitchen following Natalie and Adrien just stood there with the brightest smile he hadn't had in years.

* * *

"Good thing you arrived love." Sabine smiled as Tom walked into their room.

"I'm sorry for the delay and Lila?" Tom asked walking up to her.

"She was waiting for you for a long while, but she was exhausted with the excitement and went to sleep." Sabine replied kissing his cheek. "And Isabella went to her apartment to get some things." She saw how tired he was. "Sit down dear." She has her hands on his shoulders as he sits down on the bed. "What was the problem in the delegation?"

He sighs. "It had to do with it young lady who...casually it was the same girl who threw rocks at our windows."

"Really?" Sabine sat down next to him with a sad look. "Tom you accused her?"

Tom shook his head. "No they arrested her for another crime. She stole I don't remember how many bottles of milk from her neighbors."

Sabine became more upset. "Poor thing she must have been hungry."

"She claims she did it to give them to some orphans from an orphanage. Either way it doesn't stop being a crime." Tom said emotionless.

Sabine stood up and started pacing back and forward before stopping and looks at him. "And they arrested her for that?"

He looks at her. "No Sabine they won't arrest her for that. That delinquent saved herself because another generous heart like yours protected her. Do you know who? Adrien Agreste."

* * *

Mari was eating her dinner, and she had to admit that even though it wasn't the food Fu made it was still pretty good.

As she ate Natalie walked over to her holding a nightgown. "Here Mari. It belongs to a niece of Mrs. Audrey. She left it the last time she came to visit, but you can wear it. Don't ever not wear it if Mr. Adrien finds out he'll get mad."

Mari shook her head. "No I will make sure that he doesn't get mad for anything."

"Hay Mari why did the master bring you to the house?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Oh he'll help me. Since I get into a lot of trouble, he said that he would be my correcter. He would correct me or something like that." She shrugged.

"And when will you leave?" Natalie asked.

Mari looked at her. "From what he told me I would live here from this moment onwards."

* * *

The next-day Mari slowly woke up and looked at her surroundings realizing that she wasn't in her bed, she quickly sat up looking around shocked. "Where am I?!" It took a while for her to remember everything that happened the day before, and she took a breath in relief. "Oh I thought it was all a dream." She smiled softly.

* * *

"I pleased your brother. Last night, I finished taking out all of my daughter's stuff from his room he seemed like her stuff bothered him a lot." Audrey spoke as she walked into Ruby's room.

Ruby stood up and put her hands in front of her. "Understand for Adrien it is very hard to live with Chloe's personal stuff." Ruby sat down again on her bed.

Audrey sat down next to her. "Because it makes him remember her, and the memeries of my daughter bothers his conscience."

Ruby shock her head. "There's no reason for that. Chloe's death was a tragedy-"

Audrey stood up again. "Maybe we shouldn't insist on that." She walked forward before turning to face Ruby.

Ruby sighs standing up. "You're very unfair thinking those things about my brother. It's outrageous for you to think Adrien is capable of such a thing."

Audrey puts her hands on her hips. "Don't defend him so much. There is no way to proof what happened to my daughter. She can't defend herself anymore, but Adrien will take advantage of being a widow to keep on having some fun."

Ruby stares at her. "My brother doesn't have fun. The only thing Adrien does is work."

"During the night?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

Ruby nodded. "Por night poor day 24/7. It's not the first time Adrien leaves for an emergency. I can assure you Adrien doesn't have fun the way you are imagining."

"Maybe I am a bad thinker Ruby, but I bet on anything that before a bird sings Adrien will try to bring a woman in this house to replace my poor daughter." Audrey croses her arms.

Ruby shook her head as she grabbed her schoolbooks and walked out of her room Audrey followed her. "You shouldn't be talking or thinking like that about my brother because you have no right to." Ruby turned to face her.

"I know what I'm saying Ruby." Audrey said harshly.

"If you say so." Ruby walked away.

Audrey shook her and was about to walk away when the door of the room in front of her opened and a strange woman wearing a white grown walked out. Audrey screamed in shock, and the woman looked at her confused. "Gezz where's the dead guy?"

* * *

Adrien was in the library looked through Maya's homework. "Was the homework hard sweetie?" He looks at her.

Maya nodded. "So much daddy I was waiting for you to help me, but I was tired and went to sleep." She said softly.

Adrien put her homework back in her backpack. "Sorry dear I came home late last night."

She looked at him blankly. "You were having fun right?"

Adrien looked at her shocked. "Who told you that?"

"No one I just know. You were having fun last night." She said softly.

* * *

Audrey looked at the woman. "You...you are-"

Mari walked closer with a soft smile. "Mari."

Audrey remembers her now. "Of course the daughter or whatever you are to the tea seller but what are you doing here and with those clothes?"

Mari smiles brightly. "So you know I was here since last night, and the clothes are because since I didn't bring any clothes to change into Natalie let me borrow these clothes that belong to a niece of yours."

Audrey shook her head. "I don't understand."

"The crazy cue doctor brought me. He took the job of correcting me and for him to be able to do that I have to live here in this house." Mari said confident.

* * *

Adrien sits on his chair as Mays sits on the desk. "Dear that's not true daddy wasn't having fun. I was helping a person that was struggling."

"Who?" Maya asked emotionless.

Adrien looked at her. "A young lady-"

"What's her name?" Mari interrupted him.

Adrien chuckled. "Mari."

Maya laughed. "That's a funny name."

Adrien smiled. "Well when you meet her, you'll see that she's a fun and nice girl."

"When well you take me to meet her?" Maya excitedly asked.

"Whenever you want she is living with us." Adrien said gently, and Maya blinked in surprise.

* * *

"What stupid thing are you saying?" Audrey asked irritated.

"That the crazy cue doctor the master of this house brought me here." Mari said slower so the women would understand.

"But why?!" Audrey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Mari shrugged. "Because some neighbors in my neighborhood accused me of being a thief, and the grumpy man had his head in a hole wanting to put me in prison."

"Where do you say his head was in?" Audrey couldn't believe this girl.

"In a hole you must be a bit aged not understanding the youth of today." Mari said shaking her head with a smile.

"Have more respect street rat and give me the favor to immediately leave this house." Audrey said pointing out the door angrily. "I told you to leave!"

Mari blinked at her. "How would I leave didn't you hear me? I'm going to live in this house from this day forwards."

Audrey shook her head. "You are insane!"

"The one that is insane based on what you are saying is the crazy cue doctor for bringing me here, so now I'm going to stay here because he told me so." Mari replied back calmly.

"Stop it already. I can imagine what's happening behind the scenes in all of this. Adrien will give me an explanation!" Audrey storms of angerly and Mari blinks watching her leave.

* * *

Adrien was standing up as he organized some paperwork in his briefcase. As Maya was spinning his chair. "Why is she here daddy?"

He looks over at her. "Because she needs someone to take care of her."

"So she's a child!" Maya said excitedly.

Adrien chuckled. "No she's not a child, but she's like one."

Maya looks at him frowning. "She doesn't have a house or family?"

Adrien smiled gently. "That's a long story to tell sweetie. The important thing is that she'll stay with us for a while."

"Adrien!" Maya sits on his chair as he hears Audrey yelling his name, he turns to see her storming in. "Can you explain to me what that street rat is doing in this house?!" Adrien looked at her with a confused and stern look.

* * *

"What a great idea Aunt Isabella had." Lila smiled looking at herself in the mirror. "She went over the wall." Lila smirked. "We'll have a great life. We will take whatever we want from these idiots." Lila fakes a sad smile. "My poor suffering parents." She smiled grabbing her purse and walked out of her room.

* * *

Maya span in Adrien's chair as Audrey yelled at him. "I just bumped into her in the hallway in terrible clothes! And the worst part is that she says that she'll live here. What kind of joke is this?"

Adrien sighed. "It's not a joke Audrey it's reality."

"What are you saying?" Audrey blinked at him.

"She is a troubled young lady, and I took responsibility of her understand?" He asked calmly.

"No I don't understand anything!" Maya looked at them confused. " That street rat can't stay here under any excess!" She starts to walk away.

Adrien took a deep breath. "Look Audrey!-"

She turned around and walked back. "No I don't want her here any minute longer! You need to order that rat to leave immediately!"

* * *

Tom was eating breakfast in the garden as Lila, Sabine and Isabella walked up to him. "Good morning dad." Lila said with a smile. "We're leaving now."

Tom looked at his watch. "So early? It's only 8 in the morning."

Sabine smiled walking up to him. "We want to take advantage of time we have to buy so many things."

"Everything our daughter needs buy for it Sabine." Tom said with a smile.

Lila smiled softly. "I don't need that much plus we have a whole life ahead of us."

"Don't listen to her." Isabella said softly. "The poor thing needs so many things she spent her whole life with borrow ons and limitations."

Sabine looks over at Tom. "See you at noon?"

Tom thinks about it. "Probably in the evening I have a lot to do today."

"Than until this evening dad." Lila goes over to him and hugs him.

"Sabine don't limit the costs buy her everything she wants." Tom said smiling.

Lila smiled back. "Thanks dad." With that all three women walk away.

* * *

Adrien tries to stay calm, especially with Maya in there. "Let's deal with the situations in order first I wanted to thank you for taking Chloe's stuff out of the room-"

"No don't change the subject that's not important right now." Audrey glared at him.

Adrien nodded. "Okay then let me explain to you, and I hope you can understand me."

"Now? Now you're going to explain to me? You didn't count on me when bringing that vague woman in this house." She glares at him even more.

"The problem with that young woman occurred very late last night. That's why I planned to tell you this morning." He said calmly.

"Yea the decision was already taken." She uses air quotes and turns around her back facing him. "My daughter Chloe is dead, but I still represent her and my duty is to keep the moral and respect of this house that once was hers."

"Audrey you are misinterpreting things. I don't consider that young lady as a love interest." Adrien said more to himself than to Audrey. Audrey faced him again. "It's only a case I need to do."

"Such a case." Audrey said sarcastically. "A streat rat that is bold bad mouthed and to top it off a thief."

Adrien whispered hissing. "Audrey please-"

"What kind of example is this for the child? Don't you realize the harm of having that uncultured woman in the house is for Maya?" Audrey asked interrupting him.

Adrien was losing his patience. "I'll help anyone who needs it. You who goes to church frequently should know that-"

"Don't tell me you brought her for community service." Audrey spoke irritated.

"I brought her to save her from a cruel destiny." Adrien spoke harshly.

"And you didn't think of your daughter? What kind of father our you!?" No Adrien I handled a lot of things, but I can't permit this! And since you caused this problem you need to fix it!" Audrey walks away.

Adrien turns around to see Maya blankly looking at him. "Come here sweetie." Maya got off from his chair and walked over to him as he bent on one knee to be eye level with her and held one of her hands. "Go with Natalie in front of the house since the school bus should be arriving soon."

"Alright daddy." She starts to leave, but he stops her.

"And my good-bye kiss?" She smiles and kisses his cheek. "I love you sweetheart."

"Me too." She replied with a smile before walking away.

"Take care and behave." He told her before she left the door.

* * *

Mari was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and saw Natalie walk into the room with the clothes she had yesterday. "Good morning Mari."

Mari smiled. "Good morning Natalie."

Natalie walked by her side. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I can't imagine anyone not sleeping well in this bed." Mari replied playfully.

"Here are your clothes clean and iron." Natalie hands her the clothes.

Mari grabs it. "Wow they feel brand new like when I got them in the market."

Natalie smiled gently. "Will you eat breakfast Mari?"

"Yes." Mari thinks for a while. "Come sit next to me Natalie." She pats the spot next to her. Natalie sits next to her. "The older woman is a bit crazy am I right?"

"Why do you think that?" Natalie asked calmly.

"I bumped into her outside, she was furious she's crazy." She shakes her head.

Natalie nodded. "I can imagine you will have a lot of problems with her in this house. Actually, I doubt that Mrs. Audrey will let you stay in this house." Natalie stood up. "I need to go since I need to put someone in their transportation for school." Natalie walks out of the room as Mari processes what she said.

* * *

Adrien was walking the hallway when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Good morning Agreste." Tom said from outside his car.

Adrien continued to walk. "How are you Judge Dupain?"

"That's what I wonder about you. How is it going with that girl in your house?" Tom asked curiously.

Adrien sighed. "Well since she went to sleep last night, I haven't seen her, which means she hasn't acted badly, but I am having problems."

"I warned you." Tom gets in his car.

"No it's not with her. It's with the family. There are does that can't accept her staying here." Adrien stops walking.

Tom's driver closes the door for him. "What do you think about meeting later today for coffee, so we can talk. I want to give you a family surprise."

Adrien smiled. "It would be my pleasure Judge Dupain. Tell me what time you what to meet and where."

* * *

"It's still so early and look at how much stuff you brought me." Sabine Isabella and Lila were walking through the mall holding bags full of stuff.

Sabine smiled. "We're barely getting started."

Isabella spots a dress in the window of a store, and she grasps going closer to the store. "This dress is divine! It's exactly the style I like." Isabella said starstucked as she faced them but then frowned. "But in a store like this, it must cost a fortune."

Lila smiled. "You would love to have it right Aunt Isabella?"

Isabella nodded with a big smile. Sabine smiled brightly. "Well if you love it that much let's go buy it."

Isabella squealed but then frowned. "No Sabine with how much you already spent for Lila. It's a lot for today."

Sabine shook her head. "Stop saying silly things let's go buy it." Sabine walks into the store as Lila and Isabella squealed to themselves.

* * *

Mari put her fork down, she didn't have an appetite anymore after remembering what Natalie told her. She sighs and stood up and started pacing back and forth. She didn't want to be a burden for the psychiatrist after all he has done for her. Just then she sees him walking in the dining room. "Good morning." She noticed the slight frown on his face. "The crazy woman probably already talked to you right? I swear to you that I didn't do anything to her. I bumped into her upstairs, and she was the one to insult me. She got so mad when I told her I was going to live in this house." She sighs.

Adrien smiled at her. "I already know that Mari."

She looks at him shyly. "So are you going to tell me to leave? Are you going to tell me to go back to where I came from?"

Looking at her sad eyes staring at him left him speechless unable to speak for a long while, but he soon recovers. "Don't worry Mari you will stay here but please try not to bump into her, especially when I'm not in the house."

Mari nodded. "If it was for me, I wouldn't want to bump into her again. I will behave, I promise you that you won't regret bringing me here. I can help you clean and do chores do whatever you ask me to."

Adrien chuckled. "No, nothing of that you won't be a servant here."

Mari looked at him confused. "Then what?"

"A member of the family." His smile never faded.

Mari smiled brightly. "A member of the family? Unbelievable I always wanted to be part of a family."

Adrien was starstuck looking at her bright smile, and he smiled as brightly.

* * *

Later that day Adrien goes to Judge Dupain's house, and the butler Plagg opens the door for him. "Please come in Judge Dupain is waiting in the living room."

"Thank you." Adrien walks into the living room.

"How punctual Adrien." Judge Dupain extends his hand to shake.

"That's a habit of mine Judge. Adrien shakes his hand.

Tom chuckled. "Do you want to go to the garden to talk or do we stay here?"

Adrien shrugged. "Whichever you prefer."

"Than here Plagg, please serve us coffee." He looks over at Plagg.

Plagg nodded and walked away just as Tom saw the one person he was planning to surprise Adrien with. "Here comes the family surprise I told you about." Adrien turned around to see a young woman with brown hair smiling at him. "Dr. Agreste I present you to my daughter Lila." Lila extended her hand to him expecting him to kiss the back of it, but he just held it looking at her surprised. "Sweetheart this is Dr. Adrien Agreste."

"Hello?" She said softly with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you." Adrien replied back.

* * *

Mari had her feet in the water of the pool when she saw a small girl in a school uniform walking up to her. "Hay are you the daughter of the cra- I mean of Dr. Agreste?"

The girl smiled. "Yes are you Mari?"

Mari smiled brightly at her. "Yup."

The girl giggled. "What a funny name. Who gave it to you your mom or dad?"

Mari frowned at that question.

* * *

Plagg put the coffee on the coffee table, and Adrien thanked him. Lila just stared at him fondly. Even when Tom called her name, and she replied with. 'Yes dad?' She never moved her eyes away from him.

"Tell your mom that Adrien Agreste arrived." Lila finally looked away to Tom and nodded standing up and walked away. "What do you think of my daughter?"

Adrien picked his coffee cup up. "She's pretty but I thought you told me that you didn't have children."

"I did tell you that, but Fortunately I was wrong." Adrien looked at him confused. "I confused you even more right?"

Adrien chuckled. "Yes you did."

Tom smiled. "It's a long and comforting story that I'll tell you."

* * *

"You won't tell me who gave you your name?" Maya sits on her knees.

Mari looked at her with a gentle smile. "Wouldn't a priest have done it?"

"A priest gave me the name Mayaposa since priests are the one who baptizes. My mom choosed the name, but dad didn't like it that's why they call me Maya." Maya said with a big smile, and Mari returned it. "So who gave you your name? Your mom or dad?"

Mari sighs. "The thing is I don't have a dad or mom."

Maya frowns. "Are they in heaven? My mom went to heaven and my grandmother Emilie, but you did meet your parents right?" Mari shook her head no. "Weird so are you going to work here?"

Mari shook her head again. "No your dad said I would be part of the family. What do you think about that?"

Maya smiled. "My grandmother Audrey doesn't like you."

Mari smiled. "Oh really? Well guess what I'm staying here even if that crazy lady doesn't want me to."

Maya giggled then they heard Audrey yelling Maya's name, and they both turned to face her. Audrey walked over to her. "What are you doing here Maya?"

Maya stood up. "I came here to-"

"You have no business here in the pool." Audrey grabs her arm harshly. "Much less to talk with this one."

Mari glared at her. "Don't be cruel don't you see that she's younger than you?"

"You be quiet street rat." Audrey replied angerly. "I swear to you that you will regret coming here." Mays starts complaining in pain as Audrey drags her away. Once they were in the main hall Audrey lets her go. "Go to your room and start doing your homework, and I don't want to see you talking with that street rat again." She walks away, and Maya walked up the stairs giggling at what Mari said.

* * *

"What do you think about the story?" Tom asked looking at Adrien.

"Fantastic." Was all Adrien could say hearing the story.

Tom nodded "I didn't know anything Sabine hid it from me in fear of me leaving her again. If it wasn't for that friend who appeared who knows when I would have known the truth and never have recovered our daughter."

Adrien smiled. "I can imagine how happy you must be."

Tom smiled. "Yes, we both are. The truth is we were always wanting a daughter."

Adrien nodded. "And she is pretty just like your wife."

Tom looked at him. "Your wife was pretty too."

Adrien frowns. "Yea Chloe was pretty."

* * *

Mari leans on a railing outside waiting for the psychiatrist while thinking. _'he isn't here yet the crazy cue doctor isn't here yet. I shouldn't have to deal with anyone's insults.'_ She thinks about earlier when that crazy woman yelled at her._ 'What if I escaped? If I return to my house?'_ Mari thinks about her past life, but then she remembered last night when she kissed the psychiatrist cheek and for some reason, she feels herself getting hot.


	9. Chapter 9

Mari leans on a railing outside waiting for the psychiatrist while thinking._ 'he isn't here yet the crazy cue doctor isn't here yet. I shouldn't have to deal with anyone's insults.'_ She thinks about earlier when that crazy woman yelled at her._ 'What if I escaped? If I return to my house?'_ Mari thinks about her past life, but then she remembered last night when she kissed the psychiatrist cheek and for some reason, she feels herself getting hot.

* * *

"You can't imagine how much I missed Mari last night father Carlos." Fu said to father Carlos helping him sweep the front of the church.

"I think that it will take time to correct Mari. Maybe he will make Mari take particular classes for understanding and a bit of education." Father Carlos sits on the front steps of the church for a rest.

Fu sits next to him. "So Mari won't be by my side again?"

He shook his head. "I'm sure that she can visit you, or you can go visit her; you do work for that family."

Fu sighs. "I lost her father, Mari is now from another status."

* * *

Ruby walked to the garden unsure how to feel about what Audrey told her about Adrien bringing a girl in the house sure enough she saw a young lady about her age sitting on a railing. "Hi."

Mari looked up. "What's up who are you?"

Ruby walked up to her with a gentle smile and extended her hand to shake. "Ruby Agreste."

Mari shook it. "Cool are you a friend of the crazy cue doctor?"

Ruby looked at her confused. "Who? Crazy cue doctor?"

Mari rubbed the back of her head. "I mean of Dr. Agreste."

Ruby smiled softly. "Yes he's my brother."

Mari nodded. "Well sit down you are at your house after all." Ruby sat down on the railing next to her. "Hay has your brother returned?"

Ruby shook her head. "No he hasn't returned yet."

Mari sighs impatiently. "Do you know why? Because he told me to wait for him that he wasn't going to take long, but the truth is I'm here like a goof and nothing is happening. I'm losing my patience. I really am." Ruby looks at her sadly.

* * *

Fu was doing the laundry as Mathew walked up to him. "What's up Fu?"

Fu looked at him with a smile. "Just here doing the dally chorus."

Mathew looked around. "Where's Mari? Do you know why she didn't come to the painting session today?"

Fu frowns. "Well, you see she had a big problem she didn't sleep here last night."

Mathew raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

He sighs. "Well to save her from going to jail a doctor took her to his house, and he took responsibility for her, so she can get cultured plus get educated."

"Who's that doctor?" Mathew asked curiously.

Fu chuckles. "The one Mari calls the crazy cue doctor."

* * *

"A pleasure to have met you Lila." Adrien said gently to Lila as, she once again had her hand extended for him to kiss, but he just held it softly.

"The pleasure is mine Adrien." Lila said softly with a smile.

"I'll walk you out Agreste." Tom said and Adrien nodded as they walked to the door.

Sabine walked over to Lila. "What did you think of him dear?"

Lila smiled sitting on the couch with Isabella as Sabine sat on the coffee table. "Very interesting. Is he also rich?"

Sabine nodded. "Yes a lot."

Lila smiled softly. "Is he married?"

Sabine sighs. "He's a widow he lost his wife in a plane crash not so long ago." Lila fakes a frown then Sabine's phone rang she stood up to grab it and answered. "Hello?"

"Good evening I want to speak with Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I am father Carlos Glass." The voice on the other line said softly.

* * *

"The truth is I feel lost here." Mari crossed her arms. "And I miss Fu a lot."

Ruby looked at her confused but with a smile. "Who's Fu?"

"Fu is the one who raised me. Well more like the one who took care of me since when he took me in, I was already a teenager." Mari said with a soft smile.

Ruby remembers something. "Fu is the tea seller of the house."

Mari nodded. "That's the one."

"Do you know why my brother brought you here?" Ruby asked curiously.

Mari sighs. "So I wouldn't be put in jail."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because they say I'm a thief because I took bottles of milk to take to the children of the orphanage, but I couldn't let them starve to death. Wouldn't you do the same thing as me?" Mari looked at Ruby.

Ruby shook her head. "I don't know I would just buy them."

Mari laughed. "Yes you would but I wouldn't be able to. I don't even have a spot to die at."

* * *

"Yes father I didn't know anything, but today I'll start solving things about the situation. I'll talk with some of my friends, so they can also collaborate with the orphanage." Sabine was sitting on the other couch as she spoke with a smile.

Father Carlos smiled softly. "You don't know how much I'm grateful to you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. The nuns weren't capable of confessing to you how serious the situation was because they say you already collaborate a lot, but I took the liberty."

"You did the right thing father Glass." Hearing her say that name Isabella quickly looked at Sabine curiously.

* * *

"The worst part is that grumpy Judge was stubborn and wanted to put me in prison by force, but your brother defended me and brought me here to live and said I would be part of the family." Mari smiled softly.

Ruby smiled. "Yea Mrs. Audrey already told me."

Mari frowns. "That crazy woman who yelled at me. She even told me to leave she had a bad habit. Do you know what she did? Since the daughter of the crazy cue doctor was talking to me well she grabbed her and dragged her away as if I stunk, and your brother wasn't here to protect me again. But if they don't want me here I will leave."

* * *

"Count on it father Glass have a good evening." Sabine hangs up the phone.

"Do you work for a church Sabine?" Isabella asked curiously.

"No Isabella the priest called me for a collaboration of an orphanage." Sabine puts her phone away.

"Father Glass you said?" Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"Yes father Carlos Glass why do you know him?" Sabine tilted her head.

Isabella shook her head. "No of course not do you know him for a long time?"

Sabine smiled. "No it's the first time I talk to him."

* * *

Mari pokes her food with her fork. She couldn't eat her dinner her head was full of thoughts. When the police took her to the delegation and when she was in the cell. Even when the psychiatrist lectured her after she lied to him the first time she was in the delegation.

Natalie walked over to her. "Won't you eat your dinner Mari?" She shook her head no. "C'mon eat something it's delicious."

Mari stood up frustrated. "I had enough I don't want to be stuck here in this house."

"You need to wait for the master, or he'll get mad." Natalie said softly.

"No I won't wait for anyone because I'm fed up of waiting." Mari crossed her arms. "The master left and forgot about me!" Mari leaves and Natalie walked after her begging her to wait, but Mari didn't listen. She was about to walk to the entrance when she bumped into someone she looked up and saw that it was him. Dr. Adrien Agreste who was looking at her confused and just stared at her.

* * *

Maya went to the article and did what she usually did to go to the secret garden. Once she was there she called out. 'Grandma! Where are you? Please appear."

Emilie appeared, and Maya smiled brightly running to her and hugs her. "I'm so glad you were waiting for me."

Emilie smiled. "I knew that you were going to come visit me now tell me what's going on?"

Maya sits on a chair. "Grandma Audrey is furious because daddy brought a girl to live in the house."

Emilie smiled sadly. "I already knew that."

Maya sighed. "She even got mad when she was talking to me. She seemed fun to me, but grandma Audrey said she was bad. Do you think it's true grandma Emilie?"

Emilie shook her head no.

* * *

Mathew was in his house finishing the latest painting of Mari as Roland watched him. "Isn't it hard to paint without a model Mathew?"

Mathew shook his head. "No I have Mari in my head, I know her from head to toe."

Roland drank his coffee. "Have you heard of her?"

Mathew chuckled. "When I tell you where she is you'll die of shock."

Roland raised an eyebrow. "Where is she?"

Mathew looked at him. "None other than with our famous psychiatrist Adrien Agreste."

* * *

"I know where my eyes well lay on." Lila said as she closed her bedroom door and looked over at her aunt, but her aunt was spaced off. Lila walked over to her. "I'm talking to you aunt."

Isabella looked at her. "What?"

"That I already picked my future husband." Lila smiled.

Isabella blinked. "Who are you talking about?"

Lila's smile grew. "Adrien Agreste."

* * *

"Mari you can't leave I'm responsible for you." Adrien looked at her gently.

"Who do you think you are? You didn't buy me." Mari started snapping her fingers. "You can stay with your house and your family and your responsibilities because I don't care. I'll leave and if you chace me than I'll-" she stops speaking when she sees the gentleness in his eyes before she knew what she was doing she hugs him. "Please forgive me Adrien you only have been kind to me, and I'm just rude to you. You're not mad right? Do you forgive me? Please do." Mari kissed his cheek and Adrien doesn't know how to react as she hugs him again. "I know I was being mean, but you left and left me here alone. I waited for you all day." She broke the hug. "And since you forgot about me, I got frustrated. But I'm sure you were doing important things right?" Adrien just stares at her, and Mari raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

* * *

Lila waved a hand in front of her aunt. "What's wrong you stayed frozen don't you like my candidate?"

Isabella shrugged. "He's handsome and a widow."

Lila laughed. "Yea and has a lot of money, plus he caught my eye when I first saw him." Seeing that her aunt wasn't paying attention Lila sighed. "What's wrong Aunt Isabella you have been spaced out for a while."

Isabella shook her head. "Don't worry it's not important. It can't be what I'm thinking."

Lila crosses her arms. "Can you please tell me what you are thinking?"

Isabella looked at her. "No I don't want to alarm you Lila let me investigate first then I'll tell you all the details at the right moment. "Isabella leaves Lila's room and walks up the stairs before stopping and repeats the name. "Father Carlos Glass. Could it be possible?"

* * *

"No Maya I don't think that young lady is bad." Emilie smiled softly. "Maybe she took the wrong path, and that's why she acts like that, different from the people you know."

Maya walks over to her and sits on her lap. "I want to continue to talk to her. How can I do that if grandma Audrey doesn't let me?"

"Well I don't see anything wrong in you becoming friends with her. Actually, it would help Mari not to feel alone and like the queen that you are you have generosity and intelligence." Emilie smiled brightly at her.

"Tell me grandma Emilie why hasn't my mom returned? I doubt she will." Maya asked sadly.

Emilie looked at the sky before looking at her again. "Have faith God might bring her back to you when you least expect it."

* * *

"Tell me what's wrong." Mari was siting on the third step of the stars watching Adrien, who was sitting on the first step resting his head on his hand looking down.

Adrien looked over at her. "Nothing Mari now go to bed."

She stands up and started to walk up the stairs, but then she goes back to her usual spot. "Hay can I go to the neighborhood and visit Fu and my puppy Teddy?"

"No it's late Mari." Adrien said softly.

"But it's still early." Mari whined.

Adrien sighs. "It's not convenient for you to go out much less right now."

Mari sighs and goes in front of him bending down. "Than take me there please."

Adrien looks at her. "I'll take you tomorrow okay?"

Mari smiled brightly. "Do you promise?"

Adrien nodded. "I promise Mari."

Mari stands up with a smile. "Have you asked how I behaved today?"

Adrien looked at her curiously. "No I haven't had the opportunity you know that I just arrived."

"Well I behaved well." Adrien nodded unsure to believe that or not. "Well I think I did even though-"

"Even though what?" Adrien stands up.

"I bumped into that crazy woman." Adrien stares at her confused. "Someone who is named Audrey." Adrien sighs hearing that name. "She treated me as if I was trash, and she started yelling at me and do you know what she told me?"

"What?" Adrien looks at her curiously.

Mari smiled faded a little. "She told me that I had to leave the house."

* * *

"I can't believe that Mari went to that guy's house." Roland stood up. "What is she doing there Mathew?"

Mathew cleaned his paintbrush. "From what I know she was accused of stealing and to save her from prison the psychiatrist took responsibility for her."

Roland took another sip from his coffee. "Do you know where he lives?"

Mathew shook his head. "No Roland who knows is Elsa since the psychiatrist is her cousin. Why don't you ask her?"

* * *

Adrien holds onto the railing of the stairs his back facing Mari. Mari looks at him curiously. "Do I really have to leave like what that old woman said?"

He sighs turns around to face her and goes back down the stairs. "Look Mari we will talk about it more calmly tomorrow. For now go to your bedroom."

"Okay come with me, so we can continue talking." Mari grabs his hand and turns him around trying to drag him up the stairs, but he stands still.

"No Mari go by yourself." He gently frees his hand.

"But I want to talk more with you c'mon please." She whines playfully and smiles at him brightly.

He smiles at her then walks a few feet away from her. "No Mari that can't be." He faces her again. "But I'll ask Ruby to buy you some clothes tomorrow."

"Clothes for me? Really?" Mari couldn't believe it.

Adrien chuckled. "Yes for you."

Mari smiled. "Than goodnight." She kisses his cheek and runs up the stairs to her room. Adrien just watched her with a smile.

* * *

Roland put his ear piece on as he drove his car. He called Elsa. "Elsa it's Roland, I need you to do me a favor...I want you to give me the address of your cousin the crazy cue doctor...I know that Mari is with him, and I want to see her."

* * *

Nino handed Fu food from a food stand, and Fu took it. "Mari didn't come to visit me today."

Nino sighed. "You know what I think Fu? That Mari won't come."

Fu took a bite of his food. "Could it be that the doctor doesn't permit her to?"

Nino shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe Mari already forgot about me." Fu said sadly.

Nino shook his head. "No Mari wouldn't forget you."

Fu shrugged. "Mari is probably enjoying her life in that house she even forgot about her dog Teddy."

Nino looked at him. "I want to visit her tomorrow do you think they'll let me see her?"

Fu nodded. "I'm sure they will. I would love to be with her for at least a bit."

Nino smiled. "Can you give me the address?"

"Of course son." Fu takes another bite of his food. "We probably shouldn't have permitted them in taking her."

Nino sighs. "It would be worst if she was in jail Fu."

Fu nodded. "That's true but you don't like it that she's there either."

Nino looks at his food. "No I don't and do you know why? Because I'm jealous. He's a young man, and Mari is a beautiful young lady."

Fu chuckles. "C'mon son. How could a doctor like Agreste be interested in an uncultured girl like Mari?"

* * *

Adrien is sitting on a chair in the library thinking about what happened with Mari earlier.

_She hugs him again. "I know I was being mean, but you left and left me here alone. I waited for you all day." She broke the hug. "And since you forgot about me, I got frustrated."_

Adrien covers his face with his hands unsure of what is happening to him. Just than there was a knock on the door, and he sighs moving his hands away. "Come in."

Natalie opened the door and walked to him. "You have a visitor in the main hall Mr. Adrien."

Adrien looked at her confused. "Who Natalie?"

Natalie shook her head. "He didn't tell me his name. He came to see Mari, but since I told him she was already in her room, he requested to talk with you."

Adrien sighs and stands up. "Let's see who it is." He walks to the main hall. "What do you wish?" He asked the man in front of him.

"I came to see Mari." The man replied emotionless.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

The man kept his emotionless tone. "That's between her and I."

Adrien looks at the man's appearance. "Can I know what relationship you have with Mari?"

"That's also private." He said sternly.

Adrien nodded. "Well she doesn't receive visitors."

The man crossed his arms. "Do you also have her kidnapped?"

Adrien smiled slightly. "You have such an imagination. What I did was to be responsible for her, so she wouldn't be put in jail. I will also separate her from the environment that she was in including the people part of that environment."

The man smirked. "Are you sure you will be able to doctor? I doubt it."

"I don't care what you think." Adrien said emotionless.

He nodded. "Let me talk to Mari. I need to tell her-"

"Don't waste your time. I won't let you see her so please leave my house." Adrien said sternly.

He blinked. "What's wrong with me talking to her?"

"Not even a second." Adrien said sternly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Why so interested in hiding her?"

Adrien glared at him. "I don't need to give you any explanation so please leave and don't come back."

He nodded. "Fine Mari is in your territory now, but we will see each other again Mr. Crazy cue doctor." He challenged him before leaving. Adrien just blinked watching him leave.

* * *

Mari was in her bed thinking about what happened earlier with the psychiatrist. _'Gezz I was cruel to him. I'm so ungrateful. But why is the crazy cue doctor so nice to me? He's very handsome and sweet._' with that thought she falls asleep.

* * *

The next day, Audrey walks down the stairs as Natalie comes back from dropping Maya on her bus. "Good morning Mrs."

"Good morning did that street rat leave this house?" Having no response Audrey got mad. "Don't tell me that she's still here!"

Natalie nodded. "Yes Mrs. Audrey she hasn't come down yet she is in her bedroom."

"And Adrien?" She asked irritated.

"The doctor is having breakfast Mrs." Natalie said before Audrey walked away.

* * *

Adrien was having breakfast in the back porch when Audrey stood across from him. "Adrien I told you to take that woman out of this house and Natalie just told me that she is still in the bedroom you put her in."

Adrien looks at her. "Audrey I can't back down from the obligation I made."

Audrey puts her hands on her hips. "So you plan on leaving her here?"

"Mari stays in this house." He said sternly.

* * *

Nino walks into the main hall of the house looking around. A maid comes and asks him what he needs. "I came to see Mari."

"She doesn't receive visitors." The maid said gently.

Nino frowns. "From whom is that order from?"

"From the master of this house Dr. Agreste." She replied.

"Than I want to see him." He replied.

The maid nodded. "Wait in the front yard."

She walks away and Nino sighs walking out.

* * *

Audrey sits down. "Are you forcing me to leave?"

Adrien shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"I won't give in I know that in the long run you will have to kick her out." Audrey stands and walks away.

Adrien sighs and leans on his chair as Natalie walks over to him. "Sir there's another visitor for Mari."

Adrien groans softly. "Another one who is it?"

"It's a young man." Natalie replied.

Adrien looks at her. "Didn't you tell him that Msri doesn't receive visitors?"

Natalie nodded. "Yes but like the other one, he wants to talk with you."

"I can't receive him tell him to leave." Natalie nodded and started walking away. "Wait Natalie, where is he?"

Natalie walked back to him. "In the front garden sir."

"Than I'll tell him myself." He stood up and walked to the front door. When he opened the door, he recognized the young man. "Oh it's you." He walked over to him.

Nino looked at him. "I came to visit Mari, but your maid said that she doesn't receive visitors. That's why I asked to talk to you."

Adrien nodded. "I imagine that you are here interested in your girlfriend's situation. Then I hope you understand that I took the responsibility of taking care of her-"

"No one asked you to take that responsibility you could quit at any time. Actually, I'm willing to take Mari with me at this very moment." Nino stated determined.

* * *

"He kicked me out from his house without letting me see her who does he thinks he is!" Roland said angerly. He was in Matthew's house Roxie was there too.

Roxie sighed. "Don't waste your time Roland, he has the law on his side."

Matthew nodded. "He must be those powerful men who think they have the right of everything."

"So what! I also have influences, I know powerful people and you guys know it." Roland was furious.

"Look if Mari didn't go to jail because the crazy cue doctor took responsibility for her; it must have been by law just leave her with him." Roxie sighed.

Roland shook his head. "No I have to see her. One way or another, I'm going to take her away from his hands."

* * *

Adrien sighs. "You can't take her Nino. I took the responsibility of correcting her, and the first thing that I need to do is separate her from any negative element that surrounded her."

"I'm not a negative element." Nino said sternly.

Adrien shook his head. "Your company and the company of the group she was with only caused her harm."

Nino crosses his arms. "I don't belong in the group."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Than what do you do? What job do you have?"

"I work in a small office, and I study at night. I'm not a street rat I work hard, and you have no right to forbid me to visit Mari." He replied glaring at Adrien.

Adrien kept his stern tone. "If you're so innocent. Why didn't you advise her to separate herself from the bad influences?"

Nino sighs. "I did many times but I couldn't achieve it."

"Well since you didn't achieve it, I have to. That's everything Nino excuse me." Adrien starts to walk back inside the house.

Nino stops him speaking. "No that's not all! You can't separate Mari from her loved ones. I need to see her; I want to see her. Do me the favor of calling her or telling me where she is I won't leave without seeing her."

Adrien faces him and sighs.

* * *

Mari was walking out of the shower when Natalie walked in the room. "Good morning Natalie."

Natalie smiled gently. "Get dressed quickly you have a visitor."

"Fu?" Mari asked excitedly.

Natalie shook her head. "No a young man who claims he is good friends with you his name is Nino. He's waiting for you in the garden." Mari's smile fades slightly. "Do you not know him?"

"No I do but I'm a bit mad with him right now." She sighs but then smiles. "But it doesn't matter as long as I see someone from my people I will make peace with anyone I'll be down shortly." Natalie walked away, and Mari got dressed.

* * *

"Nino!" Nino turns around and smiled as Mari runs to him, and they do their handshake. "What a surprise I'm so glad to see you. Hey, did Fu come with you?"

"No he'll come another day." He hands her a lollipop.

"Thanks. I thought everyone would come visit me but father Carlos, nor Fu have you're the first one to visit me." She sits on a stone wall near them.

Nino sat next to her. "You had barely been here for two days, plus we weren't allowed to visit you. Dr. Agreste has you isolated. He didn't want me to see you."

Mari raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Nino shrugged. "He thinks he owns you or something like that. Luckily, he thinks we are a couple."

Mari blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"I said that in the delegation. So they didn't think you were alone plus to help you get out." Nino said gently. "Don't unmask me Mari if he finds out we aren't dating he won't let me come back. Mari do you want to stay here or do you want to leave?"

Mari looked at him. "I can't leave Nino. Even though the crazy cue doctor doesn't own me...I am his."

Nino shook his head. "No there is a way to free yourself."

"Oh yea what is it?" Mari didn't believe him.

"Marrying me." He said gently. Mari got off from the wall and so did he. "Marry me Mari. That way, you can leave this house. I promise it's just to free yourself, there will be nothing between us. Unless you want it." Mari starts walking away as he follows her. "We will be like friends. I won't touch you at all. If someone should be responsible for you, it should be me and not a stranger."

She faces him a bit mad. "He won't permit it."

"I can prove myself and my moral capacity." He smiles. "I have a decent job the apartment I share with my mom. You will also be with her. Dr. Agreste can't deny it. Listen to me please."

* * *

Adrien and Edward swim up from the pool of the gym. "Adrien you were the one who searched for that problem."

Adrien sighed. "I didn't search for it Edward, I did it, and now I can't turn back."

He shrugged. "Why don't you just tell Judge Dupain that you are having so many problems with your mother in law because of that girl, and you get out from that obligation, and that's it."

"Yea then she'll go to prison." Adrien chuckled sarcastically.

"Why do you care? She's just a girl." Edward shook his head.

Adrien looked at him. "Edward she might be worth nothing to you, but she's worth something to me."

* * *

Mari continued walking, and Nino followed her. "You don't have to give me an answer now but when you want to leave this house just tell me we get married and that's all."

Mari continues walking. "I can't leave Nino."

Nino raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I just can't. " She doesn't face him.

Nino stops walking. "What's wrong Mari? What do you feel for him? What is Dr. Agreste to you?"

* * *

"Are you sure that you just want to help the so-called Mari?" Edward looked at Adrien as they walked out from the pool section of the gym.

Adrien nodded. "Yes."

Edward chuckles. "I don't believe you; I'm sure there's another reason behind it, and I'm asking you to be honest with me."

Adrien sighs. "Your right there is something else. Something I'm confused on."

Edward nodded. "Than tell me about it."

"Around Mari, I feel something I haven't felt in a long time. It's not only compassion or desire to help her. She makes me feel deep feelings. When she touches me, it makes me forget about the whole world. The only thing I want to do is to hug her to kiss her-"

Edward blinked. "That would mean that you're-"

Adrien nodded. "I'm in love with Mari."

"Not in love your attractive to her." Edward chuckles.

Adrien shook his head. "No Edward I like her. She's so sensitive she'll hug me kiss my cheek like nothing. I feel like my blood boils around her."

Edward sighs. "Mari isn't dump she knows what she is doing."

"No she does it with all her sweetness." Adrien dries his hair.

"It's unbelievable that a man as yourself doesn't see the intentions of that girl. She was raised on the streets. How can you believe in her innocence?" Edward looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

* * *

"Why don't you answer me?" Nino looks at her with arms crossed.

Mari looks at him blankly before continuing to walk. "I don't know what you're asking me."

Nino walked in front of her. "Do you want me to be more clear? Fine do you like Dr. Agreste? Are you in love with him?"

* * *

"I know that she is innocent I just know it." Adrien said as he got dressed.

Edward nodded. "Yea so innocent even though she lied to you once already."

Adrien sighs. "This has nothing to do with lies or tricks. When Mari hugs me and kisses my cheek, she does it with the same sweetness as my daughter Maya. Actually, I'm sure she sees me as a big brother."

Edward chuckles. "Yea but you don't see her as a sister."

"No...how sweet she is...young...I want to kiss her and that scares me because I don't know how long I can control myself, and if I commit something stupid I would never forgive myself." Adrien said frustrated.

Edward sighed. "Than immediately take her out of your house simple."

* * *

"You know Nino I think you are crazy, and if you continue like that I will have to stop talking to you." Mari crosses her arms.

"Your attitude isn't normal Mari. I'm giving you the opportunity to free yourself from the man who basically has you kidnapped. Why don't you use it?" Nino asked frustrated.

"I msrry you then what?" Mari was mad. "I will be more trapped with you than with him."

"I promise that you won't ill give you all the freedom you want." Nino said gently.

Mari chuckles sarcastically. "That's what you're saying now, but in the long run you'll change, and I prefer to stay here, and that's final."

* * *

"I committed myself in correcting her if I abandon her now she'll go to prison." Adrien said as he tied his shoes.

Edward was doing his tie. "I only know that you need to separate her from your side Adrien."

Adrien looks over at him. "I told you that I can't do it. I need to protect her like I promised."

"I agree with you." Edward walked over to him. "You need to protect her from you more than anyone else."

Adrien sighs. "Your right Edward more than anyone I need to protect her from myself."

* * *

"You really are stubborn Mari." Nino said frustrated. "Your demonstrating that you don't want to leave that man."

Mari sighs. "It's not that I don't want to it's that I can't."

"Because you like him. You're after him hoping to achieve something." Nino said angerly.

Mari covets her face in frustration. "It's not true! He's like a brother to me. He will correct me. The crazy cue doctor is my corrector that's it. I don't like him, and I'm not after him the way you think Nino. Now leave." She starts pushing him away. "Say hello to Fu and father Carlos and anyone in the neighborhood. Also tell them to not be cruel and come visit me since I can't visit them please and thank you now go."

Nino stops her from pushing him. "No I want to talk with you a bit more."

Mari sighs and puts her hands on her hips. "Well I don't want to talk with you you're being a pain, and it's making me want to hit you, and a big scene will happen, and I don't want to give a reason to kick me out from this house so now leave." She pushes him again. "If you will be sweet with me, than come back but if not don't." She gives him one final push before he starts walking away.

Mari goes back to her room and plopped on the bed frustrated. She couldn't believe that Nino would accused her of liking the crazy cue doctor. She sighs and sat up seeing the T.V she decided to watch something, and maybe she'll forget about earlier. She grabbed the remote control, but she didn't know how to use it since she never had a T.V before. She sighs dropping the remote on the bed and got up. She looked at the sides of the T.V to look for the on botton. On the right side she found bottons she clicks one and the T.V turned on and on that moment her favorite song was on. She smiled and started dancing to it using the remote control as a microphone. "Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong!" Then her favorite part came up and she turned on the volume.

* * *

Audrey walked to Natalie angerly. "What noise is that! Who has the music so loudly?"

"The noise is coming from Mari's bedroom. It must be the television." Natalie said gently.

"That street rat is yelling like crazy! I don't have to deal with this!" Audrey said angerly. "If Adrien doesn't control her, I will!" She walks away.

* * *

Mari was on the bad dancing when Audrey walked in. "Turn off that music!" Since Mari wasn't paying attention, Audrey turns off the T.V herself. Mari stops dancing and gets off the bed and goes to turn on the T.V again, but Audrey stops her. "Don't you dare!" She pushes Mari away. "Don't you dare because you'll regret it."

"Why are you turning off my T.V?" Mari asked challenging her.

"Do you think I will give you explanations street rat?!" Audrey was furious. Mari turns on the T.V, and Audrey pushed her away. "I told you to not to do it!"

"Don't push me. Who do you think you are?" Mari leans closer to Audrey furious challenging her and pushing her back. Audrey pushed her back and yelled not believing this girl. Natalie saw the scene from the doorway and quickly left seeing that the master came back.

"I'm so happy you're back." Natalie said desperately.

"What's wrong Natalie?" Adrien asked worriedly.

"Mari and Mrs. Audrey are having a huge fight." Adrien runs to Mari's room.

They were still fighting when Adrien came in and separated them. "What's going on here?!"

"This street rat disrespected me!" Audrey said desperately.

"She disrespected me too!" Mari replied.

Audrey shook her head. "She dared to push me. She threw me on the bed-"

"She pushed me first!" Mari said interrupting her.

"Kick her out of this house! How long do I have to wait until this street rat disappears from here?! When a tragedy happens?! That's what you want right?" Audrey was in tears of frustration.

"Okay stop it! What happened here? Can someone explain to me?" Adrien looks at both of them.

"Let the street rat explain!" Audrey said crossing her arms.

"The only thing I did was turn on the T.V. I started dancing and singing hearing my favorite song. Then she comes in and turns of the T.V so I turn it back on then she turns it of and so on. She's the one making scenes." Mari says frustrated. "Is it a sin to hear music in this house or what?"

Audrey nodded. "Yes! It is a sin street rat we are in mourning!"

"Mourning?" Rain is heard as Mari calms down and feels bad. "I think I screw up."

Adrien sighs. "Don't worry Mari."

Audrey gets madder. "Now defend her. After all this dirty street rat is pretty and a woman!"


	10. Chapter 10

Mari looked at the sides of the T.V to look for the on botton. On the right side she found bottons she clicks one and the T.V turned on and on that moment her favorite song was on. She smiled and started dancing to it using the remote control as a microphone. "Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong!" Then her favorite part came up and she turned on the volume.

* * *

Audrey walked to Natalie angerly. "What noise is that! Who has the music so loudly?"

"The noise is coming from Mari's bedroom. It must be the television." Natalie said gently.

"That street rat is yelling like crazy! I don't have to deal with this!" Audrey said angerly. "If Adrien doesn't control her, I will!" She walks away.

* * *

Mari was on the bad dancing when Audrey walked in. "Turn off that music!" Since Mari wasn't paying attention, Audrey turns off the T.V herself. Mari stops dancing and gets off the bed and goes to turn on the T.V again, but Audrey stops her. "Don't you dare!" She pushes Mari away. "Don't you dare because you'll regret it."

"Why are you turning off my T.V?" Mari asked challenging her.

"Do you think I will give you explanations street rat?!" Audrey was furious. Mari turns on the T.V, and Audrey pushed her away. "I told you to not to do it!"

"Don't push me. Who do you think you are?" Mari leans closer to Audrey furious challenging her and pushing her back. Audrey pushed her back and yelled not believing this girl. Natalie saw the scene from the doorway and quickly left seeing that the master came back.

"I'm so happy you're back." Natalie said desperately.

"What's wrong Natalie?" Adrien asked worriedly.

"Mari and Mrs. Audrey are having a huge fight." Adrien runs to Mari's room.

They were still fighting when Adrien came in and separated them. "What's going on here?!"

"This street rat disrespected me!" Audrey said desperately.

"She disrespected me too!" Mari replied.

Audrey shook her head. "She dared to push me. She threw me on the bed-"

"She pushed me first!" Mari said interrupting her.

"Kick her out of this house! How long do I have to wait until this street rat disappears from here?! When a tragedy happens?! That's what you want right?" Audrey was in tears of frustration.

"Okay stop it! What happened here? Can someone explain to me?" Adrien looks at both of them.

"Let the street rat explain!" Audrey said crossing her arms.

"The only thing I did was turn on the T.V. I started dancing and singing hearing my favorite song. Then she comes in and turns of the T.V so I turn it back on then she turns it of and so on. She's the one making scenes." Mari says frustrated. "Is it a sin to hear music in this house or what?"

Audrey nodded. "Yes! It is a sin street rat we are in mourning!"

"Mourning?" Rain is heard as Mari calms down and feels bad. "I think I screw up."

Adrien sighs. "Don't worry Mari."

Audrey gets madder. "Now defend her. After all this dirty street rat is pretty and a woman!"

"If this was all because of the mourning Mrs. Please forgive me. I didn't do it with bad intentions. You had all the right for getting mad with me." Mari said with sad eyes.

* * *

Sabine walked to Lila, who was reading a magazine in the back garden. "Hi dear."

Lila looked up at her. "Hi mom are you going out?"

Sabine nodded. "Yes do you want to accompany me?"

Lila smiled. "Where are you going?"

"To an orphanage that I collaborate in. Will you come with me?" Sabine smiled at her.

Lila fakes a smile. "I would have to change first."

"You look fine for where we are going." Sabine said sweetly.

Lila looks down. "I would like to leave it for another day mom. It wasn't so long ago that I learned the truth. I feel like I might get depressed if I go there."

Sabine put a hand on her shoulder. "Your right sweetheart stay here and finish your magazine." She grabs her purse and was about to walk away.

Lila smile returns. "You know I was reading an article about a girl's birthday party made big by her parents." She looks through the magazine and found the article. "Here it is. It's a beautiful party."

Sabine sits next to her. "I just got a great idea dear. To prepare a party to present you to society. What do you think?"

Lila smiled brightly. "I would love that mom."

Sabine nods. "When your dad returns we will talk about it. It will be a party with a lot of guests."

"Yes but I would like if you invited someone special that I like Adrien Agreste." Lila said gently.

* * *

"Do you see that Mari isn't bad Audrey? She recognized her mistake and is apologizing." Adrien said looking at Audrey.

Mari nodded. "Yes please Mrs. I wasn't thinking straight."

"I'm worried by the fact that you defend and protect this street rat and delinquent. You seem interested in her. There's too much trust between the two of you. This situation grosses me out!" Audrey was furious.

Mari sighs. "Please forgive me. He did and it was his wife who died."

"Yes Mari don't worry." Adrien looks at her gently.

"You might have forgiven her because there's something behind this but not me." With that, Audrey leaves.

Adrien looks over at Mari. "Mari we need to talk."

Mari nodded. "Shoot."

"Not here let's go to the library." He starts to walk away as Mari follows him.

* * *

Sabine smiled. "You are really interested in inviting him?"

Lila nodded. "Yes a lot mom he's so interesting."

Sabine laughed softly. "True well, I'm going now." She stands up. "And count that Adrien will be the first one invited to your party." She kisses her head before walking away.

* * *

"Nino would always tell me to study, but I like to work to earn my money and maybe go dancing." Mari smiled as she walked into the library with Adrien.

"Mari sit wherever you want." Adrien said calmly.

Mari looked around. "This time you made it difficult for me." She decided on sitting on a chair.

Adrien walked behind the chair across from her. "Mari is it true that your boyfriend works and studies?"

Mari blinked. "My boyfriend?" Mari remembers what Nino said. "Oh yea Nino works and studies at the same time."

Adrien looks at her. "Why were you so happy because he came to visit you? Do you care for him that much?"

Mari took a deep breath. "Well..."

"Mari do you want to marry him?" Adrien sits on the chair across from her.

She frowns. "No since I well never get married."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

* * *

"The news that I have you is that mother Sabine decided to make a party to represent me to society." Lila and Isabella were in the back garden.

Isabella smiled. "That's a great idea you will meet important people."

"Yes and I told her that before anyone else to invite Adrien Agreste." Lila had a huge smile. "I told you that he is my target. I want to seduce him and marry him. Don't you think he is the best option?"

Isabella shook her head. "I have no doubt about it. Besides the money we will take from the Dupain, we can't deny that Adrien is also a rich man. We will have the grand life."

Lila smirks. "Yes I will do what I dreamt as a girl. A rich woman respected by everyone. I will live like a princess. I will have whatever I want and the richest and handsome husband."

* * *

Adrien looked at her curiously. "Why do you say that you won't ever get married Mari?"

Mari crossed her arms. "Just because."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "You must have a reason."

"It's not your business don't be noisy." Mari looks at him blankly. "You ask too many questions, and I don't like people going through my personal life. You know I was talking with your daughter for a while. She's so pretty it must be nice having a daughter like that."

Adrien smiled. "Well if you don't get married. How will you know how it is in having a daughter?"

Mari shrugged. "Than I won't have one because I will never get married."

* * *

"It seems a lie that there are intelligent people who commit mistakes." Edward takes out a chair for his girlfriend Elsa. They were in a restaurant for lunch.

Elsa sits down. "Who are you talking about Edward?"

"Of your cousin Adrien Agreste." He sits next to her. "He took responsibility for a girl from the streets named Mari."

Elsa looks at the menu. "Ah I already heard of that Edward, I even know Mari."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "How do you know her Elsa?"

* * *

"Adrien are you there?" Mari and Adrien heard Ruby's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes Ruby come in." Adrien replied back.

Ruby walks in as Mari and Adrien stood up. "Oh are you busy?"

Adrien smiled. "Not at all Ruby this is Mari."

"Ru and I already met." Mari said smiling.

Adrian chuckled. "I'm glad Ruby, I want to ask you a favor."

Ruby nodded. "Anything you want Adri."

"Please take Mari shopping she only has what she is wearing." Adrien said gently.

Ruby smiled. "I can take her today I don't have a class."

Adrien nodded handing Mari some money. "Mari go with Ruby and behave and what I mean is not to go visit your friends from the group."

"Okay I won't see them but will I never see Fu and father Carlos again? I care for them a lot since they helped me." Mari asked sadly.

"Well, the priest and Fu can come visit you wherever they want." Adrien said gently. She smiled brightly. "But I don't want you to see that gang got it?" She nodded before kissing his cheek and ran out the door excited to get new clothes.

Ruby smiled. "See you later Adrien." She follows Mari out.

Adrien touches the spot that Mari kissed and sighs.

* * *

"I told you Edward Mari models for Mathew one of my friends that is a painter. She sometimes cleans where we rehearse the plays. I think that she would like to be an actress. She's like a good-luck charm for the group." Elsa smiled as she ate.

"There's people like her in your group Elsa?" Edward raised an eyebrow as he stirred his tea.

Elsa looks over at him. "What's wrong with that?"

"I thought your friends were serious with intelligence and artists." Edward said as he took a bite of his food.

Elsa stares at him. "They are."

Edward shrugged. "From my understanding, Mari is a delinquent."

"In the group, there's no judgment or statues influence. Everyone is good people with individual ideas you don't know that kind of person and would probably not understand them." Elsa said gently.

Edward nodded. "No I don't understand or know them because you never let me accompany you love."

Elsa smiled and leans back on her chair. "You would get bored you wouldn't be in your environment, they are so different from you."

Edward took her hand. "Elsa do you want to marey me?"

* * *

"Wow Ru this place is amazing." Mari looks around the fashion store in awe. Ruby smiled and tried to help her find some clothes. Since Mari never been to a fashion store, she liked everything then she saw a pair of jeans to die for. "Look at those." She walks over to them. "These jeans are amazing. I love them."

Ruby smiled at her. "Do you want some?" Mari nodded. "Than let's buy it."

Mari blinked. "Really?" Ruby nodded, and Mari started shaking in excitement. "Alright! I'm shaking in excitement."

Ruby smiled as she called a worker over. "Excuse me miss can we get a pair of these jeans in...Mari what size are you?"

Mari shrugged. "No clue."

"Well just bring us all the sizes you have thank you." The worker walks away. Ruby saw some cute shirts. "Mari bring those shirts over." Mari does and Ruby measures with one fits Mari the best.

* * *

Adrien is in the same chair as earlier thinking about Mari.

_"Please forgive me Adrien you only have been kind to me, and I'm just rude to you. You're not mad right? Do you forgive me? Please do." Mari kissed his cheek._

Then he remembers what Audrey said.

_"You seem interested in her. There's too much trust between the two of you. This situation grosses me out!" Audrey was furious._

Adrien sighs unsure what to do.

* * *

Ruby and Mari come back to the house. "I'm going to show your brother all the things you brought me. Thank you Ruby. Hey, are you coming with me?"

Ruby shook her head. "No I'm going to study."

"Fine but actually study I don't want you to be the kind that says they study, but they actually don't." Mari said going to the main hall as Ruby shook her head in amazement. They saw Natalie walking down the stairs. "What's up Natalie. Where's the crazy cue doctor?" Ruby nudges her, and she sighs. "I mean my good friend Dr. Agreste." Ruby laughed.

Natalie smiled. "He's still in the library."

"Thanks." She runs off.

Ruby smiled. "Audrey is wrong she's not bad just primitive."

* * *

Adrien was using his computer at his desk in the library when he heard the door open and saw Mari walking in holding bags with a big smile. "Look at all the things your sister got me. She noticed that I liked everything." She stood across from him and put the bags on the desk. "Your not mad right?"

"No of course not Mari let's see." Adrien stands up.

Mari smiled and started showing him the stuff then she took out some heals. "Look at the heals these shoes have. I know that I will trip on them, but if they make me look taller I don't care I'll put them on." She smiles putting them back in the bag. Then she took out the jeans she loved so much. "Look at these I always wanted a pair. Right now, I'll show you how well they look." She goes behind a chair then looks at him. "Turn around."

Adrien blinked in surprise. "But-"

"I'll change quickly into the jeans now turn around." Mari said gently.

Adrien quickly starts walking away, but he knocks something from his desk, he picks it up and tries to put it back in its place, but his hands were shaking that it was hard. "Please wait." Once he did it he walked out of the library and went to his room. "This can't continue." He sighs and sits on the bed. "I need to make a decision. I need to...I need to be drastic. I can't have Mari close to me."

* * *

"Good morning Agreste what brings you here so early?" Judge Dupain shook his hand. It was the next day, and Adrien was in the Dupain household.

"I need to talk with you Judge Dupain." Adrien said a bit desperate.

Judge Dupain raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You look a bit altered."

Adrien sighs. "Mari can't stay at my house for much longer. I'm having too many problems because of her."

Tom nodded. "Be aware that I warn you."

Adrien took a deep breath. "I didn't count on some inconvenience."

Tom smiled softly. "Please come with me; I invite you to eat breakfast with my wife and I."

They walked to the garden where Sabine was having breakfast. "Good morning."

Sabine looked over at him. "How are you Adrien."

"Good Mrs. Sabine." He shook hands with her.

"Sit down doctor." Tom sits down at his usual spot as Adrien sat next to Sabine. "Adrien will join us for breakfast."

Sabine smiled. "It's our pleasure to."

"Only a coffee please." Adrien said to the maid.

"Do you not have an appetite?" Sabine raised an eyebrow.

"He's not doing well. He's been having problems with the girl he took responsibility of." Tom replied.

Sabina smiled. "The coincidences of the world that young lady stole the bottles of milk to take them to the nuns of the orphanage that I collaborate in. We were talking about her so much yesterday. The nuns are so grateful to that angel."

"Agreste understood that he can't have her in his house." Tom said emotionless.

Sabine looked at Adrien sadly. "What will happen to her?"

"I need to find a solution." Adrien said softly.

"The only solution is for that girl to go to prison." Tom said sternly.

Adrien shook his head. "No, not to prison."

"She can't go back to her old environment because she would steal again." Tom replied.

"There has to be another solution." Adrien said softly.

"And if you bring her to live with us?" Sabine asked softly looking at Adrien.

"What?!" Tom was shocked.

"Let him bring her here please Tom." Sabine said with pleading eyes.

* * *

"Sweetie." Mari quickly turned around from playing with the ducks to see Fu walking to her with a box of teas.

Mari smiled brightly. "Fu!" She ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you are here."

Fu smiled brightly as they broke the hug. "Careful or you'll knock the box of tea, and I'll have to make them again and worst of all carry this heavy box way over here again."

Mari smiled. "I missed you so much Fu."

"I missed you too Mari." Fu said sadly.

"How is Teddy?" Mari asked curiously.

"He must have flies by now. Since he keeps scratching himself and he has sad eyes probably wondering where his owner is." Fu said playfully. "Evey time I see him. It makes me want to cry."

"Don't tell me that Fu. I'll cry too." Mari said sadly.

"How are they treating you in this house?" Fu asked curiously.

"Great you should see the huge room I am in." Mari said excitedly.

Fu chuckles. "Is it pretty?"

"Yes it has a bed as big as a pool, and I have my own bathroom. Also the crazy cue doctor sent me with his sister to get more clothes." Mari replied.

Fu raised an eyebrow. "But I see you in the same clothes."

"Well I haven't showered but once I do I'll put them on." She said gently but excitedly.

"Hay why haven't you visited me?" Fu asked with a soft smile.

Mari sighs. "I didn't have time."

"And the people in this house do they like you?" He asked curiously.

Mari thinks about it. "I would say so. The only one who isn't is an old crazy lady named Audrey. She was furious that I came here. She even kicked me out."

* * *

"Do you know what you are asking me Sabine?" Tom asked sternly.

Sabine nodded. "Yes dear it has to do with a poor girl who has no where to go. Why do you find it so absurd to open the doors to our house to her?"

Tom shook his head. "If it was someone else I wouldn't have a problem with it but not her! Plus this house isn't like before now Lila is here-"

"Good morning Adrien." Lila said putting her hands on Sabine's shoulders as she looked at him.

"Good morning Lila." Adrien stood up to give his seat to her like the gentleman whom he was.

She smiled. "Please sit down. I heard my name. Where you talking well or bad about me?"

* * *

"But that crazy woman needs to handle it because the master of this house is the crazy cue doctor, and he was the one who brought me here." Fu and Mari were now sitting on a bench talking. "And even if she wants me kicked out it won't happen. I won't back down."

"You think that you'll be happy in this house?" Fu asked curiously.

Mari hugs him. "I miss you Fu and Teddy and everyone in the neighborhood my friends father Carlos and to be able to go anywhere I want and what I miss most is to mess with Snow." Mari broke the hug giggling. "And to model for painter hands."

Fu laughed. "You can't do that anymore. You need to avoid problems sweetie."

Mari looks down. "All of that is wrong here." She looks back up. "They wanted to arrest me for stealing milk for the orphans but the crazy cue doctor protected me, and I need to listen to him. If he wants me to stay by his side than I'll stay."

* * *

"No one can talk bad about you dear." Sabine stands to hug Lila.

"I was only defending your spot in this house sweetie." Tom added.

"Stay with Dr. Agreste for a moment." Sabine said sweetly.

Lila smiled. "Of course."

"Excuse me Adrien Tom and I need to talk." Sabine makes Tom get up, and they walk away.

"Adrien." Lila walked closer to him. "I like your name its very masculine."

"Thank you Lila." Adrien said gently.

Lila grabs his hand. "You know my parents will do a party for me to introduce me to all their friends, and you are invited of course. Do I count on your presence?"

Adrien sighs. "My wife died not so long ago in an accident."

Lila lets go of his hand looking down. "And your mourning her."

"I consider her death." Adrien said gently.

"Come for a bit. If I don't see you that night. I will feel sad." She said gently. "I want us to become great friends."

Adrien smiled. "I imagine that you'll be surrounded by admirers so you'll be fine."

Lila smiled. "No because I would trade everyone for you."

* * *

"No Sabine you won't convince me." The two walked to the living room.

Sabine sighs. "What costs you in giving a roof to that poor girl?"

"Its insane I won't do what I criticize Agreste in." Tom shook his head.

"You have a good heart." Sabine walked closer to him. "I know that you are strick but also sensitive."

"I beg you not to insist. I don't want that girl here." Tom looked away.

"Mari is an orphan." Sabine takes a few steps away.

"She has that man who took her in, and if they put her in prison, she won't need it anyway." Tom crosses his arms.

Sabine sighs. "Please Tom. Think if it wasn't for Isabella our daughter Lila could've been in the same position of that girl."

Tom looked over at her. "But love-"

"Look Mari was even more alone, and it would be sad that needing our help, which we can give it to her. We don't help her. Given her our back." Sabine walks back over to him. "Tom if God returned our daughter, we need to pay him back by helping that girl-"

"That Mari is terrible. She doesn't have an education, she's cheeky insolent rebellious and other things." Tom said sternly.

"Look I'll take care of her. I have patience. Maybe all she needs is a little of security love. Tom let's help her. Let Mari live in the house."

* * *

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Why so interested in me coming to your party Lila?"

Lila sits on the edge of the table. "Because since the moment we met I have liked you. What do you think about me?"

Adrien thinks about it. "You...you seem like a lovely girl."

Lila smiled. "Than you'll come to my party?"

Adrien sighs. "I wouldn't know what to tell you at the moment."

Lila looks down. "Dad told you my story right? You reject me because I was raised in an orphanage."

"Of course not." He said softly.

"I don't know enough about you, I feel a rejection to the world, I'll be part of. Especially by you." She said gently.

Adrien sighs. "Fine I'll go to your party."

Lila stands up happily. "Really? I'll be so happy to see you here."

Just than Sabine and Tom walked back to them. "It was useless in declining Adrien. Sabine won as always."

Sabine smiled. "No I didn't win it was goodness."

Adrien was surprised. "Did you guys actually agree?"

"Of course." They both said at the same time then laughed.

"The last thing I wanted was to cause you guys a problem." Adrien said gently.

Sabine shook her head. "No problem at all we both agreed that we should do it."

"Well at least to try it." Tom added. "Sabine trusts in controlling that rebellion girl. Even though I told her she is a public danger."

Adrien nodded. "So can I bring her?"

Sabine smiled. "Today if you want."

"Who will come mom?" Lila asked with a fake smile.

"A poor orphan she grew up in an orphanage, and she'll live with us like your sister." Sabine said sweetly. "Don't you think it's a wonderful idea?"

"Of course mom." She said with that fake smile.

"She's at my house right now." Adrien said softly. "But she can't stay there because of some problems."

Lila looks at him. "Oh she lives with you?"

"I hope you guys get along." Sabine said softly.

"Don't doubt it mom." She hugs her.

* * *

Lila walked back to her room, and Isabella was there. "I imagine it went well I saw you two talking."

Lila sat on her bed. "Don't think it went so well."

Isabella looked at her. "Was he not interested?"

"No, not him plus Adrien is easy prey, but you won't believe the surprise my parents gave me. They will bring an orphan from an orphanage named Mari to live here as my sister." Lila frowns.

Isabella sits beside her on the bed. "Who is she?"

Lila shrugged. "I don't know exactly. She's living with Adrien right now but can't stay there because I know problems. I'm not happy for her arrival, but it benefits me." Isabella looks at her confused. "Yea I don't want temptations near my future husband."

Isabella laughed sarcastically. "Don't worry about that she's probably a street rat that was abandoned at an orphanage by a nobody."

Lila nodded. "Either way the faster she leaves Adrien's house better for me."

"I agree with you there we'll see how to kick her out of this house later." Isabella said with a light smirk.

* * *

Adrien walked in the living room where Natalie was cleaning. "Natalie where's Mari?"

Natalie turned to face him. "She's taking a shower sir."

He sighs. "Tell her that I need to talk with her. I'll be waiting in the library."

Natalie nodded. "Yes sir something else?"

He thinks about it. "Where's Mrs. Audrey?"

"In the dining room having lunch." Natalie replied.

"Thank you Natalie." He walks to the dinning room. "Good afternoon Audrey."

Audrey doesn't look up. "Good afternoon are you going to eat?"

Adrien shook his head. "No thank you; I don't have time right now. I only came to give you good news."

"You know what will be good news for me." She said harshly.

Adrien stood in front of her. "That's exactly what I came to tell you. Mari leaves this house today."

* * *

Natalie walks into Mari's room just when Mari finished getting dressed. "Mari, please go to the library Mr. Adrien wants to see you."

"Okay Natalie." She grabs a rose that she picked from the garden and walked out the door.

* * *

Adrien was pacing back and forth when he heard a gentle voice. "Can I come in?" Adrien turned to see Mari standing in the doorway wearing the new clothes that she got and became speechless for a moment. "Can I?"

He recovered and nodded. "Come in and please close the door Mari."

Mari walked in closed the door and walked up to him, holding up a red rose. "I got this for you from your garden." Adrien blinked in surprise of how a generous heart this beautiful girl in front of him had. "What do I look bad or something?" Mari asked with a huge smile.

"No you look fine." Adrien said softly.

Mari's smile never faded. "Oh well since you gave me that look, I thought I screwed up again."

"Please sit down." They sit on the same chairs as the last time they were in the library. "Mari...I want to tell you that..."

Mari looked at him confused. "What?"

He sighs. "That you're going to leave in another house."

Mari frowned. "I'm leaving because of Audrey right?"

Adrien looks at her. "That's one of the reasons but there's others."

"What reasons?" Mari said harshly.

Adrien looks down covering his face with his hands. "Mari I'm...I'm a widow man who's alone."

"So what!" She stands up mad.

"Rumors of bad intentions can start!" He sighs taking a deep breath. "Mari your young pretty, people will say I have bad intentions with you."

"I know that isn't true, and that I know it is enough plus God knows it too." Mari crosses her arms. "We won't listen to gossip."

Adrien stands up. "You have to leave Mari. Audrey will make your life miserable in this house."

You think I can't handle it?" Mari asked furiously.

He sighs walking away. "I don't want arguments in this house." He looks at her. "Mari I beg you to follow my decision, I'm doing it for your well being you can be sure of that."

"Fine if I have no option. I didn't want to separate from you if you say I'm going somewhere else than I'll leave." She said softly.

He bits his lip. "Pick up your things please."

"Whare are you taking me." She asked curiously.

He looked at her. "To Judge Dupain's house."

* * *

"The bedroom is set Mrs. Sabine something else?" Plagg asked.

Sabine smiled. "No that's it."

Lila who was sitting next to Sabine on the couch looked at Isabella, who was sitting on the couch across from them. Then she looks at Sabine. "What's she like mom? How old is she? Is she pretty?"

Sabine shrugged. "I don't know Lila I have never seen her, but I have heard a lot about her. I am curious in meeting her."

"And when is she going to come?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Any moment now." Sabine looked at Lila. "Remember that I want both of you to get along Lila."

Lila smiled. "Don't worry about that mom. Like you said she will be like my sister."

* * *

"No please no that Judge is cruel who treated me like trash, he even wanted to put me in prison." Mari was tearing up.

"Mari you stole milk from your neighbors and broke his windows." Adrien said softly.

"Because he deserved it. Take me somewhere else but not to that cruel Judge house." Mari pleaded. "Please I beg you."

Adrien looked at her gently. "Mari I promise you that I wouldn't take your there if I knew that you would be mistreated. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes but..." She hugs him crying.

He returns the hug. "Mari Judge Dupain is a strick man, but he is full of good feelings. He and his wife form a very beautiful marriage. When you meet her, you'll love her trust me. She's a sweet woman, she even begged me to take you there. She'll open her arms and house to you. You'll feel happier and calmer there much more than here. I give you my word Mari." Mari broke the hug still crying, and Adrien lifted her chin up. "Trust me."

Mari nodded. "I trust you."

"Thank you for the rose." He kisses her forehead. "Go get your things." She nodded and walked out of the library still crying. He grabbed the rose and smelled it. Funny it smelled just like her. No matter what he'll keep and protect this flower.

* * *

They arrived to the front gate of the Dupain household. He turned to face her in the passenger seat. "Why didn't you keep the clothes that Ruby brought you?"

"I didn't feel like keeping them on, but I have them here." She said softly. "Well, you come visit me?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes Mari I promise."

* * *

Plagg walked back to the living room. "Excuse me Mrs. Dr. Agreste and the girl have arrived."

Sabine stood up and walked to the entrance of the living room as Adrien walked in with a young lady walking beside him. "Mrs. Sabine this is Mari."

The girl walked in front of her and looked up at her with a bright smile. Sabine smiled. "Wolcome Mari." Sabine had a weird instinct inside of her, and she couldn't help but hug the girl as the girl hugged her back. "Wolcome home my dear girl."


	11. Chapter 11

Sabine broke the hug and held Mari's hands. "And welcome to your family."

"What should you answer Mari?" Adrien looks at her.

Mari smiled. "Thank you Mrs."

"Let me present you." Sabine turns to look at the other woman sitting on the couch. "That is Isabella." She stands up and waves as Lila walks toward them. "And this is my daughter Lila."

* * *

In an old apartment, Michael and Elsa were laying on the bed relaxing. "We won't be able to see each other anymore Michael."

Michael looks at her confused. "Why not?"

"I'm going to marry Edward." She replied softly.

* * *

Ruby walks into Mari's room calling out for her. She looked in the bathroom the closest and when she saw no one was there she walked out the room still calling out for her.

Audrey walked up to her. "Who are you looking for?"

"For Mari." Ruby said softly.

Audrey smiled. "You won't find her; I finally convinced your brother to kick her out of this house."

* * *

"Nice to meet you Mari." Lila said holding Mari's hands. "I'm so happy that you will live with us."

"Well let's see if that's true." Mari said with a smile.

Lila laughed. "Well it will depend on you."

Lila lets go of her hands and walked next to Isabella. Adrien looked at Sabine. "Mrs. Sabine can we talk in private?"

Sabine nodded. "Of course, Adrien come with me."

Adrien walks in front of Mari. "Until I come back stay sitting Mari." He hands her the two present bags that she put her stuff in.

Mari took them. "Alright." As he leaves she sits down on a couch as Lila and Isabella just stare at her.

* * *

"What harm did Mari ever do to you?" Ruby asked curiously.

Audrey shook her head. "No harm but it is embarrassing to have a street rat in this house."

Ruby sighs. "It's true that she doesn't have education or manners, but she isn't bad-"

"She's rude uncultured talks back insolent, and it would be worst if she got through your brother." Audrey said harshly.

Ruby shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Audrey just smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Do you want a drink?" Lila asked Mari softly.

Mari looked up. "No I don't feel like it."

Isabella smiled gently. "It seems like you're missing manners you should say no thank you." Mari rolled her eyes hearing that

* * *

"I think that my own daughter could've been like Mari. You already know the story Adrien. That's why I felt this huge desire to hug her embrace her close to my chest and tell her that in me, you will have the mother you never had." Sabine smiled. "I didn't do it because I saw her a bit shy, and I didn't want to scare her. I just want her happy."

Adrien smiled. "She needs love Sabine."

"She'll find it here Mari will be like a sister to Lila. I won't make a difference between the two." Sabine said gently.

"Thank you Sabine." Adrien said softly.

* * *

Plagg brings Lila her drink, and she grabs it. "Thank you."

Sabine and Adrien walked back to the living room. "Sweetie you didn't offer Mari a drink?"

Lila nodded. "Of course, I did but she didn't want anything." Mari smiled. "Do you want anything Adrien?" Lila asked softly.

Adrien shook his head. "No thank you Lila, I need to go now." Mari quickly stood up. "I'll come visit you soon Mari." Mari hugs him, and he returns the hug.

* * *

Father Carlos walked to the front garden of the Agreste household and saw a maid. "Good afternoon."

The maid looks at him. "Good afternoon what can I do for you?"

"I am father Carlos Glass, I came to see Marinette." He said formerly.

The maid smiled sadly. "I'm sorry father but you can't see Mari."

He was surprised. "Why not? From my understanding, only three people can see Marinette and one of them is me."

She nodded. "But Mari doesn't live in this house anymore." Father Carlos looks at her shocked.

* * *

"Don't abandon me." Mari said softly.

"Never." They broke the hug after what felt like an eternity to Adrien. "Bye Mari."

"Bye." She said softly before kissing his cheek. He says good-bye to the rest, and Sabine accompanied him to the front door. Mari goes to the entrance of the living room watching him leave.

Lila who was frowning the whole time looked at Isabella. "I was wrong that girl is dangerous."

* * *

"I was waiting a while for you Dr. Agreste." Father Carlos said as Adrien got out of his car.

Adrien smiled. "What can I do for you father Carlos?"

"I came to see Marinette, but one of your maids told me that she doesn't live here anymore. That you took her somewhere else." Father Carlos said raising an eyebrow.

Adrien sighs. "That's true father. I took her to a family that will treat her better than this house."

"But that wasn't part of the deal." Father Carlos replied. "You took responsibility of her. You said that you would have her by your side. You would personally keep an eye on her. That you would be her protector. I did my research on you, and I was honestly calm."

Adrien smiled. "And you can still be calm father Mari is with a family that has more morals and respect than me."

"Can I know who they are?" Father Carlos asked curiously.

Adrien nodded. "Of course Judge Dupain and his wife."

* * *

"Why did they hug good-bye? Why did Adrien and her looked at each other like that? There's something between them aunt, I'm sure of it." Lila hissed.

Sabine came back and led Mari to the couch and sat next to her. "I just got off the phone with my husband, and he says that he should be back in an hour. We want you to be comfortable here Mari. We'll do everything in our power so you're happy among us."

"That's great Mrs. I already like you." Mari said with a smile.

Sabine returned the smile. "I feel the same way because you are sweet and honest. I think that we'll be great friends. Maybe more than that what do you think? We could be like a mother and daughter. Now I have two." Lila smiles going next to her. "The real one and you." Mari smiled brightly. "You agree with the two daughters right Lila?"

Lila smiled brightly. "Of course mom."

Isabella smiled. "She'll be like the sister Lila always wanted."

"Well comes with me Mari, I'll help you put your clothes away." Sabine took the bags and led Mari to her room.

Lila sat back down next to Isabella. "You should have shown them that you didn't want them to bring her." Isabella hissed.

"I didn't dare to. I can't be harsh in front of my parents, plus I feared giving Adrien the wrong idea if I declined." Lila replied

"If you shown uncomfortableness they wouldn't have brought her." Isabella hissed back.

Lila sighs. "Maybe we are over exaggerating. You know there will always be a way to kick her out."

Isabella nodded. "You right that intruder came to take your place, and we won't let her."

"She won't take anything from me. I'm the daughter of the Dupain, and she's just a rat picked from the street." Lila said harshly.

* * *

That night Mari was sitting on her new bed. _'This place is nice. The bad thing is that I won't see the crazy cue doctor all the time anymore, but I shouldn't be too sad it's not like I'm in love with him.'_

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened, but no one spoke. Mari turned to see who it was. Seeing that it was the Judge she quickly stood up and leaned on a bad leg.

"I just came to say a few words to you. I just want you to know that I only let you stay in my house to solve a problem from Agreste and most for the begging of my wife who pitied you from going to prison." Mari opened her mouth to say something but he put a hand up. "Wait I permitted it but honestly I don't have faith that this will work based on how you are. Now you know you are being tested. The way you behave, we'll be the same way with you. You will be given what you deserve. You will have to earn everything." With that he leaves closing the door. Mari lets out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

* * *

"Congrats it's the best decision you could've made. Now you can be calm...Elsa is with me." Edward smiles looking at Elsa on the passenger side of his car. "We are planning our wedding...I'll let you know when it is...Ah and don't forget about the conference in the United States...see ya bye." He hangs up the phone. "It was your cousin Adrien love. He listened to me and took Mari out from his house."

"Didn't he take his responsibility of giving her education seriously?" Elsa asked curiously and sarcastically.

Edward nodded. "Yes but she caused a lot of problems with his mother in law Audrey."

"Did he take her back to her neighborhood?" Elsa asked with a smile.

Edward shook his head. "No Elsa he took her to Judge Dupain's house."

* * *

"Adrien." Audrey walks up to him in the hallway. "I want to thank you for taking that girl out from the house. I thought you wouldn't keep your word. I'm satisfied that she left she's so negative a street rat-"

"She's a poor girl who never had a home Audrey nor a family. She looks for love hope and a bit of security." Adrien interrupted her before he started walking away.

"Well looking for all of that she's very outgoing." Audrey replied.

Adrien walked back to her. "That girl was mistreated and she defends herself her own way. That insolence outgoing and rebellious that you say is only a shield to protect a sensitive heart that was most likely injured many times."

"You understand her very well Adrien." Audrey said sarcastically.

Adrien nodded. "It is my profession to help people like Mari to find themselves and hope in life."

Audrey smiled. "I don't care that you keep defending her; I just care that she is far away from here."

"Yes and I hope that where she is she finds what she couldn't find in my house." Adrien replied before going to his room.

* * *

That night there was another party at Mathew's house, and Michael was sitting at the table writing a poem as Roland walked up to him. "What's up Michael it's wierd that you're alone and Elsa?"

He looked up. "She couldn't escape but don't worry she'll come."

Roland nodded. "We had to suspend the rehearsal today because she didn't show up. Is she with her boyfriend?"

Michael goes back to writing. "Yes he wants to marry her."

Roland sat next to him. "Wait. What do you mean that she'll get married? You will let her marry another man Michael?"

He looks back at him. "She needs to decide by herself. If she picks me than great."

Roland stood up not realizing that Elsa was standing behind him. "Don't be stupid Michael what makes us different from animals is that we choose and demand on the women."

"I finally arrived love." Elsa said as Roland turned around. "And as for you Roland if you're going to think like that I won't give you the news that I had for you."

Roland raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That your little bird Mari isn't with Adrien Agreste anymore. Now she's with Judge Dupain." Elsa said with a smile and Rolled processes the information.

* * *

Mari was sitting against a wall in her room thinking about what Judge Dupain said to her.

_"You will be given what you deserve. You will have to earn everything."_

A knock on the door was heard, and one of the workers came in holding a few hangers. "Mrs. Sabine asked me to bring these if you need more for your clothes."

Mari shook her head. "I actually have extra hangers I don't have that many clothes."

He smiled. "Well just keep them for the future since knowing Mrs. Sabine, I'm sure you will have a lot more clothes."

Mari nodded. "Alright."

"I'm Plagg the butler if you need anything don't hesitate to give me a call." Plagg said with a gentle smile.

Mari nodded. "Alright thank you Plagg."

"You're welcome." With that he leaves the room.

* * *

The next-day Maya was walking down the stairs with Natalie all ready for school. "And Mari? Is she up?"

Natalie smiled sadly. "Mari isn't here."

Maya stopped walking. "She isn't here?"

"No she left the house." Natalie replied.

Maya just walked to her dad who was eating breakfast in the garden. "Why did Natalie say that Mari isn't in the house anymore?"

Adrien looked at her. "It's the truth dear."

She sits across from him. "Did she want to go?"

He shook his head. "No I took her to another house because- did you like Mari?"

Maya smiled. "Yes lots that's what she would say. I feel sorry for her because she didn't have a dad or mom."

Adrien took a bite from his food. "Maybe she had them but lost them Maya."

"But she said that she never had them." Maya said sadly.

He sighs and looks at her. "Look sweetie Mari was raised in an orphanage...sometimes parents need to quit on their children not because they don't love them but because of other hurtful things."

"Why don't you bring Mari back daddy." She asked with pleading eyes.

"That can't be sweetie." He said gently.

"You said that she would be staying with us as another member of the family." She said sadly.

He nodded. "That's true but-"

"Maya the bus is here waiting for you." Natalie said walking over to them.

Maya grabbed her backpack. "Bye daddy." She kisses his cheek before walking away.

After she left Adrien couldn't help but think about Mari.

_"Bye." She said softly before kissing his cheek._

He touched the spot she kissed and smiled brightly.

* * *

Sabine walked to the living room to greet the visitor. "Good morning."

The man stood up. "Good morning Mrs."

Sabine smiled. "The butler said that you wanted to see Mari?"

He nodded. "If possible."

"You're the the man who took her in right," Sabine asked curiously

"Yes I'm Fu." He shook her hand.

Sabine smiled. "Well, you can see her whenever you want. Dr. Agreste told me that you a priest who cares for her father Carlos Glass, and a young man named Nino are the only ones allowed to see her. Plagg!"

Plagg walked over to them. "Yes Mrs. Sabine?"

"Show him where Mari's room is." Sabine said gently.

He nodded. "Come with me sir." Fu followed him.

* * *

Mari was finishing making the bed when she heard a familiar voice. "Sweetie."

Mari turned around and saw Fu. "Fu!" She runs to him and hugs him. "You found me so soon Fu."

Fu smiled. "Well, the crazy cue doctor gave the address to father Carlos, and here I am."

Mari broke the hug. "I'm glad."

Fu looked around the room walking in deeper. "This is your room?"

Mari nodded. "The room at the crazy cue doctor was cooler, but it was for guests and this is all mine."

"How do the people treat you here?" Fu asked curiously.

Mari thinks about it. "The woman of the house is a sweetheart. She likes me, and I like her to. At the crazy cue doctor house, there was that crazy old woman remember well there's two here the grumpy Judge and another woman I don't know what she is to the family."

Fu raised an eyebrow. "Do they mess with you?"

Mari shook her head. "No, not yet but the Judge came last night and gave me a lecture that I had to earn everything."

Fu looked at her. "So you have to work?'

Mari shrugged. "I would say yes but I don't know Fu because the Mrs. hugged me and said that she would be like a mother to me, and I would be a daughter to her." Mari smiled at the thought.

* * *

Lila and Isabella were relaxing near the pool. "You're getting used to your new life. Anyone would say that you were born rich."

Lila laughed. "Do you know what happened aunt the truth was that I was born to be rich but God got the time wrong, but now he fixed his mistake."

Isabella laughed. "I didn't know I was called God. I don't want you to forget that you are in this house because of your aunt."

"Don't worry I won't forget it. You know my mom, and dad are already inviting people to my party." Lila smiled.

Isabella smiled back. "That party well open the doors to that society."

Lila nodded. "And by the arm of Adrien Agreste."

"Do you think he'll come?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Of course, my goal with him is to seduce him." Lila said with a slight smirk.

Isabella smiled. "It shouldn't be difficult he's a widow and he doesn't seem to be with anyone the path is free for you."

Lila shook her head. "I'm not so sure I have a feeling that there's something between him and Mari."

Isabella laughed. "I doubt it."

Lila looked at her. "I don't and I'm going to investigate it."

"We are going to investigate." Isabella corrected.

* * *

"Does the Mrs. have a lot of daughters?" By now, Fu and Mari were sitting on the small couch in the room.

"One daughter and she seems to like me to." Mari said with a smile.

Fu nodded. "Honestly, I don't think it was a good idea that the doctor after taking responsibility for you shook the problem out of his shoulders bringing you here."

"No Fu he said that I would be happier here." She replied with a big smile. "He told me that there's a home here a family a marriage that's better for me Fu."

"Well you don't convince me dear do you know what you should do." He looks at her. "Marry Nino."

Mari stands up. "No Fu, not marriage."

He looked up at her. "You're going to stay with strange people? People that don't care for you and will mistreat you like before. You want to go through everything you experienced before I took you in and treated you as a queen?"

"I'm telling you that the Mrs. Is nice Fu and even though the rest don't care for me yet I will win them over." She sits back down next to him. "This is an actual house with a family that could he my family. I will behave well and think with my head you'll see that they will care for me." Mari smiled hugging Fu.

* * *

"That young lady hasn't left her bedroom." Tom and Sabine were sitting on a couch in the living room. "I haven't seen her."

Sabine smiled. "The man who took her in came to visit her."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Is he still with her?"

Sabine shook her head. "No he just left."

Lila and Isabella walked into the room. "Mom can we start making the list of people who we will invite to my party?"

"That's right." Sabine looked at Tom. "You know everyone more than me you should do it."

Tom nodded. "Alright start writing dear."

Lila sat on the edge of the coffee table. "Of course dad."

"Hello." Everyone turned to see who it was, and it was Adrien.

"Well he could be the first one." Lila stood up as everyone greeted him. "You will be the first one invited to my party. What do you think?

"Lila is enthusiastic with the party preparations." Tom chuckled.

"Also think that you need to find a companion for that night Lila." Isabella said looking at her.

Sabine tilted her head. "You think so Isabella?"

Isabella looks over at her. "Of course even though she'll dance with everyone she should have an official companion it's only right Sabine."

"Well I don't know I think that since Adrien is the first one invited plus he's a good friend with dad that I should pick him." Lila smiled looking at him. "Do you accept Adrien?"

He looked at her. "I would gladly accept but I have a medical conference outside of Paris."

"I can wait until you come back." Lila said softly.

He shook his head. "I can't let you delay your party because of me."

Lila just smiled. "Please say yes Adrien."

Adrien blinked. "But-"

"I think it's a great idea." Isabella said with a smile.

Lila looked at Tom. "Dad convince him."

"I can't do that Lila." Tom said with a chuckle.

Lila looked back at Adrien. "Dad doesn't dare to ask you, but I do you well do it right?" Lila walks closer to him.

He sighs. "Well if you don't mind waiting-"

"Of course not I'll wait until you return." Lila giggled

"I came for a moment to know how Mari is doing." He sits on one of the couches, and Lila sits next to him.

"She hasn't left her room, but everything is going well. I helped her put her stuff away, and she seemed happy and calm." Sabine smiled.

Adrien smiled. "Do you think that I can see her?"

"Of course, I'll let her know that you are here." Sabine starts to get up.

Lila gets up. "Don't worry mom I'll let her know." Lila excused herself and walked to Mari's room. She knocked before opening the door and looks around for her. She saw her looking out the window. "Mari let's go to the living room."

Mari looked at her. "Why?"

"We are all there and we want you to be with us." Lila smiled leaning on the doorframe.

Mari smiled. "Can I really go?"

Lila laughed softly. "Of course, Adrien is also there."

Without knowing her smile grew. "He came? Did he come to see me?"

Lila shook her head. "No he came for a visit he has been here for a while talking." Lila sat on the couch and sat Mari down too. "You know he's the special guest to my party, and he'll be my companion but we'll have to wait until he returns from his trip." Lila said sadly.

Mari looks at her surprised. "He's leaving?"

Lila nodded. "Yes, I think to the United States."

* * *

"Agreste told me something about a mistake in his life. Maybe he needs forgiveness to live in peace." Father Carlos sat at his desk as he talked with Fu.

Fu looked at him confused. "Forgiveness of what?"

"Of that mistake that he committed. That man lives traumatized he did something that he regrets and can't forgive himself for it." Father Carlos replied.

Fu thought about it. "What could it be?"

Father Carlos shrugged. "I don't know but I would like to know so I could help him."

* * *

"Will he be gone for a long time?" Mari asked curiously.

Lila shrugged. "I don't think so he has to return for my party."

Mari nodded. "Right he's coming to your party."

Lila smiled. "Of course. Well let's go Mari, they're waiting for us. It pitted me that you were here by yourself that's why I came to get you."

Mari smiled. "Really?"

"Of course don't doubt it." Lila kept her smile.

Mari smiled even brighter. "Your mom did say that you would be like my sister."

Lila stands up. "Of course that's how it well be like sisters." Lila hugs Mari, and she returns the hug. After they break the hug, they walk to the living room. "Here is Mari."

Adrien quickly stood up. "How are you Mari?"

"Good." Mari was about to walk closer to him but Lila casually leads her to the chair across from where Adrien was sitting before sitting down next to Adrien again.

Mari hugs a pillow and just looks at Adrien. Adrien looks back at her, and the world around him disappears. He knew that the rest were talking about the party but all he could focus on was those bluebell eyes that were looking straight at him.

* * *

_'Why was Mari looking at me like that? It seemed like she wanted to ask me so many questions just with her eyes. I just saw her so close yet so far from me.'_ Adrian sighs as he drives back home that night.

* * *

Mari was laying on her bed crying softly.

_"Bye." She said softly before kissing his cheek._

Mari's tears come out faster. "He's going far. He didn't talk to me. He didn't even say good-bye to me. Why did the crazy cue doctor bring me here?"

_Fu nodded. "Honestly, I don't think it was a good idea that the doctor after taking responsibility for you shook the problem out of his shoulders bringing you here."_

"Of course, that's what I am to him a problem." She hugs a pillow as she cries.

* * *

"I told Elsa about the trip by phone. I couldn't see her today because I had so many appointments." Edward and Adrien walk into the living room. "But I don't think she liked it. She was serious I don't know." Edward looks at Adrien and saw the lost look he had. "I don't see you enthusiastic about it either."

Adrien sighs sitting on one of the couches. "I wouldn't say that I desire to go, I took it as an obligation actually."

Edward sat on the other couch. "Why?"

He looks at him. "I don't know Edward I think it would benefit me leaving for a few days. Maybe the trip will help me with this crisis."

"Crisis?! It's that bad?" Edward laughed.

Adrien sighs. "You have no idea."

Edward shook his head. "I thought after taking that girl out of here everything would be fine but-"

"Yes I thought the same thing." Adrien chuckled softly. "But it isn't actually Mari became an obsession for me, I don't know what to do." Adrien leans back on the couch.

* * *

A knock was heard on Mari's door, and Sabine walked in. "You didn't eat dinner before going to bed." Mari shook her head. "Do you want something to eat?" She shook her head again. "I don't want you to lock yourself in your room tomorrow." Sabine smiled. "I want to see your pretty face. Well sweet dreams." She goes over to her and kisses her forehead. "Good night Mari." Sabine leaves the room.

Mari blinked touching her forehead. "She kissed me." She smiled. "It's true she will care for me. The crazy cue doctor knew it that's why he brought me here." She smiles brightly and falls asleep.

* * *

"Maybe the obsession is mutual and without you knowing, she could be desiring that you seduce her." Edward said playfully.

Adrien looked at him. "No-"

"C'mon try it. What can you loose? Look the worst that could happen is that she says no. Plus it might not be a small fling who knows you could have a serious relationship with her." Edward said with a smile.

Adrien thinks for a while before shaking his head. "It can't be Edward it just can't be."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What is stopping you, the prejudices or the comments?"

He looks down. "It's not that."

Edward nodded. "Is it the remembrance of Chloe?"

He looks back up. "Its not even that."

"Than what is it Adrien, I don't understand." Edward was so confused.

Adrien sighs. "It just can't be Edward. With the fact that she doesn't love me, I would forbid myself. I'll take this trip as an escape. I need to rip Mari out from my heart. All I desire is for her to be happy."

* * *

Lila walks into Mari's room. She stands at the edge of the bed watching her sleep. The thought that there might be something between her, and Adrien makes her furious. She clutches a pillow and walks next to her. Each moment that passes the anger rises even more. Suddenly Mari wakes up and is surprised to see Lila there. She sits up. "What the-"

Lila smiled walking back to the edge of the bed. "I'm glad that you haven't fallen asleep yet because I have a question for you. What is Adrien to you? Do you like him? Are you in love with Adrien Agreste?"


	12. Chapter 12

Lila walks into Mari's room. She stands at the edge of the bed watching her sleep. The thought that there might be something between her, and Adrien makes her furious. She clutches a pillow and walks next to her. Each moment that passes the anger rises even more. Suddenly Mari wakes up and is surprised to see Lila there. She sits up. "What the-"

Lila smiled walking back to the edge of the bed. "I'm glad that you haven't fallen asleep yet because I have a question for you. What is Adrien to you? Do you like him? Are you in love with Adrien Agreste? Why don't you answer me?" Lila asked curiously.

"Because I don't know what you are saying how could I be in love with him?" Mari asked in disbelief.

Lila narrows her eyes at her. "So you don't love him-"

"No!" Mari said harshly.

"But you do like him." Lila continued.

"Yes but not the way you imagine." Mari said gently.

Lila nods. "Than how?"

"I don't know! I have no idea." Mari said honestly.

* * *

Lila walks into her room where her aunt was reading a magazine. "Where were you?"

Lila walked closer to the bed. "In the orpan's room."

Isabella looked at her. "You went to ask her?"

Lila nodded. "Of course, I directly asked her if she was in love with Adrien, and she said not in love."

"What did you expect." Isabella asked sarcastically.

Lila crosses her arms. "I don't know but I'm sure of one thing she likes him in some way. I saw her reaction she likes him."

Isabella spoke in a serious manner. "Than we'll move her from your path."

* * *

The next-day Mari was making her bed when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

A maid walks into the room. "Will you eat breakfast Mari?"

"Later." She replied.

"The Mr. and Mrs. are already at the garden." The maid said gently.

Mari nodded. "Alright but I'm going to eat in the kitchen."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why in the kitchen?"

"Because that's how it should be." Mari sits on the bed. "Sit with me." The maid sits next to her after closing the door. "When I woke up, I cleaned the room then got dressed in these clothes since my friend the crazy cue doctor gifted them to me. Hey, what's your name?"

"Tikki." The maid said smiling.

Mari smiled. "Well Tikki before I left everything a mess to go to the streets even though Fu always got mad. Now I'll do everything right everything needs to be clean and beautiful. Can you get me cleaning supplies? So I can help you clean."

"You really want to clean Mari?" Tikki asked surprised.

Mari nodded. "In a short time between the two of us we will clean everything. From now on, I'll work hard to earn everything. I need to do everything right so no one tells me anything much less lecture me."

* * *

"I want to ask you a special favor." Adrien said to Ruby. They were currently in the library.

"Anything tell me." Ruby said with a smile.

"Keep an eye on Mari." Ruby started laughing softly. "Don't laugh I'm serious. When you have a chance go to Judge Dupain's house and see how she is doing."

She nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

"Perfect and I don't know take her out." He said with a smile.

"Where do you want me to take her?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Wherever she wants the movie theater to get ice cream stores. If she picks stores buy her whatever she likes I left more than enough money for you and Maya."

"Don't worry we'll share with Mari. Now do me a favor when you go to say good-bye to her tell her that very soon I'm going to find her." Ruby starts walking away.

Adrien frowns. "I'm not going to say good-bye to her."

Ruby turned to face him. "Your not?"

He shakes his head no.

* * *

Mari walks to the garden holding cleaning supplies she was heading to where the Judge and his wife were eating. She stood beside Sabine. "Mrs. I'm here for you to tell me my obligations in this household."

Sabine looked at her confused and surprised. "What obligations Mari? What are you doing with those things?"

Mari smiled. "I'm going to work hard it's to help Tikki."

Sabine was more confused. "Mari who told you that you had to work here?"

"He did." Mari pointed at Tom.

Sabine looked at him surprised. "Tom you told Mari that?"

Tom was surprised himself. "She's lying I never told her that."

Mari put a hand on her hip. "Don't call me a lier you told me that when you gave me that lecture the other night."

"What lecture? What is Mari talking about Tom?" Sabine was more confused then ever.

"I only gave her some warnings based on the behavior she needs to have in this house. I never told her that she had to work." Tom said sternly.

Mari was frustrated. "I remember clearly 'You will be given what you deserve. You will have to earn everything.' Meaning you want me to work, and here I am."

"I didn't mean it in that way. I meant by behaving the right way you could win our love and care." Tom replied.

Sabine looked at Mari. "Did you hear that Mari? Here sit down." Mari sits next to her. You were wrong dear it's all a misunderstanding. You don't need to win a roof or plate of food but our care love by behaving well."

Mari nodded. "I try but-"

Sabine's phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?...oh Adrien...yes everything is well with Mari." Mari smiled. "And when do you leave for the trip?...tonight but you'll come to say goodbye?...I understand...yes she's here do you want me to hand the phone over?" Mari gets ready to have the phone. "Alright I'll let her know." Mari slowly puts her hand down. "Well have a good trip Dr. Agreste bye." She hangs up the phone. "Adrien says to forgive him; he's busy and won't be able to come Mari."

"I heard that he's leaving tonight." Tom said looking at Sabine.

She nodded. "Yes his plane leaves at 9 tonight." She looks at Mari. "Well Mari let's go fruit picking from the trees." Both of them stand up and leave.

* * *

Adrien sat at his desk in his office thinking about when Mari looked at him the day before and smiled softly thinking about how gentle her bluebell eyes looked at him. Just then there was a knock on the door. He sighs coming back to reality. "Come in."

Elsa walked into the room. "Hi cousin."

He looks at her. "How are you?"

"Good has Edward arrived?" She takes a cigarette out from her purse.

Adrien shakes his head. "No he isn't here yet I'm waiting for him."

She nodded. "He told me that he would be here so you guys can go to the airport."

"We still have time come sit please." He points to the couch in the room, and she sits there as he rolls his chair over.

She looks at him. "Want one?"

"No thank you. You know that I don't smoke. How are your things going?" He asked.

She sighs. "You might know that I'm going to marry Edward."

He nodded. "Yes I know Elsa. Did you break up with the other guy?"

* * *

"Careful Mari don't fall." Sabine looks up at Mari, who was up on an apple tree. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Don't worry Mrs. soon we'll be done." Mari hands her an apple. "Catch."

"Mari do you know how to knit?" Sabine asked curiously.

Mari shook her head. "No."

"Would you like to learn?" She asked.

Mari thought about it. "No, not really."

Sabine smiled softly. "I could teach you if you want."

Mari nodded. "Let's see if I feel like it later.' She noticed the flowers. "You have nice roses."

Sabine looked at the flowers. "Oh you like the flowers."

Mari nodded. "Yes when I was in the orphanage, there was a garden of flowers."

Sabine looked at her again. "Until when were you in the orphanage Mari?"

Mari blinked. "Until I was 13 or 14."

Sabine smiled. "Until Fu adopted you?"

She shook her head. "No until I escaped."

Sabine was surprised. "So young? What did you do?"

Mari laughed sarcastically. "What else rolling around like a ball."

"Mari who were your parents?" Sabine asked curiously.

* * *

"Marriage is a serious commitment to have a double life." Adrien said seriously.

Elsa nodded. "I already know that you don't have to tell me when I marry Edward, I will stay locked between four walls. I'll be a generous wife."

"You think you will find happiness there?" Adrien asked curiously.

"It's only situations with practice. To grip materials and to stop dreaming." Elsa replied emotionless.

* * *

Mari jumps off from the tree. "I don't know who my parents were Mrs."

Sabine picked up the basket of apples. "You never met her?"

They started walking to a bench near by. "No my mom abandoned me when I was born. How could there be mothers who abandon their children? They are just heartless." They sit down and Sabine lean her head on her hand. What Mari said reminded her of what she did. Mari looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay Mrs.?"

Sabine slowly nodded. "Yes."

"You're paler than milk." She waves her hands trying to cool Mrs. Sabine. "Are you like that because of what I said about those cruel mothers?"

Sabine nodded. "Yes but don't worry Mari."

Mari sighed. "I'm sorry Mrs. but that kind of mothers just gets me mad."

Sabine sighs. "Maybe your mother had to do it. She could've been poor or sick."

Mari looks at her. "Look Mrs. if I ever have a child I would steal for them. Attack anyone for them. I would never separate from them. Even animals protect their kids that's why anyone who abandons their child is worse than a wild animal."

Sabine started cleaning the apples. "You're talking like that because what happened to you was painful?"

Mari started tearing up. "Why wouldn't it hurt me knowing that my mother never loved me?" Sabine hugged her. What they didn't know was that Isabella was spying on them from afar.

* * *

"What time will Adrien leave dad?" Lila was sitting at the edge of Tom's desk in his study as he was putting papers on folders.

"He told your mother that his flight was at 9." He said looking at her.

Lila took the folder out of his hands. "Why don't we see him off dad?"

He sighs. "I can't dear I have too much work to do."

"C'mon dad." She bends down. "You don't know how much I would like to see him off. Plus I'm sure that he would like to see me even from afar. We became great friends in such a short time."

He grabs the folder. "I would like to please you dear, but it's impossible."

She frowns then gets an idea. "And if I go by myself using a car from the house?"

"You know how to drive?" Tom asked curiously.

"Of course dad I had a car in New York." Lila blurted out.

Tom looked at her surprised. "New York? You lived in New York?"

* * *

Sabine and Mari broke the hug. "You know what Mari? I'll take the place of your mother. Now more than ever I'll like to be your mother." She hugs her again. Isabella got closer behind them glaring at Mari.

* * *

"Didn't Aunt Isabella tell you?" Tom shook his head as Lila stood up. "I worked for a diplomat here in Paris. I was his kids tutor. He was moved to New York, and he took me with his family. They gave me a car to take the kids to school and anywhere necessary."

He nodded. "If that's the case, there is no problem in handling you a car."

Lila squealed happily. "So you will let me borrow a car."

He shook his head. "I won't let you borrow a car." Lila frowns. He smiles. "I'll give you your own car."

"For me?" Lila smiled bigger than ever and hugged him after he stood up then they left the study.

When they walked outside Sabine and Mari were walking back to the house. "Where are you going so happily?" Sabine asked seeing the excitement in Lila's eyes.

Tom smiled. "To give a car to Lila, she's determined to see Adrien Agreste off."

"Well have fun." Sabine smiled walking in the house with Mari.

Tom took Lila to the lane of cars. "Pick whichever you want dear."

"Whichever you want is fine with me." Lila said softly.

He shook his head. "I give you full freedom to pick the one you like."

Lila spotted a white car of the latest model. "Can it be this one?" She asked pointing to it.

Tom chuckled. "You have a good eye it's the newest one of them all." He walks to the car grabbing the keys and handing it to her. "It's all yours."

Lila squealed and hugged him.

* * *

"Why didn't Dr. Agreste come to say good-bye?" Mari asked as she and Sabine walked to the living room.

"He said that he had a lot of things to do before leaving." Sabine reminded her.

Mari looked at her. "He didn't leave a message for me?"

She shook her head. "No but he already told you good-bye."

Mari nodded. "So your daughter will see him off?"

She looked at her. "Do you want to go with her?"

Mari shook her head no. "But can I talk to him by phone?"

She nodded. "Of course." She grabbed the phone and dialed Adrien's office.

* * *

"And your suitcase Adrien?" Edward was now sitting on the couch next to Elsa.

Adrien put his coffee cup down. "In the trunk of my car."

"Will you leave your car in the airport's parking lot?" He asked curiously.

Adrien nodded. "Yes my driver will pick it up later."

He nodded. "Than I'll put my suitcase in your car, so we can go in one car." Adrien nodded as the phone rang. Edward who was closer to the phone picked it up. "Hello?"

"Can you please communicate me to Dr. Adrien Agreste tell him it's by Mari." The voice on the other line said.

"One moment please. Let me check that he hasn't left yet." Edward put the phone down. "It's Mari do I tell her you already left to the airport?"

* * *

The phone rings in the Agreste household and Natalie answers. "Hello?"

"It's Chloe." The voice on the other line said. Natalie looks at the phone shocked and was about to say something when she heard the line cut off.

* * *

Plagg walked into the living room. "Mrs. Sabine you have a call from the other line."

Sabine nodded and handed the phone to Mari. "I'll answer that call you wait until they answer you Mari." Sabine walked away, and Plagg followed her.

Mari sat on a chair and put the phone near her ear waiting.

* * *

"Decide or I'll tell her you're not here." Edward starts to put the phone back near his ear. Adrien quickly took it, and Edward smiled standing up. "Let's go get my suitcase love." Elsa stood up and followed him out.

Adrien takes a deep breath and put the phone near his ear. "Hello?"

Mari stood up happily. "Crazy cue doctor."

Adrien smiled brightly. "Mari."

She sat back down. "You recognized my voice by phone."

Adrien chuckled. "Of course."

"I called you to say good-bye since you've going on a trip and didn't appear here. Do you have to go to the airport now?" Mari asked gently.

Adrien bites his lip knowing that it was time for him to leave. "Well...I still have a minute."

"A minute? That's not a lot of time." Mari said sadly. "Hay planes fly like birds right?"

Adrien chuckled. "Yes Mari."

"And they fly high in the sky." Mari added.

Adrien couldn't help smiling at how child like she could be. "That's right."

Mari frowns. "They also fall."

Adrien sighs. "Yes but rarely."

"You were in a plane that fell, and you lost your wife because of it. Aren't you afraid to get on one now?" Mari asked curiously.

"No I consider that everyone has their time to die." He replied softly.

"If you say so it must be true." Mari smiled softly. "Hay if you see a star in the night sky remember me okay?"

* * *

_"I couldn't get the rest of the money for the penalty fee to give to the delegation." Jake said to Dr. Agreste._

_Dr. Agreste looked at him from across his desk. "I can lend you money by hour if you want to work for me, and that should help you."_

Jake puts Dr. Edwards suitcase in the trunk of Dr. Adrien's car. Edward thanks him as Elsa just stands there quietly.

* * *

"Do you promise that you will remember me?" Mari asked.

Adrien smiled. "I promise."

Mari smiled. "I will also remember you."

"Mari are you happy?" Adrien asked curiously.

"No." She simply replied.

"Don't they treat you right in Judge Dupain's house?" He asked concern.

"Ah yes especially Mrs. Sabine but I'm sad because you're leaving, and I don't know how many days I will not see you." Mari said sadly. "The minute is over and you have to go to the airport now right?"

He sighs. "Yes Mari."

"Well bye." Mari said softly.

"Bye." Adrien replied gently.

"They both hang up at the same time and think about each other.

* * *

"You should have seen them. They actually looked like mother and daughter. Sabine cares so much for that girl that if it continues she'll end up putting her on a throne." Lila just put her makeup on as Isabella talked. "Lila it seems like you aren't worried about what I'm telling you. I want you to know that Sabine promised her that she would take her mother's spot, and she would actually have liked it if she was actually her mom. Doesn't that worry you?"

Lila looked at her. "C'mon aunt she might say that she sees her as a daughter but at any moment, she'll have her as a servant." Lila stands up. "Now I'm going to do something more important. I'm going to the airport to see Adrien off." She goes to her bed to grab her purse. "Before I forget it slipped to tell my dad that I lived in New York." Isabella looks at her alarmed. "Don't get alarmed listen to what I told him to fix it so you are aware."

* * *

Sabine walked back into the living room. "Could you talk to Adrien dear?"

Mari nodded. "Yes Mrs. not much because he had to leave, but I got to say good-bye to him and that was what I wanted."

"I'm going now to see Adrien off at the airport." Lila said walking into the room. She was wearing a white dress and a black long coat that was see though along with black knee-length boots. "I don't want to be late if his flight leaves at 9, he needs to be there around 7. Do you like what I'm wearing?" She spanned around.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Sabine hugged her.

"Enaugh to conquer someone?" Lila asked when they broke the hug.

"Exactly who?" Sabine asked.

"Exactly Adrien Agreste." Lila said with a big smile. Mari looked up at her when she said that. "Do you think he'll fall in love with me?" Lila asked looking at Mari. Mari looked down, and Lila was satisfied with her reaction.

* * *

Adrien smiles thinking about what Mari said earlier.

_"I'm sad because you're leaving, and I don't know how many days I will not see you."_

Edward walks in the office. "It's 6:30 we should go are you ready?"

Adrien stands up. "Yep let's go."

"Did you talk a lot with Mari?" Edward asked with an amused smile.

"Uh no...no...yes...only for a moment." Adrien said stuttering.

"The talk must have been overwhelming based on your facial expression." Edward said teasing him.

Adrien takes his white coat off and puts his suit coat on. "And Elsa? Is she not going to the airport with us?"

"No she has a rehearsal for the play. You know with that group that I don't like at all." Edward replied emotionless.

Adrien nodded, and they started heading out but then Adrien runs back in his office since he forgot his computer, he put it in his case and ran back out.

* * *

"You are very pretty dear. Any man would be proud to have you by his side." Sabine said sweetly.

Lila smiled. "Thanks mom will I'm leaving now bye little sister." She waved at Mari before starting to walk away.

"Don't drive in a hurry Lila." Sabine called out to her.

"I promise that I won't don't worry." Lila replied leaving the house.

Sabine looked at Mari. "I didn't think that Lila would have an interest in Adrien. It would be nice if they got together. Adrien isn't just a great person but a good partner he is alone with a daughter and for him and my girl...it would be nice if they got married." She smiled

Mari just stayed quiet as Sabine spoke. Plagg who was standing at his spot could see the uncomfortableness in Mari's eyes.

* * *

Elsa walked in the theater and saw Roland sitting on a chair on the stage. "Good evening Roland has no one arrived yet?"

He looked up from reading the script. "No you know how most of them are lackers and don't show up. We won't be able to completely rehearse."

She looks up at him leaning on the floor of the stage. "Well I'm glad to find you alone since I need to tell you something that you will only be interested in." Roland raised an eyebrow. "My cousin Dr. Adrien Agreste is in love with Mari."

* * *

"Did you write it right Ruby?" Adrien was on the phone with Ruby giving her all the phone numbers to contact him in the United States.

"Yes." She replied.

"Please fulfill my favor." Adrien said gently.

"Yes don't worry I'll do the favor I'll take care of Mari." She said with a soft laugh.

"See you later and tell Maya that I love her okay." He said with a smile. "Well bye." He hangs up.

Lila walked up to him and Edward having her goat over her instead of having it on. "Good evening." Edward and Adrien share a glance before Lila giggled. "You're surprised to see me here right?" Adrien just shrugged. "Out of nowhere It occurred to me to come see you off." She smiles sweetly at him. Then takes her coat off her shoulders. "It's hot in here right?" Adrien just nodded not sure how to react in this situation.

* * *

"For that reason, he took her out from his house now he went on a trip to forget about her." Elsa laughed.

"Don't tell me that he left on a trip." Roland smiled wickedly. He knew that with the psychiatrist gone it wouldn't take long for Mari to come with the group.

* * *

Mari was sitting at the front porch with the family cat Clover. "You have no idea how badly I want to escape. To be with the group to party and dance, especially laugh like there's no tomorrow. Imagine Mrs. Sabine now thinks that her daughter Lila could be with the crazy cue doctor. What is she thinking?! The worst part is that I'm alone again without the crazy cue doctor. Lila must be seeing him off at the airport right now."

* * *

"You don't seem enthusiastic about the trip." Lila looked at Adrien sitting across from her. They decided to go to the cafeteria until Adrien, and Edward had to get on their flight.

"It's an important conference." Was all Adrien said.

She looked at both of them. "Have you been friends for a long time?"

Edward chuckles. "Since we were children. We were neighbors and went to the same school."

"Great well, I hope you don't take my prescience badly." She said softly.

"Of course not it's an honor for someone to come see us off especially for Adrien." Edward said teasing Adrien parting his shoulder.

Lila smiled. "Is your flight long?"

Adrien thinks about it. "Around 4 hours."

"Perfect." She hands him a poem book. "I got this so you wouldn't get bored. I hope you like it and think of me when you read it." Adrien just took it without saying anything, and Edward laughed to himself knowing Lila's intentions.

* * *

"You know I'm just like Cinderella. I was only born to be mistreated and to work. I never wanted my prince Charming to come, but he appeared out of no where but not for me. Oh well, that's just God's will. Lila is better than me. Maybe the fairy godmother will help me." She smiled and wiped her tears.

* * *

"Have a good trip Adrien." Lila smiled at him before looking at Edward. "The pleasure to have met you Edward."

"The pleasure is mine Lila and once again thank you for coming." Edward replied politely.

"See you soon." Adrien said politely.

"I hope it is very soon." She smiled and walked away.

* * *

"I should just stop looking for trouble. I'll behave until Adrien comes back." Clover runs off. "Clover where are you going?" She gets up and goes after him. She stops at the gate and sees Clover at the other side. "Clover come back a car will run you over, and you will be like mashed potatoes. Come here." He just walks away. "Fine but don't complain about the pain later." She sighs walking back to the house.

* * *

Now on the plane, Adrien is sitting on his seat spaced out. Edward looks at him. "Now who are you thinking about Mari or Lila?"

Adrien sighs. "In Mari. Her call got me deeply."

Edward nodded. "Love hinted you hard."

Adrien chuckled. "I don't know what's going on with Mari Edward. I don't know what forces me to care and love her like this, I swear I don't know what it is. Could it be her kindness or the way she is around me?"

"And Lila is the opposite. She's outgoing forward Mari has hard competition." Edward said playfully.

Adrien thinks about Mari.

_"I got this for you from your garden."_

Then he thinks about Chloe.

_"TAKE ME TO THAT PARTY, OR I SWEAR THAT IT WELL PAIN YOU!"_

and finally he thinks about Maya with a smile.

* * *

Emilie appears next to Maya's bed and smiles seeing the little girl asleep. She kisses her forehead before disappearing again.

* * *

"Calm down, please sit down." Father Carlos sits Malena down before going to his chair. "Now tell me why are you worried Marlena?"

"I got a letter from my daughter Alya today and do you know what it says? She wants to come back to Paris. I can't permit her to come." Marlena said sadly.

Father Carlos sighed. "But you can't avoid it either."

Marlena looked down. "I can't let her know where I live. She thinks I'm a respected decent woman. Can you imagine the disappointment in her eyes if she comes? How embarrassed she'll be of her own mother?"

"You should have never lied to her." Father Carlos said gently.

She nods. "I just-"

The phone rang. "One moment." He answers. "Hello?"

"Father Carlos it's Sabine Dupain-Cheng." The voice on the other line said.

"How are you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng? What can I do for you?" He asked curiously.

"Is it possible to meet tomorrow? It's to talk about the orphanage, and so you can visit Mari, I know you're a good friend of hers." Sabine said with a smile.

"I was actually planning to visit Mari tomorrow morning." He replied back.

"Really? Say no more see you tomorrow morning." Sabine said sweetly.

"I'll be there." He said politely.

Sabine hangs up as Isabella, who was sitting next to her on the couch reading a magazine looked over at her. "Are you sure you don't know that father Carlos Glass?"

"No but I'll meet him tomorrow." Sabine said as she continued knitting and Isabella just faked a soft smile.


	13. Chapter 13

What I did was to safe my daughter. To separate her from the hole I fell in. I don't want her to know about my pass the people sentences me father, and I don't care about it but I wouldn't handle it if my daughter also sentences me. I need to forbid Alya from returning father Carlos." Marlena looks sadly at him.

"And how will you do that?" He asked curiously.

"Like before forbidden her from returning before finishing her education. I will write a letter but you need to help me so there's no errors." She said softly.

"Alright Marlena give me a draft, and I'll fix it like I have done before." He said gently.

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow morning." She said wiping her tears.

He gently patted her hand. "It would be best in the afternoon I'm going to visit Marinette in the morning."

She nodded. "Alright."

* * *

_"Hay if you see a star in the night sky remember me okay."_

Adrien smiled looking out the window of the plane and saw the stars. As promised, he saw the brightest star and thought about Mari.

* * *

Plagg walked up to his girlfriend Tikki. "What do you think of the girl Mari?"

Tikki looked up from cleaning the dining table. "Honestly, I like her better than Miss. Lila and her aunt."

Plagg nodded. "I know what you mean Miss Lila and Mari come from the same background since they were both raised in an orphanage yet they are completely different."

Tiki nodded walking to the kitchen as he followed her. "Yea it only took a second for Miss. Lila to get used to the lifestyle of this house and Mari giving the same lifestyle would prefer to earn what she gets."

"Yea like yesterday while Miss. Lila and her aunt were near the pool she asked me to give her phone to her even though her phone was right next to her on the table while Mari, who is a guest here wanted to help us clean."

Tikki nodded putting everything away for the next day. "I don't like to say negative things without having facts, but I feel like Miss. Lila and her aunt aren't who they say they are."

"You're not the only one that thinks that sweetheart, and I'm going to investigate count on that." Plagg said crossing his arms with a smirk.

* * *

"I still don't understand what I feel for Mari." Adrien sighs leaning his head on his seat.

"But you like her don't you?" Edward looked at him.

"Yes, I like her." He blurted out.

"And she likes you." Edward added.

"I don't know. I doubt it; I imagine that she sees me as a protector as a hero." He looks over at him.

"Is she young?" Edward asked curiously.

Adrien tries to remember what he read on her file. "She's 5 or 6 years younger than me."

"That's not too bad, but you said that she's very affectionate with you right?" Edward laughed softly.

Adrien nodded. "Yes but she does it innocently with no bad intentions."

"And if she was in love with you. What would you do?" Edward asked curiously. Adrien didn't know how to respond to that he just stayed quiet. Soon they arrived, and they started heading out. In the seat pocket that Adrien had was the poem book that Lila gave him unread.

* * *

Mari cleans her room the next day before laying on her bed again not wanting to leave her room at all.

* * *

Audrey was reading a magazine in the living room when she noticed Ruby heading to the front door. "Ruby come here." Ruby walked over to her. "I didn't want you to go before telling you that I know that you called the house yesterday pretending to be Chloe. I won't permit that."

"You're wrong Mrs. Audrey Natalie already told me what happened. That just confirms what I told you that Chloe called the house looking for you." Ruby said gently.

Audrey stood up. "You told her to say that."

"Always thinking badly of others." Ruby replied before walking back to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Audrey asked irritated.

Ruby turned to face her. "Right now to the car then to the house of the Dupain to visit Mari. She lives there now thanks to you."

Audrey puts her hands on her hips. "That street rat I don't understand how you can treat her like your friend."

Ruby smiled. "Besides the fact that she's a great person and friend, my brother asked me to keep an eye on her and take her out during his absence that's why I do it."

Audrey nodded. "Of course since he can't entertain her, he asked you to do it that makes me suspicious. He brought her here because he was interested in her." She sat back down on the couch. "I'm not surprised that he let my daughter die to get involved with her."

"I don't know why I loose my time with you. Excuse me." Ruby leaves the house.

* * *

Edward and Adrien walk out of the conference room and get a cup of water. "What do you think about the conference so far?"

"Interesting but a bit boring I think that they extended the presentations too long." Adrien said drinking his water.

"Now you get bored at this stuff? Of course, you would prefer to be in Paris Mari...Lila." Edward teases. "By the way, where's the poem book that she gave you?"

* * *

Lila walked into the living room and sees a young woman sitting on the couch. "Hello."

The woman stood up. "Hello good morning."

"Good morning did they already intend you?" Lila asked politely.

"Yes thank you the head maid already went to tell the person I'm looking for." The woman said with a smile.

"Are you a family friend?" Lila asked curiously.

The woman extended her hand to her. "Ruby Agreste I'm Adrien's little sister."

Lila shook her hand happily. "Nice to meet you; I'm Lila Lila Dupain-Cheng. I'm the daughter of Judge Dupain and his wife. Please sit down." Lila sits next to her. "The casualty of life I was going to call your house today so I could visit you guys."

"Really?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yes, your brother Adrien and I have become great friends, and yet I don't know you guys who are his family." Lila said softly.

"You can come to the house whenever you want." Ruby said with a smile.

"Thank you. Are you here to see my mom?" Lila asked.

"No I'm here to see Mari. Adrien asked me to entertain her while he's gone." Ruby smiled brightly.

"How nice." Lila said with a fake smile.

* * *

"You hadn't told me where you want to go." Ruby looked at Mari in the passenger seat.

"Wherever you want." Mari replied softly.

"How about the fair?" Ruby suggested.

"Okay." Mari said with a big smile.

* * *

"The book stayed in the plane." Adrien replied thinking about it.

"Meaning you aren't interested in the person who gave it to you." Edward said playfully. "Let's see what you invent when she asks you what you thought about her gift."

* * *

Isabella walked to the front of the house the same time as Lila. "And your mom?"

"When the orphan went with Adrien's sister, she went to her room. I thought I'll go with her for a moment."

"Well go now and entertain her as long as possible. I need time to do something important." Isabella walked out of the house leaving Lila confused as she walked to Sabine's room.

Isabella stood at the entrance of the house and saw a priest coming to the house. "That must be him." Isabella walked over to him. "Good morning are you father Carlos Glass?"

* * *

Mari and Ruby walked around the fair. "Don't you miss your brother?"

"He barely left last night." Ruby laughed softly.

Mari nodded. "True but it feels like he left a month ago."

"Let's go canoeing." Mari declined, but Ruby dragged her to the canoes.

* * *

"Yes I am father Carlos Glass." He replied politely as he continued heading to the front door.

Isabella walked in front of him. "I imagine you're here to see Mari right? She told me you would come today. Such a sweet girl a bit primitive but lovely. With how happy she is, but you came at a bad time father she left with the sister of Dr. Agreste, and I doubt she'll be back soon they left half an hour ago."

He sighs. "Oh well, it will have to be another day." He starts to walk away, but then he remembers something and turns back around. "I'm also here to see Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, she's waiting for me." He walks to the front door again.

Isabella walks in front of him again. "Sabine isn't here either."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's odd we agreed to meet in the morning."

"It was last minute with her daughter, I think she will be back soon if you want to wait." Isabella said softly.

He nodded. "Alright I'll wait since I'm here."

"Come with me father until she returns we can talk about Mari." She leads him to the back garden, and they sit on two chairs. "So do you know Mari for a long time?"

He smiled. "Since she was born."

"You don't say? My understanding is that she was raised in an orphanage." Isabella said softly.

He nodded. "Yes Mrs. that's where I left her after her mother gave her to me."

"A long time ago?" She asked fearfully.

He thinks about it. "More than 20 years ago."

* * *

"Did Adrien tell you, how long he'll be on his trip?" Sabine asked as she was knitting sitting on her chair in her room.

Lila who was sitting on the bed nodded. "Yes he said around 10 days."

"So long? Poor Mari." Sabine said continuing to knit.

"Why poor?" Lila asked hiding her irritation.

"Because she misses Adrien a lot." Sabine replied.

* * *

"Hay does your brother not call you where he is?" Mari asked to Ruby as, they were canoeing.

Ruby nodded. "Of course everyday actually, it shouldn't take long for him to call me."

"Well say hello to him for me." Mari said softly, and Ruby smiled.

* * *

"Do you think that she is in love with him?" Lila asked curiously.

"Of course not she misses him because he protected her from going to jail. Don't think that Mari is a delinquent. Do you know why they wanted to lock her up? She stole milk to give to orphans from an orphanage. I finished what do you think?" She shows Lila the pink blanket.

Lila smiled. "How pretty."

Sabine gently putting the blanket away. "Let's go to the garden."

* * *

"Without knowing you that women trusted her daughter to you?" Isabella was standing behind her chair.

"The poor woman had no one else to do so." He softly said.

"What a sad story." Isabella said sitting back on the chair. "And you had never seen that woman again?"

"No Mrs., never I don't know if she is alive or dead. Then I took Marinette to the orphanage. She was there until she escaped." He smiled softly remembering the pass. "She escaped one day and a lot of things occurred ever since. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng has taken a long time, and I need to go back to my church."

"Yea she has." Isabella said faking a smile.

* * *

"Aren't you coming with me?" Sabine asked looking at Lila still on the bed.

"Yes but I want to ask you something mom." Lila said standing up and walking over to her. "Can you teach me how to knit?"

Sabine smiled softly. "Of course but later."

"No mom, not later since I'll loose interest c'mon.' Lila smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm tired right now sweetie I'll been knitting for a long time. Look let's go to the garden I'll rest, and I promise to dedicate myself in teaching you today. Plus we will need to buy yawn of the colors you like." Sabine held her hand walking with her outside the room. The whole time Lila tried to convince her to teach her now when they got to the front entrance Isabella walked inside the house.

"Where were you guys?" Isabella asked walking to them.

"In mom's room, she finished her knitting and guess what she'll teach me later." Lila said with a bright smile.

"Isabella has father Carlos arrived?" Sabine asked curiously.

Isabella shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"I'll go to the garden to wait for him; I need to talk with him and apologize for Mari's absence. Are you coming with me?" Sabine asked Lila.

"Yes mom." She saw Isabella giving her a look. "You know what out of nowhere I'm cold are you not cold? I'll go get a jacket and catch up with you later." Sabine nodded and walked away.

"I think there's big danger for us." Isabella whispered to her.

Lila looked at her confused. "What kind of danger are you talking about?"

"Father Carlos did come I didn't want him to see Sabine that's why I asked you to entertain her. I talked with him and asked him about the life of the street rat Mari. He told me the whole story, he knows her since she was born that is similar to the story of Sabine's of the daughter she abandoned. I fear that bad luck came to us because Mari could be Sabine's real daughter." Isabella hissed at Lila.

Lila shook her head. "Wait it's not the first time someone abandons their daughter and gives them to someone else."

"Sabine gave her daughter to a priest more than 20 years ago. Just like they gave Mari to him, and if I remember right that priest had the last name Glass too. That Priest left her daughter to an orphanage just like what this one did to Mari." Isabella hissed back.

"It can't be what you imagine it would be too much of a coincidence." Lila hissed back.

"That's what I want to think. We need to be alerted at this moment. I wouldn't want to loose what we have here." Isabella said worriedly.

Lila grabbed her arm. "Me neither we'll make that girl disappear first."

Isabella nodded. "Agreed but there's still one thing I need to do to complete my plan. Now let's go with Sabine, we need to take her out of this house for a while. Grab that jacket you told her you'll get first though."

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" Ruby asked Mari. They were currently sitting on a bench.

Mari looked at her. "Its nothing hay can we still go somewhere else?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, where do you want to go?"

Mari smiled. "With father Carlos, he was supposed to visit me today but I kinda ditched him to come with you."

"Alright." They stand up and head to the church.

* * *

Lila and Sabine come back from getting yawn so Sabine could show Lila how to knit. Isabella was waiting for them in the front entrance.

"Did father Carlos come?" Sabine asked curiously.

Isabella nodded. "Yes he came but he just left. He waited for you for a while but be had to leave. I told him that you wouldn't take long, but he was in a hurry. He'll call you to make another meeting."

Sabine sighed. "Oh well, c'mon sweetie let's go to the room to start knitting." She started walking to her room. Lila smiled falsely and followed her.

* * *

Mari hugged father Carlos happily, and he hugged her back as happy. She broke the hug and introduced Ruby to him. Ruby smiled and shook his hand. They stayed there for the rest of the day.

* * *

That night Isabella sat on a couch in the living room when Lila sat next to her. "Did you learn to knit?"

She nodded. "A bit but it's so boring."

Isabella closed her magazine. "Does she suspect what I did with the priest?"

"No, not at all." Isabella takes a breath in relief. "Has Mari returned from being with Adrien's sister?"

She shook her head. "No did you meet Adrien's sister?"

Lila smiled. "Yes and guess what it came from her for me to visit the house tomorrow." Isabella smiled as they stood up. "And listen, she'll introduce me to Adrien's mother in law, and I'll do anything in my power to win over his daughter. She's a big factor to be able to conquer him."

They started walking. "Well, your future husband has a lot of interest in entertaining that girl."

Lila turns to face her. "That puts me in a bad mood. Why does Adrien have to worry about-?

Mari walked in the house and noticed the looks the two women were giving her. "What's up?"

"You took a long time in your trip girlie." Isabella said staring at her.

"I had permission from the Mrs. plus it was an order from my corrector." Mari replied with a smile.

"Did you eat chicken on the streets?" Isabella mocked her.

"No and so you know Ruby will take me out frequently, and tomorrow she'll help me find Fu and I'll ask the Mrs. if I can bring my dog Teddy." Mari smiled even brighter.

Lila smiled softly. "How cute did Adrien's order this too?"

"Yes Adrien ordered that too." Mari said mocking her playfully before walking to her room.

"She's so vague." Isabella said harshly.

Lila smiled. "Poor thing she can't imagine what will happen to her if she gets on our path."

* * *

Mari plops on her bed irritated. "I have more right to call him Adrien since I met him first." She falls asleep and for some reason, she dreamt about Adrien. They were on a balcony, and he leans in for a kiss which she returns.

* * *

The next morning Mari was in the master bedroom she just asked Mrs. Sabine permission to bring Teddy. "So Mrs. do you give me permission to visit Fu?"

Sabine smiled as she continued her knitting. "Yes Mari and you can bring your dog." Mari squealed in happiness. "And you can have him in your room if he behaves." Mari hugged her and for some reason, it felt right to Sabine as if she was hugging her daughter. When they broke the hug Sabine stood up. "Do you have money to spend?"

She shook her head. "No but Ruby has some."

Sabine took out money from her wallet and handed it to Mari. "Here."

Mari shook her head. "It's not necessarily Mrs."

Sabine smiled. "Take it and I want you to know that every month you will have an allowance just like Lila."

"I really don't need it." Mari said gently.

"If you don't take it, I will feel bad." Sabine replied softly. "And I imagine that you don't want me to feel bad." Sabine smiled putting the money on Mari's pants pocket.

* * *

With the money Sabine gave her, she brought all the bottles of milk she could.

"Can you explain to me what all this is for?" Ruby asked as she helped Mari put them in a cart. "Is it for the orphanage?"

Mari nodded. "Yes and this time I didn't steal them."

Mari paid for the milk, and Ruby helped her with the cart suddenly she saw a friend of her neighborhood that sells bread, and she also brought all the bread which her friend was surprised about. All three went to the orphanage and knocked. A nun opened the door and was surprised to see the cart with milk and a basket full of bread. She helped them bring everything in and when they went to the garden, all the girls were happy to see Mari. She introduced Ruby to them, and they greeted her happily. Mari with help of Ruby and the nuns passed a bread to every girl and gave them a cup of milk. Mari felt overjoyed seeing the happiness in every little girl, and that it was thanks to her.

Later, she walked into her old home and surprised Fu. They shared a hug and then Mari introduced Ruby to him. Ruby waved with a smile. Then Mari picked up Teddy with a big smile.

* * *

"Did you guys see what it is said about him? It's amazing." Lila said looking at the article written about Adrien in the conference in the newspaper.

"Adrien is intelligent prepared Tom admires him a lot." Sabine smiled.

"He is so handsome in the picture, but it doesn't say when he returns. I want to see him mom" Lila said sadly as she put the newspaper on the coffee table. "If I don't know what day he returns I can't set a date for my party to represent me in sociality."

"We should start preparing for it though." Isabella stated. "We are losing time and we will be in a hurry at the last minute."

Lila smiled. "Almost everything is ready aunt. We did the list of gusts. We choose the location the band-"

"Yea but what about the dresses. Yours mine Sabine's." Isabella said.

Lila looked at Sabine. "That's true mom."

Mari walked beside Sabine. "Look this is my dog Mrs. Sabine."

Sabine smiled petting him. "He's so cute."

Lila smiled. "Yea cute like we were saying the dresses are important-"

Mari saw the newspaper and bended over to look at it. She smiled snd stood up walking to her room taking the newspaper with her as the woman continued talking. She got on her bed got scissors and cut the picture of Adrien.

Lila walked to the room and stood on the edge of the bed. "Why did you take the newspaper that Adrien was on?" She noticed the picture. "Plus you cut off the picture." Lila said furious.

"Yes so what?" Mari asked looking at her.

"Give it to me." Lila demanded.

She shook her head. "No it's mine."

"Give it to me theif!" Lila yelled at her.

Mari went in front of her. "Take it from me." She challenged.

Lila slapped her. Mari wanted to attack her but to avoid making a big scene, she just slapsed Lila too just when Sabine and Isabella walked in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Lila slapped her. Mari wanted to attack her but to avoid making a big scene, she just slapsed Lila too just when Sabine and Isabella walked in the room.

"What's going on here?!" Sabine asked surprised.

"She slapped me!" Lila yelled.

"Tell them what you did to me first!" Mari yelled back.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Lila grabbed the picture of Adrien. "I came and asked her nicely to give this to me see mom, she took the picture of Adrien."

"All this for a single picture? We could've just gotten another one. Look I don't want this to be mentioned to Tom understood?" Sabine asked. Lila Isabella and Plagg agreed. Mari just stayed quiet but Sabine decided to leave her be. Lila dropped the picture on the bed as she walked out with everyone else.

Mari picked up the picture and smiled. "I won't let anyone take this picture Teddy."

* * *

"Yes Ruby everything is good here I have an understanding that there is an article on Paris newspapers about me in this conference?" Adrien was on the phone with Ruby while being in the gym doing the Treadmill.

Ruby smiled holding the newspaper on her lap. "I saw it; they don't just talk about you, there's a picture of you, and you came out handsome."

"And how is Maya?" He asked.

"Missing you a lot." Ruby replied softly.

Adrien smiled sweetly. "I also miss her a lot and Audrey?"

Ruby sighs. "With her same attitude. Protesting for everything normal."

Adrien sighs. "Audrey will never change but she should be calmer now since Mari isn't in the house anymore...by the way. How is Mari? Have you seen her?" Edward who was on the treadmill next to him laughed softly and hitted him with a towel.

Ruby smiled. "Yes I have seen her twice now."

"Is she happy?" Adrien asked curiously.

"She seems to enjoy herself around me." Ruby stated playfully.

"How are they treating her in Judge Dupain's house?" Adrien asked concern.

"I would guess okay." Ruby stated softly. "Will you call her by phone? Or you can leave her a message with me."

"No Ruby just keep an eye on her still please." Adrien said with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry about that blondie. When will you return?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I still don't know it depends on how the conference goes but don't worry I'll let you know." Adrien replied.

"Alright." Ruby smiled.

Adrien smiled. "Many kisses to my beautiful daughter love you take care."

"You too big brother." Ruby hangs up not knowing Audrey was walking behind her.

"What did your brother want? To know about that street rat?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

Ruby stood up from the couch. "To ask about her Maya me and even you." Ruby said playfully.

"He doesn't need to worry about me; I don't need him. Did you tell him that Natalie received a call from my daughter Chloe?" Audrey once again asked sarcastically.

Ruby shook her head. "No Audrey."

Audrey nodded. "Of course, it wasn't necessary he's part of it too."

Ruby crosses her arms. "I didn't tell him, to not worry him." With that she walks away.

* * *

"You were desperate to know about Mari." Edward teased as him and Adrien walked around the gym pool.

Adrien shakes his head. "Edward you know that every time I travel, I call home."

Edward smiles. "But this time you had a certain motive don't deny it Adrien."

Adrien sighs with a soft smile. "You're right Edward why deny it; I think about Mari all the time. I see her eyes in front of me. I hear her voice. I dream with her; I dream of Mari."

"Did you forget that you said you would forget about her?" Edward asked playfully. "It doesn't make sense that you keep traumatizing yourself Adrien. You will have to make a decision based on Mari."

"The decision is already made I need to get her out of my mind in whatever it takes." Adrien replied softly.

"That seems impossible to me." Edward replied.

"I need to do it." Adrien sadly replied.

* * *

Later that day Lila walked into the Agreste household. "What a beautiful house it has great style."

Ruby smiled. "Thank you c'mon let's go to the living room-"

Maya walks down the stairs. "Ruby can you help me with my homework?"

Ruby smiled. "Of course princess."

Maya noticed Lila. "But you're not alone."

Lila smiled. "Hi it's Maya right?"

Ruby nodded picking Maya up in her arms. "Princess this young lady wanted to meet her."

"Hi." Maya waved shyly.

"Hi." Lila waved back with a smile. "My name is Lila. You're so cute Maya and guess what I got you a gift." She hands her chocolates, and Maya smiled grabbing them thanking her. "You know I would like it if we were great friends."

Audrey walked down the stairs. "Good afternoon."

Ruby put Maya down. "Audrey this is the daughter of the Dupain."

Audrey extended her hand to her. "Audrey Bourgeois."

Lila shook her hand. "Lila Dupain-Cheng it's lovely to meet you."

"Lila got me chocolate grandma." Maya said happily.

"That's fine go on do your homework." Audrey said emotionless.

"C'mon princess let's go do your homework. Lila I leave you with Audrey. This is your house." Ruby and Maya walked away.

"Let's go to the living room." Audrey led Lila to the living room.

Lila looked around. "I'm admitting your house such a great taste."

Audrey sat on a couch, and Lila sat on the other one. "My daughter Chloe decorated it. It's exactly how she left it."

Lila faked a sad smile. "They told me what happened. It's terrible and...and what do you know about Adrien?"

"He's still in a conference." She said blankly.

"I'm waiting for him to return so I can set a date for my party to represent myself to society." Lila said with a soft smile.

"And what does Adrien have to do with you Miss. Dupain-Cheng?" Audrey asked curiously.

* * *

Ruby was helping Maya with her homework when her phone rang. She answered it and it was Mari, she sounded sad and asked her if she could come because she needed someone to talk to and everyone in the house, including Sabine seems to be mad at her. Ruby nodded and said she would be there as soon as she can.

* * *

Lila grabbed the coffee cup that a maid was giving her. "There's nothing except for the part that my dad praises Adrien a lot, who is the head of the male guests list. Since you are the head of the female guests list. I want to clear with you that I never did a party here because I lived out of French for a long time. One of the reasons of my visit is to personally invite you, and I also want to ask you something else that is very important for me. To give me your blessing for Adrien to be my companion that night. Like a chaperone." She smiled

"I'm glad you considered me Lila. No one else would keep me in mind." Audrey said blankly.

"But I did, plus I'm interested in knowing you." Lila said sweetly.

"I have nothing to object." Audrey replied.

Lila put her coffee cup down and bended in front of her. "Thank you Mrs. you don't know how much I'm grateful to you because you're probably sacrificing your morals and maybe even the remembrance of your daughter. You don't know how glad I am to have met you Mrs. I'm sure we will be great friends.

* * *

Ruby parks the car next to a sidewalk and turns to Mari. "Now tell me why did she slap you?"

Mari sighs. "Well...I saw a picture of your brother in the newspaper, and I cut it out then Lila comes and tells me to give her the picture, but I didn't want to and didn't give it to her that's when she slapped me. I wanted to attack her, but I just slapped her back that's when Mrs. Sabine the aunt and Plagg walked in."

Ruby nodded. "And you told them that she slapped you first."

Mari shook her head. "I didn't tell them. I just couldn't."

"So what happened to the picture of my brother?" Ruby asked with a teasing smile.

Mari smiled. "I have it safed in my room."

"Mari do you care a lot for Adrien?" Ruby asked curiously.

* * *

Lila and Isabella were at a saloon having their hair and nails done. "Everything went how I hoped Aunt Isabella, I have both Adrien's daughter and his mother in law wrapped around my finger."

"Hay what's that woman like?" Isabella asked curiously.

Lila smiled. "She's elegant a diva. I almost had her as an enemy at first. You should have seen the look she had when I told her that I was waiting for her son in law to return to set a date for my party."

Isabella laughed. "I can imagine."

Lila nodded. "She didn't like it at all, but soon I got her on my side. She even gave me permission for Adrien to be my official companion that night."

Isabella looked at her with a smile. "You're terrible I'm starting to think that you're worse than me."

"That woman will love me so much that when I tell her I'll get married to her son in law, she'll be happy. " Lila smiled.

* * *

"I do care for him a lot he has been a good person for me. He has never been mean to me or pushed me aside heck he saved me from going to prison. How can I not be grateful to him? How could I not care for him?" Mari smiled.

"Do you want to call him? I have the number of his hotel room, and my cell phone is right here." Ruby lifts her cellphone up.

Mari shook her head. "No I don't want to bother him."

Ruby smiled. "I know what we will do we will send him an email." Mari looked at her confused not knowing what that is. "You'll see I'll show you." She takes out her laptop and sets everything up before handing it to Mari. Mari just looked at it a bit worried. "C'mon it won't bite you. It's only an email what you write to him here he'll get it in his computer. Put whatever you want."

Mari starts panicking. "No Ru...what do you want me to put? I don't know what to write here. Why don't you do it? You know more than me how to use it." Mari hands the laptop back.

"Let's do this." She hands Mari a piece of paper. "Write it down and I'll scan it."

Mari freaks out. "I have ugly handwriting and I don't know anything about grammar."

"That doesn't matter it's the detail that counts. Write whatever you want and I'll just scan it." Ruby smiled.

Mari sighs and starts to write something.

* * *

Adrien was working in his room when he got an email. He opened it and saw a scan image and read it. "Adrien I miss you a lot. Don't forget me Mari." He smiled at the message and saw that she also drew a heart. "Mari do you also love me?"

* * *

Ruby decided to teach Mari how to use a laptop, but it wasn't easy because Mari freaked out the whole time. The most she could teach Mari was how to type her name.

* * *

"What are you reading so intensely." Edward asked walking into the room. Adrien starts to close his laptop, but Edward stops him and sees the screen. "What's that?"

Adrien sighs. "Read the signature."

"Mari?" Edward asked surprised.

Adrien smiled. "She says that she misses me a lot."

"Yea and not to forget about her." Edward pats his shoulder teasing him.

Adrien shakes his head with a smile. "And here I am trying to forget her."

Edward shrugged. "Maybe it's not worth you forgetting her. This shows that Mari is sensitive. Her handwriting is terrible and she has no grammar, but it's the thought that counts. How did she even send this?"

"I don't know Ruby might have helped her." Adrien replied. "This is worth a million words for me Edward."

"What do you think the real intention is behind this?" Edward asked curiously.

"What do you think Edward? Could Mari be in love with me like how I am in love with her?" Adrien had a big smile.

* * *

_'Why do I miss the crazy cue doctor so much? I never thought of a guy like this, I always hated them. Adrien is different though but why?'_

* * *

"Or maybe it's just that she admires me." Adrien said softly.

Edward nodded. "Maybe but that could turn into love."

Adrien sighs. "We are so different Edward. She would suffer by my side. She would feel out of place in the environment I'm from...forgot it."

"Can you?" Edward asked seriously.

* * *

Plagg walked over to Judge Dupain that night. "Sir there's a young man here wanting to see Mari."

"Tell him to wait in the entrance I'll be right there." Plagg nodded and walked away. Tom finishes what he was doing before walking out from his study and when he sees the young man, he recognizes him immediately. "Oh it's you the so-called boyfriend of Mari. What do you want?"

Nino looked at him. "Dr Agreste permitted me to visit Mari at his house, and if you also permit me-"

"If Dr. Agreste had no problem with it, I have nothing to object to you can also visit her here." Tom replied interrupting him. Sabine walked up to them. "The young man is Mari's boyfriend. Adrien knows it, and he authorized that he can visit her."

Sabine smiled. "A pleasure young man."

Nino smiled. "The pleasure is mine Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Nino Lahiffe at your service."

At that moment, Mari walks through the doors and was surprised to see Nino there. "Here you have her young man. You can go to the garden to talk. Plagg." Plagg walked over to them. "Please walk with them to the garden please."

Plagg nodded and led the two to the garden. Mari sat on a swing as Nino hands her a lollipop, she thanked him as she took it. "How are you Mari?" Nino sat on the grass as she starts swinging. "Do you feel okay here? That man seems strick to me. You can see that he is a Judge."

Mari nodded continue to swing. "Yea I'm okay don't worry about me."

He smiled. "He asked what I am to you, and I said your boyfriend."

Mari stops swinging and for some reason, Adrien flashes through her mind. "Don't you think we should say that we aren't anything?"

He shook his head. "They wouldn't let me see you if we do." She started to say something but couldn't find the words for it. "You're okay here right? Dr. Agreste brought you here so he would be calm and without problems. To get rid of you."

"That's not true he brought me here because I'll be happier here than in his house!" Mari replied defensive. "And I won't let you talk badly about Adrien." Mari stood up.

Nino stood up. "Adrien? You have so much trust with him who pushed you aside?"

"That's not true Nino, he worries about me and when he returns from his trip, he'll keep on eye on me." Mari put her hands in her pockets. "He didn't abandon me."

Nino looks at her as she continues to swing. "What do you feel for that man Mari? Tell me what you feel. What do you feel for Dr. Agreste?"

Mari stands up. "What do you want me to feel Nino?! Admiration care." She runs back inside the house. She almost bumps into Lila in the hallway.

Lila put her hands up. "Woah careful where you're walking." Mari just ignores her and walks to her room. Then Lila hears a male voice calling Mari's name and suddenly there's a young man in front of her. "Good evening."

"Good evening." He replied.

"Who as you?" Lila asked as she crosses her arms and leans on a wall.

"Nino Lahiffe I'm Mari's boyfriend." He replied.

"Boyfriend? That's a surprise, I didn't know that Mari had a boyfriend. You know you are very handsome it seems that your girlfriend hasn't noticed yet." Lila said with a soft smirk.

"Well excuse me I have to go." He said before heading to the front door.

"Of course, hay come back soon." Lila called out to him.

* * *

"Okay I don't like Miss. Llla...well I never did...BUT I dislike her more. I saw her slapping Mari just because Mari took the newspaper...which she doesn't read she just read the article about Dr. Agreste. It's obvious that Mari wanted to attack her, but she contained herself and just slapped her back. Though if I was her, I would not just have slapped her." Plagg went inside Tikki's room ramping.

Tiki looked at him. "If it was Miss. Lila who started it. Why don't you tell the sir and Mrs.?

"I don't have proof. Miss. Lila...you know what in front of everyone else I'll call her that, but in private I'll call her the wannabe because she wishes she could be as kind and sweet and caring as Mari. If only Mari was the actual daughter...anyway like I was saying the wannabe would have called me a lier and of course her aunt would be on her side, they seem to be in something together. Plus Mrs. Sabine would most likely believe in her daughter. You know what I'll do I'll go undercover and join them as if I was their ally, and I'll get proof, that either they aren't who they say they are or that Mari isn't the blame of bad things that happens or both. BRILLIANT." He leaves the room with determination.

Tikki smiled shaking her head to herself. "You will never change Plaggy."

* * *

Now a few days later, Lila and Sabine are eating breakfast in the garden. "Mom I'm crazy for Adrien to come back.

Sabine looked at her. "You are very enthusiastic with him Lila."

Lila smiled. "I'm not enthusiastic I'm in love."

Sabine holds her hand. "And if he doesn't fall in love with you? I mean have you thought about that possibility dear?" Lila shook her head no. "It could happen you are very pretty but not everything depends on beauty. Love forms in many ways. There needs to be a big connection between the two. Something that goes beyond the material stuff and the surface."

Lila smiled softly. "Don't worry mom, I'm sure I'll be able to conquer Adrien."

Sabine smiled back. "I admire how sure you are. You must have gotten that from your father. I am a different characteristic shyness. That's why I gave you up."

Lila gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't think about that mom."

Sabine put a hand over hers. "Did you really forgive me?"

Lila nodded. "Of course."

Sabine looked down. "It wouldn't be the same if instead you being my daughter it would've been Mari."

Lila frowns. "Why do you mention Mari?"

Sabine continues to eat. "Because Mari hasn't forgiven her mother from abandoning her. She told me that a mother who abandons their child is worse than an animal. At that moment, I felt terror thinking about what I have done."

"Don't listen to her. She probably knows what you did to me and is trying to hurt you." Lila spoke softly.

Sabine shook her head. "She doesn't know and I don't want her to."

"Excuse me." Mari walked beside Sabine.

Sabine looked at her. "Do you want something Mari?"

"I just wanted to talk with you but without." Mari glances at Lila.

Sabine smiled. "You can talk in front of my daughter Mari."

"I just want to ask your permission to decorate my room." She said softly.

Sabine nodded. "You have it decorate it however you want."

Mari smiled and started to walk away. "Mari." Lila called out. Mari went back to her spot. "I wanted to go see you to make peace with you. I think that what happened between us doesn't matter." Lila stands and walks over to her and tries to hug her, but Mari moves away.

"Don't hold a grudge Mari." Sabine spoke softly.

Mari sighs and lets Lila hug her.

* * *

Ruby and Mari come out from a store with a lot of bags. Suddenly, Mari heard someone call her name and saw Mathew on his motorcycle.

"Hi Mathew!" Mari called out.

"Who is that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"He's painter hands a friend who I modeled for." Mari replied as they walked up to him.

Mathew took his helmet off. "How are you?"

Mari smiled. "Good."

"Well, you don't let yourself seen anymore are you kidnapped or what? How much do we need to pay the psychiatrist for the rescue?" Mathew asked playfully.

Mari glares at him playfully. "Stop saying things this is Dr. Adrien Agreste sister."

Ruby shook his hand. "Ruby Agreste nice to meet you."

Mathew smiled. "I'm Mathew so when well you come to my house, I can't finish the last portrait of you and last night we had a great party, we missed you. You should go whenever you want you know that's a home for you, and we are your friends and you should bring your friend with you." He put his helmet on and drove away.

* * *

"Tikki did Mari return?" Sabine asked Tikki as Tikki was mopping.

Tikki nodded. "Yes Mrs. a while ago, she was carrying so many bags that I had to help her. She's in her room."

"Thank you." Sabine walked to Mari's room and knocked. She heard Mari say to come in so she opens the door and sees the once white room all pink with butterflies and flowers all around. It seemed cute but a bit childish for an adult woman still it was beautiful Mari had such talent.

"Mrs. I'm so glad you're here I wanted to know if you had picture frames since my walls are so empty." Mari asked with a smile.

"Sure I'll ask for them to bring them over here I might have some based on your theme." Sabine said softly.

"Thank you." Mari said softly. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." Sabine said softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Jake and Alix knocked on Roxie's door. It took a while for her to open the door and when she did they saw that Roxie wasn't herself. It was obvious that she was crying and barely slept that night.

"Did you not sleep at all?" Alix asked.

"You left Matthew's house early than again I left early too I'm trying to avoid those parties and start a new life." Jake said softly.

Roxie just sits on the bed, and it almost seemed like she was going to pass out. "What's wrong Roxie?" Alix sat next to her and lays Roxie's head on her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked worriedly looking at her.

* * *

Adrien and Edward walked out of the conference room. "Do we stay longer?" Edward asked.

Adrien shook his head. "No Edward if you want but too many people around me overwhelms me."

Edward nodded. "Alright I'll accompany you let's go." They go to the parking lot. "You were well rewarded Adrien."

Adrien chuckles. "You too so you can't complain. What I didn't like was that it was so long."

Edward shrugged. "Probably for being the last day."

Adrien nodded. "We will return to Paris tomorrow."

"Yea you get to see Mari again." Edward teased pating his back.

* * *

"I'm so sleepy." Roxie said laying on the bed.

Jake looked at the half-empty bottle of sleeping pills. "You overdid it with the pills why Roxie?"

Roxie starts crying. "Why are you crying?" Alix asked stroking her hair.

"Roland rejects me because he despises me. Did you guys see how he treated me last night? He barely even talked to me." Roxie said continuing to cry.

"I saw it coming Roxie you shouldn't have trusted him." Jake replied.

"I thought it wouldn't matter to me." Roxie replied.

"Us women need to be careful so tears don't come later." Alix said encouraging her with a smile.

Roxie covers her face crying. "I love him I have shown it to him so many times but he just uses me. He obsesses with Mari."

* * *

"I don't want to return to Paris." Adrien said sighing.

"Than don't return we can stay here longer." Edward replied.

Adrien shook his head. "My daughter needs and misses me."

Edward laughed. "And Mari."

Adrien glared playfully at him. "It's not funny Edward."

"What's the point of running away Adrien? You have to return sooner or later." Edward replied.

"I don't know maybe with more time I will have the strength to reject Mari." Adrien said softly.

"But she is like if she already belongs to you." Edward added. "As much as you run away she already became part of your life."

"You're right Mari now forms part of my life...and she'll be for me and no one else." Adrien said with a new realization and a smile. Edward smiled at him.

* * *

Adrien and Edward walked to Adrien's hotel room. "Hay I was thinking if you and Mari ever formed a relationship. How will you do it with Mrs. Audrey?

Adrien opens the door to his room. "What does Audrey have to do with it?"

"She doesn't like Mari it was because of her that you took her out of your house." Edward said as they walked inside the room.

"It was more for me than for Audrey to avoid temptations." Adrien replied.

Edward nodded. "But your mother in law said if Mari stayed in the house she would leave."

"Yes she told me that but obviously Mari is top priority than Audrey for me. " Adrien stated.

* * *

Maya who was in the dining room grabbed the chocolates that Lila gave her and threw them in the trash can. She turned around and jumped seeing her grandmother Audrey walking into the room.

Audrey walked in deeper into the room. "Why did you throw away those chocolates? Are those the ones Lila gave you?"

_"Did you already eat those chocolates?" Her grandmother Emilie asked._

_Maya was sitting at a table in the secret garden, and she just told her grandma about the gift Lila gave her. She shook her head. "No I'll do it later."_

_"I'll give some advice my little queen, and that is not to eat those chocolates. If you can throw them away." Emilie stated._

_Maya looked at her confused. "Why grandma Emilie?"_

_"Because they weren't given with honesty. The lady who gave them to you isn't honest." Emilie said with a sad smile._

"I'm still waiting for your answer." Audrey stated

"They are ugly. If someone eats them, they might get a tummy ache." Maya finally said.

"You don't say tummy the proper way is stomach." Audrey stated harshly.

"Well that but so they don't get sick." Maya replied softly.

Natalie came back from answering a phone call. "Who was calling Natalie?"

"A wrong number." Natalie replied.

"Why don't you say it was my daughter Chloe?" Audrey asked harshly.

"Because this time it wasn't her. I swear that it was her the last time." Natalie stated.

"My mom has been calling by phone?" Maya asked curiously.

"Based on everyone in this house your mom has been calling to show that she is alive. The only ones who haven't heard her voice is you and I so let me know if you hear it." Audrey walks away.

Maya looked at Natalie. "Is it true Natalie? Has mom called us?"

Natalie nodded looking at her sadly. "Yes Maya I got to answer her once."

Maya smiled before she went up to the arctic and into the secret garden. "Grandma Emilie." She goes beside her grandmother on a bench. "I don't know if I'm happy or scared."

Emilie looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong my queen, I don't like seeing you so worried."

Maya looked at her. "Grandma Audrey says that everyone in this house has heard my mom's voice over the phone and that she, and I are the only ones that haven't. Do you think that she is alive?"

Emilie smiled. "Don't worry my queen be calm do you remember that I told you that she would return someday?"

Maya smiled. "Will she come see me from heaven like you?"

She shook her head. "No, not the same way she'll come back after a long trip. Believe me because it's the truth." Maya smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Mari starts crying and moving in her sleep having her nighttime. Right when she is about to see the face of the man, she wakes up screaming like crazy and has a panic attack. Sabine and Isabella walked into the room and Sabine hurries to her side. "What's wrong Mari? Why did you yell like that?Why are you crying?" Sabine looks at her worriedly.

"T-the g-guy." Mari barely says between her panicking and crying.

"The guy what guy? Did someone break into your room?" Sabine starts looking around the room. Mari shook her head and barely lets out the world nightmare. "A nightmare? You had a dream dear." Sabine hugs her as Mari continued her crying. "Calm down dear I'll look for a calmer that should help you." She looks at Isabella. "Please stay with her." Sabine gets up and leaves the room.

Lila and Plagg walked into the room. Lila looked at Mari hugging herself and crying. "What's wrong with her?" Lila asked to Isabella.

"She is hypocritical like in shock. She had a nightmare. She says that a man is chasing her, and that he grabs her." Isabella whispered to her.

Lila walked next to Mari. "Mari." Mari keeps rambling in a whisper, and Lila didn't know how to handle it if she should touch her or not. "Mari who is that guy?" Mari just keeps rambling. "Who is he? What does he do to you Mari?" Lila keeps asking her questions but Mari just rambles her answers as she cries. "Is it a nightmare or did it actually happened to you?" Mari suddenly stays quiet and just looks at Lila.

Sabine walks back inside the room Tom following behind. She goes over to Mari and hands her a pill. "Here Mari."

Isabella whispers to Tom. "The worst thing you guys ever done was to let that dangerous girl in the house."

* * *

Adrien sits on the edge of his bed and grabbed a piece of paper that was on top of his bedside table. It was the message that Mari sent him a few days ago. He printed it out. He reread it and smiled brightly. Then he lays on the bed still holding the paper in his hands and fell asleep.

* * *

That morning Mari put a picture of Fu on her bed frame and smiled. Then she heard a knock on the door before Lila walked in. "Hi Mari how did you wake up?"

"Better." Mari whispered.

"That's good." Lila walked over to her and handed her a vase with flowers. "Here these are for you."

"Are they really for me?" Mari asked curiously.

"Of course so you can add it to the cute happy mood your room shows." Lila said with a smile.

Mari grabs them with a big smile. "Thank you for the flowers Lila." She starts to smell them.

"I think that's the first time you said thank you to me." Lila sits next to her. "You know I felt bad for what happened to you last night."

Mari sighs. "And I'm embarrassed at the scene I made."

"Did something happen to you in the pass to make you have those nightmares? Tell me you can trust me." Lila said softly.

"I don't like to tell anyone." Mari said softly.

"But you can tell me c'mon little sister." Lila said with a smile. "We agreed to treat each other as sisters. I even call you little sister you should have trust in me. I want to help you what happened to you?"

Mari sighs. "Only father Carlos knows."

Lila nodded. "Alright but I'm-"

"Only he knows and I won't tell anyone else." Mari stated interrupting her.

"Alright I won't insist." A long pause occurs before Lila looked at her. "Do you know when Adrien comes back?"

Mari shook her head with a smile. "No do you?"

"No me neither are you wanting him to return soon?" Lila asked curiously. Mari nodded with a big smile. "Me too if you tell me what happened to you. I'll take you to the airport when Adrien returns."

"Really?" Mari asked excidedly.

Lila nodded. "Yea tell me what happened to you why do you have those nightmares?"

* * *

Elsa was eating breakfast with her parents in the garden. Her parents looked over at their silent daughter. "Why so quiet dear?" Her mother asked with a smile.

"Are you sick?" Her father asked curiously.

"I'm fine." Elsa replied emotionless.

Her mother went over to her and felt her forehead. "She has a bit of a fever. Do we call a doctor?"

Elsa moved her hand away. "I don't have anything."

"I think I know what's going on." Her father said with a smile. "I know why you have a sad smile."

"What do you think is wrong with me?" Elsa asked him with a bit of sarcasm.

"You're missing Edward." He replied. "Since he has been on a trip for days."

"But you'll have him back today." Her mom said with a bright smile. "We will prepare everything for the wedding of you both."

"It isn't decided that Edward, and I will get married mom." Elsa stated.

Her mom smiled. "Marrying Edward seems like the only option dear."

Elsa shook her head. "I'm not convinced."

"That doesn't matter dear you'll be convinced soon you'll see." She goes back to her seat.

"I'll give you money so you can buy everything you need." Her dad stated with a smile.

"What would I need if I have everything." Elsa replied sarcastically.

Her mom laughed softly. "A lot of things just imagine."

"I don't need anything mom." Elsa replied harshly.

"She is nervous Christopher. She needs a distraction." Her mom replied with a smile.

Her dad nodded. "Your right-a trip that's it a trip the beach. Maybe out of French. When will you like to travel dear?"

"Never dad never." Elsa stood up mad. "Stop spoiling me; I don't want to travel or go shopping, and I don't want to marry Edward right now. I'm not sick. What I want is for you guys to stop over protecting me that's it!" Elsa walks away.

* * *

Ruby was driving over to the Dupain household to visit Mari when her phone rang she put the ear piece on her ear and answered. "Hello?"

"Am I speaking with Ruby Agreste?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Yes who is this?" Ruby asked curiously.

"It's Mathew do you remember me?" Mathew asked.

"Yes you're a painter a friend of Mari's. How did you get my number?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I know your cousin Elsa, and she gave me your number. I'm calling you because well...one of my friends his name is Roland had an accident with something hitting him on the head making him bleed, and he is using the opportunity to make Mari see him." Mathew explained.

"Well I'll tell her about the accident your friend had I'm actually going right now to see her. Though my brother forbids her from seeing anyone in that group of yours." Ruby replied as she continued driving.

"I know but the thing is he is threatening that if she doesn't come see him he'll tell the police that it was Mari, who hit him on the head, and it's obviously not true but Roland has his ways, and I don't doubt that Mari could get arrested for this." Mathew said a bit concerned.

Ruby sighs. "Alright I'll let her know, but I'm going with her just to be safe."

"That's fine he's at my house Mari knows the address." Mathew hangs up.

* * *

There was a knock on Mari's door before Ruby walked in. "Hi."

Lila and Mari smiled at her. "Hi Ru how are you?" Mari asked.

"Good." Ruby walked over to them. "Are you sick Mari?" Ruby asked seeing the paleness in Mari's face.

"She feels a bit bad, but it's nothing important." Lila replied for Mari. "Well I'll leave you with Ruby, we will continue talking later." Lila stood up. "Nice seeing you." She said to Ruby before leaving the room.

Ruby sat next to Mari. "Mari your friend Mathew called me and said that a guy named Roland got into an accident with something hitting his head, and now he is threatening you that if you don't go see him; he'll tell the police that you hit him on the head, and you were most likely get arrested."

Mari stood up. "Me see that guy no way I'm not crazy Ru."

Ruby picked up Teddy. "Mathew says its best if you do."

"No Ru that Roland was terrible with me." Mari crossed her arms.

"You should listen to Mathew, he says that Roland will tell the police." Ruby said softly.

* * *

"A doctor should see that girl." Tom said to Sabine as they walked to the living room. "And if she has nerves problems to give her medication."

"Mari doesn't want to Tom." Sabine replied softly.

"You'll do what she wants?" Tom asked sternly.

Sabine crosses her arms. "I can't force her."

"What we won't let happen is for what happened last night to repeat itself." Tom said sitting on a couch.

"She's sick Tom Mari could have a nerve disbalence." Sabine sat next to him.

"I'm starting to regret in letting her stay here." Tom stated.

"Why can't you be sweet with her Tom?"

* * *

Mari sighs sitting back on the bed. "If he tells them I'll be arrested right?"

Ruby nodded. "Well you would most likely be taken to the delegation which is almost the same thing."

"If your brother finds out he'll think the worst about me." Mari hugged a pillow.

Ruby sighs. "Mari Adrien returns tonight."

"Really?" Ruby nodded. "I won't let myself get arrested. Fine Ruby I'll go see that goof Roland."

* * *

"Since Mari has been here there has been no sweet interaction between the two of you." Sabine said softly.

Tom looked over at her. "Has she deserved it?"

"What she needs is love Tom." Sabine said a bit sad.

Tom shakes his head. "I can't give her love. Don't expect me to ever care for her not with how she behaves. Only you with your pure heart can care for her because you are a saint" he kissed her forehead.

Sabine looks down and starts crying. "No I'm not that's why-"

"See now you cry because of her fault. We could have been so happy with our daughter, but that girl had to come and ruin everything." He sighs.

Sabine looks up. "Something terrible must have happened in her childhood."

He nodded. "I'll tell Adrien to examine her when he returns."

* * *

Ruby and Mari knock on Mathew's door, and Mathew opens the door. "Come in." They walked in and saw Roland sitting on a chair his eyes were covered in a bandage wrapped around hid head. "Roland here's Mari."

Roland smiled. "I'm glad you came to see me Mari. Look how badly I got injured but the truth is I deserved it."

* * *

"Last night, Mari woke up yelling and everyone got scared. When I entered her room, I found her desperately crying. It seems like she dreamt something terrible." Sabine told Fu, who came to visit Mari, about what happened to Mari last night.

Fu nodded. "That's the famous nightmare."

Isabella who was sitting across from them raised an eyebrow. "Does she have them frequently?"

He nodded. "Since when?" Sabine asked curiously.

"Since I know her she had them every night at first. I got so scared at first, but soon I got used to it." Fu put his coffee cup down on the coffee table.

"Why do you think that is?" Sabine asked again.

Fu shrugged. "I don't know."

"You could never figure it out?" Isabella asked curiously.

Fu shook his head. "No, never Mari doesn't talk about it."

"How strange I think something must have happened to her." Sabine stated.

"I agree I just don't know what. We need to keep in mind of everything Mari went through with her mother abandoning her and then at the orphanage where father Carlos took her." He sighs.

* * *

"I knew that you wouldn't want to come so I threatened you to force you. Look I- I want to take this uo it's bothering me." Roland looks for the clip and Mathew hurries to his side and helps him take the bandage off. After it's off Roland puts his hands in front of him and freaks out. "I can't see anything. I can't see! I'm blind!" Mari covers her mouth in surprise and almost faints, but Ruby catches her.

* * *

Isabella walked inside Lila's room. "Did you not get anything from Mari about the nightmares?"

Lila shook her head. "I already told you no. Adrien's sister came and then took her out."

Isabella sighs. "I need to talk to her; I have a suspicion that I need to take out from my head. Especially after hearing what the man that raised her said. I need to take the truth out of her." Isabella walks out of the room.

* * *

Later that day Isabella walks into Mari's room, and Mari looked up. "What are you doing in my room?"

Isabella sat next to her. "I came in peace Mari. I couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare you had last night. Do you have it for a long time?" Mari nodded. "And why is that?" Mari shrugged. "Your childhood must have been sad Mari. Always alone rolling one way to another. Sabine tells me that you never met your parents. Do you know the reason why you were left at an orphanage?"

Mari nodded. "My mom was very sick when she gave birth to me and my dad has left very far abandoning her, so she thought she would die and the same day I was born, she gave me up to father Carlos. He took me to the orphanage."

"Do you know where your dad went? Why did he abandon your mom and you?" Isabella asked fearing the answer.

"He left to the United States, and because he was rich and his family didn't like my mom, so they separated them. My mom left the hospital soon after and father Carlos never heard of her again. " Mari replied.

* * *

Isabella walked inside Lila's room again. "We need to take Mari out from this house, she is the real daughter of Sabine and Tom."


	16. Chapter 16

Later that day Isabella walks into Mari's room, and Mari looked up. "What are you doing in my room?"

Isabella sat next to her. "I came in peace Mari. I couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare you had last night. Do you have it for a long time?" Mari nodded. "And why is that?" Mari shrugged. "Your childhood must have been sad Mari. Always alone rolling one way to another. Sabine tells me that you never met your parents. Do you know the reason why you were left at an orphanage?"

Mari nodded. "My mom was very sick when she gave birth to me and my dad has left very far abandoning her, so she thought she would die and the same day I was born, she gave me up to father Carlos. He took me to the orphanage."

"Do you know where your dad went? Why did he abandon your mom and you?" Isabella asked fearing the answer.

"He left to the United States, and because he was rich and his family didn't like my mom, so they separated them. My mom left the hospital soon after and father Carlos never heard of her again. " Mari replied.

* * *

Tikki handed Sabine her orange juice in the kitchen. "Has Mari returned?"

"About half an hour ago Mrs." Tikki replied with a smile.

"Did you see her?" Sabine asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

Tikki nodded. "Yes I saw her come in."

"Is she calm?" Sabine asked curiously.

"Well she said yes but honestly I saw her a bit sad she went to her room and hasn't come out." Tikki replied softly.

Sabine handed Tikki her drink. "Thank you." Sabine walks to Mari's room.

* * *

Isabella walks into Lila's room. Lila was looking at herself in the mirror. "Adrien returns tonight I called his mother in law to greet her, and she told me."

Isabella walked deeper into the room. "We need to kick her out of this house. Immediately." Isabella turns to face Lila. "Mari is the actual daughter of Sabine and Tom."

"Is that a joke?" Lila asked with a serious face.

Isabella shook her head. "No it's not a joke Lila. Tragedy for us it's true. Mari is the daughter Sabine gave to father Carlos when she was born. I'm sure about it."

"Why do you say that?" Lila asked worriedly.

"First with the conversation I had with father Carlos the other day and now with the conversation I had with the vague girl." Isabella replied.

* * *

Mari was laying on her bed when suddenly she saw Sabine standing on the edge of the bed she jumped surprised to see her there. She sat up as Sabine sat next to her. "Did I scare you Mari?"

"A little." Mari said softly.

Sabine stroked her hair. "Forgive me that wasn't my intention." She noticed Mari's paleness. "Do you feel okay?" Mari nodded as Sabine felt her forehead. "I would say no."

"I'm fine really what more could I ask from you with everything you have given me already to make me happy." Mari smiled softly as she spoke.

"I still see fear and sadness in your eyes. Mari you know that I want to be like the mother you never had tell me what's wrong." Sabine held Mari's hand.

* * *

"No wonder Sabine treats her with so much love it must be her mother instinct." Lila replied harshly.

"Be quiet Lila." Isabella said desperately.

Lila took a deep breath. "You discovered that the street rat is the actual daughter of Sabine and Tom, but it's difficult for them to find out right?"

"Difficult?" Isabella walked over to Lila. "Don't be stupid think for the truth to come out. Father Carlos and Sabine need to just be face to face and recognize each other."

* * *

"You don't want to tell me?' Sabine asked softly.

"There's nothing wrong look I promise that if somebody is wrong I'll tell you immediately." Mari had a soft smile as she spoke.

"Alright keep in mind we agreed in that." Mari nodded as Sabine kissed her head before standing up. "Do you know who came to see you? Mr. Fu. He waited for a while, but since you didn't come back he left leaving you all his blessings, but he promised to come soon."

Mari nodded with a big smile.

* * *

"The things that have between you and I we only know about. Do you agree?" Emilie asked Maya with a smile.

"Yes, grandma Audrey doesn't like me going to the arctic she thinks I stay there. She can't even imagine that we have this amazing and beautiful garden." Maya stated with a big smile.

Emilie nodded. "No and she shouldn't know what we talk about so don't tell her anything."

"I'll keep my mouth shut because even when I say something they lecture me saying that you are dead." Maya replied.

* * *

"What else will you buy?" Edward asked Adrien. They were currently at a gift shop burying things for their loved ones and friends. "Do you still need things?"

Adrien thinks about it. "I already got something for Ruby and my daughter Maya. The only one missing is Audrey, and I don't know what to give her."

"How about a perfume?" Edward suggested.

"Maybe that's what I was going to get for Lila." Edward started to laugh softly. "What are you laughing at? I feel obligated with her. She went to the airport to see us off. She gave me a book that I left in the plane."

Edward nodded. "Let's see what excuse you will give her when she asks you what you thought about the book."

"I'll buy the book and read it, so she doesn't find me of guard." Adrien replied.

"And you won't get anything for Mari?" Edward asked.

* * *

Roland was smoking in Mathew's house when the phone rang. He took his sunglasses off and grabbed the phone answering it. "Hello?"

"Roland? Hi, it's me Mari. How do you feel?" Mari asked worriedly.

"Better Mari thank you." Roland replied

And your eyes?" Mari asked curiously.

"The same Mari I can't see." Roland said moving his hand in front of him and smirked.

Mari sighs. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, when will you come?" He asked keeping his smirk.

"I might go tomorrow." Mari stated.

"Don't stop visiting me Mari. You had nothing to do with my accident, but I can still accuse you." Roland said softly.

"Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow." Mari hangs up and hugs Teddy. She had nothing to do with the accident yet Roland was threatening her. She did feel bad for him as much as a jerk, he was no one deserved to have that fate to loose their sight and if Roland just needs someone to comfort him; she'll do it.

* * *

"I have no doubt something is going on with Mari, I just don't know what." Sabine sighs sitting on her bed.

"Ask her directly." Tom stated sitting next to her.

"I already asked her but she doesn't want to tell me." Sabine replied.

Tom nodded. "Do you see how she is she isn't grateful for the interest you have in her."

Sabine shook her head. "She has been living with us for a short time it's natural for her to still not have full trust in us."

Tom sighs standing up. "You always find a reason to justify her."

"And you never do." Sabine stood up.

"Her presence in this house bother me. I can help it. I find her as an intruder." Tom said honestly.

"She's poor abandon girl and something bad is happening to her now." Sabine said sadly.

"She's probably in the middle of another issue, and we don't know it yet. I warn you Sabine the next time she causes a problem I won't be tolerate with her. As much as you interfere Mari will go to prison." Tom sternly stated.

* * *

Michael Jake and Alix knock on Roxie's door but there was no answer. Though the window on the door they see Roxie laying on her bed, so they assume that she was sleeping. Michael used a card to open the door, and they went in the room and try to wake her up. She didn't move, and Jake saw the empty bottle of sleeping pills. Michael checks her pulse and realized something. "She's not sleeping Roxie is very ill. I think she's dying." Alix covers her mouth in shock.

* * *

Teddy starts whining, and Mari picks him up. "You must be starving Teddy let's go to the kitchen and see what Tikki can give us...well only you, I'm not that hungry." Mari walks out from her room and starts walking down the hall. Just than Judge Dupain walks out from his room and Mari quickly turns around and was about to walk back to her room.

"Wait." Mari turns back around. "You have my wife very worried because she thinks there's something bothering you, and you don't want to tell her but with me, it's different so please tell me what mess are you in now?"

"There's nothing bothering me sir." Mari replied softly.

"Sabine doesn't see it like that and seeing your face. I don't believe it either." Judge Dupain said sternly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Mari quickly replied.

"Lier." Judge Dupain accused.

"Whatever you say will be the opposite of the truth." Mari said harshly.

Judge Dupain shook his head. "You are not just badly behaved but also disrespectful to your elderly."

Mari nodded. "Well you are just as disrespectful as me."

"You are most likely taking advantage of Adrien and Sabine's trust and done something. You are denying it now but sooner or later. The truth will come out." Judge Dupain stated.

"Why do you hate me sir?" Mari asked curiously.

"Hate you? No I don't hate you girlie." Tom replied a bit surprised at her question.

Mari glared at him. "Now you are the one lying because you do hate me. You despise me; you treat me as trash. I bet you will be overjoyed when they put me in prison right?"

"You deserve it for your bad behavior." Judge Dupain said harshly.

"You know what I'm not bad, and you don't know me enough to think that about me because I never harmed anyone the contrary I have been harmed before especially by man." With that, Mari walked back to her room leaving the Judge standing there alone.

* * *

"I want to ask you something, and I want you to answer me honestly. What's your opinion on Mari?" Isabella asked Plagg. They were currently in the kitchen.

Plagg knew that this was his chance to go undercover and spy on this woman and the wannabe sadly to do so, he would have to lie. "Honestly the worst. She's a badly behaved disrespectful street rat. She thinks she's on top because Mrs. Sabine supports her, but I can't stand her; I'll be so happy when she leaves."

Isabella smirked. "We will understand each other Plagg."

* * *

Teddy continues to whine and Mari sighs. "You're starving aren't you...me to, but I don't want to encounter that Judge again." Mari puts him gently on the bed. "Wait here." Mari climbs out from the window and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

"Do we have a deal?" Isabella asked shaking Plagg's hand.

Plagg nodded. "Of course that girl will leave this house count on it."

* * *

"That girl is a lost cost." Tom said to Lila.

Lila sighs. "Mari?"

"Who else." Tom said sarcastically. "You should have heard the things she had said to me."

"Don't let her affect you so much." Lila said softly. "You know that she is like a wild animal. Poor thing I feel pity for her."

"Just like your mother but I'm fed up with her." Tom replied sternly.

Tikki walked over to them. "Is Mrs. Sabine in her room sir?"

Tom nodded. "Yes Tikki."

"A visitor is waiting for her in the garden. It is father Carlos Glass." Tikki stated.

"Is father Carlos Glass here to see Mari?" Tom asked a bit confused.

Tikki shook her head. "No sir he asked for Mrs. Sabine, he said if she isn't here he wants to talk with you."

Tom nodded. "Let Mrs. Sabine know."

"No." Lila quickly said before softening her voice. "Wait. Why don't you attend him dad? I mean she must have done something bad if he wants to talk with mom or you instead of wanting to see her. Why cause discomfort to mom you should attend him."

Tom nodded. "Don't tell Mrs. Sabine Tikki." Tikki nodded and walked away. "Let's see what that girl did this time." They walked to the garden and greeted the priest before they all sit on chairs. "In what can I serve you?"

"It has to do with Marinette." Father Carlos replied. "I would like it if you told me how Marinette behaves here."

"There had been difficulties with her. That girl has a rebellious attitude difficult to control. Plus she seems to have no disiblen or education. She has no respect towards no one." Tom replied.

"Maybe rules should be given to Marinette. To only let her go out if she behaves." Father Carlos suggested.

Tom shrugged. "Dr. Agreste thinks otherwise that we can't keep her locked up to show her we trust her."

"Excuse me but I think Adrien is right it would be cruel locking her up don't you think father?" Lila stands up. "Excuse me but I have to give a message to Aunt Isabella." Lila walked away and went back inside the house and found Isabella heading to her room. "Aunt go to Sabine's room and don't let her out father Carlos Glass is in the garden. You know what to do hurry." Lila goes back out to the garden.

* * *

Mari went back inside her room with a plate of food. She puts it down on the floor and put Teddy down, he quickly started eating not leaving anything for Mari.

* * *

"Is there no way for her to marry her boyfriend?" Tom asked curiously.

Father Carlos shook his head. "No that can't be."

"Why that would be a miraculous solution." Lila stated with a smile.

"If the problem is economically I could help." Tom stated.

"That's a great idea! We could buy everything she would need so she could get married." Lila smiled brightly.

Tom looked at father Carlos. "Please convince the boyfriend."

"It doesn't have to do with him but with Marinette." Father Carlos replied. "She's going to deny it."

"Why father? What reasons does she have?" Lila asked curiously.

"I can't tell you Miss it is private and intimate things." He replied softly.

"Well what a shame it would be a relief for me." Tom stated softly.

* * *

"Wolcome back sir." Natalie said to Adrien as he walked into the main hall.

"Thank you Natalie." Adrien replied with a smile.

"Daddy!" Maya runs down the stairs.

Adrien smiled hugging her. "How is my beautiful girl doing?" He lets her down and bends down to her level. "Did you miss me?" Maya smiled brightly and nodded.

"Adri!' Ruby walks to them. Adrien stood up, and they hugged each other.

"What did you bring me?" Maya asked curiously.

Adrien smiled and handed her a stuff monkey. "This little monkey is for you and this." He takes out a wrapped gift. "Is for Maya." He takes out a locket. "And this is for you too." Maya thanked him and sat on a step starting to play with the monkey. He takes out a gift and stands up. "This is for my beautiful little sister." Ruby smiled and hugged him. "Hay and Mari?"

"She's good." Ruby replied.

"Any calls?" He asked.

"I noted every call in your notebook in the library." Ruby answers.

Adrien looks at Maya before looking back at Ruby and whispers. "Any calls from you know who?" Ruby looked at Maya before looking back at Adrien and shakes her head no.

* * *

"Adrien must have returned from his trip." Lila said to Tom. They were walking to the living room.

Tom nodded. "I imagine we will have him here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's too long he should come tonight." Lila sat on the edge of the coffee table. "I want to talk to him about my party you know how excited I am about it."

Tom sat on the couch. "He must have come back tired."

"Invite him for a cup of coffee." Lila said with a soft smile.

* * *

Adrien smiled as he looked at the gift, he got Mari. He just couldn't help but think of her. His phone rang bringing him back to reality. "Hello?"

"Wolcome back Adrien Tom Dupain is speaking." The voice on the other line said. "How was your trip?"

"Good Tom how are you?" Adrien asked.

"Good thank you did you arrive very tired?" Tom asked curiously.

Adrien smiled. "Not really."

"Well I invite you to come and have coffee with us." Tom stated.

"Sounds perfect I'm on my way." Adrien smiled taking Mari's gift and heads out.

* * *

Mari was cuddled up with Teddy when Sabine walked inside the room. "Mari get ready Adrien has returned from his trip and is in his way here." Mari quickly got up and went to the closet to get ready.

* * *

"I hope that father Carlos doesn't come back to this house." Isabella said.

"Yea he's a big threat for us." Lila sits on her bed. "Hay did you talk with Plagg?"

Isabella nodded. "Between the three, we will make the street rat do errors so Tom kicks her out. Plus we will make her life miserable. We have to act intelligent so she always seems as guilty."

* * *

Adrien walked into the main hall of the Dupain household, and everyone greeted him. He greeted back, but he didn't see the one person he wanted to see most. "Where's Mari?"

"She's in her room, she probably doesn't know that you're here I'll go get her." Sabine walks to Mari's room.

"Let's go to the living room." Tom said as everyone else walked there.

* * *

Jake Alix and Michael were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news on how Roxie is doing. Soon the doctor comes, and everyone stands up. "How is she?" Jake asked

"She's not dead right?" Alix asked.

"No but she is very ill let's hope the treatment works." The doctor replied softly.

* * *

"I'm glad you are back Adrien now I can set my party for this weekend." Lila looked at Adrien with a smile. "What did you think about the book I gave you Adrien?"

"The book? It seemed very interesting though I barely had time to read it." Adrien replied.

"I know bring it the next time you come, and we can read it together." Lila said with a bright smile.

"Perfect." Adrien said softly.

"Here is Mari." Sabine said as she and Mari walked to the living room. Adrien stood up and smiled at her Mari smiled back brightly. "Great Adrien Mari." Sabine said gently. Mari walked up to him and looked at him for a few seconds before hugging him, and he hugged her back.


	17. Chapter 17

"Here is Mari." Sabine said as she and Mari walked to the living room. Adrien stood up and smiled at her Mari smiled back brightly. "Greet Adrien Mari." Sabine said gently. Mari walked up to him and looked at him for a few seconds before hugging him, and he hugged her back.

They were hugging for a long time that Lila got irritated. "The coffee will get cold."

They broke the hug. "I'm glad that you came back I felt so alone well the Mrs. was here for me just like the rest were in my path. It went great for you right?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes Mari it went well for me."

"So did you see the star?" Mari asked curiously.

Adrien smiled. "Yes a lot of stars Mari."

"How cute." Lila walked in between them. "Do you guys have a secret code between the two or do you guys just like astronomy?" There was a long pause between the two. "Will you guys explain to me about the stars?"

"It's just a joke between Mari and I Lila." Adrien finally said.

Mari smiled. "You know I saw your picture in the newspaper, and I cut it and have it safe in my room so no one can it take."

Adrien smiled softly. "How have you behaved?"

"I think that alright." Mari replied.

"We'll talk about it later Adrien." Tom stated.

"C"mon Tom." Sabine pleaded softly.

"She has behaved, she has done some errors, but we need to just teach her how to have manners little by little." Lila said softly looking at Mari. "Poor thing she has never lived with civilian society."

Mari crosses her arms. "I'm not from the wild without clothes or have eaten anyone or anything besides food."

"She says such funny things." Lila giggled.

"Well Mari since you behaved this whole time I got you a gift." He hands her a gift bag, and she smiled brightly. She bended down and put it on the coffee table and opens it Adrien bended next to her as she did so. She took it out but did not know what it was. It was like a gumball machine but instead of gum balls there was an angel inside. She looked at Adrien confused. "Shake it." He said gently.

She shook it, and sparkles started moving inside. "Cool what do I use it for?"

"Well it's just for decoration." Adrien replied with a smile.

"Its cool for my room." She shakes it again. "You should see how amazing I left it. Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

Adrien smiled before handing everyone else in the room the gifts, he got them. Lila opened hers to find a perfume, she opened it and smelled it. "It smells amazing."

"I would have liked to know what kind you use so I could've gotten it for you." Adrien replied.

"Well now, you know since from now on I'll only use this one. I'll use it the day of my party, I'll use it for the first time just for you." Lila said with a flirty smile.

"I also did something just for you." Mari mocked Lila in the end. She took the vase of flowers on the coffee table and stood up handing it to him. "I cut these from the garden with permission of Mrs. Sabine of course. Aren't they beautiful."

Adrien smiled. "They are very pretty thank you Mari. Now if you guys excuse me I have to go."

"You know that my party is this weekend, and of course I count on your presence." Lila said softly.

"Yes count on me." Adrien replied politely.

* * *

Adrien drove back home, and he couldn't help think about Mari.

_"I'm glad that you came back I felt so alone."_

He sighs. "I need to take her out from my head and heart. It just can't be."

* * *

Holding the picture of Adrien and the gift, he got her Mari sat on her bed and made a phone call. "Hello Ru it's Mari."

Ruby smiled. "How are you did you see my brother?"

"Of course, he just left a white ago you should see the amazing gift he got me." Mari couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Mari did you get a chance to tell him what happened with Roland?" Ruby asked concern.

"I couldn't tell him in the mess I am in. Plus there were a lot of people I couldn't talk alone with him." Mari sighs.

"He will still find out most likely Roland's side of the story." Ruby reminded her.

"I know I do want to tell him, but I don't know how Ruby. I mean with my pass, he probably won't believe me that I had nothing to do with Roland's accident and think that I hitted Roland on the head and left him blind."

"That's why it's best for you to tell him before he finds out about it from someone else." Ruby said softly.

"You know Ru I called Roland at Mathew's house, and he's making me see him dally. He told me if I don't he'll still accuse me to the police. I would have to do it in secret since this family wouldn't let me out. The judge knows Roland from the delegation what do I do Ru?" Mari asked.

"Tell Adrien the truth." Ruby repeated.

What Mari didn't know was that someone on the other side of the door heard the conversation from the part 'I hitted Roland...'

* * *

Isabella went to Lila's room excitedly. "We have it Lila, we have it."

"We have what?" Lila asked confused.

"The reason to kick the street rat from this house. The street rat is in a huge mess." Isabella said happily.

"Does her nightmares exist?" Lila asked excidedly now.

"No it has nothing to do with that it's worst the streat rat hitted a guy named Roland on the head very hard." Lila rolled her eyes. "Girlie she hitted him so hard that he became blind, and he wants to send her to jail. Do you know what Tom will do when he finds out?"

"Kick her out." Lila squealed happily. "Let's go tell him now."

Lila heads to the door, but Isabella stops her. "No, not now he needs to find out in the morning."

* * *

The next morning Lila and Isabella walked to the garden where Tom was eating they greeted him before sitting down. Tom noticed the concern look on their faces. "What's the matter?'

"We need to talk with you." Lila replied.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked concern.

"It's something dedicated that I found out, and I feel obligated to let you know about it." Isabella replied.

"What is it about?" Tom asked confused.

Isabella sighed. "It's about Mari and a crime she committed."

* * *

"Does your brother know what happened?" Mathew asked as he sat on a couch in the Agreste household.

"No Mari hasn't told him anything yet." Ruby sighs sitting on the other couch. "She's afraid that he won't believe her."

"Well Rolled is determined to tell him." Mathew informed her.

"Hay Mathew do you think that if Mari declines to see him every day he'll accuse her to the police?"

He sighs. "I think so."

* * *

"She hitted him and he became blind now he wants to accuse her to the police. She didn't want to say anything, not even to her protector Adrien." Isabella said finishing the story.

Lila sighs. "She was seeing him in secret behind your back...I can't believe it."

"I can and even more I told you that girl was in a problem." Tom looks at Plagg. "Plagg."

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Tell Sabine to meet me at my study and don't say anything about what you heard. Then go to that insolent girl and bring her to us yourself understood?" Tom added.

"Yes sir right away." Plagg walked away.

"You guys come with me." Tom stood up as the two women did as well, and they followed him inside.

* * *

"Ruby is right Teddy, I need to talk to Adrien and tell him what happened." Mari sighs as she pets Teddy. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Plagg walked inside the room. "Mr. Tom wants me to take you to the study."

Mari stood up still holding Teddy. "What for?"

"I don't know he'll tell you when we get there." He said softly. "You might want to leave Teddy here just to be safe."

Mari nodded and put Teddy gently on the bed before following Plagg out.

* * *

Roland was hearing music when he hears a knock on the door. He turns the music off and puts his sunglasses on and stands up before walking to the door pretending that he couldn't see since there was a window next to the door. He opened the door. "Who is it?"

"Are you Roland Rople?" The man standing at the doorway asked.

* * *

Why have you united us here Tom?" Sabine asked standing next to Tom. She, Tom, Isabella, and Lila were in the study.

"I'm going to make a decision, and I want you guys to be present." Tom replied sternly. "Especially you Sabine." There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Plagg opened the door, and Mari walked inside slowly. "What's this about?" Sabine asked curiously.

"You'll see." Mari sits on a chair across from him. "You that have protected her defended her told me that she was good and innocent will learn right now what she did."

"What did you do?" Sabine asked Mari concern.

Mari looked at her. "I-"

"First of all, she is still hanging out with the group of delinquents from the delegation in secret especially with that director." Tom said interrupting her.

"Don't say lies." Mari looked at Tom.

"Are you going to deny it?" Tom asked sternly at her.

Sabine looked sad. "You kept seeing that man Mari?"

"That part is true I have seen him, but it wasn't in secret I went with Ruby." She crosses her arms.

"Well Tom just because she has seen him doesn't mean to make a big scene over it." Sabine stated.

"That's not it there's much more she had a fight with him, and she hitted him on the head to the point of leaving him go blind, and he wants to send her to prison which she should be." Tom replied.

"Is that true?" Sabine asked shocked.

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want?" Roland asked the man.

"I'm Nino Lahiffe Mari's boyfriend, and I'm looking for you." Nino stated.

"Mari's boyfriend? And what do you want?" He asked a bit irritated.

"I'm here to demand you to leave Mari alone." Nino demanded him.

* * *

"Please Mathew convince Roland not to talk with my brother." Ruby said as she walked Mathew to the front door.

"I don't know what to do I won't promise you anything Roland is stubborn. Anyway glad to have become friends with you." He extends his hand to her and Ruby smiled shaking it before he walked away.

* * *

"Did you really hit that man and left him blind?" Sabine was still in shock.

"No." Mari replied softly. "I had nothing to do with his accident."

"So why does he want to send you to prison?" Sabine asked curiously.

"Don't ask her for explanations." Tom said irritated.

"Let her explain Tom." Sabine looked st Mari. "Mari you know that you can't see that group why did you do it?"

"It was after his accident, he threatened me that if I didn't go and see him; he would accuse me for his accident even though I had nothing to do with it." Mari said starting to tear up. "I did go but not alone I went with Ruby to be safe."

"All lies." Tom said emotionless.

"I'M NOT LYING!" Mari yelled desperately.

"Don't raise your voice at me." Tom demanded. "You are no one to yell at me at my house insolent girl!"

"And who are you? A JERK!" Mari yelled still crying.

"STOP IT!" Tom stands up furiously.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME?!" Mari stands up just as furious.

* * *

"Mathew informed Fu that you want to force Mari to come see you daily, and I don't thank that's right that's not fair." Nino said with a serious face. "You are blackmailing her."

"What did you expect? I can't defend myself now. My life is destroyed, I had my job as a director for T.V and theater. I was a noble director who was close to fame but now everything is over and now you think it is too much what I'm asking Mati to do? Leave!" Roland pointed out the door pretending to cry. Nino walked out as Roland took his sunglasses off and started laughing.

* * *

Mari sat back down still crying, and Sabine walked over to her and hugged her. "Tears won't justify her crime." Tom said emotionless. "And even though she can't go to prison because there's no accusation, I as Judge can't let her crime be forgotten. She commented a crime and there's a victim. This delinquent can't stay in this house any second longer in this house."

* * *

"Tell me my queen do you want to see animals from a circus?" Emilie asked Maya.

"Are you being serious grandma Emilie?" Maya asked excitedly.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Emilie asked playfully.

"Of course not." Maya replied happily.

"Than let's play." Suddenly, a circus appeared and Maya smiled happily as they saw the circus.

* * *

Sabine looked at Tom. "Tom please-"

"I'm sorry Sabine." Tom sat back down on his chair. "I don't think it's convenient to have a girl like her in this house she has to leave. I'll let Adrien Agreste know about this."

"What will you tell Adrien about me?" Mari asked defensively.

"The truth." Tom simply said.

"I told you the truth." Mari replied defensively again.

"That's what you say." He said emotionless.

"Well I want to talk to him first." Mari crossed her arms.

Tom chuckled sarcastically. "Of course to lie to him like when you met him in the delegation. You'll talk with him after he is informed about everything. Now go to your room and pack your stuff so you can march yourself out from my house."

"Please Tom." Sabine pleaded.

Tom put a hand up. "Don't defend her Sabine this delinquent will leave this house."

Mari stood up. "Don't worry Mrs. Things always happen where I'm guilty because everyone thinks I'm the bad one." She crosses her arms before walking away.

"I'm going with you Mari." Sabine starts to follow her.

"Sabine!" Tom said sternly.

"No, not this time Tom." Sabine walks out of the room.

* * *

"I'm telling you that the doctor isn't here." Natalie said to the person on the other side of the phone.

"He knows excidly who I am tell him it's urgent for me to talk with him." Roland demanded her.

"I'll let him know when he comes back I have no reason to lie to you." Natalie said seriously.

"Fine write the number, I want the doctor to call me." Suddenly, the phone was taken from his hand.

"The act has ended." Nino said sternly. "You're not blind."

* * *

Sabine was in Mari's room as Mari started packing her stuff. "You don't believe me either right? Look Mrs. I never lie especially not to you."

Sabine sat on the bed next to her. "I do believe you; I don't want you to leave." Sabine hugged Mari and Mari returned the action."

"It would be amazing if you were my mom." Mari said softly.

* * *

"You don't have to tell Adrien Agreste that you are blind now." Nino said mater of factly.

"Hay you left!" Roland was surprised to see him there again.

Nino nodded. "I left but didn't close the door I heard you laughing because you thought you tricked me just like Mari and everyone else. I saw you light your cigarette grabbed your journal open it see it and dial. Who knew a blind person could do that."

"What will you do?" Roland asked in a deep voice.

"Unmask you what else you took advantage of Mari's good will and her innocence." Nino glares at him.

Roland smirked. "Mari will sleep with me."

"No as long as I'm alive you won't get it, and now I'll close the door." With that, Nino left.

* * *

Elsa was at the garden when her mother walked up to her. "Why are you so alone dear? Won't you go to the rehearsal?"

"There is no rehearsal mom and the play will be postponed for unknown time." Elsa replied.

"Do you guys have economic problems?" Her mom asked. "We can't help you."

"No it's not economic problems not everything has to do with money." Her mom looked confused at that. "One of the guys will quit his part for his studies and for a new job he got. One of the girls is in the hospital and to top it off the director is blind now."

"What a shame but don't be so depressed you were going to stop after marrying Edward anyway." With a kiss on the head her mother leaves.

Her phone rings and Elsa answered. "Michael?"

"It's me love." The voice of Edward said on the other line.

* * *

"I'll convince Tom for you not to leave." Sabine said watching Mari continuing to pack.

"He won't change I'll just leave." Mari replied.

"And where do you plan to go?" Sabine asked worriedly.

"My old neighborhood with Fu I lived well with him, and I well still live well there until your husband puts me in prison." Mari puts her purse around her shoulder.

"I won't let that happen stay calm if he tries he won't see me ever again." Sabine said with a serious tone.

* * *

"Oh well I thought it was Michael a companion from the theater." Elsa explained to Edward.

"Since you picked Adrien and I from the airport, we couldn't see each other love. Do we meet somewhere or do I pick you up?" Edward asked curiously.

"Pick me up." Elsa said softly.

"Than I'll pick you up in an hour love." Edward replied.

"Yes Edward until than." Elsa hangs up before dealing another number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked.

"It's me Michael." Elsa replied.

"Are you on your way?" He asked.

Elsa sighs. "I'm sorry I can't go Edward is back in Paris and is coming to see me soon."

* * *

"Why doesn't that girl come already?" Tom was in the living room with Isabella and Lila. He was starting to get impatient for Mari to be ready to leave.

"Sabine must be concealing her." Isabella replied. "You know how sentimental she is."

Lila nodded. "I would have done the same after all I pity her dad."

"I don't Plagg." Tom called.

Plagg walked over to him. "Yes sir?"

"Go to the room of the girl and tell her to hurry up, so she can leave." Tom ordered.

Plagg hesitated. "Yes sir." He walked away. Plagg knocked on the door before walking in. "Mr. Tom says for Mari to hurry up, so she can leave the house." Plagg said sadly.

Back in the living room Tom was calling the Agreste household. "You don't know where Dr. Agreste is?...no he's not in his office, and his phone must be off since he isn't answering...alright I'll call later." He hangs up.

"Where's Mari?" Suddenly, Nino walks into the room.

Isabella stands. "Hay you can't enter like that."

"Are you here to see your girlfriend?" Tom asked curiously.

Nino nodded. "Yes I'm here to talk with her-"

"Nino what's up?" Mari stands in front of him.

"I came right away to tell you that Roland Rople isn't blind. It was all a trick an act." Nino said with a smile.

"Where did you get that?" Tom asked him.

"I went to see Roland and discovered his act. Roland isn't blind he pretended to be blind to have Mari in his hands. I knew that Mari was worried about that, so I came to tell her the truth." Nino replied.

"Can you prove it?" Tom asked.

Nino nodded. "Whenever you want sir."

* * *

"I want to be with the family Natalie has anyone called?" Adrien asked Natalie.

"Yes a man called Roland Rople, he was going to give me a number for you to contact him but the line cut off, and he didn't call back oh and Judge Dupain also called he wanted to let you know about something but couldn't contact you on your cellphone." Natalie replied.

"Yea I had my phone off, I'll call him later I'm heading to my room." He started walking up the stairs before turning back around. "Oh and let me know when lunch is."

Natalie nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

"I unmasked him and if Roland insists that he is blind we can force him to go to the doctor." Nino suggested. "Roland is a guy without morals without a conscience, he deserves any punishment. If he actually became blind it would be because he was looking for it."

"Do you see Tom it wasn't how you thought that guy is just a jerk trying to take Mari's innocence. I imagine that what this young man said is enough for her to stay in this house." There was a long pause. "You can stay dear. Plagg take Mari's stuff back to her room."

"Yes Ma'am." Plagg said happily as he took the stuff back to the room.

"You'll stay Mari and don't worry Tom agrees because he now understands that you are not bad right Tom?" Sabine looked at Tom.

Tom sighs. "Yes Sabine she can stay."

* * *

Isabella and Lila walked inside Lila's room. "We failed!" Lila yelled furiously.

Isabella nodded. "It was bad luck that guy didn't actually get blind and what's worse that girl stays in the house."

"She had everything packed ready to leave." Lila said.

"Now we wait in fear for that father Carlos to come here and see Sabine, and the truth will be discovered." Isabella said angerly. "There will be other chances like that man in the nightmares, we have to investigate that."

* * *

"Did you like the gifts, I got you dear?" Adrian asked Maya as the family ate their lunch.

Maya nodded. "Yes did you like the gift daddy gave you grandma?"

"It's a nice perfume, but it's not the kind I use. I won't waste it Adrien, I'll give it to one of my friends during their birthday, or I could give it to the daughter of Judge Dupain. We have become great friends. I doubt you'll get upset if I don't use it right after all I know you only gave me a gift to be polite." Audrey said sarcastically.

Natalie walked in the room. "Sir you have a call in the library from a bank in the United States."

Adrien nodded excused himself and walked out from the room.

* * *

"Mari I know that there's something in your life that you have hidden from the world." Isabella sat on the bed. "And it has to do with a man right?"

"How do you know that?" Mari asked fearfully.

"I know everything Mari. Who is he?" Isabella asked. "Tell me without fear I want to help you. Tell me what happened to you."

"I thought you already knew everything." Mari said defensively.

* * *

Adrien went to the library and answered the call. "Yes?"

"I want to confirm a check from an account Mrs. Agreste has with us." The voice on the other line said.

"Are you talking about National bank that I remember Chloe didn't have an account there." Adrien said confused.

"Well she does and she left this number to communicate with her if necessary." The banker replied.

Adrien sighs. "Well I'm sorry to tell you that Chloe Agreste passed away."

"I'm sorry recently right?" The banker asked.

"No a few months ago." It was already been over two months since the accident.

"A few months ago, that's odd this check has only been out for two days." The banker said leaving Adrien shocked.


	18. Chapter 18

"You say that Chloe took that check two days ago?" Adrien asked surprised.

"No I don't think it was her this check is written to a Brad Smith." The banker replied.

"Where?" Adrien asked curiously.

"In Miami." The banker replied.

* * *

"We all dream when we sleep right, and a nightmare can happen to anyone." Mari simply said.

"I know you hide it like a secret, but I want to be your friend Mari really, I want you to tell me..." Isabella said softly.

"Than it won't be a secret." Mari replied picking Teddy up.

"Of course just know that I do want to help you." Isabella replied.

"The only one that wants to help me is Mrs. Sabine. Please leave and leave me alone. What do you think I am? Dumb? I know that you don't like me so don't come and say you want to be my friend because I don't believe you." Mari said with a soft smirk.

Isabella gets up and goes towards the door before looking at Mari again. "You have a bad impression about me Mari, and maybe it's my fault but I know that in time, you'll change because I do want to be your friend." With that she leaves.

Mari sighs holding Teddy. "She says that she knows, but I doubt she knows anything Teddy, she just wants me to let it out. She says that she knows the situation happened with a man, and she wants to help me, to be my friend. She might know but who could have told her?"

* * *

"Look the only thing that I can think of is that...my wife died in an accident and her body nor her stuff were found and her stuff could have been found but not even that the accident was in the ocean her stuff would be ruined." Adrien said not exactly sure what he is saying.

"I'll report this to the department of investigation until then I'll cancel the account." The banker replied.

"Alright thank you." Adrien hangs up and starts to think of the accident, and wonders could Chloe survived the accident? No it can't be if she did she would've come to her family by now.

Ruby came into the room and asked Adrien if everything is alright. Adrien sighs and tells her what the bank in the United States told him. Ruby sat in a chair. "So that's what the bank of the United States said? So it was Chloe, who called. I'm sure it was her. Adrien there's something I haven't told you when you were on the trip she called again this time Natalie answered her."

Adrien sighs. "Ruby Chloe is dead."

"Than how do explain the check?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I don't know Ruby someone probably found her belongings. Who knows how. The case was that they were badly used. Luckily, they will cancel the account that I didn't even know existed. Imagine that today I found out that Chloe had secrets for me." Adrien sighs leaning on his chair.

"Adrien what if Chloe was alive? Her body was never found. Just like her belongings were found maybe she also is saved." Ruby suggested.

Adrien shook his head. "No Ruby there has to be another explanation. Chloe is dead she would've come back to her family if she was alive."

* * *

"Did you get the truth out from the street rat?" Lila asked Isabella. They were in her room, she was sitting on her bed while Isabella was laying on it.

Isabella shook her head. "No she isn't dumb but a man does exist in her pass, she basically confirmed that."

"Well we have to get the truth out of her somehow." Lila stated.

Isabella nodded. "She will have the nightmare again, and we'll pay attention in what she says to get conclusions. We should also keep an eye on Sabine with what happened, she got closer to the dirty street rat. I imagine she wants to be her protector and fulfill her wishes."

"Well there's a wish Sabine won't be able to fulfill for her. To attend my party, I don't want to see her there." Lila said harshly.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you there Lila?" Sabine asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes mom!" Lila called out forcing a smile.

Sabine walked inside the room. "The invitations for your party just arrived. We need to send them now so they arrive to the guest in time."

* * *

"Did you already see Mari?" Edward asked Adrien. They were currently having coffee in a cafe.

Adrien nodded. "Yea last night."

Edward laughed. "In a hurry. Could you control yourself?"

Adrien smiled softly. "What I feared happened Edward. I got to Paris, and I desired to see her. Judge Dupain called me last night to invite me for coffee, and I hurried to his house without thinking twice."

"And how did she receive you?" Edward asked curiously.

Adrien smiled. "Very enthusiastic and I hugged her in front of everyone like an idiot. What could I do Edward Mari hugged me, and I couldn't reject her. I felt my heartbeat run fast and when I saw her eyes, I got lost in them. She asked me if I saw a star in the sky." Edward looked at him confused. "The day we left Mari told me that if I saw a star in the plane to remember her."

Edward chuckles. "If she only knew that she was in your mind during the whole trip."

Adrien sighs. "The only solution is that I get involved with another woman and following your suggestion, I think the proper woman would be Lila."

* * *

"I will invite Adrien's mother in law his sister a friend of Adrien's the girlfriend, and that's it." Lila said softly with a smile.

"And the friends from where you used to live at?" Sabine asked curiously.

Lila shook her head. "No I don't know how they would feel seeing me so different with my actual parents since we haven't told anyone about it."

Sabine nodded. "Alright you are the one to decide."

"Hay mom I assume that Mari won't go to my party right?" Lila asked curiously.

Sabine looks up. "I haven't thought about Mari."

"I was thinking that it wouldn't be prudent for her to attend my party. With how she is how she behaves." Lila said settle.

"Lila has a point Sabine." Isabella said softly.

"We can buy her a proper dress and tell her to behave the way of our manners." Sabine suggested.

"Do you think she will be able to? Mari could cause a scene think it's the party of your daughter." Isabella replied. "Poor Lila and Mari I also think she shouldn't go to the party."

"Mom I would be happy if she went, but...I don't know you decide I know you will do the right thing." Lila said faking a gentle smile.

* * *

"Plagg aren't you part of the 'trio'. How did you not know they would do this?" Tikki asked her boyfriend with arm crossed.

"They probably planned this last night and went through the plan this morning. If I knew this would happen, I would have investigate first. I'm just glad their plan failed." Plagg replied.

Tikki nodded. "Yes, me too it wouldn't be the same without Mari here."

* * *

The next day Lila was in the garden when her phone rang, and she answered. "Hello?"

"Lila it's Audrey Adrien's mother in law." The voice on the other side of the line said.

"Ah Mrs. Audrey a pleasure I soppose you got the invitation for my party this Saturday." Lila said sweetly.

"10 minutes ago and that's why I'm calling you to forgive me; I can't go you know I'm in mourning for the death of my only daughter logically I don't find it prudent nor do I have the mood for parties." Audrey said softly.

"Of course, I understand." Lila replied.

"But Adrien does plan to go and don't think I'm against it the contrary, I'm glad that he will be with you during an important day for you and not with another woman." Audrey said a bit harshly. "Well dear have a wonderful party bye."

* * *

"This was brought for you Miss." Natalie hands Ruby an envelope.

"Thank you." Ruby took it and started opening it as Natalie walked away. It was an invitation for Lila's party.

"I'm off." Adrien said walking down the stairs and heads to the door, but he turns around and walks over to her seeing what she was holding. "Hay is that the invitation for Lila Dupain-Cheng party?"

"Yes I assume that you got yours too right?" Ruby asked curiously.

Adrien nodded. "Yes Natalie told me that one was sent to Audrey as well."

"Audrey?" Ruby smiled. "Are you going?"

"Yes of course...I already promised Lila to be her companion that night." Adrien replied with a bit of no emotions.

Ruby frowns. "Adri my invitation is for two."

Adrien smiled. "Find yourself a companion. Now I have to go to work bye." He walks away.

"Who should I invite?" She gets an idea and takes her cellphone out and dials a number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the line asked.

"Hi Mathew it's me Ruby." Ruby replied.

"Did you find out?" Mathew asked curiously.

"Of what? Most problems?" Ruby asked concern.

"No the contrary I don't know if Mari already knows, but Roland was pretending to be blind the guy, who is her boyfriend discovered it." Mathew replied.

"Really? Thank goodness." Ruby sighs in relief. "I haven't talked with Mari, she might not know anything yet, but I'll talk with her after. The best part is that my brother Adrien doesn't know anything about this, but I called you for something else. I want to invite you to a party this weekend."

"Really? Yours?" Mathew asked curiously.

"No it's the daughter of Judge Dupain. The owner of the house where Mari lives." Ruby replied.

Mathew chuckled. "I have heard a lot of him, but I don't know him."

"Well would you like to accompany me? It's on Saturday." Ruby added.

"Yes of course count on me." Ruby couldn't help but smile brightly.

* * *

"Here comes the doctor." Alix said standing up along with Jake.

"Do any of you know a Roland?" The doctor asked.

Jake and Alix glance at each other. "We both know him doctor." Jake replied.

"Is he familiar with the patient?" The doctor asked.

"...let's say yes doctor." Jake replied.

"Make him come it's important for him to be here." The doctor answered.

Jake and Alix glance at each other again. "The thing is he doesn't want to nor can come."

"Bring him make him come even by force." The doctor said sternly.

* * *

"I didn't let you know last night because I was upset. They even kicked me out from the house. I don't know how the grumpy Judge found out." Mari was on the phone with Ruby when she heard noises coming from outside. "Wait a minute." She stands up and walks to the door frame and saw Sabine Isabella and Plagg holding boxes and going to Lila's room. "My friend Nino from the neighborhood found out that Roland was acting and came to tell me right away. He saved me Ru. They were cruel to me well everyone except Mrs. Sabine, but I still got upset and I started crying, and you know it lasted until this morning. Hey, your brother doesn't know anything right?"

"No he doesn't know anything." Ruby replied.

Mari sighs in relief. "Thank goodness." After a while, Mari hang up the phone and goes to see what the big fuss was about. She went over to the bed and saw a long yellow dress laying on the bed. She gently touched it. "This is such a cool dress."

Isabella gently moves the dress away from her. "Don't touch it dear you will ruin it."

Mari looked at Lila. "When will you use it?"

"In my party to represent myself in society, which is this Saturday." Lila said sweetly.

Mari stood up. "Hay Mrs. what will I wear for that party?"

"We need to talk about that Mari." Sabine softly replied.

"I have some clothes that Adrien asked for me to get they aren't as cool as this dress, but they should work I just don't have a purse, but Lila could let me borrow one right?" Mari asked looking at Lila.

Sabine looked at her. "We'll talk about the situation alright?"

"I'll go to my room and take my clothes out so I can iron them." Mari walks out of the room.

* * *

"Having him in front of her can be the only way she can react." The doctor explained to them.

"I already told you he doesn't want to come." Jake replied.

"Plus he's blind." Alix added tearing up.

"That's not a problem one of you go look for him and bring him now that she is a bit conscious. Her life depends on him coming there's no time to waste." The doctor said.

"Yes doctor I'll go look for him." Jake walks off.

* * *

"I hope Mari doesn't go." Isabella said softly.

"I feel ashamed for her." Sabine replied.

"You will feel more embarrassed if she does anything crazy in front of your friends." Isabella mention.

"How can I tell her that she isn't going?" Sabine asked sadly. "You guys saw how enthusiastic she was."

"Invent anything." Isabella replied.

Sabine sighs. "I can't think of anything that justifies why she can't go."

"Than just tell her that she can't go. We don't have an obligation with her. She's nothing to the family anyway." Isabella said.

"She was brought here to form part of the family Isabella." Sabine said gently.

"There's limitations to everything she doesn't fit within us. Much less with your friends." Isabella said a bit sacasted. "Imagine her in the party as vague as she is. Poor thing she is rebellious badly mouthed plus very ordinary your guests would be horrified."

"No no no mom I'm fearful that she will ruined everything that we planned. It's my night please mom." Lila said sadly.

Sabine sighs. "Alright I'll see how I handle this situation with her, though I don't know how to start." She walks out of the room sad.

"I think we did it the street rat won't go to my party." Lila said looking at Isabella.

Isabella laughed. "It would be observed that she went."

"Of course, I won't give her the opportunity to get near Adrien. That night I need to conquer him. It won't be long until I'm his girlfriend and soon after his wife." Lila smiled.

* * *

Sabine walked into Mari's room and saw that she was getting all her clothes out and organizing them. "Hay Mrs. I honestly don't know if these clothes are good enough for Lila's party. Does it matter what you wear?"

"Mari...I came to tell you that...you can't go to that party." Sabine said sadly.

* * *

"I'm sorry Jake Roland just left." Mathew told Jake.

Jake sighs. "Roxie is still very ill, and the doctor insisted for him to go. It's the only thing that could help her react to save herself."

Mathew shook his head. "Such a friend whom we have he didn't just play with Roxie's emotions he also pretended to be bind to force Mari to come see him everyday. I suggest that you go to his apartment you might find him there and might be able to convince him to see Roxie."

* * *

"Why can't I go Mrs.?" Mari asked confused.

"Because...you just said so yourself you don't have the proper clothes. The party has a dress code for formal. The women will have long dresses, and...you don't have anything proper." Sabine said softly.

"And if you give me money for me to buy what I need?" Mari suggested. "I promise to pay you back with work."

"It can't be Mari." Sabine takes her hand. "I'm sorry but you can't go to that party." She kisses her cheek before walking away.

Mari sighs as she grabs Teddy. "I think that they don't want me to go to the party because I'm vague. Their guests must be important rich people. They are ashamed of me because of how I am. The worst part is that Adrien will be with Lila, and I won't see him. You know what Teddy, I don't care because we'll put music and have our own party in my room and there will be no one to complain about how loud the music is."

"Mari." Tikki walked into the room.

"What's up Tikki." Mari smiled.

"I heard what Mrs. Isabella told you last night. Don't trust in her Mari. She's your enemy." Tikki said gently.

Mari nodded. "I know that she doesn't like me, but she always keeps saying that she wants to be my friend."

"That's a lie it's because of her that you had problems with Mr. Tom, she was the one to tell him that you hitted a man, and that you left him blind. She put him against you Mari." Tikki informed her.

Mari raised an eyebrow. "How did she know about it?"

Tikki shrugged. "I don't know but be careful with her Mari."

* * *

Jake walks to Roland's apartment and sees that Roland was barely walking in so he runs and enters the apartment before the door closes. "Roland."

Roland turns to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to come with me to see Roxie." Jake said sternly.

* * *

Tikki opened the front door. "Fu come in." Tikki leads him to Mari's room. "Mari you have a visitor."

Mari looked at the door and smiled big. "Fu!" She stands up and runs to him hugging him as he hugs back. "I'm so glad you came it's like you read my mind."

They broke the hug, and they sat on the couch. "Your room is all bright and beautiful now." He noticed her sad look. "But you're not happy. Why are you so sad the problem with the jerk is solved. Nino told father Carlos and I that the guy being blind was all an act, and he came to tell you. You should be happy."

"No I am happy about that but there's always something that I'm guilty of. In this house, the only ones that care about me is Mrs. Sabine and two of the employees Plagg and Tikki. Who told the Judge about the situation is a woman of the house the aunt. She probably heard me talking in the phone. I don't understand anything she says that she wants to be my friend but Tikki told me that she's my enemy, I'm so confused." Mari sighs.

* * *

"Why do you chase after Mari if you have Roxie?" Jake asked angerly.

Roland smirked. "Simple because I like Mari even more."

"How long have you and Roxie been a couple?" Jake asked.

"Woah woah not a couple we had nights together, but I don't have anything to do with her. It was only for fun." Roland simply said.

"She's in love with you." Jake said

"But I don't love her." Roland smirked. "Yes, I like her; we sleep together, but that's it."

"She's calling you. She needs you. You have to be by her side." Jake told him harshly. "She's dying Roland. I'm determined to take you; I won't return to the hospital without you, and if you don't come I'll accuse you. I'll accuse you of being guilty for Roxie's attempt of suicide. You might free yourself, but you'll st least be in jail for two days."

* * *

Alix stood up from her seat when she saw Jake and Roland walking in the room. "You brought him."

Jake nodded. "It wasn't easy Alix let's go to the room the important part is that Roxie sees you."

"I won't tell her anything I won't promise her something I don't want." Roland said harshly.

"You don't have to, she just needs to know you are by her side at this moment let's go." Jake led him to the room and opened the door the doctor was currently with her. "Doctor this is Roland."

The doctor looks at them. "You brought him too late."

"She died?" Jake asked worriedly.

The doctor shook his head. "She lost conscious again."

* * *

"Miss. Lila will be here soon." Plagg told Adrien. It was Saturday night snd Adrien was there to get her.

"And the rest?" Adrien asked.

"They already left." Plagg answered before walking away.

Adrien stood there waiting when he saw Mari, who was walking to her room but stopped when seeing him. "Hay what are you doing? You haven't gotten ready yet?"

"No since I'm not going to the party." Mari replied.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Just because." She replied.

"But you would like to go?" Adrien asked.

"Of course." Mari smiled brightly.

"Alright tell me the reason you're not going." Adrien replied with a smile.

"Because you have to go formal dressed, and I don't have the proper clothes." Mari said mocking the reason why.

Adrien nods. "One moment." He takes out his cellphone and calls his sister. "Ruby did you already pick up your friend?...perfect because I need you for an urgent matter." The whole time Adrien was looking at Mari with a big smile.

* * *

"Lila and Adrien should be here by now the majority of the guests are already here." Tom said looking at his watch.

"Don't be impatient Tom, they shouldn't take long." Sabine said softly. Just then Adrien and Lila walk toward them, and everyone smiled. "Your beautiful dear."

Tom smiled. "Gorgeous right Adrien?"

"There's no doubt." Adrien said softly only being polite. He had to admit that Lila looked great in her dress, but he couldn't help but think that Mari always looked beautiful without trying.

"I think the first dance should start it'll be more beautiful that way." Sabine said sweetly.

"Alright but let me do something first come with me." Tom lead Sabine and Lila to the front. "Friends good evening thank you for accompany us to the representation of my- our daughter Lila. This party is in her honor." Everyone clapped.

From a far corner stood Roland and Mathew. "Why are you not with your uncle and aunt?" Mathew asked.

Roland was the nephew of Jack and Mini Rople, who were great friends of the Dupain family. That is how he got in the party his main goal was to see Mari. "I'm avoiding Judge Dupain, I don't want him to recognize me. It seems like Mari isn't coming."

"Yea or Ruby she told me that she couldn't pick me up and to meet her here, but I don't see her." Matthew looks around.

"Let the first dance begin." Tom said from the front.

Adrien goes over to Lila and takes her hand leading her to the center of the dance floor, and they started slow dancing. After a while, Lila spots someone she didn't expect nor wanted in this party. "What is she doing here?" Lila asked surprised and irritated.

Adrien turned around and saw his sister with Mari, who had her hair up in a ponytail and for the first time, he saw her wearing light makeup and her dress was a beautiful long red dress. The thing that took his breath away was her bright smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Adrien goes over to Lila and takes her hand leading her to the center of the dance floor, and they started slow dancing. After a while, Lila spots someone she didn't expect nor wanted in this party. "What is she doing here?" Lila asked surprised and irritated.

Adrien turned around and saw his sister with Mari, who had her hair up in a ponytail and for the first time, he saw her wearing light makeup and her dress was a beautiful long red dress. The thing that took his breath away was her bright smile.

"There's so many people here." Mari whispered to Ruby. "Look at the amazing clothes that they have."

"Don't worry Mari you look super you'll be the prettiest one in the party." Ruby replied with a smile.

"Look there she is." Roland said with a gentle smirk. "Mari looks beautiful she almost looks like someone else."

"Why is your sister with Mari if she wasn't invited to my party." Lila asked confused and a bit irritated.

"I organized everything, so she could come." Adrien replied.

Lila looked at him. "You?"

"I don't think these clothes are good enough everyone is looking at me." Mari said a bit shy.

"The contrary they are looking at you because they admire you now c'mon let's greet people." Ruby leads Mari deeper inside the room.

"That's why I asked my sister Ruby to get her proper clothes and to bring her." Adrien explained.

"Why." Lila asked faking a smile since she was even more irritated.

"Because I feel bad for her, I found her in your house all alone like Cinderella." Adrien said gently.

"And you decided to become her fairy grandmother." Lila said sarcastically.

Adrien chuckled. "Yea something like that."

Ruby and Mari headed to where Sabine and Tom were. "Hi good evening." Ruby greeted them.

"Mari?" Sabine asked shocked seeing her.

"Good evening." Mari said softly.

"Wow you look so changed." Sabine said sweetly.

"Please forgive me Mrs. Sabine don't get mad at me. Ruby let me borrow some clothes. I look ugly in them right?" Mari asked looking down at herself.

Sabine laughed softly. "How can you say that you are very pretty. Right Tom?"

Tom nodded. "Yes she looks very beautiful."

"Adrien was determined for me to come that's why Ruby let me borrow her clothes. You're not mad right Mrs.?" Mari asked worriedly.

Sabine shook her head. "No Mari I'm so happy that you came." Sabine hugged her happily. "But you have to behave be careful in what you do."

Mari nodded as they broke the hug. "Yes Mrs. whatever you say I promise that I'll behave."

Sabine smiled. "Well have fun."

"Thank you well excuse us. C'mon Mari." Ruby said leading Mari away.

"Stay calm Roland Judge Dupain will notice your presence in the party and will kick you out." Mathew said teasingly patting Roland's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll find the opportunity to get near Mari without any problems." Roland smirked.

"I'm going with Ruby." Mathew said walking away. "Hay girls." He said once he was with Mari and Ruby.

"I didn't see you when we arrived, I was just about to go look for you." Ruby said softly.

"Is this reality Mari? What did they do to you did you get touched by a magic wand?" Mathew chuckled.

"Of course not." Mari smiled.

"Did you arrive a long time ago?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Kind of I almost thought you stood me up." Mathew replied.

Ruby smiled. "Well now, you see I didn't."

"Shall we dance?" Mathew asked curiously.

"Mathew I'm with Mari." Ruby replied.

"Don't worry about me go dance." Mari said with a smile as she gently pushes Ruby toward Mathew. "I'll wait here for you." As they walked away Mari sat on a couch and took her heals of in secret. She didn't know how women could wear them.

* * *

Roxie opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. She saw a nurse besides her bed and softly spoke up. "And my friends?"

"There's one here do you want to see him?" The nurse asked.

Roxie softly said yes, and the nurse walked away. Soon Jake walks inside the room and smiles at her as he gently holds her hand.

* * *

Isabella couldn't believe what she was seeing there was a woman on a couch that looked just like Mari, but it couldn't be. The woman looked over at her. "What's up?"

"Are you Mari?" Isabella asked surprised.

"Of course now, Mrs. Sabine told me to behave so please leave me alone." Mari replied with a smile.

Isabella walked over to Sabine asked her to speak in private. Sabine nodded and followed her to a corner. "Mari is in the party." Isabella said worriedly.

Sabine smiled. "I saw her Isabella, she looks so different all dressed up right?"

"But how did she come?" Isabella asked.

"With the sister of Adrien. He asked her to give her clothes and to bring her. I'm actually so glad she came I felt so guilty leaving her alone in the house." Sabine smiled brightly.

"Aren't you afraid of what that girl is capable of?" Isabella asked surprised.

"Nothing will happen stay calm." Sabine said softly.

"You're calm but you'll see that girl will cause a scene tonight.' Isabella said.

Tom took Lila to meet some guests so Adrien went over to Edward. "Edward you will finally meet Mari." Adrien leads Edward and Elsa to where Mari was sitting. "Hay Mari." Mari quickly stood up. "Mari I want you to meet my friend Dr. Edward Fuller."

"Nice to meet you." Edward said shaking her hand.

"And his girlfriend my cousin Elsa." Adrien added.

"We already know each other." Mari said with a smile. "Is he really your boyfriend." She asked curiously.

"Yes he's my boyfriend Mari." Elsa looked at Edward. "Let's go dance they probably have things to talk about." Edward nodded, and they walked away.

"I wanted to say hi to you when I came, but you were dancing with Lila. What do you think of the clothes Ruby gave me?" Mari asked curiously.

"You look beautiful." Adrien replied with a smile.

Mari smiled. "I feel odd wearing this kind of clothing. I'm really grateful to you thanks to you; I could come to this party-"

"Excuse me." A young man walked to them. "Is the young lady your companion?" Adrien shook his head no. "Do you want to dance with me?" The man asked Mari.

Mari frowns and looks at Adrien. "Don't you want to dance with me?"

Adrien sighs. "I have an obligation with Lila." Mari slowly nodded and went with the man.

"What family do you belong to?" The man asked her as they started dancing.

"I live with the Dupain family." Mari replied.

The man smiled. "And what's your name?"

"Everyone calls me Mari but my real name is Marinette." Mari smiled.

Adrien sighs watching them as Lila walked over to him. "Dad finally stayed with some friends let's go to the balcony to talk." Lila grabs his hand and heads him to the balcony.

Roland suddenly walked between the young man and Mari. "You're lucky Mari now you have a companion for the rest of the night."

"Go away." Mari hissed.

"I just want to dance with you." Roland said acting innocent.

"I don't want you to get near me Roland, or I'll hit you." Mari warned him.

"I doubt that you want to do a scene in front of Judge Dupain, who hates you." Roland whispered.

"You're a lying jerk pretending to be blind." Mari whispered.

"I did it so you would pity me." Roland replied. "And I like it when you are fierce."

"If you get near me, I'll leave you blind, deaf and mute for real." Mari walks away and leans on the bar trying to calm down.

Isabella walked over to her. "Hay Mari."

Mari turns to her. "You again?"

"Why are you so cruel with me? You don't even give me the chance to congratulate you." Isabella replied.

"Why would you congratulate me?" Mari asked looking at her.

"Because you are very beautiful." Isabella smiled.

"I know that you don't like me and just want me in trouble with the Judge so please leave me my throat is too dry for me to argue with you." Mari said a bit angerly.

"Well there's nothing better to calm thirst than champagne." Isabella smiled as she grabbed two cups and handed one to Mari. "Here you go this is champagne." Mari took it but just looked at her. "Drink it you'll see that your thirst will go away.

"What if I get drunk?" Mari asked hesitantly.

Isabella laughed softly. "With one cup? No sweetie to get drunk you would need to drink like 15." Mari took a small sip, and Isabella smiled. "Did you like it?" Mari shrugged before nodding a bit. "Go on drink more." This time Mari took a normal sip and then drank the rest in one gulp. "Drink another one." Isabella took her cup and asked the bartender to fill the cup again. Once he did she handed it to Mari. "There's nothing better to calm the thirst." Mari took a normal sip again before drinking the rest in one go.

"Lila why did it bother you that Mari came to your party?" Adrien asked curiously.

Lila shook her head. "It didn't bother me."

"Oh really, you were all serious when you saw her here." Adrien said taking a sip of his water.

Lila smiled. "I was just surprised I didn't expect to see her. Plus I didn't know that you-"

"I already told you that I felt pity seeing her in your house so sad because she couldn't come to your party." Adrien replied.

Lila smiled sweetly. "I understand you care a lot for her right?"

"Eh I care for her and feel pity for the love and care that she is necessary of that's it." Adrien said softly.

"Are you in love with her?" Lila asked curiously.

At this point, Mari was on her sixth cup, and Isabella smirked. Her plan was for Mari to get drunk and to cause a scene most likely with that guy she was arguing with earlier. This would make Tom furious maybe turn Sabine against her, and she would be kicked out from the party and from the house. Isabella offered her another cup but Mari finally declined and at that moment, the young man who asked her to dance earlier came to her and asked if she wanted to dance again. Mari agreed and followed him to the dance floor.

They started dancing and this time being drunk Mari danced like she used to when she went on parties with the gang. She even took off her heals of to be able to dance better. Mathew and Ruby who were dancing close to her noticed something was up, and Ruby tried to get Mari to calm her dancing but Mari just smiled at her and continued to dance. Ruby sighs and keeps on eye on her.

"No I am not in love with Mari." Adrien replied.

"Sometimes I get that impression." Lila said.

"Really? No, not that way." Adrien frown a bit.

Lila smiled. "Do you give me your word?"

Adrien nodded. "I'm telling you that I'm not in love with her."

Lila fakes a breath of relief. "That's a relief."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because if you were in love with her, I would die of jealousy." Lila said softly.

Adrien chuckled. "You jealous of Mari?"

"Yes Mari and any other woman whom you could like." Lila said a bit flirtatious.

"At the moment, I don't like anyone." Adrien replied taking another sip of his water.

Lila gently touches his hand. "No one? Not even me?"

"We are barely knowing each other Lila." Adrien said softly moving his hand away gently.

"And you don't believe in love at first sight?" Lila asked curiously.

"It's possible but I never experienced it." Adrien replied.

Lila smiled. "Am I attractive?"

"Yes but that's different." Adrien said gently.

"Well I do believe in love at first sight." Lila smiled sweetly. "And I think that you are very attractive, plus I think that you are the kind that any woman would like." Adrien sighs looking away. "What's wrong." Lila gently moves his chin, so he faces her. "Do you not have eyes for another woman can you not forget your wife?"

"Look at that." Tom whispered to Sabine gently face palming at Mari's way of dancing. "This girl is crazy."

"I asked her to behave." Sabine said softly.

"Like she would listen to you." Tom replied sarcastically.

Adrien sighs. "Lila Chloe belongs in the past, and I plan to redo my life with another woman someday."

"I would love to be that woman." Lila slowly leans in for a kiss.

At that moment, Adrien didn't see Lila but Mari learning in for a kiss and with that mindset he was about to kiss her, but he went back to reality just in time and pulled away. "Lila let's go back inside they must be noticing your absence."

As they walked back inside Mari went over to him. "Hay c'mon let's go dance Adrien then we can talk." Mari dragged him to the center of the dance room, and a slow dance started playing. As they danced Adrien felt as if everyone else around them disappeared, and it was just the two of them. Mari even looked at him with gentle eyes. They were so close that they could just be about to kiss.

Isabella walked over to Lila. "Did you see?"

Lila looked at the two dancing. "She likes him. The street rat likes Adrien."

Isabella nodded. "He likes her too he's about to kiss her."

"Only if I let it." Lila walked over to them and went between the two. "It's my turn Adrien let's dance." They started dancing, and Mari walked to the side feeling dizzy and hot at the same time.

After a while, Adrien and Lila walked to the bar. Adrien suddenly stopped when in front of him was the leader of the gang that Mari used to be part off. Adrien glares at him before going to the bar. "Water please."

* * *

"You're overcoming the crisis Roxie." Jake said with a smile sitting next to her bed.

"I wish I died." Roxie said sadly.

"Don't say that. You have a lot to do Roxie. To start redo your life. To fight for something that has meaning in your life." Jake said encouraging her.

"Roland doesn't love me. Why should I keep living.? Roxie asked. "I'm alone in the world Jake only you came to see me."

"That's not to Alix and Elsa came to see you...even Roland, but you lost conscious again and couldn't see him. Do you see you felt alone, but you aren't. You are never alone in life." Jake replied with a smile.

* * *

"Good evening Dr. Agreste." Roland said walking up to him before facing Lila and kisses her hand. "Nice meeting you Miss. Dupain-Cheng I am Roland Rople nephew of the Rople's, they are good friends with your parents."

"A pleasure." Lila said sweetly.

Adrien walks to the balcony, and Lila follows. "Who invited him to the party?"

"You heard him; he is the nephew of the Rople family." Lila replied. "Why does this bother you. Why did you give him a bad look?"

"Why wouldn't it bother me? He is the leader of the gang that damaged Mari a lot." Adrien replied irritated.

Lila nodded. "Of course Roland the guy Mari hitted on the head and basically left him blind." Adrien looked at her confused. "Didn't you know? It happened where they usually meet at a painter's house. They argued, and Mari hitted him on the head. He pretended that the hit made him blind to control her."

"You say it happened a few days ago?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Yes a few days ago when you went on the trip. Mari escaped from the house to see him, but it's not important it's normal for those people."

Mari danced with Mathew with a high beat music when Roland went in between them. He held Mari in his arms. "It's time for you to dance with me Mari."

Mari hits him trying to get away from him. "I told you to leave let me go."

Mathew went to them. "Roland let her go."

Roland pushes Mathew away. "Why do you care."

A crowd starts forming around them as Mari continues trying to escape from him suddenly someone pulls Roland away from her. "Let her go!" Adrien punches him on the face knocking him to the ground, and a fight between them started.

Edward pulled Adrian away as Mathew and two other guys pulled Roland away. The two yelled at each other with insults as Lila begged Adrien to let it go. Mari just stood beside Ruby not knowing how to handle this.

"I told you Sabine, I told you." Isabella said.

Tom who was walking some guest out walked over to them confused. "What's going on here?"

"A fight because of Mari." Isabella said irritated.

Tom walked in the middle of everything and saw Roland. "What are you doing here?"

"Mathew take him away please." Ruby begged desperately.

Mathew nodded and with help of the other two men, he dragged Roland away. Tom looked at Mari. "Do you see what you cause girlie?" Tom looked at Adrien. "How is it possible Agreste?"

"Forgive me Judge Dupain, I couldn't contain myself that jerk wanted to take advantage of Mari." Adrien replied harshly.

Mari started crying. "Again with the tears? You know that won't solve anything." Tom said irritated.

"What did you do dear?" Sabine asked shocked.

"I think this girl should be taken away she's drunk." Isabella said.

Ruby nodded. "Yes I'll take her excuse me." Ruby dragged Mari away.

Adrien started to follow them. "Mari-"

"No you are not going anywhere." Lila stands in front of him. "After what happened tonight you'll abandon me? You are my companion Adrien, I beg you don't go." Lila said crying. Adrien nodded knowing it wouldn't be right to go. After she calmed down they went to the balcony. "Adrien I'm honest with my feelings so it doesn't bother me that you know them, but I don't know if you feel the same way."

"What are your feelings." Adrien asked.

"I'm in love with you." Lila replied sweetly.

_"The only solution is that I get involved with another woman and following your suggestion. I think the proper woman would be Lila."_

"Lila would you mind if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Adrien asked hesitantly.

"Is that a declaration?" Lila asked happily.

Adrien sighs. "Let's say yes do you accept?"

"Of course my love." Lila took his hand and smiled.

"To have this happen in the presentation of our daughter surround by friends." Tom said sternly. "I'll never forgive her."

"The party is continuing let's enjoy the rest of it." Sabine replied with a smile.

Lila walked over to them with Adrien by her side. "Mom dad we have a miraculous announcement. Adrien and I are now a couple."

They congratulate them happily as Isabella walked up to them. "What are you celebrating?"

"That Lila and Adrien are now a couple." Sabine replied happily. Isabella smiles and congratulations them.

* * *

After Ruby left Mari walked to the front gates and sat next to it determined to wait until Adrien arrived to explain to him that the scene that happened in the party wasn't her fault it was Roland's. After waiting for an hour the gates finally opened and the car of Adrien drove by. Mari stood up and hid on the edge of the house, with Teddy, waiting for him to be alone. He got out from the car and went to the other side to open the door for Lila. Mari could barely hear them, but she understood the part that Adrien told Lila he would walk her in. What happened next Mari didn't expect Lila learned in and gave Adrien a passionate kiss on the lips. Mari couldn't believe it. "He's kissing her Teddy. Adrien is kissing Lila."


	20. Chapter 20

After Ruby left Mari walked to the front gates and sat next to it determined to wait until Adrien arrived to explain to him that the scene that happened in the party wasn't her fault it was Roland's. After waiting for an hour the gates finally opened and the car of Adrien drove by. Mari stood up and hid on the edge of the house, with Teddy, waiting for him to be alone. He got out from the car and went to the other side to open the door for Lila. Mari could barely hear them, but she understood the part that Adrien told Lila he would walk her in. What happened next Mari didn't expect Lila learned in and gave Adrien a passionate kiss on the lips. Mari couldn't believe it. "He's kissing her Teddy. Adrien is kissing Lila."

A sudden sadness overcomes her. She starts tearing up and covers her mouth to hide her sobs, and she runs off to the backyard and falls on her knees crying. The image of Adrien and Lila kissing flashes in her mind again then she thinks about earlier in the party when Adrien and her danced. Which made her cry even more. She picked Teddy up and hugged him. How could Adrien kiss someone like Lila? She stood up still holding Teddy and walked to her room remembering the hug Adrien and her shared when he came back from the trip.

* * *

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Lila asked with a big smile.

"Yes." Adrien said hesitantly.

"You're going straight home right?" Lila asked sweetly.

Adrien sighs. "Yes I'm going straight home."

"Perfect than dream of me just like how I'll dream of you and this wonderful night." Lila replied softly.

Later, Adrien walks inside his room and sighs as he sits on the bed. "It's done I cut the path between Mari and I."

* * *

The next-day Tikki knocks on Mari's door. "Mari." There was no answers so Tikki walked inside the room and saw Mari laying sideways still wearing her dress. Tikki walked beside her. "Mari." She gently touches her. "Mari wake up."

Mari groans and covers her head with the blanket. "I have a headache."

"It's the hangover. You'll feel better after breakfast." Tikki said softly.

* * *

"You seem very happy." Isabella said sitting next Lila on the bed.

Lila smiled. "Why wouldn't I aunt. I have everything I ever desired riches in high society a handsome rich boyfriend."

Isabella smiled. "Now tell me how did you conquer Adrien? Did he declare himself or?"

Lila smirked. "I had to give him a small push. The scene that Mari cause was the most useful for me. You don't know how ashamed Adrien was with me. The thing that could have happened was for the street rat to get drunk dance how she did and for that guy to mess with her."

It was Isabella's turn to smirk. "What you don't know is it was me who made her drink beyond the limits. It took me some work for her to drive the first cup but not for the rest she drank as if she was drinking water." She stood up. "C'mon your mother told me to take you to have breakfast."

They walked through the hallway as Mari walked out from her room. "Good morning Mari how did you wake up?" Lila said with a smile.

"With a headache." Mari replied.

Lila nodded. "Of course with how much you drank last night you shouldn't feel good."

"Are you not going to congratulate Lila?" Isabella asked with a smile.

Mari raised an eyebrow. "Why? Her party already passed."

"Yes but in the party, Adrien and Lila became an official couple, and soon they'll get married." Isabella said happily. Mari just stayed quiet. "You won't say anything?"

"I assume she is happy about it because you admire Adrien, and you are very grateful to him." Lila smiled. "And you just want him happy. Of course happy with me."

Mari just turned around and went back to her room. "The news bothers her." Isabella said smirking.

"Of course, she already had illusions with him." Lila replied. "Now more than ever we need to kick her out from this house."

* * *

"Tikki did you let Mari know to come eat breakfast?" Sabine asked. Tom and Sabine were already qt the dinning table.

Tikki nodded. "Yes Mrs. Sabine she's on her way."

"Thank you Tom don't tell her anything right now." Sabine said softly.

"You think I'll be able to contain myself when I have her in front of me?" Tom asked curiously with a bit of sarcasm.

"Let me talk to her first I beg you Tom." Sabine pleaded.

Tom sighs. "What I want is for her to leave the house."

Lila and Isabella walked into the room Lila greeted them before sitting down on her spot.

"Did you talk with the girl about last night Tom?" Isabella asked curiously.

* * *

Mari sat on her bed and though about what Isabella said.

_"Adrien and Lila became an official couple, and soon they'll get married."_

Mari went to her bedside drawer and took out the picture of Adrien and looked at it sadly before she ripped it in pieces and threw them on the floor.

* * *

Adrien sighs leaning on his chair at the library of his house. As much as he tries he can't forget the dance between him and Mari the night before.

* * *

"I want to talk with her first." Sabine said softly. "I want to know why she disobeyed me why she drank so much."

Isabella shugged. "She must not be used to drinking, and the occasion gave her the opportunity."

"I don't know she'll tell me." Sabine replied.

"Mom has a point aunt it's better if she talks to poor Mari first before dad does." Lila added.

* * *

"They are a couple and they'll get married." Mari crosses her arms. "That's why they were kissing last night Teddy."

There was a knock on the door before Sabine walked in. "Mari." Sabine walked by her side and saw the picture of Adrien ripped in pieces on the floor. "Why did you rip that picture?"

* * *

Adrien's phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Good morning Adrien." Lila's sweet voice came from the other side.

"Good morning Lila." Adrien said gently.

"I'm so enthusiastic and you. How are you?" Lila asked softly.

"Good." He simply replied.

"Do you have any plans today?" Lila asked curiously.

Adrien thinks about it. "At the moment I didn't make any plans I was thinking to talk with Maya and Ruby." Adrien said honestly.

"Than I invite you to come to the house for lunch you can't refuse my offer." Lila said gently.

* * *

Sabine picked up the pieces. "Why did you rip Adrien's picture?" Sabine asked sitting next to Mari.

"Because I don't care for him anymore." Mari replied softly.

Sabine raised an eyebrow. "Why not? He defended you from the man who was bothering you last night." Mari looked down, and Sabine lifted her chin. "Mari look at me tell me what you feel. Look at me as if I was your mother."

Mari sighs. "It's just that you are the mother of her."

"Do you mean Lila? Why do you say it like that?" She asked her confused.

Stop asking so many questions." Mari said standing up a bit frustrated.

"I am her mother and I'm grateful to God for returning her to me. I want to see her happy just like how I desire to see you happy someday too." Sabine said smiling at her. "And when that moment comes I'll help you."

"Go slow Mrs. What moment?" Mari asked confused.

Sabine smiled brightly. "When you want to form a family get married-"

"I'll never get married." Mari replied sitting back down.

"Why not?" Sabine asked confused. "You plan to be single your whole life?" Mari nodded.

* * *

"Fine I'll tell Ruby to take Maya to the movies or theater before taking her out to eat." Adrien replied softly.

"Great but come early alright I'm anxious to see you." Lila replied before hanging up.

* * *

"Eveyone does something weird once in a while." Sabine said sadly.

Mari smiled. "Not you, you are a saint."

Sabine shook her head. "Don't say that even I have behaved not just bad but terrible."

"That's not true you're only saying that so I'll feel better." Mari said gently pushing Sabine playfully.

Sabine smiled. "There's no bad inside of you Mari maybe a bit of jealousy?" Mari shook her head. "For the party of Lila the presents and that everything was for her, but jealousy shouldn't happen between sisters and when you overcome it, I'm sure you will be happy for her future. When you feel that happiness, you'll go to her and hug her congratulate her. Well, you do it Mari?"

"Let's see if I feel like it." Mari said irritated.

"Do you think that's how you should answer me?" Sabine asked curiously.

Mari sighs. "I'm sorry but I don't have what you call education, but I'll try to do what you tell me."

Sabine kisses her forehead. "Thank you Mari." She hands her the ripped picture. "Save the picture of Adrien even if it's in pieces. He has been good to you, and he doesn't deserve a mistreatment from you." She stands up and walks out from the room.

Mari puts the pieces on the bed before grabbing the phone. She hesitates to dial Adrien's number, but then she remembered those words.

_"Adrien and Lila became an official couple, and soon they'll get married."_

That gave her the courage to dial Adrien's number. "Hello?" Adrien's voice came from the other side of the line.

"It's me Adrien is it true that Lila is now your girlfriend?" Mari asked going straight to the point. There was a long pause, and Mari got frustrated. "Won't you answer?"

"Where did you get that from?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Lila and her aunt told me. Is it true?" Mari repeated.

"Look we won't talk about that over the phone. Those things are talked about in person." Adrien said softly.

"I just want to know if it's true or not." Mari said frustrated.

"You need to understand that I was left as a widow Mari. I have no wife, and I plan to marry one day again." Adrien said gently.

"If you marry what will happen with me?" Mari asked starting to tear up. "It makes sense that you would push me aside."

"Look Mari even if I marry Lila or whoever I will still be responsible for your well being, I won't abandon you. I will always keep an eye on your future." Adrien replied sweetly.

"What will be my future do see the future or something?" Mari asked with a playful sarcasm.

"Your future depends on you." Adrien replied.

"How?" Mari asked sadly.

"By studying." He simply said. "It's necessary to have education Mari you don't succeed in life without it. Plus you will be amazed with all the interesting things you can learn."

"I'm dumb Adrien." Mari replied.

"Don't say that Mari you're an intelligent girl. If you want to learn I can get a personal professor for you. Think about it and let me know if you feel like it." Adrien said softly. "I need to go now I'm going to eat lunch with the Dupain family, I'll see you there, and we'll talk."

"Alright." She hangs up.

* * *

"I hope the street rat doesn't tell Sabine and Tom that it was me who gave her champagne." Isabella said sitting next to Lila. They were currently next to the pool.

Lila moved her sunglasses up. "Denying it is enough it's your word against the street rat plus dad will believe you not her."

Isabella nodded. "You're right. You know I was thinking do you think that Adrien told his mother in law that you became his girlfriend last night?"

"Who knows I didn't think about it Plagg give me my phone." Plagg grabs her phone that was literally next to her and handed it to her.

* * *

Natalie walked to the back garden where Audrey was. "A phone call for you Mrs. Audrey." Natalie said handing the phone to her.

Audrey took the phone. "Thank you Natalie." Natalie nodded and walked away. "Hello?"

"Hi Audrey it's Lila Dupain-Cheng. How are you?" Lila asked from the other line.

"Good how about you?" Audrey asked curiously.

"Sad because you couldn't join me last night at my party but I understand." Lila said softly.

"How was it?" Audrey asked politely.

"Wonderful and...if Adrien hasn't told you yet I want to put you up to date on something that is very important for me. Last night...last night Adrian and I became an official couple." Lila sighs happily on the line.

* * *

Mari was on her bed gluing the pieces of Adrien's picture back together on a piece of cardboard. A knock was heard on the door. "Come in." Mari said not looking up. The door opened, and Mari could hear footsteps coming in. After a while of silence Mari looked up and saw Judge Dupain standing next to her bed. Mari quickly stood up. "Are you here so we can talk?"

Judge Dupain walked closer to her. "Don't you think we should? Wasn't your behavior at the party of my daughter Lila shameful? First of all, tell me why was that so-called Roland in the party? You stole an invitation and gave it to him right?"

Mari looked at him shocked. "I gave him an invitation that I stole? Of course not I don't know how that jerk got into the party-"

"You're lying Mari." Tom replied.

She crosses her arms. "I am not-"

"No sir or yes sir that's how you should respond will you never learn education or good manners? I'm still with the accusations second you made a scene dancing imapperate for the place you were in, and finally you got drunk." Tom said harshly.

Mari sighs desperately. "I didn't know I was going to get drunk I was thirsty and Mrs. Isa-"

Tom put a hand up. "I don't want any explanation I saw what happened and that's enough for me. It's your fault that the fight between Adrien and the so-called Roland that almost ruined the party of my daughter. You shouldn't have gone to that party. You were told you weren't going, and you disobeyed."

Mari sighs. "I wanted to go and Adrien-"

"Mr. Adrien or Dr. Adrien." Tom said harshly.

"I call him Adrien and that's how he likes it anyway he told me to go so I went. Mrs. Sabine told me I couldn't go to the party because I had nothing to wear so his sister let me borrow some." She replied.

"A long dress does not make a girl from the street into an innocent Lady. Plus I just found out that you are also envious." Tom added.

Mari looked at him surprised. "Me envious?"

Tom nodded. "Yes, you envy my daughter Lila."

Mari wanted to hit something but didn't.

* * *

Adrien walks out from his house and heads to his car. "Are you going out Adrien?" Audrey asked.

"Yes Audrey." Adrien replied.

"Do you have a few seconds?" Audrey asked again walking up to him.

He nodded. "Sure but I'm going to eat with Judge Dupain and his family and I don't want to be late."

"You should say that you're going to your girlfriend Lila Dupain-Cheng house." Audrey said sternly. "Who will replace my daughter Chloe."

* * *

"I'm not envious of anyone!" Mari said defensively. "It's not true Mrs. Sabine only imagined it, but it's not that I don't feel jealous of anyone because in the orphanage they taught me, that's wrong. I'll forgive Mrs. Sabine for thinking that because she's a saint but not you!"

"Who are you to permit or not something in my own house?!" Tom yelled.

"Nothing in your house but in my stuff yes." Mari crosses her arms.

"You are rebellious and talk back. You feel supported by my wife. With me is not the same you should respect me because I'll teach you to obey." With that he walks out from the room.

* * *

"I imagine that you didn't intend to hide it from me after announcing to everyone in the party the big news." Audrey said with no emotions.

"You might not believe me Audrey, but I didn't plan to become Lila's boyfriend when I first went to the party." Adrien said honestly.

"Well I already knew that." Audrey replied.

Adrien chuckled softly. "Well you knew more than I did. I assure you the thought did not go through my mind."

"Maybe not through your mind Adrien but though the mind of Lila's. Tell me what made you decide to become Lila's boyfriend out of nowhere?" Audrey asked curiously.

"It was a situation that was created at the moment." Adrien said.

Audrey nodded. "So it's not serious."

Adrien sighs. "I don't take anything, not serious."

'So you plan to marry her?" Audrey asked curiously.

* * *

Later, Adrien is waiting in the main hall of the Dupain household. Lila walked over to him obviously just coming from the pool since she was wearing bikini which did not phace him at all. Now if it was Mari wearing a bikini that would be a different story. "Hay love." Lila kisses him. "I'll get dressed then I'll come back"

Adrien nodded. "By the way, I brought the book you brought me."

"Awesome love." Lila smiled and kisses him multiple times seeing Mari walk over to them. "Mari come here. Congratulate Adrien we are dating now." Adrien and Mari just look at each other. "C'mon congratulate him last night after they had to drag you away from the party Adrien, and I became an official couple. He's very happy just like me that's why I asked you to congratulate him." Mari just stayed quiet. "You woke up shy today didn't you, but I'm sure you're happy for us because you see him as a brother right."

Mari crosses her arms. "And how do you see him?"

"I see him as a man, and he sees me as a woman." Lila said sweetly with a slight smirk.

"Well enjoy yourself." Mari walks out the front doors.

Lila giggled. "I'll be right back." She kisses him one more time before walking away.

Adrien walked out the front doors and wiped his lips as he walked over to Mari, who was leaning on the front gates. Mari spoke without looking at him. "Are you really happy? You told me we were going to talk here. Even though Lila said so in front of you, I want you to tell me. Are you Lila's boyfriend?"

Adrien looked at her sadly. "Yes Mari."

"Will you marry her?" Mari asked curiously.

Adrien sighs. "Yes I'll marry Lila."


	21. Chapter 21

"Will you marry her?" Mari asked curiously.

Adrien sighs. "Yes I'll marry Lila."

Do you love her?" Mari finally looks at him while Adrien doesn't respond. "Do you love her?"

* * *

"You should have seen her face when I told her in front of Adrien that we were an official couple." Lila said to Isabella as she was doing her makeup.

"Did she cry?" Isabella asked curiously with a smile.

Lila shook her head. "No but she wanted to. She defensively spoke to me. She even wanted to mock me. The relationship between Adrien and I was a big blow for her. I hope this turns her against him and doesn't speak to him again."

"You're hoping too much Lila the street rat is talking to Adrien in the back garden." Isabella said looking through the back glass doors in Lila's room that led to the garden.

"What?!" Lila stands up and walks over to the doors and looks at Adrien and Mari walking to the back garden.

* * *

"Do you love Lila or not?" Mari asked Adrien as they walked to the back garden.

"Mari if I'm going to marry Lila that should mean I do love her." Adrien finally said. "Do you not like the idea?"

Mari crosses her arms. "I don't care."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "You don't care?"

"Be very happy." Mari turns him around and pushes him. "Now go Lila must be waiting for you."

Adrien turns back around. "I'll go inside after you explain to me what happened with Roland when I was on my trip."

* * *

"If you don't watch your back that street rat will seduce your boyfriend." Isabella said watching them.

"Don't make me more nervous aunt." Lila said putting on her earrings.

* * *

"Roland had an accident and threatened me that if I didn't go see him, he would accuse me for his accident even though I didn't do anything, so I went with your sister Ruby, and he gave me the story that he was blind to have me in his hands. I felt bad for him, so I agreed to help him but then Nino found out that he was only pretending and came to tell me." Mari told Adrien the whole story.

* * *

"Who knows what they are saying one thing is for sure he's paying attention to her." Isabella added.

"No no no no there's no danger." Lila said trying to stay positive.

"I think otherwise she must be complaining about his relationship with you." Isabella replied

* * *

"Well luckily, it was just that." Adrien replied to her story. "Like I told you before Mari you should study-"

"Love." Lila said walking up to them. "Accompany me to the living room my parents are waiting for us." Lila basically dragged Adrien away, but Adrien looked back at Mari and smiled at her.

Mari sighs and walked back to the front of the house and sat on the grass when Clover walked by. "Hi Clover." She picked him up. "If you only knew how sad I am right now." She kisses the top of his head.

"Hay." Mari looked up and saw Nino walking up to the gates.

"Nino." Mari stood up and walked to the gates.

"How are you Mari?" Nino asked curiously.

"If I tell you'll cry." Mari replied sadly.

"Do you have problems?" Nino asked concern.

"The same-old story with the Judge who doesn't like me." Nino hands her a lollipop, and she takes it. "Thank you, I was just talking with Adrien but his girlfriend came and took him away."

"He has a girlfriend now?" Nino asked surprised.

Mari nodded. "Lila the daughter of the Dupain. They became a couple last night at a party, and they'll get married-"

"And when will they get married?" Nino asked curiously.

Mari shrugged. "Who knows but when it happens, he won't push me aside he already told me that he would keep on eye on my future. You know what he wants me to study."

"I think that's a great idea." Nino replied.

"He told me he could get me a teacher. It would most likely be those smart ones that I'll most likely throw my school supplies at." Mari laughed.

"Would you do that with me?" Mari shook her head no. "Than you don't need a teacher I'll teach you."

"Really?" Mari asked suprised.

* * *

"What was Mari telling you?" Lila asked Adrien sitting next to him on a couch.

"She was telling me what she did during my trip." Adrien replied.

"I haven't told Mari that she should get ready for lunch." Sabine starts to stand up.

"She won't eat lunch with us." Tom said sternly.

"Why not Tom?" Sabine asked curiously.

"We need to give her a lesson she won't eat with us until she learns how to behave like a decent girl." Tom replied.

"I'm sorry Tom but I think it's unfair that you punish Mari." Adrien replied. "Roland is at fault even me for what happened last night."

"She has the main fault. She's rebellious she does what she wants we need to disiblen her." Tom said sternly.

Sabine sighs. "Tom what Mari does is from innocence not badness I have told you before."

Tom chucked sarcastically. "Innocence do you know why the so-called Roland was in the party? That girl most likely stole an invitation and gave it to him."

Adrien shook his head. "Mari couldn't have given an invitation to Roland. She hates him more than anyone."

"Tom I know why that young man was in the party." Sabine said sternly.

"You? What do you know?" Tom asked curiously.

"Roland is the nephew of Mimi Rople and her husband." Sabine answered.

"Mom is right dad." Lila replied.

* * *

"Where's your dog Teddy?" Nino asked sitting on the grass next to Mari.

"In my room, I don't want Clover and him to get into a fight." Mari replied smiling. "So do you really think you could teach me?"

"Of course, I can but I'll be very strick if you don't learn I'll punish you by sending you to the corner." Nino said playfully. "In all seriousness, I'm on holiday for school almost everyday I'll come after swork and give you a lesson. We can start tomorrow if you want."

"I'll need to buy school supplies first." Mari replied.

"I'll bring everything you need. Since you don't want to accept my love, I'll give you something just as wonderful education." Nino smiled.

"Education will I be able to talk just like Adrien?" Mari asked curiously.

Nino nodded. "Yes Mari."

"Than I do want to learn." Mari smiled.

* * *

"Do you want more pasta Adrien?" Sabine asked. Everyone was at the dinning table eating their lunch.

"Yes please." Adrien said politely.

"If you like it, I'll go to the kitchen tomorrow and learn how to make it." Lila smiled.

"You should learn fast Lila since I'm sure you guys will get married soon." Isabella added with a smile.

Lila looked at Adrien shyly. "I don't know Adrien is who should decide that."

"Why don't you set a date already?" Isabella said encouraging them.

"What do you think love?" Lila asked Adrien.

"We could set a date." Adrien said hesitantly.

* * *

Later, Adrien walks to his car Lila by his side. "Well we'll talk later."

"Yes love and think about the date okay?" Adrien nodded and then she kisses him.

Once again, Mari saw them hiding on the edge of the house. She sighs leaning against the wall and slides down. A while later she sees Adrien's car drive off, and for some reason, she thinks about the moment they first met.

Soon after she decided to go back inside since she was hungry once inside Tikki told her that Mr. Tom wants her to eat on the counter from now on. After a while, she was just poking her food when Sabine walked up to her.

"You're eating in the counter Mari?" Sabine asked confused.

"Yes Mrs. Sabine I was told to eat here now it's most likely a punishment right? You guys are really mad at me for what happened at Lila's party." Mari said sadly.

Sabine sighs. "I want to talk to you when you're done look for me in my room?"

Mari quickly stood up. "I finished I'm at your service for whatever you want."

Sabine nodded. "Than let's talk here. Tom is good Mari-"

"I don't think so I think that he's a bit cruel if you ask me." Mari said softly.

Sabine smiled. "You don't know him Mari, and he doesn't know you. You know what is going on that you two are the same. You both have a strong attitude and when you collide you crash."

"Because I don't let myself be ordered like that if he says no I say yes." Mari said defensively.

"Why don't you try to win him over with sweetness, he's not as bad as you think." Sabine suggested.

Mari laughed. "No he's worst even my dog Teddy is afraid of him."

"I want you to be good around him promise me that you will." Mari looked away. "Please promise me Mari."

Mari sighs. "Fine I promise."

* * *

The next-day Maya played hop scotch until her bus came to pick her up.

"The bus hasn't arrived yet?" Adrien asked walking up to her. She shook her head no as Adrien lifted her up into a hug before putting her down gently and sitting down on the front steps of the house with her. "Sweetheart I want to talk to you about something important."

"Of what?" Maya asked confused.

Adrien smiled gently. "A while ago, you asked me if you would have a new mom someday-"

"Will I have one?" Maya asked excitedly.

"Do you miss having one?" Adrien asked curiously.

Maya nodded. "All my friends always talk about their moms that they take them out they take care of them when they're sick-"

"I could do that too." Adrien said gently.

"I know you're amazing, but it's different with a mom." Maya smiled.

"So you wouldn't be sad if I brought another woman in the house to take the place your mom left?" Adrien asked softly.

* * *

Mari helps Tikki make Mr. Tom's breakfast and was about to grab the tray when Tikki stops her. "I'll take it."

"No Tikki I'll take it." Mari replied.

"But he'll get mad Mari." Tikki said worriedly.

"Than let him get mad." Mari smiled and grabbed the tray and walked to the back garden where Mr. Tom was waiting for his breakfast. "Good morning Mr. Tom I brought you your breakfast." She puts the tray in front of him as he looks at her surprised. "Just how you like it." Tom just keeps looking at her. "Go on eat your breakfast, I did it with all my love for you." Tom put his newspaper away. "C'mon eat." He looked at her sternly. "Sorry I mean, please eat your breakfast Mr. Tom or are you going to reject it after I did it with love." Mari smiled as he just stared at it. "Fine I'll take it back to the kitchen and tell Tikki to make you a new one." Mari takes the tray again and started walking away.

"Wait." Mari turns back around. "I'll eat it." She walked back to him and put it back in front of him. "I'm in a hurry and can't wait for another one I hope it's good."

Mari sits down on the chair next to him. "You're acting as if I poisoned it."

* * *

"Mom won't come back?" Maya asked.

Adrien kisses the top of her head. "No sweetheart your mom won't come back."

"Grandma Emilie comes and goes from heaven, and she said that mommy would come back one day too." Maya smiled at him.

Adrien smiled sadly at her. "That's only a dream you have things in your head. Grandma Emilie can't come and go from heaven, and your mother Chloe won't come back either."

"Than let another mother come daddy." Maya replied. "You have a girlfriend don't you."

Adrien smiled. "Maybe one day-"

"Don't lie daddy or your nose will grow like Pinocchio." Maya replied giggling.

Adrien chuckled. "Fine yes I have a girlfriend."

Maya smiled. "It's Lila." Adrien nodded. "Will you marry her like how you married mommy?"

"Most likely yes but it's not decided yet." Adrien replied.

"Do you think that Lila will love me?" Maya asked curiously.

"Of course, she would do you think that someone could ever not like you after meeting you?" There was a beep heard. "They are here for you." Maya hugs him before walking toward the bus.

* * *

As Tom was eating Mari just sat there in case he needed something. Being who she is she couldn't stay quiet, so she started small talk with him. During the conversation it slipped that after Adrien got married with Lila, she would move back with him.

Tom looked at her confused. "Who told you that?"

"No one told me but I know that he'll take me." Mari said with a smile.

"Did he promise you?" Tom asked curiously.

Mari shook her head. "No but when I ask him he'll do it."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "When you ask him for something he gives it to you?"

"I don't ask him for anything the one time I did was to stay with him, but he brought me here instead. The mother in law is at fault, and I don't like her." Mari said crossing her arms.

"Learn to express about your elderly better." Tom said sternly.

"Sorry I forgot that you're almost ol-" she covers her mouth.

He looked at her. "Go on."

"No I'll screw up if I continue." Mari replied.

Tikki walked up to her. "Mari in the main hall is your friend Nino, he says he's here to start your classes."

Mari stood up. "Excuse me Mr. Tom." Mari walked back to the house and went to the main hall. "Hay Nino. Are those things I need?" Mari asked looking at the supplies that Nino was holding. "With those things I should learn right away right?"

Nino was going to respond when he saw Judge Dupain walk up to them. "Good morning sir. I couldn't tell you yesterday but good thing I see you now. I want to tell you that starting today I'll give lessons to Mari."

"You should have asked me not inform me since this is my house you can start teaching her she needs it, and hopefully she'll learn." Tom replied.

"You'll see that I will, where can we have the lesson?" Mari asked.

"In the back garden." Tom replied.

"Alright well excuse me and thank you Mr. Tom." Mari walked away Nino by her side.

* * *

"Jake did you find the address I asked you for?" Adrien asked over his ear piece while driving. After finding out Jake was studying to be a doctor Adrien hired him to be his assistant/intern. Even though he was originally part of the gang Adrien could tell that he wasn't as bad as the rest.

"Yes sir do you have somewhere to write it?" Jake asked.

"Yes hold on." Adrien parks his car and takes out a notepad. "Alright tell me." Jake tells him the address as Adrien writes it. "Okay thank you." Adrien hangs up and starts driving to that address.

* * *

"Adrien says that I'm smart, and I should've studied a long time ago." Mari said with a big smile walking to the swing with Nino.

"I thought the same thing." Nino replied. "Anyway here you go this is a gift so you don't have to pay me back." Nino hands her the supplies.

Mari grabs them. "You're so kind Nino just like Adrien."

"Why do you have to mention the doctor? You always say his name." Nino said getting frustrated.

"Because he is the nicest man on earth." Mari replied defensively.

"You barely know him." Nino replied still frustrated.

"My heart tells me so." Mari replied sitting on the grass.

Nino sits next to her. "Well don't listen to your heart. Father Carlos says your protector isn't a saint."

* * *

Adrien knocks on the open door of the apartment before walking in and facing the one and only Roland Rople. "You and I have unfinished business to settle." Adrien said sternly.

"You are here to talk about Mari right?" Roland said with no care in the world.

Adrien nodded. "Yes specifically her."

"Afther how you defended her at the party? Who knew that besides a crazy cue doctor, you were a fighter." Roland said sarcastically.

"And that was before I knew that you pretended to be blind to mess with her, I am here to demand you to leave her alone." Adrien said harshly.

* * *

"What does father Carlos know about Adrien?" Mari asked curiously.

"I don't know and I don't care." He gives her a notebook and pencil to start with. "Let's start the class."

Mari takes them. "What will I learn first?"

"You will copy everything I say." Mari nodded. "Write I Mari...swear to have will to study...until I become a cultured person."

Mari writes everything he said. "What else?"

"That's it that's your first lesson never forget it." Nino smiles at her.

* * *

"Who is the street rat with?" Isabella asked looking through the glass doors of Lila's room.

"With her friend Nino Mrs. Isabella the so-called boyfriend. Today he starts giving her classes to educate her imagine. Based on the rumor around the house Dr. Agreste said it would be better if she got educated. Like it would be that easy he probably wants her to fit in society or educate her for him." Plagg replied seemingly mocking Mari even though he was happy that Mari was getting her education, she deserved it. Plus he thought that Mari belonged with Dr. Agreste not the wannabe.

"Well keep on finding out what is going on and let us know." Isabella replied. He nodded and took her place.

* * *

"I have bad grammar right?" Mari asked as Nino was looking at her writing.

"You have a lot of mistakes." Nino fixes the errors telling them to her even though Mari lost focus a couple of times. "I'll leave this as your homework, and I want you to write one word 50 times." Nino hands the notebook back to her.

"Can it be a name?" Mari asked curiously.

"Yes." Nino replied.

* * *

"You defend her a bit too much." Roland said smirking.

"What I don't want is for you to mess with her." Adrien replied so mad that he pushed a chair to the ground. "I warn you don't mess with Mari." Adrien starts to walk away.

Roland grabs his arm. "You're interested in her."

That's not your business." Adrien said freeing his arms and leaves the apartment.

* * *

Nino asks Mari to read a page from the book he brought, and she did making a few mistakes.

* * *

Sabine is in her room preying, she thanks Jesus in bringing her daughter Lila back and asks him to help Tom care for Mari, who has become like another daughter for her.

* * *

"Miss Lila went out." Tikki told Adrien, who just arrived.

"Is Judge Dupain here?" Adrien asked curiously.

"He's not here either." Tikki replied.

"Mrs. Sabine?" He asked again.

Tikki smiled. "She's resting in her room."

"And is Mari here?" Adrien asked with a smile.

"She's in the garden I'll show you where." Tikki leads him to the garden and Adrien saw Mari leaning against a tree.

He smiles and walks over to her. "Hi Mari."

Mari quickly looks up and hides her notebook from him. "Hi."

He sits next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Homework." She replied.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Homework?"

"My teacher gave it to me." She smiles.

"You already have a teacher?" Adrien asked surprised.

"Yes it's Nino today was the first day of classes and look at all the things he left me. I need to write a word 50 times, and I'm almost finished." Mari explained.

"Can I see it?" Adrien asked curiously.

"It's ugly handwriting." Mari replied with a shy smile.

He smiled. "It doesn't matter let me see it." Mari hesitated a few times before handing it to him. Adrien looked at the page she was writing in and was surprised at what he saw written on it. He looked at her. "What's this you covered this page with my name?"

"I wanted to write your name neatly." She took the notebook from him and went closer to him. "See at first it's ugly, but it gets neater in the end." She looks at him and realised that their faces were just inches apart. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. What they didn't know was that Lila was spying on them from afar.

* * *

"Do you know what daddy told me before I went to school." Maya asked Emilie.

"If I'm not wrong he asked you if you minded having another mom." Emilie said with a smile. "Because Chloe won't come back."

"He said that she nor you will come back from heaven." Maya replied. "He doesn't believe me that you come and go all the time."

"Let him continue thinking that it's better that you don't argue with him." Emilie suggested.

"But you said that my mom would come back." Maya said sadly.

"Yes and I still think that but only time will tell." Emilie smiled.

Maya smiled. "I want a mom that will love me."

"That's how it will be my queen, we just need to be patient it won't be today or tomorrow." Emile hugged her.

* * *

That night Lila got irritated with Mari, who was explaining to her and Adrien wnat she did at that lesson of hers that morning. Once she finished Lila tried to get rid of her, but Mari wouldn't leave.

Adrien sighs and stands up. "I should leave now."

Mari stands up. "Alright good-bye."

"Bye." He smiles and walks out.

Lila follows him. "Love we could barely talk or kiss because of Mari...there's little intimacy between us."

"There will be time later Lila don't worry." Adrien replied through, deep down, he hoped it wouldn't happen.

"Alright." Lila kisses him good-bye.

* * *

Mari was laying on her bed asleep when Teddy started barking. Mari woke up and sat up and screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw a male figure standing next to her bed in all black.


	22. Chapter 22

Mari was laying on her bed asleep when Teddy started barking. Mari woke up and sat up and screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw a male figure standing next to her bed in all black. The figure goes next to her and grabs her; she continues screaming and tries to free herself leading her from falling off the bed. The figure goes over to her again, but Mari moves in a flash going back on the bed hiding under the covers.

* * *

Tom was reading a book in his room as Sabine was getting ready for bed when they heard Mari's screams and her dog barking.

Tom put the book down. "The girl again?"

"Yes it's Mari and her dog." Sabine said worriedly.

"The nightmare again, her conscious is dirty that's why she has them, but she's so scandalous." Tom said irritated.

"I'm going with her." Sabine walked out the room and walked over to Mari's room. When she entered she turned the lights on and found Mari hiding under her covers still yelling. She quickly goes over to her side. "Mari it's me what's wrong?"

Mari quickly took the covers off and hugged Sabine. "It'll the man it's the man."

* * *

"Have you seen my cousin Adrien?" Elsa asked Edward. They were currently eating dinner at a restaurant.

"I talked to him yesterday." Edward replied.

Elsa nodded. "He must be mad at Mari."

"For what happened at Lila's party? No Elsa he justifies her." Edward chuckles.

"I don't understand why he got together with Lila Dupain-Cheng, I thought he liked Mari." Elsa said a bit confused.

"He likes her love but there's a status difference between the two and how do you feel love? Tomorrow the invitations for our wedding will be sent out. Does it seem to soon?" Edward asked curiously.

"No Edward the sooner we get married the better." Elsa simply replied.

* * *

"What man are you talking about?" Sabine asked as she hugged Mari.

"The man who was in my room." Mari said still crying.

"What man where?" Sabine asked looking around the room.

"I saw him so did Teddy that's why he was barking." Mari said in between sobs.

"Calm down it was just a dream." Sabine said smoothly.

"I swear I saw him; he was wearing all black with a hat and mustache." Mari said desperately.

"It was another nightmare calm down." Sabine said sweetly.

"Please don't leave me alone. He might come back, please don't leave." Mari hugs Sabine tighter.

* * *

"Did you give her the first class?" Fu asked Nino as he was finishing his work.

Nino smiled. "Yes Fu today in the morning."

Fu chuckles. "She must've gotten bored."

Nino shook his head. "No Mari is interested in learning, and since she is intelligent it won't be too hard for her."

Fu smiled. "Like you don't know her just as easy as her interest came it will disappear in two days."

Nino chuckled. "No I don't think so now that I can I'll try to give her classes everyday. The poor thing has trouble in that house it seems like only Mrs. Sabine treats her well."

* * *

"I'll stay with you a bit longer until you fall asleep." Sabine said smoothly as Mari continued crying. Mari made room for Sabine. "Sleep well dear no one will harm you." She starts humming a tune to help her fall asleep.

"I would have been happy if you were my mom." Mari said before falling asleep.

* * *

The next-day Adrien walked out from his office with Edward. "Anything new Jake?"

Jake held up a folder. "These are the new cases doctor."

Adrien nodded. "I'll look at them this evening."

"That's right today you have a class in the university." His secretary said with a smile.

"That's right take care you guys." Adrien waved as he walked away.

* * *

Sabine was in Lila's room when she noticed that the necklace Tom, and her gave her was left in the open. She grabbed the necklace just when Mari walked in from the glass doors with a basket of flowers and a vase with water.

"Here are the vase and flowers you asked me for." Mari said with a smile. "I haven't seen Lila's necklace from up close its beautiful."

"It's the necklace we gave her; it used to belong to Tom's mother " Sabine replied.

"Can I hold it?" Sabine nodded, and they made a trade. "These jewels shine are they real?"

Sabine nodded. "Yes and very dedicated."

"Imagine if I ever sold a necklace like this, I could buy clothes shoes food for the girls of the orphanage." Mari smiled.

* * *

Jake was working at his desk when a young woman walked in. "Good afternoon Miss." He said politely.

The woman just looks at the secretary. "And Adrien?"

Jake stood up. "Dr. Agreste went out Miss."

"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." She simply replied.

"If you like you can wait for him, though he might take a while." Jake replied.

She nodded before sitting down and taking out a small hand mirror and looks at Jake. "Who are you?"

"I'm a college student and I am Dr. Agreste assistant/intern." Jake answered.

"Is there a store close by?" She asked.

Jake nodded. "Yes around the block."

"Perfect than go and buy me a red lipstick." She hands him money. "But don't take long."

"Sorry but I'm not an errand boy." He said emotionless.

She looks at him blankly. "What? I repeat that I'm Dr. Agreste's girlfriend."

"And I repeat that I am not an errand boy not even for Dr. Agreste's girlfriend." Jake said standing his ground.

"You are an insolent guy." She said glaring at him.

"And you are conceited and don't even say please when asking for something." Jake said sternly.

She smirked. "I don't need to ask you nicely for anything Adrien pays you for-"

"For working in his office not for being his girlfriend's errand boy." Jake said interrupting her. "And please show good manners."

"Please calm down." The secretary said to the two of them.

The woman stands up. "You'll regret this because I'll tell Adrien to fire you." With that she walks away.

* * *

Sabine and Mari were walking up the stairs from Lila's room as Lila walks over in a bad mood. "What's wrong dear?"

"You don't know how mad I am right now mom. I went to see Adrien at his office, but I didn't find him but there was a guy, who was a rude jerk." Lila said angerly.

"Who?" Sabine asked curiously.

"An employee of Adrien the guy acted as if he owned the office." Lila replied. "This can't stay like that."

"Well look just let Adrien know so he can find a solution." Sabine said sweetly.

"And what were you guys doing in my room?" Lila asked curiously.

Sabine smiled. "Decorating it with flowers, by the way, you need to be careful with your things you left the necklace of your grandmother in the open dear."

"Yea Lila someone could steal it plus your mom says it's expensive, but we put it back in its place." Mari added.

"We were entertaining ourselves to forget about what happened last night. C'mon Mari now we need flowers for your room." Sabine stated as the two walked away.

Lila sees them walk away before going down to her room and taking her necklace out thinking about what Mari said and smiled getting an idea.

* * *

Tom walked to the main hall distracted, and Isabella looked at him worried. "Do you feel ill Tom?"

Tom shook his head. "No Isabella I'm fine its just that I usually have a certain amount of money in my desk, but it's uncompleted and I don't know how."

"Maybe you spent some and you don't remember." Isabella suggested.

"I always keep track of that so that couldn't be." Tom replied.

"Maybe Sabine took it." Isabella suggested again.

Tom thinks about it. "I'll go ask her."

"She's in the garden with Mari." Isabella said. Tom nodded and walked to the garden Isabella following behind.

As they got to the flower section, Tom called to Sabine. "Sabine come here for a moment."

Sabine walked over to him. "What's wrong Tom?"

"Did you take money from my desk?" Tom asked curiously.

Sabine shook her head. "No."

"Than it was stolen." Tom said sternly.

"Look carefully Tom maybe they're mixed with other papers." Sabine suggested.

"I already look everywhere if you didn't take it than it was stolen." Tom said frustrated with himself.

"Who could've done it?" Isabella asked curiously.

"That's what I want to know." Tom replied.

"Could Mari have done it?" Isabella suggested worriedly.

Tom thinks about it. "I agree with Isabella Mari could've taken it."

"But Mari never goes to the study." Sabine replied. "I don't see Mari capable of doing something like that."

"They wanted to put her in prison for being a thief." Tom reminded her.

"She took the milk for the orphanage." Sabine said reminding him of that.

"It doesn't stop being a crime." Tom added.

Isabella nodded. "And just like how she stole the milk for the orphans, she could steal the money for them too."

Sabine shook her head. "No it can't be her."

* * *

Isabella walked into Lila's room as Lila looked up from sitting on the ground. "What happened did dad discover the stolen money?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes."

Lila smiled. "That was fast."

Isabella sat across from her. "That's why I took 4,512 euro so it would be easy to notice."

"And what did he say?" Lila asked curiously. "Who does he think stole it?"

"At first Tom didn't accuse anyone then I suggested it could've been the street rat, and it was enough to convince him." Isabella laughed softly. "Of course, your mom Sabine didn't stop defending her, but she didn't achieve anything. We will repeat the whole stolen money one or two more times, then we do the big hit the stolen necklace."

* * *

Mari was holding her flowers while sitting on the fountain of the front garden. She had the house phone too, and she dialed a number before waiting for the person to answer.

"Hello?" The person on the other line asked.

"You are cruel Ruby you have forgotten me?" Mari replied.

"I'm sorry Mari." Ruby replied apologizing.

"Hay are you busy?" Mari asked curiously.

"Of course not." Ruby said with a soft laugh.

"I want to go out and buy a gift can you take me?" Mari asked curiously.

"Yes I'll pick you up in less than an hour." Ruby replied.

"Alright." Mari smiles as she hangs up.

* * *

Lila got lost in her thoughts that Isabella had to wave a hand in front of her. "What is the matter?"

"I sometimes feel terror. It's too much of a chance that the street rat came here. If we like it or not this is her house, they're her parents even if they don't know it." Lila replied softly.

"And they never will." Isabella replied.

Lila sighs. "I feel like the truth will come out at any moment. That I'll loose everything I have especially my wedding with Adrien. If he finds out I'm taking the street rat's place he would reject me."

"Deal with your wedding planning and stop worrying I'll take Mari away from your path like I promised you. No one will find out the truth, and you will still be Judge Dupain's daughter." Isabella said with a smile.

* * *

"We walked so much that my legs are aching." Mari said as Ruby and her walked to a pizza parlor.

"Yea we went to every store to only buy two things." She gestures to the two bags they were holding.

"At least I found the gift do you think that she'll like it?" Mari asked curiously.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know what Lila likes Mari."

"Well I think it's beautiful plus this isn't just for Lila it's for Adrien too." Mari smiled.

Ruby nodded as they put their stuff on chairs at a table outside the parlor and went inside to make their order.

* * *

"Dr. Agreste clinic." Adrian's secretary Stella said over the phone. "Oh yes doctor one moment. " She hands over the phone to Jake. "It's for you Jake Dr. Agreste wants to talk to you."

Jake takes it. "Yes doctor?"

"Jake I'm calling you to tell you that you can leave early." Adrien said over the line.

"You won't return to the clinic doctor?" Jake asked curiously.

"No I won't return I'm going straight to my girlfriend's house." Adrien replied.

"I wanted to see you to tell you a personal matter." Jake said hesitantly.

"We should talk tomorrow okay?" Adrien stated.

"Alright." Jake sighs as he hangs up and looks at Stella. "He's going to see his girlfriend. She'll tell him what happened in her way."

* * *

Sabine opened the door for Adrien. "Good evening Sabine." Adrien said as he walked in the house.

"Hi Adrien I need to talk to you about a serious matter." Sabine said to him.

* * *

After they ordered Ruby and Mari went back to their table and sat down. "I think you rushed into buying them a wedding gift. They haven't even announced when the wedding is."

"What I heard was that it would be soon." Mari replied.

Ruby shook her head. "Of course not they haven't even set a date yet."

"Either way I have their gift, and I'll give it to them today." Mari smiled.

Ruby smiled softly. "I have the impression that Adrien isn't enthusiastic about that marriage. I doubt that he's in love with Lila enough to marry her."

* * *

"Lila will take a while." Sabine and Adrien walked to the living room. "We can talk here." She sits on a couch.

Adrien sat down next to her. "You're worrying me a bit Sabine what do you want to talk about?"

Sabine sighs. "It has to do with Mari."

* * *

"My brother keeps to himself about those kinds of things, but I have the impression that he's not in love with Lila." Ruby said as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

Mari grabbed her own slice. "But I saw them kissing."

Ruby shrugged. "They're a couple it's natural for them to kiss."

Mari shivered. "I still don't understand how a girl can let a guy kiss her like that it's gross."

Ruby laughed softly. "They'll get married it's normal."

* * *

"Unpleasant things have been happening to Mari and if this continues I fear that she'll get sick from the nerves." Sabine explained to Adrien.

"Why what's going on with Mari?" Adrien asked curiously. "Give me more details Sabine."

Sabine nodded. "She sometimes has terrible nightmares she wakes up crying and screaming. She says that a man is chasing her."

"A man?" Adrien asked surprised.

* * *

"Last night, a man came to my room. She says it was a nightmare, but I know that it's not true. I opened my eyes, and saw a man dressed in black with a mustache and a hat. He wanted to grab me even Teddy got scared seeing him; he started barking like crazy." Mari said softly.

"Who are you talking about Mari?" Ruby asked curiously.

Mari sighs. "I don't know if it's the same man as before since I never saw his face...I wish I could fall in love it seems like it's a wonderful feeling Lila seems happy."

* * *

"I don't know if he is real or imaginary. She assures that a man in black with a mustache, and a hat came in her room last night scaring her so much even her dog was barking. I think the only person that could help her is you for being a good psychiatrist." Sabine stated.

"Sabine have you ever asked her what those nightmares are about?" Adrien asked curiously.

Sabine nodded. "Yes but she doesn't want to talk about that man. Will you talk to Mari?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes."

Lila walked in the living room. "Sorry for making you wait love." She kisses him after he stood up.

"Its fine your mom did me the favor to accompany me." Adrien replied.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Sabine stood up and walks away.

"I went to your office today sadly you weren't there, but a pestle guy was there who says he's your employee." Lila said softly.

"Jake?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Probably he was so rude Adrien so much that I think you should fire him." Lila replied softly.

* * *

"I know that Sabine didn't like when I said Mari could've been the thief but like you said Tom if she stole once she could steal again." Isabella said to Tom. They were currently in the study.

"I'm sure it was her." Tom said. "I'll put a trap for her tomorrow to catch her."

* * *

"He was a jerk." Lila added.

Adrien sat down. "Why don't you tell me what happened."

Lila sat next to him. "I asked him to buy me a lipstick, and he said that he wasn't an errand boy."

"Well Jake is my assistant, and he's studying in the medical field." Adrien replied trying not to chuckle.

"Yes but he has poor education because there is always a politer way to decline, nevertheless, even knowing that I'm your girlfriend, he was rude to me. Adrien you can't permit one of your employees to be pestle with your future wife. Will you at least lecture him? And give me a kiss?" She asked kissing him.

Mari came at that moment. "I came at a bad moment right?" Lila broke the kiss and looked at her as she walked next to the couch.

Adrien stood up. "Good evening Mari."

"I was looking for you guys I'll be right back." Mari starrs to walk away but Adrien calls her, and she goes back to her original spot. "I'm going to get the wedding gift I got for you guys." Again, Mari starts walking away but Adrien calls her back once more.

"Wait I want to talk to you." Adrien said gently before looking at Lila. "Lila can you leave us alone for a moment?"

Lila looked at him blankly. "What?"

"Only for a few miners please." Lila stood up and walked away.

"She got mad with you." Mari said with a smile.

"I'll apologize to her later let's go to the garden." Mari nodded and followed him to the back garden. It was a bit chilly out so Adrien took his suit coat off and wrapped it around Mari's shoulders. "Mari is it true that you still have the nightmare that you told me about?"

* * *

"Can I know what trap it will be?" Isabella asked curiously.

"I'll leave my wallet with money in the bedroom I'll find a way to make her go inside, and I'll put the wallet in a certain way to tempt her." Tom replied.

Isabella nodded. "She'll fall. It will be easy for her, and she'll be tempted to steal from you."

"We'll see tomorrow." Tom stated.

* * *

"Yes it's true that I have terrible nightmares." She sits on the ground.

Adrien sits next to her. "And can I know since when you have them?"

"For years." Mari replied.

"Do you know what provokes them or the reason you have them?" Adrien asked curiously.

"No." She said lying.

"Mari what do you dream exactly?" Adrien asked concern.

Mari stays silent as she thinks about her nightmare. "Why do you want to know what I dream?"

"Remember that I'm a doctor I studied yo be a psychiatrist, and I am capable of find the meaning of dreams." There was silent. "Mari they say you thought you saw a man last night-"

"I didn't think I actually saw him in my room. Why doesn't anyone believe me? If Teddy could talk, he would tell you that he also saw him, he even barked at him." Mari said desperately.

"If you were first asleep you could've dreamt about him." Adrien replied.

"I saw him so did Teddy. He was dressed in black and with a mustache and a hat." Mari said frustrated.

* * *

Isabella walked to the main hall where Lila was standing with arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"

"Adrien asked me to leave him alone with Mari because he needed to talk to her." Lila said in a bad mood.

"Well let's go to your room, I have something to tell you." Isabella replied they started walking away when there was a knock on the door.

Isabella opened the door, and it was the priest. "Good evening I'm here to see Marinette if you don't remember I'm father Carlos Glass."

Isabella and Lila glanced at each other than they heard Sabine calling out to Mari looking for her.

* * *

"Mari tell me is your nightmare repeatedly?" Adrien asked her.

"Some nights I have them others I don't." Mari replied softly.

"Do you always dream the same?" Adrien asked.

"Last night wasn't a dream, but the nightmare is the same." Mari answered.

He nodded. "And what do you dream?"

"It's a man...he gets near me...he has bad intentions...and I want to escape but can't and..." Mari starts crying.

"What else?' Mari tell me so I can help you." Adrien said gently.

* * *

"Can you tell Marinette that I'm here?" Father Carlos asked politely.

They heard Sabine's voice again and Isabella pushed father Carlos outside. "Leave father leave." Isabella closed the door behind her.

Sabine walked up to Lila. "Dear has Mari returned yet?"

"Yes she's in the garden talking to Adrien." Lila said nervously.

* * *

Mari quickly stood up Adrien's coat falling to the ground. "He harmed me."

Adrien stands up. "What kind of harm tell me what that man does to you."

* * *

"Is something the matter dear?" Sabine asked worriedly.

Lila nodded. "Yea it's just that Adrien told me that he wanted to talk alone with Mari, and it bothered me-"

"Don't take it personally it's an important conversation to help Mari with her nightmares." Sabine stated. "Only Adrien as a psychiatrist can help her."

* * *

"He treats me badly and I can't see his face." That was the last thing she said before running away.

* * *

Isabella walked back inside after Sabine left. "What happened?"

"I got the address of his church, I'll go see him tomorrow somehow I need to convince him to never come back did Sabine notice?" Isabella asked worriedly.

"No luckily... here comes Adrien and by himself; I'll go talk to him." Lila walked over to him as he walks back to the living room. "Love I dared to come since I noticed you were alone."

"Lila forgive me for asking you to leave, but I thought it would be easy for Mari to talk to me freely without witnesses." Adrien said gently.

"What's wrong love?" Lila asked sweetly.

"Mari has a trama something probably from her teenage years. Something that infuriates how she is and acts, I would like to know what it is, so I could help her." Adrien replied.

"Adrien what did Mari tell you?" Sabine asked walking up to them.

He sighs. "Very little Sabine she became nervous and ran off."

"I'm worried for her. Lila can tell you how she reacts because of her nightmares." Sabine said sadly.

Lila nodded. "Yea poor thing she becomes crazy during the night."

"Don't worry Mrs. Sabine at first people decline to speak, but they do in the end." Adrien said gently."I promise you that I'll find out what's going on with Mari."

* * *

Mari was under her covers with Teddy. "I can't tell Adrien what happened to me; he'll despise me."


	23. Chapter 23

"Congratulations Edward." Adrien gives Edward a hug before going to his chair, and Edward sat across from him. It was the next day, and Edward just gave Adrien an invitation for his wedding. "You have been waiting to marry my cousin Elsa."

"I really love her Adrien, and she loves me. I dream to start a life with her. To have our place kids Elsa, and I will be very happy." Edward smiles.

* * *

Lila walked into Adrien's office. "Is Adrien here?"

Stella nodded. "Yes Miss I'll let him know-"

"No I don't need to be announced." She turns around just when Jake walked in the room. They stared at each other before Lila made a motion with her hand telling him to move he did, and she walked into Adrien's office. "Today I had luck I found you love." Adrien stands up, and she goes to him giving him a kiss before looking at Edward. "Nice to see you again Edward. How are you?"

"Good Lila." Edward replied.

"He's jumping of happiness in the inside." Adrien chuckles.

"Any good news?" Lila asked curiously.

"Yes this one." Adrien hands her an envelope.

She opens it. "An invitation to your wedding wow." Lila said smiling. "Congratulations."

"Thank you well I'll leave you two I have an appointment then I'm giving with Elsa to finish the paperwork for the wedding bye." Adrien and Lila say bye to him as he walks away.

"Your cousin Elsa must be very happy I'll be too once we set a date to our wedding." Lila said sweetly.

Adrien looked at her. "If you want we can set it right now. Pick the day."

* * *

Father Carlos was sweeping the front of the church when Isabella walked toward him. "Good morning I came to talk to you like I promised father Carlos."

He nodded and led her inside to his office. "Come in." Isabella thanked him and sat on a chair across from the desk. "I'm listening to you without kicking you out from here."

"First of all, I beg you for forgiveness I didn't mean to, but I felt forced to based on the situation. I wanted you to avoid having a bad moment if being seen." Isabella said softly.

"Who would make me have a bad moment?" Father Carlos asked politely.

"The judge Tom Dupain the owner of the house. He's against Mari with how badly she behaves. That girl created a difficult situation in the house. Since he's against her, he's against her visitors too. That's why he doesn't want her to be visited not even from you father. Last night, Tom was very violent when you went..." Isabella said looking down.

"You think he would've kicked me out?" Father Carlos asked curiously.

"I have no doubt. Why don't you wait until Mari comes to see you. In your place, I wouldn't return to the Dupain household." Isabella said looking up.

* * *

Lila kisses Adrien multiple times in excitement. Later, Adrien asked Stella over the phone to tell Jake to come in his office. Lila frowns. "Will you fire him or just lecture him?"

You'll see." Adrien replied. Jake knocked on the door before walking in. "Jake I want to introduce you to Lila my future wife. Lila this is Jake my assistant and a student in medical. I know about the situation that happened between the two of you, and sincerely it doesn't seem like we should worry about it. I explained to Lila, who you are, and she wants to apologize to you. Right Lila?"

Lila looks at Jake and forced a smile. "Forgive me, you had reason to get mad with me."

Jake sighs. "I might have overreact my apologies Miss."

"The problem is solved my assistant and future wife need to get along that's all Jake thank you." Jake nodded and walked out from the room.

"Do you have a calendar?" Lila asked with a smile.

"No, not here but Stella should have one." He replied about to grab the phone.

"I'll go ask for it." Lila walked out to Stella's desk. "I need a calendar." Stella nodded and gave her one. Lila grabbed it and went over to Jake's desk. "Hay I want you to know that I only apologize for Adrien, but I can't stand you." With that she walks back to the office. "Here's the calendar love." "She stands next to him and goes to the next coming month. "How about the 27th of next month, do you like it?"

He slowly nodded. "Perfect."

* * *

Tom walked to the main hall just when Isabella walked in the house. "I was just about to look for you Isabella, I already set the trap for Mari. I left my wallet with a lot of money on top of my dresser. Now make an order for her to go in and see it." She nodded. "I'll be in the study." He walks away.

She waits until he's gone and walks into the bedroom, she takes the money and was about to leave but then an idea occurs, and she looks through the drawers. She finds a perfume that belongs to Sabine and smiled before walking out from the room.

* * *

"As always, I wanted you to know first Adrien, and I set the date for our wedding Mrs. Audrey." Lila said she was currently with Audrey walking in the back garden of the Agreste household.

"Really when?" Audrey asked curiously.

"The 27th of next month." Lila replied.

Just than they could hear Ruby and Maya talking as they got closer to them. Ruby noticed Lila. "Hay Lilla I didn't know you were in our house."

"Yes I came to see Mrs. Audrey." Lila said then looked at Maya. "Hi princess how are you?"

"Good and you?" Maya asked politely.

"Happy you know we need to know each other better. Do you want me to tell you a secret?" Maya nodded with a smile. "I'll be your new mom very soon." Lila said sweetly.

* * *

Mari was sitting on the floor of the kitchen as Teddy ate next to her. Isabella walked over to her with flowers. "Mari I need you to do me a favor."

Mari looked up at her. "What favor?"

"Flowers were put in Lila's room and in your room but not in Sabine's. She likes roses so much can you put these roses in her room?" Isabella asked sweetly.

Mari stood up. "Of course anything for Mrs. Sabine." She takes the flowers.

"Ask Tikki for a vase." Plagg said kindly.

Mari nodded and walked away with Teddy.

* * *

"That's not a secret, I already knew that. Daddy already told me." Maya said with her brightest smile.

"Really? Your dad told you about our plans?" Lila asked curiously.

Maya nodded. "Daddy asked me if I would be sad if he brought a new mom, then he told me it was you."

"Well I'm going to school bye Lila." Ruby walked away, and Maya followed to go play in the attic.

"I need to talk to Adrien about Ruby. She's hanging out with a guy with bad style." Audrey said irritated.

"I know who it is. A friend of Mari's. Ruby went to my party with him." Lila replied.

* * *

Mari walked in the master bedroom and put the vase with flowers on top of the dresser. She starts fixing the flowers and by accident, she drops a wallet that was on the edge of the dresser. She sighs and bends down starting to pick up everything that fell out from it. She stood up putting everything back in that's when Judge Dupain walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked sternly.

She looked at him. "You scared me." She smiled and put the wallet back in its place.

"What were you doing?" He asked again.

"I put these flowers here." She simply replied.

"Why was that wallet in your hand?" He asked.

"I dropped it by accident, and I picked it up to put it back in its place." She replied. "I'll leave now do you need anything else?"

He shook his head no, and she walked away with Teddy. Tom walked over to the wallet and checks the amount of money and saw money was missing.

* * *

"You won't imagine the news I have for you." Lila said to Isabella. "Adrien and I set the date to our wedding so get your dress ready for the 27th of next month.

Isabella smiled happily then they saw Mari walking to the kitchen with her dog. They decided to continue the conversation in Lila's room as they walked to the stairs they saw Tom walking out from his room. "What happened?"

"That thief stole money from my wallet." Tom said sternly. "I'll unmask her and tell her everything she deserves in front of Sabine."

"Why don't you do another test this time let Sabine know so she doesn't go against you when you kick that girl out of here." Isabella suggested.

* * *

Plagg told Mari that Nino was in the back garden for the class of the day. She nodded and walked to the back garden.

"Hay Mari I'm here for your class, and since I couldn't come yesterday it will be double the time." Mari nodded and handed him her notebook before sitting on the grass. "Did you do your homework?" Mari nodded as Nino looks through her notebook then he suddenly stops. "Adrien? Why Adrien?"

"It's a great name don't you think? He's my protector and corrector plus when he gets married, I'll go live with him." Mari smiled.

"Do you know when he gets married?" Nino asked curiously.

Mari shook her head. "No but I already got their wedding gift let's start with the class."

Nino nodded and handed her the book to read a page.

* * *

Sabine looks through the drawers for her favorite perfume, but she couldn't find it. Tom walked in the room. "What are you looking for?"

"My favorite perfume." Sabine thinks about it. "Maybe I left it in the bathroom."

"Don't look for it Sabine you won't find it." Tom said sternly.

Sabine sighs. "Why do you say so?"

"Money is lost and now your perfume and things will still get lost if we don't stop the person who steals in our own home." Tom replied. "Mari she is a thief."

Sabine shook her head. "You need to be sure about that Tom. You can't just accuse a person like that. Only once, the money was missing-"

"It's not once it's twice a moment ago she stole money from my wallet." Tom replied.

"Why do you insist it was Mari." Sabine asked curiously.

"Because I caught her red handed." Tom said sternly. "When I came in the room, I found her with my wallet in her hand. She just put it back in its place as if she didn't steal anything obviously when I checked the wallet money was missing." Sabine shook her head in disbelief.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Lila walked in. "Were you arguing?"

"I was telling your mom about the stolen money." Tom replied.

"Its hard for me to believe it but if dad is sure about it it must be true mom." Lila said softly. "And forget about that for a moment because I have miraculous news. Adrien and I set the date for our wedding. We'll get married on the 27th of next month."

Tom and Sabine smiled happily and hugged her. After being congratulated Lila leaves the room and Isabella goes to her.

"The last stolen money was brilliant dad has no doubt and mom is almost convinced." Lila said happily.

"And she'll be convinced because I just thought of something." Isabella said with a smirk.

* * *

"Grandma Emilie daddy and Lila already set a date for their wedding." Maya said to her grandmother.

Emilie nodded. "And you think that's good or bad? Do you want them to get married?"

"Honestly?" Emile nodded. "No."

Emilie sat on a bench. "Tell me why don't you agree with the wedding?"

Maya sits next to her. "I don't like Lila. First because of those chocolates that you said weren't given with honesty, and I feel something odd about her, I don't want her to be my new mom."

Emilie smiled. "I wouldn't worry if I was you. It's most likely that wedding won't happen."

* * *

"I won't return to that house Fu." Father Carlos said to Fu as he drank his tea.

"Why?" Fu asked curiously.

"I went there to see Marinette, and then I was kicked out of it in seconds." Father Carlos replied.

"Who would do that?" Fu asked surprised.

"A woman named Isabella." Father Carlos said gently.

"That one don't listen to her; I doubt she is anything important in that house." Fu said chuckling.

Father Carlos shrugged. "She says that if she didn't do it judge Dupain and Mrs. Sabine would have."

"Mrs. Sabine? No she's nice the Judge can be cruel but she the Mrs. Is a saint I doubt she doesn't want you to see Mari." Fu replied.

* * *

"You are determined to convince me that she is innocent." Tom said emotionless.

"Because she is Tom yes she can be irresponsible, but she would never steal from us." Sabine said softly.

"Do you want a test?" Tom takes out money from his wallet. "I'll leave this money here." He put it on a table. "You'll see how soon it disappears. After I prove to you that Mari is a thief you won't stop me when I kick her out from this house."

* * *

Mari waves Nino away as he walked out the gates. She turns around to walk back inside the house when she heard a car noise behind her. She turns back around and sees Adrien's car driving up to the house. She smiles and walks over to him. "What are you doing here?" She asks playfully.

Adrien chuckles as he gets out from his car. "How are you Mari?"

"Let's say okay but a little tired from my class." Sbe replied with a smile. "Hay I want to talk to you." Mari grabs his hand and drags him to the backyard. Once there she sits on the ground, and he sits next to her. "Why don't you also give me classes Adrien?"

Adrien smiles. "I would love to but I'm busy."

Mari crosses her arms playfully. "You will have less time after you merry Lila. Will it be soon?"

Adrien sighs. "It will be next month."

"So fast?" Mari asked surprised.

"Anyway, what else did you want to tell me?" Adrien asked curiously.

"After you marry take me back to live with you." She said softly.

* * *

Isabella grabbed the table center piece and rubbed Sabine's perfume all over it to make it slippery. Her plan was to make Mari grab it, so she would drop it, and she would be blamed for breaking something expensive.

* * *

"To take you to my house?" Adrien asked surprised. "...Mari that can't be."

"Before you were a man without a wife so misunderstandings would rise if I stayed with you but not anymore." Mari said with a knowing smile. "That's what you said."

"There are other things." Adrien replied softly trying to avoid eye contact. He didn't know how to handle this. The real reason she left was because he couldn't have her near him. Heck the only reason he was marrying Lila was to escape from Mari. He knew it was wrong to play with Lila's love but who knows he might fall in love with her...though he doubted it.

"Like what?" Mari asked raising an eyebrow.

"Audrey is there and she would make your life miserable." Adrien replied.

"You are the owner of the house, so she would just have to deal with it." Mari said softly. "Please."

Mari looked at him with pleading eyes. He got lost in them when he heard footsteps walking up to them. He looked up and quickly stood up seeing it was Lila and Judge Dupain. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." Judge Dupain replied.

"Well taking advantage that Lila is here I'll bring the wedding gift l got you guys I'll be right back." She runs to the house and almost passes Sabine and Isabella, who were talking. "I'll bring the wedding gift I got for Adrien and Lila, I'll be right back." She runs to her room.

* * *

Elsa was walking in the front garden of her house when she saw Michael standing on the other side of the gates surprised she ran to the gates. "What are you doing here Michael?"

"I was looking for you." He replied softly.

"For what?" Else asked confused.

"Your wedding is in a few days will you have the courage to get married?" Elsa stays quiet. "Answeer me Elsa will you marry someone who isn't me?"

* * *

"Lila seemed happy when she came to announce the date of her wedding with your brother." Audrey said sarcastically. She and Ruby were currently sitting in the living room of the Agreste household.

"Poor thing she doesn't know what else to do to win over Maya, but I don't see my niece happy with the news." Ruby said honestly.

"For me she is Maya was very calm when Lila said she would be her new mom. You guys forgotten my daughter Chloe." Audrey said softly.

"Just like you. If Chloe's death was painful for you than I don't see why you are so happy that Adrien remarries." Ruby replied.

"I'm only pretending to be happy, but it's not true but I accept any woman who is not that street rat." Audrey said sternly.

"Mari isn't what you say. She's an innocent girl with good feelings. That's the only thing that counts in life Audrey." Ruby smiles.

"You only defend her because you are being 'friendly' with one of her friends. Something I don't find in an Agreste level. If I investigate I most likely fine a criminal record on him." Audrey said sternly.

"Look Audrey it's better that you don't go into my business. Didn't you have enough going through Adrien's and Chloe's business? You can't deny that you were that mother in law to go between them something I find terrible. Only my brother who was a kind-hearted person could handle it but not me." Ruby said irritated.

* * *

Mari went back to the main hall where everyone was and handed Adrien the wedding gift. "Open it."

Adrien opened it, and it was an angel made of crystal. "Wow its an original gift."

"It looks like it was expensive." Lila added.

Mari shrugged. "A little but I wanted to give you something special."

"Well I have to leave I have patients in an hour I only came because I won't be able to tonight." Adrien said as he gently put the angel on a side table, and with Lila by his side walked out to his car.

"Well let's eat." Isabella said.

Sabine nodded. "Let me tell Tikki-"

"No let Mari do it." Isabella replied with a smile. Mari nodded and walked away. "This girl might need help I'll go." Isabella walked away too and caught up to Mari in the dinning room. "Mari let's help so the serving is faster I'm very hungry."

Mari nodded. "Just tell me what to do."

"Put the center piece in its place I'll go tell Tikki." Isabella said walking away.

Mari walked to the center piece and grabbed it; she started walking to the table when it slips from her hands, and it fell to the ground breaking in many pieces. Mari covered her mouth in shock as everyone came in the room hearing something break.

"How did this happen Mari?" Tikki asked surprised.

Mari shook her head. "I don't know how it happened, I grabbed it then it slipped falling to the ground."

"Do you know how much what you just broke cost?" Tom asked irritated.

"I'll pay you back Mr. Tom." Mari said kindly.

"With what money? The money you stole?" Tom asked harshly.


	24. Chapter 24

Mari walked to the center piece and grabbed it; she started walking to the table when it slips from her hands, and it fell to the ground breaking in many pieces. Mari covered her mouth in shock as everyone came in the room hearing something break.

"How did this happen Mari?" Tikki asked surprised.

Mari shook her head. "I don't know how it happened. I grabbed it then it slipped falling to the ground."

"Do you know how much what you just broke cost?" Tom asked irritated.

"I'll pay you back Mr. Tom." Mari said kindly.

"With what money? The money you stole?" Tom asked harshly.

Sabine sighs. "Tom please."

"Wait who have I stolen money from?" Mari asked confused yet defensively.

* * *

"I can't go back I need to marry Edward." Elsa said softly.

"I don't think so." Michael looks straight at her eyes.

Elsa looks down. "The invitations are already out the reunion is organized the wedding dress is made."

"That's observed invitions reunion what about us?" Michael asked gently.

* * *

"Don't listen to him Mari look-" Sabine started.

"To not listen to him? He's saying that I stole money." Mari was mad now. "So you know I never stolen money from anyone. I stole the milk for the orphans because they starve all the time. The flowers of Mrs. Snow were for Jesus. Never money because they taught me that it's better to starve than to steal because food brought by stolen money rots your stomach!"

"If it's money food or flowers doesn't stop being a crime." Tom said harshly.

"Maybe for you but not me! You're worst for yelling and being rude. I have only taken stuff for others!" With that, Mari storms to her room.

Sabine took Tom to their room to have a private conversation. "Did you see how she insulted me?"

"You called her a thief." Sabine replied.

"Because she is plus irresponsible." Tom added. "With how much you loved that centerpiece and look now its in pieces because of her."

"It was an accident it slipped." Sabine said defending her.

"And she said she would pay it back." Tom said sternly.

Sabine sighs. "Don't be unfair Tom, she didn't say it in that tone the contrary, she said it humbled, and if you didn't interrupt her; she would say she would pay it back by working."

"By the way, the money-" he looks where he left it.

Sabine picks up the money from the table. "Here it is see how you are thinking wrongly of who you shouldn't?"

"She most likely didn't have time to steal it, but I'll leave it there sooner or later she'll steal it." Tom replied putting the money back on the table.

"Poor thing she's probably suffering did you see how she went to her room crying?" Sabine asked sadly.

"She's acting wait you'll soon be convinced of what kind of person she is." Tom replied emotionless.

Sabine shook her head before walking out of the room and straight to Mari's room. She knocked softly before entering the room. "Mari?"

"Come in Mrs." Mari said her tone sounded like she has been crying. She was sitting on the bed not facing the door.

Sabine walked up to her and faced her. "Forget about what happened with the centerpiece, I know it was an accident. I'll buy another one and problem solved."

"Tell me how much it costed. I'll pay you back with work and please stop giving me a monthly allowance." Mari replied wiping her tears away.

Sabine smiled. "I knew that you would tell me that dear, but it's not necessarily for you to work or for me to take your monthly allowance away."

Mari hugs her. "I promise you that I have never stolen money."

Sabine hugs back. "I know."

* * *

The next-day Tom was about to head out when Isabella walked inside from her morning walk. "Are you leaving now?"

Tom nodded. "Yes but I'll be right back I'm only going to the bank."

"You set the trap with Sabine knowing right?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Yes but she hasn't fallen yet." Tom replied.

"She'll fall don't doubt it." Tom nodded and walked out of the house. Once gone Isabella heads to the room. She turns the corner and saw Sabine, who was just leaving the room. "Sabine."

Sabine smiled. "And Lila?"

"At the pool." Isabella answered.

"And Mari?" Sabine asked curiously.

Isabella shrugged. "I haven't seen her. I have only seen Tom, who just left."

"I'll go to the kitchen with everything that has happened, I haven't even ordered what would be served today." Sabine heads to the kitchen.

Isabella makes sure she is gone before going into the bedroom and takes the money from the table before sneaking back out with a smirk.

* * *

"I wish I died when my mom abandoned me." Mari said to Fu who was visiting her. They were currently in the back garden.

"Don't say that." Fu said surprised at her.

"Everything wrong seems to happen to me." Mari replied sadly. "I don't know what happened, I had it tight, but it slipped right away the Judge calls me a thief. Mrs. Sabine says it was because he was mad, but I think he was reminding me of the bottles of milk. I thought I was winning him over, but I guess not."

"Did the Mrs. also lecture you?" Fu asked curiously.

Mari shook her head. "No she told me that I should forget it. I could see that it pained her that it broke, but she said it didn't matter."

"You know that Isabella told father Carlos that the Judge didn't want anyone to visit you not even him. Plus Mrs. Sabine wants the same thing." Fu said sadly.

Mari shook her head. "From the cruel Judge, I believe it but not from Mrs. Sabine. That's why I want to convince Adrien to take me to his house."

* * *

Sabine entered her bedroom and stops in her tracks as she noticed the money on the table was missing. She sat on a chair in disbelief.

Tom walked in at the moment. "I didn't take long there were few people in the bank." Tom goes over to her and kisses her head before noticing the look she had. "What's wrong Sabine?" He looks over at where she was looking at and noticed the money was gone. "And the money?"

"Its not here." Sabine replied softly.

"She already stole it." Tom sat on the chair across from her. "Now you won't have a doubt that she's a thief."

Sabine shook her head. "I'm not sure it was her."

"You're going to doubt our employees knowing their honesty and loyalty for all these years? Isabella and Lila are out of the question who else? Only Mari. This time I'll accuse her." He stands up and heads to the door.

Sabine quickly stood up. "No Tom wait you have no proof that it was her."

* * *

After Fu left Mari went over to the pool where Lila was sitting on a chair. Mari sat on the chair next to hers facing Lila. "Hay." Lila just waved as she continued looking through a magazine of wedding dresses. "I wanted to know if you really liked the gift I gave you." Lila nodded. "I'm paying Ruby back little by little she paid it with her credit card." Mari noticed what Lila was looking at. "You're already looking for your wedding dress?" Mari goes next to her and looks at the magazine giving her some suggestions.

"I should be the one who should decide don't you think?" Lila said a bit sacasted.

"Of course, you are the bride. You know something Lila when you marry Adrien, I'm going to live with you guys." Mari smiled.

Lila looked at her in disbelief before asking harshly. "What did you say?!"

Mari's smile grew. "The thing is that I told Adrien that I want to live with him, but he said no but I really want to go so I wondered if you could help me to convince your boyfriend."

"You do need to leave but not to Adrien's house. Why don't you go back to your world? Why don't you just disappear already!?" Lila grabs her hand harshly and pushes her to the ground. "I can't tolerate you anymore!" Mari backs away as Lila stands up and walks toward speaking with every step. "Have you not seen yourself in a mirror?! You are ordinary you are clumsy. You are an idiot! You don't have education you don't know how to behave around civilize people. Go back to your world go back to your neighborhood! Because no one cares for you here no one!"

* * *

"Edward I have problems with Mari." Adrien said as they walked to the gym. "She wants me to take her back to my house, and I can't do that. I took her out because I can't have her near me. I need to be as far as possible from her."

"Than tell her no." Edward replied.

Adrien shook his head. "She asked me with so much sweetness. She's like a pleading puppy with those eyes of hers. How can I say no when she asked me from the bottom of her heart?"

Edward sighs. "Than tell her yes."

"I can't have Mari in my house. I can't have her sleeping under my roof. It's a big temptation, I need to push her aside." Adrien said sighing.

* * *

Mari stood up. "Mrs. Sabine does care for me." She said defensively.

"That's what you think? My mom deals with you because she has no choice! Because she pities you! But you are a vague street rat! Vague just like the hideous gift you gave us!" Lila pushes her.

Mari got mad and pushes her too. "Be quiet!" Lila falls back into the pool.

At that moment, Sabine walked to the pool and covered her mouth as she saw Mari pushing Lila. "Mari what did you do?!" Lila just floated in the water. "Lila! How is this possible Mari?" Lila gets conscious again and coughs water out as she swims to the edge of the pool.

"She started it; I didn't want to Mrs. she pushed me and insulted me." Mari replied defensively and desperately.

"She's lying." Lila said weakly as she sat on the edge.

"No you're lying!" Mari replied.

Sabine goes over to Lila. "Stop it Mari! I saw you pushing my daughter you can't lie to me anymore. Go to your room right now."

Mari runs to her room and slams the door closed as she leans back on a wall and slides down crying as Teddy goes to her side. "Lila started doing drama and Mrs. Sabine believed her and not me who was telling her the truth. If she goes against me too what will happen to me in this house?" Mari buried her face on her lap as she hugged her legs and cried.

* * *

Later that day Tom was in his study when Isabella and Lila walked in. "Can we come in?" Isabella asked softly.

"Yes come in." Tom closes his laptop as the woman sat on the chairs at his desk. He noticed the sad look on Lila's eyes. "Is something wrong dear?"

Lila stays quiet. "What we have to tell you is delicated. Lila doesn't dare to tell you but I do. Your daughter noticed that Mari is trying to take Adrien away from her." Isabella replied for her. "She gets near him too much."

Tom nodded. "I have seen them hugging but do you think Adrien would be capable of such a thing?" He looks over at Lila.

Lila shugged. "I don't know...Adrien is a man."

Isabella nodded. "Yes Adrien is a man and she knows that that's why she's seducing him."

* * *

Mari was bathing Teddy when Sabine walked in the bathroom and stood against the door. Mari looked at her. "You are mad at me for what happened right?"

Sabine shook her head. "Not mad but it was still something unpleasant."

"I don't want you to be mad at me, please forget about what happened." Mari said softly.

"Its not so easy Mari." Sabine looks at her sadly. "Finish bathing your puppy and try not to make noise so that Tom doesn't hear you and please don't cause me anymore problems." Sabine walks out of the bathroom and out of the room heading to her own room when Plagg walked over to her.

"Mrs. Mr. Tom wants to see you; he's waiting for you in the study." Plagg said softly.

Sabine walked to the study. "Plagg told me that you wanted to see me."

"Yes come in and sit down." Tom was sitting on the couch of his study. Sabine sits down next to him. "Lately we have had to talk about the bad behavior of Mari. The little saint is seducing Lila's boyfriend Adrien Agreste."

Sabine couldn't believe that so she stood up and left the study heading to Lila's room she knocked before entering the room. Lila looked at her and smiled walking over to her from doing her makeup. "Hay mom I'm getting ready for a dinner with Adrien and his friend Edward, he's getting married tomorrow. We got him a wonderful gift."

"Dear Tom told me that you noticed that Mari has certain interest in Adrien." Sabine sits down on a chair.

Lila sighs sitting on her knees in front of her and starts to tear up. "Yes mom I'm ashamed for you guys to know, but I have seen things that hunt me for a while now. That hurt me and I have been suffering in silence. Adrien says that she does it innocently, but I know that she's seducing him that she's constantly provoking him, and I'm afraid mom after all Adrien is a man. Mari wants to go live with him again, and she'll do anything possible to get it mom even things to separate us help me mom." Lila wipes her tears away.

* * *

Once again, Mari was leaning on a wall crying. A knock was heard before the door was opened, and Sabine walked in. Sabine walked over to her and bended down next to her. "Why are you crying?"

"For nothing." Mari replied softly still crying.

"No one cries for nothing you must have a reason." Sabine said softly. "Tell me."

Mari looked at her. "Why if you won't believe me, you don't care for me. You are right no one cries for nothing. You know what I cry because everyone in this house is against me. Nothing happens here without me being blamed, and no one let's me defend myself or believe me not even you."

"Mari are you sure that you don't have guilt at all?" For some reason, that made Mari think of her tragic pass. "You need to look deep in you confess your error and ask for forgiveness." With that, Sabine stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

.Later that night Sabine walked in Lila's room. "Are you looking for the necklace?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes it doesn't appear anywhere, and I'm tired of looking."

"It couldn't have just disappeared it has to be somewhere." Sabine said softly.

"Sabine this is delicated. The necklace has been stolen, and I'm sorry but I'll tell Tom this isn't a game, I think that he needs to know." Isabella left the room. Sabine stayed and looked around a bit more before leaving the room. When she got to her bedroom, Isabella was finishing telling Tom the situation.

Tom stood up. "Sabine tell Mari to come."

"I'll go, I know that Sabine is shy about this situation." Isabella walked out of the room and went to Mari's room. She walked in without knocking. "Tom wants to talk to you."

Mari looked at her. "What did I do now?"

"You should know." Mari sighs and got up following Isabella to the master bedroom.

"Where's the necklace?" Tom immediately asked when Mari entered. "Tell me where the necklace is?" He walked closer to her.

"What necklace?" Mari asked confused.

"Lila's you stole it." Tom replied.

Mari was fed up with this. "No I didn't steal anything!"

Tom put a hand up. "Never lift your voice on me again. You have the necklace you stole it just like how you stole money from me."

"I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING YOU ARE A LIER!" Before Mari knew it, she was slapped on the cheek by the Judge.

"Tom!" Sabine cried going over to him.

"She disrespected me; you saw how she fronted me Sabine." Tom said angerly.

"Mari go to your room." Sabine said desperately. Mari walked away to her room.

"I'll call the police." Tom said sternly.

"No." Sabine quickly said.

"No don't call the police we first need to be convinced that Mari has the necklace. We can search her room, or anywhere we will find it. Tom you need to wait until we are sure that she has the necklace then you can put her in prison." Isabella suggested

* * *

Mari was sitting on her bed looking at the picture of Adrien. "Why did you bring me to this house Adrien? Why?" Mari sighs then she remembers about what Tikki told her a while ago about not trusting Isabella because she was her enemy. "And Lila." Just then Mari got an idea.

* * *

It was the next day, and Elsa looked at herself in the mirror wearing her wedding dress and veil plus holding her banquet of flowers. Her mother smiled standing next to her. "You look beautiful dear."

A knock on the door was heard, and a maid walked in. "The car that is going to take Miss. Elsa to the church is here."

"I'll tell your father to hurry." Her mom said as she, and the maid walked out of the room.

Elsa starts to think about Michael, and tears start to fall. In a sudden rage of anger, she threw the bouquet of flowers on the bed along with her veil and grabbed a marker before writing something on the mirror. She left from the back entrance of her room and ran to her car. Once inside she started the car and drove to Michael's house. After what felt like an eternity Elsa finally arrived and knocked on the open door. When Michael noticed it was her he quickly stood up and extended his hand to her. She ran to him and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Elsa's parents walked in her room and called out to her. Ciel noticed the bouquet and veil on the bed and started panicking worried for her daughter. That's when Christopher saw the message on the mirror, he called his wife over and when she saw the world 'escaped ' she fainted and Christopher barely caught her in time.

* * *

Adrien and Edward greeted the guest along with the Dupain family. They decided to wait with them for the bride. Edward checked his watch. "Elsa is half an hour late."

"Don't you worry many brides arrive late to cause a scene." Tom said reasonably.

"Here comes my Uncle Christopher." Adrien said spotting his uncle walking up to them. That's when he noticed the sadish look on his face. "What's wrong uncle is everything alright?"

"And Elsa?" Edward asked curiously.

"She isn't coming my daughter escaped there will be no wedding." He replied feeling sorry for Edward.

* * *

Mari walked up to Tikki, who was cleaning the dining table. "What happened to the house it feels like a graveyard like no one is here."

"No one is here they all went to a wedding." Tikki replied.

"Really?" Mari knew that this was her chance to unmask Lila. "Thanks Tikki." Mari runs to Lila's room and searches everywhere for the necklace. In the drawers, in the closet, under the bed. Mari was losing hope when she saw a picture frame but instead of a picture, it was like a crystal in the middle. She went over to it and took it out it was easy since it was only connected by hooks she turned it around and saw that it had an opening and inside it was the missing necklace. Mari smiled and took it out. "Like I imagine everything was a lie to frame me."


	25. Chapter 25

Mari runs to Lila's room and searches everywhere for the necklace. In the drawers, in the closet, under the bed. Mari was losing hope when she saw a picture frame but instead of a picture, it was like a crystal in the middle. She went over to it and took it out it was easy since it was only connected by hooks she turned it around and saw that it had an opening and inside it was the missing necklace. Mari smiled and took it out. "Like I imagine everything was a lie to frame me."

"What are you doing in my room?" Mari quickly turned around and saw that Lila was standing behind her.

Mari just smiled and showed her the necklace. "Here's your necklace, I found it; you hid it to frame me. I'll call your dad and mom, and everyone will find out the truth."

"You think? Pardon me." She grabbed Mari and stood behind her. Mari tried to escape, but she couldn't. Suddenly, Lila starts yelling for her parents and in no time her parents along with Isabella walked into the room. Lila extended the hand Mari was holding the necklace. "Look the necklace she had it."

Sabine was speechless. "I told you that this delinquent would have the necklace." Tom said sternly. "See how she did steal it?"

* * *

Adrien was driving a heartbroken Edward home. "Why did she do this? Do you understand Adrien because I don't."

Adrien sighs. "Edward Elsa isn't who you think she is."

What do you mean by that?" Edward asked confused.

"My cousin had a battle inside of her. That group that she got together with changed her mind a lot. Do you know where I found her one day? In a delegation arrested with that group because of a fight they caused in a club." Adrien replied softly.

Edward looked down. "I always wanted her to stop theater and her friends, but I doubt that was a good reason to stand me up in the church...do you know if there's another man Adrien?"

* * *

"Give me this." Tom took the necklace from Mari, and Lila let her go. "Why do you have it?"

"I found her when she was trying to return it after she stole it." Lila replied.

"That's not true!" Mari said desperately.

"How can you deny it if I caught you." Lila said looking at her. "You probably heard dad when he said he would call the police and got scared."

"I swear that's not true, please believe me." Mari saw Sabine's disbelief as Tom handed her the necklace. "I didn't steal the necklace."

"Of course, you did you are trash." Lila said harshly.

"Trash is what you have in your head, I should have known you were in this trying to frame me with your parents I saw the truth after you treated me badly being the so called sister. Why do you hate me?" Mari asked defensively.

"Don't insult my daughter." Tom harshly said.

"Your daughter is a liar." Mari replied.

"The only liar here is you." Tom said sternly.

"You can't defend yourself anymore you were caught red handed." Isabella added.

"No I won't defend myself why if you don't believe me but one-day God will show you how unfair you guys were with me, especially you." Mari said looking at Tom before starting to walk out but not before looking at Sabine, who just looked down. Mari blinks before leaving the room.

* * *

"Yes there's another man." Adrien replied softly.

"Who." Edward asked quietly.

Adrien sighs. "Someone from the group a writer."

"Michael." Edward replied knowing who it was. "I was going to give Elsa everything she wanted what can he give her?"

Adrien shrugged. "Most likely nothing but that's what Elsa wanted something different."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked curiously.

"I'm sorry Edward but I didn't dare to I had no knowledge of that relationship." Adrien replied.

"If I only knew where to find her." Edward said tearing up.

* * *

"Now you have no doubt that she is a thief." Tom said looking at Sabine, who was sitting on Lila's bed.

Sabine shook her head. "No Tom, not anymore."

"Now we need to kick her out from this house." Isabella replied.

Tom nodded. "Of course the sooner the better."

"What will she do in the streets?" Sabine asked worriedly.

Tom crosses his arms. "That's not our problem, I'll talk to Adrien Agreste to take care of her."

* * *

Adrien parked his car in front of his house when his phone rang he picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"It's Tom Dupain, where are you right now Adrien?" Tom asked curiously.

"Arriving at my house Judge, I was accompanying Edward." Adrien replied.

"I need to see you immediately. It has to do with the delinquent Mari." Tom said sternly.

Adrien said he would be there right away before hanging up and starting his car again before driving to the Dupain household. Once there Plagg opened the door for him. "Mr. Tom is waiting for you in the study."

Adrien nodded before heading to the study and knocked. He heard the Judge say come in, and he walked inside. "I asked you to come to finish this situation."

"What did Mari do?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Many unpleasant things and I don't want her in my house anymore. She lies. Leaves the house without permission, panic attacks occur at nights and wakes all of us up. She ruined Lila's party by dancing like crazy and getting drunk. She brought a dog in the house. She breaks things and is insolent. She's envious of Lila, she hits her and disrespects her and worst of all she's a thief." Tom said listing everything he doesn't like of her.

* * *

Plagg paces in the main hall he knew that Mari was innocent with everything she was blamed for, but he was the only one, besides Tikki but she wasn't a witness for most of them, willing to help her but he didn't have any proof.

Sabine Isabella and Lila walked up to him. "Plagg has Dr. Agreste arrived yet?" Sabine asked.

Plagg nodded. "Yes Mrs. He's talking to Mr. Tom in the study."

"Adrien will have to take that thief out from this house." Isabella stated.

"As long as he doesn't take her to his house." Lila said softly.

"Let's go to the study." Sabine said walking away.

Lila walked to Isabella and whispered harshly. "Anything but his house." With that they followed Sabine.

* * *

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that Mari is a thief?"

"Because she has taken money from my wallet and my room and stole a valuable necklace from Lila." Tom replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Adrien asked. That's when the three women came in the room.

Tom nodded. "The necklace disappeared and since I lectured and threatened Mari. She tried to return it, but Lila caught her a while ago."

Adrien sighs. "With all the respect Judge I don't believe that of Mari."

"I don't lie Adrien." Lila said from behind him.

"I'm not saying you're lying Lila, but it's difficult to think that Mari is capable of something you say." Adrian said looking at the Judge.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why you met her in a delegation of causing a fight in a club then for stealing."

"I want to talk to Mari." Adrien stated.

Tom shook his head. "It's not necessarily just take her away."

Sabine walked forward. "Please Tom let him talk to her."

"Where is Mari Sabine?" Adrien asked curiously looking at her.

"In her room, I'll take you." Sabine led Adrien out of the room and to Mari's room. "Its hard for me to believe that Mari was capable of stealing but the proof goes against her." They arrived to the door of Mari's room. "This is her room."

Adrien knocked once but there was no response he knocked again. "Mari its me." The door quickly opened and Mari hugged him, and he returned it for a while before walking in the room with her. He noticed that she was crying. "Don't cry anymore Mari and please tell me the truth."

Mari looked at him. "Will you believe me or them?"

He looked back gently. "You have you stolen money?" Mari shook her head no. "Judge Dupain says that you took money from his wallet and from his bedroom."

"It's not true I never took any money other people probably took it to blame me." Mari replied.

"What about the necklace?" He asked.

"I didn't take it either." Mari sat on her bed.

Adrien sat down next to her. "Then what's the truth?"

"Ask your girlfriend that necklace was hidden in her bedroom." Mari replied wiping her tears away. "You don't believe me right?" She asked looking down.

Adrien lifted her chin up. "I believe you, please don't cry anymore. All I want to know is why you don't defend yourself if you're innocent?"

"Why should I? Everyone is against me even Mrs. Sabine." Mari said sadly.

Adrien nodded as he got up and walked out of the room. Sabine looked at him. "Sabine Mari said she didn't steal anything."

"It's hard for me to believe her capable of stealing, but the proof goes against her." Sabine said softly.

"That's what she says that you all are against her." Adrien said as he walked back to the study. "Mari assures that she didn't steal any money or the necklace."

"What did you expect that she would confess her crime?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"I feel that she is honest Judge." Adrien replied.

"Pardon Adrien but with the fact that you believe her means that you think that I invented the stolen necklace." Lila stated.

Adrien shook his head. "I have no reason to think that Lila."

"Well it seems that her word means more than the word of your girlfriend." Lila said sternly.

"I don't doubt you Lila what I don't understand is what is happening here I only know in Mari's innocence." Adrien replied.

Tom stands up. "Why do you defend that delinquent so much Adrien? Is there a specific reason I don't know of?"

"There's nothing special Judge Dupain but as a psychiatrist, I have the capacity to Judge a person, and I trust in Mari." Adrien said holding his guard.

"Well I don't want her in my house anymore." Tom said sternly.

"You either Sabine?" Adrien looked at Sabine, but she didn't say anything not knowing what to say.

"Mari has only two paths prison or the streets where she will continue crimes." Tom stated.

"Neither of the two Mari is coming with me to my house." Adrien said sternly.

* * *

Edward walked into the theater and walked up to a young lady. "Is this the theater group that Roland Michael and...Elsa attend?"

"Yes but none of them have appeared." The lady replied. "Roland is directing a T.V show Michael hasn't shown up in days and Elsa gets married today we weren't invited because of our low status."

"I'm interested in talking to Michael do you know where I can find him?" Edward asked curiously.

* * *

"Why will you take her to your house?" Tom asked curiously.

"Because I have the moral obligation to protect her, and I know that she is innocent, good and pure." Adrien replied sternly. "I see that you don't, but I can see the regret of a person and when they want to change. My job is to understand and guide people, and I'll help Mari no matter what."

"Well be careful Adrien, she will continue causing you problems." Lila stated.

"It's decided now excuse me I'll tell her to pack her stuff, so we can go." With that, Adrien goes out of the study and into Mari's room. "Mari I want you to pack everything you have in this house because we're leaving. You're coming back to my house."

Mari hugged him happily before starting to pack. "What about Teddy?"

"Well he needs to be with you right?" Mari smiled and continued packing. Once done Adrien grabbed every box and bag and headed to the living room with Mari where everyone was waiting. "Well we're leaving."

"You should check that she's not talking anything ours." Isabella stated.

"I wouldn't be capable of taking anything that isn't mine." Mari replied softly.

"Here are the things if you want to check Isabella." Adrien said defensively.

Isabella laughed softly. "Of course not I'll tell Plagg to do it."

"No!" Sabine said sternly. "Nothing will be checked." She gave Mari one last hug before she walked away with Adrien. Sabine couldn't help but to walk to the front door and watch as they get in the car and leave Sabine stood there thinking of the good times she had with Mari.

Once they got to the Agreste household Mari got out from the car holding Teddy and walked to Adrien, who was taking her stuff out from the trunk. "Adrien does Audrey like dogs?"

Adrien chuckled. "I don't think so Mari."

Mari nodded and headed to the front door when it opened, and Audrey walked out. "What is this street rat doing here again?!" Mari quickly went behind Adrien.

"She couldn't stay in the Dupain household that's why she's back." Adrien replied. "And for good this time."

"We can't live under the same roof, so she goes, or I go." Audrey replied putting her hands on her hips.

"If you can't live with Mari, then leave but Mari stays here because I said so." Adrien replied sternly.

* * *

"She went to his house again. She will be close to him!" Lila said harshly now in her room.

"But far away from here I prefer that you lose Adrien then losing everything we have here making you pass as the daughter of the Dupain family." Isabella stated.

"Stupid street rat! She got what she wanted! She wanted to go with him to his house! I HATE HER!" Lila yelled.

* * *

The phone rang in the Agreste household, and Maya answered being closer to the phone. "Hello?"

"Maya its me your mom." The voice on the other line said.

"I know that you are my mom, I knew that you would appear." Maya said happily. "Grandma Emilie said you were alive."

"Dear is mom there I want to talk to her." Chloe said gently.

Maya looked around. "No I don't see her; I don't think anyone is in the house."

"Oh well and yes Maya I will return someday, please tell that to your grandmother Audrey." With that the line was cut off.

* * *

"You would permit me to leave?" Audrey asked surprised.

"It's you that suggested it I brought her because she has no where to go, and I don't want her to go back to her negative environment. Understand me Audrey, I have an obligation with her." Adrien replied.

"You know that I don't want to separate from my granddaughter, and you take advantage of that I have no choice but to accept Adrien but with one condition she'll have to work, she'll earn what is given to her. She'll get educated as well." Audrey replied.

"That's fine she's right I like to earn what I get." Mari replied with a smile.

"What do you say Adrien?" Audrey asked curiously.

Adrien sighs. "Well...if she's fine with it."

"Perfect I'll give her obligations later and her dog stays in the garden." With that, Audrey walks back inside.

Adrien looked at Mari with a smile. "Don't worry Mari Teddy can stay with you in your room."

* * *

Maya went to the secret garden and hugged Emilie. "I was waiting for you; I knew you would come see me."

"So you know that mom called over the phone?" Maya asked happily.

"Are you sure it was her?" Emilie asked curiously.

"Yes she said so herself. Do you think that I should tell daddy?" Maya asked curiously.

Emilie shook her head. "If I were you, I'd keep it as a secret for a while no one would believe you anyway."

* * *

"Natalie!" Adrien called as he and Mari walked in the house.

"Did you call me sir?" Natalie asked as she walked down the stairs, then she saw Mari and smiled. "Mari." She hugged her. "I didn't know you were visiting."

Mari smiled. "Not visiting I'm back."

"Natalie make sure Mari's things are taken to her room please." Adrien said gently. "She'll be living with us again."

"At the same room sir?" Natalie asked Adrien nodded. "I'll deal with it right away." With help of the other maids, Natalie heads up the stairs.

Mari turns to face Adrien. "Natalie doesn't despise me like everyone else."

"No one will despise you here Mari and even though Audrey doesn't like you Ruby Maya me and everyone else in this house will care for you." Adrien smiled.

* * *

"I didn't think you would come today." Adrien said to Edward as he walked into his office the next day.

"If I got married, I would obviously have been in my honeymoon but after what happened...at least I can clear my mind with my patients." Edward sat on a chair across from Adrien. "I have the address of that guy your cousin abandoned me for."

"Do you think Elsa is with him?" Adrien asked.

Edward shrugged. "Most likely."

Adrien sighs. "I also have news Mari is back in my house near me."

* * *

"Really, Matthew Mari is back in the house with us...I don't know what to tell you but what time will it be at?...no I can't I'll pass her to you." Ruby sits on Mari's bed and hands Mari the phone. "Its Mathew."

Mari took the phone. "What's up?...yes back with Ruby...a party to celebrate Michael and Elsa? Sure..ah Ru doesn't want to but I will go what time is it and where?"

* * *

"How is it possible that after running away from Mari you bring her back to your house?" Edward asked surprised.

Adrien smiled. "I forgot everything Edward when I saw they were kicking her out powerless rejected by everyone I obviously had to take her to my house...I wonder Edward could Mari be my destiny?"

* * *

Later that day Mari got ready for the party then walked out of her room before locking it. She didn't want Teddy to run out and for Audrey to kick him out of the house. She smiled and walked down the hall and down the stairs before bumping into Adrien.

"What are you doing dressed like that?" Adrien asked curiously.

Mari smiled. "I'm going to a party."

"Pardon?" Adrien asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you deaf? I'm going to a party. You're going to see your girlfriend anyway" Mari starts walking but Adrien grabs her arm gently.

"You're wrong if you think I'll permit it." Adrien said sternly. "You're not going anywhere."

"If you don't want me to go out than don't go out either." Mari said challenging. "Don't tell me you can go out because you are a higher status than me that's an abuse you know."

Adrien looked at her confused. "You have always listened to me."

Mari crosses her arms. "Not anymore."

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"I'll stop being the one I used to be because it doesn't help me at all." Mari replied.

Adrien sighs. "We'll talk about this more calmly later."

"Of course, you can't leave the saint Lila waiting." Mari said sarcastically.

"We will talk about this and other things I want to talk about later, but you are now warn that you can't leave the house." With that he walks out.

Mari heads to the door when she makes sure he's gone. "Mari wait." Mari looks behind her to see Ruby come down the stairs. "I'm going with you but let's go now before Audrey sees me; we will take a taxi to not cause suspicion. They quickly ran off but what they didn't know was that Audrey saw them from the railing.

They soon arrived to Mathew's house and walked in. Mathew saw them and walked over to them. "You did come Ruby."

"She wouldn't miss it now where's the couple?" Mathew points at them, and Mari walked over to them. "Hay guys."

Elsa smiled. "Look who came-"

"The famous Mari." Michael finished.

"Congratulations to both of you Mathew told me over the phone that this party is to celebrate you guys officially becoming a couple. Ruby also told me that you were supposed to marry one of Adrien's friends but abandoned him for Michael. Is it true?" Mari asked curiously.

Elsa nodded. "Yes it's true. True love conquer anything."

"They finally let you out Mari?" Roland asked stepping in front of her. "The Judge had you locked and also the psychiatrist."

"Leave me alone." Mari pushed him to a couch and walked away.

Ruby and Mathew were dancing together. "You know I like you a lot I want us to be a couple." Mathew said as he leans in and kiss her.

Mari smiled at them then suddenly a man in a suit walked in front of her. She looked up and saw Adrien looking at her disappointed. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and walks over to Ruby grabbing her hand too. "You too."

"Adrien-" Ruby started.

"Not a single word." He said sternly as he led them out. After a long drive, he finally spoke. " I can't believe you are following Mari's environment."

"They are not bad people Adrien." Ruby said defensively.

"They are people without morals and respect." Adrien stated.

Ruby crosses her arms. "Well Mathew respects me."

"Yea he respects you that he kisses you." Adrien said sarcastically as he parks the car.

"What's wrong with that many people do that." Ruby said getting out from the car.

Adrien gets out from the car too. "You should follow the good things not the bad ones that can destroy you."

Ruby sighs. "I won't lie I trust you since you are my brother, but I like Mathew."

"How can you like someone like that?" He turns to Mari, who was walking to the garden. "Where are you going go inside the house please."

"No I don't want to I want to be alone don't worry I won't escape prisoner." Mari said walking away.

"Adrien I don't just like Mathew, I love him, and he loves me and you can't forbid me from seeing him." Ruby walks inside the house, and Adrien follows. "You can't hide my feelings Adrien, I will still see him." With that she walks up the stairs.

Adrien sighs and walks back out to where Mari was sitting in the garden he sat next to her. "Mari I'm sorry for what happened how I treated both of you; I know that I was wrong and shouldn't have treated you like that but with patience and sweetness."

Mari looked at him. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you deserve it." Adrien replied with a smile.

"You're good Adrien that's why I care for you." Mari replied.

"You care for me how?" Mari shrugged and smiled at him that's when he realized how close they were. "Mari..." he said softly and without knowing what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her.


	26. Chapter 26

Adrien sighs and walks back out to where Mari was sitting in the garden he sat next to her. "Mari I'm sorry for what happened how I treated both of you; I know that I was wrong and shouldn't have treated you like that but with patience and sweetness."

Mari looked at him. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you deserve it." Adrien replied with a smile.

"You're good Adrien that's why I care for you." Mari replied.

"You care for me how?" Mari shrugged and smiled at him that's when he realized how close they were. "Mari..." he said softly and without knowing what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Michael was walking to his house when he heard his name, he turned around and saw Edward walking up to him. "Remember me?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, you used to be Elsa's boyfriend, she introduced us once."

"Where is Elsa?" Edward asked sternly.

* * *

After a few seconds, Mari broke the kiss. "W-why?"

Adrien looked away and sighed before looking back at her. "Mari...Mari I'm sorry I-" he was going to put a hand on her shoulder, but she moved back slightly.

"No wait." Mari said softly. Adrien nodded and stood up walking away. Mari didn't know why but a smile was placed on her face.

* * *

Sabine laid on her bed crying thinking about Mari. Plagg stood beside the bed looking at her worriedly. "Do you not feel well Mrs?"

"No I just miss Mari, I miss her a lot, and one day I might regret not defending her until the end." Sabine said softly.

* * *

"Do you feel bad daddy?" Maya asked ss she walked over to him.

Adrien sighs and picks her up. "No sweetie."

Maya felt his head and cheeks. "You're warm you must have a fever."

"Its nothing Maya. What are you doing up so late?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I went to eat a piece of cake but please don't accuse me to grandma Audrey." She said softly.

Adrien smiled. "Fine I'll keep it a secret."

"If you are not sick what pain do you feel daddy?" Maya asked curiously.

Adrien sighs. "A pain in the soul."

"Where's the soul?" Maya asked curiously.

Adrien smiled slightly. "Okay it's not a pain in the soul it's a pain in my conscience."

"Where is the conscience?" Maya asked again.

"Deep down, sweetie in your mind and heart it's what hurts when you do something bad." Adrien kisses her forehead.

* * *

"Okay let's go." Michael led Edward to his house. When Elsa saw him, she quickly stood up surprised.

"What you did Elsa...I just want to know one thing can I still take you out of here or is it too late." Edward asked.

"I don't understand Edward." Elsa said confused.

"What the doctor is trying to say is that he is willing to forgive you and take you with him if you haven't already slept with me." Michael replied.

"Thank you for your generosity Edward, but I reject your offer." Elsa replied softly.

Edward nodded slowly. "Fine if you ever need something from me look for me; I'll always be willing to help you." With that he leaves the house.

* * *

Mari breathes heavily as her nightmare comes to her, she starts moving in her sleep, and soon she wakes up screaming. The door to her room opened, and the lights turned on to reveal Adrien standing there. He went over to her, and she hugged him crying.

It took a while, but she was finally calm, and tried to go back asleep. Adrien stayed by her side until she fell fast asleep he smiled at how peaceful she looked.

* * *

The next-day Mari was cleaning the windows of the house from the outside. Teddy was next to her wagging his tail. "How cute they brought you to work as a servant." Mari turned around to see Lila. "Of course here they know how to treat you not like how mom treated you like a young lady when you are really a street rat."

"Why do you hate me?" Mari asked calmly.

"Because you have bad manners because you are vague." Lila replied.

"I'm not dumb for that you, and your aunt wouldn't have tried so hard to kick me out from that house." Mari said softly. "There's something else."

Lila nodded. "You're right there's something else."

"Let it out then." Mari said patiently.

"Because even if you deny it, you are in love with Adrien." Lila stated harshly. "Who is my fiance, I know that you want to steal him from me."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Mari asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I see you flirting with him stop being a coward and accept that you like him, and that he was the only guy you were ever interested in. When he came back from his trip you hugged him." Lila replied.

"So what he's my corrector and friend." Mari said defensively.

"Plus the picture you cut from the newspaper mom told me you ripped the picture in rage ather learning he was going to marry me. She told me since you were just a street rat picked up from the streets and she never cared for you." Lila said harshly.

"I already know that you don't have to remind me." Mari said softly.

"If I find out that you hug him kiss his cheek or even be near him. You will have to deal with me." Lila said threatening.

Mari glared at her before picking up Teddy and walked away.

* * *

Adrien was in his office when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Adrien it's Tom Dupain." The voice said from the other line. "I'm calling you to ask for forgiveness. When I think, I'm right I become stubborn. What do you think can we forget about the insident?"

"From my part, it's forgotten judge." Adrien replied. "I have respect for you."

* * *

Audrey walked to the back garden, and Lila smiled. "Audrey a pleasure."

"What do you think since that street rat was kicked out from your house Adrien brought her back here." Audrey said irritated.

"Be careful Audrey, she is dangerous." Lila said softly.

Audrey laughed sarcastically. "What did she do to be kicked out?"

"She broke valuable things caused scenes yelled disrespectfully but that's not the worst, she stole money from dad and tried to steal a valuable jewelry of mine." Audrey looked at her surprised.

* * *

Mari was organizing her stuff in her room when the door opened she looked over and saw Adrien standing by the door. "Can I talk to you?"

Mari nodded. "I also want to talk to you." Adrien walked in the room. "Why did you do it? Why did you kiss me last night?"

Adrien sighs and sat down next to her. "I wanted to calm you down a kiss is an affectation of caring and protection, I was going to kiss you on the cheek but by accident, I kissed you on the mouth. Now I want to know what happened yesterday. Was my kiss that terrible? Mari you were afraid of me after that did you think I was capable of hurting you? What happened to you was that why you had the nightmare?" Mari looks away. "Mari what do you dream of? You don't want to tell me do you not trust me?" Adrien gently moves her chin, so she is looking at him. "What if I told you that you are sick and the only way to cue yourself is to tell me your dream."

"I don't feel any pain." Mari replied softly.

"Its not physically its mental its in your head." Adrien replied.

"Well that could be it since Fu always says I'm crazy." Mari said with a smile.

Adrien smiled. "No, its not because you're crazy it's that some things that happened in your childhood left you traumas." Mari looked at him confused. "They are bruises in your conscience. Just let me guide you, and I promise you won't have your nightmare anymore if you tell me everything."

"Don't ask me that you'll be the last person I will ever tell." Mari said softly. "Only father Carlos knows."

"Well if you told him you can tell me too I need you to tell me." Adrien replied.

"Its time for me to take Teddy out for him to do his business." Mari picked Teddy up and left the room.

* * *

"He first hitted the wall and when I asked him if he had a pain he said yes from his conscience, but I didn't understand him can you explain to me?" Maya asked Emilie.

"Well its hard to explain, but I'll try your daddy most likely committed a sin in his life and I think that's why he feels bad from the inside because he knows it was wrong do you understand now?" Emilie asked curiously.

"Kinda since daddy is so good that he could never do anything wrong he's the best daddy in the world." Maya said happily.

* * *

"You should have defended yourself Marinette." Father Carlos said he was visiting Mari, and they were in the garden. "You should have told them how things actually happened."

"I couldn't when I opened my mouth the Judge immediately told me to close it." Mari replied. "Even the Mrs. was against me since Lila the snake was her daughter."

"You should have insisted beg them to listen to you." Father Carlos replied.

Mari put her hands on her hips. "I'm not the one to beg who wants to believe me than great if not, then that's on them God you, and I know that I didn't lie. They are cruel people just like the first person who despised me my mother."

* * *

"I would have liked to have more kids maybe God thought I didn't deserve it, so he didn't give me more. I think that a mother who abandons her child gets a punishment." Sabine said to Isabella as she knitted on the couch.

"But you have her now." Isabella stated. "You should be happy Sabine with the preparations of Lila's wedding."

"Maybe I'm upset because I only had my daughter for a short time, and I'll loose her again. It's not the same just by her visiting. I know that I'll feel alone. I regret letting Mari leave." Sabine said softly.

Isabella shook her head. "Plagg told me how you are, and I don't understand how you regret that delinquent leaving."

"I understand that it had to be like that, but I enjoyed her company. I would have liked that after Lila got married Mari would have stayed with me like another daughter." Sabine said sweetly.

* * *

A few days later, father Carlos was in his office when Adrien walked in. "What are you doing here?" He asked him surprised.

"I need to talk to you about Mari." Adrien replied. "I need you to tell me what her nightmares are about and don't say that you don't know anything because I know that Mari told you everything."

"I can't tell you anything it's a secret between her and I." Father Carlos replied.

"So it's a delicate situation." Father Carlos nodded. "Father did the dream actually happen?" He nodded again. "And could it influence how Mari lived her life?"

Father Carlos nodded. "Yes and it still does."

"So the key to everything is in her nightmares." Adrien smiled. "Well father since I can't count on your collaboration, I will have to get the information with my own method, I am a psychiatrist after all." With that he walked out from the church.

Once in his house, Adrien went to Mari's room and knocked on the door before walking in the room. "Mari get ready we're going to my clinic."

Soon Mari found herself in Adrien's clinic and couldn't believe who she saw. "Hay Jake how are you. What are you doing here?"

"I work for Dr. Agreste." Jake replied smiling.

"Jake how is everything here?" Adrien asked him.

"Good doctor but I need to talk to you; it might not be the right moment, but I might not be able to work with you anymore." Jake said softly.

"We'll talk about it later." Adrien said gently before looking at Mari. "Come in Mari." He opened the door to his office, and Mari walked in and sat on the couch. Adrien sat on a chair next to the couch. "We are going to talk. Lay down please." Mari lays down and relaxes her body and closes her eyes.

Before she knew it, she was telling him her life story. "When I started growing up, I realized that I was alone who was a forgotten girl in an orphanage."

"Did you want to look for your mom?" Adrien asked.

Mari shrugged. "She abandoned me and never remembered me again."

"Why did you escape from the orphanage Mari." Adrien asked.

"Because I wanted to find someone that was for me someone who would care snd love me." Mari replied softly.

"And where did you go?" Adrien asked.

"Everywhere I would get a job in anything and sleep with the other kids in the streets. One day, I was afraid and left their side then..." Mari suddenly stops and sits up. "Don't ask me anything else Adrien."

Adrien smiled softly. "Mari I want to know everything what else happened?"

Mari lays back down. "One night..." Mari stops again.

"One night what? Go on." Mari shook her head no. "Mari continue what happens that night. Mari trust in me remember that I just want to help you tell me what happened that night." Adrien said softly.


	27. Chapter 27

Mari lays back down. "One night..." Mari stops again.

"One night what? Go on." Mari shook her head no. "Mari continue what happens that night. Mari trust in me remember that I just want to help you tell me what happened that night." Adrien said softly.

Mari took a deep breath. "I was in a field...and I felt someone close to me...it was a man...I run away but the man chased me, and I tried to run faster but I always felt him close...he held me forcefully...he started kissing me...I didn't want to and stab his arm with something." Adrien's heart stopped hearing the last part. "But I didn't achieve anything he harmed me a lot."

Adrien stood up and turned around so his back was facing her. _'it can't be."_

* * *

Maya went inside Mari's room and walked over to Teddy. "How are you Teddy? Are you alone missing Mari right? Well, I care for you too that's why I came to visit you. I would take you to the garden, but grandma Audrey is here. I'll stay with you instead, I'll look if there's something to play with if not I'll tell Ruby to buy me a ball." Maya looked around the room for something to play with.

* * *

"Later, I came to this part of the city, and I continued living in the streets. Fu found me one day sitting against a door, I was hungry and sleepy and had a hole in my heart, and I still do. I try to forget, but I can't." Mari said softly.

Adrien wipes a tear from his eye. "Mari...do you know who he is?" Adrien looks at her. "Do you know his name? Is he the man of your nightmare?"

Mari stood up and walked closer to him. "Yes I see him but not his face...I can never see it."

"Is your nightmare the same?" Adrien asked curiously. "Of that moment."

"Yes." Mari said starting to cry and hugs him. "I dream exactly what happened." Adrien puts one hand around her. "When I'm about to see his face, I wake up screaming." Adrien tries to hold his tears. "You are kind Adrien help me see his face."

Adrien breaks the hug and turns around. " I wish I could Mari."

"I know that you can. I want to know who he is. Just in case I find him one day. If I do I'll give him a piece of my mind." Mari said harshly as she wiped her tears away.

* * *

Since Maya couldn't find anything to play with Teddy, she decided to take him to the secret garden, so he could meet grandma Emilie. Emilie was delighted to see him, and Emilie told Maya to always care for the animals since they are creatures of God too.

* * *

_"_Don't cry anymore Mari." Adrien said softly.

"You wanted to know you asked me about it." Mari replied.

"Yes I wanted to know." Adrien replied tearing up.

"I haven't told anyone except for father Carlos not even Fu who took me in but the one to blame for everything is the one who abandoned me at birth my mother." Mari said sadly.

Adrien looked at her for a moment. "No Mari we are all to blame." He looked away again.

"What's wrong Adrien?" Mari asked concern.

"Nothing." He said hoping his voice didn't break.

"Why are you acting so weird?...Why aren't you facing me?" Mari asked sadly.

There was a knock on the door before Edward walked in. "Oh you're busy Adrien sorry." Edward started to walk out of the room.

"No wait Edward." Adrien replied.

Edward walked inside. "Hi Mari."

"Hi." Mari replied softly.

"What's up Adrien." Edward asked curiously.

"I need you to do me a favor take Mari back to my house. I can't do it." Adrien answered.

Mari looked away. _ 'God why did I tell Adrien the truth he despises me now.'_

* * *

Lila paces around her room. "Call him on the phone again." Isabella replied.

"Why? He has it off, he's probably with the street rat." Lila replied crossing her arms.

"We don't know if he's with her." Isabella replied.

Lila sits on the bed. "Sometimes I wonder if it's worth fighting so much. Worrying and being anxious just to have the grand life that doesn't belong to us. This is going to be the end of me."

"Have you forgotten what we have been through?" Isabella asked sternly.

She shook her head. "Of course not that's why I don't want to loose Adrien. If the truth comes out one day at least we will be saved by the marriage. I can't let anyone steal him from me, especially that street rat."

* * *

"Father." Adrien said as he walked into the office of father Carlos.

He looked up. "Adrien come in."

Adrien walked over and sat at a chair across from him at his desk. "Father it's urgent for me to talk to you."

"Did you finally talk with Marinette?" He asked curiously.

"I did talk with Mari." Adrien replied.

"And did she tell you what happened?" He asked again.

"Yes she told me although in the young innocence that she was she thinks a lot more happened than what actually did." Adrien said softly.

"Now you can understand Marinette a little more." Father Carlos replied then he noticed the sad look on his face. "I see that Marinette's tragedy affected you a lot."

Adrien starts tearing up. "Father that man...that man is me."

"That can't be." Father Carlos said surprised.

"I wish it wasn't father, but it's the truth, I'm that man whom she despises and hates with all her strength." Adrien said crying softly now. "I would never have imagined it. I knew that I deserved a punishment but not this one."

Father Carlos stood up. "Adrien." He said in a stern voice.

Adrien looked up at him. "Father I drank a lot that night...my mind was scumbled and...Mari was my...I never knew what happened to her or where to find her."

"And now you bumped into her." Father Carlos finished for him.

"Yes father of every woman in the world it had to be her. This is a punishment that only God could give to me with justice and rage. That the woman without desiring to harm was Mari." Adrien said softly.

* * *

Mari walked into the house with Edward behind her. Audrey walked down the stairs and stood in front of her. "Wait. Where are you coming from? Where were you?" Mari stays silent. "Where did you go with Adrien? Can't you hear that I'm talking to you?" Mari starts to walk away, but Audrey grabs her arm. "Answeer don't stay mute. Why did you return with Edward?"

* * *

"Are you trying to say that if it was someone else what you did wouldn't be as bad?" Father Carlos asked. "The blame is the same."

"No father it's not that it's not how you or her imagine." Adrien said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Father Carlos asked confused.

"Because now...now I'm in love with Mari." Adrien confesses as he cries harder. "I love Mari with all my soul."

* * *

"Let her be Audrey." Edward said stepping in between the two.

"She's a street rat she doesn't even look at me or answer me." Audrey said angerly.

"Maybe she can't let her be she's very altered." Edward looked at Mari. "Go to your room Mari." Mari walked up the stairs.

* * *

"You love Marinette in what way?" Father Carlos asked.

"I love Marinette with total love. With a love that has passion and sweetness that's complete and pure that I forbidden for myself. Because after what happened, I didn't deserve a feeling that could give me happiness." Adrien replied.

"Were you already married when it happened with Marinette?" Father Carlos asked.

"Yes I was already married with a woman whom I felt a limited love. We fought we didn't get along that's why I drank like crazy that night." Adrien replied.

"And you loved Marinette since the moment you met her?" Father Carlos asked.

Adrien nodded. "Mari woke up the feeling, and one day I understood that I was in love with her."

* * *

Mari walked to her room crying, and Ruby saw her. "Mari what's wrong?" Mari didn't answer and just went to her room crying. Ruby went over to her and hugged her. "What happened why are you crying?"

* * *

"I was afraid to loose control being near her; I even went on a trip to escape from her." Adrien admitted. "But the feeling is so strong that I found that I couldn't defeat it if I didn't put a barrier between us."

"From my understanding, you are engaged to the daughter of the Judge." Father Carlos stated.

"Yes father that's the barrier. A woman whom I can feel the owner of myself. That I don't need to reach full happiness but with Mari, it would be different it would be true love, and I don't deserve Mari. God put her in my path again to punish me." Adrien stated.

"No Agreste it's not a punishment the countary it means that God has forgiving you." Father Carlos replied with a smile.

* * *

"Where did you go with Adrien?" Ruby asked Mari once she calmed down.

"You will also ask me?" Mari asked sadly.

"Well we are friends I have so much to thank you Mari. Thanks to you I met Mathew, we are a couple now I have never been in love before, and now I'm happy." Ruby said happily.

"I'm glad." Mari replied sadly.

"Did my brother do something to you?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"He took me to his clinic and asked me questions he told me to tell him everything, and I did now...now he despises me your brother despises me." Mari replied.

* * *

Father Carlos put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "You regret what you did and when it's sincere the guilt is wasted off. God put Marinette in your path not as a punishment but as forgiveness for your regret. Go look for Marinette and tell her the truth."

Adrien stands up. "To tell her the truth?"

He nodded. "Yes the horrible truth of what happened and the beautiful truth of your feelings"

"Father Mari despises that man who humiliated her as a woman." Adrien said gently.

"That man and the man who loves her now are the same person." Father Carlos replied.

"If I tell her the truth, I will never win her heart." Adrien said softly.

"Do you think that she loves you?" Father Carlos asked curiously.

"She shows adoration towards me. Of graduate of independence or it could be love." Adrien replied.

Father Carlos smiled. "Well you need to find out. You need to be honest with Marinette and achieve for her to forgive you. If she cares for you, she will it will be like a love test."

"Thank you father." Adrien said before walking out and walks back to his car before heading home.

Audrey was waiting for him when he arrived. "You finally appear I know that you left with Mari, and I need an explanation I have the duty to keep the morality in this house."

"Why do you think that anything to do with Mari is immoral?" Adrien asked sternly. "What do you know of Mari to judge her like that?"

Audrey smiled. "I know plenty of that girl's unorganized behavior, and I won't argue with you so you can defend her. All I want to know is. Where did you take her?"

* * *

Mari holds Teddy when sitting on her bed and sighs. "I need to talk to Adrien to know what will happen to us Teddy. If he hasn't arrived yet I'll wait for him." She gets up and walks out from her room.

* * *

"I took Mari to my clinic." Adrien replied. "She has traumas. I wanted to find in her childhood the things that harm her and what influence her to be rebellious. To know the origin of her nightmares."

"And that lasted hours?" Audrey asked.

"I don't limit the time to my patients. It's something private like a confession." Adrien starts to walk away.

"Lila is waiting for you to call her. Let's see if you tell her the same story." Audrey said. Adrien looked at her before walking up the steps. Audrey grabbed the house phone and dialed Lila's number. "Lila it's Audrey, I want to tell you that the street rat and Adrien have returned."

* * *

Adrien walks into his room and is surprised to see Mari sitting on one of the chairs. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Mari replied.

"For what?" Adrien asked confused.

Mari stands up. "So you can tell me directly what you will do with me."

Adrien walked up to her. "Why do you think I need to do something Mari?"

"Because after everything I told you, you won't be able to see me the same. Well, I was the rebellious girl, but I was clean but now you know I am stained and dirty."

"Don't say that." Adrien said softly.

"Why did you make me go through the embarrassment?" Mari asked sadly.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed of. You did nothing wrong. You are above horrible things of this world. It's that jerk who should beg you to forgive him on his knees." Adrien replied.

"To forgive him? You can't imagine how much I hate him." Mari said sternly.

"You wouldn't forgive him, even if he was really sorry?" Adrien asked.

"No because thanks to him." Mari looks away. "Now you despise me."

"Mari I don't despise you." He gently moves her chin, so she looks at him. "Mari I like you."

"Like a friend." She stated.

"No I like you. I'm in love with you Mari." They were so close that they could kiss, but Mari moves back and walks out from the room. Adrien sighs and walks after her to the frount garden and sits next to her on the porch. "Please listen to me Mari. I really am in love with you."

Mari stands up a bit unstable. "T-that can't be."

"Why?" He stands up too. "Is it that you don't feel like same way?"

"I-I...I'm afraid...that you love me. That always happens to me. Once Nino kissed me, and I beat him up...and Roland." Mari said panicking.

"And that day that I kissed you? Did you also want to beat me up?" Adrien asked. Mari didn't say anything as she was calming down. "Do you want to test it again?"

They were so close to kiss when they heard clapping and looked to the side and saw Lila standing there. "How romantic just what I suspected. You are cheating on me Adrien."


	28. Chapter 28

"No I like you; I'm in love with you Mari." They were so close that they could kiss, but Mari moves back and walks out from the room. Adrien sighs and walks after her to the front garden and sits next to her on the porch. "Please listen to me Mari. I really am in love with you."

Mari stands up a bit unstable. "T-that can't be."

"Why?" He stands up too. "Is it that you don't feel like same way?"

"I-I...I'm afraid...that you love me. That always happens to me. Once Nino kissed me, and I beat him up...and Roland." Mari said panicking.

"And that day that I kissed you? Did you also want to beat me up?" Adrien asked. Mari didn't say anything as she was calming down. "Do you want to test it again?"

They were so close to kiss when they heard clapping and looked to the side and saw Lila standing there. "How romantic just what I suspected. You are cheating on me Adrien. Didn't you have enough at my house? You had to continue in your own house?"

"Don't make up accusations." Mari replied softly.

"Accusations? You were willing to have an affair with him knowing we are going to marry in a few days." Lila said harshly.

"You know what I'm leaving before I start to hurt you." Mari starts to walk away.

Adrien gently grabs her arm. "Mari wait-"

"Let her go!" Lila yelled.

Mari frees herself from Adrien and walks back to her room and starts to think about what Adrien confessed to her.

Meanwhile back with Adrien and Lila Lila walks up to him. "From her, you can't expect anything good, but I am surprised from you. It seems like a lie in your house where your daughter lives? You can't deny anything since I saw you two."

"There's nothing Mari or I should be ashamed of." Adrien replied sternly. "I am the owner of my actions Lila, and I can respond to them." He starts to walk back into the house, but Lila grabs his arm.

"No love wait you don't need to give me any explanations, I am good at forgiveness, so I'm willing to forgive you." Lila said softly. "Of course, you will have to explain to my parents because they have you in a certain mortality. After all, you should have thought about our engagement because I'm not a nobody like her. I'm a decent lady of a good family, but I'll forgive you and forget about it, and no one will know about it but with one condition kick that girl out from your house." Lila said harshly before walking away.

Back to Mari she was laying on her bed. "Adrien told me Teddy. He loves me and I...was afraid...but I love him too...but I'm still afraid he says he loves me, but he'll marry Lila."

* * *

The next-day Fu visited Mari, and Mari knew that she had to tell him everything. "Fu...I need to tell you something...it's about Adrien, he told me that he likes me."

Fu smiled. "Well of course, you guys became friends."

"He doesn't like me like that...he likes me as a partner." Mari explained. "That's why he kissed me a few days ago...in the mouth."

* * *

Adrien walks up to Audrey in the hallway. "Audrey I ask you not to offend Mari anymore and from now on give her a lot of respect."

"Me respect her why?" Audrey asked.

"Because I'm going to marry her." Adrien replied sternly.

"You marry her? Are you crazy? No that won't happen. She won't marry you; I won't let that happen. I'll forbid it." Audrey walks away.

* * *

He kissed you?!" Fu asked surprised.

"Yes he says that he loves me. I think that he is messing with me, and I should leave." Mari said softly.

"Are you sure about that? It was only a simple kiss." Fu replied.

Mari nodded. "Yes I'm sure he's going to marry Lila anyway."

"If that's what you want." Fu replied.

* * *

Audrey grabbed the house phone and dialed Lila's number. "Lila you won't like the news I have for you. You won't believe what Adrien just told me."

"Why what did he tell you?" Lila asked curiously.

"That he will marry Mari." Audrey replied. On the other line Lila frowns. "I desire to kick that street rat from this house right now. Imagine how I feel."

"Than imagine how I feel. How this news affected me." Lila said softly.

"I won't let it happen no matter what." Audrey said sternly.

"We can't permit it." Lila replied harshly.

"Act as you don't know anything wait until he tells you." Audrey replied before hanging up.

Lila hands her phone to Plagg. Isabella who was eating breakfast next to her looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"Adrien told Audrey that he was marrying Mari." Lila replied sternly. "And now she will be the woman of the house. She did it. She did it! The street rat stole him from me. I told you that the worst we could do was kick her from this house, so she could go back to Adrien's house. Of course, that way she could have freedom to steal him from me."

Plagg walked away and muttered with a smile. "That's what you deserve wannabe."

"What are you trying to tell me that you won't fight for him?" Isabella asked harshly.

"What can I do?" Lila asked crossing her arms.

"We'll figure something out Adrien, and the street rat can't get married." Isabella replied. Just then she got an idea. "I know what we will do."

They stood up and walked to the front of the house as Isabella explained the plan once outside they saw Tom about to leave. Lila walked up to him in tears. "Dad."

Tom turned around and saw her in tears. "What's wrong dear?"

"Adrien doesn't want to marry me anymore." Lila replied sadly.

* * *

Fu and Mari were walking in the front garden with all of Mari's stuff when she remembered something. She left the picture of Adrien under her pillow. "I forgot something important." Mari put her stuff down and handed Teddy to Fu before running back inside.

"Fu." Fu turned around and saw Nino walking up to him. "What's up with all this stuff?"

"Mari wants to leave this house because the doctor kissed her and told her he loves her." Fu replied and before he knew it, Nino rushed into the house.

* * *

"There's only a few days before the wedding the invitations are already out the dress hung in my closet, and Adrien wants to stand me up." Lila said still crying.

"Why does he want to do that?" Tom asked surprised.

"Because of Mari. He's cheating on me with her." Tom was more surprised at that. "I saw them kissing. Please dad don't let him do this to me."

"Of course I will so something, stay calm everything will be handled, I'm going to his house right now." Tom said sternly before getting in his car and driving off.

* * *

"Natalie." Nino said as he walked inside the house. "Where's Dr. Agreste?"

"In the library young men." Natalie replied.

"Where's the library?" Nino asked curiously.

"Down the hall but you can't-" before she knew it Nino rushed down the hallway.

Adrien looked up when he heard the door open and saw Nino storm in the room. "Hay Nino what a surprise."

"How could you." Nino asked furiously.

Adrien stood up and walked around his desk. "What are you talking about?"

"You took advantage of Mari's naive nature." Nino replied.

* * *

Mari ran back to Fu. "We can go now Fu." She noticed the worried look that he had. "What's wrong."

"Nino is here." Fu replied

Mari looked around. "Where?"

Fu pointed at the house. "Inside the house, he became furious after I told him about the kiss between you and the doctor."

Having a bad feeling Mari runs back inside the house.

* * *

"You will marry Lila Dupain-Cheng yet you play with Mari's feelings." Nino added.

Adrien sighs. "Nino let me explain to you-"

"What will you explain?" Nino asked as he punched Adrien's face.

Adrien backed up from the force and at the moment Mari walked inside the room and pulled Nino back before standing between the two. "What are you doing Nino why are you hitting Adrien?"

"You are still asking me after what he did to you?" Nino asked.

Mari put her hands on her hips. "What did he do?"

"He kissed you." Nino replied. That's when Fu walks in the room, he was worried about what could happen.

"And what about you when you kissed me?! I remember when you said a kiss was nothing bad, and yet you hit him because he did it too? What when he does it's bad and when you do it's not?" Mari asked frustrated.

Not wanting it to go any farther Fu decided to step in. "I think it would be best that you stay here. Here's your stuff and Teddy." Fu puts Mari's stuff down and hands her Teddy. "C'mon Nino let's go." He leads Nino out from the room.

Mari turns to face Adrien. "Does it hurt?"

"It was nothing I'm fine...so you wanted to leave the house?" Adrien asked looking at her.

"Yes after all I will have to leave when you marry Lila and bring her here." Mari replied as she let Teddy free from her arms.

"No I won't bring her here because it's you I want Mari. It's you that I want to marry." Adrien said with a soft smile leaving Mari speechless. "Why do you seem surprised, I'm asking you to be my wife." Mari still looks stunned at him. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Even after I told you the truth, and you want to m-marry me?" Mari asked as her voice broke in the end.

"Don't think about that and if you let me; I can help you forget it." Adrien said gently.

"But-" Mari started.

"What do you feel for me? Do you like me? If not don't you think you could one day?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know." Mari replied softly.

Adrien sighs. "You like Nino don't you." Mari quickly shook her head no. "But he's your boyfriend."

"No Adrien he was never my boyfriend." Adrien looked at her confused as she said that.

* * *

Lila and Isabella sat on the chairs next to the pool. "Do you think dad can do something?" Lila asked curiously.

"Tom has a strong attitude, he will force Adrien to follow his word. We did a great job not telling him that Adrien plans to marry her that way, he sees her in a bad way." Isabella sees Sabine walk up to them. "Here comes Sabine continue the drama and tell her about the marriage."

Sabine sat next to Lila. "Lila is true what Plagg told me? That Audrey called you to tell you that Adrien decided to marry Mari?"

Lila looked at her with tears. "Yes mom it's true. Mari took advantage of her being back in his house to have him all for herself. I told you mom something in my heart told me that there was something between her and my boyfriend. She slept with him mom."

"I don't think it went that far." Sabine said not believing that either Mari or Adrien would do anything like that.

"I found them kissing mom." Lila replied.

"From that to what you think is different." Sabine replied.

"Audrey and I are sure about it mom. That's why now Adrien feels obligated with her. Dad went to talk to him." Lila hugged Sabine as she cried harder.

* * *

"Nino said he was my boyfriend to protect me and for you to let him see me." Mari added.

"So there was never something between the two of you?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Never I do like him but only as a friend." Mari replied.

Adrien nodded. "And how do you like me? Nino once kissed you, and you hitted him yet you didn't hit me when I kissed you. You know we didn't have the chance to do the test last night."

Adrien leaned in and kissed her. To his surprise, she returned the kiss. The kiss lasted longer than the last one and for the both of them; it was better too. Mari was confused of how the thought of any other guy kisses grosses her out yet she enjoyed the thought of Adrien kissing her.

They broke the kiss when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Natalie walked in the room. "Judge Dupain is here to visit you Dr. Agreste."

"Tell him I'll be right there." Natalie nodded and walked away.

"I swear I didn't do anything." Mari said.

"Don't worry he's not here for you but for me." Adrien replied.

"Well I'll go to my room and good luck with him." Mari said as she grabbed her stuff and walked away.

Adrien sighs and walks to the main hall. "Judge Dupain how are you doing?"

"Not so good." Tom replied.

"Let's talk in the living room." Adrien said as he led Tom to the living room. "Please sit down."

"I'm fine." Tom replied sternly.

"What can I do for you?" Adrien asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I am here as a father Adrien and I want you to tell me what is going on between you and Lila." Tom said calmly.

Adrien sighs. "What has she said to you?"

"That you intend to stand her up, and I'm here to demand you to keep your word of marrying her. I won't let you make a fool of my daughter." Tom said sternly. "Lila is on top of that person that seems to be the reason of your actions."

"I don't think you will understand me Judge Dupain, and it will be hard for me to explain. I'm sorry, but I can't marry your daughter anymore because I care for Mari, I love her." Adrien said calmly. "I love Mari so much that it's her that I'll marry."


	29. Chapter 29

"I don't think you will understand me Judge Dupain, and it will be hard for me to explain. I'm sorry, but I can't marry your daughter anymore because I care for Mari, I love her." Adrien said calmly. "I love Mari so much that it's her that I'll marry."

Tom shook his head. "You can't marry a girl from the streets clumsy vague uncultured-"

"Remember that Mari was raised in an orphanage. Maybe Lila would have been the same as Mari if she stayed in the orphanage where her mother abandoned her." Adrien said sternly.

* * *

Natalie walked into Ruby's room. "Ruby you have a phone call."

Ruby looked up from doing her homework. "From who Natalie?"

"From a Mathew but I would say from your boyfriend." Natalie said playfully as she handed her the phone before walking away.

Ruby blushed a bit before answering. "Hello?"

"Am I talking to the most beautiful girl whom I have ever met?" Came the voice on the other line. "My muse my inspiration?"

"Yeah right when have you ever painted me." Ruby replied with a soft smile.

"Well not yet but I hope it's soon. What were you doing just now?" Mathew asked curiously.

"I was about to start a homework assignment, but I should finish in about 10 minutes." Ruby replied.

"I'm close to your house. How about in a few minutes, I'll pick you up, and we can do something." Mathew suggested

"I'll be waiting for you." Ruby replied softly before hanging up.

* * *

"Lila has class, she would have never become a delinquent like that ungrateful girl. We open our doors to her and how does she repay us? Not just by stealing from us but also going between you and Lila." Tom replied. "I know that she intended to ruin Lila's wedding because of envy. Mari wanted what Lila had."

"Please don't accuse Mari because I'm to blame." Adrien replied gently.

"You are worse than guilty. You are weak and immoral. My daughter will suffer the embarrassment of being abandon days before her wedding. I'm glad she won't marry you. I wanted an innocent man for her, and you're showing me that you aren't. You are free to do what you want one day you will realize what you have lost. I pity you." With that Tom walks away.

* * *

Mari sighs as she lays down on the bed. "Gezz Teddy what a situation. Do I love him...do I not love him..." Mari thinks of both the kisses between them and smiled softly. "I do love him...but how do I love him...if I only knew how I love Adrien Teddy. Like a partner?" Mari shivers at the thought. "God please help me figure this out."

* * *

"I can't believe it dad couldn't achieve anything from Adrien." Lila said pacing around her room.

"He must have not forced him if he did he would've achieved something." Isabella replied.

"It's not that easy aunt. She conquered him by giving him something I didn't. Now everyone will talk about how I got dumped days before my wedding." Lila said crossing her arms.

"You don't need to overreact around me. No one will worry about that. The friends of the family barely met you. The dramatic thing would be if you also lost the money here." Isabella said sternly.

* * *

Ruby and Mathew were standing on the Elfor Tower looking over the city. "I thanked Mari."

"For what?" Mathew asked confused.

"Because I met you thanks to her." She replied softly.

Mathew chuckled. "That's true Mari has a talent to unite people."

* * *

The next morning father Carlos walked to the front door of the Agreste household just when Adrien was walking out. "Good morning father. How are you?"

"Good morning Agreste. I am here to see Marinette." Father Carlos replied.

"Um...Mari I left her eating breakfast father. Will you talk to her?" Adrien asked worriedly.

Father Carlos nodded. "Yes have you?"

"I have talked to her, but I haven't confessed the truth yet. I'm waiting for the right moment. I need will power, please understand father." Adrien replied.

"I understand well excuse me." Father Carlos walked inside the house and found Mari in the living room.

When she saw him, she quickly stood up and hugged him. "Father what a surprise to see you; I wasn't expecting you."

"How are you dear?" Father Carlos asked.

"Good." They broke the hug and sat on the couch. "You know father Adrien told me that he wants to marry me."

Father Carlos raised an eyebrow. "For what reason?"

"He says...he says that he loves me." Mari said softly blushing a bit.

"And how did you respond?" Father Carlos asked curiously.

"I didn't." Mari replied softly.

"So you didn't say no or yes." Mari nodded. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know father I'm so confused." Mari replied frustrated.

Father Carlos sighed. "Marinette...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Mari asked curiously.

* * *

On Mondays, Adrien gave classes in a center where people that can't afford his classes in the university can attend. Adrien parked his car near the sidewalk and got out. At that moment the alarms of the bank next to the center rang and four people, wearing ski masks ran out along with the security police. Gun shots started, and like everyone else Adrien ducked but being so close to the scene a ballet hit his left shoulder, and everything went black in an instant.

* * *

"Will you tell me or not father?" Mari asked again wondering what he wanted to tell her.

Father Carlos shook his head. "It's nothing important forget I ever mentioned anything. Now tell me how is it that you don't know how you feel about Agreste?"

Mari sighs and looks down. "It just that...I think that I do love him, but I'm afraid." She looks back up.

"Why?" Father Carlos asked.

"I keep thinking about what happened to me, and I feel shivers down my back but Adrien doesn't have the blame for what happened to me, and I doubt he would do the same thing right?" Just then the house phone rang. "Excuse me father." She stood up and answered the phone. "Hello?...yes it's here...Adrien?!...but how?! What happened?...p-please tell me where you have him...alright bye." Mari hangs up all shaken.

"Who was it Mari? Natalie asked worriedly at her reaction.

"What happened to Agreste." Father Carlos also asked.

"He was injured by a gunshot and was taken to the Red Cross." Mari said with unstable breathing. "He could be dying."

Natalie went over to her and hugged her. "Calm down Mari."

"Let everyone know Natalie." Mari said breathing heavily.

"There's no one in the house Mrs. Audrey went out and Ruby and Maya are in their classes." Natalie replied.

"I'm going to the hospital." Mari said desperately.

"I'll go with you." Father Carlos replied.

"Natalie when everyone returns let them know." Mari said before heading out with father Carlos.

* * *

"How is everything Miss?" Adrien asked the nurse. He woke up a few minutes ago and found his arm in a sling.

"Luckily, the ballet didn't hit anything delicated." The nurse closed his file. "The doctor wants to know if you want to be transported to a particular hospital."

"No I trust in your attention." The nurse nodded and walked out of the room not even a second later Mari runs in the room and to his side. "Mari." Adrien smiled and saw father Carlos walk in the room. "Father."

"How do you feel?" Father Carlos asked.

"You gave me a heart attack." Mari said out of breath.

"Don't worry." Adrien said softly.

"How did it happen?" Father Carlos asked curiously.

"Well, there was a robbery in a bank, there were gun shots and one hit me making me loose conscious. Nothing delicated was injured so I'm fine." Adrien replied.

"I thought you were dying." Mari said softly.

"Well, you see me alive, and I hope to stay like that for a long time." Adrien smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

"I well check when you'll be able to leave." With that father Carlos left the room.

"Were you really scared?" Adrien asked.

"Yes a lot, I even preyed to God that you would be okay." Mari replied. "I'm glad I don't know what my life would be like without you. I might have died too."

"Does that mean you love me?" Adrien asked softly and hopeful.

Mari smiled softly. "Yes...yes Adrien I love you. Can I stay here to take care of you?"

Adrien nodded with a bright smile. "As long as you want. Why did it take you so long to admit your feelings?"

"I already told you sometimes it scares me after what happened to me..." Mari said softly.

"Please don't think about that. Make it seem like it never happened." Adrien replied gently.

Mari shook her head. "Like it was that easy."

"Than let me help you forget about it." Adrien replied gently taking her hand. "I can cure you and with every second that you were in the darkness, I can give you many more of happiness with my love that comes from the soul."

Mari smiled looking down. "What you said sounds pretty but what if it can't be? I'm telling you that I'm scared."

"Than I'll promise you this I promise you that I won't get near you or touch you until you say otherwise." Adrien replied with a smile. "Not even a kiss or hug if you don't desire it."

"What if I never desire it?" Mari asked looking back up.

Adrien chuckled softly. "Than I'll never touch or kiss you."

Mari looked at him shocked and in disbelief. "Really?"

Adrien nodded. "Really, I'll be fine by just having you near me. Seeing you calm and happy by my side."

Mari smiled and moved a strand of hair away from his forehead. "You are very kind Adrien."

Adrien shook his head. "I just want you to see that pure love isn't bad it is the most beautiful thing in the world." They heard a soft cough and when they looked toward the door, they saw Audrey standing there.

* * *

"Audrey also wants to forbid Adrien from marrying that street rat." Isabella told Lila as she sat on one of the chairs in her room. "She says that she has an idea, and it has to do with his daughter something about Adrien not being able to be separated from her."

"I'll call Audrey." Lila extended her hand, and Plagg gave her the phone. She took it and dialed.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Natalie from the other line.

"With Audrey please." Lila replied.

"Mrs. Audrey isn't here Miss. Lila." Natalie replied.

"Will she take long?" Lila asked.

"I don't know she went to the Red Cross since Mr. Adrien was injured by a ballet, and that's where he is." Natalie answered, and Lila stood up surprised.

* * *

"How do you feel? Why do I ask I should assume very well with her company?" Audrey said sarcastically.

"Yes Audrey Mari's company makes me feel better every time." Adrien replied with a smile.

"I wasn't thinking of coming, but it would be rude of me not to worry about your health." Audrey replied with a fake smile.

"You have always been a true lady." Adrien replied trying to hide his sarcasm.

"Of course, some are born like that and others never get to be one." Audrey replied looking at Mari as she said the last part. Then she looked around the room. "When will you move to a private hospital? This isn't a place for a man of your status."

"They are treating me well, and that's what counts." Adrien replied.

"I see how much your likings and preferences changed just like Ruby. By the way, your sister is still seeing that guy with the motorcycle that this young...lady introduce to her. She'll do the same thing with Maya if I don't avoid it, and I will. Get well." With that she leaves the room.

* * *

"He got injured?" Isabella asked surprised.

"Yes he got shot and now he's at the Red Cross." Lila replied stunned.

"Well what are you waiting for go to his side. This is the moment you should take advantage of. Go immediately to the Red Cross you need to be by Adrien's side." Isabella said sternly.

* * *

"A lot of people are against me. I'm going to end up hating everyone like I hate that jerk." Mari said irritated.

"Don't say that Mari. Before Audrey interrupted us, I was talking about love. Don't let the word hate bitter your lips and much less your life. Don't hate anymore not even that jerk for us" Adrien told her softly.

"It just that I hate that jerk even more now." Mari replied.

"Why do you say that?" Adrien asked concern.

Mari sighs. "Because if it wasn't for him, I could actually be okay being in love with you without being afraid. I would just close my eyes and be overwhelmed with happiness because I do love you that's why I hate him more. Because of him, I can't say to love me Adrien from the soul. Just how true love should be."

"That's how it will be one day when my love surrounds you with sweetness and forgiveness and that's why I'm wondering do you want to marry me?" Adrien asked with a gentle smile.

Mari smiled and nodded. "Yes Adrien I do want to marry you." Adrien returned the smile. "You probably need rest after what happened, I'll let you sleep." Adrien slowly nodded as Mari stood up and walked out the door. As Mari closed the door behind her Lila walked in front of her.

"I'm here to see Adrien." Lila said sternly.

Mari crossed her arms and leaned on the door. "He's asleep."

"Adrien is still my boyfriend." Mari rolled her eyes before moving aside to let her in. Lila opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind her. "Love." Adrien opened his eyes and sighs.

* * *

Plagg was serving the Dupain, who were at the study, some tea. "Excuse me by chance, I found out that Mr. Adrien got shot while heading to his classes."

"Shot? How? Who shot him?" Sabine asked shocked.

"Burglars robbed a bank near by, and the police got there the shooting started and one of the ballets hit the doctor." Plagg replied.

Sabine looked at Tom. "We need to find out where he is, so we can go see him."

"Do you know where he is?" Tom asked Plagg.

"I think at the Red Cross." Plagg replied.

"Let's go see him Tom it could be something urgent." Sabine said worriedly.

"We aren't going anywhere. After what that man did canceling the wedding with our daughter, we won't even talk to him." Tom said sternly.

"How can you react like that he has been a friend of the family for years. He's a human being." Sabine replied.

"I'm sorry to disagree with you. We won't go see him or ask about him." Tom replied.

* * *

"You don't know how worried I was after finding out what happened to you. How are you?" Lila asked sitting on the bed.

"Good Lila don't worry. Luckily, nothing bad happened to me." Adrien replied.

"Either way I wanted to see you. Please forgive my ridiculous actions. I just got jealous, and that's why I said the things that I did and demanded you to kick Mari from your house." Lila said faking sadness.

"Did your dad tell you what we talked about?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Yes he said that you want to break our engagement, but I deny to believe it." Lila said softly.

Adrien sighs. "Lila I'm sorry but its the truth. I'm going to marry Mari."

"Because you feel obligated with her?" Lila asked.

"No because I love her." Adrien replied. "I just told her a moment ago, and she just accepted. We'll get married soon." Before Adrien knew it, he was slapped across the face.

* * *

"I just found out. How is he?" Ruby asked Mari at the hallway.

Mari grabbed her hands. "Don't worry he's fine."

"Is he asleep?" Ruby asked curiously.

Mari crossed her arms. "I don't know I left him to rest, but the great Lila came and walked inside the room."

"Yea the saint girlfriend who comes worried to see the future husband." Ruby replied sarcastically as she also crosses her arms.

Mari smiled and whispered in Ruby's ear really fast. "She and Adrien won't get married anymore."

Ruby blinked and looked at her confused. "What?"

"Adrien won't get married with Lila anymore because...he's going to marry me!" Mari said and the two girls squeal as Ruby hugs her.

* * *

"I'm sorry Adrien, I lost control-" Lila started.

"No I'm sorry Lila, I understand you I acted wrong with you and your family. Hopefully one day, you can forgive me." Adrien replied.

"How ironic you ask me forgiveness while you ask her marriage. What do I get with you feeling guilty? You're standing me up a few days before our wedding with the invitations already out the dress hung in my closet." Lila said desperately. "I'll be made fun of."

"Believe me, I would do anything to avoid it." Adrien replied gently.

"Than forget her and marry me." Lila said sweetly.

"I can't do it Lila. I got close to you escaping from something. Escaping from Mari but now I know that I can't do it." Adrien sighs. "Lila Mari is the only woman for me."

"You'll regret this Adrien." Lila said before standing up and leaving the room just in time to hear Ruby say something to Mari that got her madder.

"Mari you'll be very happy with my brother sister in law." Ruby said happily. Mari smiled then noticed Lila and frowned.

"She'll never be happy with him. Neither will Adrien because life will make sure you guys pay for what you did to me." With that, Lila walks away.

* * *

Maya walked up to her grandmother Audrey, who was sitting in the living room. "Grandma why haven't I seen daddy. Natalie says that he's at the Red Cross what happened to him?"

"Your dad was injured Maya." Audrey replied softly. "He got shot."

"What?! Who hurt him?" Maya asked surprised.

"This will be a secret between you and me. It was Mari." Audrey answered.

"Mari?" Maya asked shocked.

* * *

Father Carlos walked inside the room and saw Adrien sitting down. "Already up?"

"Well I feel better I prefer to be sitting up than laying down." Adrien replied with a smile.

Father Carlos looked around the room. "I thought Mari was with you."

Adrien nodded. "She was she just went to get something from the cafeteria she hasn't left my side all day."

Father Carlos chuckled. "And she says that she doesn't love you."

"Mari doesn't say that anymore father. Mari accepted that she loves me and accepted to marry me." Father Carlos looked at him shocked. "It seems like getting shot helped a lot. Mari got scared thinking I was going to die, and she realized that she loves me."

"You already told her the truth?" Father Carlos asked.

Adrien frowns. "I haven't told Mari about that yet."

"You can't marry Marinette without telling her the truth." Father Carlos stated.

"I'm afraid of losing her father it's better if I tell her later." Adrien replied.

Father Carlos shook his head. "No it has to be before."

"Father she hates the man who harmed her. She has desire to kill him. I want to earn her forgiveness with patience with kindness sacrificing my passion. I promise her that I wouldn't kiss or touch her until she says otherwise." Adrien replied.

"Your wedding with her can't happen under a lie because I won't permit it. Marinette needs to know the truth. If you don't tell her I will." Father Carlos said sternly.

"Let me be the one to tell her I just need time." Adrien replied.

"How long?" Father Carlos asked.

"4 to 5 days." Adrien said gently.

"Alright I'll give you 5 days if you don't do it by then I will be well." With that father Carlos left the room and found Mari at the hallway.

"Hay father is Adrien asleep?" Mari asked curiously.

"No he's awake you can go in. Ah talk to him I think he has something to tell you." Father Carlos said with a smile.

Mari raised an eyebrow. "What father?"

Father Carlos shrugged. "I don't know." He walked away.

Mari enters the room and sits next to Adrien. "Father Carlos just told me that you have something to tell me." Mari noticed Adrien's confused look. "Was it a lie."

Adrien sighs. "No its the truth."

"What is it then?" Mari asked curiously.

"That we're getting married the day-after tomorrow." Adrien said seriously.


	30. Chapter 30

Mari enters the room and sits next to Adrien. "Father Carlos just told me that you have something to tell me." Mari noticed Adrien's confused look. "Was it a lie."

Adrien sighs. "No its the truth."

"What is it then?" Mari asked curiously.

"That we're getting married the day-after tomorrow." Adrien said seriously.

"What?! Just like that? You're messing with me Adrien." Mari said in disbelief.

Adrien shakes his head. "No Mari I'm serious we're getting married."

"Do you really want to marry me?" Mari asked looking down with a soft smile.

Adrien lifts her chin so she's facing him. "Of course so we need to get the documents because we are going to marry both legally and by the church."

"By the church too?" Mari asked a bit surprised but happy about it.

"Yes princess." Adrien replied with a smile.

"Will I have to get a long dress to get married?" Mari asked she wasn't a fan of wearing dresses.

Adrien chuckled. "Of course princess like most brides. You will wear your white wedding dress your veil your flowers. To become my bride." Adrien rests his forehead on hers.

* * *

Tom was working in the study when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Isabella walked in. "Good evening Tom."

"Good evening Isabella do you need something?" Tom asked closing his laptop.

"Yes I'll like to talk to you." Isabella walked to the desk and sat on one of the chairs. "About your daughter Adrien and of that street rat Mari."

* * *

"You say that he was injured by a ballet? I had no idea." Fu replied to Nino's story of Dr. Agreste getting shot. "Does Mari know?"

"Yes she's at the hospital with him right now. She hasn't left his side since it happened." Nino replied.

Fu chuckles. "Just the other day she wanted to leave his side."

"She's in love with him, and she's going to marry him." Nino said sadly.

* * *

"Tom Lila is desperate." Isabella added.

Tom sighs. "We can't do anything-"

"Ye, you can, you can avoid Adrien and Mari to get married. You can claim that Adrien will give his daughter Maya a shameless mother without principles and morals. Threatening him to legally take his daughter away from him if he marries her." Isabella suggested. "She's a delinquent."

* * *

"How do you know that?" Fu asked surprised.

"Father Carlos told me a while ago. They just decided it today. The injury helped Mari realize she loves him." Nino replied looking down.

* * *

Tom looked at Isabella surprised. "What are you trying to tell me Isabella?"

"Well you could find a way fake proof. You are a Judge." Isabella replied.

"How could you think that I am capable of doing a crime?" Tom asked sternly.

Isabella stood up. "Well for your daughter who is suffering-"

"No Isabella I'm unfixable with my convictions. I won't be part of dirty work." Tom replied sternly. "I would give my life away for my daughter's happiness and punish anyone who steals it except doing illegal actions that go against my honor. Now if that was all you had to tell me, please leave me alone."

"Hopefully, you don't regret not helping Lila." With that, Isabella leaves the study.

* * *

"Everything is perfect doctor. First thing tomorrow you'll be released from the hospital." The nurse told Adrien as she closed his file.

"Thank you Miss." Adrien replied as the nurse walked out of the room.

"It's great that you are better." Mari said sitting by his side. "You know the idea that we're getting married the day-after tomorrow still doesn't stick in my mind. When everyone finds out they'll be surprised."

"Mari I want to ask you a favor don't tell anyone much less father Carlos that we're getting married the day-after tomorrow." Adrien said gently. "I want to be the one to tell father Carlos."

"Didn't you tell him earlier?" Mari asked confused.

"No I told him we were going to get married, but I didn't tell him when." Adrien said gently. " Please let me tell everyone the news."

"Alright I'll keep my mouth shut." Adrien smiled at her.

* * *

"Grandma Audrey told me that daddy got shot because Mari told someone to do it." Maya told Emilie worriedly.

"I didn't know that about your daddy, but I'm sure it wasn't anything bad. He's better now right princess?" Emilie asked her.

"I think so." Maya replied.

"You don't think it was Mari right? Remember that Mari is your friend and a good girl incapable of hurting anyone. It was most likely an accident of what happened to your daddy whom no one was to blame for especially not Mari. Plus he's not going to die so don't worry about that, and you might see him tomorrow. Now go to sleep and dream of the angels that always watch after you." Emilie said with a smile. Maya nodded and walked to the secret entrance of the secret garden.

* * *

"He said that he would do anything for you, but right now he won't do anything." Isabella said irritated. "He ended up kicking me from the study offended."

"You are telling me that Mari will get her way?" Lila asked mad.

"Not yet Audrey still has her plan to avoid the street rat and Adrian getting married." Isabella replied.

* * *

Adrien and Edward walked to a cafe the next morning. "Explain to me how you and Mari will get married tomorrow?"

"The faster I get married with Mari the better. I love her with all my strength, and I can't wait until I have her as my wife." Adrien replied with a smile.

"Did you already tell her that you are the man who destroyed her life?" Edward asked curiously.

* * *

"You know what Fu, I'm getting married with Adrien." Mari told Fu as they sat in the back garden of the Agreste household.

"I already knew that Nino told me who was told by father Carlos and to think you would always say that you would be single your whole life." Fu chuckles.

Mari blushed. "The thing is that I don't feel the same way Fu."

Natalie walks up to them holding Teddy. "Mari I brought you Teddy from the moment, he heard your voice, he started barking."

Mari took Teddy from her. "Thank you Natalie." She nodded and walked away. Mari looked at Teddy. "Guess what Teddy I'm going to marry Adrien."

* * *

Adrien sighs. "No I haven't told her yet."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You're going to start your marriage with a lie Adrien?"

"It's not a lie...I'm just hiding the truth." Adrien replied. "If I tell her she won't marry me. I prefer to earn her forgiveness first...I can't tell her yet...I can't."

"Do you think that Mari will forgive you now?" Edward asked curiously.

"No I don't think so that's why I don't want to tell her. Mari hates that jerk with all her strength." Adrien said sternly.

"If she doesn't forgive you now she won't do it later." Edward replied. "Even if you fight for her."

"Yes I'll fight for her. I'll fight to make that pain I caused to go away." Adrien said determined.

* * *

Mathew was giving Ruby a motorcycle ride though the city. During the ride he didn't pay attention to where he was going since he was distracted by Ruby that he didn't notice that he took a wrong turn. Suddenly, Ruby saw a lake in front of them. "Wacth out!" She yelled before Mathew made a sharp turn making the bike crash into a tree and the two riding it were in the ground unconscious covered in dirt blood and bruises.

* * *

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Mari asked Adrien over the phone as she laid on her bed.

Adrien smiled as he spanned side by side on his chair. "Yes princess I feel fine."

"Hay can I ask you something?" Mari asked curiously.

"Yes go ahead." Adrien replied.

"After we get married can I bring Fu to live with us?" Mari asked sweetly.

"Of course princess you can bring whoever you want." Just then the door to his office opened, and Audrey walked in. "I have a visitor we'll continue talking later." He hangs up. "What can I do for you Audrey?"

"I came to warn you that if you marry Mari you'll loose the custody of your daughter Maya." Audrey said sternly.

Adrien looked at her confused. "Why do you say that I'll loose the custody of my daughter?"

Audrey sat down on a chair. "Because I can take it away from you. You intend to give Maya a mother without principles without morals a delinquent the one responsible for everything bad that happens in our home."

"Mari has nothing to do with what happens in the house even if you make it seem like it, and even if it was true you will never take my daughter away from me so take that absurd idea away from your head." Adrien replied sternly.

"We'll see Adrien." Audrey replied with a smirk.

"You should stop threatening me because it can go against you." Adrien replied.

"I'll prove to the law that street rat is a bad influence for Maya." Audrey stands up. "Your marriage will cost you to stop living with your daughter." With that she leaves the room.

* * *

Maya was in the backyard playing with some balloons. She was trying to blow one up when Mari walked up to her. "Do you need help Maya?" Maya nodded and handed her one of her balloons. Mari took it and blew it up, but it was too much and it popped. They laughed as Mari tried again. At that moment, Maya knew that her grandmother Audrey was wrong Mari would be incapable of hurting anyone she was happy that Mari would be her new mother.

* * *

Adrien walked into the desk and found father Carlos at his desk. "Father I came to talk to you."

"I'm listening." Father Carlos replied.

Adrien sat on a chair. "I came to be honest with you father. I came to tell you that I'm marrying Mari tomorrow."

"Did you talk to her?" He asked with a serious tone.

"No and I want to beg you to not do it either before the wedding." Adrien replied.

* * *

The phone rang in the Agreste mansion, and Mari picked it up. "Hello?...yes this is the Agreste mansion...what!?...no way." Mari said panicking.

Natalie walked up to her. "What's wrong Mari?"

"Ruby." Mari whispered before going back to thr call. "She died?!"

* * *

"I promise that I'll tell her the truth after I cure her." Adrien continued. "After that trauma I caused is gone. What will you gain by unmasking me father? Mari will despise me and get as far from me as possible. The hatred will grow inside of her. She'll become bitter. I'll tell her immediately after I cure her."

Father Carlos sighs. "Well...do what you say."

"Thank you father." Adrien stands up and heads out the front door when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Adrian a tragedy happened. I just got a phone call, and it seems like Ruby was in a motorcycle accident with Mathew. I think that she's really bad or...that she already died." Mari said between sobs.

"They told you that she died?!" Adrien asked panicking.

"No but the person said that the crash was terrible, and a family member needs to go immediately." Mari replied. "She's at the Red Cross."

"I'm heading there right now." Adrien said before rushing off.

* * *

"I hoped to find you in a better state but what I see is that even though time has passed you're still sad and depressed without wanting to continue life." Elsa told Roxie as she sat next to her on her bed.

"Maybe you don't understand my pain." Roxie stated softly.

"To understand I do understand your pain, but we don't agree on what you are doing." Alix said sitting on the other side of Roxie.

"You should be more enthusiastic and understand that Roland isn't a guy that's worth it. He doesn't deserve you or your suffering." Elsa replied.

"My life surrounded him." Roxie replied.

"Well, you better forget about him Roxie. What you need to do is be the same as before. Go back to theater which you love be the Roxie as always. Without thinking about Roland, who has been a total jerk." Elsa said tying to encourage her. "I can assure you that one day a guy who is worth it will appear and treat you how you deserve it. Please stop wasting your life you'll get over him. All your friends are here to support you."

"If he treats you badly be sure that we will defend you." Alix added.

Roxie smiled. "I know you guys are right I promise to do my best to move forward." The three ladies hug.

* * *

"Poor Ruby and Mathew." Mari said crying Natalie was next to her trying to comfort her. They were currently in the living room sitting on a couch.

"Calm down Mari you don't know what state they are in." Natalie replied.

"What is this dog doing here?!" Audrey yelled walking into the living room. "And why is she crying?"

"We just found out by phone that Ruby was in an accident on the motorcycle of her friend, and it seems like both are in a bad state." Natalie replied sadly.

"Its your fault street rat that Ruby had that accident." Audrey said harshly.

"Don't tell her that-" Natalie started.

"You shut up don't get in the middle of what doesn't matter to you go to the kitchen where you belong!" Audrey shouted. Natalie stood up and walked away.

Mari stood up. "This isn't my fault."

"Of course, it is you presented that guy to her. You encourage her to go out with him and on that motorcycle. You're responsible for that accident. If only Adrien had never met you. You brought the tragedy to this house." Audrey storms off.

* * *

Edward walked up to Adrien. "What happened Adrien? How did it happen?"

Adrien sighs. "Ruby was on the motorcycle with Mathew that painter she's going out with. They lost control of the bike and...its in pieces. They will operate Ruby and Mathew is in a really bad state."

* * *

Plagg opens the door for Audrey. "Come in Mr. Tom is waiting for you."

Audrey walked in just as Lila was walking by. "Audrey a pleasure."

Audrey smiled. "I came to talk to your dad about Adrien and his daughter Maya."

Lila nodded. "Aunt Isabella already told me well I hope you have better luck than we did. How are things over there?"

Audrey sighs. "You have no idea Ruby suffered a motorcycle accident and is in a bad state. She was with that guy she met by Mari. That nobody that she's with." Audrey looks over to Plagg. "Take me to the Judge please." Plagg nodded and led her away.

Sabine walked over to Lila. "What did Audrey come for?"

"She came to talk to dad. I think she wants him to recommend her a lawyer for something she needs to fix." Lila replied.

* * *

"I have many reasons for that demand, and I can give proof and witnesses at my favor." Audrey told Judge Dupain. "What do you think?"

"That separating a father and daughter is a huge step, and it brings a huge responsibility." Tom replied.

"I accept that responsibility Judge. No matter, what I won't let a delinquent like Mari take the place of my daughter Chloe." Audrey said determined.

* * *

"You can't imagine how many times I beg my son Mathew to not buy that motorcycle, but he didn't listen to me." Elena the mother of Mathew said to Adrien as her husband tried to calm her down.

Edward walked back to the group. "How is Ruby?" Adrien asked

"The operation is over it was very delicate we need to wait. She didn't die, and the important thing was to save her life." Edward replied.

"How is Mathew?" Adrien asked again.

"He's in a very bad state." That made Elena cry harder.

* * *

"Adrian still has the idea of marrying Mari?" Tom asked curiously.

Audrey nodded. "He has it decided Judge, but I'm sure that when he realizes that he'll loose his daughter, he'll cancel that wedding and if he doesn't I'll take the girl away from him. Mari is a terrible influence for Maya. She's a delinquent vague thief. Chloe wouldn't forgive me if I didn't do anything."

"Alright Audrey I'll give you the contact information of a good friend of mine so you can put your demand." He hands her a business card.

"Obviously, you as Judge can choose with justice knowing that girl the way that you do." Audrey replied.

Tom looked at her. "If the case goes to my hands, we'll see Audrey."

* * *

Adrien walked into the house, and Mari ran to him. "How is Ruby?"

"She was operated and she hasn't awaken yet from the amnesia. Now we need to wait to see how she reacts through the doctors think she'll react alright." Adrien replied.

Mari sighs in relief. "And Mathew?"

Adrien sighs. "Well he's in a bad state. He's alive, but the doctors don't know if he'll survive."

"It's all my fault. Ruby met Mathew because of me. He's a good person, but he's just like me. If I haven't introduced the two at least Ruby would be fine. I'm to blame for everything bad that happens in this house." She hugs him.

Adrien returns the hug. "Don't blame yourself Mari you're not responsible for anything." They broke the hug. "Princess because of what happened with Ruby, I couldn't get the documents we need for the wedding."

Mari smiled. "Don't worry if we don't get married tomorrow we'll just get married another day."

"What about on Saturday?" Adrien suggested. Mari nodded.

"Do you still insist in getting married with her?" Audrey asked furiously as she walked over to them.

Adrien looked at her. "Yes Audrey I'm marrying her on Saturday."

Audrey puts her hands on her hips. "Than Maya and I will leave the house. I already talked to a lawyer and put a demand against you. If you don't break up with this one and kick her from the house you'll have to give up on Maya so choose."

"I don't need to choose anything Audrey. I'm marrying Mari and Maya will always be by my side because she's my daughter, and no one will take her away." Adrien replied harshly.

"The law will." Audrey said before walking away.

"You know what Adrien its best you don't marry me." Mari said softly.

Maya ran in the house. "Daddy! Daddy!" Adrien bends down to her level. "There's a car outside and inside Is mommy! I saw her its mommy."


	31. Chapter 31

Maya was returning home from a play date with a friend one of the maids was walking her back home, and as they were waiting for the gate to be opened, she saw a red car across the street and in the driver side was her...not believing it, she ran in the house. "Daddy! Daddy!" Adrien bends down to her level. "There's a car outside and inside Is mommy! I saw her its mommy."

Adrien looked at her then at Mari then back at her. "Maya that can't be your mommy is in heaven and coming from heaven is impossible."

"I don't know what she did to come from heaven, but she's outside daddy. Here I'll show you." Maya pulled Adrien's good hand and dragged him out of the house Mari went behind them. Once they got to the front gate the car was gone and Maya frowned disappointed as Adrien led her back inside the house. "Daddy I saw her. I saw mommy."

Adrien sighs. "Maya that can't be."

"If you don't want to believe me than don't, but I saw her." Maya knew that he wasn't going to believe her, but she knew who would. "Daddy is it true you're marrying Mari?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes dear on Saturday."

"Great I need to find a dress." She runs up the stairs leaving Adrien and Mari confused.

Adrien decided to respond to what Mari said to him before Maya came. "Princess you are worth more to me than what you think, and the more people push you down the more I want to make you happy."

Mari shakes her head. "It will be worst for you just let me go, and I'll continue rolling in the streets."

"Don't be silly you're in my arms, and you'll stay there." Adrien puts his good hand on her cheek. "I'll never let go of you because I don't want to loose you. Plus we're getting married on Saturday and no one not even you could separate us."

* * *

"I saw mommy today." Maya told Emilie.

"Where? How?" Emilio asked surprised.

"She was in front of the house I was coming back from a play date but daddy didn't want to believe me." Maya said sadly. "I even took him to see for himself but when we get there she wasn't there anymore."

"If you saw her than I believe you. She's probably trying to figure things out from her family but understand that it's difficult for your dad to accept that she is alive since she was assumed dead for months now. Wait for a few days to see what happens with your mom. Until then don't insist that you saw her even if its true soon everyone will know that you were right." Emma suggested.

* * *

The next day. Sabine and Isabella were eating in the garden. "Did you find out about the accident, Dr. Agreste sister suffered?" Plagg asked as he served them. "She almost died." Sabine was surprised.

* * *

Elsa walked into the hospital. She found out about the accident and was worried about Mathew and her cousin Ruby. Some of the others Roland Alix and now her husband Michael did came too, but with the fact that they don't let anyone but family visit them. They had nothing to do there. She stayed since she could at least see Ruby and maybe Mathew a little later.

* * *

Maya was getting off the bus at her school when she saw the car with her mom inside. Excited she started squealing and jumping up and down calling to her mom and even started running to it but the principal caught her before she could cross the street.

"Where are you going Maya?" She asked surprised.

"There's my mom." Maya said pointing to the car that was driving away.

* * *

Adrien walked into Ruby's room where Edward was already. Being a doctor he was allowed to be in there. "How is she?" Adrien asked.

"She's starting to get conscious." Edward replied.

Adrien walked next to Ruby and touches her hand. "Ruby."

Ruby starts opening her eyes slowly and smiled at him. "Adri." She touched her chin then realised that her whole head was covered in bandages she started to panic. "What happened to me?!" Adrien trief to calm her down, but it was difficult. "What happened to my face Adri?"

"It is unknown yet but everything will be fine." Adrien replied.

"Adrien what about Mathew he didn't die right?" Ruby asked panicking even more. "I want to see him."

"He's alive please calm down." Adrien said softly as he put an arm around her in a hug.

* * *

Elsa walked into Mathew's room and saw his mother by his side. "How is he?" Elsa asked softly.

Elena looked at her in tears. "Bad but I still have hope. I can't think that my son my only son could die." Elsa gently hugged her as Elena cried harder.

* * *

"How sad to what happened to Ruby unfortunately, her friend is worse." Edward said as he and Adrien walked down the hallway of the hospital.

"Let's prey to God that both of them come out well." Adrien replied. "I have to go for a moment keep an eye on my sister Ruby. I will call you later it's urgent for me to get the documents for my wedding with Mari. Which, by the way, was moved to Saturday." Adrien walked away.

* * *

"How's the girl." Fu asked Nino who was reading the news about the accident Ruby Agreste had.

"It says very bad." Nino replied.

"I wonder how poor Mari is doing she cares about that girl a lot." Fu replied as he continued his work. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Adrien Agreste walked in, and Nino stood up crossing his arms. "Dr. Agreste we were just talking about your sister. How is she?"

"Good morning and bad but the risk of death is gone." Adrien replied

"Well I'm glad that she's doing better what brings you here?" Fu asked curiously.

"I came to see if you have any documents of Mari. It's for the wedding which is on Saturday." Adrien said with a smile.

"I'll see what I can find wait here." Fu walked to his bedroom as Nino just glared at Adrien.

Fu soon came back with a document and handed it to Adrien. Adrien thanked him before leaving the house and to his car. While he was driving he got a call from Maya's school. It was the principal who wanted to inform him about the incident that happened that morning. "What's wrong with my daughter?" Adrien asked concern. "Yes, the same thing happened to her yesterday. Is she still not calm?...I'll go immediately to the school thank you." Adrien hangs up and heads to the school.

* * *

Mari walked into Ruby's room and sat on a chair next to the bed. Ruby opened her eyes slowly and turned to face her with a sad smile. "Mari."

"Please forgive me Ruby." Mari gently grabs her hand. "Its my fault that you're like this. That's what everyone says since I introduced Mathew to you."

"Don't listen to them its not true. Mari how is my face?" Ruby asked concern.

"I don't know your whole head is covered in bandages." Mari replied.

"The horror must be under them. I'm most likely deformed." Ruby replied tearing up. "I just know it."

"You can't know that." Mari replied comforting her.

* * *

"You're going to call me a liar, but I saw mommy again. She was outside the school inside the same car." Maya said sadly as she was in Adrien's arms.

"What happened excidly Mrs. Mack?" Adrien asked the principal.

"A group of girls were getting off the bus and entering the school. Maya didn't out of no where she was heading to the streets so I stopped her, and she pointed in front where based on her was her mom. Like Maya said there was a woman in the car, and I would say it was her doctor." Mrs. Mack stated.

"Are you sure the woman you saw was my wife?" Adrien asked shocked.

"Well 100% sure no." Mrs. Mack replied. "I only saw her from far away, and it looked like your wife or at least looked like her."

"My wife is dead Mrs. Mack." Adrien reminded her.

Mrs. Mack nodded. "That's what makes me doubt."

* * *

"Mari Mathew could die if...he's not already dead." Ruby said in tears. "I asked for him and wanted to see him, but Adrien didn't want to let me. Please investigate Mari ask for him and promise me if he's dead you won't hide it from me."

"Alright I promise plus I don't know how to lie." Mari left the room and asked a nurse about the state of Mathew after getting the information she went back to Ruby's room. "He's alive badly shaped but alive." Ruby sighs in relief.

* * *

"Understand Maya it's impossible that it was your mommy. She died, and we need to accept that she won't come back " Adrien said as they were walking to the house.

"You heard Mrs. Mack, she also thinks it was mommy." Maya said sadly.

"It must have been someone who looked just like her." He bends to her level. "Dear there were no problems between the two of us. We understood each other and care for each other. I want to tell you that we can't let your grandma Audrey separate us."

* * *

"You know Ruby I have something to tell you I'm marrying your brother on Saturday. Of course, I'm not enthusiastic because you're here but Adrien says we need to get married as soon as possible that way we can avoid people messing with me. It will just be the wedding no party either way we should wait until you are better." Mari said more talking to herself than with her.

"Don't wait for me Mari the sooner you get married with my brother the better before your happiness is stolen." Ruby replied with a smile.

* * *

"Dear you are a piece of my sky. If I loose you, it would be as if I lost a piece of me. Your grandmother Audrey once tried to put you against me saying I was the caused of that accident, but I told you what really happened and you believed me, and it needs to stay like that. Your mommy died, I don't doubt that you saw someone that looks like her, but it can't be her." Maya smiles with a nod and hugged him.

* * *

A young lady gets off from a taxi and thanks the driver for giving her suitcase. She looks around the neighborhood and starts walking. She sees a young man wearing a red cap hearing music using headphones. She gently taps his shoulder. He takes his headphones off and looks at her. "Excuse me I'm lost can you help me find this address?" She shows him the address on her phone.

He looks at it. "Oh it's this apartment complex first door to the left need help?"

"No thank you." She starts walking not believing that this was the place. She walked inside the apartment complex and went to the first door to the left and knocked. A few moments later, the door opens revealing Marlena.

Marlena looks at the girl in front of her surprised. "Alya?"

* * *

"We walked a lot and brought so many things." Mari said amused. Adrien and her just got back from shopping for wedding things, especially for Mari.

"It seems a lot to you because you rarely had anything, but you won't be missing anything anymore from material stuff and much less from love because you'll be my wife soon." Adrien hands her a box. "Here I got you this." Mari opened it and saw that it was a snow globe just like the one she has but a bit different she smiles at him.

* * *

Alya walked into the small apartment looking around before facing Marlena. "You live here?"

Marlena nodded. "I have been having economic problems, so I had to move-"

"No mom you didn't move this is the same address as always! You made me think it was a house in a nice part of the city but no. Can you explain?" Alya asked angerly.

Marlena starts to tear up. "I lied to you Alya."

Alya slowly nodded. "Since when."

Marlena looks down. "Since always Alya since I sent you to the school."

"So your money your big house your servants your cars. Everything was a lie?!" Marlena slowly nodded.

* * *

"Today is the day Fu." Mari said happily. It was Saturday morning, and Mari couldn't be happier.

Fu nodded. "Yea but hey you haven't shown me your dress yet."

"Oh that's right." Mari runs to her closet grabs all the stuff she needs and lays them carefully on the bed. "Here's the dress veil flowers earrings and shoes. Adrien picked them all by himself and when he showed them to me, I could feel all the blood rising to my face." Mari's smile fades a bit. "I'm scared."

Fu looked at her concern. "Why are you scared do you want to get married or not?"

"I do I'm scared but at the same time I can feel my heart beat fast, and I want to be happy I want to love and be loved." Mari replied.

Fu smiled. "I'm sure you will." Mari's smile returns and she hugs him.

* * *

Adrien was doing the Treadmill in the gym when Edward walked up to him. "Keys to happiness." He said handing Adrien some keys.

Adrien smiled as he stops the Treadmill. "Thanks Edward."

"Why the sudden decision to go to LA?" Edward asked curiously.

"I want to take Mari away from here for a while. With the mess of Audrey and my daughter. Of course, it will only be for a few days because of Ruby. Plus...I want there to be some intimacy between Mari and I." Adrien replied.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "But you said-"

Adrien nodded. "That I won't touch her until she tells me otherwise."

* * *

Maybe you can help me father so my daughter can understand." Marlena told father Carlos as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I'll try my best." Father Carlos replied.

"Look there she comes." Marlena said as Alya walked up to them. "Dear this is father Carlos, he's a great friend to everyone in the neighborhood."

"Good morning father." Alya said politely.

"So you are Alya the daughter Marlena loves with all her heart and who she sacrificed everything for? You are now a young woman a prepared girl cultured sure about herself. Tell me how many languages do you know?" Father Carlos asked.

"Three French English and Spanish." Alya replied.

"Very well you look very beautiful you seem as if you come from a wealthy family you know how to dress, and it seems like you have good manners. Haven't you thought that everything you are and know you owe to your mother? Have you thought of how much she had to sacrifice to pay for that school you went to?"

"I would have preferred that mom hasn't sacrificed anything." Alya admitted.

"But she wanted to do it. Mothers want their kids to have what they couldn't so they can reach higher than them. In their kids, mothers achieve their dreams. You found a poor humbled woman and that disappeared you so much that you sentence your mother." Father Carlos continued.

"What hurt me was the lie. Why did she have me living as a rich girl while she was suffering?" Alya asked tearing up. "I would prefer to be with her."

"Now you are with her and its the moment to show your gratitude. Marlena has suffered a lot will you punish her with your dislove? Is that what she will receive for everyone she has done for you? Is that the prize you will give her?" Father Carlos replied sternly.

Alya bursted out crying. "Mom!" She goes over to her and hugs her.

* * *

Adrien went to see Ruby before he got ready for the wedding. Ruby wished him good luck and assured him not to worry about her. Adrien smiled and hugged her before heading out the door.

* * *

"I was stalling for this moment but...your son won't be able to walk again." The doctor told Mathew's parents, and Elena bursts out crying hearing that.

* * *

"Natalie do you know if Mari is ready? Let her know that I'm already here and to hurry so we aren't late to the wedding. It's going to be at 6." Edward told Natalie with a smile.

"I'll let her know." Natalie walks up the stairs and gently opens Mari's door. "Mari Edward is downstairs he says to hurry so you aren't late to the church."

"Tell him I'm almost ready, and I'll be down soon. Natalie remember to take care of Teddy while I'm gone." Mari's voice was heard from inside.

"Of course Mari." Natalie replied with a smile.


	32. Chapter 32

Everyone who was invited to the wedding were already in the church waiting for the bride to come. Since Adrien only invited his family, who was only Maya since Ruby was in the hospital and Audrey wouldn't dare to come, and closest friends, who were Edward and Stella since Jake would've been invited by Mari anyway, the church was packed by everyone who cared for Mari, which was basically everyone in the neighborhood even Nino came even though he didn't want to be there he would always support Mari.

Edward came in the church and stood next to Adrien since he was the best man. "Here comes the bride." He announced.

Soon the doors opened and Mari came in with Fu walking her down the aisle. Adrien became speechless seeing Mari in her wedding dress. It was a simple long strapless dress and yet Mari made it work. She had her hair down and curly. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and yet she looked amazing.

"That's Mari." Marlena whispered to Alya.

'She looks really pretty mom." Alya whispered back.

Fu handed Mari over to Adrien before going to his seat. The two just stared at each other with huge smiles.

* * *

Mathew opened his eyes slowly and saw his mom next to him preying. "M-mom?"

Elena looked at him with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Everything hurts I had an accident in the motorcycle right?" His mom slowly nodded. "And Ruby? Is she okay?"

"She's also injured but she'll get better you got it worse. She's in this hospital too." His mom replied softly.

"Have you seen her?" Mathew asked.

She shakes her head. "I don't even know her, plus I didn't want to separate from your side."

"I need to see her." He tries to get up as his mom tries to push him back gently. During the struggle, he realised something. "My legs I can't feel them! It's like I don't have them!" He starts to panic that Elena had to call her husband to help her calm him down.

* * *

"Look what you get for getting on motorcycles." Audrey said to Ruby. She was visiting her with Lila. "Of course, Mari is to blame."

Lila nodded. "If Mari didn't introduce you to that guy you wouldn't be here right now."

"I don't regret meeting Mathew." Ruby replied. "I love him and he loves me."

"But will he survive?" Lila asked.

Ruby started tearing up. "Don't cry you must have a lot of stitches." Audrey said emotionless.

"When will the bandages be removed?" Lila asked. "Did they do plastic surgery?"

"I don't know." Ruby said overwhelmed. "I haven't asked Adrien."

"Your brother isn't affected by what happened to you. He's getting married with Mari." Audrey stated.

"But you must be happy to get her as a sister in law." Lila stated.

"Let's go Lila." Audrey said standing up and leaving the room with Lila.

* * *

Once Lila got home, she Isabella and Sabine went to the garden. "They must be getting married right now." Lila said sternly. "To think Adrien chose the same day we were supposed to get married to marry her."

"That man acted like the worst." Isabella added.

"Yes he left me in ridiculous." Lila replied.

"You find being left in ridiculous more important than the pain of losing him?" Sabine asked.

"I won't continue suffering because he dislikes me." Lila said harshly.

"Well you are fortunate for having that dominance over your feeling." Sabine stated.

"No one likes being made fun of Sabine. Adrien did this to Lila purposely." Isabella replied harshly. "That's why he's getting married with that delinquent."

* * *

Mari and Adrien put their wedding rings on each other with their smiles still on their faces.

"If there's anyone against this wedding between Adrien and Marinette speak now or forever keep your peace." Father Carlos said and of course no one spoke up.

* * *

"Adrian can't love that vague girl." Lila stated.

"Love doesn't look at status Lila. When your dad fell in love with me, I was just his secretary while he was a high-status lawyer." Sabine replied.

"Don't compare." Isabella said shaking her head.

"I'm not comparing I'm just saying that love goes beyond the physical and material, and even if it makes mistakes the heart always knows how to choose." Sabine replied.

* * *

"By the name God, I declare you husband and wife." Everyone stood up and cheered for the newlyweds.

Fu walked over to Mari and hugged her before taking out a necklace with a ladybug. "I got you this so you will always have luck no matter where you go." Fu said putting it around her neck.

"Thank you Fu." Mari said sweetly.

Fu then turned to face Adrien. "Make her happy because I'll hunt you if you don't."

Adrien chuckled before feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to see father Carlos. "You owe me one make her happy." He said with a smile.

"Congratulations." A young woman told Mari as she looked at her not knowing who she was.

"This is my daughter Alya." Marlena explained.

"Oh she came back well thank you." Mari replied as they hugged.

Suddenly, someone shouted. "Hay shouldn't the bride and groom share a kiss?"

Everyone agreed and started cheering them on. Adrien looked at Mari with an eyebrow raised as she took a small breath and slowly nodded. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Maya smiled looking at them and happy to have Mari as her stepmother, but she wondered what will happen when her mom came back.

* * *

Once Adrien and Mari got to LA Adrien took them to Edward's house there. Edward let them stay there for the honeymoon. "What do you think?" Adrien asked once inside the house.

"Its cool." Mari replied with a smile.

* * *

Ruby couldn't help but think about the accident making her tear up. Suddenly, the door to her room opened and a middle-aged woman walked in. "Ruby?"

Ruby looked at her. "Yes who are you?"

"I'm Mathew's mother." The woman replied.

"How is he?" Ruby asked concern.

"Well dear Mathew asked me to come. He told me that you are his girlfriend." Mathew's mom replied with a smile.

"Do they allow him to get up? Can he visit me?" Ruby asked curiously.

* * *

Adrien led Mari to the balcony to show her the view of the beach and ocean. "Look at the waves." Mari said amazed as she rubbed her arms.

"Are you cold?" Adrien asked.

"A little." Mari replied.

"We can go back inside if you want." He said getting closer to her.

"N-no, not yet." Mari said softly taking a step back.

"Don't fear me princess learn to understand the care I have for you. That I can be happy just with the sweet moments I have with you. I won't ask you to give me anything you don't want to. I promised, and I'll keep it." As Adrien spoke he put his hand on her cheek. "Of course, I do admit I have a desire for you."

"Thank you Adrien." Mari said with a smile. "So you won't force me to do anything?"

"No all I get is what you give me." Adrien replied.

"What if I don't because I'm embarrassed?" Mari asked curiously.

"Well even if you don't tell me by words you'll tell me by your eyes." Adrien stated softly.

* * *

"Actually no I don't want him to see me like this." Ruby said sadly. "Please tell him I'm not allowed visitors nor can I leave but tell him I'm okay and please don't tell him I have my face like this when my bandages are off, I'll go see him."

"Alright." She replied.

"Also tell him actually no I will." Ruby grabs a pencil before writing something in a notepad and handing it to her.

Elena took the note to Mathew, and he smiled as he read it. "She says that she loves me, and that she hopes that I get better soon. You didn't tell her how I am right?" She shakes her head. "If she finds out I'm like this without being able to walk she'll leave me. What would Ruby do with a disabled? She's young, and she would want to live I would just be in her way but what did you think she's pretty right?"

* * *

Adrien and Mari walked back inside the house. "You said that when I wanted you to kiss me; you would see it in my eyes right?"

"Yes I said something like that." Adrien replied with a smile.

"What...do you see now?" Mari asked softly. Adrien looked into her eyes and slowly leaned in giving her a soft kiss the start of an amazing night that they will have.

* * *

"Won't you answer me mom? Isn't Ruby beautiful?" Mathew asked again.

"Yes sweetheart Ruby is beautiful." Elena said lying since she has never seen how Ruby looks but she made a promise she had to keep it. "She seems like a good girl."

"She's pure I had many girlfriends, and no one can compare to Ruby that's why I love her." Mathew said with a smile.

* * *

"I would have called you but my headache from seeing that street rat going to the church dressed as a bride just went away." Audrey said frustrated over the phone. "They got married already."

"Well I imagine that with how she is she looked horrible as s bride." Lila said irritated.

"I hate to admit it, but she didn't look to bad the dress was simple, but she made it work." Audrey said sitting on her bed.

"And you didn't achieve anything with your threat." Lila said harshly. "Since Adrien still got married with Mari."

"Either way I'm still going to take Maya away from him. I already talked to my lawyer to make an order immediately. When those two come back they'll be suprise to see me and Maya gone." Audrey said with a smirk.

* * *

"I hope I haven't done a mistake. I think that if you put Marinette in Dr. Agreste path, it was for an act of love and forgiveness. Hopefully when Marinette knows the truth. She forgives him. Unite them in their love." Father Carlos preyed.

* * *

Ruby felt a tap on her shoulder, she opened her eyes to see Edward next to her. "Edward I was waiting for you to come."

"Why?" Edward asked curiously.

"I want to ask you some questions. What do I have in the face what happened to me?" Ruby asked softly.

"You suffered bruises in important parts." Edward replied.

"Will I be deformed?" Ruby asked concern.

"The doctor who operated you did all he could, and he did a good job." Edward replied.

"That's not what I asked you will I be deformed?" Ruby asked again.

"You need to wait until your bandages are taken off." Edward answered. Ruby sighed fearing he would say that.

* * *

Maya was playing with Teddy and ended up in her dad's room. "Well Teddy until she comes back you'll stay with me. Hopefully, they come back soon." What Maya didn't know was that there was a figure in the shadows watching her.

* * *

The next-day Lila wakes Isabella up. "It's 6 in the morning what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. You don't know how furious I am thinking that Adrien, and the street rat are together happily and laughing at me." Lila said irritated. "I don't know how I let a marriage like that slip away, but I need to find a new target, in case we are discovered."

"I have one Edward Adrien's friend." Isabella said. Lila smiled at the idea.

* * *

It was morning and Mari started having her nighttime again. She started breathing heavily and moving around. The dream was the same as always and nearing the end she started screaming but there was one thing that was different in the end Mari finally saw the face of the man, and it was...Mari opened her eyes and saw the same face looking down at her worriedly. Mari sat up and backed away panicking.

"Did you have the nightmares again?" Adrien asked concern.

"In my dream, I saw the face of the man, and it was you Adrien! It was you!" Mari yelled crying.


	33. Chapter 33

It was morning, and Mari started having her nighttime again. She started breathing heavily and moving around. The dream was the same as always and nearing the end she started screaming but there was one thing that was different in the end Mari finally saw the face of the man, and it was...Mari opened her eyes and saw the same face looking down at her worriedly. Mari sat up and backed away panicking.

"Did you have the nightmares again?" Adrien asked concern.

"In my dream, I saw the face of the man, and it was you Adrien! It was you!" Mari yelled crying.

Adrien tries to touch her shoulder, but Mari moves away from him again and backs up to a wall. "Let me explain." Adrien said gently slowly stepping closer to her.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mari yelled moving past him and running out from the room and apartment.

"Mari wait!" Adrien yelled after her as he quickly put some pants on before running after her.

Mari ran through the beach in her nightgown breathing heavily. "It can't be it can't be." She stops running out of breath, and she hears Adrien calling her name in the background. "In my dream, I saw Adrien's face." She goes on her knees. 'I must have put his face there because Adrien isn't like that man." Mari saw a shadow in front of her she looked up and saw Adrien. As he went on his knees too Mari put her hands on his cheeks." I saw your face, but he wasn't like you.' Mari put her hands down. "He didn't talk like you about love." She takes his hands. "And his hands only did harm. He was so different from you. Why did I see your face?"

Adrien holds back his tears. "Mari I-"

"It couldn't be you. How could I think that if I love you while I despise that man? No it can't be you but why did I put your face in the nightmare? Why?" Mari hugs him, and he hugs her back tearing up. After a while, Mari breaks the hug. "I feel embarrassed for thinking that. Please forgive me for yelling like a crazy woman for you not to touch me and for running off. I was just in shock seeing your face as that jerk. I don't want to dream that anymore Adrien. Remember that I wanted to know who that jerk was? Not anymore now that I can love with the soul. Now that I'm happy I don't want to turn back to how I used to be. I want to be full of love the love you taught me." The whole time Adrien was quiet and Mari saw the sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

"Miss I want to see the doctor that did the operation on me." Ruby told the nurse who brought her breakfast. "I need to know when my bandages will be taken off."

"I actually came to tell you that the doctor will take your bandages off this evening." The nurse replied. Ruby smiled happily.

* * *

"Hold me Adrien...why aren't you doing it? It's about what I said right? Forget about my nightmare and cue me, so I don't have it again I know that you'll be able to." Mari said softly.

Adrien shakes his head. "No Mari I can't"

"You're mad at me right? Please forgive me." Mari said sweetly.

"No it's you that needs to forgive me." Adrien replied.

Mari looked at him confused. "Me? Forgive you for what if you have only done good things and even saved me from jail twice. You taught me to love and made me your wife."

Adrien slowly nodded. "Something told me that I owed you, and you're my wife thanks to a lie." Mari looked at him confused again. "Mari now it's me who is scared." He said tearing up. "Scared that you won't forgive me, and I'm afraid that my love and the love that has grown inside you won't be enough to defeat the hate and that this dream that could last forever breaks...if only one night a few years ago, I wouldn't have come across a field drunk and find a poor powerless teenage girl...I'm afried my regret and guilt aren't enough...Mari you're nightmare isn't just imaginary...the face of that man was mine..." Mari grasps and covers her month. "The man of your nightmare is me."

"You're a heartless coward!" Mari yells harshly.

"I deserve everything you say. I deserve your hate." Adrien said in tears now.

"YES, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Mari throws sand at him before standing up and running off. She bursted out in tears and falls back on her knees.

A few minutes pass before Adrien walks behind her. "Mari-"

"Go away I don't want to see you." Mari said not looking at him.

Adrien goes on his knees. "Let me explain."

Mari turns to face him. "Since when do you know it was me! Tell me!"

"Since I took you to my office, and you told me about your past." Adrien replied.

"And you still let me marry you and have our wedding night?!" Mari pushes him to the ground.

Adrien sits back up. "Mari I knew that if I told you the truth you would reject me, and I wanted an opportunity to repair my wrong doing and for you to forgive me."

"ME forgive you? NEVER!" Mari yells.

Adrien looks at her sadly. "Mari I love you."

"And I hate you! I hate you. I hate you!" Mari starts hitting his chest multiple times before stopping and looks at him sadly. "I thought you were good I believed in you. I loved you. I who was afraid of a man's touch, and it was you all along. You lied to me."

"To save our love. Mari behind that terrible truth is a sweet and beautiful one. The truth of my love for you. After last night, you should know to what point and how I love you. Not by a love of instinct but with a sweet and pure love. Look in my eyes and tell me that you can see what my love is asking you for. Please forgive me." Adrien said softly.

* * *

Mathew wrote a note to Ruby and handed it to his mom. "Please hand it to Ruby mom."

Elena nodded. 'Sure dear but please eat your breakfast." Mathew nodded as Elena left the room and went into Ruby's room. "Good morning Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "Good Morning."

"My son sends you this." Elena hands her the note.

Ruby takes it and reads it. "It says 'Good Morning how was your night' it doesn't say anything else. How is he doing Mrs. Elena?"

"The same." Elena simply replied.

"The same good? Has he gotten up yet?" Ruby asked. "Is he able to walk yet?"

"He's fine and no, he hasn't gotten up yet neither has he started walking." Elena said a bit nervously.

"Remember what I have asked you. Don't let him come see me. This evening my bandages will be taken off, and I'll be able to go see him and he will be able to see me too." Ruby said with a smile.

* * *

"My love doesn't tell you anything? Is it not enough for you to forgive me? Mari I really feel guilty is my regret not enough?" Adrien asked looking at her.

"I can't love you anymore." Mari simply said.

"Don't say that you still love me." Adrien said softly.

"It would've been better that you never told me the truth that I never knew you were him." Mari replied sadly.

Adrien shakes his head. "No I couldn't keep hiding that, please forgive me."

He reaches for her hand, but Mari moves back. "Don't touch me."

She stands and started to walk away, but she doesn't take more than 2 steps before she collapses to the ground unconscious. Adrien hurried to her side. "MARI?!" With no answer from her he picks her up and runs back to the apartment and lays her on the bed. Mari starts to get conscious again. "Mari." She looks at him and jumps a bit startled. "Do you feel bad?" She dorsn't answer, and he touches her forehead. "You have a high fever we need to put that down. I'm going to get some medicine." Adrien quickly puts a shirt on and runs off.

Mari gets up and drags herself to the edge of the bed and sits up. She sees one of the flowers of her bouquet, and she picks it up. "It's dying just like my love that only lasted one night." Mari remembers when she first officially met Adrien and starts crying. "God why did you put him in my path again? Why did you make me love him? You know I can't forgive him...he will come back I don't want him to find me here. I don't want to see him again." She stands up and ran out from the apartment. Mari walked down a sidewalk and stopped a woman walking pass. "Excess me Mrs. do you know where the airport is?"

"Four blocks away." The woman replied.

Mari takes off the ladybug necklace Fu gave her. "How much will you give me for this?"

"You want to go home?" Mari nodded. "Keep your necklace you seem like a nice girl. I'll help you get home."

* * *

"Mari I brought you-" Adrien started walking to the room, but once he didn't see her; he looks inside the bathroom. "Mari." He went back to the room. "She left." He ran out and searches for her even calling the police to look for her. After hours of searching, he goes back to the apartment with sadness. He picks up the flower she threw before she ran off, and he sat on the ground leaning back on the bed. He started crying silently. "Where could she be? Where?" He grabs his phone and calls the police again. "Officer it's Adrien Agreste again could you find something?...A plane ticket with her name on it to Paris?...Thank you." He hung up. "She went back to French."

* * *

"What can I do for you Lila?" Edward asked Lila when she entered his office.

"I had a desire to talk with someone, and I thought of you?" Lila said sitting on a chair.

"Well, the woman who just left was my last patient, so I'm all ears." Edward replied.

"That's good...so have you heard of Adrien? I heard that he's staying at an apartment you have in LA for his honeymoon..." Lila said softly.

Edward nodded. "Yes but he hasn't contacted with me."

"If only you knew how I am feeling. Knowing Adrien married that girl ripped me apart." Lila said faking sadness. "He abandoned me to marry her. He didn't care about my pain or embarrassment."

"I understand how you feel something similar or even worse happened to me since I was abounded in the church on my wedding day." Lila slowly nodded. "The worst part is that Adrien might not be happy with Mari."

Lila looks at him confused. "Why?"

Edward shakes his head. "Sorry it's intimate stuff between the two that I can't reveal. Something that happen in both their lives in the pass."

* * *

Adrien walks inside Ruby's room. "Hay Adri what are you doing here and Mari?"

"I'm here to see you, and Mari is still in LA." Adrien replied not wanting to tell her what happen.

"You left her by herself the day after the wedding? No way go back to her what about the honeymoon?" Ruby asked.

"I'll return tonight and there will be time for that later right now there are more important things like your health." Adrien replied.

"You don't need to worry about me. I have to pay for my own mistakes and no one else." Ruby replied

The doctor walks in. "Ready for the bandages to be taken of?" He asked with a smile.

"So soon?" Adrien asked surprised.

"Yes it's the first one so let's get started." The doctor gently starts unwrapping the bandages.

* * *

Mari walked inside her old home Fu's house crying. Fu who was organizing teas for some clients looked at her confused. "Mari? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Mari didn't answer she just hugged him.

* * *

"And we are done taking the bandages of." The doctors said taking the last strand of bandages off.

The doctor the nurse and even Adrien just stared at her for a moment. "Why are you looking at me like that? What do I have in the face?!" Ruby asked desperately. Adrien went to her side trying to calm her down so the doctor could clean her face.

* * *

"Weren't you in LA?" Fu asked confused and worried for her. "What are you doing here in Paris? And your husband?"

"I don't know." Mari simply replied sitting down on a chair still in tears.

Fu also sat down. "Please tell me what happened."

"I abandoned Adrien." Mari confessed.

"Don't tell me you already had problems." Fu said surprised.

"I can't stay with him Fu. He's a cruel jerk." Mari said crying harder.

"What was the argument with your husband about?" Fu asked curiously.

"Remember my nightmare Fu?" He nodded. "Remember that it was about a man chasing me and harming me?" Fu nodded again. "Well it wasn't just a nightmare it happened in real life." Fu looked at her shocked. "The nightmare is what happened to me a few years ago before I met you. I couldn't remember his face, I would wake up before seeing it, but now I did. I had the nightmare in LA, and I saw his face. It was him. It was Adrien Agreste."

"Why didn't you tell me before that your dream was real?" Fu asked hugging her again.

"Because I was embarrassed and the worse part is that he knew, and he still let me marry him without telling me the truth. That's what hurts me the most for that I will never forgive him ever." Mari said looking down.

* * *

"How did it go with Edward?" Isabella asked once Lila returned.

"Good I confirmed that they are in LA at an apartment he has there. Though I saw him worried about the marriage between Adrien and the street rat. He was starting to talk before stopping himself, but it seems something dedicated happened before the marriage what do you think it is?" Lila asked.

Isabella shrugged. "Who knows but either way we should let Audrey know."

* * *

"Doctor I worry about her face." Adrien said to the doctor as they left Ruby's room.

"The process will be long and difficult, but hopefully she will be the same as before." The doctor replied.

* * *

The phone rang in the Agreste household, and Audrey answered. "Hello?" There was no answer. "Who's calling?...Chloe?...Chloe is that you?" Audrey asked, but the line gets cut.

* * *

Maya was drawing in the back garden when Adrien walked up to her. "How's my little princess?"

Maya looked up and smiled. "DADDY!" She stands up and hugs him. "You came back...but where's Mari?" She asked curiously.

"She might not come back." Adrien replied honestly.

Maya frowned. "No please bring her back she's my new mom now."

* * *

Sabine sat on her knitting chair reading the words of her latest blanket that read 'don't forget about me.' Tom looked up from the book he was reading. "What's wrong dear? Why so sad?"

"You know better than anyone Tom. It's about everything spoken about poor Mari. That she's a thief whom stole Lila's boyfriend and so on all to torment her. " Sabine replied looking up at him.

"And like always you're on her side instead of defending Lila, who is your daughter." Tom replied.

"Well now to top it up Audrey speaks bad about her, and I don't find that fair." Sabine said sternly. "I think I got to know Mari well while she was living with us, and I have a different view of her than Lila Isabella, and Audrey have of her. She was always sincere and sweet to me. Incapable of hurting anyone."

"You should be the first to be against her and support your daughter who was abandoned." Tom said.

"Forgive me Tom but I can't. I don't know why but I could never be against her much less let her know." Sabine said honestly. "I sometimes feel Lila so harsh so demanding that it cost me to think she's my actual daughter."

* * *

"With the tea you just drank, you will feel much better you should rest too." Fu told Msri sitting next to her as she laid on her bed.

Mari nodded. "It is best that I forget about him." She took her wedding ring off and threw it across the room. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "It must be him." Mari said worriedly.

"Than I won't answer." Fu replied.

"No open it but if it's him tell him you don't know anything about me." Mari replied. Fu nodded and left her room to open the door.

Once the door is open Adrien walked inside. "Is Mari here?"


	34. Chapter 34

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "It must be him." Mari said worriedly.

"Than I won't answer." Fu replied.

"No open it but if it's him tell him you don't know anything about me." Mari replied. Fu nodded and left her room to open the door.

Once the door is open Adrien walked inside. "Is Mari here?"

* * *

"What Adrien came to Paris in the middle of his honeymoon?" Lila asked Audrey over the phone.

"Yes to see Ruby." Audrey replied.

"And he left the street rat in LA?" Lila asked curiously.

"Yes weird but he returned and spoke with Maya." Audrey replied.

"Ask her about Adrien and the street rat." Isabella whispered besides Lila.

"Hay Audrey do you know if Adrien and Mari know each other for a long time?" Lila asked.

"No they know each other since he became her protector." Audrey replied.

* * *

"No I don't know where Mari is." Fu replied. "Wasn't she with you?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes she was Fu but she left, and I thought she came here."

'Maybe she's at your house." Fu suggested.

Adrien shakes his head. "No she's not there."

Fu raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something?" Adrien asked.

"Something must have happened if a wife leaves her husband the day after the wedding." Fu replied.

Adrien sighs. "We had an argument and she returned to Paris by plane. If she comes Fu, please call me." Adrien hands him a business card.

"Mr. Fu my mom made you-" Alya started while walking in the house but stops when seeing Asrien.

"I'll be waiting for your call Fu good night." Adrien walks out from the house.

"HE LEFT." Fu calls out.

Mari walks out from her room, and Alya is surprised to see her. "Mari what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"She's heartbroken." Fu replied for her.

"I thought she would be happy with her marriage." Alya replied.

"That marriage only lasted for one day...Mari did you even eat anything today?" Fu asked.

'Mom asked me to bring this homemade Salmon and Shrimp Quiche." Alya replied putting the tray on the table.

Fu nodded. "I'll serve you a plate Mari."

Mari shakes her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Doesn't matter you need to eat.' Fu said sternly before heading to the kitchen.

"Mari this could be just an argument, and you will return to him tomorrow." Alya said encouraging.

"No Alya, never." Mari said sadly.

* * *

"How did you rest dear?" Fu asked the next day as Mari walked to the kitchen.

"Good." Mari said softly. A knock is heard and Mari tense up. "It's him he's back. Wait until I hide." Mari hurries and hides in the bathroom.

Fu opens the door and sees Nino. "Hay son. What are you doing here so early?"

"I know Mari is here." Nino said

"Let him in Fu." Mari said from inside the house. Nino walks in as Mari leaves the bathroom. "Who told you I came back?" She asked.

"Alya I bumped into her, and she told me you came back. Is it true you broke up with Dr. Agreste, and you don't want to see him again?" Mari nodded. "Why?"

"I can't tell you." She replied, and Nino nodded respecting her privacy.

* * *

Ruby touches her face, which was bandaged again. She couldn't wait anymore she had to know what she looked like. She slowly got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. Once she was facing the mirror, she started removing the bandages slowly. Little by little she saw her face, and once she was done she saw her face covered by marks that looked like bruises but even darker. She started crying and screening 'no' over and over.

* * *

The phone ranged in Adrien's clinic and Jake answers. "Hello?"

"Who's speaking?" The person on the other line asked.

"I'm Jake at your service. How can I help you?" Jake replied.

"Yow work with the doctor?" The person asked.

"I'm his intern, I started working here not so long ago. Are you one of his patients?" Jake asked.

'Yes I have been his patient for a while, but I've been trying to contact him all weekend but couldn't." The person replied.

"Well, the reason is that he got married this weekend do you want to leave a message, in case he contacts us?" Jake asked.

"No thank you; I prefer to wait...hay could you tell me who he got married to?" The person asked curious.

"With a young woman named Mari." Jake replied.

* * *

"Sit done dear." Father Carlos said to Mari, who was visiting. "I'm surprised to see you here and your husband?"

"Remember the man of my nightmare?" He nodded. "It's him it's Adrien."

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"I had the nightmare yesterday, and I saw his face Adrien's face. I started acting like a mad woman then I thought I was wrong and put his face, I told him then he confessed that it was him. I started acting worse knowing it was him who harmed me. The worst part is that he knew all along." Mari said softly.

Suddenly, Adrien walks through the doors, and Mari quickly stands up. "I finally found you Mari."

"Why were you looking for me. I left for a reason. Did you expect me to stay by your side so you could harm me more?" Mari asked sarcastically.

"We need to talk-" Adrien started.

"NO WE DON'T! Father tell him to leave kick him out." Mari said sternly.

* * *

The person started laughing. "Tell me Mari is the same humble young woman raise by the Agreste tea maker?"

"Yes but what's funny about that?" Jake asked.

"No I was laughing about something else anyway tell him Mrs...Star called thank you." The person hangs up.

"Who was it Jake?" Stella asked

"A woman who says is a patient of Dr. Agreste named Mrs. Star." Jake replied.

"She must be a patient of years since I have never met her in the time I have worked here." Stella looks at the computer. "Her name doesn't even show up."

Jake shugged. "She had a wierd reaction when I told her the doctor got married and when I told him Mari's name she started laughing though she said she was laughing at something else."

"Well that's suprising." Stella replied.

* * *

Ruby returns to her room still in shock of what she saw that she has started having a nervous breakdown covering her face. Elsa and Roxie walked in and saw the state she was in Roxie went to find a nurse while Elsa tried to calm her down. The nurse walks in and goes over to her. "What's wrong Miss Ruby?" Ruby looks up and Elsa plus Roxie are shocked seeing the state of her face.

* * *

"Mari you can't act like a teenager to face a dedicated situation between us." Adrien said sternly before looking at Father Carlos. "Father I know I am to blame for this but please tell her to talk to me."

"Why would I listen to you to suffer more? No thank you that's why I don't want to see you again." Mari said putting her hands on her hips. "After knowing the truth, I don't love you anymore."

"I'm sorry but I can't go between this." Father Carlos replied.

* * *

"Look how late it is, and you don't even have your backpack." Audrey said to Maya as she walked her down the stairs.

"Classes start late today." Maya replied.

"Alright hay Maya when you talked with your dad yesterday. What did he tell you about me?" Audrey asked curiously.

"Nothing he told me Mari might not come back, but I begged him to bring her back since even though my mom might come back Mari is now my mom too." Maya said sadly.

Audrey was happy to hear that the street rat might not come back, but she was upset that Maya still sided for her and worst of all that she was calling her as her mom.

* * *

"Calm down Ruby." Roxie said softly as she, and Elsa hugged her the nurse has left to get the doctor.

Elena walked in and went over to her. "Dear why are you like this." She asked worried seeing the state she was in.

* * *

"Mari you know that I didn't force you; I was willing to wait, but you accepted it." Adrien said gently.

"Why did you lie to me?" Mari asked. "Why did you hide the truth from me?"

"Mari I beg you-" Adrien started.

"Don't beg me Adrien, we are over. Don't ask me to forgive you or for me to go back with you...Don't look for me again." Mari said tearing up and walking away. She looks back at him for a few seconds before leaving the church.

* * *

"I was thinking could Adrien have something to do with Mari's nightmare?" Isabela asked Lila as they relaxed near the pool.

"I don't think so because Audrey, who knows everything said they met the day of the delegation." Lila replied.

"Than what could've happened between them on their wedding night?" Isabella asked curiously.

"We shouldn't worry about it the truth will come out sooner or later and if not, we will find it out." Lila said smirking.

Isabella saw Sabine walking up to them. "Here comes your mom, I'll leave you with her since her bad mood has me bored." Lila snickers as Isabela stood up and walked away waving at Sabine as she does.

Sabine sits on the chair next to Lila's. "Will you go see Adrien's sister?" Lila nodded. "Is she better?"

"I think so." Lila said emotionless.

Sabine raises an eyebrow. "You talk about that situation very sternly. Ruby has nothing to do with your issues with-"

"It's something stronger than me. I can't stand that Adrien left me for that girl. My wedding was ready a very good wedding with a handsome and rich doctor." Lila said sternly.

"You sound like you only wanted to marry Adrien Agreste only because of interests Lila." Sabine replied.

"You didn't marry a poor guy right?" Lila said sarcastically. "The son of a rich family."

"When I met and fell in love with your dad, I didn't know his economy status." Sabine replied.

"How lucky you gain all of this." Lila gusters to their surroundings. "But I lived in misery with necessarities thanks to you abandoning me."

"How can you say that while knowing how bad I feel for abandoning you." Sabine said feeling hurt.

"I'm telling you that so you don't criticize me. Keep it present so you understand my feelings." Lila said sternly.

"You can't Imagine how sorry I am that my error also influenced your attitude." Sabine replied.

"Don't be tragic mom, I'm not bad all I want is what I never had to belong to sociality. money I can spend. Is that a crime?" Lila asked sternly.

Sabine shakes her head. "No it's not a crime."

Lila phone rings and she answers. "Hello?"

"It's me Lila and I have good news for you. Adrien slept at home last night meaning he left the street rat alone at LA." Audrey said laughing.

* * *

Adrien walks in Ruby's room and sees her face unbandaged and Roxie plus Elsa with her. "Good thing you're her Ruby isn't doing so well." Elsa said to him.

"I saw my face." Ruby said tearing up as he goes to hug her. "I'm a monster."

* * *

"Did you see father Carlos dear." Fu asked Mari once she arrived home and she just nodded.

Alya who was also there walked closer to her with a smile. "Mari I'm glad you're here now I have someone to talk to. Since no one in the neighborhood talks to me when I greet them, they just ignore me. I think it's because no one knows me. Do you want to be my friend Mari?" Mari nodded with a smile.

There was a knock on the door, and Fu opened it revealing Nino with a bouquet of pink roses and a big heart lollipop. He walks in and hands them to Mari. "These are for you."

* * *

"Do you know why?" Lila asked Audrey over the phone.

"No I just found out a while ago." Audrey replied. "He told Maya that the street rat might not come back to the house. Something must have happened between the two if he left her there. I'll let you know if I find out something more."

"Perfect thanks for calling." Lila hung up with a smile.

"What's going on?" Sabine asked.

"It seems that Adrien slept at his house last night." Lila replied.

"What's particular about that?" Sabine asked curiously.

"He slept there alone and Mari in LA." Lila smirks. "Something happened between the two, and I'll find out what."

* * *

"Well I should go see you later Mari." Alya said before walking out the house.

"Thank you." Mari said to Nino with a sad smile.

* * *

Lila walked inside Isabela's room. "Guess who called me."

"Who?" Isabella asked.

"Audrey to tell me that Adrien slept here in Paris last night and the street rat stayed in LA. Audrey doesn't know why, but she told me that Adrien told Maya that Mari might not go back to the house." Lila replied. "Now I'll have a chance, so I'm going to see Ruby."

Isabella nodded. "You might bump into Adrien there."

* * *

"Look at me Adri, I'm a monster." Ruby said in tears.

"You won't stay like that they will do plastic surgery on you." Adrien said gently.

"Why didn't they do it before?" Ruby said defenselessly.

"To safe you, your life was more important." Adrien replied.

"They should have let me die, I won't be the same like I was before the accident." Ruby said sadly. "No one will care for me Adri not even Mathew. Imagine what his reaction will be when he sees me like this."

"Don't say that little sister, I don't want to see you in this state. I'll solve this right now I'll talk with a friend of mine that is a great plastic surgeon for him to take your case. I'll be right back." He stands kisses her forehead and leaves the room.

A moment later, Lila walks inside the room and closes the door, but once she sees Ruby's face she flinches back in shock. Ruby hides her face under the sheets ashamed.

* * *

"Mari I know it's soon, but I hope in a few months you can remember what happened with Adrien Agreste without pain." Nino said encouraging her.

"I don't know Nino." Mari said softly.

"I'm sure if you want I can help you with a divorce at least you decided to break it off before anything permanent happened." Nino replied.

"Something permanent did happen Nino. Adrien and I...slept together." Mari said looking down.

* * *

"Please forgive me Ruby, I was just surprised." Lila said to Ruby trying to calm her down. "Here have some water." She hands her a glass of water that was on the bedside table, but Ruby shakes her head no. "Than I'll stay here until you calm down." She puts the cup back down.

"Ruby I talked with-" Adrien started as he walked inside the room but stops seeing Lila. Lila moves aside and Adrien walked up to Ruby. "I talked to my friend, and he'll take your case. He's amazing you'll see that everything will be okay so don't cry anymore."

"I'm sorry Adrien you must feel bad about this." Lila said from behind him. "This happening to ruin your happy marriage. but tell me could you reach that happiness that you hoped with Mari?" Adrien turns to her and stares at her intensely. He takes her hand and drags her outside Ruby's room. "Why don't you answer me?"

"Because I'm not in the mood." Adrien replied.

"Where did you leave Mari?" Lila asked.

"In LA." He simply said.

"I worry for you because besides what happened to your little sister something tells me that you aren't happy and believe it or not I want you to be happy. Why don't you say anything?" Lila asked.

"Parden me Lila but I don't want to talk about that or anything that isn't about my sister Ruby." He said before walking back inside Ruby's room. She was asleep, so he sat on a chair next to her bed.

Just than Edward walks inside the room. "How's Ruby?"

"She saw her face so imagine how she is." Adrien replied. "There's no way of calming her down."

"How sad...did you find Mari?" Edward asked.

Adrien nodded. "Yes with Father Carlos. She doesn't want to see me or have anything to do with me."

"Give her time Adrien." Edward said encouraging him.

"It's not a matter of time Edward. She hates me with all her soul." Adrien said sadly.

"She loves you Adrien love can't just disappear into thin air. Will you not fight for her?" Edward asked him.

* * *

Afther hours of talking Nino and Mari walked down the stairs of the apartment complex. "I need to go now." Nino said, and Mari nodded. "Mari does Father Carlos know what happened between you and Adrien?"

Mari nodded. "I went to tell him, but Adrien arrived wanting to talk with me and begging me to go back with him."

"What will you do?" Nino asked curiously.

Suddenly, Adrien walked up to them. "Mari I want to talk with you. Without witnesses and for the last time. It's up to you if you want to hear me."


	35. Chapter 35

After hours of talking Nino and Mari walked down the stairs of the apartment complex. "I need to go now." Nino said, and Mari nodded. "Mari does Father Carlos know what happened between you and Adrien?"

Mari nodded. "I went to tell him, but Adrien arrived wanting to talk with me and begging me to go back with him."

"What will you do?" Nino asked curiously.

Suddenly, Adrien walked up to them. "Mari I want to talk with you. Without witnesses and for the last time. It's up to you if you want to hear me."

Mari thinks about it and slowly nodded. "Alright." She looks at Nino. "Can you leave us alone please?" Nino nodded and walked away. "Alright whatever you want to tell me do it now and straight after leave." She said sternly.

* * *

"Now what's wrong Sabine?" Tom asked a teary-eyed Sabine, who was sitting on a chair in their room putting candy in small bags. "You're too quiet."

"I'm just making candy bags for my girls of the orphanage." Sabine replied.

"That's not all." Tom sits next to her. "What's wrong? Is it that girl again?"

Sabine shakes her head. "No it's not about Mari It's about Lila."

* * *

"Mari believe me; I didn't lie because of cruelty but because to give time so you could know me better. Of who I really am, and so you could forgive me." Adrien stated. "Mari I was the first to blame myself for what I did. I always felt regret in my conscience. I thought God put you in my path, so I could have the opportunity to be forgiven. I wanted you to learn how to love to forget and forgive."

Mari crosses her arms. "I only learned one of those three things how to love." Adrien steps closer to her. "Don't get near me...I don't know about forget and forgive. You know why? Because before you taught me how to love you taught me something else...how to hate. It's in my heart head blood and vains this body that you humiliate that night."

Adrien looks down. "But you love me." He looks up at her. "You loved me yesterday and you still love me."

"I love Adrien." Mari replied.

Adrien looks at her confused. "Mari I am Adrien."

Mari shakes her head. "No the Adrien I loved doesn't exist. You know who does."

"No Mari the real Adrien is in front of you begging you to forgive him. The caring one that doesn't want to hurt you." Adrien said pleadingly.

"I don't see him; I see the other one. The cruel jerk who harms people. A line was crossed and now we are going our separate ways. Oh and Fu will go bring Teddy from your house. If that's all you had to tell me, please leave." Adrien sighs and starts walking away. He turns and looks at her for a few seconds before finally walking out the apartment complex. Mari runs up the stairs to the house, and she goes to her room and plops on her bed in tears.

* * *

"It hurts that she threw it at my face that I abandoned her. She knows I regret separating myself from her. She knows how much I suffered she didn't have to remind me." Sabine said in tears. "Her life wasn't as bad as she says. Isabella gave her everything she needed. Of course not our love but it doesn't seem to matter to her. I think losing her love for herself matters more."

"You are being unfair she can't stand that Adrien preferred Mari. That girl stole her boyfriend." Tom replied.

"I'm glad you can defend her Tom. Love doesn't blind me. I see a lot of flaws in her, even if I know I'm to blame." Tom hugs her.

* * *

Somehow Lila got Edward to take her to dinner, and she knew this was her chance to get information out of him. "Um...I heard that Adrien and Mari aren't doing so well."

Edward nodded. "It seems like they are having problems."

"How is that they are having problems if they just got married?" Lila asked.

Edward shrugged. "I'm not sure I just know that Mari disappeared and Adrien found her here in Paris, but she doesn't want to talk to him. Let's talk about something else are you still upset?"

Lila nodded. "Yes and you?" He nodded, and she put her hand on top of his. "Then we have to cheer each other right?" She said a bit flirty but when he doesn't answer she moves her hand away. "You haven't forgotten about Elsa right?"

"No, not yet?" He replied.

* * *

"Will dad sleep here again?" Maya asked her grandma Audrey.

"Who knows Maya." Audrey replied.

"I hope he brings Mari." Maya said with hope.

"If he does we'll have to leave this house." Audrey said sternly. "If your dad brings that street rat here the law orders you to leave his side. She's a bad influence."

"Leave?! No grandma." Maya hugs her. "I don't want to go this is my house."

Adrien walks inside the house and hears what Maya said. "Good evening." Audrey and Maya turn and look at Adrien.

* * *

Lila walks inside the Dupain house and goes to the living room where everyone else was. "How is Ruby." Sabine asked her.

"Hideous...okay that sounded bad but her face is deformed. That's what she gets for listening to Mari. By the way her marriage with Adrien isn't going so well they already got separated." Lila said hiding her happiness.

* * *

"Go to your room Maya and get ready for bed." Audrey told Maya. She nodded and hugged her dad goodnight before walking up the stairs.

"Why are you trying to put Maya against me?'' Adrien asked.

"You know why I don't want that street rat in this house." Audrey said sternly.

Adrien took a big breath. "You don't need to worry Audrey Mari isn't coming back but not because of you, but because she doesn't want to she abandoned me. You can be satisfied."

* * *

Fu walked back to the house from taking an order of teas to one of his clients and saw Mari sitting at the table looking down. "What's wrong dear?"

Mari looked up. "Adrien was here but he won't come back I told him I wanted nothing to do with him, and I think he finally got it and I won't see him again."

"Don't be sad dear you need to cheer up and be the same Mari as before." Fu said hugging her.

"I don't know if I can Fu my life is worth nothing now." Mari replied in tears.

"Don't say that." Fu said sternly.

"But it's true...Fu, I want you to go to the Agreste household tomorrow and get Teddy for me and nothing else. He's the only thing I left there that is worth it. Also if you see Maya, please tell her that I'm sorry, and that I'll miss her." Fu nodded.

* * *

"Look what you got for being with that guy." It was the next day, and Audrey was visiting Ruby seeing the state of her face for the first time. "If you only listened to me. When will you get operated?"

"I don't know the doctor said I would need a lot of operations." Ruby replied. "How's Maya?"

"She's fine don't worry about her...has Mari come to see you?" Audrey asked, and Ruby shook her head no. "Did you know that your brother and her got separated?"

Ruby laughed softly. "That's not true."

"Yes it's true she abandoned him and wants nothing to do with him." Ruby was surprised at the news. "Your brother has been staying home alone. Do you know the reason why?" Ruby shakes her head no. "Well I'll see what I can find out and let you know. I need to go now get better." Audrey leaves the room.

* * *

"Most men are jerks Mari, and I should know They just think about themselves. They are the most selfish being in the world." As Marlena was rambling on Mari stayed quiet doing the laundry. "I'm just rambling and you're so quiet. My point is that if you love Adrien you should give him another chance don't forget that you're his wife."

Mari shakes her head. "I can't forgive him."

* * *

"Are you always alone Ruby does no one come to visit you?" Sabine asked Ruby as she was visiting her.

"Adrien comes everyday and some friends come too. Audrey also comes, but I would prefer if she didn't she always complains about something." Ruby laughs softly.

"You can also count on me. When they operate you let me know you'll most likely need someone to stay during the nights." Sabine said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Sabine, I honestly thought you would be mad at me for what happened between Adrien and Lila." Ruby said honestly.

"I won't deny that it did hurt but what can we do that's how life works." Sabine replied. "I wouldn't want to leave, but I have some things to take care of. Don't forget to call if you need me but I'll come again anyway."

"Thank you for coming." Sabine nodded and as she headed to the door Adrien walked in.

* * *

Father Carlos walked inside Fu's house. "Good morning."

"Good morning father." Mari replied as she was folding the laundry. Fu was out delivering some orders and getting Teddy for her.

"I want to talk with you Marinette." Father Carlos said with a smile. "How are you feeling Marinette?"

"Heartbroken Father." Mari said sadly.

"There's a solution for that forgiveness. You need to get back together with your husband Marinette." Father Carlos replied softly.

"You know what he did, and you're asking me to do that?!" Mari said sternly.

* * *

"I came to see Ruby for a moment, but I need to go now?" Sabine said to Adrien.

"Thank you for coming." Adrien replied. Sabine nodded and left the room.

Ruby smiled. "She's so nice she even offered to stay the night after I am operated."

Adrien smiled too. "I even thought she wouldn't speak to me. How are you doing?"

"Better I talked with your friend over the phone and he encouraged me though this." Ruby replied. "I'm worried about you; I see you sad...is it true that Mari left you?"

* * *

"I might not be the person that should tell you this, but you should consider it." Father Carlos said gently. "I feel him sincere. He wanted to be out of your life."

"He should have done that." Mari said harshly.

"You need to forgive him Marinette. I convinced him that you went back to his life after the incident because God was giving him the opportunity for you to forgive him." Father Carlos replied.

"You knew this before I did and didn't tell me anything? Why?" Mari asked teary eyed.

* * *

"Who told you Ruby?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Audrey." Adrien sighs. "Why did she abandon you? You guys were in love."

"I prefer not to talk about it right now maybe another day when it doesn't hurt." Adrien said sadly.

"So it's for good?" Ruby asked sadly and Adrien nodded.

* * *

Maya got out from her school bus, and as it drove away she saw the red car with her mom inside. She started squealing and after making sure there were no passing cars she ran to the car. The closer she got the more she could tell that it was her mom. "Mommy!" She climbed the railing of the car and hugged her mom though the open window.

Chloe broke the hug and smiled. "Yes Maya it's me."

"I knew it I'm going to tell daddy." Maya said happily as she started to get down from the car.

"No wait." Chloe stops her. "I want you to hear me carefully. I want us to talk about him. I want you to understand that your dad is a jerk who wanted to kill me." Maya's smile faded hearing that.

* * *

"Yes I should have told you, but I didn't think your hatred was strong enough not to forgive that was my mistake. That's why I beg you now to go back to his side." Father Carlos replied.

"You can't ask me that I can't forgive Adrien." Mari replied. "To forgive might be easy for you father and the saints but not for me. I'm just a girl who suffered a lot that doesn't believe in forgetting forgiving and much less in love!"

* * *

Lila was walking to Ruby's room when she bumps into Adrien. "Hay I came to visit Ruby." Adrien nodded and was about to walk pass her. "I was confirmed that you are having problems in your marriage. I'm sorry even though you abandoned me doesn't mean I keep a grudge I know how to forgive. Be well Adrien." Lila walks away holding back a smirk.

* * *

Fu stood in front of the Agreste household when Audrey walks out. "So you're here to get the street rat's dog?'

Fu nodded. "Yes ma'am and the dog's name is Teddy."

"I know there was a problem between her and Dr. Adrien Agreste." Audrey replied. "Why would the worthless girl dump him?"

Fu got fed up with this woman insulting his dear Mari. "Maybe because he was capable of chasing Mari as a teenager drunk and humiliated her as a woman." He covers his mouth after realizing what he said.

Audrey looked at him shocked. "What did you say?"

* * *

"Your dad is bad Maya. He harmed me a lot." Chloe added.

"Grandma Emilie says he's good." Maya replied.

"What would your grandma Emilie say if she died a while ago." Chloe said.

"She comes and goes from heaven, and she told me you would come back." Maya answered.

Chloe smiled. "Well don't believe everything your grandma Emilie says he's her son, she has to defend him but I your mother am telling you that he's a jerk. He made sure that I disappeared in the ocean, so I couldn't come back to be with you and that way he could marry Mari. He did marry her right?" Maya nodded. "The same Mari who would bring Fu's tea." Maya nodded again. "Well, they were both together when I was here. They both planned my death, but you know what Maya, I will come back and ask your dad why did he wanted to kill me tell your dad that."

* * *

Lila sat next to Ruby bored Ruby was writing a message on a notepad, and Lila was confused who wrote notes these days. A woman walked in and went besides Ruby. "Good afternoon."

Lila smiled and stood up happy to get to leave. "Well Ruby you're not alone so I'll go now. Get well." Lila leaves the room.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Good how is Mathew?" Ruby asked.

"Unsettled he wants to know news about you, and of course he wants to come see you." Elena replied.

"Don't let him come I just finished a message for him." Ruby hands her a note.

Elena took the note. "Ruby are you sure about what you're doing?" She asked knowing what the note said.

Ruby nodded. "There's no other way."

Elena smiled sadly and left the room and went to her son's room. Once inside she handed the note to him, and he took it with a smile. However, the farther he read the more his smile faded.

* * *

Nino visited Mari later that day, and they talked for hours. "You know Father Carlos came to talk to me today. He wants me to forgive Adrien and to go back to him."

"Well I would advise you to do whatever your heart wants." Nino replied. He loves Mari but he just wants to see her happy even if not with him.

* * *

"Adrien was capable of..." Audrey couldn't finish her thoughts since Adrien walked up to them. "Adrien you were capable of humiliating Mari as a woman? You are a...you are a JERK!" Audrey storms back inside the house.

"What are you doing here Fu besides reminding me of my faults." Adrien asked.

* * *

"Read it mom." Mathew said handing the note back to her.

Elena read it out loud. "I was released, I'm leaving the hospital. I think it would be best to beak up and not see each other again. I'm sorry, but I understand that I can't stay with you."

"She broke up with me. Does Ruby know I'm disabled?" Elena shook her head no. "She didn't even come to see me." Mathew said in tears.

* * *

"I only came to get Teddy for Mari but then this ma'am started insulting her, and I got fed up and told her everything I'm sorry I know it's not my business." Fu replied even though Adrien hurted Mari, he could tell Adrien was hurting too with all of this.

Adrien nodded. "Fu tell Mari that I'm willing to keep my promise to do whatever she wants. Tell her if she wants her freedom back to let me know...so we can go through the divorce."


	36. Chapter 36

"I only came to get Teddy for Mari but then this ma'am started insulting her, and I got fed up and told her everything I'm sorry I know it's not my business." Fu replied even though Adrien hurted Mari, he could tell Adrien was hurting too with all of this.

Adrien nodded. "Fu tell Mari that I'm willing to keep my promise to do whatever she wants. Tell her if she wants her freedom back to let me know...so we can go through the divorce."

* * *

"At least you're eating now." Nino said watching Mari eating her lunch.

"I'm only doing it because you told me, but I'm not hungry." Mari replied.

"Surprised!" Fu said walking in holding Teddy. "Look who's back."

"Teddy!" Mari stood up and took him. "How are you dear friend." Mari looks at him carefully. "You're not hurt I thought with me gone something would happened to you. Who gave him to you Fu?"

"Natalie but first came the woman who's always in a bad mood then your husband appeared." Fu replied. "He has a message for you...he said that if you want your freedom to let him know so the process of getting a divorce can start." Mari frowns and took a deep breath.

* * *

"I'm telling you that they well separate. The thing is serious Adrien is heartbroken." Lila told Isabella as they sat down on a bench at the back garden.

"Why did she dump him?" Isabella asked curiously.

"That I don't know I couldn't find out since Adrien won't talk about it." Lila replied. "Even though she dumped him Mari's victory lasted for a short amount of time, but I'll assure you something Adrien will come back to me."

* * *

Nino looks at Mari. "If that's what you want I can help you pay for a lawyer."

"But I would feel ashamed letting you pay for everything." Mari replied looking down.

"You're my friend it's no problem at all." Nino replied. Mari slowly nodded

* * *

Adrien sat on a couch at the living room thinking about Mari when he noticed Maya looking at him hiding behind a wall. "Maya come here." Maya walks over to him looking down, and Adrien was worried for her. "Maya look at me." Maya looks up with tears in her eyes. Adrien picked her up and put her on her lap. "What did they tell you about me this time dear."

"My mom...my mom said that you wanted her to disappear in the ocean, so she couldn't come back to us, and you could marry Mari." Maya said crying at that point.

* * *

"Mathew the doctor says that you can't stay laying down." Elena informed her son. "It can bring you bad consequences."

"What else can happen." Mathew said sarcastically. "Why don't you leave me alone. I don't want to get up. I can't walk what do you expect from me to drag myself in the ground? What you should do is take me out from this hospital if there's nothing else they can do and take me back to my house." Just then a nurse came in with a wheelchair, and a nerve broke inside of Mathew. "Take that thing away from here TAKE IT OUT!"

* * *

"Your grandma Audrey told you that?" Adrien asked curiously.

"No mom did." Maya replied.

"Dear that can't be your mom is in heaven-" Adrien started.

"No she's on earth. I saw her today and talked to her. She said that she would come back and ask you why did you want to kill her." Maya said a bit harsher than she meant to.

"Dear I never wanted to kill your mom or harm her." Adrien told her honestly.

Overwhelmed and not knowing who to believe Maya got off Adrien's lap and ran upstairs. Furious Adrien went to Audrey's room.

Audrey got up from her bed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What did you tell Maya? What ridiculous thing did you tell her against me?" Adrien asked with anger.

"I didn't tell her anything that you didn't already know. Actually much less than what I know." Audrey said crossing her arms.

"Lies you told her that I wanted her mom to disappear in the ocean, so she could never come back. That her mom will come soon to ask me why I wanted to kill her." Adrien replied harshly. "The worst part is that you convinced her that her mom told her all of that. Audrey how could you be capable of harming a child like that!"

* * *

"Mari now that Nino isn't here I need to tell you something. I told Audrey what happened between you and Adrien." Fu confessed. "She started insulting you and it just slipped."

Mari covered her face. "Fu why did you tell her she'll use this to make his life miserable."

Fu looked at her. "You still care for him don't you."

"No it just that you don't know her she is capable of anything to mess with people." Mari replied. frustrated for no reason she goes to her room and plops on her bed.

* * *

"I repeat that I didn't tell Maya any of that." Audrey replied harshly.

"Than who would?!" Adrien asked. "Maya insisted that her mom told her but we both know that Chloe died."

"That's what we think my daughter's body never showed up. It could be true that Maya talked with her mom that Chloe is alive." Audrey replied. "She could also be inventing it or dreaming it like when she says that she talks with her grandma Emilie. I'm not capable of hurting my granddaughter. Like I now know how you are capable of hurting people." Adrien glares at her and walks away.

* * *

Mathew stares at the wheelchair that was still in his room for an hour now. "What is it still doing here. I want it out mom, I WANT IT GONE I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I WANT IT OUT!" Just than Adrien walks inside the room hearing Mathew's yells from outside. "You won't get me to sit on that wheelchair."

Elena sees Adrien and takes him outside to talk. "My son doesn't want to live anymore. Your sister Ruby sent him a note saying that everything was over between them. Mathew thinks that she left the hospital and left him because he is disabled, and he doesn't know about your sister's state, and that's why he's like this."

"We need to calm him down." Adrien said starting to walk back to the room.

Elena grabs his arm. "What will you do doctor?"

"Tell him the truth." Adrien replied before walking back inside Mathew's room.

* * *

Maya went to the secret garden in tears. "Grandma Emilie, please appear don't leave me alone."

Emilie appears. "I see you are sad and desperated what's wrong?"

Maya hugs her. "I saw mom today and talked to her. She told me that daddy is a jerk, and he tried to drown her, so she couldn't come back to us. That way, he could marry Mari. Daddy says he didn't try that when I told him, and I don't know who to believe."

Emilie sat on a bench and sat Maya on her lap. "My poor son you shouldn't have told him. I have told you that your daddy is good and would never hurt anyone purposely much less kill." Maya buried her face and nodded but still in tears.

* * *

"Mathew you need to face reality." Adrien said once inside the room.

"I will never use that wheelchair." Mathew replied. "I'll be useless anyway I can't walk."

"That is if you accept failure. You shouldn't or you will stay in bed for the rest of your life. You have a future ahead of you." Adrien stated.

"Why should I fight? Your sister left me because I'm disabled." Mathew added. "She left the hospital and sent me a note dumping me."

Adrien shakes his head. "Mathew my sister didn't leave the hospital. Ruby is still in her room, and she'll stay there for a long time. You want to know why she broke up with you? Because thanks to the incident my sister's face is disformed." Mathew couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She has no idea that you are disabled. Mathew it would be really sad if you guys also lost your love for each other. It's the only thing you guys have left the rest is gone because of the accident. Hopefully the love doesn't die too."

* * *

The next-day Mari and Fu were having breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Mari tensed up thinking that it could be Adrien. Fu opened the door and saw a man wearing a black suit and holding a briefcase. "Does Mari live here?" The man asked.

"Yes she lives here." Fu replied.

"Can I talk with her?" The man added.

"For what?" Fu asked.

"The young man Nino Lahiffe hired me. I'm the lawyer Mr. Sparks at your service. I'm here about the divorce." Mr. Sparks said with a smile.

"One moment please." Fu went over to Mari. "Dear it's the lawyer Nino hired for your divorce. What do we do?"

* * *

Mathew couldn't stop thinking about Ruby, and he knew that he had to see her. He looked at the wheelchair and took a deep breath before pushing the wheelchair closer to him. He took the bed sheets off him and with all with all his strength he dragged himself to the edge of the bed. It was difficult since he couldn't move his legs at all. He was close in sitting on the chair when the chair moved back a bit, and he fell to the ground. He took another deep breath and tried again dragging himself up to the chair. It took a while, but he managed to get on the chair. He left his room and asked a nurse where Ruby's room was. Once he was told which room it was he went inside the room and saw Ruby sleeping. He went beside her bed and saw the state of her face. Tearing up feeling it was his fault he took her hand.

* * *

"Fu told Audrey what I did to Mari in the past. When I got home, he had already told her, so I couldn't stop him from saying anything." Adrien told Edward as they were in Edward's office. "Now I'm paying the consequences Maya is starting to be against me because Audrey is giving her bad views about me."

"Don't let her talk to Audrey." Edward replied.

"You think I haven't tried that Edward? It was for no use." Adrien replied.

"And Mari?" Edward asked.

"I haven't seen her but I let her know by Fu that whenever she wants we'll get divorced." Adrien stated.

* * *

"Nino told me that you want to get divorced." Mr. Sparks said as he sat down at a couch. Mari slowly nodded as she sat across from him and Fu sat next to her. "How long were you married."

"Like about four days." Mari simply replied. "Actually, my husband and I only had one night of marriage."

Mr. Sparks looked at her surprised. "And can you explain why? It's important for a divorce."

Fu looked at Mari. "It seems that you will have to tell him dear." Mari nodded and told the lawyer everything.

Mr. Sparks nodded. "I'll take care of everything you just have to worry about when it's time to talk with the judge." He took out a form and showed it to her. "I just need you to sign this so the prosses can officially start." Mari stared at the paper, and her breathing stopped for a second, and she felt like it was getting hot in the room. "Do you not want to get a divorce anymore?" Mr. Sparks asked seeing her reaction. Mari slowly nodded and took a deep breath before signing her name.

* * *

"Now tell me I'm anxious to know what you found out." Lila said to Audrey. They were currently at a restaurant.

"Something happened between Adrien and the street rat in the past. A few years ago without knowing her humiliated Mari as a woman." Audrey replied, and Lila looked at her shocked.

* * *

Roland looked over at Elsa, who arrived at the theater late for rehearsal. "Well about time, I had to skip some scenes to be able to have our rehearsal."

Elsa sighed. "Sorry I went to visit my cousin and Mathew and got struck in traffic."

Roland nodded. "How are they and did you see my rival your cousin."

"Without hope and no but he isn't your rival anymore even though they just got married it seems like Adrien and Mari are getting divorced." Elsa replied.

* * *

An hour after the lawyer left Mari was still sitting on the couch looking down at her hands. "Anyone who would see you would think that you don't want to get a divorce." Fu said looking at her. "Tell me the truth do you want to get a divorce?"

Mari nodded. "I do."'

"Than turn that frown upside down." Fu replied with a smile. "Go out and talk with your friends and have fun and-"

"Work." Mari said with a big smile standing up. "I'll help you with your work like I used to." Fu smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Ruby woke up and saw Mathew by her side she immediately smiled and sat up. "Mathew." Just then she remembered the state of her face and hides it with her hands. "No don't look at me."

Mathew gently moves her hands away. "Ruby I already saw it."

* * *

Mari was riding her bike when Roland stands in front of her. "Wait doll." Mari rolls her eyes. "I found out your marriage with the doctor didn't last, but here I am." Roland said extending his arms to the side and turning around in a circle.

Mari smirks. "Turn around again." Roland smirks and does it again. Mari takes the opportunity to go pass him.

Roland quickly gets in his car and follows her. "So the doctor dumped you." He said once he was driving next to her.

"Nope I dumped him and it's not your business." Mari replied before making a turn and finally losing him.

* * *

"Why did you come?" Ruby asked looking at him. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"If you only knew how hard it was for me to get here." Mathew replied.

"Well you shouldn't have there's no love that resists this tragedy." Ruby said sadly.

"Look at me closely Ruby." Mathew rolls back giving Ruby a full view of his wheelchair.

"You're using it because you're recovering, but you'll recover soon." Ruby replied.

Mathew shakes his head. "No Ruby I'll never stop using it since I'm disabled." Ruby looks at him surprised.

* * *

Adrien walks in his clinic, and Stella goes over to him. "Doctor you have a visitor."

A man stands up from his seat. "I'm Mike Sparks a lawyer representing your wife Mrs. Marinette Agreste and her demand for a divorce."


	37. Chapter 37

Adrien walks in his clinic, and Stella goes over to him. "Doctor you have a visitor."

A man stands up from his seat. "I'm Mike Sparks a lawyer representing your wife Mrs. Marinette Agreste and her demand for a divorce."

Adrien sighs and led him to his office, and he sat at his desk and the lawyer sat across from him. "Mr. Sparks. How did my wife contact you?"

"Her friend Nino Lahiffe contacted me and paid for my service." Mr. Sparks replied.

* * *

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't want you to know." Mathew confessed. "I didn't want you to pity me."

"And I thought you already knew something about me. We have been lying to each other blaming ourselves." Ruby said softly.

"But now we are together again." Mathew replied taking her hand.

* * *

Mari was getting an order of teas ready when there was a knock on the door. Mari went to open the door hoping it wasn't Adrien. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe who it was. "You?"

* * *

"First I need to make sure that you won't object to the divorce." Mr. Sparks stated.

Adrien shakes his head. "No I won't."

He nodded. "Than let's talk about the conditions-"

"There aren't conditions well at least I won't put any, I'm willing to accept every condition my wife wants." Adrien replied.

Mr. Sparks nodded again. "It would be best if your lawyer contacts me-"

"No I won't get a lawyer, I don't need it; I'll pay the pension no matter the cost." Adrien stated.

"She doesn't want a pension." Mr. Sparks replied.

"I think she should have one so you decide the cost." Adrien replied back.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Mari asked Audrey.

"I'm here to see you; I want to talk to you about something of our interest." Audrey replied. "Things have changed Mari now we have a common enemy Adrien Agreste."

* * *

"Couldn't there be a chance for both of you to get back together?" Mr. Sparks asked.

"It's not me who put the demand nor do I agree with it. I don't want to separate from my wife, but she does and I can't force her to stay with me." Adrien replied.

He nodded. "What a shame."

Edward walked in the room and saw the lawyer. "Sorry I didn't know-"

"It's fine Edward." Adrien replied.

Mr. Sparks stood up. "I'll let you know when everything is ready good day." With that he leaves.

"Who was that?" Edward asked taking the seat across from him.

"Mari's lawyer that Nino got for her." Adrien replied with a groan.

* * *

"You won't invite me inside?" Audrey asked.

"No you were telling me what?" Mari asked mockingly.

"I know about what Adrien did to you a few years ago." Audrey replied. "Adrien is a despicable man without a conscious capable of anything bad."

"He harmed me once but besides that he was kind to me." Mari replied

"You hate him don't you?" Audrey asked and Mari slowly nodded. "Than you'll do what I'll ask you with pleasure." She walks in the house without being invited in.

Mari crosses her arms. "Ask me what?"

"To declare against Adrien. You will declare what Adrien did to you in front of some people." Audrey replied.

"Why do these people need to know?" Mari asked.

"Because of what you say I'll use against Adrien to take his daughter away." Audrey stated.

* * *

Maya got out from the school bus and smiled when she saw her mom across the street. She waved, and Chloe waved back before signaling her to come over. Maya walked over to her. "Maya I need to leave for a while, but before I do I wanted to let you know that before you were born your daddy didn't want us to have you and asked me to get rid of you." Maya teared up hearing that.

* * *

"Can I ask you a favor Edward?" Adrien asked

Edward nodded. "Of course Adrien."

"I don't want to see Mari right now. Can you go for me and give her a message?" Edward nodded. "Tell her to forgive me; you can tell her anything after that."

* * *

"I'm going to achieve for Adrien to be declared a person immoral, so he loses Maya's custody." Audrey added.

"And you thought I would help?" Mari asked laughing. "Who do you think I am?"

"Adrien harmed you and that's a way for payback." Audrey replied.

"Taking his daughter away from him? Not even if my life depended on it." Mari said harshly.

"He doesn't deserve her." Audrey stated.

"He's her dad and he loves her more than anything! You are worse than him and if that's all that you wanted to tell me leave my house." Teddy starts barking at Audrey, and she screens running out the house.

Just than Father Carlos walked in. "Marinette did you think about your separation with your husband?"

Mari nodded. "That's already solved a lawyer came, and I signed a form so my process of divorce can start."

* * *

Maya was doing homework in the living room when Adrien walked over to her. "How are you dear?"

Conflicted with everything that is going on Maya stays quiet tearing up and picks up her things and walks pass Adrien bumping into Audrey, who was walking in the room with Lila. "Like always making the girl cry. Harming her like you harm the people near you. Why don't you just leave this house?" Audrey said harshly. "Leave Maya with me."

"Never." Adrien replied sternly.

Audrey glares at him before walking away with Maya. Adrien was about to follow them but Lila steps in front of him. "Leave them be Adrien."

* * *

"Who sent that lawyer to you Marinette?" Father Carlos asked.

"Nino." Mari replied. "I wanted to wait but the lawyer came out of no where."

Father Carlos sighs. "What a shame."

"Did I do something wrong? Will God punish me?" Mari asked.

"God doesn't punish the innocent, but you shouldn't have done it." He replied

* * *

Nino was walking to Mari's house when Alya steps in front of him. "Good morning Nino."

"Hay Alya." Nino replied.

"I wanted to see you to ask you a favor will if it's not a bother for you." Alya stated.

Nino nodded. "Sure."

"Can you help me get a job where you work at? I'm prepared, but I don't know anyone or anything here in Paris." Alya replied.

"Well you got me of guard but i'll check." Nino said with a smile.

* * *

"If I loose my daughter love after everything I went through I swear I don't know what I'll do." Adrien said with anger.

"Well you won't just loose her love but her company too. Audrey can do it." Lila said softly.

"I adore her and I'll fight anyone for her." Adrien said sternly.

"When I came Audrey was arriving, and she told me that now she counts with Mari. That now Mari is your enemy, she will declare against you." Lila stated.

"I know that Audrey is after my head, but I doubt that Mari would do that. Plus it counts a lot that Maya wants to stay with me." Adrien replied.

Lila laughed softly. "Well if that's what you need tough luck she doesn't seem to want to be with you but don't worry I can make Maya love you again...with one condition."

* * *

"Adrien's mother in law was here earlier and do you know what she wanted? To tell some people what he did to me and that way she could take his daughter's custody from him. Of course, I said no." Mari told Nino. "I told her to leave, and Teddy started barking making her run of like a little girl screaming." The two started laughing.

Edward walked in since the door was opened. "Sorry for the interruption Mari I came with a message of Adrien."

"What message?" Mari asked curiously.

"He knows about your demand for a divorce the lawyer went to see him, and he wants to let you know not to reject the pension you have the right to have." Edward replied. "The rest I can only tell you in private maybe another day. Have a good day." With a small smile, Edward leaves the house.

* * *

"Don't think that I'm taking advantage of the situation. I was thinking that you could give me a reward for achieving that Maya cares for you again." Lila added.

Adrien sighs. "What do you want Lila?"

"I want you to marry me." Lila replied. "We got along well we were about to get married if it wasn't for Mari, I would be your wife."

Adrien took a deep breath. "Lila I married Mari because I was and still am in love with her, so I can't marry you."

"It's fine I'll still help you with Maya." Lila couldn't believe that Adrien would reject her again. What did that street rat have that she didn't?! Her only chance now is to get Maya to like her more than Mari and Adrien will have no choice but to marry her.

* * *

Nino walks down the stairs and sees Alya walk out from her apartment. "Where are you going Alya?"

"To the market." Alya replied.

"I'll go with you, and we can talk." Alya nodded. "I talked to my boss a few minutes ago, and they want to interview you tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Alya asked exactly.

"Yes I'll give you the address so you can go tomorrow." Nino replied as they started walking.

"I can go with you when you go to work." Alya suggested.

"I go to work early tomorrow." Nino stated.

"That's not a problem for me when you have to go come get me, and I'll be waiting." Nino nodded with a smile.

* * *

Fu walks inside the house and feels a sudden pain on his left arm, and his vision starts to blur. Before he could react, he collapses to the floor. Mari comes out from her room and when she sees Fu on the floor, she runs to his side. "Fu! Fu!" Having no response. She calls an ambulance and lets Marlena know along with Father Carlos and Mrs. Lahiffe. When the ambulance came and got Fu inside Mari rode with him to the hospital. She wasn't allowed to go inside the room with him until after the doctor check him. Mari waited in the waiting room with Father Carlos Marlena Mrs. Lahiffe and Nino plus Alya, who found out by Nino's mom. A few minutes later, the doctor walked over to them. "What's wrong with Fu?" Mari asked worriedly.

"His heart isn't doing so well." The doctor replied.

"Is he going to die?" Mari asked.

"If he takes care of himself no what happened today was just minor. We'll keep him here for a while to keep an eye on his condition but for future reference no heavy work and a lot of rest." The doctor stated, and Mari nodded.

The doctor excuses himself and suddenly Roland walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" Mari asked sternly.

* * *

Adrien was saying good-bye to some of his patients that evening before Edward walked in his office. "I went to see Mari like you asked me."

Adrien nodded. "And?"

"I gave your message and the rest I wanted to say I couldn't since her friend was there." Edward replied and Adrien sighs.

* * *

I heard about Fu, and I came to see how he is." Roland replied actually sounding concerned.

"His heart is weak he won't die, but he won't be able to work anymore." Mari replied

"If you need money I can give it to you." Roland replied. "You won't need to pay me back."

Mari shakes her head. "No I'll work making and selling Fu's teas, and I'll take care of the house."

Roland looks at her up and down. "Hay Mari would you like to be an actress?"

* * *

"How's the situation with Maya going?" Edward asked curiously.

"Lila said she would help me with Maya, and before you ask no I didn't go back with her." Adrien replied. "She even warned me that Audrey plans to have Mari declare what I did to her in trial, but I doubt Mari will do that though the idea still haunts me." Edward nodded.

* * *

"Don't mess with me; I'm not in the mood." Mari replied.

"I'm serious Mari. I can even do a casting on you." Roland replied. "You could become famous earn a lot of money."

"No thank you." She replied.

"Just think about it." He waves as he walks away.

* * *

"I was told that tomorrow is Ruby's first plastic surgery." Sabine told Tom as they had tea together. "I'm going to go see her tomorrow."

"Do you know what happened to that girl Mari?" Tom asked curiously.

"From my understanding, she went back to her old neighborhood." Sabine replied.

Tom nodded. "That means I'll meet her in prison soon."

* * *

Adrien went inside Ruby's room and saw Ruby's sleeping and Mathew besides her bed sleeping too. Elena who was also there walked over to him. "I found them sleeping like this. I woke Mathew, so he could go to his room, but he didn't want to and fell back asleep, so I just put a blanket around him. Do you want me to wake him up?"

Adrien shook his head. "No let them rest."

* * *

The next-day Mari decided to see Mathew and Ruby since it's been a while, and she was already there because of Fu. When she goes in Mathew's room, she sees him getting in his wheelchair with help from his mother. He sees her and smiles. "Mari."

"How are you doing?" Mari asked.

"Don't you see me?" He asked playfully. "Did you already see Ruby?"

"No, not yet I was just about too." Mari replied.

"Me too but they don't allow two to see her since she's about to go into surgery. I'll allow you to see her first." Mathew stated.

"Alright and forgive me Mathew with everything going in my life, I couldn't come visit." Mari said softly.

"Don't worry now go Ruby will be happy to see you." Mathew replied.

Mari smiled and left the room before feeling dizzy for a moment. "That's what I get for missing Breakfast." She went to Ruby's room and went beside the bed.

Ruby who was half asleep from the pills she was giving looked over to her. "Mari you came I have so much to tell...you..."With that Ruby goes to sleep. Mari smiled and suddenly the door opened, and Adrien walked in before stopping seeing Mari.


	38. Chapter 38

Adrien walked in before stopping seeing Mari. Mari looked at him before starting to walk pass him, but Adrien stops her. "Mari wait you don't have to run away from me."

"I only came to see Ruby now I need to go, I have work to do." Mari replied.

"Mari why don't you want my pension?" Adrien asked curiously.

"I don't need it; I can earn it myself." Mari answered.

"It's a right the law gives you; it has nothing to do with me." Adrien replied. "What do you plan to do go back to the streets?"

"That's where I come from don't I?" Mari asked sarcastically.

"That means I'll get a call to take you out of jail again." Adrien asked just as sarcastic.

"Don't worry I won't bother you again." Mari tries to walk pass him again, but Adrien stops her once more.

* * *

"Where are you going that you are getting all dressed up for?" Isabella asked seeing Lila getting ready to go out.

"To Adrien's house." Lila replied finishing her make up.

"You think he will be there at this time?" Isabella asked curiously.

"I'm going to see Audrey not Adrien." Lila stated.

" Be careful with her." Isabella replied. "Don't let her discover your betrayal on siding with Adrien. Audrey is extremely dangerous for us. I'm afraid that feeling so confident you make a mistake and let her know you have a plan with Adrien. You are stubborn Lila. You had luck so far, but your luck can change."

Lila stands up. "You don't have to worry everything will be fine."

"Just be careful in case our cover is discovered here." Isabella replied.

* * *

Maya walked down the stairs, and to the living room where Natalie was. "Natalie where's Teddy I can't find him."

"Fu came and took him back to Mari, and she left you a message that she was sorry and that she will never forget about you. I meant to tell you sooner, but I didn't get the change too." Natalie replied.

Maya was sad first Mari left than her mom and now Teddy. She went to the front yard to play and to wait for her dad, she didn't care what her mom said she loved her dad, and he loved her and right now she needed him.

* * *

"Mari we are acting like kids let's talk like adults. I want you to have your pension you need it plus every woman who gets a divorce gets it." Adrien stated.

"Those that were married for a long time not one night." Mari replied.

"Yes one night that is worth a whole lifetime." Adrien added.

Mari shook her head. "Maybe for you but what I want to do is forget about it."

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked.

"Let me leave." Was all Mari said.

At that moment, the door opened and Sabine walked in. "Pardon me." She said seeing the two. "I promised Ruby I would be with her when she would be operated, and that's why I'm here."

"Eh in a moment, she will be taken to the operation room Sabine." Adrien said awkwardly.

Mari looked at Sabine for a moment before leaving the room without saying a word. Sabine watched as she left before turning back to Adrien. "Will Ruby be the same as before?"

"Let's hope so though it will be a long process." Adrien replied.

"Adrien your separation with Mari isn't set to stone?" Sabine asked.

* * *

Maya was sitting on the edge of a fountain when Lila arrived in her car. "Hi Maya." Lila said as she got out from her car. Maya didn't respond Lila was the last person she wanted to see. Lila saw the sadness in her eyes. "Aw what a serious and sad look." Lila got a huge pink teddy bear from her car. "Look he was at a store all alone, and he told me 'Lila take me to Maya, I want to be with her' do you like it?" Maya shrugged. "Tell me why are you upset?"

"Mari took Teddy without me knowing, and now I have no one to play with." Maya replied.

"Mari left the dog here?" Lila asked.

"Yes and she just took him all her stuff is still in her room." Maya stated,

"That's because Mari is bad she took him to upset you." Lila said with a fake sad smile.

"No he was her dog, he belongs with her, though I do miss him and her." Maya replied, and Lila was furious but hid it.

* * *

Adrien nodded. "Yes it is."

"It didn't seem like it when I came in." Sabine replied.

"Mari came to see my sister, and we bumped into each other by chance." Adrien stated.

"I meant by the attitude of the two." Sabine replied. "You still love her don't you?"

Adrien sighs. "Yes Sabine...I'm going to talk with the plastic surgeon excuse me." Adrien leaves the room."

'_How can Lila still have hope with Adrien when he still loves Mari_.' Sabine thought.

* * *

"I had no idea that Mari's room was ready to welcome her back." Lila said as she and Audrey were in Mari's old room putting her stuff on the bed. "All her stuff is here even the picture from the newspaper that she stole from me."

"I never came here again." Audrey replied.

"How strange she didn't take all her stuff. She only took the dog." Lila replied back.

"I'll tell Natalie to take everything out and throw it out." Audrey stated.

Lila nodded. "Yes because this is all just an excuse for her to come back."

* * *

Ruby was taken to the operation room, and Sabine looked at Elena, who was in the room. "Will the operation take long?"

"From what I know it's a complex operation." Elena replied.

Sabine nodded. "Let's hope everything goes well."

* * *

Mari was walking to Fu's room with a cup of water for him when she bumps into Edward. "Hi Mari are you here to accompany Ruby?"

Mari shakes her head. "No Fu is ill and I'm here with him."

"Where is he?" Edward asked.

"In room 507." Mari replied before walking away.

Edward walked to Ruby's room and saw Adrien and Sabine in there. "Good afternoon."

"Hi." Sabine replied.

"Hi Edward." Adrien replied.

"I just saw Mari." Edward stated.

"I thought she already left the hospital." Adrien said confused.

"No Fu is here in the hospital to, she just told me." Edward replied.

"Do you know what room Fu is in?" Sabine asked.

"In room 507 Mrs." Edward replied.

"I'll see if they need something excuse me." Sabine said before leaving the room.

Meanwhile in Fu's room, Mari helped him drink the water as father Carlos stood beside her. "How is Dr. Agreste little sister doing?"

"I don't know she must be in the operation room right now." Mari replied.

"I'll go check." Father Carlos said before leaving the room.

Without a second glance Father Carlos and Sabine walked pass each other in the hallway.

Sabine walked into Fu's room. "I just found out you were here Fu. How do you feel?"

"Better." Fu replied.

"And you Mari how are you?" Sabine asked but Mari just looks at her.

* * *

Father Carlos walked into Ruby's room and saw Edward and Adrien. "Your sister isn't here yet doctor?"

"She's still in surgery." Adrien replied. "Edward told me that Fu is in the hospital is he okay?"

"Better now." Father Carlos replied. "...I know about the divorce."

"Do you also know that Mari refuses to get a pension?" Adrien asked.

Father Carlos shook his head. "No but it was expected."

"Mari doesn't accept anything by me father. She'll need it more now that she has Fu in the hospital." Adrien replied.

"Don't worry Adrien Mari has good people surrounding her willing to help." Father Carlos replied.

* * *

"Mari the Mrs. is greeting you." Fu stated.

Mari sighs. "Hi Mrs."

"I'm here if you guys need anything." Sabine replied with a smile.

"You don't need to worry Mrs. we have everything, and we don't need anything." Mari replied.

Nino and Alya walked in. "Hello Mrs." Nino said with a smile.

"Hello young man...well I hope you get better Fu. Bye Mari." Sabine stated Mari nodded as she left the room.

"What was she doing here?" Nino asked curiously.

"I don't know I think she came to see Ruby since she is in surgery right now and when she learned about Fu, she came to see him." Mari replied. "She was the only one who treated me well in her house that's why it hurted me when she believed Lila and her aunt. It would be nice if she actually cared and acted as if I was her daughter."

* * *

"Father I'm going to check how the operation is going than I'll visit Fu." Adrien replied.

Father Carlos nodded. "I'll go with you."

Adrien nodded, and the two left the room. Sabine saw the two walk away as she returned to Ruby's room but didn't say anything since they didn't see her. She walked into the room and saw Edward still there. "I saw Adrien leave here with a priest?"

Edward nodded. "Yes they are friends. Could you see Fu?"

Sabine nodded. "I also saw Mari. I offered my help, but she rejected me."

"Mari wants nothing to do with Adrien not even the pension she has a right to have." Edward replied.

"Why did they break up?" Sabine asked curiously.

"Sorry but it's not my place to say." Edward replied.

Sabine nodded. "Your right. You know Edward if what happened didn't happen I would be able to care for Mari as if she was my daughter."

* * *

When Fu fell asleep Mari left the room for fresh air and found herself face to face with Adrien. She tries to walk pass, but Adrien stops her. "Wait. Why didn't you tell me Fu was here ill?"

"Why would I need to if he is nothing yours." Mari replied crossing her arms.

"Mari listen now that Fu is sick you need that pension more than ever." Adrien stated.

"No I can handle it by myself." Mari said sternly. "When will you understand that you are out from my life? You are so-"

Mari falls forward as she faints and Adrien catches her. "Mari! Mari!"

Mari starts to wake up. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Adrien looks at her. "Your pale." He feels her pulse. "Your pulse is normal though."

"What's going on here?" Lila asked walking up to them, arm crossed since it looked like they were in a romantic hug. "What is she doing here?"

"Fu is here ill. I came to see him and found Mari before she fainted." Adrien replied. "Let's go to the room Mari." Adrien said looking at her before helping her inside the room.

"She's even fortunate to faint." Lila said with a growl.

Inside the room, Adrien sits Mari in a chair. "Mari it will be wise for you to be checked. If you want to go to Edward's clinic it's right next to mine." Mari doesn't response she just looks at him. "You know that you can count on me for anything don't hesitate to call me."

Not even a minute later Lila walks in the room. "Adrien Ruby's surgery is over, she was taken to her room."

Adrien looks at Mari. "How do you feel?"

"Adrien Ruby will wake up and will want to see you." Lila added. Adrien sighs and follows Lila out.

* * *

Ruby woke up and saw Adrien next to her. "How did it go?"

"Good the surgeon achieved his goal." Adrien replied with a smile. "But try not to speak until the doctor tells you."

Mathew and Elena went in the room, and Mathew went beside her. "Ruby."

"She isn't allowed to speak too much so don't force her too much." Adrien said with a smile before leaving the two alone as did the rest.

Mathew smiled and took her hand. "You don't need to speak just close your eyes and rest, I'll be here and take care of you."

* * *

"I'm glad that everything went well Adrien." Sabine said happily, and Adrien nodded. "I have to go but I promised Ruby that I would take care of her and stay the ni-"

"No don't worry mom you don't have to care for her Mathew Elena, and Adrien are here to do so." Lila replied.

Adrien nodded. "Yes don't worry Sabine Ruby is fine, plus I'll stay the night with her."

Elena smiles. "You can leave calmly Sabine I'm here too with my son."

Sabine nodded. "Alright are you coming Lila?"

Lila shakes her head. "No I'll stay with Adrien."

Sabine nodded and left the room. She decides to go say good-bye to Mari and Fu. She knocks on the door and after hearing a 'come in' she walks inside and sees Fu asleep as Mari was sitting besides his bed. "I came to say good-bye to you Mari, and I hope Fu gets better...and sincerely Mari if you need anything to let me know."

"Funny I'm pushed aside than I am offered help, and I'm not just saying about you." Mari replied

Sabine sighs. "Mari I don't know who is right about what happened but what I do know is that I wanted you to stay by my side because I was willing to care for you forever as if you were my real daughter. Goodnight." With that she leaves.

* * *

The next morning Mari was in the house getting some tea orders ready when Roland walked in. "What are you doing here so early? What are you doing here at all?" She asked looking up at him.

Roland looks at what she was doing and smirks. "This is where your adventure with the crazy cue doctor ended?"

"Yes rather here than with what you offered me." Mari replied

"And Fu?" Roland asked.

"Still in the hospital until the doctor says so." Mari stated.

"Well don't forget what I offered you. When you make up your mind come find me." He put a business card on the table before leaving.

* * *

Adrien was walking down a hallway of the hospital when Edward walked up to him. "Hay Adrien are you barely leaving?"

Adrien nodded. "I stayed the night keeping an eye on Ruby."

"How is she?" Edward asked.

"She slept constantly, which is a good symptom." Adrien replied.

Edward nodded. "And have you seen Mari?"

Adrien shakes his head. "No I haven't seen her."

"I'm coming from Fu's room, and he says that she is at home doing and delivering some tea orders." Edward replied.

"What is Mari thinking doing that?" Adrien asked fed up.

"Let her work it doesn't kill." Edward said confused at Adrien's reaction.

Adrien sighs. "She fainted last night most likely stress from everything she has been through lately, and I worry that she'll get sick."

* * *

Nino knocked on Mari's door but there was no answer. "Does Marinette N live here?" A mailman asked as he walked over to the door.

"Yes." Nino replied. "But she isn't here."

"Can you give this to her?" The mailman asked handing him a letter. Nino nodded taking the letter and showing him his ID before signing the release form.

* * *

Adrien was heading to his room when Natalie walked over to him. "Sir this letter was brought for you, please sign the release form."

Adrien reads the paper. "An appointment?" He signs than hands it to Natalie before opening the letter. His heart stops as he reads it.

* * *

Mari goes in Fu's room. "How are you doing Fu?"

"Bored actually." Fu replied with a chuckle. "You seem out of breath."

"Well I finished the tea orders and delivered them so yea I am." Mari replied before thinking for a moment. "But you know Fu I have a feeling our economy issue might change."

* * *

Audrey was in her room looking through her phone when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Adrien storms into the room furiously holding the letter in his fist. "What's the meaning of this Audrey?!"

* * *

After visiting Fu and Ruby Mari went back home and saw Nino standing by the door. "Hay."

"Hay this was brought for you." He shows her the letter. "Want me to open it?" Mari nodded since she couldn't read. Nino opened it and read it. "You are ordered to declare at a trail..."


	39. Chapter 39

After visiting Fu and Ruby Mari went back home and saw Nino standing by the door. "Hay."

"Hay this was brought for you." He shows her the letter. "Want me to open it?" Mari nodded since she couldn't read. Nino opened it and read it. "You are ordered to declare at a trail...where could that come from?"

Mari shrugs. "Could it be about the divorce?"

Nino shakes his head. "No because you are listed as a witness. Do you have any idea what it is about?"

* * *

"I made a demand to get my granddaughter's custody that's it." Audrey said emotionless.

"So you dared?" Adrien said sternly.

"I have a right to doctor, and the law will grant it." Audrey replied.

"Well guess what you will never be able to take my daughter away." Adrien said harshly.

"Of course, I will. You'll see during the trail." Audrey said with a smirk.

"The Judge won't declare to your favor."

"He will after knowing what you did to Mari. You might deny it, but Mari won't be able to deny it much less lie." Audrey replied.

* * *

Mari sighs. "Yes Nino I do. It's Audrey she wants to take Adrien's daughter away from him. She wants to use me to drown him."

"What will you do?" Nino asked.

* * *

"You can't use Mari against me." Adrien stated.

"Yes I can and I will." Audrey replied.

"I won't be the only victim Maya will be one too. As much love as a grandmother you have for her; you can't replace a father's love. It's a crime taking a child from her father." Adrien replied before leaving the room.

* * *

"I don't know right now." Mari replied. "I have a lot to do, and I would like to be alone." Nino nodded understanding and handed her the letter before walking away. As Mari walks inside the house, she feels dizzy. She takes a deep breach and sits on a couch. Once she doesn't feel dizzy anymore she thinks about Roland's offer. With Fu ill and the fact that they barely earn enough money she really had no choice but to try. "There's no harm in testing it out."

* * *

The next morning Mari goes to visit Fu and sees him eating his breakfast. "Good morning Fu how are you feeling?"

"Good morning dear." Fu replied with a smile. "And much better."

"Good and don't worry about your work, I did it all." Mari replied smiling back. "And after you are released I'll continue doing it all." Fu nodded knowing there was no point in arguing with her.

After an hour with Fu, Mari leaves the hospital and rides her bike to the TV studio that Roland works at. Once there she goes to the front desk. "Hi I'm looking for this person." She hands the business card to the secretary. The secretary tells her where to find Roland and Mari thanks her before going to the set he was at.

Roland sees her and smiles. "Welcome Mari I knew that you would come."

Mari looks around. "Wow this is real I thought you were kidding. You really think that I could be an actress?"

"Of course Mari i'll make you into a star. If you want to that is." Roland replied.

Mari slowly nodded. "I do that way I can earn enough money for Fu and I to live with no worries."

Roland nods. "Alright but first I need to test you."

"And there it goes my chance is gone i'm terrible in tests." Mari says putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

"Did you already hire a lawyer?" Lila asked Adrien. She was currently at his office and he just told her about the trail.

"No not yet." Adrien replied.

"Why? Audrey has one and dad says that the fight can be long." Lila stated.

Adrien raises an eyebrow. "Your dad is counseling Audrey?"

"No of couse not he doesn't want to be part of it but he told me that Mari's declaration can drown you." Lila replied.

* * *

Roland smiled. "It's not that kind of test. It's a test of acting and talent. Do you have a good memory?"

Mari shrugs. "I don't know."

"To act you need to learn how to memorize." Roland hands her the script he was holding. "Do you know what this is?"

Mari took it. "No."

"It's called a script and in here is a movie written and the lines of a character you will act as." Roland replied. "The character name is Bridgette. The first thing you need to do is read the script and then read what the lines of Bridgette say and memorize the first three lines and finally i'll test you."

"How long are you giving me to study?" Mari asked curiously.

"Only two days take it home read it learn it and come back at the same time on Friday" Roland stated.

Mari nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"When is the trail?" Lila asked.

"In two days on Friday." Adrien replied

"You need to prepare yourself for Mari's rearrange." Lila replied.

"Honestly I don't think she'll go agianest me Lila." Adrien stated. "As much as she hates me I don't see her capable of something so low where my daughter is involved. I know that Mari won't declare againest me actually I doubt that she'll go to the trail on Friday."

* * *

Mari was walking down the sidewalk of her neighborhood heading home when she bumps into Lila. "Hi Mari." Lila said with a fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" Mari asked sternly.

"I came to see you." Lila replied.

Mari raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"About the trail on Friday." Lila stated.

"Audrey was cruel to put me in the middle of that but I told her that she won't count on me." Mari replied.

"I know but you can't avoid it. You have to go on Friday and declare if you don't present yourself you'll be sent to jail." Lila answered.

'Are you trying to scare me?" Mari asked crossing her arms.

"Of couse not i'm just letting you know have a good day." With that Lila walks away.

* * *

On Friday Adrien and Audrey were waiting outside the Judge's office waiting for the trail to start. Adrien couldn't stay still and walked around the waiting room. All he could think about was if Mari would show up. '_No Mari won't come Audrey won't get her way because Mari won't come.' _Suddenly he sees Audrey look behind him and smirks. He turns around and was face to face with Mari. He shook his head in disbelief and walked to a chair and sat down. Mari sat on a chair across from him.

The secretary walked over to them. "Mrs. Audrey Bourgeois?"

"That's me." Audrey replied.

"Please follow me." The secretary said before leading Audrey inside the Judge's office.

inside was the Judge a minister and the two lawyers. The minister walked up to her holding a book. "Please put your right hand on the book to take the oath of truth." Audrey nodded and put her right hand on the book and took the oath.

After that she sat down and told her story including what Adrien did to Mari. "And that's why as a grandma I feel anxious and worried. I don't think that man should have his daughters custody. What kind of education and morals could he teach her? I ask for the girl's custody to seperate her from a cruel soul who shouldn't be considered decent or a good father."

"Anything else to add Mrs. Bourgeois?" The judge asked.

"Only that you can varify everything I said under the declaration of the witness. She is the one who can tell you how immoral Dr. Adrien Agreste is." Audrey replied.

"That's it Mrs. thank you, you can leave now." The Judge stated.

Audrey nodded and stood up before leaving the room. She walked over to Mari. "Now it's your turn to declare. They already know what he did I told them everything."

"Mrs. comments are not allowed." The secretary stated as she walked over to them. Audrey nodded and walked away. The secretary looked at Mari. "Marinette N?"

Mari nodded standing up. "That's me."

"Please follow me." The secretary said before leading her to the office.

The minister stood beside her holding the book. "I need you to do the oath of truth please put your right hand on the book." Mari nodded and put her right hand on the book. "Do you swear to tell the truth all the truth and only the truth?"

Mari slowly nodded. "I swear."

* * *

"I'm glad you called Audrey I was anxious. Did you go to the trail?" Lila asked Audrey over the phone.

"That's where i'm coming from Lila." Audrey replied. "I was the first to declare now the street rat is declaring then Adrien. If the street rat doesn't say the truth I already told them everything and they will force her to. Even if she doesn't want to they will force her to declare againest him."

"And how is he?" Lila asked

"Scared he knows what is expecting for him." Audrey replied. "I can assure you that they will declare againest him."

* * *

Audrey's lawyer started speaking. "My client has reasons to demand her granddaughter's custody so she doesn't stay by her father's side. I know that it's panful to seperate a daughter and father but our duty as citizens is to do anything to protect that child. It would be a crime to leave that child with a person capable of something so low like what that man commited."

"I ask the lawyer to keep with the demand and declarations and to keep personal judgement about the case to themself." The Judge replied.

The lawyer nodded and looked at Mari. "We know that you were only a teenager when one night by chance you bumoed into Dr. Agreste. He was drunk and chased you. you wanted to escape but he caught you and againest your will he humilated you as a woman. Mrs. Bourgeois already stated the facts now you just need to confirm them. Is it true that Dr. Agreste tried to humilate you as a woman? Yes or no?"

Mari bit her bottom lip before shaking her head. "No he never did that."

"You're saying that Mrs. Bourgeois's declaration is false are you sure?" The lawyer asked.

Mari nodded. "Yes I'm sure."

"But she has it as a fact. Try to remember one night in a field." The lawyer stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about nor where Audrey got that from." Mari replied

"I need to remind you that you sworn to tell the truth." The lawyer reminded her.

"I don't remember him doing anything to me. You're just forcing me to say yes, but I won't. Can I go now?" Mari asked, and the judge nodded. Mari stood up and left the office she looked at Adrien for a moment before walking away.

"Dr. Adrien Agreste, please follow me." The secretary said as she walked over to him. Adrien nodded and stood up before following her to the office.

The minister made him do the oath of truth before Adrien sat on the chair. Audrey's lawyer went beside him. "Dr. Agreste the demand of Mrs. Bourgeois for the custody of her granddaughter your daughter with claims of your immorality formed a fact that is uncertain at the moment of which you are considered guilty. This fact happened a few years ago to the person Marinette N you can admit it or deny it. Do you accept the responsibility yes or no?"

"I won't say that I'm a perfect man. I just want to put the price of my fault on a balance, my responsibility capability and my love to be a good father now you decide where it should lean on because I don't think I deserve to have the most miraculous thing that God has given me to be taken away...my daughter." Adrien replied. "I won't tell you my anxiety when I realized what I did. When I looked for that girl desperately trying to repay for the damage, I caused her. What I want to describe to you is my regret for what I did because I know that's the only thing that could win your indulgence. Now to have my daughter by my side is in your hands...I rectified, and I found the path that I lost. I became a man of good. I built a positive responsible and clean life. I did not just achieve my regeneration but also fought for the violent and confused youth whom I saw around me to avoid them falling on the same path I did long ago...But I imagine that the people that were here forgot to tell you how I am with my daughter. They most likely didn't mention my huge love for her and how I always took care of her. Giving her education." Adrien takes a deep breath tearing up. "At this moment, my daughter is nervous and altered because her grandmother put her against me...now I want to know if that's a way to care for her. Poisoning her heart isn't the biggest CRIME that could be committed. I want to ask you if my error can reduce the love I have for my daughter. Who could love a kid more than who gave them his or her life? That's all I have to tell you. Now tell me if you guys will rip my heart apart by taking my daughter from me."

The Judge nodded. "I ask Dr. Agreste and the lawyers present to leave the room, so I can make my decision."

"I think it's too soon to make a decision Judge." Audrey's lawyer replied.

"And I think that there's enough elements in this case to make my decision." The judge stated. "Please do the favor of leaving."

Adrien stood up and left the room with the two lawyers. He stood against a wall anxious to know the Judge's decision.

* * *

Mari goes to the church and bends down to prey. "Dear Lord please forgive me for swearing under your name to tell the truth then lie but if I told the truth his daughter would be taken away from him, and you wouldn't want that would you? As bad as Adrien was with me, I couldn't do that to him. A kid is on top of everything. Please forgive me, I promise to prey a lot for you to forgive me." After she preyed, she stood up and left the church. "I hope they don't punish Adrien taking Maya away from him." When she got home, she remembered that she still had to go to do that test Roland told her about. She grabbed the script and scanned it one more time.

* * *

After a while, the minister walked out from the Judge's office. "Please come in Dr. Agreste." Adrien nodded and followed him in the room along with the lawyers.

"Please sit down Dr. Agreste." The Judge said and Adrien nodded sitting down.

* * *

"Where's Marinette I haven't seen her?" Father Carlos asked Fu while he visited him in the hospital. "I thought I would find her here."

"She's probably at the trail." Fu replied.

"What trial?" Father Carlos asked curiously.

"Adrien's mother in law wants to take his daughter custody away from him, and she's using what he did to Mari in the past against him." Fu answered.

* * *

Mari left the house to go to the studio when she bumped into Father Carlos. "It seems like I came on time."

"Father." Mari replied nervously.

"Are you nervous Marinette?" Father Carlos asked.

Mari smiled sheepishly. "You could say that."

He nodded. "Why?"

"Because...because of everything that has been going on especially because of work which won't change until...the other thing." Mari replied.

Father Carlos raised an eyebrow. "The other thing?"

* * *

Natalie walked into Maya's room with her laundry when she saw Maya laying on her bed moving side by side and mumbling the words' daddy Mari and Teddy. Natalie put the basket down and went over to her. "Maya what's wrong?" Maya didn't answer she just continued mumbling the three words. Natalie felt her forehead and felt that she had a fever. "I'm going to go get help." Natalie left the room as Maya continues her mumbling.

* * *

"I analyzed the pros and cons factors of you as a person. The serious fault you did exist but a clean recovery also exists, and we need to keep it in mind that a father would be considered immoral if harming his child but I personally don't consider you as that kind of father. I think what happened in the past is from a bad moment your post actions and attitude make you worthy to have your daughter with you." The Judge stated.

Adrien smiled. "Does that mean-"

The Judge nodded. "Your little girl stays with you I declare to your favor."


	40. Chapter 40

"The other thing...uh it's a job I might get I'll let you know if I get it." Mari said with a small smile.

Father Carlos nodded. "Marinette you went to a trail for Adrien Agreste's daughter's custody and declared against him?" Mari nodded. "What did you say?"

"What I had to say." Mari replied.

"It's a shame that Adrien's mother in law used you in her evil plan." Father Carlos stated. "What you said will most likely lead him to lose his daughter's custody."

"Was I supposed to lie?" Mari asked.

Father Carlos shook his head. "No lying is a sin, especially if you swear to tell the truth under God's name."

Mari nodded. "I have to go now I'll talk to you later Father Carlos bye." Mari waves before walking away.

* * *

Maya's state was still the same as Audrey Lila, and Natalie looked at her being next to her bed. "I do see her bad Audrey." Lila said acting worried for Maya.

Audrey felt her forehead. "Now she has a fever."

Natalie looked worried. "A doctor should see her Mrs.-"

"I know what's best for my granddaughter, and Maya's condition isn't to worry about." Audrey said harshly to Natalie.

"Why don't we call Edward and let him check on her." Lila suggested and Audrey nodded as Lila took her phone out. "Alright I'll call him than I have to leave, but if you need anything call me."

* * *

Mari goes to the TV studio and goes to the set Roland is at seeing that he was testing another woman she stands to the side and waits for him to be done. When the woman walks out from the set Roland notices Mari. "Mari come here and sit down." Roland said pointing at the chair across from him. Mari walked over to him and sat down. "Did you memorize the lines I told you?"

"I think so I read them a lot of times, but I would go back and forward with forgetting them or remembering them." Mari replied.

"Well let me test you. You are Bridgette you are in love for the first time, and everything forbids that love. You have a lot of hope and illusions and at the same time you have fear and pain." Roland stands up and gusters Mari to do the same. "Let's start say your first line." Mari stays silent. "Mari start."

Mari bits her bottom lip. "With the nerves, I forgot it can you help me?"

"Alright the phase starts with you came." Roland stated.

Mari nodded. "Right...you already came to see me?"

"I couldn't wait anymore I can't stand your distance, I feel far from you." Roland said the male's lines.

Mari couldn't help but giggle at his acting. "Everything separates us my love."

"No, not like that Mari look at me...Everything separates us my love." He said in a soft low tone making Mari giggle more. "Mari be serious."

Mari took a deep breath and copies Roland's tone. "Everything separates us my love." At that moment, Mari remembers when she was in Adrien's arms when she fainted and how Lila interrupted them.

"You're doing well so far." Roland said with a smile.

* * *

"I want Teddy, I want my dog." Maya mumbles as Edward puts a wet towel on her forehead.

Edward looks over at Audrey. "What dog is Maya talking about?"

"It's that street dog Mari brought when she lived here. The tea maker came for him and took him. It seems like Maya got close to him the short time that he was here." Audrey replied. "I'll leave you with her Edward, I have to make an important phone call." With that she leaves.

* * *

"It's just that I can't anymore. I feel terrible, and I want to die..." Mari said before collapsing to the ground.

Roland and the rest of the crew clapped. "Good Mari now get up." Roland looked over at his producer, and he nodded.

Mari got up. "How did I do?"

"You were excellent Mari." Roland replied. "You were born to be an actress, and you got the part of Bridgette if you accept."

* * *

"You don't have to worry Mrs. Sabine." Plagg said giving Sabine her cup of tea.

"Plagg if I don't get any news about what happened at Dr. Agreste's trail I will worry." Sabine replied

"Even though he abandon Miss. Lila you still seem to still care for him." Plagg said with a smile.

"Their problems are only between them, and the doctor has always been respectful to me and dare I say cared for me. He might have acted wrongly in the past but taking his daughter away is too much." Sabine replied. "Plus it would be terrible for Maya."

Tom walked in the house and sat next to Sabine on the couch. "How are you dear?"

"Worried Tom do you know anything about Adrien's trial?" Sabine asked.

Tom nodded. "Yes the judge declared in his favor. Adrien will still have his daughter with him."

Sabine smiled. "Thank goodness."

* * *

"Yes he's upstairs with her." Audrey said to Lila over the phone. Just than Adrien walked in the house and when he sees her, he just glares at her before walking upstairs.

"Hello Audrey are you still there?" Lila asked.

"Yes Lila I'm still here. Adrien just came in with a terrible expression. I'm sure the Judge declared against him meaning i'll leave with the girl as soon as possible. Can you come Lila?" Audrey asked.

* * *

"Alright I accept but with one condition, don't touch me or ask anything from me as a woman." Mari replied.

Roland nodded. "Alright it's a deal." He extents his hand for her to shake, and she does. "For the moment, don't tell anyone we will prepare everything for it to be a suprise for your big debut." Mari nodded.

* * *

Adrien went to Maya's room and saw Edward in there then he saw Maya's state and quickly went by her side. "My dear."

Edward looked at him. "How did the trial go Adrien?"

"Good." Adrien replied.

Audrey walked in the room. "I'm sure it won't be too much trouble for you to tell me the Judge's decision like I need to ask they probably gave me her custody, I'll just get Maya and leave."

"No you are not taking her anywhere." Adrien said harshly.

Audrey looked at him confused. "What."

"You can't take my daughter actually is you that is leaving at this moment." Adrien said sternly standing in front of her.

* * *

Roland and Mari walked out the studio. "Are you going by taxi?" Roland asked.

Mari laughed. "Yea right since when do I have money for a taxi." She walks over to her bike. "I'll see you later." She gets on and rides off.

* * *

"You're wrong if you think that I'll just leave." Audrey replied.

"It's best if you leave Audrey because I swear I don't know what I'm capable of doing after what you did to me." Adrien stated.

"What you'll kill me like how you killed my daughter?" Audrey asked.

"Maya is ill if you're going to argue, please do it outside." Edward said from behind Adrien.

Adrien and Audrey left the room. "Audrey I always avoided this moment, but I won't anymore. I want you to get your stuff and leave my house. You will leave by yourself because the Judge declared in my favor thinking it was best for Maya so please leave I don't want you here anymore. You went to all costs to take Maya away from me fortunate you couldn't. I took your insults and complaints until I convinced myself that I have an enemy living under my roof. You went between my daughter, and I. You tried to make her not love me anymore. I don't want you to destroy my daughter's life. I want her to have a normal and happy childhood Audrey. Where there's trust and care between us and that's impossible with you here. I want you out from my house, and if you don't do it I'll order for your things to be thrown outside. I don't want you here for being a bad person!" Before Adrien knew it, he was slapped by Audrey. He glares at her.

"I'll leave but you'll pay for this Adrien." Audrey said harshly before walking away.

* * *

"How do you feel Ru?" Mari asked Ruby as she sat next to her bed.

"Ready for my bandages to be taken off. I want to know how I look." Ruby replied. "And how are you?"

"With some things good and others bad but for the most part, alright." Mari replied.

"Did you declare at the trial?" Ruby asked, and Mari nodded. "I hope you didn't declare against my brother. Maya is in between, and you know how much he loves her."

"I didn't don't worry." Mari replied.

* * *

"She will be fine the fever is because of an infection in the throat, and the nerve is because of everything going on." Edward informed Adrien, and he nodded. "So how did the trail go?"

"Well even though Mari most likely declared against me not caring that Maya was in between the Judge declared in my favor." Adrien replied.

"Congratulations Adrien...Well I'm going to go see Ruby then I have patients see you in the clinic later?" Edward asked, and Adrien nodded.

As Edward leaves Adrien lays by the sleeping Maya. Without Adrien knowing and not being able to see her Emilie appeared beside the bed and smiled before sitting on the other side of Maya and stroked her hair before she stroked Adrien's head too. Adrien smiled feeling as if his mom was there even when he knew she wasn't there.

* * *

Edward was walking down the stairs when Lila walked in the house. "Hay Lila."

"Hay I'm guessing that things here are tense I was talking with Audrey when Adrien came, and she said that he had a terrible expression." Lila stated.

"Yea they had an argument, and he kicked her out." Edward replied. "But there is good news with all of this. The judge declared in Adrien's favor." Lila couldn't believe it and faked a smile.

After Edward left Lila went to Maya's room. "Hay how is Maya?"

Adrien stood up. "She's much better."

"Edward told me that you had an argument with Audrey and told her to leave." Lila stated.

Adrien nodded. "Yes and she's leaving empty handed. I didn't want to behave like the way I did but after what happened, I couldn't control myself."

Lila nodded and went over to Maya stroking her head. "Why don't you go rest I'll take care of her."

"I can't rest I need to go to the clinic soon, and I want to be with Maya a bit more." Adrien replied, and Lila nodded. Emilie who hasn't left her spot frowned at Lila knowing her true intentions.

* * *

Edward bumped into Mari at the hospital. "Hay Mari you came to see Fu?"

Mari nodded. "Yes and Ruby."

"I'm glad that we bumped into each other did you know that Maya is ill?" Edward asked.

"No is she okay?" Mari asked worriedly.

"The poor girl has a fever and is sad. Do you know what she misses most? Your dog Teddy It seems like Maya got close to him when you left him at her house. With her innocence, she believed that you left him there forever, and that he belonged to her." Edward replied.

* * *

"Now where will you go Audrey?" Lila asked as Audrey closed her suitcase.

"To my sister's house, I had everything planned out." Audrey replied.

"How is it that the Judge declared in Adrien's favor if Mari declared?" Lila asked confused.

"I don't know my lawyer hasn't contacted me, and I won't contact him." Audrey said harshly. "If I despise Adrien before now I HATE him."

* * *

"Natalie stay with Maya at all times and lock the door in case Audrey tries to take her by force, and you can't defend yourself." Adrien told Natalie.

"You think she's capable of doing that sir?" Natalie asked.

"Of that and a lot more." Adrien replied.

* * *

Mari walked home thinking about what Edward told her about Maya. When she was close, she saw Alya waiting for her with a smile. "I haven't seen you all day."

Mari opened the door and walked in with Alya. "I had a lot of things to do I went to see Fu Ruby...and went to the trial."

"Well Adrien's daughter be taken from him?" Alya asked sitting on a chair.

"I hope not." Mari replied sitting next to her.

"I was thinking it would be hard for a father to lose his daughter. That's the biggest punishment he could get." Alya stated.

"A child is a piece of a parent it must be hard for them to lose their child." Mari replied.

Alya smiled. "You talk as if you were a parent Mari."

"I think it would be amazing to be one." Mari replied.

* * *

Sabine went to the church to prey. "God I'm here to beg you for Mari. I beg you to help her follow the right path and not the wrong one like many other youth. If Mari despises me for not defending her when my husband kicked her out...I ask you for her to look for me to unite us again. I'm not ashamed to say that I miss her, and that I want to be close with her...more than with my daughter Lila...,please forgive me but I love Mari as if she was my daughter."

* * *

That night Mari sits on her bed holding Teddy and thinks about Maya. Suddenly, she got an idea and smiled. "I know how we can help Maya Teddy."

* * *

The next morning Emilie was siting beside a sleeping Maya stroking her hair as Lila was siting on the other side of Maya not paying attention to the little girl since she was paining her nails. When Lila looks up for a moment, she sees the last person she expected to see there. "What are you doing here." She asked harshly as Emilie smiled seeing Mari standing by the door holding Teddy. Since Mari didn't answer Lila stood up and walked up to her. "I asked you what you are doing here you have no business being here so leave."

"Back of Lila you're the one with no business here. If I want I can come and go as I please remember that I'm still married to Adrien." Mari said harshly before walking up to Maya's bed. Emilie smiled happily at Mari's responds. Mari put Teddy on the bed. "Please forgive me Teddy but I have to leave you with Maya, she needs you and misses you. I know you'll be happy here, and I know that Maya will treat you right." Mari put him next to Maya, but he went back to her side. "No Teddy no don't make me cry you'll be fine here." Emilie laughed softly. "I'll miss you too, and I'll never forget about you." She puts Teddy next to Maya again and this time he stayed there. Mari stroked Maya's hair softly. "I'll never forget about you either Maya." She looks at Lila. "Don't move Teddy, I want him to be next to Maya when she wakes up." With that she leaves the room.

Lila follows her out and grabs her arm. "Wait did you see Adrien?" Mari shakes her head no and pulled her arm free. "How did you get in here?"

"By the front door where else?" Mari asked sarcastically. "It was opened and I just came in no one saw me actually."

"Fine just leave." Lila said harshly as an idea came to her.

"I'll leave because I want to not because you told me." Mari said before walking away. As Mari walked down the stairs, she heard a soft cough from the living room. She feared that it was Adrien, but she couldn't help wonder who it was. She walked to the living room and saw Adrien sleeping on a couch. As much as she didn't want to she smiled at how cute he looked, and she also noticed that he was still wearing his wedding ring. She was about to touch him, but she changed her mind and walked back out quietly.

Someone grabs her arm, and she jumps in surprise turning to see that it was Lila. "This is what you wanted all along to see Adrien not to leave the dog."

"Leave me alone." Mari said before taking her arm back and walking out the house.

Lila walked to the living room and saw Adrien sleeping. "So she didn't talk with him." She whispered with a smirk.

* * *

"Wake up my dear." Emilie whispered softly to wake Maya up.

Maya opens her eyes slowly and sees Teddy next to her. "Teddy! You're back!" She sits up and hugs him just as Lila walks in the room. "Lila look Teddy is back."

"Yes I know I got him back for you." Lila said with a smile. Maya couldn't believe it but she just continued to play with Teddy as Emilie shook her head in disbelief of Lila's words.

* * *

Mari was at the hospital about to visit Fu when she suddenly felt dizzy and collapse to the floor. A security guard went to her and picked her up bride style to take her to the ER. When Mari woke up, she found herself in a hospital bed, and a doctor was next to her bed writing something on a clipboard. "What's wrong with me doctor?"

The doctor looked at her. "Are you married?"

Mari nodded. "Yes but I'm getting a divorce."

"You can't now that you are pregnant." The doctor replied and Mari quickly sat up looking at him in shock.


	41. Chapter 41

Mari was at the hospital about to visit Fu when she suddenly felt dizzy and collapse to the floor. A security guard went to her and picked her up bride style to take her to the ER. When Mari woke up, she found herself in a hospital bed, and a doctor was next to her bed writing something on a clipboard. "What's wrong with me doctor?"

The doctor looked at her. "Are you married?"

Mari nodded. "Yes but I'm getting a divorce."

"You can't now that you are pregnant." The doctor replied and Mari quickly sat up looking at him in shock.

"No no no I'm still getting a divorce." Mari said quickly.

"You shouldn't since you're pregnant." The doctor stated softly.

"Is that why I fainted?" Mari asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes you are around two weeks pregnant. Now take good care of yourself see your doctor at least once a month and that will depend on you having a happy pregnancy and labor and your baby should be born safe and sound." The doctor smiles shaking her hand. "Congratulations future mother." Mari smiled softly still not getting the idea of her being pregnant in her head.

* * *

Lila gently shakes Adrien up. "Adrien." Adrien wakes up and looks at her confused. "I have a surprise for you follow me." She grabs his hand and pulls him up before leading him upstairs.

Meanwhile in Maya's room, Maya was playing with Teddy as Emilie sat on her bed watching them with a smile. " Isn't my puppy so cute!" Maya asked happily.

"Yes he is but remember that Mari brought him to you not Lila." Maya nodded and continued to play with Teddy.

At that moment, Adrien and Lila walked in the room, and Adrien was surprised to see Teddy there. "How is this possible?" He asked as he went besides Maya with a smile.

"I brought the dog to her; I thought she needed him, so I went to get him no matter the cost." Lila replied, and Emilie frowned at her lie.

Adrien looked at her confused. "Mari gave him to you?"

"Well I had to beg her then I offered money, and since she needs it; she sold him to me, but the important thing is that Maya is happy." Lila replied. Emilie stood up and walked to a corner of the room with crossed arms.

Adrien stood up. "Thank you Lila."

"My pleasure." Lila smiled but then frowned. "I couldn't talk much with Mari, but I can assure you that Mari declared against you." Emilie covered her mouth in shock that Lila said such a lie.

* * *

After hearing the big news Mari walked home without seeing Fu since she needed fresh air. "The doctor told me I couldn't get a divorce, but I don't want to stay married to...him and I can't tell Fu because he will have another heart attack, and the guilt will stay in my conscious." Mari sighs putting her hands on her stomach.

* * *

"Will you believe that Mari sold the dog to Lila?" Adrien asked Edward as they walked to Adrien's clinic.

"Well, the important part is that Maya is happy." Edward replied.

"You're right but I'm disappointed that Mari was willing to sell the dog and deny her pension." Adrien replied with a sigh. "Than again she was willing to declare against me not caring that Maya was in between."

* * *

That night Mari was making some teas when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Roland walked in leaving the door open. "I came to bring you this." He hands her a script. "It's the script of the movie it's called Miraculous Love. The female lead is just like you. We will be working hard on it until you can do her part, but I'm sure you can." Mari nodded.

* * *

A week has passed, and Adrien was playing with Maya and Teddy in the back yard. "Daddy where's Grandma Audrey I haven't seen her."

"Grandma Audrey went on a trip." Adrien replied.

"She doesn't like Teddy." Maya replied, and Adrien nodded petting the dog. "You know what daddy Mari brought Teddy here."

Adrien shakes his head. "No dear it was Lila."

"No daddy it was Mari." Maya said with a huge smile.

* * *

"I'll achieve my goal, I'll make this girl from the streets into an elegant young lady. Take her and bathe her." Roland said pointing at Mari, who was sitting on a chair.

Mari stood up glaring at him. "Who do you think I am?"

"No one go so they can bathe you." Roland replied.

Mari sighs. "Roland you are tiring me out this week."

"Let's start from the beginning." Roland replied and Mari slowly nodded.

* * *

"I talked to your doctor in two days your bandages will be taken off." Adrien told Ruby with a smile.

Ruby nodded happily. "Hay Adri do you think I can go home until my next plastic surgery?"

"I think so we need to ask your doctor." Adrien replied.

"Mari hasn't come lately have you seen her?" Ruby asked.

"No and I don't want to see her. Mari declared against me during the trail." Adrien stated bitterly.

"That's not true Mari declared in your favor, she told me so herself." Ruby replied.

"She lied to you. Mari declared against me; she told Lila." Adrien replied.

After Adrien left Ruby's room, he bumped into Father Carlos. "Dr. Agreste I'm glad to see you. I was planing to call you. I know the demand your mother in law made to take your daughter's custody away from you. How did it go?"

"Good the judge declared in my favor my daughter will stay with me." Adrien replied. "Even though Mari declared against me."

Father Carlos sighs. "You need to forgive her; you know Marinette is an innocent-"

"Inocent? What she did was mischievous." Adrien replied.

"It's my fault Marinette had to say the truth I always told her that." Father Carlos replied.

"Mari did it for revenge. She had no problem lying before, but now she didn't lie to harm me." Adrien replied harshly.

"I'm sorry you think that way." Father Carlos said sadly. "I was hoping a miracle would happen and you two would get back together, but it seems impossible."

Adrien shook his head. "It doesn't seem impossible father...it is impossible."

* * *

Mari sat on her bed putting her hands on her stomach and thinks about what the doctor told her a week ago before smiling sadly. "A kid...I'm going to have a kid who won't have a father. It must be like when my mom got pregnant with me, but I won't give my child away like she did. I'll protect it even if it costs my life." Mari smiled brighter and looked down at her stomach before remembering her wedding day with sadness.

* * *

The next-day Mari and Roland went to the mall to buy the clothes she will need for the movie. "Mari we need to hurry with the shopping we have an appointment with your hair stylist and then an appointment with your make up artist and finally your lesson for manners."

"Do all actresses need to deal with this stuff?" Mari asked.

Roland chuckled. "Yes but especially you since well...you know with how you behave."

Mari laughed. "After 22 years of being how I am I doubt I'll learn anything and much less everything in two days."

"You'll see now we need clothes when your character goes from vague to elegant. When she's vague you can just wear the clothes you always do." Roland said with a laugh as Mari punches him on the arm playfully.

They shop for a while until they find the perfect dress once they brought it; they left the store, and Mari bumped into someone who was on the phone. "I'm sorry-" She stops when she realised it was Edward.

Edward looks at her surprised hanging up his phone. "Mari? What are you doing with this man?"

"Why do you care?" Roland asked answering for Mari.

"I know who you are Roland." Edward replied sternly.

"I also know who you are the boyfriend Elsa dumped to marry my friend Michael." Roland replied with a smirk.

Edward was about to punch him, but Mari stops him going in between the two. "No please don't fight."

"What are you doing with him Mari?" Edward asked. "Have you forgotten what kind of man that he is?"

"She won't tell you anything. First because she doesn't want to and second it's not your business." Roland stated. "Let's go Mari." He grabs her arm and basically drags her away.

Mari frees her arm. "Thanks for not telling him why I'm with you."

"Well we did agree to keep it a secret until the right moment." Roland replied.

"I just hope he doesn't tell Adrien." Mari whispered.

* * *

Edward walks in Adrien's office. "Do you know who I found at the mall? That director Roland and guess who was with him? Mari." Adrien stands up shocked.

* * *

Nino walked in Fu's house. "Hey Fu, where's Mari?"

"I don't know, since I came out of the hospital, I have barely seen her in the house" Fu replied.

At that moment, Mari enters the house. "Hey Nino how are you?"

"Good waiting for you to tell me your secret" Nino replied.

* * *

"You are telling me that Mari was with Roland, are you sure?" Adrien asked.

"Yes I am sure" Edward replied. "Mari was coming out from a store at the mall with him."

"What is she doing with that guy?" Adrien asked irritated.

"That's what I asked her, but she didn't reply. She barely said a single word. Nevertheless they were carrying a lot of bags." Edward stated.

Adrien sighed. "It seems like Mari forgotten what that guy did to her."

* * *

_'Could it be that Nino knows that I'm pregnant, but only I know that.' _ Mari looks at Nino sheepishly "I don't know what secret you are talking about."

"The secret you have been hiding from Fu and I that involves you owning a lot of money." Nino replied.

"Oh that secret well that's a secret that I can't tell you yet." Mari said with a soft smile.

* * *

"Are you jealous Adrien?" Edward asked.

"Me, jealous, of course not, I don't care about Mari anymore" Adrien replied. "However, she is still my wife, and she needs to respect Mari thinks she will make a fool of me. She is wrong. I will not let her."

* * *

Nino sees that Mari was holding something. "What's that?" He took it before running in circles around the table since Mari started chasing him as he looked through the papers. "It looks like a script to a TV show or a movie."

"Fine!" Mari stops chasing him. "It's a script for a movie. I'm going to be the female lead, in other words, I'm going to be an actress."

"What?!" Fu and Nino exclaimed at the same time in surprise.

Mari took the script from Nino's hands. "How do you like the surprise?"

"Who told you that you could be an actress?" Nino asked amused.

"Well who else the director Roland," Mari replied and both Fu and Nino were even more surprised.

"And you trust him?" Fu asked concern.

"Well as a man no but as a director yes. It doesn't hurt to try plus he knows not to mess with me. I need to find a good path in life for you Fu for me for...well you guys get it." Mari looks at the time. "I only came for a while, but I need to go back to rehearsal see ya." Mari waves and walks away.

"Pay attention before you start speaking you need to do a pause." Roland said during the rehearsal. "Meaning you stay quiet for a moment. The two leads stare at each other like this." Roland stares deeply at Mari's eyes and pulled Mari closer to him, but Mari starts to pull back. "It's only acting Mari." Mari sighs and lets him pull her closer. "A moment of silence...looking at each other with love..." Mari giggled. "Focus Mari...Words are not needed everything is said by your look."

At that moment, they heard clapping and when they turn to look who it was they saw Adrien. "Wow how cute I'm sorry to interrupt such a romantic scene." He said sarcastically as he walked over to them. "I knew this was happening."

"You knew?!" Mari walks in between the two man. "But I thought we were doing a good job keeping it a secret."

"Some things can't stay a secret Mari." Adrien said sternly.

"It just that Roland and I wanted it to be a surprise." Mari explained.

Adrien raises an eyebrow. "A surprise? I don't see anything great about this for it to be a surprise."

"Agreste what are you referring to exactly?" Roland asked.

"You still got the guts to ask? Isn't it obvious? 'Words are not needed everything is said by your look' you guys were going to kiss." Adrien replied.

"WHAT?!" Mari yelled.

"And what if we were?" Roland asked challenging him.

"Mari is still my wife." Adrien looks at Mari. "You are still married to me."

"Yea in the process of divorce." Roland reminded him.

"When she's free she can do anything she wants, but until then I don't want her to do that." Adrien looks at Mari. "I forbid you to see him again."

"I'm not doing anything wrong." Mari replied.

"It's not wrong to kiss another guy while still married?" Adrien asked harshly.

"Think whatever you want I don't care." Mari said crossing her arms.

"You're just jealous Agreste that Mari is with me." Roland said teasing him.

Mari glares at Roland. "That's not true-"

"I can't be jealous of a guy like you plus." Adrien looks at Mari. "I'm not interested in you anymore."

"If you aren't interested in me anymore. Why are you here?" Mari asked hiding the hurt in her voice.

"Just leave Agreste you have nothing to do here." Roland added.

Adrien took a step back then was about to punch Roland but Mari goes in fount of him. "No please don't hurt him." Mari said with a soft voice.

Adrien looks down at her. "You're defending him? Wow you used to be happy when I protected you from him and now you're protecting him from me? Wow."

"Please just leave." Mari replied looking down.

Adrien turns to walk away but turns back to face her. "Oh and for your consent, my daughter wasn't taken from me. She stays with me." With that he leaves. Mari looks down remembering that she was carrying his child inside of her.

* * *

Sabine and Isabella were at the dining table as Sabine was making candy bags for the girls of the orphanage, and Isabella was just drinking tea. "So Audrey went to live with her sister." Isabella said continuing their conversation. "She came to the house and told Lila to make sure Maya doesn't forget about her."

"I think it's good the kids learn to love and not act like adults who sometimes act of hatred." Sabine replied.

Isabella nodded. "That's true take Lila, for example, even though she was abandoned as a child, she is full of kindness every day."

Sabine looks over at Isabella. "Isabella how old is Lila?" Isabella freezes at hearing that.

* * *

"Adrien thinks I teamed up with Audrey to take Maya away from him!" Mari complains to father Carlos when she visited him.

Father Carlos nodded. "He's convinced of that."

"Fine let him think that it's better if he loses interest in me." Mari said crossing her arms.

Later as Mari was walking down the sidewalk, she suddenly sees Adrien walking over to her, and she stops walking in surprise. "I couldn't tell you all you deserved a while ago, but now I will." He said harshly once he was in fount of her.


	42. Chapter 42

Later as Mari was walking down the sidewalk, she suddenly sees Adrien walking over to her, and she stops walking in surprise. "I couldn't tell you all you deserved a while ago, but now I will." He said harshly once he was in fount of her.

"Okay go ahead." Mari said crossing her arms.

"I'm disappointed in you Mari. I thought you were a sensitive woman with noble feelings, but now I know you are the exact opposite. I will never forgive you for declaring against me so my daughter would be taken away from me." Adrien said sternly.

* * *

"What kind of question is that Sabine. What age would Lila have but 22 years old that's how long ago you had her." Isabella replied to Sabine's question. "Why do you ask?"

"For the simple reason that Lila looks older than 22." Sabine replied finishing her candy bags.

"Lila looks older than she really is because she has lived intensely." Isabella stated. "The poor thing worked since childhood."

"What but you told me that you took care of her in every way, and I believed you." Sabine said looking at Isabella in surprise.

Isabella looked down. "The truth is that we both had to work."

* * *

"But I didn't-" Mari started.

"You wanted to cause me a lot of harm Mari. You know how much Maya means to me." Adrien said harshly.

"That's enough. If that's what you want to hear than yes I declared against you. I wanted to have revenge happy now?" Mari asked.

Adrien nodded. "Yes with what you did I could hate you as much as you hate me because I don't love you anymore."

Mari couldn't take it anymore she runs pass him to the apartment complex and goes behind the stairs sitting down and crying on her knees. "It's best if he thinks that so he well leave me alone. Plus I also hate him...When I need Teddy the most he isn't here, and I don't want to worry Fu...I'm alone." She puts one hand on her stomach. "No that's not true because now I have my own child."

* * *

Isabella stood against a wall in Lila's room with her arms crossed when Lila came in the room. Lila saw the concern look in Isabella's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Isabella looked over at her. "Sabine asked me a concerning question. She asked me how old you were because you don't represent the 22 years of her daughter."

"What did you tell her?" Lila asked now concern too,

"That you represent an older age because of everything you suffered." Isabella replied.

"Well it is true, plus I have never gotten what I wanted." Lila replied sitting on her bed.

"I have the impression that Sabine suspects something and that our lie will be discovered." Isabella said with worry.

"But we have done a good job keeping our cover." Lila replied.

"I don't know what we'll do if we are discovered." Isabella stated.

* * *

The next-day Ruby's doctor was taking her bandages off. Once he was done he looked closely at the results. "Can I look doctor?" Ruby asked with a smile. The doctor nodded handing her a mirror. Ruby put it on her chest taking a deep breath before looking at herself. In an instant, her smile faded, and she starts tearing up.

"Calm down Miss Ruby you look much better." The nurse said with a smile.

"Better where? I'm different." Ruby said looking at herself again. Most of her marks were replaced by scars two marks were still visible and half of her right eyebrow was missing.

"You are better and you need to understand that this will take some time. You'll look better in the next operation and so on." The doctor said gently.

* * *

"Actors to your places." Roland said to Mari and her co star Liam. Mari and Liam went to their places. "And action!"

"I don't know what will happen to me." Mari said looking down.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Liam asked looking at her.

Mari looks back up at him with sad eyes. "I know you don't care about me at all. You weren't care if I died since I'm worth nothing for you."

"Do you have any complaints of how you are treated in my house?" Liam asked.

"No sir." Mari replied softly.

"Have I treated you wrongly?" He asked

Mari turns so her back was facing him. "No but I want to be dead. I'm useless I was happy selling flowers, but I wish you left me where I was. When I go back I will need to know what I can and can't take so I'm not called a thief."

"Don't talk like that Bridgette." He said softly.

Mari faces him again with tears in her eyes. "I know that I am no one, and that you are beyond a vague girl like me."

"And cut!" Roland said with a smile. Everyone, including Liam started clapping.

"You so do have a future in this." Liam said giving her a side hug before going to his dressing room.

"You were amazing Mari." Roland added. Mari smiled shyly. "In one week you will see yourself in TV since the movie will only be aired on T.V."

* * *

Adrien walked down a hallway of the hospital when he passed a girl crying who looked familiar to him. He quickly turned around. "Roxie?"

Roxie turned to face him. "Yes Dr. Agreste?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm destroyed."

"Than we need to put you back together." Adrien said with a small smile.

"Don't waste your time with me doctor." She replied

"I won't be wasting it let's go to the cafeteria and talk there." Roxie hesitated but followed him to the cafeteria. "So what's wrong?"

"I just found out that I'm pregnant." Roxie confessed.

"Do I know the father is it someone from your group?" Adrien asked.

"It's Roland Rople." She replied.

Adrien sighs and nods. "Do you plan to tell him?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes though I don't want to think about his reaction...I wish to die."

"I worry about your desire to die Roxie. Let me check on you." Adrien hands her a business card. "Whenever you want to go to my clinic."

* * *

Roland and Mari were watching the scene she just did and Mari couldn't help but to blush the whole time. "I can't believe that's me."

Roland's assistant walked over to him. "Sir someone is looking for you."

"Who?" Roland asked curiously.

"They didn't want to tell me their name." She replied.

Roland sighed and followed her to a waiting area before he saw Roxie sitting on one of the couches. "What are you doing here?"

Roxie stood up. "I came to talk to you."

"We could have seen each other in my apartment like always." Roland said sternly.

"When? Since you started working on this movie, I barely see you." Roxie replied.

"What do you want?" Roland asked.

Roxie took a deep breath. "To tell you that...that I'm expecting a baby...and you're the Father."

* * *

"Your attitude is ridiculous Ruby." Adrien states after Ruby explained everything to him.

"Why should I get operated again if I look worse every time?" Ruby asked defensively.

"That's not true Ruby you look much better." Adrien replied. "The scars will disappear with the other operations. Don't give up."

Ruby slowly nodded and hugged him. "And Maya?"

"Maya is much better since she has Teddy." Ruby looks at him confused. "Lila went to get him for Maya and Mari sold him to her."

Ruby shook her head. "Mari loves him; she would never sell him."

"Her feelings aren't how we thought they were." Adrien replied.

* * *

"You should have protected yourself Roxie." Roland said harshly.

"You too." Roxie replied.

"Well I'm not going to be responsible for it deal with that problem by yourself." Roland said harshly before walking away. He went back to where Mari was and sat down on a chair next to hers. "So what did you think?"

"I'm embarrassed everyone will make fun of me." Mari replied softly.

Roland smiled. "I know that they won't. Now we need to find you a name."

"But I already have a name Mari." Mari said confused.

"No that's not a name for a star." Roland replied.

Mari nodded. "Than Marinette."

"No now let me think...Violet!...Violet Ava...no Violet...Ladybig! That's it Violet Ladybug that's your new actress name." Roland said with a smile.

* * *

A few days later, Maya was watching T.V when a trailer came up. _"Next Sunday at 9:00PM join us in Miraculous Love on TMC..."_ Maya couldn't believe it; she was seeing Mari on T.V for a movie trailer. "It's Mari look Teddy!" Lila who was reading a magazine next to Maya's bed quickly put it down and sat next to Maya staring at the T.V in disbelief. Adrien who was just entering Maya's room sat on the other side of Maya after hearing what she said and looked at the T.V in shock as Maya continued squealing. _"Join Violet Ladybug in her adventure of finding love as Bridgette Fate."_ With that the trailer ended. "Why did they call her a different name daddy?"

"I don't know." Adrien said still in shock.

"Let's go tell everyone Teddy." Maya said standing up and leaving the room with Teddy.

Lila turned off the T.V. "This is unbelievable."

"So Mari wasn't cheating on me." Adrien whispered with a smile.

"What?" Lila asked looking at him.

"I saw Mari with the director Roland Rople a few days ago at a T.V studio, and it seemed like they were about to kiss but after seeing the trailer they could've just been rehearsing." Adrien replied his smile never fading.

Lila laughed. "It's ridiculous that Mari became an actress out of no where."

"Well it seems like she did." Adrien replied.

* * *

Alya dragged Nino inside her house. "We saw it two times now."

"I'm telling Alya that it had to be someone else since they have her as a Violet Ladybug." Marlena stated.

"It was Mari right Nino?" Alya asked.

Nino nodded. "Yes it was her. She's doing the leading female role."

At that moment Fu and Mrs. Lahiffe walked in and Mrs. Lahiffe pointed to the T.V, which was showing the trailer. "See Fu there it is."

Fu looked at the T.V in surprise. "So Mari wasn't lying to us Nino."

"No I guess not." Nino replied.

"Why didn't you tell us Fu?" Marlena asked.

"Well because I didn't and still don't believe it." Fu replied.

"Well on Sunday, we should all gather here and watch the movie together." Marlena suggested, and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I'll achieve my goal. I'll make a fine young lady from this girl of the streets." Liam said walking over to Mari.

Mari laughed softly putting her hands on her hips. "Me? From the streets?"

"What do I do with her sir?" A middle age woman dressed as a maid asked from behind Mari.

"Take her and bathe her and don't save on soap." Liam replied.

"Who do you think I am?" Mari asked sternly.

The woman grabs her arm. "Come with me girl"

Mari frees her arm. "Wait a minute. I know how to bathe by myself, and you won't treat me like this because you know I don't have parents. I know how to defend myself, and I have feelings that are worth just as much as everyone else even if I'm different. I don't think about dresses or money all I want is a bit of love that I never had."

* * *

"It's ridiculous that street rat as an actress." Isabella said while laughing.

Lila crosses her arms. "There's no doubt that it's her. I saw her myself. Of course, it won't cost her anything to do the role since the character is as vague as she is. What I don't understand is what they will do when the character turns elegant since Mari won't be able to do that."

"Does Adrien know?" Isabella asked.

Lila nodded. "He found out the same time I did."

* * *

"Cut!" Roland said after Mari and Liam did the last scene of the movie.

"Congelations Violet it was a pleasure to work with you." Liam said shaking Mari's hand before walking away.

"Amazing job Violet." Roland said walking over to her. Mari looked around her confused. "Mari don't forget that you are Violet Ladybug."

"It's not easy since I've been called Mari for years." Mari replied.

"Let's sit down." Roland said, and they sat down on two chairs. "Mari...no Violet...a lot of people will be watching you on Sunday. Then the press will talk about your first success. You will be admired and famous, and you'll keep working."

Mari puts a hand on her stomach. "I don't know if I'll be able to."

Roland smiled. "I know you will."

"Hay Roland is there roles for a pregnant women?" Mari asked.

Roland nodded. "Yes do you want to play as a pregnant woman?"

"Yes that would be great." Mari replied.

"I'll make sure to give you one." Roland stated.

* * *

"I can't believe Roland kept it hidden." Elsa said as she Michael Alix and Roxie were eating dinner together.

"I'm his best friend and he didn't tell me anything." Michael stated.

"He didn't tell me anything when I went to see him a few days ago." Roxie said sadly.

"Forget him Roxie, he's not worth it." Elsa said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Roland is after Mari."

"I can't forget about him much less stop seeing him." Roxie replied.

"Please understand Roxie." Alix said gently.

"It's you guys who don't understand...I'm expecting his baby." Everyone looks at her surprised.

* * *

"Mari will be on T.V on Sunday." Sabine told Tom as they were eating breakfast the next day.

Tom looked at her surprised. "Mari?"

"Well not as Mari but with a different name. Plagg told me that they announced her as a new actress." Sabine replied.

Tom chuckled. "That's impossible unless they give her a mute role."

"Plagg says that she's the leading role." Sabine stated.

"It's a joke right." Tom said amused.

Sabine shrugs. "I don't think so."

Lila sat at the table with them. "Good morning."

"Good morning dear. Your mother was just telling me that Mari will be on T.V on Sunday." Tom stated.

"How do you know that mom?" Lila asked.

"Plagg told me that he saw her on T.V they used a different name, but it's her." Sabine replied.

Lila laughed. "That's absord. What will she be in?"

"From my understanding, she will be the leading role for a movie called Miraculous Love." Sabine stated.

"Now I'm curious on what Mari will do." Tom replied.

"C'mon dad. What will she do but the ridiculous. We'll have a lot of fun watching her on Sunday." Lila said with a smirk.

* * *

Father Carlos walked to the apartment complex and went to the small group who were talking. "What's this about Mari being on T.V?"

"Yes Father on Sunday at 9." Mrs. Lahiffe confirmed.

"We'll be watching the movie at my place. We're also expecting you father." Marlena added.

"Well such a surprise she has given us. Where is she?" Father Carlos asked.

"At the studio." Alya replied.

"I can't wait to see my little girl on the big screen." Fu said with a smile.

* * *

"I can't believe Mari will be on T.V. Even if they changed her name it's still her." Edward said as he was in Adrien's office. "That explains why she was with Roland. Do you think that he has a second intention with this?"

"No, not a second intention but with a first one the same as always to get her." Adrien replied. "Will you see the movie?"

"I think so what about you?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." Adrien replied with a small smile.


	43. Chapter 43

On Sunday night, everyone from Mari's apartment complex was hanging out together in the main hall waiting for the movie premiere. As the minutes went by the excitement of everyone grew and so would the nerves of Mari. Mari was nervous about how the people of Paris would react, and she hoped that she wouldn't let down everyone in the hall since they were all exited.

Meanwhile, Marlena was in her apartment getting the snacks ready for those that would watch the movie at her house when she saw the announcement of the movie starting in a few moments on her T.V. She quickly went to the main hall. "Hay everyone the movie will start soon!" In a split second, everyone went straight to their apartments as Mrs. Lahiffe Nino Alya Father Carlos Fu and Mari followed Marlena inside her apartment. Nino stood behind the couch as Fu Mrs. Lahiffe And Father Carlos sat on the couch. Alya and Mari sat on the chairs beside the couch. Marlena went to get the snacks then came back setting everything on the coffee table before joining the rest of the older adults on the couch.

The movie starts showing the blue sky with a few clouds, and the words MIRACULOUS LOVE appeared in big bold red letters and soon the scene changes showing a flower shop and zooming into Mari, who was putting flowers in a basket as the words 'With Violet Ladybug' appear in the bottom middle part on the screen. Everyone started cheering as Mari blushed and smiled shyly. As they cheered for her, they missed the names of the other main actors of the movie.

_Mari walks out from the flower shop when a guy in a tux runs into her making her drop her basket with flowers as he goes past her. "Hay watch where you're going! You made me drop my basket of flowers." She exclaims as she bent down to put the flowers back in the basket._

_The guy turns to face her. "Sorry I'm in a hurry." He runs off._

_"You could've at least helped me pick them up! I hope you rot jerk." Mari calls after him._

_A woman and a young lady stands beside her. "Don't be bad mouthed girl my son did it by accident." The woman said sternly._

_Mari looks up at her. "Oh he's your son?" Mari put her hand out. "Then pay me the flowers they don't give them to me for free you know."_

_The woman ignores her walking past her as the young lady laughs. "Excuse me? We won't pay you any flowers not even in your dreams." With that she walks away._

_Mari stands up with the basket of flowers and walked over to another guy in a tux who Liam was playing as. "Would you like to buy flowers from a poor girl who doesn't have enough to eat?"_

_"Why do you lie? I have seen you_ _giving change to those that buy from you." Liam replied with an amused look._

_Mari smirked. "Well aren't you noisy?"_

In the Dupain-Cheng household, everyone was in the movie room watching the movie. "Mari looks very pretty." Sabine stated as she looked at the T.V screen.

"That's just a disguise Sabine." Isabella replied.

"Well I think she looks beautiful. What do you think Lila?" Sabine asked.

"Nothing out from the ordinary but you always see everything great about Mari." Lila said with an irritated tone since so far there was nothing she could make fun of about Mari, she was doing a great job, and she did look beautiful, even if she was dressed like a girl from the streets.

"What do you think Tom?" Isabella asked.

"Well she is the leading role, and she's doing it well so far it doesn't seem like she'll be a bad actress." Tom replied honestly.

"Well it doesn't cost her anything she's acting as herself." Isabella replied and she plus Lila held back a laughter.

_"When I'm done with you, you can go back to your home." Liam stated sitting on his couch and looking up at Mari._

_Mari puts her hands on her hips. "Look here buddy you can't treat me like this." With that she walks away._

Mari quickly stands up from her seat when she sees Adrien near the open-door frame. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Adrien replied.

"I'm busy." Mari said crossing her arms.

"That's okay I can wait." Adrien stated.

"I'll always be busy from you so just leave." Mari replied. Adrien just stares at her, and she sighs. "Fine even though I'll be missing part of the movie." She walks out from the apartment with him. "You better forget where I live after this."

"We need to talk Mari." Adrien responded.

"Didn't you tell me everything last time? What else do you want?" Mari asked.

"It's just that-" Adrien sighs. "Seeing you with Roland upsets me that's it, but I was wrong about you."

"No you weren't wrong about what you told me. I'm an ungrateful who declared against you so Maya would be taken away from you. Plus I'm a thief and everything your kind wants to say about me, but I don't want to see you again." Mari said sarcastically before walking back to the apartment. Adrien sighs and walks away.

_"What I want is to go get a taxi and go around town so my old friends can see me now that I'm living in this mansion." Mari said to Liam with a smile._

_"There's no need for you to separate from your friends." Liam replied._

_Mari sighs sitting on a chair. "They really weren't my friends they always treated me badly."_

Lila looks over at Sabine who was tearing up. "C'mon mom don't be ridiculous."

"Lila don't speak like that to your mom." Isabella said sternly.

"Sorry but why is she crying?" Lila responded.

"I can't help it I keep thinking about how badly I-we treated Mari while she lived with us. Life makes you pay for what you do and Mari isn't paying anyithng most likely because she doesn't need to." Sabine replied.

_"Fine just tell me what time I should go. I'm only doing this because you been so kind to me." Mari told Liam with a soft smile._

Roxie tears up as she stares at the screen. "Roland will get his way and my child won't have a father."

_Mari walks over to Liam with a new clean outfit. Liam looks up from his phone and smiles. "It's seems like a lie what a good bath can do."_

_Mari smiles. "Well anyone would want to take a bath with warm water soup that is soft to the touch and let's not forget the soft towels. No wonder the rich woman are always clean with their clean clothes and wearing perfume. They wouldn't like bathing where i'm from."_

"This is unbearable." Lila said as she played with her hair.

"I'm surpised how good she's doing her role." Tom stated.

_"Straighten your back." Liam said as he was behind Mari. She did as she was told but it was hard for her to stay still. "Good now slowly walk."_

_Mari turns to face him. "That's enough_ I_ can't deal with this anymore."_

_"You're not reformed yet now listen." Liam said as he turned Mari back around._

_"You have to catch me first." Mari said running off and Liam went after her._

Maya giggled seeing the movie as Teddy barked at the T.V seeing Mari on the screen.

_Mari stood in front of Liam wearing a red stapless dress and Liam smiled taking her hand. Mari smiled too. "I wasn't born for this kind of life Ricky please understand."_

_"I do understand Bridgette and i'm willing to change for you." Liam replied._

_"Than when will our wedding arrive?" Mari asked._

_"Whenever you want." Liam stated._

The movie ends with them sharing a kiss and everyone started clapping and cheering. Suddenly everyone was hugging and congulating Mari. Fireworks were heard outside and when she looks outside she sees a party made by the nighborhoodd as everyone is cheering for Mari. Mari blushes seeing everything that they did for her.

* * *

It's such a revelation." Tom said after the movie ends.

"Wasn't it great Tom." Sabine added.

"Its incredible I can't believe it. How can a girl like Mari do that? She was being herself at first but then when Bridgette is reformed, She does a great job as if she herself was reformed." Tom replied.

"I think that Mari has talent as an actress." Sabine stated.

"Well I have heard enough I'm going to bed have a good night." Lila said before standing up and leaving the room.

Sabine sighs. "Lila is upset."

"You need to understand her after what Mari did to her its logical for her to be upset watching the movie only too please you guys." Isabella stated.

* * *

"You should do a T.V show dear." Fu said once they were at the party.

"Yes so we can see you on T.V everyday since you have great talent plus you earn a lot of money." Marlena added.

"I don't know what I'll do since I won't be able to do it soon." Mari replied.

"Why not Marinette?" Father Carlos asked.

"Uh I don't know I just think so. I'll be right back." Mari said before walking away from the crowd and to her apartment sitting on a chair. "Adrien came and he was different with me...yet I treated him the same way..."

* * *

"I want to thank you for being fair with Mari. For putting your hatred for her aside and to see her valve." Sabine said to Tom once they were alone in the movie room.

"Its not hatred. I'm strict I see the bad, but I also see the good. I'll be honest if Mari acted like the way she did in the end of the movie, I would've seen her as our daughter." Tom replied.

* * *

Roland walks into the apartment from the open door and goes to Mari hugging her. "We did it Mari, we did it." He let's go of her. "You won't believe who called me after the movie ended the press critics another director of the channel friends. Let's go celebrate with the others from the movie."

"I don't feel like it." Mari replied.

"Fine oh and tomorrow we'll see the success of the movie with the ratings." Roland stated.

Mari looks at him confused. "The what?"

"Its a method to see how many people saw the movie." Roland replied before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Adrien walks into his house and sees Lila standing in the main hall. "I knew you were here I saw your car outside"

"I came to see you. Where were you?" Lila asked.

"Out." Adrien replied.

"So you didn't see the movie?" Lila asked once more.

"No I did half way." Adrien replied.

Lila nodded. "With Edward? you know what it doesn't matter. Did you like it?"

"I'm surprised, I didn't think Mari was capable of such a thing." Adrien stated.

Lila crosses her arms. "She probably memorized the script by heart and doesn't remember anything she said."

"Actually, I saw her with the right expressions' sweetness also with pain love. Either Mari is a natural actress or the director is a genius." Adrien replied.

* * *

The next morning Lila was in the garden looking through her phone when she saw that everything being shown is all about Mari. "The street rat is everywhere is there nothing else interesting in this city!" She yelled irritated.

Sabine walked over to her and saw what her phone was showing. "They're talking about Mari? The movie must've been a success. Anyway dear I'm going to the orphanage to help with a fund-raiser and to talk with the other volunteers and finally to see Father Carlos Glass." Lila nodded with a fake smile.

* * *

"What? 25 million in rating?!" Roland exclaims over the phone. "Great for an actress no one knew about. Thank you." Roland hangs up and starts doing paperwork when there was a knock on the door of his office. "Come in." The door opens and when he looks up, he sees Adrien Agreste standing in front of his desk. Roland stood up with a smile. "Did you came to congratulate me? What did you think of the movie?"

"I came to ask you what your intentions for Mari are as an actress or as a woman." Adrien replied.

"I don't need to answer you anything." Roland stated.

"Mari is still my wife." Adrien said sternly.

"You sound like a broken record." Roland replied. "But to answer your question what if I told you both ways?"

"As an actress do what you think is best but as a woman don't even think about getting near my wife." Adrien said sternly before leaving the office.

* * *

Lila stands near the front door seeing Sabine leaving. Isabella walks over to Lila and saw the worried look on her eyes. "Lila?"

Lila turns to face her. "We're in trouble mom told me that she was going to the orphanage then to see father Carlos Glass."

Isabella got worried too and they quickly made a plan and quickly headed for the church with Plagg telling him they were going to visit a fashion designer when Isabella pretended to feel pain and Lila told Plagg to stay with her, so she could get help. Isabella told her to go into the church near by since she knew the priest, and he could help them. Lila nodded and went to the church then walked inside the church.

She was relieved to see that Sabine hasn't arrived yet and went inside the church and knocked on the open door of the office. "Can I talk to you Father Carlos?"

* * *

"Did you see everything being said about you?" Roland asked Mari as they walked around the studio.

"Yes though I feel strange seeing the pictures and everything being said about me...well about Violet Ladybug." Mari replied.

Roland hands her a credit card. "Here this is yours now I know you never had one before, but this is a credit card which you can use to buy things with. I'll show you how to put money in and take money out if needed and how to put your own pin since right now its one I did. Your first payment is in here already." Mari starts thinking about using the money for the orphanage and smiles. "I need you to buy an elegant dress."

"Why elegant?" Mari asked.

"Because this time you'll accept my invitation for dinner." Roland replied. "Its to celebrate your debut and the success of it."

"Alright but only if it's just casual." Mari replied.

Roland nodded. "Do you want me to go with you to buy the dress?"

"Yes because if I go alone I'll just buy rags." Mari stated.

"Alright you need to buy a dress for tonight and for the interview with the press." Mari nodded.

* * *

"You look familiar." Father Carlos said looking at Lila.

"I'm Judge Dupain's daughter." Lila answered.

Father Carlos nodded. "What brings you here?"

"My aunt Isabella and I came to see a fashion designer but my aunt suddenly felt ill she remembered you and told me to come get you." Lila replied. "Please come with me. She's not too far from here." Father Carlos nodded, and they started walking out the door. Lila was ahead of him and when she opened the door, she saw Sabine's car and quickly turned around. "Let's go to the other door its closer." Lila said leading him to the other door.

* * *

"Now tell me which dress you like best." Roland told Mari once they were at the boutique.

"This one." Mari said pointing to a beautiful pink dress.

"For someone who wears rags all the time you have a great sense of fashion." Roland stated with a smile.

"They are nice but expensive who would buy dresses so expensive when there are more important things plus looking at it, it would be easy to just make it yourself with the right material." Mari replied.

"Not everyone has talent for that, but it seems like you might." Roland responded.

Mari shrugs. "I guess I almost always had to sew my clothes."

* * *

"I'm sorry Mrs. Father Carlos just left to help a young lady, and I don't think he'll be back soon." A lady told Sabine. "Do you want to leave him a message?"

Sabine nodded. "That Sabine Dupian-cheng came to see him thank you."

* * *

Father Carlos and Lila walked over to Isabella and Plagg. "Aunt Isabella I brought Father Carlos."

"Thank you for coming Father, I feel so bad." Isabella said weakly. "I can't even walk."

"I'll get a doctor from the clinic near by, I'll be right back." Father Carlos said before walking away to the clinic.

"Mom is already there so we need to distract him as long as possible." Lila whispered, and Isabella nodded.

Soon Father Carlos and the doctor arrived. The doctor checked Isabella. "You have a high pressure Mrs." Isabella and Lila looked at him surprised since it was supposed to be a lie. "With this medicine, you should feel better." The doctor said writing a receipt.

Lila took it. "I'll go get it, please stay with my aunt Father." Lila said before running of. She goes to the church and sighs in relief when she doesn't see Sabine's car.


	44. Chapter 44

Fu looked at everything Mari brought. "All of these clothes must have cost you a fortune."

Mari nodded. "Yes, they were expensive but with these clothes and a gift, I got you; we still have enough money for the rent, your medicines, to help the orphanage, and other necessary things."

"They paid you that much by being on T.V?" Fu asked surprised.

"Yes and Roland said that I might even get paid more of course if I can continue working." Mari replied as she grabbed a gift bag.

"Why weren't you be able to?" Fu asked confused.

Mari shrugs. "I was just saying." She hands him the bag. "This is for you Fu."

Fu took it surprised. "For me?" Mari nodded with a smile. Fu opened the bag and found new clothes and shoes for him. "Awe dear thank you." He hugs her, and Mari returns the hug with a smile. They broke the hug. "So what are the dresses for?"

"Oh well the black one is for an interview with the press and the pink one is for tonight...Roland invited me to dinner to celabrate my debut and the success of it." Mari replied.

* * *

Adrien opened his office door, and Edward walked in and saw a young lady standing beside Adrien. "Edawrd this is Roxie Roland Rople's girlfriend. Roxie this is Dr. Edward Fuller pediatric and my best friend since childhood." Adrien said as he closed the door.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said as they shook hands.

"Likewise." Roxie replied.

"You can sit down." Adrien said as he sat on his chair, and they sat down on the chairs across from his desk. "Roxie did you talk with Roland about your situation?"

Roxie nodded. "Yes doctor but he wants nothing to do with me. That's why I decided to accept your offer."

"Alright I'll be your psychiatrist and Edward can be your pediatric." Adrien said and Edward looks at him confused. "Roxie is expecting Roland's child." He said to him.

Edward nodded. "I see."

"We all have been through a lot, I think we need a distraction so let's do this, I'll check Roxie today and you Edward can check her another day, and tonight we'll go to dinner." Adrien suggested.

Edward nodded. "I'm fine with that."

Roxie just nodded. "Alright the three of us will have dinner tonight...well the four of us since I'll also invite Lila." Adrien stated.

* * *

"Did you do everything you had to do?" Tom asked Sabine as she walked in the house.

"Almost I went to the orphanage I talked with some of the other volunteers I just couldn't talk with Father Carlos Glass, I went to his church, but he wasn't there." Sabine replied. Isabella and Lila who were on the couch smirked at each other. "I'll try again later."

"Let me know when you'll go so I can accompany you." Isabella said, and Sabine nodded.

Lila's phone rang, and she answered. "Hello?...hi Adrien...sure it would be my pleasure...perfect see you tonight." She hangs up and smiles at everyone in the room. "Adrien just invited me to dinner."

* * *

That night there was a knock on the door of Mari's apartment. "Come in." Fu said

Roland walked in wearing a tux. "Hi Fu is Mari ready?"

"She should be finishing up." Fu replied. "But it seems like you didn't have time to do your hair." Fu chuckled, and Roland smiled.

"Hay Fu-" Alya started when she walked in but stops when seeing Roland.

"I'm ready." Mari said as she walked out from her room, and everyone looked at her with wide eyed. "How do I look?"

"Amazing." Roland said looking at her.

"You look like a new person." Alya replied.

"Alright have fun and bring her at a good time." Fu stated looking straight at Roland.

"Don't worry Fu if he doesn't I'll do it myself." Mari replied before walking away with Roland.

* * *

Lila walked to the main hall where Adrien Edward and some girl she didn't know were waiting for her. "Good evening I see that Edward is coming with us."

"Good evening Lila let me represent you to Roxie." Edward replied.

"Hi." Lila said as she shakes her hand.

"Hi." Rocie replied back.

"So where are we going?" Lila asked.

"I didn't make any reservations so you can decide." Adrien replied.

"Alright why don't we decide on the way." Lila suggested, and everyone nodded.

* * *

Maya was with Emilie telling her about the movie Mari was in. "It was her but she was mentioned with a different name."

"Well sometimes, actors change their names thinking it well promote more. Are you sure that it was her?" Emilie asked and Mays nodded before yawning. "It's late and you should go to sleep." Emilie said gently.

"But I don't want to sleep alone can I sleep here?" Maya asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry dear but you should sleep in your own bed. What I can do is sing you a song as you go to bed." Maya nodded and as she walked back to her room, Emile would sing her a song. By the time that she got to her bed, she went fast asleep and Emilie tugged her in with a smile before disappearing.

* * *

Mari and Roland walked into the restaurant, and immediately everyone recognized Mari as the actress who did her debut the night before and started whispering to each other. Roland and Mari sat down at a table and Roland leaned forward to whisper to Mari. "Did you noticed how many people recognized you from the spot?"

Suddenly, some photographers walked over to their table. "Good evening may we take a few pictures of the young lady?"

Roland smiled. "Of course." He singles Mari to stand up.

Mari stood up and as pictures were taken of her Adrien, and his group walked in the restaurant. "Looks like there's someone important look at all the photographers." Lila said looking over where the person was. As Adrien turned to look, the person turned for a moment, and he saw Mari in a strapless pink dress with her hair down with curls and at the same time Mari looked back at him and Lila with a frown. "It's Mari." Lila said in a stern tone. At the same time, Roxie and Roland were having a staring contest of their own. "She's with Roland, he must have finally got to her." Lila said putting an arm around Adrien's arm, but he moves his arm away and led the group to a table which was two tables away from the table Mari and Roland were at. Mari turned back around, and more pictures were taken of her before she sat back down.

Roland looked at Roxie, who was looking at him, and he smirked making Roxie look away. Adrien kept looking at Mari, and Mari did the same thing since they were facing each other.

* * *

"You should have seen Mari, she looked so pretty." Alya said to Nino as they were walking around the park.

"I saw her just before she left she was unrecognizable." Nino said as they sat on a bench.

"Are you sad?" Alya asked looking at him.

Nino nodded. "Yes Alya...you're always with me when I'm sad you must feel pity for me."

"You better think that I like having you as company." Alya stated.

"I don't understand why I must seem boring to you." Nino replied.

"Of course not Nino." Alya said with a smile.

Nino looks at her. "Really Alya?" She nodded.

* * *

Roland turns to look at Roxie, who was still looking at him and waved with a teasing smile. Roxie sighs. "Excuse me I'm going to wash up." She said to the group before standing up and walking to the restroom going past Mari's and Roland's table.

Mari and Adrien kept looking at each other, and Lila was sick of it. "I think we should go somewhere else."

Adrien finally looks at her. "Why?"

"Because Mari is here." Lila replied.

"Does that bother you?" Adrien asked.

"No, not me but it obviously does bother you." Lila stated

Adrien shook his head. "No I was just surprised."

"Well it seemed that you didn't like it when I commented that it seems like Mari is with Roland Rople." Lila replied.

"Don't ever say that again Lila and not for me but for Roxie. She is his girlfriend and is expecting his child, but he wants nothing to do with her and Mari is most likely the reason why." Adrien said sternly.

"Sorry I had no idea." Lila replied softly.

"Did you know he was going to come?" Mari asked Roland.

"Of course not." Roland replied.

"What's Roxie doing with them?" Mari asked curiously.

Roland shrugs. "I imagine accompanying your husband's friend, and your husband came with his ex-girlfriend. Look how fast he has forgotten you."

"We're leaving right now." Mari said standing up.

Roland quickly stood up. "Mari don't make a scene sit down don't let them get to you." Mari sighs and sits back down and saw that Adrien was looking at her again.

* * *

"Go rest Mathew it's late." Ruby said to Mathew who hasn't left her side all day.

"I'll have enough time to rest when I'm home struck in my bed." Mathew replied.

"When will you be released from the hospital tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"I think at 10 in the morning, so we should say good-bye here and now." Mathew stated.

"Bye is a strong word." Ruby said sadly.

"When you're better and cued you can come visit me." Mathew said with a smile.

"Only if I look as I used to as how you first fell in love with me." Ruby replied.

"Everything will turn out Ruby have will power and faith." Mathew said encouraging her.

"If only you did too and tried to get up from that wheelchair." Ruby stated.

Mathew sighs. "I will never get cued the doctors said so since the beginning. I'll never walk again. Please forgive me Ruby but I don't have will power."

* * *

As Adrien keeps staring at Mari Lila looks over at Mari. "Mari looks horrible in those clothes nothing suits her. She has bad taste."

"I see her very pretty more than I thought possible." Roxie stated looking over at Mari.

"How noble it seems like you aren't the jealous type." Lila replied.

"Lila please." Adrien said sternly.

"Right sorry." Lila said softly. A slow song started and Adrien continued to look at Mari. "Tell me something will you stare at Mari all night?" Lila asked irritated.

Adrien looks at Lila. "Shall we dance?" He asked standing up.

"Of course." Lila replied standing up too, and they went to the dance floor and started dancing together.

"Do you want to dance Roxie?" Edward asked looking at her.

"No doctor I prefer to stay here." Roxie replied softly.

"Because of Roland? Do you think its worth not being happy?" Edward asked, and Roxie stays silent looking over at Roland.

As Adrien and Lila dance Lila waves at Mari with a victorious smile while Adrien isn't looking, and Mari looks away as Roland notices. "Let's dance." Roland said to Mari as he stands up.

"No they're dancing." Mari replied while not looking at him.

"Even better let's dance." Roland says with a smile extending his hand to her.

Mari looks at his hand before sighing and taking it as she stands up. "Fine." They go to the dance floor and start dancing next to Adrien and Lila. Every time they faced each other Mari and Adrien would frown. Adrien especially didn't like that Mari was dancing with Roland. Lila was upset that even though Adrien was dancing with her; he wasn't paying attention to her, and she would glare at Mari whenever she was facing her as Mari just ignored her. Roland would look over at Roxie whenever he could as Roxie looked at him sadly.

It wasn't until Roland pulled Mari closer when something broke inside of Adrien, and he moved away from Lila, so he could pull Mari away from Roland. "I warn you not to get near my wife." Adrien said sternly to Roland.

"So he can't get near me yet you can get near Lila?" Mari asked Adrien while crossing her arms. She was happy that Adrien pulled her away from Roland since she was feeling uncomfortable, but his logic was ridiculous.

"Come with me." Adrien said taking her arm.

Mari takes her arm away. "No."

"What do you want." Roland asked.

"To dance with Mari." Adrien replied.

"But she's my partner." Roland stated.

"Do you want me to make a scene?" Adrien asked sternly.

* * *

Ruby takes Mathew's hand. "Mathew I've been more convinced these days that God does exist. Tomorrow we'll be separated, and the pain that we are suffering makes me think that he is near us like how he is near everyone who suffers and loves. Believe in him Mathew, I'll ask him to give you will power and that one day we can be what we used to youth determine to live but somehow in a different way." Ruby looks up at the roof. "I promise you God that we won't be rebellious youth again. I promise you that we will see life in a different way. That we'll see its importance and try to be better each day."

* * *

"Fine do it." Roland replied.

"But Adrien." Lila started.

"Let him be Miss. Dupain-Cheng it will be my honor to dance with you." Roland said walking over to Lila.

"I don't want to dance with him." Mari complained.

"Mari your husband wishes to be seen dancing with the famous Violet Ladybug let's make his wish come true." Roland said smirking. "Go ahead doctor."

Mari lets Adrien take her hand, and they started dancing to another slow dance as Roland and Lila danced beside them. Roland couldn't help but laugh softly as Lila glared at the two the whole time. Mari didn't look at Adrien knowing if she did she would get lost in his eyes. When she did look up since she felt Adrien pull her closer her fear came true, and she got lost in his eyes as she remembered the first time they danced together at Lila's party.


	45. Chapter 45

"Come with me." Adrien said taking her arm.

Mari takes her arm away. "No."

"What do you want." Roland asked.

"To dance with Mari." Adrien replied.

"But she's my partner." Roland stated.

"Do you want me to make a scene?" Adrien asked sternly.

"Fine do it." Roland replied.

"But Adrien." Lila started.

"Let him be Miss. Dupain-Cheng it will be my honor to dance with you." Roland said walking over to Lila.

"I don't want to dance with him." Mari complained.

"Mari your husband wishes to be seen dancing with the famous Violet Ladybug let's make his wish come true." Roland said smirking. "Go ahead doctor."

Mari lets Adrien take her hand, and they started dancing to another slow dance as Roland and Lila danced beside them. Roland couldn't help but laugh softly as Lila glared at the two the whole time. Mari didn't look at Adrien knowing if she did she would get lost in his eyes. When she did look up since she felt Adrien pull her closer her fear came true, and she got lost in his eyes as she remembered the first time they danced together at Lila's party.

_'They will pay for this.'_ Lila thought as she continued to glare at them.

"Is it him that you love?" Edward asked Roxie as they stayed at the table. "If he is you picked the wrong man." Edward chuckled softly. "You're not the only one I know how that feels like-"

"Yes, you also picked wrong Edward, I know your story with Elsa." Roxie replied softly.

Edward smiled. "It seems like we won't be just doctor and patient but good friends too since we share the same pain and understand each other. Please understand that he's not worth it."

"I'll have his child it's not easy to take him out from my life, but I should start convincing myself that everything ended for me." Roxie stated.

"Don't think like that you're still young." Edward replied.

"But I have lived in a rush not stopping for a single moment." Ruby answered looking down.

Edward nodded with a frown. "That's not how to find happiness."

Roxie looks back up. "Will I ever find it?"

"If you slow down and know how to find it, then yes you will." Edward replied.

"It seems like that guy gave you a lot of success and fame but not education." Adrien said to Mari as they continued to dance.

"I am who I am and no one will change that. I might not be smart and talk vague but look where I am now." Mari said with a smirk. "Dancing with you because you want to be seen with the famous Violet Ladybug since I'm all over the Internet, and you only appeared on the newspaper once."

"That's not why I'm dancing with you." Adrien stated. "And didn't you cut that picture and frame it?"

"Sure it isni't and I left that picture at your house since I don't want anything to do with you." Mari stated sternly. At that moment, the photographers started taking pictures of them, and Mari held a smile and so did Adrien as they continued dancing. "Look you got what you wanted. Pictures of us are being taken, and you will appear everywhere in the Internet." Mari says between her teeth as she steps on his foot with her heel, and Adrien tries not to flinch.

"I don't understand Adrien why does he want to dance with her?" Lila asked out loud in a harsh tone.

"Just to control his jealousy." Roland replied with a smirk.

"He shouldn't care about anything to do with Mari." Lila stated irritated.

Roland shrugs. "Well it seems like he does care."

"You'll stay with me until I say so." Adrien said after Mari said she wouldn't belong to him for long. Mari shakes her head with a smile.

Lila looks over at Roland. "So tell me what interest do you have in Mari? What's between the two of you?"

"Only a relationship between a director and agent with an actress." Roland replied with a smile.

"And you're okay with that?" Lila asked with a teasing smile.

Roland nodded. "For now yes."

"Maybe you just feel tied with Roxie." Lila replied keeping her smile. "I was told she was your girlfriend, and she is pregnant with your child."

"And who can assure you it's mine?" Roland asked.

"She did." Lila stated.

Roland glances at Roxie. "What's going on between Roxie and Agreste's friend?"

"From my knowledge nothing. I don't even know why she came with us must likely because they felt pity for her." Lila replied with a soft laugh.

"In what are you thinking about Roxie?" Edward asked Roxie with a soft smile.

"That if I do find my happiness, I won't take it for granted, and I'll slow down so I can enjoy it." Roxie replied.

Edward smiled. "I feel the same way."

Lila pulls away from Roland. "Can you take me to the table please?"

Roland nodded and walked Lila to her table. Once they got to the table Roland pulled out her chair for her and pulled it in once she sat down. "Good evening." He said to the people at the table.

"Good evening." Edward replied politely, but Roxie stays quiet.

"How are you Roxie"" Roland asked directly at Roxie, but she just looks at him. He smirks and walks to his table.

"Lila Adrien-" Edward started.

"No don't talk to me about Adrien. Can you walk me, outside so I can get a taxi?" Lila asked as she grabs her purse.

Once the song ends Mari pulls away from Adrien. "I'm going to my table Dr. Agreste." She walks to her table.

Adrien was about to follow her, but Edward grabs his arms. "Adrien we should just leave."

Adrien shakes his head. "No Edward I'm not leaving."

"Lila wants to leave now." Edward stated.

"She can leave if she wants. I'm not leaving Mari with that guy." Adrien said sternly.

"Alright if you say so." Edward replied before walking back to the table. "You need to excuse Adrien, but he doesn't want to leave."

"Alright so can you walk me out now to get that taxi?" Lila asked.

Edward nodded. "We can go to the clinic to get my car and from there I can take each of you home." The two nodded and soon all three started leaving the restaurant.

"What did he say?" Roland asked Mari.

"He was mad I teased him, and he got madder." Mari replied and when she looked up, she saw Adrien standing watching her and saw the rest of his group was gone. "Did you notice? Edward Roxie and that brat Lila already left and Adrien is still here watching us." At that moment, Adrien walks over to the table, and Mari looks away. "Oh no here he comes."

Adrien grabs her arms and pulls her up. "We're leaving."

Mari pulls back. "No way am I going with you. I'm going with Roland."

"No you're coming with me and right now." Adrien said sternly.

* * *

Elsa was doing the shopping list at the kitchen table when Michael walked over to her with a yawn. "Aren't you going to sleep dear what time is it?"

"2 in the morning, I'm just finishing the shopping list for tomorrow but the money you gave me won't be enough." Elsa replied.

Michael sighs. "I can't give you more Elsa."

"Nor am I asking you to Michael." Elsa replied. "It was only a comment I don't want you to get mad."

"I sometimes think you complain. I can't give you more than what I give you. My jobs are rare and don't pay much." Michael replied.

Elsa nodded. "I understand...I was thinking about it, and I think I found the solution...I'm going to ask my parents for help."

* * *

"Go away or I'll cause a scene." Mari threatens.

Roland stands up. "No Mari a scene wouldn't look good for your image."

"Now we wouldn't want that." Adrien said sarcastically.

"I don't want to go with him Roland." Mari replied.

Roland looks over at Adrien. "Agreste she doesn't want to go you can't force her."

"You stay out of this." Adrien said harshly.

"You're no one to order me around now let me go." Mari said trying to free her arm.

"I said that you're coming with me." Adrien said sternly before grabbing her purse from her chair and drags her out from the restaurant. Roland sighs and sits back at the table.

"Hay you have no right." Mari exclaims as she pulls back outside from the restaurant making them stop for a moment.

"And you have no morals. How can you be with that guy after what he did to you." Adrien asked sternly.

"You also harmed me yet I married you and I can handle Roland." Mari replied. Adrien shakes his head in disbelief and continues 'dragging' her to the parking lot.

* * *

Lila goes in her room in tears and starts throwing her purse and jewelry on the bed in frustration as she continued crying. Isabella walked in the room confused. "What's wrong with you?"

"Adrien humiliated me. I HATE HIM; I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM. I HATE HIM!" Lila yelled as she continued crying.

* * *

"Stop dragging me." Mari commended, and Adrien stopped but only because they were in front of his car. "You know I'll start screaming when I see the police, so they can stop you, and I'll tell them you're taking me by force."

"Scream if you want and I'll tell them that you're my wife, and you'll see that they'll force you to come with me because a wife should always be with the husband from good and bad remember that?" Adrien asked sarcastically.

"Yes but on the day of the wedding but you're not who I thought you were." Mari replied.

"Well I was wrong about you too. I might not have gotten married with you if I had known you better." Adrien stated.

Mari frees her arm. "Why are you my shadow?"

Adrien laughed softly. "Me your shadow? Yea right."

"Oh really? You went to the restaurant after I did." Mari stated.

"By chance do you think I imagined you being there with that guy? I don't want to share my last name with you or to have anything to do with you, so I'll give you the divorce as soon as possible." Adrien replied

"Alight do that I'll be happy when that happens."

"Well soon, you'll be happy."

"But then don't come begging me to come back to you."

"No of course not you have nothing to worry about I'll delicate my time to other people."

"Yea like that brat Lila. If you don't want me to be with anyone, then you shouldn't either."

"That's different."

"No, its not different!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

* * *

"What Adrien did to me has no name." Lila said still in tears. "He stood me up at the restaurant for the street rat."

"Was it casual or did Adrien already know she would be there?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know Adrien said it was by chance, but I say it wasn't." Lila replied.

"Well who picked the place?" Isabella asked.

"He asked me to do it, I told him we would decide in the way but in the end, he was who decided." Lila said sitting on her bed.

Isabella crosses her arms. "So he did know that he would find her there."

"I don't know but if that is the case. What did he gain? Nothing." Lila stated wiping her tears.

"Well didn't he go with her?" Isabella asked sternly, "You said Adrien was mad that Mari was with that guy?"

"He was furious." Lila hissed.

"So it's a lie that he doesn't care about the street rat even though they're getting a divorce, he still loves her." Isabella stated.

* * *

Adrien takes a deep breath. "Mari let's drive around a bit to clear our minds."

"No I'm not going to ride with you." Mari stated sternly.

"Can't you stay calm?" Adrien asked.

Mari sighs. "Fine but only because if I don't you will just chase after me." Mari goes in the passenger side of Adien's car without letting Adrien open the door for her and crosses her arms.

Adrien gets in the driver side. "Are all actresses like this?"

"Who knows." Mari starts talking rapidly distracting Adrien, and he couldn't put his key in. "Nervous around me now?" Mari asked with a smirk.

"No now put your seatbelt on." Adrien replied.

* * *

"Roland left him have Mari to avoid a scene and so the image of 'the famous actress' wouldn't be affected." Lila said in an irritated tone.

"Who would think she would be admired." Isabella said with a sarcastic laugh. "And be all over the Internet."

"You have no idea how furious I was seeing everyone wanting a picture of her." Lila replied. "Now Adrien's interest will grow more. He wouldn't take his sight off from her. I wish she would just disappear."

* * *

"No you know what I had enough of this." Mari opens her car door and runs off Adrien quickly gets out and runs after her.

"Mari!" Adrien grabs her arm. "Mari act as an adult. Let's go back to the car."

"I'm not going in that car-" Suddenly, Mari felt Adrien's lips on her as he kissed her.

Mari struggled for a few seconds before she started kissing back. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Mari pushed Adrien away and ran off. Adrien went after her calling out her name, but he lost track of her. Defeated he went back to his car and got in as he started tearing up thinking about Mari. Meanwhile, Mari was siting on a staircase crying her heart out. The kiss at first was a bit forcefully which reminded her of that night Adrien was drunk and humiliated her as a woman and yet as much as she hated to admit it that kiss made her realize that she was still in love with Adrien.

* * *

"Don't even think about asking your parents for money." Michael said sternly.

"C'mon Michael don't be stubborn." Elsa replied.

"Anything but that Elsa." Michael repeated.

"Than get a stable job." Elsa replied.

"And what kind of job would that be?" Michael asked.

"Well in a bank, company, or a government job." Elsa suggested.

Michael laughed. "Being in a office is not my thing."

"Well we need you to get a stable salary. We have less everyday we're behind two moths in rent." Elsa stated.

"I could survive so far without being locked inside four walls." Michael replied.

Elsa stands up. "That was before now we are two-"

"Don't expect me to change my ways you met me as a writer and poet, and I'll stay like that." Michael said before going to their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Adrien was looking through a newspaper, and he saw a picture of him and Mari from the night before, and the title said Violet Ladybug and her husband. Confused on how they would know he was married to her; he continued reading. "The new actress who debuted in Miraculous Love happy with her husband Adrien Agreste, which is being in the process of getting a divorce. They arrived with different people but switched between dances." Adrien noticed that it wasn't just in the newspaper but in the Internet too. He shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Mathew must be at his house by now." Ruby told Elsa, who was visiting her. "And I don't know when I'll leave. I still have a lot of operations and I'm under observations."

Elsa sat on a chair. "It must be hard for the two of you."

"Yes we said good-bye yesterday." Ruby replied.

"Can the doctors not do anything to cue him?" Elsa asked.

"His doctor wants to put him under a treatment to see if he would react, but Mathew doesn't want to plus he doesn't want to learn how to use cruches, and he hates being seen in his wheelchair." Ruby replied.

"He can't be struck on his bed for the rest of his life." Elsa stated and regretted it after seeing Ruby getting sad. "I'm sorry cousin, I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right Elsa that's how it's going to be." Ruby said tearing up.

* * *

Sabine was reading a book in her room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Tikki walked in. "You have a phone call from the orphanage Mrs. Sabine."

"Thank you Tikki." Sabine said taking the phone from her. Tikki nodded and walked away. "Hello?" Sabine said over the phone.

"How are you Mrs. Sabine?" The head nun of the orphanage asked.

"Good and you sister?" Sabine asked back.

"Busy with the preparations for the day of the big fund raiser on Friday." Sister Sofia replied. "Which is why I'm calling you to remind you of it."

"Its in my agenda I won't miss it." Sabine said smiling.

"Alright now I'll call Father Carlos Glass." Sister Sofia stated.

"Father Carlos is also going?" Sabine asked surprised. "I'll finally get to meet him." Tom went in the room soon after Sabine finished her phone call. "Guess who just called me."

"Who?" Tom asked.

"The head nun of the orphanage to remind me about the fund raiser on Friday and that father Carlos Glass will be there to, and I'll finally be able to meet him." Sabine replied with a smile.

"Well hopefully, everything goes well." Tom stated with a soft chuckle.

Sabine nodded. "I have been so close in meeting him but something always happens, and I'm not able to."

"You'll see that this time you will have the opportunity to meet him and have a long talk with him." Tom replied as he handed her a check. "I had this check ready for you when you go on Friday."

Sabine looks at the check surprised. "Tom this is a lot of money."

"I know you always want to help the orphans in the best way possible." Tom stated with a smile.

"You know Tom I feel inside of me like a...feeling. like if something was going to happen that day." Sabine stated softly.

* * *

Lila walked to the living room of her house where Adrien was waiting for her. "Good morning this is a surprise I didn't expect a visit from you after what happened last night."

Adrien nodded. "I came to give you an explanation and to apologize."

"Alright go ahead." Lila said as they sat across from each other.

"Lila I know I behaved badly last night." Adrien started.

"I would say that you acted more like a man deeply in love with his ex-wife." Lila replied.

Adrien sighs. "I swear I didn't know that Mari would be there. I imagine that those unfortunate meetings well happen often with her being famous now."

"Well if what happened last night is how things well go during those unfortunate events it won't be me who deals with you." Lila stated.

Adrien nodded. "I just came to apologize do you forgive me?" Lila slowly nodded.

* * *

Marlena was doing the laundry when she saw Alya with a sad expression. "What's wrong dear? Did you not get the job?"

Alya shook her head. "No, its not that I still haven't gotten news about the job."

"Than what's wrong?" Marlena asked again.

"I'm in love." Alya replied with a small smile.

"In love with who? From my knowledge, you're not with anyone." Marlena stated.

"I'm in love with Nino." Alya said softly.

"In love with Nino? But Nino loves Mari." Marlena stated sadly.

"But she doesn't love him well at least not in the way he wants. Mari told me that she loves Nino as a brother as a friend." Alya replied. "And I'm here in the sidelines..." Marlena hugged her.

* * *

"Are you only going to drink juice?" Fu asked Mari on Friday as she was finishing a tea order. Even though Mari was an actress now Fu tea business was still important to him so Mari agreed to continue it.

Mari nodded. "Yes I feel a bit nauseous."

"Than maybe I should deliver the tea order." Fu suggested.

"No Fu I'll do it." Mari picked the box but quickly put it back down feeling a pain in her stomach and felt dizzy she sat on a chair.

Fu went to her side. "What's wrong dear?"

* * *

"A lot of people came." Sabine said as she walked with Sister Sofia around the courtyard of the orphanage.

Sister Sofia nodded. "We have a lot more presents than before the girls will be very happy...Oh look here comes Father Carlos." She said looking straight ahead.

"Introduce him to me sister, I'm excited to meet him." Sabine replied.

"Wolcome father Carlos. You and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng will finally get to meet. Let me introduce the two of you." Sister Sofia said once he was in fount of them.

"Nice to meet you Father Carlos." Sabine said extending her hand for him to shake.

"Likewise, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Father Carloa said shaking her hand while being shocked seeing the woman he hasn't seen in 22 years.

* * *

"Nothing I'm okay." Mari said softly.

"You became pale you should go to the doctor to see what is going on with you." Fu replied worriedly.

Mari looks at him. "I already know what it is."

"Really, what is it?" Fu asked.

"I'm...pregnant." Mari replied with a smile.

"Oh its just th- WHAT?!" Fu became speechless before he hugged her tightly and tearing up in joy.


	46. Chapter 46

"Wolcome father Carlos. You and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng will finally get to meet. Let me introduce the two of you." Sister Sofia said once he was in fount of them.

"Nice to meet you Father Carlos." Sabine said extending her hand for him to shake.

"Likewise, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Father Carloa said shaking her hand while being shocked seeing the woman he hasn't seen in 22 years.

* * *

"Nothing I'm okay." Mari said softly.

"You became pale you should go to the doctor to see what is going on with you." Fu replied worriedly.

Mari looks at him. "I already know what it is."

"Really, what is it?" Fu asked.

"I'm...pregnant." Mari replied with a smile.

"Oh its just th- WHAT?!" Fu became speechless before he hugged her tightly and tearing up in joy. Mari hugged back with a bigger smile.

* * *

"If you excuse me i'm going to check that everything is going well." Sister Sofia said before walking away.

"Is it possible? You are Sabine Dupain-Cheng?" Father Carlos asked out loud.

"Yes have you already met me Father Carlos?" Sabine asked confused.

"Look at me closely Mrs. does my face say nothing to you?" Sabine just looked at him more confused. "It has been many years but do you not recognized me? You put in my arms a new-born baby girl." Sabine covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

* * *

Fu broke the hug. "I can't believe it; you're pregnant."

Mari nodded. "Yes Fu I'm going to have a baby." Fu hugged her again as he was still speechless for the most part.

* * *

"I thought of you countless of times, and I looked for you countless of times but I couldn't find you; I didn't even know your name." Sabine replied with a huge smile.

"I never told you, and even if I did I would understand if you forgot it since you were very ill." Father Carlos stated.

"And we were so close in meeting each other so many times." Sabine said with a small laugh. "You were even in my house."

"How would I imagine that Sabine Dupain-Cheng and the woman who gave me her baby girl were the same person." Father Carlos stated. "We have a lot to talk about."

Sabine nodded with a smile. "Yes father where can we do it?"

"I'll ask Sister Sofia if we can use her office, we'll be able to talk in peace. Please follow me." Father Carlos said as he started walking and Sabine followed him.

* * *

"One day I fainted in the hospital you were at and a doctor checked me and told me." Mari said telling Fu how she found out that she was pregnant. "I found out about two weeks ago."

"And why didn't you tell me sooner?" Fu asked sounding a bit offended.

"Because you were in the hospital, and I didn't want you to get sicker. Plus the movie too." Mari replied.

"The T.V what will happen when you start to show?" Fu asked.

"Well Roland says that there are roles for a pregnant women too." Mari stated.

* * *

"I was taken in by a kind family they took care of me until I was better. When I came back to look for my daughter, it was too late. I couldn't find you and much less my daughter. If I only knew where you took her. If you only knew how much I regretted after that moment of weakness and cowardly." Sabine said finishing her story to Father Carlos.

"Pardon me Mrs. Sabine but you didn't give me your daughter because of weakness nor cowardly. You were ill and sure of dying." Father Carlos replied.

"God didn't want to give me more children, and I couldn't help but think it was a punishment." Sabine stated.

"Well it seems like God has forgiven you." Father Carlos said with a smile.

Sabine nodded with a big smile. "You're right about that father God has forgiven me. When I was losing hope I have found my daughter."

Father Carlos smile faded. "You found her?"

"Yes father I finally found her and have her by my side under my roof." Sabine added.

"Who are you talking about Mrs. Sabine?" Father Carlos asked confused.

"Of my daughter Father of my daughter Lila." Sabine replied with a huge smile.

* * *

"After I found out that I was pregnant I didn't go visit you or Ruby. I left the hospital and just took a walk to think. I was worried I just got a good job, and I could lose it. Plus I wouldn't be able to separate from Adrien since the doctor told me that since I'm pregnant, I shouldn't get a divorce. Like I said before I didn't tell you Fu because I was afraid the news would cause you a heart attack." Mari smiled softly. "But now I think differently. I'm carrying a small human that is mine."

* * *

"I was able to get her back of course as a grown woman...I missed the most memorable moments for a mother...seeing her daughter grow up hearing her first words and seeing her take her first steps...but in the end, I have her with me father. It was a miracle that I found her." Sabine added keeping her smile.

"Tell me Mrs. Sabine how did you find her?" Father Carlos asked not liking where this was going.

"One of my friends took her out from the orphanage and had her with her." Sabine replied. "Her name is Isabella, who is like an aunt for Lila, and she lives with us in our house."

Father Carlos nodded. "I know her."

"One day after years of not seeing each other, she searched for me. She saw how much I suffered for my daughter and she felt pity for me, and she told me the truth and brought us together. Imagine how I felt seeing my daughter in front of me. Being able to hug her...You know Lila right?" Sabine asked.

Father Carlos slowly nodded. "Yes I have seen her."

"And you couldn't suspect that she was the baby I gave you father?" Sabine asked confused.

Father Carlos shook his head. "No Mrs Dupain-Cheng since Lila isn't the girl you gave me." Sabine looked at him in shock.

* * *

"I'm going to be a mom Fu." Mari finished with a bright smile.

"And have you told Adrien yet?" Fu asked curiously and Mari shook her head no. "Don't you plan to tell him?"

"I don't know Fu I don't know what to do..." Mari said softly.

* * *

"No I don't know what you are saying father." Sabine said as she stood up.

"Here's a terrible error Mrs. Sabine. A big misunderstanding." Father Carlos replied. "You were tricked."

"Tricked?" Sabine asked surprise.

"I'm sorry to cause you a new pain but...that girl you gave your love to that is living under your roof as your daughter...isn't...Lila isn't your daughter...your real daughter is someone else." Father Carlos stated, and Sabine covers her mouth with her hand in shock as she sits back down.

* * *

As Fu leaves the house to visit Marlena Roland walks in the house. "What happened after Adrien took you by force that night?"

"We argued and then I ran off coming here." Mari replied. "What's that?" Mari asked seeing Roland holding something.

"It's the script for a play that will happen in two weeks." Roland replied. "The leading female role will be you." Mari looks at him surprise.

* * *

Maya was cutting pictures out from a magazine in her room when Adrien walked in. "What are you doing dear?"

"Cutting out pictures from this magazine Mari taught me how to do it." Maya replied with a smile. "There's a picture of you and Mari. If Mari takes pictures with you why doesn't she come to the house anymore?"

"She...can't right now." Adrien stated softly as he bent down and petted Teddy and thinking about the last kiss he had with Mari.

* * *

"Romeo and Juliet?" Mari asked as she read the title of the script. "Is the story beautiful?"

"Is a classic story of love of excellence." Mari looks at Roland confused. "Okay let me try to explain it better. It represents the love in the world."

"So I'm going to be Juliet. Is the story happy or sad?" Mari asked curiously.

"Eh sad." Roland replied.

Mari sighs. "Just like my story."

* * *

"That can't be true Father Carlos." Sabine said as she was slightly shaking.

"You're very pale maybe we shouldn't continue talking about this situation maybe another day so you don't get ill." Father Carlos suggested.

"No we need to continue talking. You can't leave me without an explanation." Sabine said desperately.

"The explanation will be worse." Father Carlos stated.

"No I need it." Sabine replied.

"There will be other opportunities trust me; It's for the best." Father Carlos said softly.

"No when I return home, I'll know everything. With the truth that you'll give me. Do you have proof that Lila isn't my daughter?" Sabine asked.

Father Carlos sighs. "I have proof that your daughter is someone else." Sabine starts tearing up.

"Who? Talk Father Carlos. Who is...who is my real daughter?" Sabine begged as she was crying now. "What do you know about my real daughter? What was her fate? Did she die?!"

"No Sabine your real daughter lives. She was raised here in this orphanage." Father Carlos replied.

"Really Father? So she's here my daughter is here?" Sabine asked with hope.

"Your daughter isn't here anymore." Father Carlos stated.

"She was adopted?" Sabine asked as her hope faded.

"No she escaped." Father Carlos replied, and Sabine was shocked hearing that and started crying even more. "I didn't know about her for some time. When I found her again she told me of how she went from one place to another by herself. In streets full of people indifferent that didn't understand her loneliness. With her jean pants old shirt and ripped shoes looking in life getting in trouble going to delegations suffering with no one giving her, not one single sweet word nor a smile or love."

"Father who is my real daughter, please tell me." Sabine begged in tears.

"Your real daughter is...Marinette." Hearing that made Sabine cry even harder.

* * *

Mari was about to leave the house with the box of tea when Nino walked in the house, and Mari put the box back down. "Hi Mari. How are you?"

"Hay." Mari replied as they sat at the table. "And I think I will have to have a long talk with Adrien."

"Why Mari?" Nino asks confused.

"Because there are a lot of things that happen but not in the way he thinks and in the end, he'll just despise me. I mean he already told me that he hated me but-" Nino hands her a lollipop and Mari smiles taking it. "Thanks- but if he knows the truth maybe he'll think differently. Especially since Adrien thinks that I declared against him, so he would lose Maya's custody."

"You did." Nino stated.

"No I didn't but please don't tell Father Carlos. If he finds out I had sworn in false I'll be in big trouble. I already asked God to forgive me. I only did it thinking of what would happen if poor Maya stayed with Audrey. I do value the love between a parent and a child...not like my parents...and the one good thing that Adrien does have...maybe the only thing...is that he loves his daughter, and I respect him for that." Mari replied. "No one likes being thought as the worst."

"Or maybe deep inside you want to get back together with him." Nino suggested.

"No, not that." Mari stated.

"I'll give you a healthy advice without personal feelings going in between. Only you know what are in your feelings, and you are the only one that can decide. If you want to get back together with Agreste than call him tell him the truth. If not, then stay quiet and leave the things how they are now." Nino said softly with a smile.

* * *

"Something was telling me...something was screaming inside of me. My mother instinct wasn't lying to me. That's why there was a strange feeling of compassion of sweetness toward Mari." Sabine said as she continued crying.

"Nevertheless, Mrs. Sabine you kicked her out from your house." Father Carlos replied. "You pushed aside your own blood." Sabine nodded crying even more.

* * *

After Mari finally delivered the tea order Mari decides to go to the church to prey and ask God to help her understand what she should do. She sat on a bench. "Why did you let me get pregnant with his child? It's not that I'm angry or complaining I just want to know God why? I just want to know why you put something so pure and sweet like a baby inside of me? Why? Am I wrong God? His love was good...Adrien truly did love me and not like when he harmed me...I just want to know God is this a miracle? Why did you let me get pregnant by him? What did you want me to understand?" Mari looked down and started crying. Suddenly, a light signed down on her and when she looked up, she felt a weight be lifted off her shoulders, and she smiled putting her hands on her stomach knowing what she had to do.

* * *

"Now I understand so many things. Lila's age didn't match how long ago I had my daughter...and everything that happened when Mari lived in our house...Everything...they invented everything to blame her...My daughter...the yells the scenes...The necklace..." Sabine said as she realised everything.

Father Carlos nodded. "Marinette told me...everything was invented by those two Lila and Isabella so Marinette would be kicked out."

"It's hard to believe Lila and Isabella would do that." Sabine stated.

"That woman Isabella once stopped me from seeing you. Which means she knew something at the time of who Marinette was." Father Carlos replied.

"My God what did Tom, and I do? We had our real daughter under our roof...and she was accused for being a thief, and we kicked her out. What do I do father? Please tell me." Sabine said desperately.

Father Carlos put a hand on her shoulder. "You can do one thing Mrs. Sabine. Look for her. Go to Marinette."

* * *

"Hay dear where were you?" Fu asked Mari as she walked in the house.

"At the church Fu." Mari replied with a smile. "I went to talk with God, and now I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to tell Adrien that I'm pregnant with his baby." Mari's smile grew bigger and Fu looked at her surprised but in the end nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Marinette needs love and comfort and what better place to find that but with her parents." Father Carlos added. "Now you know that Marinette is your real daughter. Not Lila its Marinette who should be in the place as your daughter not her. She should have your love."

"I always loved her since the day I met her and what I want most is to receive her and to call her my daughter but...Tom...my husband won't accept Mari...he won't love her." Sabine said sadly.

* * *

"Now tell me about that picture with Mari and your dad." Emilie said to Maya with a sweet smile.

"I think they were at a party, and they danced while a picture of them was taken and now the picture is everywhere." Maya replied with a big smile. "The picture I cut of from a magazine daddy kept."

* * *

"Tom thinks Lila is his daughter, and he's proud of her of her education her manners." Sabine cries some more. "He'll be embarrass of Mari. He talks badly of her a girl from the streets' insolent liar a thief father a thief. For Tom, Mari is nothing more than a delinquent. He always wanted to put her in jail. He even slapped her."

"Please Mrs. Sabine try to calm down." Father Carlos said gently feeling bad for her. "Its not Marinette's fault in how she is."

"No I know it's my fault for abandoning her." Sabine replied wiping her tears away.

"Matinette is your daughter. She could never be happy, and only you can give it to, her." Father Carlos stated with a soft smile.

"You're right Father Carlos. I'm going to look for Mari. I'm going to take her with me to the place that belongs to her. Her house with her parents. I'm going to look for my daughter Marinette." Sabine said with a smile and determination.

* * *

"Adrien and I have a lot of things to forgive each other for. And if he feels the same way as me. There's a baby who will live with both of our blood than we will have to talk to each other. We will enjoy our baby birth together." Mari told Fu as they were having dinner and Fu started tearing up in joy. "You know when I went to ask God why he let me get pregnant by Adrien and why he put inside me something so pure and sweet as a baby. If it was because Adrien's love was truly pure, and suddenly I felt like a special light."

"Mari its incredible how everything will be solved between the two of you." Fu said happily.

"Don't tell anyone about my pregnancy Fu. I think that after you, the first person that should know about it is Adrien." Mari replied.

"Well I want to tell everyone so hurry up and tell the dad." Fu said playfully.

"Well wait a bit I still need to think in how to tell him." Mari replied with a smile. "It won't be easy for me to be in front of him and to just blurt it out that we'll be parents. How do I tell him Fu? As much as I try to think I don't know how to, but one thing is for sure I'm going to talk to him and tell him about the baby, and I'll forget about everything that happened because I'm going to forgive him..."


	47. Chapter 47

"Well wait a bit I still need to think in how to tell him." Mari replied with a smile. "It won't be easy for me to be in front of him and to just blurt it out that we'll be parents. How do I tell him Fu? As much as I try to think I don't know how to, but one thing is for sure I'm going to talk to him and tell him about the baby, and I'll forget about everything that happened because I'm going to forgive him..." Fu smiled seeing Mari being this happy. "Oh and I'm not going to continue being an actress, and I already told Roland and he was surprised to know that I won't continue being an actress because I'm getting back together with my husband."

* * *

Sabine walked in the house just as Isabella and Lila were walking past the main hall. "Where were you mom?" Lila asked walking up to her. Sabine just stared at her and Isabella. Seeing her reaction Lila goes to hug her. "What's wrong mom?" Sabine steps back before she could hug her. "You won't hug me?"

"C'mon Sabine hug your daughter." Isabella said with a smile.

Lila extends her hand to touch Sabine, but she moves back. "Why do you move away?"

"To hug my daughter, I would have to go somewhere else." Sabine said sternly.

"Mom?"

"Don't call me mom."

"Why are you treating your daughter like that?" Isabella asked confused.

"She's not my daughter. My daughter is Mari." Sabine replied and Lila plus Isabella looked at her wide eyed.

"What are you talking about mom?" Lila asked.

"I told you not to call me mom. I know the truth you can't keep lying to me this ends here." Sabine said sternly. "No wonder I saw Lila older than what my daughter should be."

"Look Sabine." Isabella started.

"I know the story you told me is a lie now I see how sneaky you were. I remember how you appeared in this house after years of not seeing each other. You kept asking questions and got informed of everything before making up your story. Everything was a lie you, and her lied to me." Sabine said sternly. "Just to get in this house. You took advantage of a painful moment. I have proof and witnesses. We both know Lila isn't my daughter and that my daughter is Mari and just as how we know that everyone will too."

"You're crazy." Isabella stated.

"Mari is who should be in this house taking the place that belongs to her as my real daughter!"

"Please lower your voice." Isabella replied. "Let's talk."

"We have nothing to talk about. You two need to leave this house immediately!"

Tom walked to the main hall. "What is going on here why all the yelling? Why do Lila and Isabella need to leave the house? Did I hear right?"

"You heard perfectly. I don't want them in my house any second longer." Sabine replied.

"Sabine do you know what you are saying?" Tom asked shocked.

"Yes you don't know them Tom, they played with our emotions from the moment they first stepped in this house."

"Sabine how can you say that about our daughter Lila."

"No Tom she's not our daughter." Tom looks at Sabine in surprise.

Lila starts crying, and hurries to her room and Isabella followed her closing the door. "What are we going to do now?"

"I DON'T KNOW Sabine seems sure about everything she said. She must have found Father Carlos Glass, and that jerk told her everything." Isabella replied angerly. "But I have a plan luckily you barely spoke. I'm going to sacafise myself for you, but you better not stab me in the back. Now here's what we'll do."

"What you said." Tom said to Sabine still in disbelief.

"This is all my fualt." Sabine stated before telling Tom everything Father Carlos told her. "And he assured me that Lila isn't our daughter."

"Then who is our daughter Sabine?" Tom asked.

"I beg you to have compassion. I'm afraid to tell you who are real daughter is." Sabine replied.

"Just like how I accepted Lila, I'll accept anyone." Tom replied.

"That's different. Lila could fulfil your expectations as a father, she's elegant and well mannered, but you'll get altered when you find out who the other one is." Sabine stated.

"Who is she? Just say it I want to know the name of our real daughter."

"It's Mari." Sabine blurted out

Tom looks at her surprised."You said Mari?"

Sabine nodded. "Yes Tom she is our daughter. She is the daughter I gave to Father Carlos when I thought I was going to die."

"How is it possible..." Tom asked in disbelief.

"I understand how you feel I already said that she isn't elegant or well mannered like Lila. She is the girl you always despised calling her a thief scandalized. That we had in our house yet kicked out." Sabine said in tears. "But the truth is that she is our daughter. Now you decide whether you will accept her just like how you accepted Lila. You can't keep despising her Tom It's not Mari's fault. It's my fault who abandoned her."

"And me who abandoned you. I listened to my family who seperated me from you when you needed me the most." Tom replied. "But I-"

"You're going to keep rejecting Mari when you know she's your real daughter?" Sabine asked.

"We can't lose what we have." Isabella said back in Lila's room.

"Do you think your plan will work?" Lila asked still crying.

"For the moment, it can't fail. We can't lose any more time. Remember that after I talk with them; I won't come back. One of them might want to talk with you. Well wish me luck." Isabella replied.

"Good luck Aunt Isabella." Lila said softly.

Isabella leaves the room closing the door behind her and walks up the stairs when she bumps into Plagg. "Mrs. Isabella I'm sorry about what happened." That was a big lie Plagg was happy about it finally they got what they deserved.

"Where's Tom and Sabine?" Isabella simply asked.

"In the living room talking about the situation. I was shocked to learn that the vague girl Mari was their real daughter." Shocked and overjoyed since Mari was his friend, and he preferred her than the wannabe. "Are you going to try to fix it?"

"Yes Plagg and I'm sure I'll fix it." Isabella said before heading to the living room.

"I doubt it your time in this house is over." Plagg murmured with a smirk.

As Isabella neared the living room, she heard Sabine say, "I'm assuming your silence means that you won't accept Mari as your daughter."

"Excuse me." Isabella said walking closer. "I came to tell you that i'll leave this house tonight like Sabine wants, but before I leave I want to be completely honest with you guys."

"At this point, I doubt about your honestly Isabella." Sabine replied.

"But let's hear what you have to say." Tom stated.

Isabella nodded. "Lila is innocent the only one guilty is me. Lila had no idea about my plan. I also lied to her. I invented a story and convinced her it was real. I used Lila, she returned from the United States to live with me and when I saw you on the newspaper Sabine and found out that you did marry Tom. I knew your story, and I knew about that child that you abandoned. Then it occurred to me to make Lila pass as your daughter. I convinved Lila that I took her out from an orphanage at a young age and gave her to my sister and brother in law who adopted her. That's when I brought her to you Sabine and told you that she was your daughter."

"That was a cruel lie." Tom said sternly.

"I had necessitaries. The ambition was stronger than me. I saw the opportunity to have the easy life that I always wanted. I pushed aside the morality, but I thought that it would give you guys some happiness." Isabella replied.

"You're still guilty." Tom stated.

"Especially when knowing that Mari existed." Sabine added.

"Parden me but I didn't know she existed at the time." Isabella stated.

"But you should have said something when you found out." Sabine said sternly. "Now it's too late Isabella."

"I just wanted you to know everything before I left because it's not fair that Lila pays the price for what I did." With that she walks away.

"Don't believe her; it's all a lie. They were both in this." Sabine said to Tom.

"Maybe I'll talk with Lila." Tom said before walking to Lila's room and Sabine sighs. Lila was sitting on the floor when she heard a knock on the door. "Lila."

Lila takes a deep breath. "Come in."

Tom walks in and sees Lila sitting on the floor. "I need to talk with you."

Lila stood up. "What could I tell you? I-I- this is so sad so surprising so- I understand that I... can't defend myself so don't worry I'll leave."

"Why do you think that you can't defend yourself?" Tom asked.

"Because you won't believe me." Lila replied.

"I wish to believe you." Tom stated. Lila starts crying sitting on her bed, "Please tell me everything."

"Isabella...Isabella also lied to me. I came back from the United States to live with her and one day Isabella told me a stoy that I wasn't the daughter of who I always thought were my parents. That she took me out from an orphanage and gave me to them but my real parents just appeared." Lila replied. "You guys and as my parents, you deserved to know that I was your daughter." Lila cries harder. "And that I had the right to have my parents's protection, and I believed her why would I doubt her? But I'm innocent Mr. Dupain and please tell Mrs. Sabine that I'll leave tonight like she wants."

"Are you going with Isabella?" Tom asked.

Lila shook her head. "No after what she did I don't want to see her again."

"Than where will you go?" Tom asked again.

"I don't know." Lila said softly standing up. "If you let me, I'll take some things."

"Wait I'll talk with Sabine...in your favor." Tom said before leaving the room and heading back to the living room. "Lila is innocent Sabine, she didn't know anything about Isabella's plan. She wants to get her things to leave, but she has no where to go. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Why if I don't believe her?" Sabine said with crossed arms.

"No, its not necessary for Mrs. Sabine to go to my room since I'm right here. I'm here to apologize." Lila said going over to them. "Mr. Tom offered to speak to you in my favor but I don't want to be a cause of you two getting into an argument. Mrs. Sabine I'll leave tonight." Lila finished in tears as she starts to walk away.

"Lila." Lila turns back to face Sabine. "You don't have to leave tonight take a calming pill and rest. Stay until I say otherwise."

Lila nodded. "Thank you." She walks back to her room and bumps into Isabella in the hallway. "It seems like we won the battle." With that she walks pass her.

Isabella goes to Sabine and Tom. "I'm leaving now." They nodded and Isabella leaves.

* * *

The next morning Adrien was going down the stairs when Natalie walked over. "Good morning sir."

"Good morning Natalie." Adrien replied with a smile.

"Will you have breakfast?" Natalie asked.

Adrien shook his head. "No Natalie I'm a bit behind I have to go to the Psychiatric hospital. Did Maya already go to school?"

Natalie nodded. "Yes sir."

"Okay Natalie I want to surprise Maya when she comes back from school. By the time Maya comes back I want Teddy to get all his shots and have a collar. She asked me last night for that." Adrien said with a smile.

"Don't worry sir I'll take care of that myself." Natalie replied with a smile.

"Thank you Natalie." Adrien said gently.

* * *

Mari walked out from her room in a good mood and saw Fu making breakfast. "I'm going to Adrien's house and see if I can talk with him Fu."

"And if he doesn't receive you?" Fu asked curiously.

"Than I'll go in by force and when I tell him about the baby, I'm sure he'll change his attitude toward me. You'll see that we'll forgive each other. Well, I'm leaving I'm nervious yet excited to see Adrien's reaction when I tell him that we will be parents." Mari hugged Fu before heading out.

"Good luck!" Fu called out after her.

* * *

"She is a lost cost Dr. Agreste. She became more aggressive, and she can't be talked to. Sadly, we have to tie her to the bed." A nurse at the Psychiatric hospital informed Adrien about one of his old patients.

"Is there any new case?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Yes a woman and I'm sure you can help her. She seems to be out of it as if she doesn't care about anything." The nurse replied.

"What age is she is she young?" Adrien asked.

The nurse nodded. "And very pretty. She must have been through a big tragedy. Do you want to see her?" Adrien nodded.

* * *

"Teddy! Teddy!" Mari exclaimed as she saw Teddy walking around the front yard. She ran to him and picked him up. "How are you Teddy?" She noticed the collar. "Well aren't you elegant you even have a collar." She holds it and reads it. "Teddy Agreste."

"Mrs. Mari what a surprise." Natalie said joyfully as she walked over to Mari.

"Hay Natalie how are you?" Mari asked as she hugged Natalie. "I came to see Adrien." She replied as the two broke the hug.

"Dr. Agreste went to work." Natalie stated softly.

"Oh it just that I need to talk with him." Mari answered.

"If you want you can leave a message with me." Natalie replied.

Mati shook her head with a smile. "No I have to tell him myself its important. I'll wait until he comes back."

* * *

Adrien and the nurse walked to the garden of the hospital to a patient sitting on a bench looking down. "There she is." The nurse stated.

Adrien walked closer to the woman, and as she looked up at him, Adrien's heart stopped seeing who the woman looked like...or was...but it couldn't be she was...she was..."Chloe?" He asked in shock.

* * *

Mati was playing with Teddy in the front garden when Lila walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

Mari looked at her holding Teddy. "I came to talk with Adrien."

"What do you have to tell him?" Lila asked.

"What I have to tell my husband is not your businesses aren't you noisy." Mari said sarcastically.

"You came to talk to Adrien about the divorce." Lilla assumed.

"I don't care about the divorce." Mari replied.

"Well let me tell you that the process is going fast, and you'll soon be divorced." Lila stated with a smirk.

"You don't say? Well let's see if we do get a divorce after I tell him what I have to tell him." Mari said with a smile.

"I imagine that you don't know that Adrien, and I are back together." Lila said lying to her. It was for payback now that Sabine knew the truth, she hated Mari even more.

"Well I doubt it will last after I tell him my news." Mari replied showing a bright smile.

"You have no right to be in this house anymore so just leave!" Lila said harshly.

"Who has no right to be in this house is you so you leave." Mari said sternly. "Adrien is my husband."

"Adrien has nothing to do with you. He despises you. He dumped you. He better not seen you here, or you'll regret it." Lila replied before walking away.

* * *

Adrien starts breathing heavily, and he holds onto a pole near by to keep his balance. "Are you okay doctor?" The nurse asked with concern.

"It can't be." Adrien said softly.

"You said a name Chloe." The nurse stated with confusement.

"Yes, her likeness is extraordinary, but...it can't be." Adrien sated.

"Why not?" The nurse asked.

"Because that person is dead." Adrien replied. "Or maybe she isn't and...its her." Adrien takes a deep breath. "Laura can you leave me alone with her please?"

"Of course doctor." The nurse replied before walking away.

Adrien bent in front of the woman. "What's your name?" The woman just stares at him. "What's your name?" No answer. "Please tell me what your name is." Still no answer and Adrien takes a deep breath again. "Do you not want to answer me or do you not remember?"

"I...don't remember." The woman finally replied with the same voice as Chloe and Adrien's heart stops again.

"You're Chloe." Adrien replied. "Does that name not say anything to you?" The woman stays quiet and looks down. Adrien tilts her chin up. "Look at me do you not remember me?" The woman just stares at him. "Adrien its Adrien." Just than Adrien remembers the plane crash and he covers his face with his hands. He soon looks at her again. "Please remember we went to Miami for vacation the plane falling to the ocean. Do you not remember anything? Everything went so fast please say you remember." The woman stays quiet and Adrien sighs.

* * *

"She's wrong Teddy. Adrien won't despise me." Mari said as she walked around the front garden. "I'll stay here until he comes back. Maybe he'll be upset at first, but after I tell him the surprise he'll probably going to hug me; we'll be very happy together you'll see Teddy." Mari said excitedly. "Though he is taking a long time."

At that moment, Maya runs up to her. "Why are you here?" She asked worriedly.

"Hi Maya." Mari said with a smile.

"You came to take Teddy right?" Maya asked sadly. "Look he even has his collar."

"Don't worry Maya Teddy will stay with you as long as you care for him." Mari replied.

Maya smiled. "Of course, you won't take him since you were the one who brought him here for me. You did bring him right?"

Mari nodded. "Yes when you were sick I brought him to you. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you both." Mari hugged her, and Maya giggled. "I missed you."

"Me too." Maya replied with a smile.

* * *

"Her file states that she had an accident. She has a scar on her head of some time. The police found her strolling around the streets. They tried to integrate her, but they realised that she didn't remember anything, and she had bad reactions. That's why they brought her here. We don't know her name or anything about her." Laura informed Adrien as they walked around.

"When did they bring her?" Adrien asked.

"Three days ago." Laura replied

"Are there any belongings of hers?" Adrien asked.

"Well, the clothes she was wearing were thrown away for being rags we only have this ring she had on." Laura grabs the ring from the file and hands it to Adrien.

Adrien looks at the ring. "That woman is my wife..."

* * *

"Are you sad because you don't have Teddy with you?" Maya asked Mari.

"No Maya I know that he's in good hands with you since you care a lot for him." Mari replied.

"You know he's like a son." Maya said hugging Teddy.

Mari smiled softly. "Hay...wouldn't you also like to be a big sister?"

Maya smiled. "Of course...but I don't have anyone to give me a sibling."

"Well what if besides Teddy, I also give you a little brother or sister?" Mari asked her with a smile. Maya nodded and hugged her as Mari returned the hug.

* * *

"Her body was never found so she was assumed dead by that accident, but that woman is my wife. The likeness in her appearance the same voice and if there were any doubts, it would disappear with this proof. This is her wedding ring with our initials and the date of our wedding." Adrien explained to Laura.

"Than your wife was just missing." Laura stated.

"We were all convinced that she was dead that I remarried..." Adrien said softly.

* * *

"It's time for Teddy to eat do you want to come to the kitchen?" Maya asked Mari as they walked in the house.

"No I'll stay here I'm waiting for your dad." Mari replied. Maya nodded and went to the kitchen with Teddy. Mari sighs and sits on the first three steps of the stairs. "Hurry up and get here Adrien.'

Natalie walked over to her. "Do you want to eat something Mrs. Mari?"

"No thank you Natalie and what's with the whole 'Mrs. Mari' thing?" Mari asked curiously.

"You're married with the master of the house." Natalie replied.

"Yes but to my friends, I'm just Mari alright?" Mari asked with a smile.

Natalie nodded. "Alright but only if no one is around."

"Hay do you think that Adrien well take a long time?"

"I don't know if you want leave a message with me." Natalie suggested.

"No I have to tell him myself." Mari replied.

"As you wish. I'm going to give Maya her food if you want something let me know." Mari nodded as Natalie walked away.

Mari stands up and looks down at her stomach. "I think I'm starting to show. How would Adrien react when he finds out?" Mari giggled. At that moment, Adrien walks in and is surprised to see Mari and Mari looked at him with a smile. "Adrien."

"What are you doing here?" Adrien asked.

"Waiting for you. to talk with you about us." Mari replied.

Adrien raises an eyebrow. "About us?"

Mari nodded. "You have something to know about me."

"I already know everything about you." Adrien replied.

Mari shook her head with a smile. "No I don't think so."

"Mari I'm not in the mood right now to listen to you." Adrien stated.

"Its urgent for me to tell you something." Mari replied

* * *

Edward was in his office when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and when he looked up, he was face to face with Elsa. He quickly stood up. "Elsa."

"Hi Edward." Elsa replied.

"Its good to see you." Edward stated.

"Roxie told me you asked her about me."

Edward nodded. "Yes and how are you?"

"Good." Elsa replied.

"Did you just come to see me or?" Edward replied.

Elsa sighs. "Edward you once told me that if I ever needed you not to hesitate to come, and now I need you." She tells him her situation.

"You have economics problems." Edward concluded.

"Not excidily but I need a pediatrician, and I thought you could recommend me one." Elsa replied.

"Well me." Edward stated. "But why do you need a pediatrician?"

"Because...I think I'm pregnant." Elsa replied.

* * *

"Just say it already." Adrien said sternly as they went in the library.

"Why are you treating me like that?" Mari asked.

"And how have you treated me this whole time? How many things have you told me or done to me?" Adrien asked harshly.

"Do you not love me or what?" Mari asked head strong.

"That shouldn't matter to you plus isn't that what you wanted?"

Mari takes a deep breath. "Is it true that you and Lila got back together, and you want to marry her?"

"Even if I wanted that it can't happen." Adrien stated.

"Do you want to get the divorce?"

"Oh so that's what you want to know? Now tell me why in a hurry for that your job or because of Roland?" Adrien asked sternly.

"I'm not interested in being an actress anymore and there was never anything between Roland and I." Mari replied.

"Who would believe that? You want your freedom, and you know what Mari? You have it. You're free even without the divorce. Automatically everything ended between us. You are nothing mine you are not my wife actually you never were we were never married." Adrien stated.

"Why do you say that?" Mari asked walking closer to him.

"Because Chloe my wife didn't die, and she came back." Mari looked at him surprised and she felt like a knife struck her heart. "I assume the news must have made you happy. Our marriage has no value. With Chloe back our marriage got canceled."

"That can't be I was your wife, we got married by papers and the church." Mari said back.

"Forget about it since its like...its like it never happened." Adrien stated.

"But it did happen and I can't forget about it. I was your wife, and we were together." Mari replied sadly.

"What are you claiming now? You wanted us to be apart with how much I begged you to forgive me. When I tried to show you my regret when I wanted you to understand that true love can be sweet and pure, and I wanted us to be happy together but it was for no use. You rejected me saying that you hated me." Adrien said harshly.

"A lot of things happened since then."

Adrien nodded. "Yea a lot of things that pain me. You're free Mari do whatever you want with your life. You can be a famous actress and marry whoever you want."

Mari starts tearing up. "No Adrien."

"I have a duty to fulfil my wife came back sick, and I'll delicate my time to cue her." Adrien notices Mari's tears. "Why are you crying? You didn't want to be with me; you should be happy. Do you want to torture me to make me go crazy? Leave please leave. Leave and never come back." Mari nodded and heads to the door and when she's gone Adrien looks down and starts to tear up.

* * *

Maya went to the secret garden with Teddy. "Grandma look when I was in school Teddy was giving all his shots and a collar."

"I see that's great." Emilie replied.

"And Mari is in the house. She told me she was here to talk with daddy when I saw her; I was afried thinking she came to take Teddy, but she wasn't and she told me that I might be a big sister!" Emile was surprised at first but smiled knowing what it meant.

* * *

After doing the test Elsa waits until Edward gets the results. Soon Edward comes back reading a paper. "Am I pregnant Edward?"

"No Elsa you aren't. You desire to have a kid when you say that you have economics problems?" Edward asked. "I mean of course your parents can help you."

"I can't ask them for anything Micheal won't let me, and I can't ask in secret because he would ask me where I'm getting the money." Elsa replied.

"Well my offer still stands whatever you need I'm here to help." Edward stated, and Elsa smiled.

* * *

Adrien thinks about his wedding with Mari then of the plane crash before grabbing his phone and dialing a number. "Edward its me Adrien Can you please come to my house as soon as possible? I need to talk to you."

* * *

Mari walked in the house crying, and Fu looked at her concern. "What's wrong dear did you not see him? You didn't talk with your husband?"

"I did see and talk with him Fu." Mari said still crying.

"Does he not love you or want the baby?" Fu asked.

Mari shook her head. "I couldn't tell him about the baby." She hugs him tightly. "He doesn't know that I'm pregnant Fu. My baby won't have his love or last name. He doesn't have a father."

"Please calm down your baby will have his last name. You are Dr. Agreste wife." Fu said trying to comfort her

"No Fu I'm not Adrien's wife..." Mari said crying harder.

"The divorce came out already?" Fu asked surprised.

"No Adrien says that our marriage has no value it never did. We were never married since his wife who we thought was dead came back and alive." Fu looked at her shocked. "If Adrien and I can't love him together than the baby will only be mine." Mari breaks the hug.

"But how will you hide your pregnancy?" Fu asked confused.

"I don't know I need to think about it but mark my words Fu Adrien will never find out that I'm having his child." With that, Mari goes to her room.

* * *

Your phone call alarmed me. What's wrong Adrien?" Edward asked once he went in the library.

"Chloe appeared and she's alive." Edward looks at him surprised.


	48. Chapter 48

Mari sits on her bed thinking about how it will be like to have a baby, and she smiles softly. Fu comes in the room holding a cup with tea. "Here dear this should help you with your nerves."

Mari takes the cup. "Thanks Fu I sure need it."

Just then a knock was heard. "Who could that be?"

"I don't know but remember not to spill of my pregnancy." Mari replied.

Fu nodded and went to open the front door. "Hi Fu." Came Nino's voice. Soon Nino walked into Mari's room. "Hi Mari are you sick?"

"A bit from the nerves but I'm okay." Mari replied with a smile.

"How's your job as an actress going?" Nino asked curiously.

"I'm not an actress anymore Nino." Mari replied.

"Really? Why is that with the success you had?" Nino asked confused.

* * *

"If Mari told you than it is true." Emilie replied with a smile. "You'll be a big sister dear."

"But when?" Maya whined playfully.

"It won't be soon so you'll need to be patient. Just because Mari told you doesn't mean that it will be tomorrow." Emilie replied.

Maya sighs. "Oh well, I'll wait."

* * *

"You saw her? Where did you find her?" Edward asked.

"In hospital. I was doing my Fridays check up, and I was told there was a new patient." Adrien replied sitting at his desk, and Edward sat across from him. "When I saw her, it was Chloe."

"What is she doing there? Is she crazy?" Edward asked confused.

"I don't know but she doesn't remember anything, not even who she is." Adrien replied.

"She didn't remember you." Edward assumes.

Adrien sighs. "No I said her name and my name but nothing. Her mind is blank. She has been there for three days."

Edward raises an eyebrow. "The accident happened almost a year ago. What was she doing for all that time? Where was she Adrien?"

"I have no idea Edward, but we need to tell Audrey."

Edward nodded. "Of course...does anyone else know?"

"No...well yes, Mari knows." Adrien stated. "She was here when I came home. She came to ask me about the divorce or whatever, and I told her everything. I told her that we didn't need a divorce since I'm still married with Chloe, who appeared."

* * *

"I just need to be calm to think about my life and future." Mari replied and Nino looks at her with a strange look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Suddenly, you don't seem like the same Mari...well at least that Mari a bit crazy childish...its like you matured out of no where and became a woman." Nino replied with a smile.

Mari smiled back. "Maybe I did and thank you for everything you have done for me."

"Of course well, I need to go, I'm going to the market with Alya." Nino said before leaving.

Mari quickly stood up. "I'm going out Fu. We need to leave we need to leave far away from Paris." Fu looks at her shocked.

* * *

"When I go see you tomorrow I'll tell you with more details...No, she's still in the hospital...don't worry little sister, I'll see you tomorrow." As Adrien hangs up, Maya walks into the library holding Teddy and smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Were you looking for me dear?"

"Where's Mari?" Maya asked.

"She already left." Adrien replied.

"Awe when will she come back?" Maya asked sadly.

"...Dear sometimes you saw your mom right?" Adrien asked changing the subject.

Maya nodded. "Yes I told you but you didn't believe me no one did. I don't see her anymore though."

Adrien sighs. "Well I have good news for you...your mom will come back to us very soon."

Maya started squealing. "And when will Mari bring me my little brother or sister?" Adrien looks at her surprised.

* * *

"Why do we need to leave Paris dear?" Fu asked confused.

"That's just how it has to be Fu." Mari replied.

"Where? How? When?" Fu asked.

"I don't know that's why I'm going to talk with Father Carlos. He'll help us; I'll be right back." Mari said before leaving the house. She soon arrives at the church and finds Father Carlos. "Father I'm sorry to bother you."

"Marinette you never bother me." Father Carlos replied with a smile.

"I came to ask you a big favor." Mari stated and started telling her story. "I went to see him, but it went badly. First by the harsh way he treated me second because we can't be together even if we wanted to since Adrien's first wife didn't die." Father Carlos looks at her surprised.

* * *

"I already told your mom you'll soon see her are you glad?" Edward asked Chloe but she stayed still like a statue. "Maya hasn't forgotten you; she said she saw you many times, but we didn't believe her but maybe its true. Did you try to see your daughter Chloe?" Still no responds. "Why don't you talk to me and answer my questions? Do you not remember anything, not even your husband? Not even Adrien who you used to say you loved him a lot? You don't want to be with Adrien like before?" Chloe stays quiet.

* * *

"She is alive Father and his only wife by law." Mari added.

"Wow that is a surprise." Father Carlos replied in shock.

"Well now I'm going to give you a bigger surprise...I'm pregnant and the father is Adrien." Father Carlos almost fainted hearing that.

* * *

_"Well Mari said she gave me Teddy, and she would also give me a little brother or sister."_

"Little brother or sister...a baby of Mari and I?..." Adrien shakes his head. "No it must be another one of Maya's fantasy another one of her dreams."

* * *

"A baby? You're going to have a baby?" Father Carlos asked with joy. "Does Adrien know?"

Mari shook her head. "No I didn't get to tell him."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Father Carlos asked confused. "You should have told him at that moment-"

"No Father, please understood his wife appeared alive and our marriage went down the drain." Mari replied sadly. "All I want now is to disappear. That's why I came to ask for your help. I need to go far away where Adrien can't find me or know anything about me. I have no one in the wold. I only have Fu, but he's well you know."

"You do have someone Marinette. You have those that can defend you and give you all the love that you will need." Father Carlos replied with a smile.

"Who Father?" Mari asked confused.

"Your dad and your mom." Mari looks at him confused. "I found your parents."

"T-that can't be." Mari said in shock.

"Its true and it occured at the moment you need them the most." Father Carlos said with a smile. "My dear when you expect a child all your illusions come down. When you went to look for love and support from the father of the child you find that you have no right to your marriage."

"You found my parents...so they're alive?" Mari asked.

"Yes Mari they both live, and now I'll tell you who they are." Father Carlos replied.

Mari smiled for a second but it faded soon after. "No don't tell me their names. I don't want to know anything about them. I don't want to know who they are I don't want to meet them. They abandoned me as a new-born baby. They never took care of me. Why would I want to know who they are now?"

"Marinette the things aren't how you think." Father Carlos stated. "Your mom looked for you for many years."

"She looked for me? That's a lie." Mari said crossing her arms.

"She looked for me and obviously not being able to find me; she wasn't able to find you." Father Carlos replied.

"Then she shouldn't have given me away." Mari said starting to tear up.

"I already told you she was very sick and thought she was going to die." Father Carlos answered.

Mari shook her head. "You better say that she was in a hurry to get rid of me. I didn't ask them to bring me on earth."

"She was suffering."

"And how many times did I suffer because of that one moment? How many humiliations did I go though? Now she is a stranger to me. What will you do put me in front of some strangers and say 'hay Mari these are your parents'? Well no thanks to me, they always have been dead, and they are still dead." Mari said sternly. "They lived their lifes without me, and I lived my life without them."

"But they can give you the love and protection you need now that you are in this situation."

"I don't need it, not anymore. I can do it by myself, and now I have something that well motivate me and give me strength. I'll become a fury to defend my baby. I'll know how to be a real mom." Mari said sternly.

"You're being unfair."

"If I have to beg for him, I'll beg. If I have to humiliate myself to protect him, I'll do it." Mari added with the same tone of voice.

"Marinette let me at least tell you who your mom is."

"I don't want to know and please never talk about her. Just help me go far away I do need that. Adrien can't know that I'm pregnant. I can only count on you and Fu. I'm only thinking about my baby father." Mari said softly, and Father Carlos hugged her.

* * *

Adrien is sitting at his desk in the library. "To cue you Chloe. That's the only thing I should think about to take you out from that sad state you are in." He thinks about the last dance he had with Mari. "Why did I find you Mari? Me trying to repair the harm I did to you was for nothing...Or maybe not you're capable of falling in love now...You'll be able to love another man...I lost Mari everything has ended between us now my present is Chloe only Chloe."

* * *

"Let me." Nino said to Alya as he tries to grab the bags from her hands while they walk out from the market.

"Alright we each get one." He nodded and grabbed a bag. "Hay not fair you left me the heaviest bag." Alya said playfully.

"Than let's switch." Nino said switching the bags, and Alys smiled.

* * *

That night Mari walks out from her room holding her suitcase and puts it with the rest of the suitcases. "I think we have everything Fu." Mari said to Fu who was making dinner.

"Are you sure what you'll do?" Fu asked her.

"I'm sure tomorrow we'll be far away from here." Mari replied.

* * *

Tom sits on the couch of the living room moving some chess pieces around the broad. Sabine walks over to him. "Tom I see that you aren't happy about me bringing our daughter home tomorrow."

Tom looks over at her. "Its hard to accept her back here. I can't feel like a father to a girl like her who is vague and bad."

"Don't say that." Sabine said sadly.

"I'm sorry but if I say something else I would be lying to myself." Tom replied.

Sabine sits next to him. "Tom she's your daughter."

"But she isn't good she did a lot of bad things in this house." Tom replied.

"We need to prove if it really was her." Sabine stated.

"You can't deny that she stole Lila's boyfriend and even got married to him." Tom reminded her.

"Adrien loved Mari." Sabine replied. "And even if she was bad which she isn't she's our daughter. I'll go to look for her where she lives. She'll come live in this house with us, and she'll have our protection name and love."

Tom shook his head. "She'll have your love."

"And yours even if I have to force you to love her." Sabine said sternly.

* * *

The next day Mari and Fu were ready to leave when there was a knock on the door. Mari goes to the door worried since she didn't want anyone to know that they were leaving and especially hoped that it wasn't her parents. She opened the door, and it was...


	49. Chapter 49

The next-day Mari and Fu were ready to leave when there was a knock on the door. Mari goes to the door worried since she didn't want anyone to know that they were leaving and especially hoped that it wasn't her parents. She opened the door, and it was...

"Well look who it is." Fu said standing next to Mari.

"Hi Fu so won't you invite me in?" Roland asked with a smile. Mari and Fu glance at each other.

* * *

Lila stands close to the front door of the Dupain house and calls Isabella. "Aunt Isabella its me."

"About time that you call, I have been waiting for your call." Isabella replied.

"I couldn't call you sooner I didn't want them to suspect anything." Lila replied. "They think I'm against you since you also lied to me."

"Well what happened? What agreement did you make with them?" Isabella asked.

"Well like I told you when you left it seems like we won the battle. Tom isn't a problem, but I'm waiting to see Sabine to see what she thinks. She doesn't seem to be in my side." Lila stated.

"Act as innocent as possible act as the victim blame everything on me but you have to stay there." Isabella replied.

Lila hears Sabine. "I have to go Sabine is coming. I'll let you know what happens." She hangs up just as Sabine walks to the main hall.

* * *

"Why the gloom face Adrien?" Edward asked as they were having coffee in Adrien's office.

"I could barely sleep last night." Adrien replied.

"After Chloe's appearance alive you should be happy that your marriage with Mari was in the process of divorce." Edward stated. "Imagine if you and Mari were happy right now-"

"No Edward if Mari and I were happy right now I would have defended that happiness." Adrien answered

Suddenly, the door burst opened, and Audrey walked in. "Adrien is it possible?"

Adrien stood up. "Yes Audrey it's possible."

"I can't believe it my daughter Chloe alive." Audrey said with a smile.

* * *

"Good morning can I talk to you? It well only take a minute." Lila said softly to Sabine.

"I'm sorry Lila, I have to go look for Mari." Sabine replied.

"I just wanted to know what you decided about me." Lila added.

* * *

"Um we have to go out." Fu stated.

"I need to talk with Mari." Roland replied.

"We're in a hurry Roland." Mari added with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Roland asked. "I can take you in my car." Mari and Fu glance at each other again. "Am I missing something?"

Mari sighs. "No nothing come in."

Roland walks in. "Mari you look nervious."

"No I'm not nervious." Mari said sitting on a chair.

"Well are you still deciding to not be an actress?" Roland asked. Mari nodded. "Why give me a reason."

"Just because." Mari simply said.

Roland walks closer to her then he noticed the suitcases. "Are you going somewhere Mari?"

* * *

"If Mari comes back I'll have to go right?" Lila added.

"Its for the best don't you think?" Sabine asked.

"Yes but knowing the truth my impression of Mari changed. I know what her place in this house is and what mine is. I would get along better with her." Lila replied.

"I don't doubt it but there's one small detail." Sabine stated. "I'll do everything in my power for my daughter Mari and Adrien Agreste to get back together." Lila holds back her anger.

* * *

"Why this Mari? Do you plan to leave?" Roland asked sternly.

Mari stands up. "Yes Roland I plan to leave very far away."

"Where are you going? Why? What's the reason?" Roland starts shaking her by her shoulders.

Fu goes in between the two. "Leave her alone you might hurt the baby she is expecting."

"FU you just blew it." Mari said frustrated.

"Now everything makes sense that's why you don't want to work _for now_." Roland replied.

"I'm sorry dear I just got worried when he started shaking you." Fu stated.

Roland nodded. "And of course it's Adrien Agreste's baby. What are you running away from? Of Adrien?"

"Adrien doesn't know anything, and I don't want him to know anything. Understand me?" Mari asked sternly.

* * *

"It almost seems like you're glad to kick me out." Lila replied.

"No Lila, nevertheless, I can't forget that my real daughter left this house because of you." Sabine replied. "I didn't want you to be in the streets at night I gave you some prudent time to leave the house, but now it's necessary for you to do so. I'm really sorry Lila, but my daughter is in top of everything. I'm going to look for her, and like I said I'll do everything in my power so Mari stays with Adrien. bye Lila." With that, Sabine leaves the house.

* * *

Adrien takes Audrey to the psychological hospital, and she hurries to Chloe, who was siting on a bench. She sits next to her and hugs her as she cries in joy seeing her daughter alive. That's when she noticed that Chloe wasn't reacting at all. She cries in sadness now and begs Chloe to remember her and to look at her. Unable to deal seeing Audrey like that he gently stands her up. "Audrey please."

"I can't handle seeing her like that what's wrong with her?" Audrey asked still in tears.

"It seems like a total amnesia." Adrien replied.

"Well, she get cued?"

"With the right treatments yes."

"Why don't you take her home does she bother you?" Audrey asked.

"No she doesn't bother me, but she is best treated here." Adrien stated. Audrey went back with Chloe and hugged her.

* * *

"You won't tell him right? You will keep the secret right? Please everything between us is over, and I just want to go far away and forget that he existed. That he was never in my life." Mari stated.

A knock was heard on the door before Father Carlos walked in. "Are you ready-" Father Carlos notices Roland. "Didn't you tell me that you wanted no one to know you were leaving Marinette? What is he doing here?"

"Yes Father I only told Alya, and she promised not to tell until after we left, and he came for an unexpected visit." Mari replied.

"Where are you taking her Father?" Roland asked.

"No don't tell him where he already knows I'm pregnant, but he already promised me that he won't tell anyone, especially not Adrien." Mari said glaring at Roland.

"Well we will be late to the airport if we don't go now." Mari and Fu nodded grabbing their stuff, and Roland sighed following everyone out but before walking out Mari took a last glance of the first place she ever called home and smiled sadly before walking out.

* * *

Tom was in his study when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Lila walked in. "I now have all my things to leave. I wanted to thank you for giving me a car and here are the keys." Lila said softly as she put the keys on his desk.

"What did Sabine tell you?" Tom asked.

"That I can't stay." Lila replied.

Tom stood up. "Let me talk to her again."

"I don't think it will work Mrs. Sabine went to get Mari to bring her here." Lila stated.

"Call me tomorrow at my office, I'm worried about your fate, and I'll help you somehow." Tom replied. "Now I'm leaving I don't want to be here when Mari comes." Tom leaves the study, and Lila takes the car keys again with a smirk.

* * *

Sabine went into Mari's apartment complex and asked a boy where Mari lived. Once she was told she went to the front door and knocked. Having no answer Sabine knocks again calling out Mari's and Fu's name a couple of times. Alya walked over to her. "Can I help you Mrs.?"

"I'm looking for Mari." Sabine replied.

"She's not here neither is Fu." Alya stated.

"Do you know when they're coming back?" Sabine asked.

"I don't think they are coming back." Alya replied.

Sabine looks at her shocked. "What?"

"Mari and Fu left Paris, but they didn't say if they were coming back." Alya added.

"Do you know where they went?" Sabine asked.

Alya shook her head. "No they didn't tell me. No one knew they were leaving Mari told me at the last minute, and she asked me not to say anything until she was gone." Sabine felt dizzy for a moment. "Are you okay?" Alya asked worriedly.

Sabine takes a deep breath. "Yes I'm okay thank you."

* * *

"Do I prepare the same room for Mrs. Audrey?" Natalie asked Adrien in the library.

Adrien nodded. "Yes please Natalie she'll be here any moment. I just want to tell you one thing. Audrey should have no kind of influence toward Maya. She should be with her the least time possible, and she can't order anything to do with Maya. A tutor/nany will come to take care of my daughter. If you see Audrey getting into Maya's business let me know as soon as possible alright?"

Natalie nodded. "Yes sir."

Later, Adrien was in the living room talking with Stella over the phone. "Did you put out the announcement for the tutor Stella?...perfect thank you bye." Adrien hangs up and sits on the couch.

"Adrien." Lila said walking over to him in tears.

Adrien stands up. "What's wrong?"

"Something terrible the Dupain kicked me out from their house." Lila replied sadly.

Adrien raises an eyebrow. "Your parents kicked you out from your house?"

Lila looks down. "The Dupain aren't my parents." Adrien looks at her surprised. Lila looks back up. "I found out two days ago that I wasn't their daughter. Luckily my-Mr. Tom is in my part, but Mrs. Sabine kicked me out I'm desperate Adrien."

"How is this possible?" Adrien asked.

"It was all a lie by Isabella. She used us for her ambition." Lila replied. "You won't believe who their real daughter is."

"Who?" Adrien asked.

"Mari." Adrien looks at her in shock.

* * *

Mari looked out the window of the plane before it took off_. 'Please help me God. I'm going far away from Paris, and I don't know when I'm coming back. I'm going to have a baby, and that is the most important thing for me. Please don't forget about us; we'll need you a lot...'_

* * *

"Mari is their daughter?" Adrien asked in disbelief.

Lila nodded in tears. "I lost who I loved as my parents. Please let me live here Adrien."

Adrien sighs. "I'm sorry Lila that can't be. My wife Chloe who we all thought was dead is alive and she came back."

* * *

"Could you figure out where she went?" Sabine asked Alya with hope.

"I don't know how Mrs." Alya replied. "I think they left in secret because like I said before they didn't tell anyone that they were leaving."

Sabine sighs. "I need to find Mari."

"Parden me Mrs. but who are you?" Alya asked politely.

"My name is Sabine Dupain-Cheng, I'm Judge Tom Dupain's wife and Mari's mother." Sabine replied and Alya looks at her surprised.

* * *

"How is it possible that she appeared alive after so long what did she tell you?" Lila asked Adrien confused.

"Chloe is ill she has lost her memories completely." Adrien replied.

"Since the accident?"

"I don't think so it seems like she had another accident not so long ago." Adrien stated.

"So with your first wife appearing you-"

"I'm still married to her, and my marriage to Mari was automatically canceled." Adrien finished for her, and Lila starts laughing. "Can I know what's so funny? I don't think the situation is to laugh at."

"Sorry it must be a nervious laugh. Poor Sabine she is hoping-well hoped for you and Mari to get back together." Lila replied.

* * *

A woman reads Adrien's announcement from her computer. "I'm looking for a tutor/nanny for a seven-year-old girl. Have a good education and appearance. Communicate with Dr. Adrien Agreste at..."

* * *

"Hi Lila." Audrey said as she walked to the living room a little after Adrien left.

Lila smiled. "Hi I found out you were bringing your things, and I decided to wait for you."

"Do you know about Chloe?" Audrey asked.

Lila nodded. "Yes Adrien just told me it's incredible."

"Chloe is sick but alive, and that's the important thing and Adrien says she'll get cued." Audrey replied with a smile. "And how are you doing?"

Lila looks down. "Not so good. I need to tell you something terrible...I'm in the streets and I don't know where to go because it was discovered that I'm not the real daughter of the Dupain." Lila starts telling her the cover story. "Isabella lied to them and me. She made us believe that I was the daughter Sabine abandoned as a new-born baby."

"That's such a story." Audrey replied.

Lila nodded. "Yes and there's something else. You won't believe who their real daughter is...its Mari."

Audrey looks at her shocked with her mouth opened. "What?! That street rat has always gone in your path." The phone of the house starts ringing and Audrey answers. "Hello?...by who?...its about the announcement asking for a tutor?...we already found someone thank you for calling." Audrey hangs up. "I just thought of the perfect idea so you can stay in this house."

* * *

As Mari got off the plane, she saw a sign that read California LA, and she remembers when she came here with Adrien for their honeymoon. "We're going to stay here father?"

"No Mari you're going to stay in a city that is about an hour away from here called Oak Hills but there are no airports there so that's why we took the flight to LA." Father Carlos replied.

"So how are we going to get their father?" Mari asked.

Before Father Carlos could answer two men walked over to them. "Are you Father Carlos Glass?" The oldest man asked.

Father Carlos nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Hi Father Carlos do you remember me? its Ivan." The youngest man asked shaking Father Carlos's hand.

Father Carlos smiled.. "Of course Ivan, and you must be Mr. Jacob." He said to the oldest man, and the man nodded.

"Please just call me Jacob. We'll be taking you to the ranch Miss. Juleka is waiting for you." Jacob stated.

Mari stayed quiet throughout the whole car ride and after an hour, she saw a beautiful mansion with a big front garden, and she saw people dressed like county folk working everywhere. Once the car parked she got out with everyone else. Jacob and Ivan helped them carry their stuff, and they led them to the front door. "Please come in." Ivan said with a smile as they walked in.

"Uncle Carlos!" A woman with dark long hair with purple tips exclaimed as she hugged Father Carlos.

Father Carlos hugged her back. "Hi Juleka." He breaks the hug and turns to Mari and Fu. "I brought some friends the ones I told you about. Fu and Marinette."

"Nice to meet you." Fu said shaking her hand.

Mari smiled at her. "Hi and please call me Mari it's shorter."

"Nice to meet you too." Juleka replied with a smile.

"Thank you for letting them stay here Juleka." Father Carlos stated.

Juleka nodded. "It's my pleasure though Viperion has the final word, and I didn't get a chance to tell him since he is on a trip but he should be back today, and I'm sure I can convince him to let them stay."

"Who's Viperion?" Mari asked curiously.

"That's what my brother is called, well his nickname anyway. He's the owner of this ranch after our parents died last year." Juleka replied.

"And of course he's on a trip he always liked traveling." Father Carlos stated with a smile.

Juleka sighed."Yes but...suddenly he came back and stayed at the ranch without leaving again unless for business of the ranch that happened, a few months before mom and dad died. Let's wait for him and see whether he will let you stay, but in the meantime you must be hungry from the long flight let's go to the dinning room breakfast is set up already." As they walked to the dinning room, Mari had to remind herself about the time difference and that Paris was nine hours ahead so even though she had breakfast before she left she'll eat breakfast here since its only 8AM.

* * *

"You can take care of Maya. She gets along with you, and she likes you and I prefer that you take care of my granddaughter and not a stranger. Plus I know that you will respect the return of my daughter Chloe Adrien's wife. What do think about my plan?" Audrey asked.

Lila smiled. "I think it's great."

"Well wait for Adrien and talk to him. I need to go now I think I should be settled in by Saturday." Lila nodded as Audrey walked away.

Soon Adrien walks in the living room. "Someone just called about an announcement you put out for a tutor." Lila informed him.

"What did you tell them?" Adrien asked.

"That you weren't here and to call later." Lila replied. "...Adrien, please give me that spot."

Adrien sighs. "I don't think it would be prudent. I'm going to bring Chloe back here and-"

"I understand that everything would be different with your wife back, but I'm sure Audrey won't mind." Lila stated.

"Lila honestly, you don't have what I'm looking for. I'm sorry, but my daughter needs someone capable and experienced to do that kind of job, and I don't think you have that. Maya is unstable, and I can't risk her health just to help you." Lila just walks away and Adrien sighs. Just than the house phone rings and he answers. "Hello?"

"With Dr. Agreste please." A woman's voice said in the other line.

"He's speaking." Adrien replied sitting on the couch.

"I'm calling about the announcement asking fot a tutor." The woman stated.

"Do you fulfil the conditions?" Adrien asked.

"I think so that's why I'm calling you." The woman replied.

Adrien looks at the time. "Can you come this evening for an interview?"

"Yes I can." The woman answered.

* * *

Lila walked into the living room and saw Sabine sitting on a couch. "Hi sorry that I haven't left yet like you asked me, but I had some things to do." Lila looks around. "And Mari? Did she reject you?"

"I couldn't find her Mari disappeared." Sabine replied in tears.

* * *

"Wow this food is amazing." Fu said as they were eating.

Juleka nodded. "The food here is better than most places since its fresh."

"You barely ate Marinette." Father Carlos stated.

"I wasn't really hungry...Juleka can I go to the countryside?" Mari asked politely.

Juleka nodded. "Of course."

Mari stood up. "Excuse me." She walked out and just took a walk around. As she walked she saw a dove on the ground with a broken wing. "Aw poor thing." She picked it up gently and sat down under a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Mari looked up before quickly standing up seeing a man on a horse. He had a dark blue button up shirt with black pants and brown boots. His hair was dark blue that gets lighter on the tips. "Who are you?" He asked sternly.


	50. Chapter 50

"What are you doing here?" Mari looked up before quickly standing up seeing a man on a horse. He had a dark-blue button up shirt with black pants and brown boots. His hair was dark blue that gets lighter on the tips. "Who are you?" He asked sternly. Mari stays quiet unsure how to answer. "Are you mute? It's forbidden to be here. Do you know the owner of this countryside? You should leave he doesn't like strangers in his land." Mari quickly runs of holding the dove.

* * *

As Adrien climbs down the stairs Natalie walks over to him. "A woman is here for the job as Maya's tutor saying that you are waiting for her..."

"Yes Natalie, please let her in." Adrien replied.

Natalie nodded and turned around. "You can come in."

A woman with short blue hair walked in. "Good evening Dr. Agreste."

* * *

Mari goes up to Fu who was sitting on a rocking chair in the back porch of the house. "Dear where were you? And that dove?"

"I was walking around Fu, and I found this dove in the ground look she has a broken wing. You know what Fu, I met a man who was riding a horse and told me to leave since the owner doesn't like strangers in his land." Mari replied.

* * *

"Kagami Tsurugi." Adrien said out loud reading Kagami's profile. They were now at the library him sitting on his chair at his desk and her sitting across from him. "Are you married or have any personal relationships?"

"I'm single doctor and I'm all by myself." Kagami replied.

"Studies?" Adrien asked.

"I studied pedagogy but I didn't receive myself, but I keep studying and keep myself well informed of everything and in general I keep progressing." Kagami stated.

"Will you be able to make a program of studies for a girl of 7 years old?" Adrien asked.

"Of course. Is she sick?" Kagami asked.

Adrien closes her profile. "If she was would you deny the job?"

"No of course not I just wanted to know because I think that a girl sick should be given more than a girl who is healthy." Kagami replied.

Adrien raises an eyebrow. "Be given a little more of what?"

Kagami smiled. "Of love."

* * *

Hay Marlena why are all spaced out?" Mrs. Lahiffe asked Marlena as she goes over to her.

"Sorry Alya just told me something about Mari that shocked me. Do you remember the Dupain family?" Mrs. Lahiffe nodded. "Well it seems that they are Mari's parents." Marlena tells her everything Alya told her.

"It seems like a lie. They took her in and then kicked her out and even called her a thief." Mrs. Lahiffe replied. "And now they are her real parents?"

Nino walked over to them. "Do you know where Mari and Fu are?"

"They disappeared, they left Paris." Mrs. Lahiffe replied. "They didn't tell us anything."

"Mari told Alya at the last minute, but she didn't say where they were going or if they were coming back." Marlena added. "Thoough what we do know about Mari is shocking."

"What?" Nino asked.

"Well it seems that Mari's real parents are the Dupain family." Marlena replied, and Nino looks at them in shock.

* * *

"I think that you are the right person for the job Kagami." Adrien stated. "And my daughter isn't sick. Physically, she's healthy but she's daughter of a woman with neurotic tendencies. She had also been through situations that could affect a girl of 7 years old. Do you have time to hear the story to know everything about her and of course me?"

Kagami nodded. "I'll give you all the time you need Dr. Agreste."

Adrien tells her the whole story. "My daughter loves to fantasies, and her grandmother should only have a normal family relationship with her. Without going in any of her problems."

Kagami nodded. "I understand."

"Now that my wife appeared after being thought dead. I'll delicate my time to try to cue her. While you Kagami will help my daughter with her studies and make sure she is happy by letting her be a child and more importantly be her friend. Well, that's the whole story and duties you'll have now you will say if you're interested in the job or not." Adrien finished.

Kagami smiled. "I'm interested."

"Alright well, you will have to live here so you're aware of everything." Adrien added, and Kagami nodded. "When will you be able to start?"

"Is tomorrow before noon okay with you?" Kagami asked.

Adrien nodded. "Yes I'll make sure a room is prepared for you next to Maya's room and as for your salary you can decide as long as you do what is expected from you I don't have a problem as long as it is reasonable." Kagami nodded.

* * *

Roland visits Michael and Elsa. "I'm glad when our friends visit us." Elsa said with a smile.

"Well I wanted to see how you guys were doing." Roland replied.

"We're doing well though going through some necessities." Elsa stated.

"Elsa please." Michael said sternly.

"But you don't need to Elsa is the daughter of rich parents, plus they adore her." Roland stated.

"But we don't need their help." Michael replied.

Elsa sighs. "So Roland what next project will you do with Mari?"

"Mari won't continue being an actress Mari left Paris, she disappeared." Roland replied. "And more surprising things I need to tell you about Mari. It seems that she is the daughter of Judge Dupain and his wife. It seems that it was Mrs. Sabine, who discovered it."

Elsa smiled. "Mari is full of surprises."

"And there's even more but I'll keep it for now though I will tell you that it has to do with your cousin Elsa Dr. Adrien Agreste." Roland stated with a smirk.

* * *

Lila's phone rings and she answers. "Hello?"

"Its me Lila tell me did you get to stay at the house?" Isabella asked.

"For the moment. Sabine still has her doubts she wants me to leave. Tom is in my part, plus he doesn't like to think that the street rat is his real daughter. Sabine was determent and said she would bring Mari to the house today. She went to look for her, but before she told me to leave since I was in the way of her plans for Mari and Adrien to get back together." Lila stated. "But she came home in tears because the street rat disappeared. It seems like she left with the tea maker, and no one knows where."

* * *

Tom walked in his and Sabine's bedroom, and Sabine stood up from the bed. "Tom Mari disappeared and no one knows where she is."

"Where did you get that from?" Tom asked.

"She left with Fu without telling anyone." Sabine replied. "...Maybe she found out that we are her parents, and that's why she ran off. Maybe Father Carlos told her."

"That's absurd she should feel satisfied knowing it." Tom replied.

Sabine sighs with tears. "Not so much after everything she suffered in this house. The harsh way you treated her and me who stopped defending her and letting you kick her from this house without pity...Mari ran off, and I can't find her."

"Calm down Sabine you'll get sick." Tom said softly.

"I wanted to bring her here to earn her love and forgiveness plus for her to get back together with Adrien." Sabine replied.

"That's impossible I just found out something incredible today. Chloe Adrien's first wife wasn't dead like we all thought. She came back." Tom replied, and Sabine looked at him surprised.

* * *

Adrien thinks about his wedding day with Mari and smiles. "Mari...my love...I should go look for her and talk to her...I can't forget her."

* * *

It was evening in California, and Mari was sweeping the back porch as Fu sat on a rocking chair. Mari looks down at her stomach. "Look Fu is my stomach showing yet?"

"Yes a lot." Fu said sarcastically with a smile. "Of course not dear you should only be over a month. You know I imagine that the owner of the ranch is here, and Father Carlos and Juleka are talking to him to convince him to let us stay."

"What well happened if he doesn't?" Mari asked.

Fu shrugs. "I don't know dear."

"You know what I'm going to look for Father Carlos and see what he says." Mari puts the broom aside and gently picks the dove up. "You're coming with me." She starts walking. She looks around at the big mansion. "Where could Father Carlos be little dove?"

"You!" Mari quickly turns around to see the man she saw earlier. "The same girl as earlier and now you are in my house? Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Mari bits her lower lip. "I...um well I...um well, Juleka knows, and she is who can tell you."

"I don't want someone else to tell me I'm asking you." He said sternly walking closer to her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

At that moment, Juleka quickly walks over to them. "Look at that I was looking for both of you and you two were together the whole time." She looks at Mari. "Dinner is set up in the dinning room. Uncle Carlos is already there."

Mari nodded. "Well excuse me." Mari quickly walks away.

"Who is that girl Juleka?" The man asked.

"Well, that girl is-" Juleka started.

"Great now I'm lost-" Fu was saying but stopped when he saw the two.

"Dinner is in the dinning room that way Uncle Carlos is already there." Juleka said gently, and Fu nodded walking away.

"What's the meaning of this Juleka?" The man asked sternly.

"I've been meaning to tell you for a few days, but you were on that trip. I have a big favor to ask you." Juleka said smiling sheepishly and telling him the favor.

"To stay here Juleka? No you know I don'r want any more woman in my house." He said sternly.

"But Luka They need help, they're good friends of Uncle Carlos. I almost promised them that I would get your permission. Please don't let me look bad they're hard working people they won't bother you. Let them stay." Juleka begged with a smile.

"If you already had it decided why ask me?" Luka asked softly.

"How could I do it without your consent? You are the owner who makes the discussions. Who has the last word?" Juleka replied.

Luka crosses his arms. "Sometimes It doesn't seem like it...Fine Juleka, they can stay but make sure they don'r bother me. I'm going out to the countryside." He walks away.

Juleka smiles and goes to the dinning room. "I have great news."

"Mari and Fu told me you were talking to Luka." Father Carlos stated.

Juleka nodded. "Yes and he let Mari and Fu stay Uncle Carlos."

"Where is he?" Father Carlos asked.

Juleka sighs sitting down. "He went to the countryside."

"I would've liked to see him again its been so long since I saw him." Father Carlos stated.

"He's different now. He's a strange man Uncle Carlos. He changed since he came back and stayed at the ranch. Sometimes I'm even afraid of him." Juleka stated.

* * *

The next morning in Paris Adrien does a check up on Chloe, and Edward was with him. "What do you see Adrien?"

"Um her reflections are a bit late but almost normal I'm just waiting for the results of the other tests to come. Without knowing what she has we can't give her any treatments." Adrien replied. "I think a return home can help her."

"Why don't you take her home?" Edward asked.

"That's what I'm thinking of doing." Adrien replied.

* * *

"Good morning Miss come in." Natalie said to Lila as they walked to the living room.

"Thank you Natalie." Lila notices Roland siting on the couch and looks at Natalie curiously.

"He is waiting for Dr. Agreste." Natalie replied before walking away.

Lila walks over to him. "So tell me why do you want to see Adrien?"

"To talk to him about Mari." Roland replied.

"I was told that she disappeared." Lila stated.

Roland nodded. "Yes and I'm the only one that knows why."

Lila sits down next to him. "Do tell."

Roland smirks. "She's expecting a baby."

Lila looks at him sternly. "Of Adrien?"

"Of course and I came to tell him." Roland stated.

"No come with me." Lila pulls him on his feet and takes him to the library. "What does her pregnancy have to do with her disappearing?" She asked once they were there.

"She left to avoid Agreste finding out about the baby. Mari is afraid he'll take the baby away from her. That baby is a bother in Mari's career as an actress that's why I'm telling him him taking the baby away will help me." Roland replied.

"You're doing an error Adrien can't know that Mari is having his baby. You're wrong about why Mari left. She didn't leave because she was afraid that Adrien would take the baby away from her. She left because Adrien's first wife who we all thought was dead appeared alive. Understand if you tell him you'll just unite them and Adrien won't let her be an actress. He can't know." Lila stated.

Meanwhile, Adrien was walking inside the house. "Sir you have someone waiting for you in the library Roland Rople."

"Why did you let him go there Natalie?" Adrien asked.

"I didn't Miss Lila came and took him there." Natalie replied.

Adrien sighs and walks to the library. "What do you want Roland?" he asked once he was in the library. Roland glances at Lila. "Oh I see you want to tell me in private. Lila can you leave us alone please."

"Of course Adrien but we came to tell you the same thing...Mari disappeared." Lila replied, and Adrien looks at them shocked. "It seems like Mari and Fu left without telling anyone where they were going. I found out at home since Sabine went to look for her, and she couldn't find her and I came to tell you. Roland also found out and came to see you thinking that you knew where she was."

"Look I don'r know anything. I have nothing to do with Mari. What she does or doesn't do is not my business." Adrien said sternly.

Roland nodded. "I believe you Agreste. I'll find out somewhere else." Roland walks away.

Adrien sighs. "No one knows about Mari?"

"No my mo- Mrs. Sabine went to talk with Father Carlos, but she couldn't find him." Lila replied.

Later, Adtien is in the library by himself. "Mari...where could you be...I was planning to go see you and talk to you now. Where do I look for you?"

* * *

"Please come in." Natalie said to Kagami as she led her in and told the doorman to take her suitcases to the room next to Maya's. At that moment, Audrey was walking down the stairs. "Mrs. Audrey this is Maya's tutor Miss-"

"Kagami Tsurugi at your service Mrs." Kagami said extending her hand to her.

"Its not a custom in my family to take an employee's hand." Audrey replied, and Kagami put her hand down. "You didn't bring a lot of stuff I see that you don't plan to stay long."

"I plan to do what Dr. Agreste expects from me, so I can keep my job." Kagami stated with a smile.

"Don't keep your hopes up. It well be until my daughter who is sick gets better and takes over her role as a mother, and you won't be needed anymore." Audrey replied before walking away.

"Please forgive Mrs. Audrey, she is...special." Natalie stated.

Kagami nodded. "Can you please show me where my room is Natalie?" Natalie nodded and led her upstairs.

* * *

Adrien was in Maya's room explaining to her about her new tutor. "Since its best for someone to be with you during the summer break and even later so you keep learning. You'll take lessons with a person that will teach and take care of you and of course play with you."

"Who is it daddy?" Maya asked hoping it was Mari.

"A young woman called Kagami." Maya frowns and crosses her arms. "Why that sad face? Why don't you wait until you meet her?"

"I already know that I won't like her. I only like Mari." Maya replied.

"Alright let's make a pinky promise. If you don't like her, we'll get a new one okay?" Maya sighs and does the pinky promise with him. "Now you'll meet her." Adrien said before walking out her room. "She's ready to meet you Miss. Kagami."

"Thank you Dr. Agreste." Kagami walks in the room, and Adrien was about to follow but Natalie stops him.

"Sir Mr. Dupain is here, and he wants to talk to you. He says it's urgent." Natalie stated.

Adrien sighs. "Thank you Natalie." He walks to the living room. "Good afternoon Judge Dupain Natalie told me you wanted to talk to me?"

"I came to talk to you about Mari." Tom said sternly.

* * *

That morning in California Mari and Father Carlos walked to the living room where Fu and Juleka were waiting. "Marinette always makes you get sentimental." Father Carlos said with a small smile. "I'll be back soon Fu take care of Marinette."

Fu nodded. "Of course."

Juleka hugs him. "Don't forget to call Uncle Carlos."

"Yes Father Carlos don't forget about us." Mari said softly, and Father Carlos nodded.

* * *

"What do you have to tell me about Mari?" Adrien asked.

"Actually, I'm hoping that you tell me. She disappeared without a trace, and I'm imagining that you know where she is." Tom replied. "I know that you saw Mari before she left. Maybe there was an attempt of getting back together frustrated by the appearance of your first wife. With that appearance, your marriage with Mari was automatically canceled but let's suppose that you two were not okay with that because deep inside you guys still love each other. I honestly think you took Mari somewhere secret so you guys could keep your relationship in secret."

"That's false first our relationship ended way before hand, there's nothing that unites us and secund I would never ask Mari to do that, plus she would never accept. She came that time to talk about the divorce." Adrien stated. "I'm clueless as everyone else about where she is."

* * *

Mari looks around the house curiously and saw a small statue of the Elfor Tower, she extends her hand to touch it. "Don't touch that." She jumps back and sees the owner of the ranch...Viperion standing next to her.

"When did you get there? I didn't feel you come in." Mari asked still a bit shaken up.

"That's how it should be I learned how to walk without people feeling my presence." Viperion replied.

"So um...why are you called Viperion is because you sneak up to people and attack them?" Viperion stares at her sternly.


	51. Chapter 51

Mari looks around the house curiously and saw a small statue of the Elfor Tower. She extends her hand to touch it. "Don't touch that." She jumps back and sees the owner of the ranch...Viperion standing next to her.

"When did you get there? I didn't feel you come in." Mari asked still a bit shaken up.

"That's how it should be I learned how to walk without people feeling my presence." Viperion replied.

"So um...why are you called Viperion is it because you sneak up to people and attack them?" Viperion stares at her sternly. "Is that why?"

"Snakes aren't as cruel as you think and mine is just a nickname like any other." Viperion replied.

Mari nodded. "I might have seen too many movies then."

* * *

"So what did Adrien tell you?" Sabine asked Tom once he returned home.

"That he was informed of Mari's disappearances too, He's clueless of where she is like us." Tom replied.

"Someone should know where she is...Father Carlos, he can tell us where she is. I'll look for him at the church tomorrow." Sabine said with determination.

* * *

"So are there snakes around here?" Mari asked.

"Yes but you'll rarely see them, and if you do they're mainly harmless." Viperion stated. "Are you afraid that a snake harms you?" Mari shook her head and started rambling about random stuff. Viperion crosses his arms. "You have such a way of speaking."

Mari nods. "I always talk like that."

"It seems to me that you wonder a lot. I don't like noisy people. Plus why do you need to be in the living room? I told Juleka that you, and that man could stay as long as you didn't bother me. You talk a lot, and I want silence around me." Viperion said sternly. "Learn to be quiet when you see me and actually try to avoid seeing me. Look I don't want to be cruel to you, but I defend my solitude. Leave."

Mari turns around and leaves and goes in the room that was giving to Fu out of breath. "What's wrong?" Fu asked worriedly.

"I was in the living room and saw the owner of the ranch the so-called Viperion." Mari replied.

Fu facepalm. "Dear I forgot to tell you that Juleka told me he lets us stay here, but he doesn't want to see us around the house and much less bother him."

Mari puts her hands on her hips. "You don't say? He just told me."

"Mari try to stay in one place where you know he won't be and be still." Fu replied.

Mari nodded. "It was my fault anyway."

Later that evening Juleka decides to teach Mari how to do all the farming chores. The first thing she learned was how to pick eggs from the chicken hen then how to milk a cow. Jacob goes to her with a horse next to him. "You don't want to ride him Miss?" Mari shook her head nervously. "Whenever you want to learn I'll teach you how to ride him."

"Stop wasting your time with that horse finished your chores so you can go to the airport so you don't miss your flight to Paris." Juleka stated. Mari and Fu look at each other worriedly.

"Right." He smiles and walks away.

"So he's going to Paris?" Mari asked.

Juleka nodded. "Yes he's going for two days for his break. He has family there." Juleka notices Mari's worried look. "Why do you look worried?"

"I'm afraid that it's discovered that I'm here." Mari replied.

"But Jacob doesn't know anyone of your people." Juleka stated.

"Life has coincidences that you wouldn't believe Juleka." Fu replied.

"So what can we do?" Juleka asked.

"The only thing I can think of is that no one here knows what are real names are, and that we use fake names." Mari replied.

"Alright from now on, I'm not Fu but Simon." Mari and Juleka look at him confused. "What it's the first name that came to mind. What about you dear?"

Mari shrugs. "I don't know yet. I need to think about it...hay Juleka why is your brother the owner of the ranch called Viperion?"

"I honestly don't know he just asked us to call him that." Juleka replied.

* * *

The next morning in Paris Sabine finds Father Carlos in the church. "Father Carlos I need to know about Mari. When I went to the apartment complex where she lived I didn't find her. She left with Fu without telling anyone where they were going. She disappeared her friends nor Adrien knows about her, but I know that you do. Don't lie to me father you need to know where my daughter is. Please tell me. I have a feeling that you are the direct source of her disappearing. You helped her leave right? You know where Mari is."

Father Carlos slowly nodded. "Yes I know where she is."

"Where did you take her?" Sabine asked.

Father Carlos sighs. "I'm sorry Mrs. Sabine. I can't tell you."

"You're going to hide where my daughter is? No father you have to tell me." Sabine begged. "I'm the mother."

"I can't its a secret, and I told her I found her parents but Mari didn't want to know who they were." Father Carlos stated. "I tried to tell her, but she denied to hear me. She says that it's too late. That she doesn't need you. I'm sorry Mrs. Sabine."

"Than tell me why she left." Sabine stated.

"I can't tell you that either." Father Carlos replied.

"Don't be cruel with me. Are you punishing me for what I did to Mari in the past?" Sabine asked in tears.

"Of course not I don't want you to suffer, and I want to tell you but I can't. Please trust me when I tell you that Mari is okay. She's in a safe place." Father Carlos stated with a smile.

* * *

"You need to be as pretty as before." Audrey said to Chloe as she was doing her hair. "Oh Chloe if only you could understand. You would be surprised at the things that happened during your absence. Who would think that Adrien would get married with that vague girl of the streets Mari, who would deliver the tea for the tea maker Fu or much less that girl being part of Adrien's past."

Adrien walks over to her. "Did you try to speak with her?"

Audrey nodded. "Yes but there was no reaction Adrien. My poor daughter has her mind in blank. What do you think?"

"I need to bring her back to reality. It won't be easy for her memory to come back, but I won't quit until I achieve it." Adrien replied.

"I think it will help her if she sees Maya." Audrey stated.

"No Audrey I don't think its a good idea to put Maya in that kind of situation. For now its best to leave her with her tutor." Adrien replied.

"I don't trust that woman." Audrey responded.

Adrien sighs. "I need her right now so please don't give her a hard time like you did with Mari."

* * *

"Do you know what his name is?" Maya asked Kagami as she was holding Teddy.

"No what's his name?" Kagami asked.

"Teddy Mari gave him to me; he used to be hers but one day when I was sick she brought him to me. Lila says she was the one who brought him, but I know that it was Mari." Maya replied.

"Who's Lila?" Kagami asked curiously.

"Someone who was about to marry daddy." Maya stated.

"And Mari?"

"Someone who actually married daddy but my real mom wasn't in heaven, and I think that's why Mari left what a shame." Maya said sadly.

"You aren't happy that your mom will come back?" Kagami asked confused.

"Of course, she's my mom, and I need to love her but she never wanted to give me any siblings and Mari said she would. That's why I'll wait for Mari one day she'll come and bring me a little brother or sister!" Maya said happily.

* * *

Sabine walks to the back garden where Tom and Lila were at in tears. "Tom."

"You couldn't find out anything?" Tom asked helping her sit on a chair.

"Father Carlos is the only one that knows where Mari is, and he didn't want to tell me where she is." Sabine replied. "As much as I begged him, and it was for no use."

"Calm down tell me what he told you. He must have a good reason not to tell you." Tom stated.

"That Mari doesn't want anyone to know where she is, and he didn't tell me why and Mari doesn't know that we are her parents." Sabine replied.

Tom looks at her surprised. "What?"

"She didn't want Father Carlos to tell her Mari doesn't want to know who her parents are." Sabine explained. "Mari says that she doesn't need us anymore, and she's right. When she needed us, she was all alone. Now after all this time, what could we ask from her much less demand from her? There's no feelings inside of Mari that brings her close to us. That's when she doesn't know who we are if she did she would go farther. We harmed her a lot."

"She needs to appear." Lila said softly.

"I could have my daughter with me, nevertheless, she's in the position as always." Sabine said sadly.

* * *

Adrien walked in the house just as Kagami was walking down the stairs. "How is it going with my daughter Kagami?"

"Very well doctor we haven't started classes yet we have been talking to get to know each other a little more." Kagami replied. "Now she's in her room sleeping."

Adrien nodded. "I need to leave again I just came for some papers."

"How is your wife doctor?" Kagami asked.

"The same it's a complicated case, but I hope to cue her." Adrien said before walking to the library to get the papers, then he thinks about Mari. "Why can't I stop thinking about her if we can't be together anymore?" This led to him going to the Dupain household and Sabine tells him what she knows about Mari. "So Father Carlos is the only one that knows where Mari is?"

"Yes since he's the one that took her, but he didn't want to tell me." Sabine stated. "If I haven't abandoned her as a baby her life would be different."

"There are many beautiful things that could've been but aren't..." Adrien replied.

* * *

That morning in California Luka was walking back and forth in a small shelter at the ranch when he hears yells outside and two of his employees brought in a young man and dropped him in front of Luka as the man falls on his knees and looked up at him. Luka just stares down at him. "Scorpion is a traitor sir before you know it he stabs your back." One of them stated.

"Tell me what happened." Luka stated sternly.

"We found Scorpion stealing and killing some of the animals sir." Ivan replied.

"How did you kill them with your teeth?" Luka asks with a sarcastic laugh.

"No with something sharper Viperion." Scorpion said as he takes out a pocket knife and was about to stab Luka but Luka dodges it and kicks Scorpion making him groan and fall on the ground and Luka pins him to the ground. That's when Mari walks in, and she covers her mouth in shock seeing the scene in front of her.

* * *

"I can't believe Mari doesn't want to see us." Mrs. Lahiffe said in disbelief to Father Carlos. "Just tell me where you took Mari."

"No as much as you insist I won't tell you." Father Carlos stated.

"You will tell me." Nino said sternly as he walked in his office.

"I'm sorry Nino but I can't tell you either." Father Carlos replied.

"I'm not asking because I'm curious, but because I'm worried about Mari. You know that I love Mari." Nino stated.

"Marinette left because she wanted to get away from everything and everyone with reasons which she'll tell when she's ready. She begged me to keep it a secret, and I will. What she needs right now is peace." Father Carlos responded.

* * *

Luka starts kicking and punching Scorpion who was still on the ground. Unable to deal with it anymore Mari steps in between the two pushing Luka away. "THAT'S ENOUGH STOP HITTING HIM." Mari yelled in fiery. "What are you looking for? Don't you see that he is younger and weaker than you?! That's why you're called Viperion for being CRUEL right?!" Luka just glares at her before walking away. Mari quickly went to the flower garden where Juleka was. "Juleka! Juleka! I blew it! I blew it! Now I need to pack my bags since in any minute Viperion will kick me and Fu out."

"Why? What did you do?" Juleka asked confused and concern.

"The savage was hitting and kicking another guy harshly like a maniac. I don't know who that guy was he did have a face that was kind of scary, but that's no reason for him to get abuse." Mari replied. "I couldn't help myself, and I went between the two and yelled at him. I couldn't stay still seeing something so terrible."

"JULEKA! I want to talk to you!" Luka yelled from the back porch.

"Coming!" Juleka called back before walking over to him.

Fu walked over to Mari. "What's going on?"

"I blew it Fu, we'll be kicked out in no time." Mari stated freaking out.

"What's up Luka?" Juleka asked once she was in front of a furious pacing Luka.

"I want that noisy girl and that man out from my house right now!" Luka said sternly.

"But where will they go Luka?" Juleka asked concern.

"That's not my issue!" Luka exclaimed still pacing back and forth.

"Than I'll have to call Uncle Carlos to come and get them...They're by themselves here." Juleka stated.

Luka laughed. "Nothing will happen to them that girl is braver than you think. She has a lot of guts to go between two men who were fighting to the death and say the things she said to defend the one and only Scorpion!"

"She was scared she did it to stop a tragedy from happening. She doesn't know who Scorpion really is. The poor thing isn't used to seeing that kind of fights." Juleka replied. "Don't be so harsh Luka. Our mom wouldn't kick out people in need, and a son needs to continue traditions of his own. I'll tell her to not do it again. It was the first time, please give her another chance."

"The first and last time Juleka." Luka said before storming to the back yard. "IVAN MY HORSE!"

"Yes sir!" Ivan called as he hurried to get the horse.

Mari and Fu walked over to Juleka. "So do we have to leave?" Mari asked curiously.

Juleka shook her head. "You're staying but it took me a lot to convince him next time Mari don't go in between a fight." They watched as Luka took off on his horse.

* * *

"Why haven't you called Mathew? Why do I have to always call you?" Ruby asked Mathew over the phone.

"I intend to but I think about what if you are asleep, and I wouldn't want to disturb you." Mathew replied.

"Even so, so I wouldn't mind you calling me." Ruby stated. "You know I'm getting another surgery on Thursday. Adrien told me it wouldn't be long until I'm all better. The doctor assures me that I'll get better every day though it seems that it's a new one since my last doctor had a problem and couldn't continue my case. Why don't you come see me?"

Mathew sighs. "You know that's impossible I'm struck to this wheelchair, and I don't want to bother anyone in taking me anywhere, but I promise to call you tomorrow."

"Alright until tomorrow than." Ruby said sadly before hanging up.

* * *

"Edward told us wonderful things about you Roxie." Christopher, Elsa's dad, said with a smile as, he Ciel and Roxie sat at the living room.

"He wants to help me; he's a great person." Roxie replied with a smile.

"I think you can start helping one of my secretaries at the bank. She's an older woman and is about to retire, and you could take her place." Christopher stated.

"You know I'm expecting a baby?" Roxie asked.

Christopher nodded. "Yes but that doesn't matter after you give birth all the rights will be giving to you."

"You're Elsa's friend for a long time right?" Ciel asked curiously.

Roxie nodded. "Yes Mrs. for many years now."

"Well now, you have the job just say when you can start." Christopher stated.

Roxie smiled. "Whenever you want sir."

* * *

"What do you know about Mari Adrien?" Edward asked as they were having dinner at a restaurant.

"Well based on Sabine only Father Carlos knows where she is, but he won't tell anyone where she is." Adrien replied. "Plus there's Chloe."

Edward nodded. "And how is Chloe?"

"The same Edward her case is strange, and I don't know if I can cue her." Adrien stated.

* * *

"Viperion hasn't come back yet?" Mari asked Juleka as they were watering the plants in the evening.

Juleka shook her head. "No and who knows when he'll come back...you know he's not as bad as he seems."

"But he was hitting that poor guy." Mari replied.

"You don't know who Scorpion is Mari." Mari looks at her confused. "That's what that guy is called. He's a jerk who steals animals and kills them for no reason, and he's a traitor. Plus you didn't see what happened before, he took a knife and tried to stab Viperion." Mari looks at her shocked.

* * *

"You look much better like the old Chloe." Audrey said to Chloe as she was in her hospital room the next morning finishing her hair.

Adrien came in wearing a doctor's coat, and two nurses came in with him; he took a hand mirror and put it in front of Chloe. "Chloe look at yourself." Chloe looks but doesn't react. Adrien sighs. "Audrey I thought long and hard about it, and I've made a discission...I'm going to apply an electric shock on Chloe."

"No!" Audrey exclaimed in shock.

Soon after Chloe was tied to the bed connected to a machine. Adrien slowly neared the remote that would shock her near her head, and once it touched her a loud shriek of pain came out from Chloe's mouth as she tried to move.


	52. Chapter 52

Adrien sighs. "Audrey I thought long and hard about it, and I've made a discission...I'm going to apply an electric shock on Chloe."

"No!" Audrey exclaimed in shock.

Soon after Chloe was tied to the bed connected to a machine. Adrien slowly neared the remote that would shock her near her head, and once it touched her, a loud shriek of pain came out from Chloe's mouth as she tried to move. Adrien had to hold her still. "Chloe calm down." Chloe kept moving so Adrien had to hold her head as one of the nurses did the procedure again. Another shriek came out from Chloe before she stayed still unconscious.

Soon Chloe wasn't connected to the machine and wasn't tied to the bed anymore. Audrey hurried to her side. "I shouldn't have let you do it now you actually killed her!"

"She isn't dead Audrey, she'll wake up soon." Adrien replied.

Soon Chloe opens her eyes and faces Audrey. "Mom?"

"She recognized me." Audrey said in shock and with a smile. "My daughter got her memory back."

Adrien went next to her. "Chloe what happen to you? Where were you doing all this time you were missing? What did you do? Can you remember anything? Try to think about any details a place a thing a person. Go back from the moment of the accident. The plane crush to the ocean. Try to remember. Chloe you remembered your mom. Do you remember who I am?

Chloe put her hands over her ears. "No I don't know anything. What accident? I don't know you!"

"Stop it, you're harming her!" Audrey yells at Adrien before hugging Chloe and Adrien takes a deep breath.

* * *

That morning in California Mari was in her room sewing when Fu walked in. "So are you going to stay locked in your room for now on?"

"No I'm just making clothes for when I start showing and get bigger." Mari replied. "Plus the least I go out the less likely I bump into Viperion."

Fu nodded. "I found him in the hallway, and he walked pass me without looking at me and not saying a single word to me."

"Jerk Imagine what will happen when he finds out that I'm pregnant? He might even kick us out from his house. The second he finds out we are out from here." Mari said while snapping her fingers.

"I'm sure that won't happen." Fu replied.

"Where will my baby be born?" Mari asked concern.

"In the city at the hospital." Fu stated.

Mari sighs looking out the window. "Everything would be different if I was by Adrien's side. He most likely would've worried about our child's birth. He would've taken care of me and give me a lot of love."

"How ironic when you don't have him you want him and when you had him by your side you pushed him aside." Fu stated.

Mari looks down. "I regret not defending our love. It hurts that we couldn't be happy since when I understood it was too late...it would always be too late...His first wife is alive and sick...I was willing to forgive him and beg him to forgive me for our baby." Fu hugs her as she starts to tear up. "I wanted the three of us...no the four of us, including Maya to be happy but that will never happen."

After a few hours, Fu has left the room, and Mari was putting the new clothes in a neat pile. "I have been here for hours I only left to eat I should go take some fresh air." Mari stood up and left her room and went to the back porch. She suddenly hears the sound of crying when she turns to the side she sees Viperion on the bottom steps with his face buried on his knees, and sobs were heard coming out from his mouth. Mari slowly walks up to him and sits down next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked concern making him flinch upwards and look at her as if he saw a ghost. "Why are you crying?" Viperion just stares at her. "I know that you don't want to see me, but I have this odd feeling seeing you sad and crying, but I'll leave if you want." Mari starts to stand up.

"No." Viperion said sternly, and Mari sat back down.

"Than tell me why you are crying." Mari replied.

"Have you ever had something that hunts you that stabs your heart and doesn't let you live? When you sleep you have nightmares and you fight to wake up but you can't. When you do those nightmares feel so real. Something that happened in the pass and its to late to back away from it. Something terrible that you can't escape from." Viperion said sternly not looking at her.

Mari nodded. "Yes I know how that feels like I lived through it, and it is horrible."

Viperion looks at her. "What's your problem? Why are you here? From what are you running away?" Mari stays silent. "You don't want to say why you're here."

"I don't think you care." Mari stated.

"Keep your secrets you're right I don't care about your life. Leave I don't need your pity or help. I don't ask or give." Mari stood up slowly and walked away as Viperion starts tearing up and whispers the reason of his sadness. "Ryuuko...Ryuuko."

* * *

"My dad hired a tutor for me. She's going to teach me stuff and play with me." Maya told Emilie that night in Paris with a smile.

"I can tell you that tutor will treat you right and care for you a lot." Emilie replied returning the smile.

"Though there is something odd about her." Maya stated.

"If there's something odd about her, you have nothing to worry about since you'll be protected." A light surrounded Maya, and she smiled feeling protected.

* * *

"Hay where were you?" Juleka asked Mari as she walked in the living room.

Mari sighs siting down next to Juleka on the couch. "I was tired of being in my room all morning, so I decided to take a walk...and I found him...Viperion."

Juleka smiled. "Luka just call him Luka."

"Well him...he was sitting on the bottom of the stairs, and he was crying. It was like he was suffering a lot. Could it be about a woman?" Mari asked.

Juleka sighed. "Yes...there was a woman in Luka's life."

"What did that woman do to Luka? It must've been terrible to make him cry." Mari asked curiously. "And who was it?"

"She destroyed his life and I don't know Luka never told me. He never talks about those things he prefers to keep them in." Juleka replied. "He changed because of her though Luka wasn't cruel or dry like he is now. He was a noble guy of good feelings and very happy. Only a bad love can change a man like that. Only Jacob and Ivan know his secrets."

* * *

Maya goes down the stairs of the arctic when Kagami walks up to her. "Where were you Maya?" She asked sweetly.

"At the arctic I have toys there, and I like to play with Teddy there." Maya replied with a smile.

"Well it's time for you to go to bed." Kagami stated, and Maya nodded heading to her room.

* * *

Adrien walks into his room thinking about Mari. When she last came to the house.

_"You have something to know about me."_

"Was she trying to tell me something?"

_"Do you want to get the divorce?"_

"No it's clear she wanted to get rid of me. She wanted to get the divorce but why did she leave when she knew she would already be free? Mari why did you leave why?" He thinks about when they first officially met when she lied to him in the delegation when he caught her for lying when she begged him to help her get out of jail when she hugged him after he came back from the trip to the United States and finally their wedding. "Mari my love..." Adrien looks down at his wedding ring that he still wore and slowly takes it of and kissed it before putting it away in his belongings.

Meanwhile, Mari was also thinking about Adrien. "Why did it have to be Adrien? If it was another man, I would be happy right now and my baby would've had a father. The worst part is that I love him, and I can't stop loving him."

* * *

The next morning in Paris Natalie knocked on Kagami's door. "Miss Kagami its me Natalie i'm here because its already 10 and you haven't gotten up yet."

Kagami alerted up. "WHAT!? Thank you Natalie i'll be out soon." She gets up and quickly gets dressed.

* * *

That morning in California Luka was brushing his horse when Jacob walked up to him. "I'm back from Paris sir. Why so alone?"

"I wish that I was alone wherever I am I bump into that girl even when I warned her that I didn't want to see her yet she looks at me with wonder." Luka said sternly.

"Well she does have pretty eyes." Jacob stated.

Luka shrugs. "I haven't noticed."

"Really sir?" Jacob asked with a teasing smile. "A pretty girl has never escaped you before, and this one is pretty. It's hard for someone not to notice her and who knows fall in love with her."

Luka looks at him. "You can't be serious Jacob."

"You can't be single the rest of your life you will have to marry some day." Jacob added.

"To love again? No Jacob you know what the consequences were of my last love." Luka replied softly.

Jacob sighs. "Not all women are like that one."

"Love has ended for me Jacob." Luka stated before walking away with his horse.

* * *

"So what do you think of what I told you about Chloe?" Ruby asked Elsa when she visited her.

"Incredible." Elsa replied.

Ruby nodded. "So long thinking that she was dead, and she appears alive. Adrien is determined to cue her, so she'll return home and take her rightful place. I'm worried about Mari. She already left my brother's side but still..."

"Now I understand what Roland told me." Ruby looks at Elsa confused. "She disappeared...it seems that she left Paris with Fu, and no one knows where." Ruby looks at her shocked.

Soon Elsa goes home and finds Michael writing in a notebook "How is it going?" She asked sitting next to him on the crouch.

"Eh...I don't see this poem book published I'm only doing this to please you." Michael stated.

"Don't be negative it will be published and many people will buy it; you'll see." Elsa replied with a smile.

* * *

"So he hasn't painted again?" Ruby asked Elena, who was visiting her.

Elena shook her head. "No and that was his passion. It's sad to see Mathew like everything ended for him. You are his last hope Ruby, but sometimes I'm afraid that after you get better you wouldn't want to be with someone who is disabled and fall in love with someone else."

"That will never happen I'll always love Mathew." Ruby replied with a soft smile.

Adrien walked in the room with a young doctor. "Good afternoon." Adrien said with a smile.

Elena stood up from her chair. "Good afternoon."

"How is Mathew?" Adrien asked her.

"He's doing well. I'm going now see you later Ruby." Elena said before leaving.

"Ruby I want to represent you to my friend Dr. Max Kante, he is the one I told you about, and he barely got your case." Adrien said to Ruby with a smile.

Max shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." Ruby just smiled. "Let me guess you find me too young to be a good plastic surgeon."

Ruby shook her head. "No I'm just used to my old doctor."

"Well I'll come later and hopefully I'll win your trust." Max said with a smile before leaving the room.

Adrien sits on the chair next to the bed. "Why are you sad?"

Ruby sighs. "Because of Mathew. Please go see him and talk to him. He can't continue the way he is acting."

Adrien nodded. "I promise to go see him as long as you promise me to stay calm."

Ruby nodded. "Have you heard of Mari lately?" Adrien shakes his head no.

* * *

Mari found a river near the ranch, and she sat near it holding the dove. What she didn't know was that there was someone spying on her from behind a tree with a smirk.

After a while, she goes back to the ranch and finds Fu at the back porch. "Where were you dear?"

"At the river, it was a great place and so relaxing and calm." Mari replied with a smile.

* * *

Adrien decided to talk with Chloe so at that moment he was sitting next to her bed. "I'm your husband Chloe, We have been married for many years. We have a daughter her name is Mayaposa, but we call her Maya. Would you like to see our daughter?" Chloe nodded with a smile. "Would you like to go to your house? To take you there might help you and its important for you to get cued as soon as possible."

"I want to get cued its terrible being in this state of not knowing who you are of not remembering anything." Chloe said softly.

Adrien stood up. "Than do you want me to take you home?" Chloe looks at him and nods with a smile.

* * *

Roxie was working at the bank when she heard a voice. "Excuse me with who can I open an account with." Roxie looked up from her computer and saw who spoke to her and smiled when she saw Edward.

Edward sat on the chair across from her, and Roxie started telling him how everything is going with her. "Mrs. Ciel and her husband treat me well and it's all thanks to you for pulling me up from the hole I was in."

Edward smiled. "You can push away everything bad Roxie and find your happiness."

"Are you saying it because of experience did you already forget about Elsa?" Roxie asked.

"I loved Elsa and suffered when I lost her, but I didn't let that pain destroy me." Edward replied.

Roxie sighs. "I regret being in love with Roland. Now what hurts me the most is that my baby won't have a father."

"Roxie if Roland asked you to marry you would you accept?" Edward asked.

"Please don't talk about him Edward, I'm only interested in my baby now." Edward smiled. What they didn't know is that Lila was watching them from afar with a frown.

* * *

Mathew was laying on his bed when his mom walked in with Adrien. "Look who came to see you Mathew."

"How are you Mathew?" Adrien asked, but Mathew doesn't respond. "Mathew Ruby asked me to see you. You know tomorrow is her next surgery?" Mathew nodded. "And you don't plan to go see her and give her your support?...Mathew my sister is fighting for you. She has to go through painful surgeries for you. Won't you respond to her value?"

"What could I do?" Matthew asked.

"What do you mean what can you do? You could do a lot try to get up. Don't stay on a bed like something useless Mathew. Go around in your wheelchair or in crunches do something. If not for you than for your girlfriend or are you going to let a girl have more strength then you?" Adrien asked.

"Leave me alone I don't want to hear you anymore just leave me alone!" Mathew said fed up.

* * *

Mari was about to leave the ranch to go to the river when Luka stops her. "Hay you where are you going?"

"To the chicken hen." Mari replied.

Luka crossed his arms. "In a bike? Are you going to the chicken hen or to the river? You were alone at the river earlier."

"How do you know that?" Mari asked.

"I know everything that happens here." Luka replied. "I warn you not to go by yourself out from the house. You might bump into your friend Scorpion."

"He's not my friend and I never did anything to him so there's no reason I should be afraid of him." Mari stated with a smile.

"Do as you wish I already warned you." Mari was about to leave, but Luka stops her again. "Wait you told Juleka about what I told you yesterday. It matters to you that much?"

"Well you were crying." Mari said before leaving.

* * *

Lila walked in the Agreste household and saw Kagami. "Hello you must be Maya's tutor."

Kagami nodded. "That's right."

"Natalie! Natalie!" Audrey called as she hurried down the stairs and saw Lila. "Lila I'm so glad you are here so I can give you the great news. Adrien just told me over the phone that he's bringing Chloe home right now."

"That's great." Lila said with a fake smile.

Natalie walked up to them. "You called Mrs. Audrey?"

"Yes Natalie Mrs. Chloe is returning, and I want her to find her things just like how she left them as if she never left." Audrey stated, and Natalie nodded.

* * *

Mathew thinks about what Adrien said and with all his strength he gets up and with his arms moves his legs to the edge of his bed. He tries to get on his wheelchair but falls on the ground. "I can't do it! I'll never be able to walk never!"

* * *

Unlike the last time Mari decided to play around in the water, what she didn't know was that the same person as before was spying on her from behind a tree.


	53. Chapter 53

Unlike the last time Mari decided to play around in the water, what she didn't know was that the same person as before was spying on her from behind a tree. When Mari comes out from the water she flinches back slightly when she sees the so so-called Scorpion standing by a tree watching her. "Why that scared look are you afraid of me?"

"No you just surprised If you excuse me I need to go back to the ranch." Mari said starting to leave.

Scorpion grabs her arm. "Wait." Mari gently tries to move her arm away, and lets go. "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Actually I'm grateful to you for saving me from Viperion the other day. His people are against me. They probably told you terrible things about me to make me look bad but I swear to you that I'm not bad. I'm just a guy with bad luck."

"Alright but I really need to go." Mari stated unsure how to handle the situation.

"Will you come back?" Scorpion asked.

"Most likely I really like this place." Mari replied before walking away taking her bike next to her. As she walked she thought about what Scorpion told her._ 'I pity Scorpion. He must be alone in life and if I can i'lI help him even by just talking to him. He might not be as bad as everyone thinks life just hasn't been his friend. He might just have stolen because he was hungry and I know how that feels like. I know what being seen as nothing feels like.'_

* * *

Chloe and Adrien walk in the house and Chloe slowly looks around the house. Audrey went over to her and hugged her. "Does this place not remind you of anything?" Adrien asked Chloe.

Chloe broke the hug with her mom and looked around. she saw a woman with brown hair and stared at her for a second before looking back at her mom and hugged her again. "Mom."

Adrien sighs. "Miss Kagami can you please bring Maya so she can greet her mom?"

Kagami nodded. "Yes sir." She goes upstairs to get Maya.

Adrien looks over at Chloe. "You'll now see your daughter Chloe." Chloe smiles.

Soon Maya was running down the stairs with Kagami behind her and she hugged Chloe. "Mommy!" Chloe only stood there and when Maya broke the hug she handed her the flowers that she was holding. "These are for you."

Chloe smiled and took them as she bent down to Maya's level. "You got them for me?"

"She did." Maya said with a smile as she pointed to Kagami.

Chloe looks over to her. "Are you the one that takes care of her?"

Kagami nodded. "Yes Mrs. Chloe i'm glad that you are back with your family."

"Thank you." Chloe said as she stood up. Maya started asking Chloe if she remembered when they saw each other in front of her school and in front of the house.

Adrien could tell that Chloe was getting overwhelmed. "That's enough for today Miss Kagami can you please take Maya to play?"

"Yes sir." Kagami walked over to Maya. "Let's go play with Teddy Maya." Maya frowned but nodded and walked away with Kagami.

"Audrey please take Chloe upstairs so she can rest." Adrien told Audrey and she nodded as she lead Chloe upstairs.

"Well the scene is finally over." Lila said with a smile.

"This wasn't a method of entertainment Lila." Adrien stated sternly.

"I thought so it was suspenceful just like a drama on T.V." Lila replied keeping her smile.

* * *

"I came because I want to ask you something father and I want you to be honest with me." Sabine told Father Carlos when she visited him at the church. "Mari ran away to not accept us as her parents even if she doesn't know who we are?"

Father Carlos shook his head. "No Sabine and please don't ask me again where she is because I can't tell you what I can say is that when Mari decides to say her reason of leaving a wonderful joy will come over you?"

* * *

"So how did Chloe's return go?" Edward asked Adrien as they went to the living room.

"Everything was strange Edward I don't understand how Chloe could've gone to Maya's school and talked to her if she has total amnesia plus when I was applying the electic shock on her she fought and yelled for me to stop as if she knew what was happening." Adrien replied.

Edward shugged. "Wasn't it said that she had another accident recently and maybe another hospital applied it on her so she knew the feeling. She didn't react when she came to this house after so long?"

"No Edward she even saw Maya but she didn't remember her. She only remembers Audrey her mom. Chloe's attitude is strange. Something that isn't logical. Is going on." Adrien replied.

* * *

As Sabine was driven back home by their driver she thinks about what Mari told her once about mothers.

_"How could there be mothers who abandon their children? They are just heartless." _

That made Sabine cry softly knowing Mari was right.

* * *

The next morning in Paris Roland was eating breakfast at the cafeteria of the T.V studio that he works at when Edward stood across from him. Roland takes his sunglasses of and smiles. "What a surprise good to see you are you looking for me?"

"I want us to talk about Roxie she is having your child." Edward stated.

Roland laughs. "That's what she says. It wasn't a planned or desired child i'm not willing to complicate my life because of him."

"You need to face the situtation. To take care of Roxie and marry her. Give your name to the child that she'll have. Its you're duty as a man." Edward said sternly. "Roxie is a sweet and pretty girl capable of making any man fall in love with her."

Roland laughs again. "If you like her that much marry her and that way you solve her problem."

Edward smiles. "That's not a bad idea I might do that Roland." With that Edward walks away.

* * *

"What should I do today with my daughter Adrien?" Audrey asked as they were eating breakfast. "Can I talk about the past with her?"

"Nothing that can overwhelmed her understand Audrey?' Adrien stated.

Audrey nodded. "So you want me to hide facts from her and to lie. To not tell her about your marriage with the street rat Mari."

Adrien sighs. "No need to tell Chloe about my marriage with Mari. I told your daughter that she was my wife and if you tell her that I married another woman she'll be even more confused than what she already is. Her case is very complicated. Her attitude is very strange that's why I need to investigate what was of Chloe this whole time she was missing." Adrien stands up and puts his suit coat on. "There's something very odd and i'll figure it out."

He walks to the main hall just as Kagami was walking down the stairs. "Already leaving doctor?"

"Yes Kagami i'm going to visit my sister she must have already gotten her operation by now." Adrien replied.

"You look very nervious. Bringing your wife back home hasn't given you the results you expected right?" Kagami asked. Adrien sighs and shakes his head no. "Have you told her about Mari yet?" Adrien looks at her strangely. "Maya told me that you got married with someone named Mari."

"Yes I did but that marriage was a faliure. we were getting divorced but with Chloe's return that mariage was automatically canceled." Adrien stated. "Now Mari disapeared and no one knows where she is."

Kagami nodded. "Maya is waiting for her since she promised her she'll bring a little sibling for her and even if it was a joke Maya is overjoyed about it. Maybe you should have another child with your wife Dr. Agreste." Adrien stares at her in shock.

* * *

Ruby was in her hospital room after her operation with her eyes close when she felt a hand on top of her own. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see who it was. "Mathew you came. You told me you weren't coming yet you're here." She smiled.

"Wanted to be by your side was stronger than everything even my hatred for this wheelchair." Mathew replied.

Max walked in. "Parden me i'm here to check on Ruby." He started checking everything but for some reason Mathew had a bad feeling about him.

* * *

Audrey sat Chloe on the couch. "You need to memorize everything in this house. Everything in this house is yours even the people who live here me your mom your daughter Maya and your husband Adrien."

"Where is he?" Chloe asked.

"Most likely working." Audrey replied.

"And who was the young woman who was here when I came?" Chloe asked.

"Oh Lila Dupain-Cheng...I'll be honest there was an interest between her and Adrien but that ended a while ago." Audrey stated.

"And...Mari." Chloe asked.

"How do you know about Mari?" Audrey asked nerviouly

"From you mom. You were doing my hair at the hospital and you mentioned a woman that would deliver tea to us and Adrien had something to do with her." Chloe replied.

Audrey smiled. "That means your memory is working and you remember what you hear. That girl isn't important who is important is you. If you try hard you might remember what happened to you during the time you went missing."

* * *

"The months you have left before giving birth will pass in a flash." Juleka told Mari as they sat at the back porch that morning in California.

"I can't wait until my baby comes so I can see and hug him. By the way do you know a good doctor around here?" Mari asked.

Juleka nodded. "Yes...Luka...Viperion is a doctor." Mari looks at her shocked. "He doesn't do it anymore but when he did he would earn a lot of money and our parents were poud of him. One day though he came to the ranch grabbed all of his medical books put them in a pile on the back yard and burned them. Since then he stopped doing that profession so I don't know if he would be willing to help you when you're in labor."

'_Viperion is a doctor like Adrien." _Mari thought

* * *

Luka was at his study looking though some papers when he noticed a name written on one of them. "Adrien Agreste...Adrien Agreste." He smiled. "My best friend Adrien Agreste. it has been so long since I last saw him and talked to him or getting news from him. What has been going on in his life?"

* * *

Adrien went to the hospital and bumped into Father Carlos. "Father you came to see Ruby?" Father Carlos nodded. "...I know that I shouldn't ask you this but what do you know of Mari?"

"Marinette is fine in a place that is calm and safe with good people so don't worry." Father Carlos replied.

* * *

'_I don't want Adrien to know where I am. I don't want to see him again. I hope Father Carlos comes back soon so he can take me somewhere else I don't know why but I feel that Viperion and Adrien know each other..."_

* * *

"So you feel okay?" Adrien asked Ruby as he sat on the chair next to her bed.

"Much better. Thank you for convincing Mathew to come." Ruby replied. "And Chloe?"

"The same but now she's at the house." Adrien stated.

"Have you heard of Mari?" Ruby asked.

"Only of what father Carlos just told me." Adrien replied.

* * *

Chloe was doing her nails when Adrien walked in their room and saw her. "That's a good sign it means you are getting interests on things." Chloe smiled and stood up and was about to kiss him but Adrien moves back. "No."

"I'm your wife isn't it normal for us to kiss?" Chloe asked.

"I should be a stranger to you. Time needs to pass before things go normal for us." He leaves the room and when he goes downstairs he finds Kagami. "Kagami i'm going to ask Audrey to take Chloe to the garden meanwhile I want you and Natalie to take all my stuff to the room next door."

"Of course sir i'll go find Natalie." She walks upstairs.

_'After loving Mari I won't be able to fall in love with anyone else."_

* * *

"Natalie please take these clothes to the room next door." Kagami stated as she handed Natalie a neat pile of Adrien's clothes. Natalie nodded and as she walked away Kagami started making another neat pile of clothes and hold it about to take it to the other room when it was taking away from her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HUSBAND'S CLOTHES!?" Chloe yelled.

"I was going to take them to the room next door like I was ordered." Kagami replied calmly.

"FROM WHO!?" Chloe yelled again.

"From Dr. Agreste himself he asked me to take all his stuff there. Sometimes when I finish tutoring Maya I help with anything else needed." Kagami stated.

"What's going on here?" Audrey asked walking into the room. "Please leave." She said to Kagami. Kagami nodded and walked away.

"I got altered mom I didn't know that Adrien decided to go to another room." Chloe stated softly.

"I'll tell Natalie to bring everything that she took." Audrey replied.

"No mom leave the things how Adrien wants them." Chloe replied sadly.

* * *

Adrien drove to the one place he could clear his head the park and as he was driving he thinks about what Mari told him when he was going to take her to the Dupain household.

_ "I didn't want to separate from you if you say I'm going somewhere else than I'll leave."_

then he thinks about what she told him before he went to that trip to the United States.

_"Hay if you see a star in the night sky remember me okay?"_

* * *

Lila was at Isabella's apartment since they were waiting for someone soon the doorbell rang and Lila went to get it. Soon she went back to the living room with the person they were waiting for. "Aunt Isabella this is Roland."

Isabella nodded. "Yes we met before. Sit down do you want something to drink?"

Roland shook his head no and sat down. "So do you know where Mari is?" Lila asked sitting next to him.

"No but the priest of the niegborhood does." Roland replied.

"We need to figure out where Mari is no matter the cost." Lila stated.

"You really think that we could figure out where Mari is?" Roland asked.

Isabella nodded. "Of course and I'll tell you how."

* * *

Adrien was sitting on a bench at the park looking down thinking when he saw someone standing in front of him with sparkly red heals. He looked up and saw a woman with long curly dark blue hair wearing a red dress that went a little above her knees and had expensive jewelery on along with a lot of make up. She reminded him of... "May I sit with you?" She asked with a Japeness accent breaking his thoughts. He slowly nodded and she smiled sitting next to him.

* * *

Roland walked into the church and found Father Carlos. "Father Carlos can you please tell me where Mari is?"

"No I can't." Father Carlos replied.

"Well when do you plan to visit her so I can come later and check on you how she is." Roland stated.

Father Carlos hesitates for a moment. "Next week on Tuesday."

"Alright sorry for bothering you." Roland leaves the church before making a phone call. "Lila Father Carlos is visiting Mari next week on Tuesday."

"And us behind him." Lila replied on the other line with a smirk.

* * *

_"Will I have to get a long dress to get married?" Mari asked she wasn't a fan of wearing dresses._

_Adrien chuckled. "Of course princess like most brides. You will wear your white wedding dress your veil your flowers. To become my bride." Adrien rests his forehead on hers._

Mari was laying on her bed holding her pillow as she cried thinking about that day Adrien told her when they were getting married.

* * *

The next morning in California Fu watches Mari walk to the rivers. He couldn't explain it but he felt as if something bad was going to happen.

As Mari was walking down the pathway she heard something on her left. She turned and saw Viperion on his horse. "You're stubborn and fearless aren't you? Don't you think its dangerous?"

"I always go there and nothing bad happens see you later." Mari replied walking off Luka shakes his head before heading to the ranch.

Scorpion spots Mari from behind a brush before smirking taking out a pocket knife.


	54. Chapter 54

That morning in Paris Adrien walks in Chloe's room as she was finishing on doing her make up. "Good morning how are you feeling?"

Chloe stood up and smiled softly. "Its boring staying at the house all the time. I would like to go to a party so we can dance would you like that?"

Adrien chuckled softly. "I see that the old Chloe is coming back...Chloe could you get any memories from the time you were missing?"

Chloe shook her head. "No none at all."

Later Adrien goes to the back garden where Kagami was giving Maya her lesson of the day. "Good morning."

"Good morning Dr. Agreste." Kagami replied.

"Daddy look at my writing!" Maya shows him her notebook where she was learning how to write her full name.

Adrien smiled. "Very good dear. Now go say good morning to your mommy she's already awake. Then you'll continue with your lessons." Maya walked away with Teddy by her side. Adrien looks at Kagami. "You know I met a woman last night that reminded me of you...actually never mind you two are nothing alike. She's a young Japaneses lady She's the type that likes to dress to impress and acts well by instinct while you're a well elegant woman that dresses professionally and act by using her head."

* * *

"Mommy!" Maya went in Chloe's room holding Teddy and went up to her before hugging her.

Chloe moves back. "Ew take that dirty thing away from here I don't want to be near it."

Maya frowns. "He's not a thing he's my dog Teddy and he's not dirty. Mari gave him to me and she's also bringing me a little brother or sister...but I'll take him out if you don't want him here." Maya leaves the room sadly and Chloe just thinks about what she just said about Mari.

Later Lila came and they started talking for a while. "I pity your case it must be terrible losing your memory." Lila stated gently. "Not knowing your loved ones ignoring what happened in the past."

"I'm learning of things slowly. For example I know that you were about to marry my husband." Chloe replied.

Lila nodded. "Yes but Adrien abandoned me for someone else."

"Yes the so called Mari I know that he married her." Chloe stated.

"Yes but their marriage didn't last long. Actually it only lasted one night they got separated the next day since she abandoned him." Lila replied. "It has something to do with their past something that happened in both Adrien's and Mari's life."

"It must be something embarrassing. He never wanted to tell me nevertheless I always suspected that there was a woman going between Adrien and I and it was the street rat all along. That girl from the streets that couldn't compare to me." Chloe blurted out in anger.

Lila raises an eyebrow. "You describe her well. When did you meet Mari?" Lila smirked. "I knew it you don't suffer from amnesia you're faking it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chloe replied still faking.

"Stop faking you were discovered." Lila stated. "Stop wasting your time with me."

Chloe smirked. "You're smart even Adrien who is a psychiatrist hasn't figured it out yet."

Lila laughed. "That's what you think but Adrien is observant who knows what he's thinking right now."

"Alright I see that its useless to deny it to you what will you do now? Do you plan to tell Adrien?" Chloe asked.

"First tell me the reason why you are faking to have amnesia." Lila stated.

"To contain Adrien and not lose him. I faked to have amnesia so he would stay by my side and I could conquer him again." Chloe replied.

"And where were you the time you were missing?" Lila asked.

Before Chloe could answer Adrien walked into the room and once he saw that Chloe looked nervous he looked at Lila. "What were you talking about? Why is Chloe nervous?"

"Your wife was just telling me how lonely and isolated she feels." Lila stated.

"My wife isn't alone she has her mom and our daughter." Adrien replied.

"Yes but she needs you too. Well I have to go I'll come another day so we can continue talking Chloe." With that Lila leaves.

Adrien looks over at Chloe. "Chloe would you like to go out tonight?"

Chloe smiled. "I would love to."

* * *

Scorpion spots Mari from behind a brush before smirking taking out a pocket knife.

Mari was about to sit down and put her feet in the water when someone grabs her from behind and a cloth was put over her mouth and nose. She tried to fight back but her vision was starting to get blurry and soon everything went black. When Mari woke up she found herself laying on the ground still by the river and she saw Scorpion looking down at her with a smirk. She tried to get up but Scorpion pushed her back down holding her arms harshly. Mari fought back but she was too weak from whatever he put on the cloth so she did her next best option she started screaming for help. Scorpion covered her mouth. "Shut up or I'll kill you." He hissed.

* * *

Luka was brushing his horse as Juleka leaned on a wall next to him. "How long is that man and that lady stay at the house Juleka?" Luka asked.

"A few months." Juleka replied. "Why do they keep bothering you?"

Luka nodded. "I keep bumping into whatever that lady's name is and I think she's too stubborn."

"You're hard on women because one harmed you right." Juleka stated. "You never told me about it yet she was the cause of your change. Who was it? Did you lose her? Did she die?"

Luka shook his head. "No Juleka she lives but it would be best if she was dead."

"Won't you tell your little sister what that woman did to you?" Juleka asked gently. "And what was her name?"

"She broke my desires to live and her name doesn't matter." Luka replied. "Now the doors for love are closed for me and they won't open again."

"Maybe the love of a pure heart will open them again." Juleka said softly. "Miracles happen."

"I don't believe in miracles." Luka got on his horse and rode off.

* * *

Mari bit hard on Scorpion's hand making him move his hand in pain and Mari used the opportunity to scream again. "Let her go!" Came a harsh voice and as Scorpion looked up he saw Viperion on his horse a few feet away.

Scorpion smirked standing up as Viperion got off from his horse. As they got closer Scorpion took out his pocket knife and extended it in front of him. "This time you won't get the better of me Viperion." He tried to stab him multiple times but Viperion dodged all of them and with his foot knocked the knife out from Scorpion's hand and they started having a fight to the death.

Meanwhile Mari slowly and weakly tried to get on her feet. Once she was on her feet she saw that the fight was now in the river and Scorpion had Luka's head underwater any more longer and he could drown. "Hay jerk let him go you'll drown him!" Mari yelled pleadingly but seeing that Scorpion wouldn't listen she weakly picked a big rock from the ground and threw it at his head making him let go of Luka and giving Luka the upper hand again. Mari fainted at that moment again not seeing what happened after.

"Hay wake up." Mari slowly opened her eyes and saw Luka looking down at her with worry. Mari looked around and saw no sign of Scorpion then she noticed that her shirt was slight lifted so she quickly sat up pulled her shirt down and scooted a bit away from him. "What are you ashamed off...Is it that you're pregrant?" Mari doesn't answer. "Answer me are you pregnant woman."

Mari slowly nodded. "Yes I'm expecting a baby." Luka just stares at her. "Why are you looking at me like that have you never seen a pregnant woman before?"

Luka looks down. "Plenty of times." Soon he got her on his horse and he headed to the ranch. In the way Mari fainted again so he needed help from Jacob and Ivan to get her down from the horse when he got to the ranch.

Juleka and Fu quickly went to him. "What's wrong with my girl?" Fu asked worriedly.

Luka was holding her bride style. "She fainted we need to take her to her room." They nooded and soon Luka was laying Mari on her bed. "We need to let her sleep so she can recover." Luka stated leading them out from the room. Once he closed the door he looked at Juleka and Fu. "I feared this would happen. She was caught by Scorpion at the river. I barely saved her in time. Juleka why didn't you tell me that the girl is pregnant?" Juleka and Fu glanced at each other. "Don't deny that you didn't know that she was pregnant Juleka and I don't need to ask you sir since you obviously knew. She confirmed it herself that she was expecting a child."

"Yes Luka I knew but I didn't tell you because you usually don't care about these types of things." Juleka replied.

"We need to take care of her. We can't let her go by herself to the river or anywhere else." Luka stated before walking away.

* * *

Chloe sneaked into Kagami's room locking the door behind her and started searching though her stuff and when she went though one of her drawers she found two of the most expensive perfumes in the whole world. Curious and suspicious she leaves the room to find Kagami. She found her at the garden on a bench reading a book. "I was looking for you I just came from your room and I need you to explain to me something I found in there."

Kagami stood up. "What did you find in my room?"

"You have two or the most expensive perfumes that exist how is that possible?" Kagami looks at her confused. "Gifts from an admirer? Is there a man in your life? Are you single or married?"

"I'm single." Kagami replied.

"Than where did you get those perfumes? Does my husband pay you that much to take care of Maya or is it from the extra jobs that you do at this house?" Chloe asked.

"I don't understand your question so I can't answer." Kagami stated politely.

"I advise you to start looking for a new job. I feel much better and it won't be long until I'm all better and your service here won't be needed anymore." With that Chloe walks away.

* * *

That night Chloe and Adrien were eating at a restaurant and Adrien starts thinking about what Ruby told him earlier that day.

_"Everything is strange and I think you're forgetting one thing the mystery phone calls. I once answered and the person said one word mom and I'm sure it was Chloe. Natalie had the same thing happen to her and she was also sure that it was Chloe."_

Adrien looks over at Chloe. "With everything that is going on with you there is a detail that I ignored that Ruby reminded me of earlier today. There's the fact that you roamed our house and Maya's school even talking to our daughter. Plus short after the accident we both suffered you called the house by phone and not only once but multiple of times. The first time you said something it was only one word mom and Ruby recognized your voice. You took Ruby's voice as Audrey's and I'm trying to get the conclusion that you haven't lost your memory."

"How could you acuse me of something so terrible." Chloe replied acting offended.

"Im not acusing you of anything. I'm just analyzing your case and there are things that I don't understand and I need to clear to be able to help you." Adrien replied taking a sip of his soda. "If Ruby recognized your voice and Maya saw you multiple times than at that time you haven't lost your memory. You remembered the phone number of the house and knew the house address plus where Maya's school was. You called to talk with your mom and went to Maya's school and the house to talk with our daughter. Don't deny it." Chloe stands about to leave but Adrien stands in front of her stopping her. "So you should know where you were and with who."

Chloe sighs sitting back down. "Its not true Adrien I never called the house by phone. I never went to the house or to Maya's school and much less talked to her."

"Think hard Chloe because there was also a check charged under your name when you were missing. Why didn't you look for me? Why did you want to escape and why?" Adrien asked. "Where were you what did you do during this whole time you were missing?"

"I don't remember anything. Do you want to make me go crazy is that what you want?!" Chloe exclaimed before standing up and walking away. Adrien sighs and stands up before following her.

* * *

In Paris at Tuesday morning Adrien was eating breakfast by himself lost in thought. _'Why did strange things have to happen why did things have to happen the way they did.'_

_"When will Mari bring me my little brother or sister?"_

Adrien sighs. 'I_ would have loved to have a child with Mari. To have a child to love and take care of together but that can't be since our marriage only lasted one night while forever losing her the next morning. Maybe I was to hard with her when she declared against me during the trial for my daughter's custody. I still love her and i'll love her till the day I die.'_

At that moment Kagami walked over to him. "Good morning sir."

Adrien looks at her. "Good morning."

"Can i talk to you about something important?" Kagami asked politely.

Adrien nodded. "Of course please sit down."

Kagami sat on a chair near him. "I want to clear something with you. I been meaning to talk with you for days but...strange things have been happening to me doctor. I find things that don't belong to me in my room like two perfumes that I didn't buy and I don't know how they got there...unless someone put those perfumes there."

"Obviously but who do you think it could be?" Adrien asked.

"Maybe Mrs. Chloe though I don't have a clue why she would do that." Kagami stated.

"It could be Chloe giving you a gift for your service here in this house." Adrien replied.

Kagami slightly smiled. "I don't think that's the reason bec-"

"Am I interrupting?" Chloe asked walking over to them. "Nevermind I don't want to know please leave Kagami I want to be alone with my husband until he leaves." Kagami nodded before standing up and walked away. Chloe sat next to Adrien "What was she telling you?"

"That she's surprised about things that don't belong to her appearing in her room." Adrien replied. "Especially two perfumes do you know anything about it? Did you put them there as a gift for her tutoring Maya."

"It wasn't me but it could be from an admirer." Chloe suggested. "Plus I feel better everyday I doubt we'll need the tutor's survive soon."

* * *

A black car was parked near the church and inside the car were Roland Lila and Isabella. They were waiting for Father Carlos to follow him to wherever Mari was. Roland had plenty of money for the three of them in case they had to leave the country. Soon Father Carlos walked out and got inside a car and drove off Roland started the car and followed him. Sure enough they got to the airport and Roland firgured out by being sneaky what plane he was taking and got three tickets to the same plane while using his contacts from LA for a car to be waiting for them when they got there. Soon they would know where Mari was.

* * *

In California that morning Mari was finishing designing a pair of baby pants for when her baby is born. She smiled and looks down at her stomach. "The day of your birth gets closer by each day that passes...if only your dad was here with us. I'll be lonely without him when I'm in labor but it doesn't matter. As long as I see you safe and sound when you're born...do you think your dad will meet you one day or ever find out that you exist?" Mari sighs and looks back up. "If only things were different. That nothing was separating us. If one day I could be in front of you holding our baby and telling you that the baby was yours too but that will never happen. Though I wonder if Adrien ever finds out that I'm hiding because I'm expecting his child would he be overjoyed?" Mari smiled. "Maybe he would look for me and wouldn't stop until he found me. I do know one thing I have no doubt that he would love our baby."

Suddenly Juleka burst in Mari's room. "Guess who is coming to visit today?"

"Father Carlos?" Mari asked hopefully and Juleka nodded with a smile. Excited Mari left her room and went to the back garden to get some flowers then she got a vase from the kitchen and put the flowers in before heading to the living room and put the vase of flowers on top of the coffee table. It was to greet Father Carlos when he came. She soon heard a car park outside of the house and when she looked though the window she saw Father Carlos get out from the passenger side of Jacob's car. "Simon! Juleka! Father Carlos is here!" Mari exclaimed before running out and hugging Father Carlos.

Outside the gates of the ranch was a white car and in it was Roland Lila and Isabella who saw Mari come out from the house to greet Father Carlos. "There she is there's the street rat." Lila stated.

Roland nodded. "Yes we found her."

"Now to start our plan." Isabella said with a smirk.


	55. Chapter 55

Mari left her room and went to the back garden to get some flowers then she got a vase from the kitchen and put the flowers in before heading to the living room and put the vase of flowers on top of the coffee table. It was to greet Father Carlos when he came. She soon heard a car park outside of the house and when she looked though the window she saw Father Carlos get out from the passenger side of Jacob's car. "Simon! Juleka! Father Carlos is here!" Mari exclaimed before running out and hugging Father Carlos.

Outside the gates of the ranch was a white car and in it was Roland Lila and Isabella who saw Mari come out from the house to greet Father Carlos. "There she is there's the street rat." Lila stated.

Roland nodded. "Yes we found her."

"Now to start our plan." Isabella said with a smirk.

"Adrien will never find out that he had a baby with her." Lila added with her own smirk.

Mari led Father Carlos inside and he greeted Fu and Juleka. Father Carlos gave a letter to Fu. "Fu this is from Marlena." Fu smiled and thanked him. Father Carlos handed a bag full of candy to Mari. "This is from Nino Mari."

Mari smiled. "How is Nino?"

"Good desperate to know where you are." Father Carlos replied.

"You haven't told anyone where I am right?" Mari asked worriedly.

Father Carlos shook his head. "No I haven't even told your mother. She's suffering for you Mari she always did hoping to find you." Juleka and Fu glance at each other and decide to leave the two to talk.

Mari laughed sarcastically. "Now she suffers for me and I doubt she looked hard enough how is it that she couldn't find me while I was everywhere in the streets? Why would I let her explain to me there's no justifying in abandoning a baby."

"She didn't abandoned you she left you under my care." Father Carlos stated.

"Because you were there at the moment because otherwise she would've left me in a trash can." Mari stated sternly.

"Let me at least tell you their names." Father Carlos said gently.

"No I don't want to know. I left Paris to have peace. The only thing I want to think about is my baby and that's it." Mari replied.

Father Carlos sighs. "Alright but I will tell you this when you find out who they are you'll be surprised."

Ivan walked over to them. "Parden me for bothering you but Father Carlos Mr. Luka knows you're here and he wants to talk to you. He's in his study." Father Carlos nodded and follows Ivan while Mari fears that Luka will complain about her to Father Carlos.

Father Carlos walked in Luka's study. "Luka its great to see you again I didn't get the chance to see you the last time I came."

Luka stood up from his chair. "Its good to see you too Uncle Carlos are you staying a couple of days with us?"

"No I'm leaving tonight and thank you for letting two of my good friends that you didn't know stay here. Tell me how has the girl been behaving?" Father Carlos asked.

Luka sighs and starts telling him what happened a couple days ago. "Who knows what would've happened to her if I didn't appear."

"I'll talk to her about it and please parden her she's irresponsible but has a good heart." Father Carlos stated.

* * *

"Mari everyday is the same." Tom stated. "She's not interested to know who her mother is."

"Of course Tom she's my daughter." Sabine replied. "I want to have the chance to get near her and to explain to her."

Tom shakes his head. "Mari will always reject you."

"Stop it Tom it seems that you want Mari to reject me so you can get rid of her as if she wasn't your daughter too." Sabine snapped.

* * *

Elsa was cooking dinner when Michael walled over to her. "Hay beautiful."

"Hay." Elsa said emotionless

"You're upset." Michael stated seeing her face.

"How do you want me to be Michael? Everyday is difficult for me to take care of this house and with a husband that only dreams." Elsa replied. "And when you're here it seems that you ignore me and there's only rice for food."

"Our love is enaugh." Michael said with a smile.

Elsa crosses her arms. "You only say that. Love is made by actions Michael not good reasons."

"Is it not enough for Miss. Agreste Castle?" Michael stated sarcastically.

"I stopped being Miss. Agreste Castle to become the wife of a poet. Of a poet that was sweet and romantic."

Michael laughed. "The wife of a poet needs to smell like roses not onion."

"Maybe I should serve you only roses and let's see if you can live on that!"

"Well roses would be better than your terrible food!"

"There was a cook at my house I was never taught how to cook. No one would imagine I would need to know when I married a-" Elsa sighs.

"Say it! A street rat right!?"

"You're selfish Michael. Look at my bruises on my fingers my nails are broken and my hair is a mess!"

"And the rich girl came out. The banker's daughter! You can't stand the life of poor people!"

"Where's the man that said he could make me happy? Happy how? Living by dreams and dragging me into his failure!" Elsa takes a deep breath. "Michael why do we say terrible things to each other? Why do we treat each other as enemies?"

"Please forgive me Else I can't change the way I am." Michael stated softly.

* * *

That night in Paris Adrien went to the park and found that woman of the other night. They started talking and Adrien asked her a lot of questions. "You're a curious one you want to know a lot of things about me."

"I like to know everything I can about the people I make friends with Ryuuko." Adrien replied.

* * *

It was evening in California when Juleka Fu and Mari were saying goodbye to Father Carlos. "Will you keep hiding to Adrien that you're having his baby?"

Mari nodded. "Yes Father Carlos that's why we don't want our names to be known. Viperion is also a doctor and I don't want by bad luck of each other knowing the other that Adrien finds out my location. Plus he has most likely forgetting me with his wife there."

Father Carlos sighs. "Alright if that's what you want."

Later Mari walks to the living room but when she's sees Luka she quickly turns around about to walk away. "Wait." Mari turns to face him. "Where did these flowers come from?"

Mari bits her lower lip. "I put them there to greet Father Carlos but if you don't like them I'll just throw th-"

"No." Luka stands up. "Leave them I like it since my mom died I haven't seen flowers here so thank you." Luka hands her a rose from the flowers and Mari slowly took it.

"Why are you like this?" Mari asked him. "One moment you're cruel and stern the next you're bursting in tears and then you're kind and gentle."

"I have my reasons. Regret is the main one. Something in my conscious that doesn't let me sleep at night and sometimes it makes me cry when I think no one is watching...because of me two innocent people died." Luka replied before walking away.

Mari walked to the couch and sat down before starting to think. '_Viperion isn't as bad as he seems. He has feelings too and he's suffering.'_

At that moment Jacob walked over to her. "Have you seen Viperion Miss?"

Mari nodded. "He just left but I don't know where he went." Jacob nodded and was about to walk away "Jacob wait...I was told that Viperion is the way that he is because of a woman...what was she like? How could a woman affect a man like Viperion in that way?"

"She was sweet like honey but crazy like a storm and cruel as well." Jacob replied. "And a tragedy happened because of her. Two innocent died thanks to her."

"He told me about that." Mari stated. "Who were the two innocent people Jacob?"

Jacob smiled. "I'm glad he trusts you enough to tell you that and I'm sorry but its a secret he should be the one to tell you...are you interested in saving him Miss? A pure love could help him. Think about it...if you can save him with your love." With that he walked away.

"What did he mean by that?" Mari wondered outloud. "Save Viperion with my love?"

* * *

The next morning in Paris Elsa's mom went to visit her. "I hope it doesn't bother you that I came."

Elsa smiled. "Of not mom I'm happy to see you."

Her mom had two bags with her and she hands her one. "I got you something the other bag has clothes for Roxie's baby you know your friend from your theater group?"

Else nodded. "You know her mom?"

"She's working with your dad at the bank and is living with us. Edward brought her to us he wants to help her." Her mom replied.

Elsa's smile faded. "Roxie sure is lucky."

Her mom smiled sadly. "Please let me help you economically dear."

* * *

"The street rat will have the biggest shock of her life." Isabella stated to Lila.

Lila nodded. "She has no idea that we know where she is hiding and much less what we have prepared for her. She won't be able to use that baby as a weapon to get Adrien back."

"We need to have an ally with someone where she is now." Isabella replied.

"I'll tell Roland to deal with that." Lila stated. "And Chloe won't be a problem sooner or later Adrien will figure out that she is faking in having amnesia and if not I'll deal with it."

* * *

"Why don't you paint Mathew?" Ruby asked Mathew over the phone. "You were always inspired."

"I'm not in the mood. Nothing inspires me knowing that I won't get cued." Mathew replied.

Ruby was going to say something to him when Max walked in the room. "I'll talk to you later my doctor just came in." Mathew said bye before Ruby hang up.

"I came to tell you that I'll take your bandages off tomorrow." Max stated and Ruby smiled.

* * *

Michael walled in the house with a sigh. "Its no use I will never have enough money to publish my poem book or even someone to publish it."

"Stop protesting Michael." Elsa said before handing him a pile of hundreds bills. "Look." Michael looks at him curious. "Its enaugh for you to publish your book and become a famous poet."

* * *

"Maya is very skilled look at how detailed her water is." Kagami said to Adrien as she handed him Maya's drawing of the water.

Adrien smiled softly. "I'm glad to hear that."

Kagami sat on the chair across from his desk. "Sir...your not happy correct?"

Adrien sighs. "I guess my sadness is to obvious for me to hide. Of course its my fault for wanting a place and family without putting enough love for me to succeed since I did something horrible...until I saw Mari again. I loved her so much but I lost her and there's no hope for us. Mari hates me and she disappeared and I don't know where she is."

* * *

Mari walks around the countryside thinking about Adrien and how much she loved him and she knew she would never stop loving him at the same time Adrien was at the library at his desk wondering why he can't stop loving Mari and wishes to be able to find her no matter where she was.

* * *

Fu was in the front yard of the ranch when a white car drove up and a familiar person came out from the car. "Hi Fu."

Fu looks at the person shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I only came for a visit." Roland replied.

"How did you find us?" Fu asked.

"I have my ways." Roland stated. "I want to talk to Mari please tell her I'm here."

"No leave since she won't see you she won't even know you were here." Fu said sternly.

Roland laughs. "I won't leave until I see her. Why do you even want to stop me from seeing her what harm does that do? I'm here to see what she needs not to bother her."

"She doesn't need anything and she doesn't want to see anyone." Fu replied crossing his arms.

"What's going on here?" Luka asked sternly walking up to them. "Who is this man?"

"Roland Rople at your service." Roland stated. "And I'm here to see-"

"He wants to see my girl." Fu finished before Roland said Mari's name.

"What are you to her?" Luka asked. "Are you the father of her baby? Why did you come to see her? Are you the one she's hiding from? A while ago it wouldn't matter to me but I just found out she is expecting a baby and that changes everything. Are you the father of that baby?"

"No its someone else." Roland stated. "I just came to talk with her."

Luka looked over at Fu. "She doesn't want to see anyone I won't even tell her that this moran is here." Fu replied.

Luka looks back at Roland. "Well we need to respect the girl's decision Mr. Rople so leave."

"Fine I'll leave." Roland gets in his car and drove away.

* * *

Chloe walked in the library. "We need to talk. What does Mari mean to you?"

Adrien looks at her confused. "Mari?"

"Yes Mari. I know she was your wife but I mostly want to know what role she plays in your past." Chloe replied.

Adrien sighs. "Audrey told you even though I told her not to for your health these things could affect your recovery but it seems that doesn't matter for your mother."

"My mom mentioned your marriage with Mari by mistake but I know there's other things and I'm more interested in that." Chloe stated. "Why did you marry her was it an obligation to make her your wife?"

"At a certain point yes but other things also happened." Adrien replied.

"What are those other things? I have a right to get an explanation. Did you love her?" Chloe asked.

"Well if you insist to know yes I loved her." Adrien replied.

"Do you still love her?" Adrien doesn't answer. "Answer me do you still love Mari!?"

Adrien stands up from his chair. "Yes I still love her!"

"Yet she abandoned you the day after your wedding." Chloe stated. "But I don't know why she did it so tell me Adrien!" Adrien stays quiet. "It must be terrible if you don't want to tell me."

"I have nothing else to tell you." Adrien replied.

"More like you have a lot to hide." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Than go ask whoever has informed you so much about Mari!" Adrien said getting fed up with her. 'What you think is missing they can tell you."

Chloe was about to respond but at that moment Edward walked in. "Good evening."

"Who is it?" Chloe asked.

Adrien sighs. "Chloe he is Dr. Edward Fuller a co-worker and my best friend."

"Good to see you Chloe." Edward said softly.

Chloe nodded. "I'm going to my room." With that she walks away.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked Adrien seeing the look on his face.

"Someone has been putting things in Chloe's head about Mari and suddenly she has a strange attitude." Adrien replied. "To strange actually."

* * *

Sabine walked over to Tom at his study. "Tom please forgive me for my attitude of yesterday I know that you think Mari will reject me but I need to explain myself to her to take this guilt away and I'll stop trying if she rejects me after explaining everything to her."

"What guilt?" Tom asked.

"For being a weak and coward person." Sabine replied.

Tom sighs. "Its understandable you were ill. Even I who is unflexable can justify you how is it that she-"

"Its different she has her mother instinct inside of her and it got stronger as an orphan since she never got the love and care of a mother." Sabine stated. "Mari once told me that if she ever had a baby nothing would separate her from it. I admire her she's willing to do what I couldn't do."

* * *

That night in California Mari were to the living room and saw Luka on the couch. "Good evening sir."

Luka looks up at her. "Good evening."

"Can I tell you something?" Luka nodded. "I have a lot to thank you Mr. Viperion and I beg you to forgive me" Luka looks at her confused. "First to let me stay at your house second for dealing with me since I know someone needs a lot of patience for someone to do that. Thirdly for trusting me in some of your things since its not my place plus you barely know me. Lastly for saving me from Scorpion."

"That doesn't matter." Luka replied.

"That does matter if you haven't found me when you did who knows what would've happened to me." Mari stated. "Do you forgive me for the things I have said and done?"

"Forget about it girl." Luka said softly.

"Honestly I didn't know what to think about you I didn't know how you were. Now I know you're a good guy. Someone that suffers cry and feel even if you want to seem as cruel." Mari said with a smile. "I owe you something big and important. I owe you the life of my baby."

* * *

Before Roland left California he met with someone that could give him information about someone that could help him Lila and Isabella plan go as expected. That person's name was...Scorpion.

* * *

"I asked him to forgive me and he was actually nice about it." Mari told Fu while she was at his room. "He's not as bad as he wants people to think...he has feelings like everyone else."

Fu raised an eyebrow. "You aren't falling in love with Viperion right?"

Mari shook her head. "Of course not...I can only love one person...Adrien Agreste."


	56. Chapter 56

Tikki walked into Lila's room. "Miss on the line is Mrs. Audrey Dr. Agreste's mother in law and she wants to talk to you."

Lila nodded taking the phone from Tikki before Tikki walked out from the room. "Hello?"

"Lila my daughter Chloe asked me to ask you if you can come tomorrow at the house." Audrey stated.

"Of course but do you know why?" Lila asked.

"She didn't tell me directly but I imagine that she wants you to tell her Adrien's past with Mari." Audrey replied.

* * *

"I asked him to forgive me and he was actually nice about it." Mari told Fu while she was at his room. "He's not as bad as he wants people to think...he has feelings like everyone else."

Fu raised an eyebrow. "You aren't falling in love with Viperion right?"

Mari shook her head. "Of course not...I can only love one person...Adrien Agreste."

* * *

The next day in Paris Adrien was leaving his room when Chloe walked over to him. "Leaving already Adrien?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes I have an appointment then I'm going to visit Ruby her bandages will be taken of. Remember she's my sister who was in a motorcycle accident. Do you want to come see her?"

Chloe shook her head. "No Adrien I'm not in the mood to visit a sick person."

Adrien nodded and they started walking down the stairs. "I only asked since you always say that I never take you out."

"Well with the state that I am in you could take me somewhere more fun." Chloe replied.

At that moment Lila walked over to them. "Good morning."

"Good morning Lila I'm just leaving." Adrien stated.

Lila nodded. "Alright but I'm not here to see you Adrien I'm here to see Chloe."

"Your name...is Lila right?" Chloe asked continuing her act and Lila nodded.

"Well bye Chloe and see you later Lila." Adrien stated before leaving the house.

Chloe and Lila walked to the living room and sat on the couch. "Your mom said you want to talk with me."

Chloe nodded. "Yes I was waiting for you. We have a common enemy Mari. It seems like she's the only woman he ever loved for real it would be best if we both hate her."

Lila nodded. "That's true."

"I believe you could know some things that Maya told me about Mari." Chloe added. "That Mari will come back and bring her a baby sister or brother. Is there some truth in that? Tell me what you know."

"It's true. Mari is expecting a child and the father is Adrien." Lila replied.

Chloe stood up. "That street rat with my husband's child? How dare she?"

"That's why she left Paris and is hiding." Lila stated.

"Du you know where?" Chloe asked.

Lila nodded. "At a ranch in California but don't tell Adrien if he finds out he'll run to her side. Of course we have a plan against Mari."

"What plan?" Chloe asked sitting back down.

"To get rid of that baby Mari is having." Lila stated. "This should be of interest for you. Mari having a baby of Adrien is a threat with your marriage with him. Would you be willing to help us with the plan?"

Chloe raises an eyebrow. "In what way?"

"Economically we need money to pay allies where she lives to do the job. My aunt and I don't have any and Roland doesn't have enough."

"I do have money but what would your aunt and you win with all of this?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Because of revenge." Lila replied. "Because of her I lost everything and now I'm in the streets." Lila tells her the cover story. "Mari turned out to be the real daughter of the Dupain and I'm just staying there until she decides to show up. Well you're finding out more things that you expected right?"

Chloe nodded. "But what about the past?"

"You better ask Adrien that." Lila replied. "So will you give me the money?" Chloe nodded. "Profect poor Mari she won't even get to meet her baby since we'll make him disappear."

"What I really want to know is why Mari abandoned Adrien the day after the wedding and why she hasn't used that baby as a weapon to take my husband away from me." Chloe stated.

"It has to do with what happened in the past." Lila replied.

Chloe sighed. "Adrien didn't want to tell me so you tell me."

Lila nodded. "Fine Mari left him because Adrien in-"

"So you're the one telling stories to Chloe. What are you tell my wife about me? Adrien asked walking into the living room. He came back from some papers he forgot and heard them talking.

Lila stood up. "Chloe asked me why Mari left you the day after the wedding. I haven't told her anything but you can tell her. Go on Adrien tell Chloe what you did to Mari in the past."

"Why do you stay quiet Adrien?" Chloe asked.

"I only told her the basics but you should tell her the other thing...well I'm off bye." Lila walks away.

Chloe stood up. "Talk why did she abandoned you what happened between the two of you in the past?"

"It's something that belongs in the past Chloe. Plus Mari is out of my life now. The only thing that is important now is for you to get cued. Actually I'm going to try hypothesis to try to help you get your memory back." Adrien replied.

Chloe shook her head. "I don't want to."

"I need to know what happened to you after our accident." Adrien stated.

Chloe sighs. "That's also belongs in the past leave it there. I don't need to remember I accepted this life. I care for the girl as my daughter...you as my husband. Everything can be the same between us Adrien."

Chloe was leaning in to kiss Adrien but at that moment Kagami walked in the living room. "Parden me."

"Why do you interrupt us!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I came to find you Mrs. Chloe because Maya wants to show you a picture that she drew." Kagami replied. "She's at the garden."

Chloe sighs. "I'm going with Maya." She walks away glaring at Kagami.

Kagami looked at Adrien. "I'm sorry Dr Agreste."

"Don't apologize Kagami you helped me avoid an uncomfortable situation." Adrien replied.

Kagami nodded. "I understand how you feel I sometimes feel that way."

Adrien raises an eyebrow. "Do you have problems?"

"Yes...I'll tell you one day when you're more calm and when I'm willing to tell you...they are things inside of me that I don't understand." Kagami replied.

"Do you need help?" Adrien asked.

"Yes your help." Kagami stated.

"When you decide to talk with me let me know." Adrien stated and Kagami nodded.

* * *

Michael showed Elsa a sample of his published poem book. "This is a sample they sent to me it turned out great right?"

"You haven't asked me where I got the money to publish your book don't you want to know?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not interested in money why would I care where it comes from." Michael stated.

"My mom gave it to me." Michael shugged. "You don't care?"

"Not anymore Elsa plus they have a lot and its fair for them to share it." Michael replied.

"Michael we aren't in your ideal world that only exists in your Imagination. In the real world people need to work to earn what they get. To fight for what they want." Elsa replied.

"I don't want anything you were the one determine to publish this book." Michael stated.

Elsa nodded. "Nevertheless you seem happy about it. Why are you like this Michael?"

"You used to like how I was." Michael stated. "Do you not love me anymore Elsa?"

Elsa sighs. "I want to still love you."

"If you have something to forgive me Elsa please do. I don't want our love to die." Michael stated.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm leaving your side Michael...you don't care about anything not even our marriage and much less our love so why am I even married to you?"

Michael took her hand. "Please listen to me."

Elsa took her hand away from his. "I don't want to hear you or see you everything ended for us Michael so leave me alone." Elsa walks away.

* * *

Adrien went into Ruby's hospital room and saw Max already there. "Good afternoon is it time yet."

Max nodded with a smile. "Now stay calm Ruby I know this can be nerve-wracking but I'm sure everything will turn out great. Now close your eyes so we can begin." Ruby closed her eyes and Max begins undoing the bandages.

Once the bandages were off Adrien and Max just stared at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ruby was about to touch her face but Max stops her so he could clean her face. After he was done he handed her a mirror and Ruby took a look. " ...I look like I used to."

Adrien smiled. "You did a great job Max."

"Thank you and those marks that are still there will disappear with time." Max stated.

Ruby took his hand. "Thank you doctor."

* * *

"Did you talk with Lila for a long while?" Audrey asked Chloe while they were in Chloe's room and Chloe nodded. "And what did you need to talk with her with such urgency?"

"To ask her things about Adrien." Chloe replied.

"I doubt that Lila knows more about your husband than me." Audrey stated.

"You're wrong about that." Audrey looks at her confused. "Mari is expecting Adrien's child." Audrey looks at her shocked.

* * *

In the morning at California Luka was brushing his horse and Jacob was putting hay stacks in a pile. "Have you heard of Scorpion?" Luka asked.

"Not a single trace he ran off since he knows what to expect from you." Jacob replied.

"Maybe its best so she is calm." Luka stated. "The no name since we still don't know what her name is."

"I don't think she wants her name to be known. Simon never calls her by her name around us." Jacob replied. "You saved her from Scorpion she must be very grateful with you...Parden me sir but your interested in the girl right?"

"You know I'm not interested in any woman." Luka stated sternly. "Much less in this girl. She's expecting a child. "

"She's pregnant?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Yes and you know how I feel about pregnant woman. I can't offend her with a thought or desire. She's holding another human being inside of her and that is my nightmares." Luka replied.

* * *

Mari was in the chicken hen and she thought of what Fu told her last night. "...Anyone could fall in love with Viperion with his change of attitude but I...can't my heart only belongs to Adrien...an impossible love."

Mari saw all the little chicks that were born that day and she smiled wanting to touch one but the mama hen poked her and Mari quickly moved her hand away and hissed in pain. She heard someone chuckle behind her. "How crumpy." Luka said bending down next to her.

"No she's only protecting her chicks like she should." Mari replied.

"You're right." Having practice doing it all his life Luka grabed a chick with ease and gently handed it to Mari. "Here." Mari smiled and gently stroke its head. "It seems like you have a deep opinion on how a parent should act did your parents teach you that?"

Mari looks down. "No I never met my parents."

"What about the man that is with you?" Luka asked.

"No he isn't my real dad he took me in when I was a teenager." Mari explained looking back up. "The thing is I was raised in an orphanage."

"So you're an orphan." Luka concluded.

"No my parents live. My mom gave me to Father Carlos when I was born something about her being sick and now I don't want to know who they are." Mari stated. "I think she just wanted to get rid of me."

"Does Uncle Carlos know who your parents are?" Luka asked.

Mari nodded. "Yes but I don't want him to tell me. Why would I when I needed them I didn't have them that's why I'll give my baby what I never had. I'll love and protect him funny by my mom abandoning me she taught me how to be a good mother."

* * *

"You shouldn't leave Sabine." Tom told Sabine as he followed her to the door.

"I need to know what happened with Mari. Father Carlos must've come back from visiting her and I want to know how she is." Sabine replied.

"You're only hurting yourself you most likely get bad news that will make you cry." Tom stated.

"I don't care. I want to know what Mari thinks about us no matter what." Sabine said determine. "I want to show her how much I care about her and how bad I feel about how she was treated in this house."

Tom sighs. "Alright Sabine go talk with Father Carlos and hopefully you are at peace with what he has to say."

Sabine went to the church. "Father since you said you would call me when you came back but didn't I decided to come. Did you visit Mari at the place that she is?" Father Carlos nodded. "How is she?"

"Good she's healthy and calm." Father Carlos replied.

"Did her attitude toward me change?" Father Carlos shook his head no. "But you did talk about me?"

"I insisted to tell her who her parents are telling her they were suffering especially you but Marinette...and I'm sorry to be so honest wants to know nothing about her parents." Father Carlos stated.

"Did you tell her that I was her mother and Tom her father?" Sabine asked.

Father Carlos shook his head. "She denies to hear your names and for the moment I don't think it's wise for you to try to get near her. She's hurt about it and blames her suffering on her mother abandoning her. There are things she can't forget."

Sabine starts to tear up. "Does that mean I won't get my daughter back?"

"Have patience time needs to pass...maybe in a few months you'll be able to get near Marinette and get her to forgive you." Father Carlos replied.

Later Sabine goes back home still in tears. "Tom its useless Mari wouldn't let Father Carlos talk about us. Mari wants nothing to do with us."

"I don't think it's fair for Mari to make you suffer like this." Tom hugs Sabine.

* * *

"I found the right person for the job." Roland informed Lila and Isabella. "Its a no body in the town she is in named Scorpion I was even told he attacked Mari." He laughs.

"How did the street rat react when she saw you?" Isabella asked curiously.

"She didn't see me but Fu did and the owner of the ranch. They told me to leave but I'll go back." Roland replied.

* * *

That night Adrien was about to leave the house but Chloe stops him. "You're going out at this hour Adrien by yourself?" Adrien nodded. "Take me with you."

"You'll get bored I'm going to the park to clear my head maybe another day." Adrien replied.

At that moment Natalie walked up to them. "Parden me Mr. Adrien but I think something happened to Miss. Kagami. I have been knocking on her door for a while but there's no answer."

"Open the door and go in Natalie." Chloe said in a emotionless motional tone. "She's also an employee."

"The door is locked Mrs. Chloe. You can't imagine how hard I knocked. She hasn't even had dinner. I went to tell her that Maya was ready to go to bed." Natalie stated.

"Let's go check." Adrien said before heading up the stairs with Natalie and Chloe followed behind them. Once they were in front of Kagami's room Adrien called out her name but there was no answer.

"Do you see sir she doesn't answer but she needs to be in there...and even dead." Natalie stated a bit worried.

Chloe laughed. "Don't be dramatic Natalie. I bet you that she isn't there."

Adrien sighs. "Natalie please bring the key copy of this room." Natalie nodded and left to get it. Soon she came back and Adrien opened the door but the room was empty. "Kagami isn't here."

"I already looked for her all over the house so she must be out." Natalie stated. "Its strange that Miss. Kagami went out without telling anyone...I'm going to tell Maya that Miss. Kagami can't join her tonight and I'll help her get ready for bed." Natalie walked away.

Adrien looks over at Chloe. "Why don't you go with Maya? At this point its embarrassing that she calls her tutor instead of her own mother."

"What fault of mine is it that Maya doesn't like me or you?" Chloe asked. "I don't know why you brought me back to your life if you don't love me. A cold hearted man were you like this with Mari?"

"Have a good night." Adrien said before walking away and Chloe goes after him.

* * *

Mari was in her room thinking about what Fu told her about her falling in love with Viperion and she sighed. Meanwhile Viperion was leaning against a wall thinking about what Jacob told him about being interested in that girl and he smiled.

Later Mari was in the yard washing the laundry and she thinks about what Jacob told her about saving Viperion with her love. "I was looking for you." Mari looked up and saw Luka she quickly stood up before Luka handed her flowers. "These are for you." Mari took them surprised.

"They are pretty I have never seen them before thank you." Mari said with a smile.

"They are called Irises." Luka replied. "How is it that you haven't seen them before they grow in many places in the world."

Mari thinks about how her whole life she lived in places that didn't have flowers and if they did they were mostly roses. "I guess I haven't paid attention to the flowers around me."

Luka smiled. "I thought you would like that kind of flower. Do you really like them?" Mari nodded. "They are pretty just like you...its funny...I still don't know what your name is. I call you Miss. No name Simon calls you dear and I haven't heard Juleka say your name at all. What's your name?" Mari stays quiet. "You don't want to tell me what you name is?"

Mari had to think of something fast. "It just that...it just that my name is like this flower."

"Really Iris?" Mari nodded and Luka smiled putting his hands over Mari's hands which were still holding the flowers. "Now this flower that shares your name is more important for me." Luka relized what he did and quickly moved his hands away.

Mari thinks about something. "Hay can I talk to you about something?" Luka nodded. "Well you know that I'm pregnant and which everyday that passes the day of my baby's birth is getting near and...I want you to be the doctor to help me during the labor."

Luka's smile faded. "Me?" Mari nodded. "Forget it find another doctor to do it. Don't count on me for that." He said harsher than he meant it.

"Why are you being so harsh?" Mari asked.

"I didn't mean to sound harsh but I can't help you when you're in labor." Luka stated.

"Who can do it much better than you so I feel safe I know no one else in this town." Mari replied. "Honestly when Juleka first told me you were a doctor I was afraid but not anymore since I know you're a good guy. The most Important thing for me is the life of my baby."

"I can't look for someone that can assure you that everything will turn out well. I'll help you find a great doctor. I can't tell you why but trust me when I say that you are better off with another doctor." Luka replied.

"Does it have to do with the two innocent that you mentioned?" Mari asked.

"I stopped being a doctor two years ago. The life of other beings won't depend on my own two hands ever again." Luka stated before walking away leaving Mari confused. As he walked he spoke outloud to himself. "Iris asked me to help her during labor but that can't be I can't bring her baby to the world...its a shame my friend Adrien Agreste only forces on psychology he would be the right person for this...I might ask him to come to the ranch for a few days."


	57. Chapter 57

As Luka walked he spoke outloud to himself. "Iris asked me to help her during labor but that can't be I can't bring her baby to the world...its a shame my friend Adrien Agreste only forces on psychology he would be the right person for this...I might ask him to come to the ranch for a few days."

* * *

"So you gave Viperion a fake name?" Fu asked they were currently at Mari's room as she was putting the flowers in a vase.

"Yes Fu I had no choice." Mari replied.

"What name did you give him?" Fu asked curiously.

"Iris." Fu raised an eyebrow at her. "He asked me out of no where and I didn't know how to reply and since he just gave me the Irises...well that was the first thing that came to my mind."

Fu nodded. "Well we should tell Juleka so she knows."

"...He doesn't want to Fu." Mari said softly.

"Doesn't want to what?" Fu asked confused.

"He doesn't want to help me when I'm in labor. He got mad about it and said that no one's life would depend on his own two hands again and he just walked away." Mari stated. "It seems to me that someone died on him before and he's scared so he prefers to find another doctor for me but I have trust in Viperion and I won't stop asking him to help me during labor until I convince him."

* * *

It was one in the morning in Paris and Adrien was just coming back from the park and was about to go to his room when he heard a strange sound coming from Kagami's room he went to the door and knocked. "Kagami it's me can you open the door please?"

"One moment please." Came Kagami's voice from inside the room. A moment later the door opened revealing Kagami in her pajamas. "What did you wish doctor?"

"To know about you. I knocked on your door earlier and there was no answer so I use a copy of the key to go in and you weren't there." Adrien stated. "Can I know where you were Kagami?"

"I must've been walking in the back garden sometimes I take a walk when I can't sleep." Kagami replied.

Adrien nodded. "You scared us we looked for you all over the house and we couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry doctor." Kagami stated.

"Don't worry about it have a good night." Adrien said before walking away.

"You too." Kagami closed the door before leaning on it and mumbles to herself. "Why...why."

* * *

It was morning in Paris and Sabine walked around Mari's neighborhood as she mumbles to herself. "God is the only one that can bring Mari to me and let her forgive me. I'll calmly wait until he gives me a sign."

* * *

"Here's the money you wanted." Chloe told Lila handing her the money as they walked to the living room.

"Perfect." Lila took the money and put it in her purse. "Now Roland can talk with Scorpion and Mari should get parpared to lose her baby."

"I just want you to know that I came back to stay and I plan to stay forever. To get back my house daughter and especially my husband." Chloe stated.

"Relax I won't try to steal him from you." Lila replied.

"You can't lie to me Lila I know that you are in love with my husband." Chloe stated.

"We can't deny that Adrien is handsome." Lila replied with a smile.

"And you have hope that Adrien leaves me and you get a chance with him." Chloe added.

Lila smirks. "Maybe."

"Well don't have your hopes up if I ever left and disappeared it was because I wanted to but I won't leave him again." Chloe replied.

"Be careful Chloe when you get altered you speak to much." Lila stated. "Look its best if we are friends and not enemies we both know things about each other and we'll just destroy each other. Friends?"

Chloe nodded. "And allies especially in disappearing Mari's baby."

* * *

Elsa called her mom in tears. "Mom can I go back with you guys?"

"Of course dear." Ciel said softly.

Soon Elsa had her suitcase ready when Michael walked n the house and saw the suitcase. "Where are you going Elsa?"

"My parents house." Elsa replied. "I told you that I wasn't going to stay with you."

"But we're married." Michael stated.

"We'll get a divorce." Elsa said as she started walking away.

Michael stops her. "I can't live without you."

"And I can't live with you." Elsa stated before walking pass him and grabbing her suitcase before leaving the house.

* * *

"She's a fascinating woman I actually want you to meet her how about tonight?" Adrien asked Edward as they were at a Cafe.

"I can't tonight I'm taking a friend of mine who is a lawyer to your cousin Elsa. He well help her with her divorce with Michael." Edward explained. "You told me that her name is-"

"Ryuuko." Adrien finished for him. "She's a strange woman. She's that type of woman that you really never know about completely."

"Careful I think that woman is getting to you." Edward said playfully.

"No Edward I'll never fail in love with another woman again." Adrien replied thinking about Mari.

* * *

That morning in California Mari was sweeping the front porch when Jacob walked up to her. "Good morning Miss."

"Good morning Jacob." Mari replied.

"I came to let Viperion know that everything is ready for our trip." Jacob stated.

Mari stops sweeping. "Viperion is going on a trip?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes we should be gone for at least a month."

Mari slowly nodded as Jacob walked away. She put the broom aside and hurried to find Luka. She found him eating breakfast at the dining room. "Jacob told me you're leaving the ranch for a month."

Luka nodded. "Yes Iris for some business things." Mari slowly nodded. "Why so serious?"

"I don't want you to leave." Mari replied.

"Really? Are you afraid of something? You can sit down...let me guess you're afraid of Scorpion?"

Mari nodded sitting on the chair next to him. "Plus you'll be needed here."

"Are you going to miss me?" Luka asked.

"Yes I'm going to miss you a lot." Mari stated.

Luka smiled. "I'll miss you too."

Food was brought to Mari by a maid and she started eating. "Well at least you will only leave for a month and you'll be back when my baby is born."

"Of course there's still time for that but remember you can't count me to help you during labor." Luka stated.

"Well honestly I hope by then you change your mind." Mari replied.

"I'm sure I won't...Iris what's the father's name of your baby?" Luka asked and Mari freezes hearing that.

"The father of my baby?" Mari repeated nervously.

Luka nodded. "Yes...is it that you don't know his name?" Mari stays quiet. "You don't want to tell me...did he conquer you to get what he wanted then left you?"

"Its not what you think Viperion. It wasn't from a one night stand my baby does have a father." Mari finally answered.

"So that means you got married?" Luka concluded.

Mari nodded. "Yes I got married and was still married when I got pregnant but many terrible things happened and it was complicated for us to stay together and so I left him."

"You came here to hide from him?" Mari nodded. "Was it that guy that came to see you?"

Mari looks at him shocked. "A man came to see me?!" Luka nodded. "Who? Who was it Viperion?"

Luka shugged. "I don't know who it was Iris but Simon seemed to know him and he talked to him. From the little that I heard that man seems to know you." Mari makes a scared face. "Why are you scared?"

"If Simon didn't tell me anything than it could be him and I don't want him to know where I am." Mari replied. "I don't want the father of my baby to find me."

"I wouldn't worry if I was you. Simon treated him badly and if he returns I'll make sure to kick him out." Luka stated. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"No its fine this way I can be aware...you once suffered from a love right?" Mari asked.

Luka sighs. "Yes Iris...the serious cruel man that I am now is because of her. She was a beautiful woman that tore my heart apart."

"What was her name?" Mari asked curiously.

"Ryuuko." Luka stated softly before telling Mari the whole story. "Something terrible happened so I left her side then I found out that I wasn't the only man there were many more. It was a hobby of hers in collecting man who fell in love with her to tore their hearts apart."

Mari nodded. "Did you ever see her again?"

"No I ran away from her like you did from that man of yours." Luka stated.

Mari thinks about the day after her wedding with Adrien when she found out the truth.

_"Mari I love you."_

_"And I hate you! I hate you. I hate you!"_

* * *

"Its complete." Roland told Lila as he counted the money. They were currently in the back garden of the Dupain household. He put the money away.

"When will you see Scorpion?" Lila asked him.

"As soon as possible so he's ready the moment Mari goes into labor." Roland replied. "I can't wait until the situation is solved and I get Mari all to myself again."

"Mari?" Sabine asked walking up to them. "Why are you talking about Mari?"

"Hi Mrs. Dupain-Cheng I am Roland Rople the nephew of your friends Jack and Mini Rople." Roland introduced himself.

Sabine nodded. "Yes I remember you from that party where there was a fight for Mari."

"Yes I'm her friend plus I was who got her in the acting business." Roland replied.

"So you know where my daughter is? You know where Mari is?" Sabine asked hopefully.

"Roland is just as clueless as you." Lila stated.

"I was just telling Lila that when you came." Roland added. "I want to find her since she is an actress that shouldn't be forgotten. I promise you that if I know anything about Mari I'll let you know immediately."

"Don't be sad." Lila said softly.

"I can't help it Mari is my daughter." Sabine said before walking away.

"Let her cry until she gets tired she'll never know where Mari is." Lila said with a smirk.

"Will you finally tell me where you got the money?" Roland asked.

"Chloe Agreste. How ironic Adrien well indirectly be a witness of his baby's own disappearance." Lila said laughing softly.

* * *

Mari walked into Fu's room. "Fu we need to talk. Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"About what?" Fu asked confused.

"Who was the man that came to see me?" Mari asked crossing her arms. "Was it by any chance Adrien?"

"Oh it was that director. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you but don't worry he won't come back." Fu replied. "How did you find out?"

"Viperion told me I can't believe Roland Rople knows where I am." Mari said frustrated. "Why did he come to see me?"

"To talk with you." Fu replied.

"How did he know we were here?" Fu shugged. "This is dangerous who knows what he wanted to talk to me about. I'm scared that he tells someone where we are. I don't like it that he knows where we are."

* * *

Elsa walked into her house and found her parents waiting for her. Once her mom saw her she went over to her and hugged her. "Mom please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Elsa." Ciel replied with a smile.

Elsa walked over to her dad. "Dad I-"

"Don't say anything Elsa the important thing is that we are together again." Christopher said before hugging her.

* * *

"Mom!" Chloe exclaimed as she walked into her mom's room who was reading.

"What are you doing still awake?" Audrey stated curiously.

"Its almost one in the morning and Adrien still hasn't come back home." Chloe replied is a frustrated tone.

Audrey sighs. "Even though you don't remember it has always been like this. You just need to get used-"

"No I won't get used to it mom. Adrien Is a jerk. He keeps tormenting me like before. He knows that I like to have fun but he keeps me locked in the house while he's out! He always refused to do social outings with me and I had to force him. I'll never forget how hard it was to convince him to go to Miami for vacation you even had to help." Chloe rambles.

Audrey stood up shocked. "You remember all of that?"

"Its enough faking mom! Its better that you know I'm not sick I never was!" Chloe confessed still frustrated. "I faked having amnesia."

"It can't be possible Chloe. It was all a lie why?" Audrey asked angry now. "Tell me why!"

"I was fed up with my life with Adrien! I wanted to live and have fun while I was still young that's why mom." Chloe replied. "Adrien wouldn't accept the divorce and not for me but for Maya. I felt trapped and anxious. I found an opportunity to escape after the accident so I decided to disapear to make my own life. I called you but couldn't talk to you."

"So the mysterious phone calls where real." Audrey mumbles. "What about your daughter?"

"I saw Maya many times." Chloe replied.

"No wonder Maya said you were alive. Where were you the whole time you were gone? What did you do and with who?" Audrey asked.

"I enjoyed myself mom. I sold my jewelry I spent the money however I wanted." Chloe replied. "Now I'm here and I'll defend what belongs to me."

"Oh really after letting another take your place?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

"I didn't know anything about that marriage and who cares with my appearance that marriage was automatically canceled." Chloe stated. "Mari doesn't exist in my husband's life anymore."

"What you did has no forgiveness Chloe. When Adrien finds out-" Audrey started.

"He won't find out. Plus you didn't figure it out." Chloe replied.

"That's different Adrien is a psychiatrist and a smart man he'll be furious when he finds out." Audrey stated.

* * *

"So you haven't been in Paris for a long time?" Adrien asked Ryuuko. They were currently at the park. Ryuuko nodded. "So what do you do why did you come to Paris?"

Ryuuko smiled. "A mysterious woman is the most interesting ones."

* * *

That night in California Mari was laying on her bed unable to sleep thinking about how Roland knew where she was. "Roland's visit to the ranch worries me. How did he find out where I was? Who knows what will happen if he tells anyone...if Adrien finds out where I am...I don't know what I'll do. I was afraid that it was Adrien who came but at the same time I would have liked that he would worry until he found me. If only I could forget about him."

That morning in California Mari was in the living room when Luka walked over to her. "I came to say goodbye."

"Be careful Viperion and come back since I need you here." Mari said with a smile. "I want you to come back so please come back Viperion."

Luka smiled. "I'll come back Iris I promise." With that he walked away.

Suddenly Mari felt that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"What will you do with the baby afterwards?" Scorpion asked Roland during their meet up.

"Don't worry about it you shouldn't care about that." Roland replied.

Scorpion nodded. "You're right I don't care about that baby."

"Well you know the amount of money are you in?" Roland asked.

Scorpion thinks about what Viperion did to him last time and his promise to kill him while having that girl to himself and he smirks before nodding.

* * *

"He went to the city the street rat is at." Lila told Isabella over the phone.

"Perfect soon we'll know if we can count on with Scorpion and our plan will start. He is the only one that can get near Mari without anyone noticing." Isabella replied. "That baby will disappear without a trace."

"Let's hope that Roland can convince him." Lila noticed Tom walking up to her. "I have to go Tom is coming towards me." She hangs up just when Tom is next to her.

"Lila I need to talk with you about Sabine." Tom stated. "Sabine is going though a crisis and I don't know how far it can go."

Lila nodded. "We need to understand her she adores Mari."

"Mari doesn't want to know who her parents are and imagine her reaction when she finds out we are her parents." Tom replied. "Sabine is waiting for Mari to appear."

"Why does she think that Mari will appear?" Lila asked.

"Father Carlos told her that in a few months Mari would come back." Tom replied.

* * *

"And I plan to do hypnosis on Chloe. Under hypnosis she'll talk and I'll be able to know where she got her amnesia and what's she did while she was missing." Adrien informed Audrey they were currently at the library. "But I couldn't convince her and I need you to help me. She'll listen to you more than me. She says that she's getting better but everyday I see her more nervous and altered."

"I'll do everything that I can." Audrey replied softly.

"Oh something else Chloe took a huge amount of money from the bank account do you know why?" Adrien asked.

"I have no idea." Audrey stated honestly.

"Its not that I want to control your daughter's costs but in the state that Chloe is in it would be best to know why she used it." Adrien added. "Could you please ask her Audrey?" Audrey nodded.

* * *

That night in California Mari couldn't stop feeling that something bad will happen. "Did something happen to Teddy?...or maybe something happened to Maya? Or Ruby...I don't know but I can't call at that house what if Adrien answers...wait if Natalie answers I can talk to her!" Mari hurried to find Juleka. She found her at the living room. "Juleka I need to ask you a favor."

Juleka nodded. "Sure thing Iris." Mari looks at her weirdly. "Don't look at me like that Fu- I mean Simon already told me how you used that name after Luka gave you some Irises."

"Anyway I was wondering if you could let me use your phone so I can call the house where my dog Teddy is staying at." Mari stated.

"Sure I'll show you how to call to Paris." Juleka replied before showing her since Mari never used a cell phone before.

Mari was about to call when she remembered the time difference and she groaned but decided to wait until the morning. When morning came Mari wasted no time to call the Agreste household hoping that Adrien wouldn't answer.

"Hello?" Came Natalie's voice on the other line.

Mari sighed in relief. "Natalie its me Mari."

"Mari how are you?" Natalie asked happily.

"I'm good please don't tell anyone that its me calling...I just wanted to know nothing bad happened over there. Is Maya okay?" Mari asked.

"Yes and Ruby just got out from her last surgery and they say her face is better now." Natalie replied. "And of course your dog Teddy is in good hands Mari."

"Mari?" Adrien asked from behind Natalie. He was just walking pass when he heard Natalie say her name. Adrien quickly took the phone. "Mari where are you?" Mari doesn't answer. "Mari please answer me."

Mari sighs. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I need to know where you are." Adrien said sounding desperate.

"I can't tell you plus you don't care about me." Mari stated.

"Don't say that Mari of course I care about what could happen to you." Adrien replied. "You didn't have to leave you told me many times you wanted nothing to do with me and you know even though I don't agree with it I respect your discussion and I would never try to harm you."

Mari laughed softly. "Now you're going to tell me that you worry for me and love me."

"Yes Mari I love you." Adrien replied with a lot of emotion.


	58. Chapter 58

In the morning at Paris Nino went to Marlena and Alya's apartment and knocked on the door. Soon Marlena opened the door. "Good morning Marlena."

Marlena smiled. "Good morning Nino."

"I came to see how Alya is doing." Nino stated. Alya has been sick for several days and Nino was starting to get worried for her plus he was missing her at work.

"She's doing much better she should be out and roaming very soon." Marlena replied.

"Well I came to let her know that my boss is planning to promote her since she's the best worker the studio ever had." Nino said with a smile.

"Really? That's great!" Marlena said happily.

"I hope she gets better soon she's missed at the studio." Nino added.

"And do you miss her Nino?" Marlena asked.

Nino nodded. "More than anyone else." With that he walked away.

Alya in her sick state walked down the stairs as Marlena closed the door. Marlena looked over at her. "You still love him don't you." Alya nodded.

* * *

When morning came at California Mari wasted no time to call the Agreste household hoping that Adrien wouldn't answer.

"Hello?" Came Natalie's voice on the other line.

Mari sighed in relief. "Natalie its me Mari."

"Mari how are you?" Natalie asked happily.

"I'm good please don't tell anyone that its me calling...I just wanted to know if nothing bad happened over there. Is Maya okay?" Mari asked.

"Yes and Ruby just got out from her last surgery and they say her face is better now." Natalie replied. "And of course your dog Teddy is in good hands Mari."

"Mari?" Adrien asked from behind Natalie. He was just walking pass when he heard Natalie say her name. Adrien quickly took the phone. "Mari where are you?" Mari doesn't answer. "Mari please answer me."

Mari sighs. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I need to know where you are." Adrien said sounding desperate.

"I can't tell you plus you don't care about me." Mari stated.

"Don't say that Mari of course I care about what could happen to you." Adrien replied. "You didn't have to leave you told me many times you wanted nothing to do with me and you know even though I don't agree with it I respect your discussion and I would never try to harm you."

Mari laughed softly. "Now you're going to tell me that you worry for me and love me."

"Yes Mari I love you." Adrien replied with a lot of emotion. "Mari my life took another path with Chloe's appearance yet I still-"

"You know what I only called to know about Maya Ruby and Teddy. Oh and don't worry about me I'm fine." Mari quickly hangs up. "You almost made me cry by hearing your voice."

Adrien sighs putting the phone down. "Natalie what did she tell you?" Even though Mari told him he wanted to make sure. "Did she tell you where she was?"

"No sir she only asked me how Maya Ruby and her dog Teddy were doing." Natalie replied.

"She didn't ask you about me?" Adrien asked.

"We were just starting to talk when you came sir." Natalie stated.

"And this phone doesn't have an ID caller." Adrien replied with a sigh.

"She might call again." Natalie stated.

Adrien shook his head. "I doubt she will. She doesn't want me to know where she is."

'_Mari where are you? Why did you run away? Why didn't you want to tell me?' _Adrien thought.

Meanwhile Mari was thinking about her conversation with Adrien when Fu walked up to her. "Are you still worried dear?"

"Yes Simon I even called Adrien's house." Fu looked at her confused. "I wanted to know how everything was doing since I had this weird feeling."

"And who did you talk to and what did they tell you?" Fu asked.

"Natalie answered and I was going to hang up if he answered but he still heard when Natalie was telling me that Maya Ruby and Teddy were doing well. He took the phone from Natalie and he asked me where I was and that...he loved me." Mari replied.

"What did you answer?" Fu asked curiously.

"I didn't I just hang up. You have no idea how much I wanted to cry." Mari stated.

"Cheer up dear you know that everyone in that house is doing fine so there's no need to be sad." Fu said trying to cheer her up.

"The feeling won't go away Fu- I mean Simon and I'm afraid something bad will happen." Mari replied.

* * *

Audrey walked into Chloe's room. "Where's Adrien?" Chloe asked immediately.

"He told me he was going out." Audrey replied.

"Tonight too?!" Chloe exclaimed frustrated. "He's going to meet up with a woman I'm sure of it." Audrey just looks at her. "What?...what's wrong?"

"Chloe, Adrien talked to me about you." Audrey replied. "First he told me he wanted to take you to his clinic so he can put you under hypnosis but you denied it so he told me to convince you. He says it's the only way to cue you."

"Of course I denied it. How can I let him put me under hypnosis. I wouldn't be able to pretend in that state. Adrien would find out everything." Chloe stated. "Just tell him that you tried but couldn't achieve anything."

"He'll keep insisting Chloe." Audrey replied in a stern tone.

Chloe shrugged. "I'll just fake an anxiety attack so Adrien leaves me alone."

"No that will be worse the more ill you seem the more he'll insist for you to get a treatment so you get better." Audrey replied harshly.

"If I let him." Chloe stated with a smirk.

"You won't be able to fool him forever he's a psychiatrist he'll figure it out sooner or later." Audrey added.

"Just leave me alone!" Chloe exclaimed fed up with the conversation. "I know what I'm doing."

"He also told me that you took a huge amount of money from the bank and he wants to know why." Audrey stated.

"I got clothes and other things." Chloe replied. "Now let me sleep good night." Chloe goes to bed. Audrey sighs and starts to walk away. "There's a copy of every key in the house right?" Chloe asked before Audrey left.

"Yes there's copies of all the keys why?" Audrey asked.

"I'm curious about Maya's tutor and I want to figure out what her deal is." Chloe replied.

* * *

"I left her to get dressed." Tom told Lila. They were waiting for Sabine so they could go out for dinner. Soon Sabine walked over to them but still in her pajamas. "You haven't gotten ready Sabine?"

"I'm sorry Tom I tried but I'm not in the mood to go out." Sabine replied. "Please understand me. I would feel bad in an environment for fun. I tried to please you but I can't. You guys go ahead."

"How could you think that we would go out without you." Tom asked seriously.

"You guys are all ready to go. Please take Lila out to eat Tom." Sabine stated.

"We can't go out without you." Lila replied.

"Please I will feel better if you go. I'm going to sleep anyway. Take her Tom." Sabine begged.

Tom sighs. "Alright." Lila and Tom go to a semi fancy restaurant to eat. "I'm still worried about Sabine."

"If you pay to much attention to her she'll lock herself in her sadness even more." Lila stated.

"Have you gotten closer to her?" Tom asked.

"No dad and it's obvious that she desires for me to leave the house. If Mari appears like she hopes, that's what will happen." Lila replied. "But I'm prepared."

"We'll find a way to solve that Lila don't worry about it." Tom stated with a smile.

Lila smiled. "How about we forget about that and after dinner we can take a walk at the park."

Tom nodded. "Great idea."

Soon they went to the park and they saw Adrien sitting at a bench talking with a woman who was all dressed up. "Look there's Adrien and who could that be?" Lila asked.

"I have no idea." Tom replied.

They walked to them. "Good evening Adrien." Lila greeted with a smile.

"Good evening." Ryuuko stated seeing them.

Adrien stood up. "I didn't know you guys were here."

Lila nodded keeping her smile. "We just came from having dinner at a restaurant and decided to take a walk at the park. We saw you and decided to greet you but we're going now have fun."

"That's exactly what we plan to do." Ryuuko replied. They nodded and walked away. Ryuuko looked at Adrien. "Who is she?"

"Just a friend." Adrien replied.

* * *

Chloe opens Kagami's room door with the copy key and she doesn't see Kagami inside. She goes in and looks around but she sees nothing strange...at that moment she saw a human shadow at the garden from the back glass door. She walks closer to take a better look but doesn't see anyone. She shrugs and leaves the room not knowing that there was someone lurking in the shadows watching her.

Once outside of the room Chloe sees Adrien waking to his room. "Adrien." Adrien turns to look at her and walks over to her. "Are you just returning home?"

"Yes and what are you doing up this late?" Adrien asked.

"Proving a suspicion." Chloe replied. "Maya's tutor isn't in her room."

"Maybe she went to the kitchen to get something." Adrien suggested.

"And left her door locked?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"How do you know that?" Adrien asked curiously.

"I opened the door with the copy key and went in that room." Chloe replied. "Its obvious that she left and locked the door so we wouldn't discover her. Don't you find that strange?"

"You shouldn't have gone in her room like that." Adrien hissed. "She could've gone to the garden."

"The back door was also locked." Chloe stated. "And where were you?"

"At the park with a female friend." Adrien replied with no hesitation.

Chloe crosses her arms. "And you just admit it like that?"

"What's wrong with that Chloe?" Adrien asked.

"Who is it tell me her name." Chloe demanded.

At that moment Kagami's door opened and Kagami was standing near it. "Is something wrong?"

"We were just talking Miss. Kagami." Adrien replied.

"I was in the garden and when I came back I heard voices and it strange me by the time that it is." Kagami stated.

"Sure you were." Chloe mumbles.

"Well good night Miss. Kagami." Adrien replied.

"Good night." Kagami replied before closing the door.

"She's lying she wasn't in the garden." Chloe whispered.

"She told me that she takes walks at the garden whenever she can't sleep." Adrien replied.

"Anyway who was that female friend you were with?" Chloe asked sternly.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your jealousy right now good night." Adrien said before going to his room.

Chloe sighs and goes to her room. At that moment her phone rings and she answers. "Hello?"

"Chloe its me Lila sorry for calling you this late but I have something to tell you that might interest you. Tonight we found Adrien at the park with a well dressed woman oh and she's Japanese." Lila informed her.

* * *

That night in California Mari was sitting on the front porch and behind some brushes Scorpion was watching her. "There she is. She looks so pretty but she will have a child. She isn't as innocent as she seems. Maybe it's Viperion's."

Mari was thinking about her baby but then saw Scorpion's eyes in the dark and got scared so she quickly went inside the house. She went to her room and got ready for bed trying to forget what she saw while thinking about Adrien. "If everything was different Adrien and I would be together waiting for the arrival of our baby...Adrien...why does it worry me that Viperion isn't here? Is it that I only trust him and feel safe when he's near me? I'm afraid that he's gone and something terrible happens to me." Mari starts thinking about what Adrien told her earlier that day. "He's lying but it would be nice if it was true. Even if it was true nothing would happen between us ever since his first wife appeared."

* * *

"Is Scorpion in?" Lila asked Roland the next day in Paris. They were currently at Isabella's apartment.

Roland nodded. "Of course."

"Did you talk with the street rat?" Isabella asked.

"No I didn't even see her but I do need to see her." Roland replied.

Later Isabella and Lila go visit Chloe. Since Chloe was in her room Natalie took them there and they go straight in. "Hi Chloe how are you?"

"Good." Chloe replied standing up.

"Let me introduce you to my Aunt Isabella she's the one that made the plan against Mari." Lila stated.

Chloe shook her hand. "I hope the plan works."

Isabella smiled. "Trust me it will. Everything is all ready."

"That's good news." Chloe replied. At that moment a knock is heard on the door. "Come in."

Kagami walks into the room. "Excuse me Mrs. Chloe I want to know if I should give Maya her lunch or if I should wait until she eats with you."

"I don't plan to leave the room so give it to her now." Chloe replied. Kagami nodded and walked away but just as she was out the door she heard Chloe ask Lila something that made her stop in her tracks. "You told me last night that you saw Adrien at the park with a Japeness woman?"

Kagami mumbles. "No not again... not him too." She takes a deep breath and starts walking again.

Lila nodded. "Yes they were talking though there seemed to be a lot of trust between them."

* * *

Tom and Sabine were having lunch at the back garden. "You saw Adrien at the park with a Japeness woman?" Sabine asked.

"Yes and she was overdressed and had a weird attitude. She gave me a bad first expression." Tom added.

"Its odd in one side there's his wife that appeared but in the other side there's Mari who I know that he still loves." Sabine stated.

* * *

That morning in California Mari found out that Ivan saw Roland in the city a few days ago and she went to the cow section where he was milking a cow. "Good morning Ivan."

"Good morning Miss. Iris." Ivan replied.

"I want to ask you about the man you saw in the city. The one that came here and that Simon didn't let him see me. Was he by himself?" Ivan nodded. "Well what did he tell you when he saw you did he ask you about me?"

"We didn't talk at all. I recognized him Immediately but he didn't even know who I was or at least pretended to not know me." Ivan replied.

"I'm confused why he hasn't come here being so close." Mari stated. "I doubt he knows anyone else here."

"All I can tell you is to not go to the city by yourself especially with you expecting a baby. Scorpion is still out there." Ivan replied.

* * *

"What do you know about Mari? Will she be where she is now for long?" Nino asked Father Carlos.

"It will be many months before Marinette returns to Paris." Father Carlos replied.

* * *

Chloe was in her room reading a magazine and Audrey was sitting on a chair reading a book. At that moment Adrien walked in the room. "Good evening did you talk to Chloe about what I asked you about Audrey?"

"If you mean about the treatment than yes but she keeps denying to do it." Audrey replied standing up and closed her book.

"Chloe do you prefer another doctor to do it?" Adrien asked.

"I'll think about it Adrien." Chloe replied.

"Did you also told your mom why you took a huge amount of money from the bank?" Chloe nodded.

"She went shopping." Audrey stated.

"Alright I'll be in the library." Adrien starts walking away.

"Do you plan to go out tonight?" Chloe asked.

Adrien looks at her. "Yes and if I don't see you before then have a good night." Adrien walks away.

Chloe quickly stands up. "I'm going to follow him. I know where he's going and I'm going to catch him with that woman he's seeing."

* * *

Mari was brushing a horse when she suddenly sees the person she dreaded to see and she feels her heart stop as they walked closer to her with a smirk. "Why do you look so surprised? Didn't anyone tell you that I came to visit you?" Roland asked.

Mari puts her hands on her hips. "Yes I know that you came but what I want to know is why you were in the city a few days ago."

Roland wasn't expecting that. "How do you know that I was in the city a few days ago?"

"You were seen by someone that lives here." Mari replied.

"Oh well I came to see a friend." Roland stated. "And how are you?"

"How did you find out where I was?" Mari asked not answering his question.

"I followed Father Carlos the last time he came to visit you." Roland replied. "Since I wanted to see how you were doing Mari."

"Don't call me Mari to the people here I'm known as Iris and Fu is known as Simon." Mari said sternly. "I don't want anyone to know our real names."

Roland smirks. "Hiding from him eh?"

"Yes...have you told anyone where I am Roland?" Mari asked.

"Of course not Iris you can be calm." Roland replied. "So when is your due date?"

"In a few months I don't know the actual date." Mari stated.

"And where will you give birth?" Roland asked.

"Here in the ranch. Viperion will be my doctor." Mari replied.

"Viperion?" Roland asked confused.

"He's the owner of the ranch that's what everyone calls him. He doesn't do it anymore but he used to be a doctor and If he doesn't do it I'll just go to the hospital in the city." Mari stated.

"Hey let me know when you're about to give birth so I can be aware of how you're doing." Roland stated

Mari sighs. "I'll let you know."

Later Mari goes in Fu's room in a frustrated manner. "What's up with you?" Fu asked.

"He came back Simon." Mari replied.

"Viperion came back from his trip so soon?" Fu asked confused.

"No not him. I'm talking about Roland he just left." Mari replied.

"He came back after I told him not to?" Mari nodded. "Well what does he want?"

"He's interested to know when I'll give birth since he worries about me." Mari replied. "But I don't like that at all for some reason."


	59. Chapter 59

Chloe was about to leave the house but Audrey stops her. "Don't look for trouble."

"Don't worry I'll just appear where they will meet." Chloe said before leaving the house. She followed Adrien but she lost him in a turn. It didn't matter since she already knew where they were going to meet. She arrived at the park and walked around looking for Adrien and that woman but she couldn't find them after an hour without finding them she gave up and went back home in frustration.

"What happened Chloe?" Audrey asked she was sitting on a couch that was in the main hall.

Chloe sits next to her. "Those jerks never went to the park. I lost Adrien at a turn so I went to the park but nothing. They must be somewhere else. I wanted to have blackmail against Adrien so he wouldn't insist with the hypnosis and fobid him from finding out that I'm faking to have amnesia. If only I could find something to use against him...I know!" Chloe exclaimed happily. "You can help me mom. Tell me what truth is behind Adrien's past that has something to do with Mari. There's no reason for you to keep hiding it. You know I'm not sick and I can handle anything "

Audrey sighs. "It has to do with something that happened a long time ago." Audrey tells Chloe the whole story.

"So it was that this whole time. I always knew he was hiding something from me." Chloe replied.

"He justifies himself saying that he was drunk. Nothing happened between them he only gave Mari a scare and he went after her to apologize." Audrey stated.

"He might justify himself but I don't. Now I have something to blackmail him." Chloe replied with a smile.

* * *

What Chloe didn't know was that Adrien and Ryuuko were at a coffee shop and Adrien was letting her know that nothing was going to go beyond their friendship. He went on telling her about Chloe illness and his relationship before the plane crush and his love for Mari basically he told her his entire love life. "If I think this friendship is going beyond or is getting dangerous I'll stop seeing you Ryuuko."

* * *

That night Elsa and Roxie were having tea at the back garden. "To live with Michael was sad and bitter Roxie. I would starve and everyday that passed I would love him even less. I realized that he didn't like working. He became lazy and irresponsible. I dreamt to much and I paid for the consequences. Now I see the mistake I made leaving Edward for Michael. Edward is a man that is worth it. He's sure of himself and he's a smart and hard working person. He's someone that you can trust in when you need him. I don't know how I was so blind and let him go...now I'm going to restart my life."

"Good evening." Roxie and Elsa both stood up with a smile as they saw Edward standing by the back door holding a banquet of flowers.

Edward walked over to Elsa and handed her the flowers. "Walcome home Elsa."

Roxie's smiled faded and she sat back down as Elsa smiled. "Thank you Edward."

Edward looked over at Roxie. "How are you Roxie?"

"Good Edward." Roxie stands up. "If you excuse me I'm going to bed."

"So soon? Why don't you stay with us a bit longer?" Elsa suggested.

"No you have a lot to talk about good night." Roxie walks back in the house holding back her tears.

* * *

"He came back after I told him not to?" Mari nodded. "Well what does he want?"

"He's interested to know when I'll give birth since he worries about me." Mari replied. "But I don't like that at all for some reason."

Fu nodded. "Its very strange could it be that he's wanting something else?"

"I don't know but what else could he want? He already knows everything...somehow." Mari stated.

A while later Mari was laying on her bed lost in thought. "I'm afraid of what Roland could do. He was always a jerk to me except when he turned me into an actress but that was for his benefit..."

* * *

The next morning in Paris Adrien was walking down the stairs when Kagami walks over to him. "Good morning Dr. Agreste."

"Good morning Kagami. Where's Maya?" Adrien asked.

"At the garden playing with Teddy." Kagami replied.

"Alright I'll say goodbye to her then I'm going to the clinic." Adrien stated starting to walk away.

"Dr. Agreste wait." Adrien turns to look at her. "I probably shouldn't tell you this but yesterday I went to Mrs. Chloe's room to ask her if she would eat with Maya. Your wife was talking with Miss. Lila and another woman and I heard that Miss. Lila was telling her that you were at the park with a Japeness woman."

Adrien sighs. "I imagined that Lila would tell her right away."

"I thought I should have told you so you could avoid any arguments with Mrs. Chloe." Kagami replied. "My only intention is to keep the union of the family especially for Maya. I would also like to see you happy."

"My happiness is in Mari's hands and she took it forever. I'll never find that happiness again." Adrien replied softly.

* * *

"And there's no chance for the street rat to be with him again?" Isabella asked Lila and Lila shook her head no. "By the way what was the whole Japanese woman thing the insane one was talking about."

"She's trying to isolate Adrien but Adrien is meeting up with another woman." Lila replied with a laugh.

"What?" Isabella asked shocked.

"She's a Japeness woman that is...well she likes to be dressed in expensive clothes and jewelry. The other night Tom and I went out to eat then we went to the park and we saw Adrien there with her."

"Wow...anyway if the street rat ever thinks of using the baby as a weapon to get Adrien back well she needs to think again since we'll ruin her plans." Isabella said with a smirk.

* * *

Months later Mari was in her last month of pregnancy and currently she was at the living room showing Juleka the blanket she made for the baby. "Isn't it pretty Juleka?"

"Yes very pretty." Juleka replied. Mari smiled and was about to grab her sewing materials from the coffee table but her needle falls to the ground. Mari sighs and starts to bend down to pick it up but Juleka stops her. "I'll get it."

"No I can do it." Mari said before bending down to pick the needle up when she suddenly felt a strange pain and she groans in pain holding her stomach and starts breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Juleka asked worriedly. Mari doesn't reply and tries to get up still in pain. Juleka helps her up and helps her walk to the couch. "I think your time has come." Juleka stated as she helped Mari lay down on the couch.

"A-as in t-the baby is c-coming?" Mari asked breathing heavily. She was still in pain and she keeps groaning every 5 seconds.

"Please breath deeply..Simon! Simon hurry! She started having contractions!" Juleka called out not knowing what to do next. "Simon! Ivan!"

Fu quickly walked over to them. "What's wrong?"

"She started having contractions." Juleka informed him.

"What?!" Fu asked worriedly. "But its not time yet."

"Tell that to the baby." Juleka stated sarcastically. "Look how bad she is."

"Dear how are you feeling?" Fu asked concerned. Mari doesn't answer as she was still in pain and was breathing heavily. "What do we do Juleka?"

"I don't know I think the best thing to do is take her to the hospital. We need to tell Ivan to bring the car." Juleka replied.

"Good Idea! Good idea!...no bad idea! Bad idea!" Fu exclaimed. "Ivan went goesery shopping. Did you forget that you send him yourself?"

Juleka facepalms. "Right..wait I have an idea." Juleka runs off leaving Fu with a groaning Mari.

"If it really is that you're going into labor than it came early and Viperion isn't here yet." Fu stated.

"V-Viperion is t-taking longer t-than he s-said he w-would." Mari said in-between breaths.

"We can't stay here and let you go in labor." Fu said starting to panic.

Juleka came back with a bowl of water and a towel. "I told the employees to keep an eye on Ivan when he returns so we can take her to the hospital as soon as possible. Keep holding on Iris I know you're strong." Juleka taps Mari's head with the towel since Mari was starting to sweat.

"My baby...I don't want my baby to die...I don't want to lose him...I don't want to lose him." Mari said as she started to tear up along with her breathing and groaning. "I don't want my baby to die."

"Don't say that dear your baby won't die." Fu replied.

"B-but it's n-not time y-yet why a-am I f-feeling this p-pain?" Mari asked crying.

"Because you went in labor early." Fu stated trying to calm her down.

"S-so there's n-no danger?" Mari asked with hope.

Juleka and Fu glance at each other. "Maybe but let's hope that everything goes well. Your baby will be safe and sound." Juleka stated.

After a while the pain starts to slowly go away and Mari could breath normally again. "How do you feel?" Fu asked

"Better Simon." Mari replied. "And please calm down you two I already made you worry a lot for me. I don't think the pain will come back."

"Yes sometimes they calm down then they come back after a while." Juleka stated. "So don't worry."

Mari nodded. "I'm not anxious anymore my baby will be safe and sound and Viperion will come back soon right?" Juleka and Fu nodded. "He won't leave me alone you'll see. He knows that I need him."

Soon Mari fall asleep since she was exhausted and she dreamt of her baby she couldn't see the face so she didn't know if it was a girl or boy. Right next to her was Adrien with a smile looking at their baby and a smile appeared in Mari's face as she dreamt.

Soon Fu woke her up and when Mari opened her eyes she saw Fu Juleka Ivan and Ivan's wife Mylene staring down at her. "Dear Ivan is here to take you to the hospital." Fu told her gently.

"How do you feel Miss? Are you still in pain?" Ivan asked.

"No not anymore I'm fine." Mari replied.

"Yes Iris but they can come back." Juleka stated as she and Fu helped her sit up.

"Well we should take this opportunity that you feel fine to take you to the hospital." Ivan suggested and everyone except for Mari nodded.

"No I don't think I'm going to labor yet. Please don't take me the pain only happened because I bended to get the needle that's it." Mari stated. "I just need to rest."

"Than Ivan can go get a doctor so he can check her here." Mylene replied and everyone nodded before Ivan walked off.

Fu Juleka and Mylene helped Mari walk to her room and helped her lay down on her bed. "How do you feel dear?" Fu asked.

"Fine Simon don't worry." Mari replied.

"I'll bring your lunch here so you don't have to get up." Juleka said and Mari nodded before Juleka left the room with Mylene.

Mari looked over at Fu. "You know when I was asleep I dreamt that Adrien was by my side and that our baby was born and he told me that it was his baby and I replied that it was our baby..." Fu took her hand gently.

Soon the doctor came and checked Mari. "You guys did well in not taking her to the hospital."

"Is my baby in danger doctor?" Mari asked.

"No you did a great thing in laying down and resting." The doctor replied.

"And when do you think my baby will be born?" Mari asked.

"Eh...about two weeks." The doctor stated and Mari glances at Fu with a smile.

* * *

"Are you going out?" Lila asked Sabine just before she walked out the door. "Let me guess to look for Mari."

Sabine nodded. "Yes I'm going to Adrien Agreste's house."

"But he doesn't know anything about Mari." Lila stated.

"I'm not going to see him I'm going to see Chloe his wife." Sabine replied. "I don't know why but I feel like I need to talk with her." Sabine walks out from the house.

* * *

Natalie walked over to Chloe. "Mrs Chloe Mrs Dupain-Cheng is here to see you."

"Who?" Chloe asked acting confused.

"Miss. Lila's mother." Natalie replied.

"Did you tell her that Adrien isn't home?" Chloe asked.

Natalie nodded. "Yes but she didn't came to see him she came to see you."

Chloe was confused but she walked to the back garden anyway and greeted Sabine. "Hi the maid said you are Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

"Yes do you not remember me?" Sabine asked.

"No you might know that I'm suffering of amnesia but Natalie told me that you are Lila's mom." Chloe stated.

"No I'm not Lila's mom. There was a confusion and I was made to believe that Lila was my daughter but my real daughter is Mari." Sabine replied. Chloe made an odd expression. "By your expression I'm guessing that you heard of her."

"I was told that she married my husband and that marriage was canceled after I appeared so she had to separate from him." Chloe stated.

"Mari and Adrien were already separated before you appeared." Sabine replied.

"True and I was also told that she abandoned him the day after the wedding. Do you want know where she is?" Chloe asked.

"No I don't know where my daughter is but I'm looking for her. Put yourself in my place you're also a mother and you must know the pain a mother has when not knowing where their daughter is." Sabine replied.

"I understand now you think that I do know where she is." Chloe stated.

"Well maybe you found out something that could help me." Sabine replied.

"Why don't you ask my husband?" Chloe asked.

"I already did he doesn't know where she is." Sabine stated.

"That's the same answer I'll give you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Chloe replied.

"Well sorry for bothering you." Sabine was about to walk away but she bumps into Adrien who was walking over to them.

"Good evening Sabine." Adrien greeted.

"How are you Adrien?" Sabine asked.

"Good Natalie told me you were here and I came to greet you." Adrien replied.

"Thank you well I'm going now." Sabine said before walking away.

"Why did Sabine come?" Adrien asked Chloe.

"To ask me if I knew where Mari was." Chloe replied.

"Poor thing she's desperate to find her daughter." Adrien stated

"And how are you dealing with it?" Chloe asked.

"You know I gave her up a long time ago." Adrien replied.

"It must've costed you a lot of work. A love of so many years." Chloe stated. "I now know that you didn't meet Mari a while ago. I know everything that happened between the two of you."

Adrien sighs. "I did an error that I had to pay for Chloe. I'm repairing it with my attitude behavior and the sacrifice that's stopping me from to enjoy the passion and to reach true happiness."

"And I had to pay for your regret that's why you became cold towards me." Chloe stated.

"That and if you behaved differently too." Adrien replied.

"Oh so its my fault?" Chloe asked.

"Part of it is your fault and since you want to know Chloe I'll never love anyone that isn't Mari." Adrien stated. "You brought up a topic that hurts me. For respect of you I never told you about it and for respect of me you shouldn't have told me anything."

"It's all your fault." Chloe exclaimed.

"Yes most of it is my fault but I didn't find the sweetness and support in you that could make me happy by your side and so I could make you happy. Your demanding and violent love wasn't good enough. You had to be a sweet wife and a loving mother not a woman that only wanted to party." Adrien replied.

"I only care about how you were with me." Chloe stated.

"Its curious that you have talked about things in the past when you don't remember anything about it." Adrien replied.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked acting clueless.

"I want to know what you did when you went missing though supposedly you don't remember but sooner or later I'll figure it out." Adrien stated before walking away. Just as Adrien walked in the house he saw Edward walking in from the front door. "Edward you came just in time. I need to talk about something important. There's something odd about Chloe's behavior something that doesn't match with her illness. Like her not wanting to go under a treatment that could cue her. I don't understand why she prefers to stay like that instead of wanting to get cued. I think that she fears that I find out something."

"Wait are you telling me that you think that Chloe is faking to have amnesia?" Edward asked.

"I don't know for certain but I need to discover her." Adrien replied. "She willingly doesn't want to go under hypnosis but I can do it even if she doesn't want to. Yes it's more difficult but I can do it. She's my wife if she really is sick I'll cue her and if she's faking it than I'll know. It's decided Edward I'll hypnos Chloe."

* * *

"Lila told me over the phone that Sabine went to the Agreste household to talk with Chloe and ask her if she knew where Mari was." Isabella told Roland who was in her house at the moment.

"Well I hope that Agreste's wife doesn't tell her where Mari is." Roland stated.

"Of course not she doesn't want Mari to appear." Isabella replied.

"And the poor dumb Mari worried that Agreste doesn't know where she is when there's a lot of us that know where she is." Roland stated and they laugh.

"Have you been told yet if the baby was born?" Isabella asked.

"No not yet." Roland replied.

* * *

Audrey walked in Chloe's room and found her pacing around her room. "What's wrong Chloe?"

"I'm worried about something that Adrien said. I think that he suspects something. We argued and he said it was very strange that I talked about the past when I have amnesia and he wants to know what I did in the time I was missing and sooner or later he'll find out." Chloe stated.

"Why did you argue?" Audrey asked.

"I told him what I knew about him and Mari." Chloe replied.

"Does Adrien know that I told you?" Audrey asked.

"No if Adrien asks me of who told me I'll just say that it was Lila." Chloe replied. "And honestly he can't prove anything it will only stay as a suspicion." There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Natalie walks in the room. "Mrs. Chloe, Mr. Adrien wants to see you."

Chloe sighs and follows Natalie to Adrien's study before going in by herself. "You wanted to see me?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes please sit down. I wanted to talk so we can remove some tension that is between us and try to get along."

Chloe sits on one of the big comfy chairs. In front of her was a round table with two tea cups and in the middle of it was something she never seen before. "What's that?"

"This is a metronome." Adrien said before turning it on and the middle needle starts going side by side. "It's used to play music. I'm testing it to use it in a therapy." Chloe watches it carefully. "It makes you sleepy right?" Chloe nodded. "Keep watching it you'll see that it relaxes you enaugh to rest."

* * *

"They told him when he called them. Mari already has contractions." Isabella told Lila over the phone.

"But she hasn't given birth yet?" Lila asked.

"No but I don't think it will take long." Isabella replied. "Scorpion is just waiting for Mari to give birth. Plus Mari's protecter hasn't come back from his trip so we won't have any problems stealing that baby."

Lila hears someone walk in from the front door. "Alright talk to you later." Lila hangs up just as Sabine walked in the living room. "Did you see Adrien's wife?" Sabine nodded. "What did she tell you?"

"Chloe says that she doesn't know anything about Mari." Sabine looks at Lila. "And you Lila do you really not know anything about my daughter Mari?"

"Why would I hide it from you if I knew anything?" Lila asked. "I don't know anything about Mari. If Adrien doesn't know why would I?"

* * *

"Relax and rest." Adrien added and Chloe leaned back on her chair as she kept her eyes on the metronome and slowly she starts closing her eyes before she falls asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

"Relax and rest." Adrien added and Chloe leaned back on her chair as she kept her eyes on the metronome and slowly she starts closing her eyes before she falls asleep. "Chloe can you hear me?" He asked making sure she was asleep and she was. "Chloe we will have an important talk. I need to know everything that happened when you were miss-"

At that moment Chloe's phone rang waking her up. "What happened?" Chloe asked rubbing her eyes.

"Your phone." Adrien replied with a sigh before turning the metronome off and sitting on his chair across from her.

"Right." Chloe grabs her phone that was on the table and answers it. "Hello?"

"It's me Chloe Lila. I have great news to tell you the street rat is about to give birth." Lila said on the other line and Chloe smiled. "Roland was informed and he went there to make sure that Scorpion does his job."

"I would love to." Chloe said since Adrien was watching her.

"Let me guess you're not alone. Adrien?" Lila asked.

"Excidly." Chloe replied.

"Than I'll leave you alone." Lila stated before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Adrien asked.

"Lila she wanted to invite me to a fashion show." Chloe replied before standing up. "Well I'll leave now."

Adrien stands up. "Chloe we were going to talk."

"But I need to get ready for the fashion show...unless you want to take me somewhere." Chloe stated with a smile.

"Chloe you're sick." Adrien reminded her.

"Of amnesia but that doesn't stop me from wanting to have fun." Chloe replied. "Plus didn't you want the tension between us to go away and wanted us to get along? Going out together could be beneficial."

"Where do you want to go?" Adrien asked.

"Wherever you want to take me." Chloe replied.

Adrien sighs. "Fine get ready and we'll go out." Chloe smirked and left the room. "She's making fun of me but two can play that game." Adrien said sternly.

* * *

"When do want to go home?" Max asked Ruby.

"Right now." Ruby replied.

"Well before I leave I'll give the clear so you can go back to your family tomorrow." Max stated.

"Tomorrow?" Ruby asked with excitement and Max nodded. "Thank you for everything doctor." Max smiled before leaving the room.

Alix who was in the room the whole time walked over to the bed. "Congrats Ruby you finally get to leave."

"It seems like a lie Alix. I'll call Adrien right now and you can help me get ready to leave tomorrow!" Ruby said happily.

* * *

"You know what people are calling your baby here? Little Viperion." Fu told Mari with a laugh but Mari only stares at him. "Relax they don't think Viperion is the father its because your baby will be born here. Anyway how would you want to name your baby?"

"Well...if it's a boy I would like to name him after his father Adrien." Mari replied with a soft smile. "But that could be more proof that it's his child."

"And if it's a girl?" Fu asked.

"If its a girl I might call her Emma." Mari replied with a smile.

Soon Fu left Mari's room for a moment and Mari starts thinking about Adrien. "Adrien if the baby is a boy his name should be Adrien it would be selfish of me to not give him something about his father."

Juleka walked in the room. "How do you feel?"

"Better Juleka." Mari replied.

"Enaugh to receive a visitor?" Juleka asked.

"Who came?" Mari asked curiously and fearful that it was Adrien.

"Your friend that came last time. The so called Roland." Juleka replied. "So will you receive him?"

Mari sighs but nods. "Yes Juleka."

"Do you want him to come here?" Juleka asked.

"No I'll go to the living room." Mari said as she slowly got up from her bed and walked to the living room.

Meanwhile Roland was in the phone with Isabella. "Yes I know that its 2 in the morning over there but I had to call you to let you know that Mari hasn't gone in labor yet not until two weeks from now."

"Two weeks?" Isabella asked frustrated. "Are you sure Roland?"

"Yes I was just told that plus two weeks will come by fast." Roland replied. "The only bad thing is that in two weeks the so called Viperion can be back from his trip and then it can be more difficult."

"And everything was going so well for us." Isabella said irritated.

"Isabella tell Lila." Roland sees Mari walking over to him. "Yes I'll call the producer for the new program bye." He hangs up. "How do you feel?"

"Good." Mari replied with a smile.

"I was told by the young woman that you felt bad earlier and they thought you were going in labor." Roland stated.

"It was nothing so why are you here?" Mari asked.

"To check on you and to talk." Roland replied.

"Well I also wanted to talk to you and ask you about the people." Mari stated. "Do you know anything about Adrien?"

"No I don't have contact with Agreste." Roland replied. "But I know that he is okay from the theater group that always visit his sister Ruby."

"Yes of Ruby Maya and Teddy I know about." Mari stated. "Maya is so pretty when she smiles she looks a lot like Adrien. I wonder if my baby will look like him. I once went to tell Adrien about the baby and I told Maya I was going to bring her a little brother or sister. I hope she hasn't told Adrien."

"Adrien must be to busy with his wife to pay attention to that." Roland replied. "So do you think that by the time your baby is born the owner of the ranch will be back?"

"I don't know but I hope so." Mari stated. "In the beginning I was afraid of him but then after he found out that I was pregnant he became sweeter too me."

"And he'll assist you during labor?" Roland asked.

"He said no but I'm sure that when the time is here he will." Mari replied.

"Well than I can go relaxed." Roland stated.

Mari nodded. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"Don't forget I expect you to be an actress after you give birth." Roland replied.

"I don't know if I'll be able to since I want to dedicate my time to my baby." Mari stated.

"Don't worry Iris the baby won't be a bother for you." Roland replied.

* * *

The next morning in Paris Chloe walked to the kitchen. "Is breakfast ready?"

Natalie nodded. "Yes but Mr. Adrien hasn't come down yet."

"Adrien and I will have breakfast in our room we came home late last night and we still want to rest. Bring breakfast upstairs when its ready." Chloe stated.

Natalie nodded. "Yes Mrs. Chloe."

Chloe headed upstairs again and she came across Kagami who was headed to Maya's room. "I want to talk with you." Chloe said sternly.

"But Mrs. Chloe Maya is waiting for me-" Kagami started.

"First we need to talk. Your attitude has me intrigated. The other day I saw you looking at me in an odd way as if you were threatening me. Have you been suffering from psychological problems?" Chloe asked.

"I have always been a sane and balanced person." Kagami replied.

"Well something is going on with you why don't you tell me?" Chloe asked

"I have nothing to hide." Kagami replied.

"There's something I don't like about you and I don't like you taking care of my daughter. Now I can decide in this issue now that I have taken back my place." Chloe said harshly before walking away.

* * *

Adrien opened his eyes and sat up in his bed...wait this wasn't his bed! He looked around and saw that he was in Chloe's room...he looked down and saw that he was shirtless...

At that moment Chloe walked in the room and sat next to Adrien on the bed. "I told the servants to bring us breakfast in bed."

"What happened last night Chloe?" Adrien asked fearfully.

"What happens between a man and woman when they are married." Chloe replied. "Its only normal in a marriage."

Adrien's heart stopped. "That can be." He got off from the bed put his clothes back on and left the room.

* * *

Maya went to the secret garden in a hurry. "Grandma Emilie!" Maya hugs Emilie.

"Maya you scared me what are you doing here so early?" Emilie asked worriedly.

"No one pays attention to me." Maya said sadly. "Starting with my mom who never pays attention to me."

"I think you're exaggerating. Everyone in this house care for you." Emilie stated.

"Not true mommy doesn't even know how I am. She doesn't even let Kagami go to my room to help me get dressed or accompany me to breakfast like she has done since she got here." Maya's replied sadly.

"Look dear I already told you that you need to be patient with your mom. Do you promise me that you'll be patient?" Maya slowly nodded. "Don't worry so much you'll see that everything will go back to how they're supposed to be."

* * *

"Could it be true Adrien?" Edward asked Adrien who was currently pacing back and forth in his office.

"I don't know Edward she says yes but I say no." Adrien replied.

"You need to know Adrien try to remember." Edward stated.

"I tried all I remember is going to dinner and you know that I don't even drink I had soda. By the end of dinner I didn't feel well so we took a taxi to be safe...and I helped Chloe who was drunk go to her room...that's all I remember." Adrien replied. "And I woke up in her bed."

"Well in that case you need to accept the confirmed facts Adrien. You need to accept Chloe as your wife in every sense of the word." Edward stated. "And live with her like any other normal marriage."

"How could you think that I would return with Chloe as if nothing happened." Adrien exclaimed.

"You been married to her for years." Edward replied.

"I had to deal with her because I felt obligated but now after seeing Mari and loving her I can't pretend to love another woman." Adrien stated with a sigh.

"I was thinking could Chloe have planned this?" Edward asked.

"She could've it's more likely that she did but I don't know how." Adrien replied.

* * *

"I suppose Adrien must be happy." Lila told Chloe after Chloe told her about what happened last night. Lila came to visit her to tell her the bad news that Mari didn't go in labor yet.

"Well he doesn't remember anything." Chloe replied.

"You don't say so it still needs to be confirmed that its true." Lila stated with a smirk.

"Are you assuming that I'm lying?" Chloe asked.

"Well you are a master in that." Lila stated.

"Well you are wrong everything I told you is true. Adrien became my husband in every sense of the word." Chloe replied.

* * *

_Mari was on her bed in the dark holding her baby when she suddenly saw shadows surrounding her. She hold her baby close as her sheets were pulled off her and she saw that her legs were chained to the bed and she couldn't move. The shadows started to try to take her baby and Mari tried to hold tight begging them to not take her baby but the shadows were able to take the baby away..._

Mari woke up screaming sitting up and she started crying putting her hands on her stomach. Soon Fu rushed in the room asking her what was wrong and Mari told him her nightmare. "Shadows tried to take my baby and I couldn't stop them I tried to fight back but it was for no use." Mari was still in tears.

Fu hugged her. "There there it was just a nightmare everything is in the past."

Mari pulled away. "No Simon everything is not in the past my nightmare wasn't just a dream it was more like a warning that something bad is going to happen."

"I think that you are just worried that Viperion hasn't come back from his trip." Fu stated. "And he isn't here to protect you. Stay calm Juleka and I are here to keep an eye on you."

Mari nodded. "You're right."

"I'll bring your breakfast here. Now just stay calm." Fu kissed Mari's forehead before leaving the room. Mari tried to calm down but couldn't stop crying. Soon Fu came back with her food. "Now eat up." Mari slowly nodded and started eating. "Besides the nerves from your nightmare how do you feel? Have you felt any pain?"

"Not right now." Mari replied. "Is anything known about Viperion?" Fu shook his head no. "He has taken longer than expected. Do you think he will be back in two weeks?"

Fu shugged. "Who knows."

"I hope so I'm more afraid everyday. I think that if Viperion isn't here by the time my baby is born something wrong will happen." Mari stated. "Why do you think he's taking so long?"

"Well I heard that there was a problem and that's why his trip lasted more than a month." Fu replied.

"I don't think he'll be back by the time I give birth and I'm afraid something bad will happen." Mari replied.

"There's a lot of man in the ranch." Fu stated.

"Not like Viperion I feel like he's the only one that can defend me." Mari replied.

"Defend you from what?" Fu asked.

"I don't know." Mari replied.

"We might get a surprise and in any moment now Viperion returns." Fu stated with a smile.

* * *

Adrien was walking back to his room when he came across Natalie and another maid holding his clothes. "Good evening sir."

"Good evening where are you taking those clothes?" Adrien asked.

"The room of Mrs. Chloe which used to be the room of both of you." Natalie replied. "She ordered us to take all of your things back in her room."

"No Natalie please put all of those clothes back where they were." Adrien stated and Natalie nodded before walking back to Adrien's room with the other maid. Adrien walked in Chloe's room where she was talking with her mom. "Why are my clothes being brought here?"

"I ordered them to be brought here you can't be sleeping here while your things are in another room." Chloe replied.

"I want all my things to be taken back to my room they're my things." Adrien stated.

"They're already here and they'll stay." Chloe exclaimed.

Audrey stood up from the bed. "I'll leave you guys alone so you can talk it out." Audrey leaves the room.

Chloe also stood up. "Why are you acting like this? I thought that after what happened last night everything would go back to normal between us."

"No Chloe it can't be since I'm not sure what you said happened last night actually happened." Adrien replied sternly. "And if it did happen than it was unwillingly and it would be for one time only since I assure you that it won't happen again."

"But why do you regret it? You know I was thinking that Maya deserves to be a big sister." Chloe replied with a smile.

"Let's make a deal Chloe I'll do my best to make our marriage go to normal if you let yourself be given the treatment of hypnosis." Adrien stated.

Chloe crosses her arms. "That's blackmail Adrien."

"Nothing can be recreated under a false base. You're sick and I want you to get cued." Adrien replied. "Just think about it."

* * *

"Did you talk with the street rat?" Isabella asked Roland.

Roland nodded. "Yes everyday she trusts me even more."

"Than we can confirm that the plan is still on?" Isabella asked and Roland nodded.

* * *

"Natalie!" Ruby exclaimed hugging Natalie. Adrien just brought her back home from the hospital.

Natalie hugged back. "Welcome back Miss. Ruby."

Ruby broke the hug. "What did you do to yourself you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Adrien smiled. "Natalie please take Ruby's things to her room."

Natalie nodded. "It would be my pleasure." Natalie took Ruby's stuff upstairs.

Chloe was walking down the stairs at that moment. "Chloe I can't believe it." Ruby hugs her.

"I'm glad about your recovery." Chloe said not returning the hug.

Ruby broke the hug. "I see that you don't remember me but I'm glad you came back well from the plane crush."

"Please forgive me for acting strange around you but its enough that you're Adrien's little sister for me to learn to care for you." Chloe replied.

"Where's Maya?" Ruby asked Adrien.

"Her tutor took her to the park since she was a bit unstable." Adrien replied and Ruby nodded before heading upstairs.

"I want to talk with you." Chloe told Adrien and Adrien nodded. "It has to do with Maya's tutor. I'm going to fire her today. That woman isn't right in the head. There's something about her that I'm afraid of."

Adrien laughed. "Afriad? That's absurd. If it was from another person I could've believed you but not from Miss. Kagami she's the most kindness sensitive person that I have ever met."

"Well I still don't want her in my house." Chloe replied.

"Well I still want her to stay." Adrien said sternly.

Later Adrien was in the library when Lila walked in. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Why do you tell my wife things she shouldn't know?" Adrien asked.

"You're talking about the Japanese woman." Lila stated.

"No I'm talking about what happened with Mari a few years ago." Adrien replied.

"What but I didn't tell her about that someone else must have told her." Lila stated.

"I don't believe you." Adrien replied.

Lila raises an eyebrow. "Why don't you believe me? Don't you think I can keep a secret? I have always proven that I am loyal to you Adrien. Actually I'll tell you something."

Adrien nodded. "Go on."

"I know where Mari is." Lila said sternly.

* * *

That evening in California Mari was putting some baby toys that were given to her in a basket when she heard her bedroom door open she looked over to see who it was and she couldn't believe who she saw. "You?" Mari stood up. "Is it really you?" Mari gave the person a hug. "You're back."

"How are you feeling Iris?" Luka asked returning the hug.

"Better now that you are back." Mari replied before breaking the hug.

"I found out that you felt bad yesterday." Luka stated. "Juleka told me that it was thought you would go in labor early so I came to see myself how you were doing."

"Well I did have pain and I was worried but they suddenly went away and a doctor came and checked me and told me I was fine and that it was good that I didn't go to the hospital and I just needed to rest-" Mari rambled. "...Sorry I'm rambling."

Luka smiled. "No continue tell me everything."

"Well that's it." Mari replied with a smile. "Though I couldn't believe that it was you who was by my door I thought I was dreaming."

"I couldn't stay away from this place any longer Iris. I had this feeling that told me that I had to come back as soon as possible. Like as if I wouldn't find something I left here if I didn't come back right away." Luka stated softly. "Like something bad was going to happen."


	61. Chapter 61

"Why do you tell my wife things she shouldn't know?" Adrien asked.

"You're talking about the Japanese woman." Lila stated.

"No I'm talking about what happened with Mari a few years ago." Adrien replied.

"What but I didn't tell her about that someone else must have told her." Lila stated.

"I don't believe you." Adrien replied.

Lila raises an eyebrow. "Why don't you believe me? Don't you think I can keep a secret? I have always proven that I am loyal to you Adrien. Actually I'll tell you something."

Adrien nodded. "Go on."

"I know where Mari is." Lila said sternly. "But since you don't believe what I say." She starts to walk away.

Adrien steps in front of her. "You think after what you said I would let you leave without an explanation?"

"I have no explanation to give you." Lila replied.

"I hate being made fun of." Adrien stated.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm telling you that I know where Mari is." Lila replied.

"You're going to tell me where she is because I need to know understand me? I need to know where Mari is." Adrien said sternly. "Mari disapeared without a trace and only Father Carlos knows where she is and he won't tell anyone. Where is she and with who?"

"Why do you want to know so you can go after her?" Lila asked. "Why are you looking for her? What can you offer Mari? You're a married man you are morality and legally tied to a woman who is also sick. Do you plan to leave Chloe without thinking that you have a little girl Maya? Mari's location is a secret. I only told you so I could prove to you that I can keep secrets. Have a good day Adrien." Lila stated to walk away.

Adrien grabs her arm. "Lila wait." He said harshly. "I want to know where Mari is." Lila frees her arms and walks away but Adrien follows her. "I won't let you make fun of me Lila."

At that moment Maya runs to him. "Daddy!" Adrien picks her up while looking at Lila sternly. "Daddy after we went to the park we went to the bakery."

Adrien smiled. "And I Imagine that you were excited." Adrien puts Maya down. "Dear I have a surprise for you." Waves to Ruby who was walking down the stairs over before turning Maya around.

Maya starts squealing as Ruby hugs her. "Maya."

"You came back!" Maya said happily.

"You don't know how much I wanted to see you." Ruby stated.

"Ruby this is Miss. Kagami Maya's tutor/nanny." Adrien said introducing Kagami. "Kagami this is my sister Ruby."

"Nice to meet you Miss." Kagami greeted.

"Glad to meet you." Ruby's replied. "I know that you do a lot for my niece."

"Hi Ruby." Lila stated.

"Hi Lila." Ruby greeted.

"Well I'm off I have a lot to do." Lila leaves the house.

* * *

Roland was walking his dog when he bumps into someone. "Sorry-" when he looks at the person he saw that it was Roxie. He looked at her stomach. "I see that you're far in your pregnancy."

Roxie nodded. "Yes it won't be long until I have my baby."

"Are you still living at Elsa's parents house?" Roland asked.

"Yes but I don't plan to stay there forever." Roxie replied.

"I hope you don't expect help from me I already told you that's your job." Roland stated.

Roxie smiled. "I don't need you at all Roland. I'll make my future by myself. I'm not that girl that would care less about life. Don't worry about me nothing about me should matter to you not even my baby."

* * *

Ruby walked to Mathew's house just as his nurse was about to leave. He returns to his house but he agreed to have a nurse assist him so his mom wouldn't worry so much about him. Ruby slowly walked in and saw Mathew in his wheelchair in front of a painting board but he was looking down. She walked to his side and touched his shoulder. Mathew looked up and smiled seeing her before they hugged each other in tears of joy.

They broke the hug and Mathew looked at her. "You look beautiful you became the girl I fell in love with."

"I wanted to get cued for you Mathew. Now that I'm cued don't you want to do the same for me? Don't you want to try and walk again?" Ruby asked sadly.

"There is no curing me Ruby." Mathew replied softly.

"You haven't even tried. You sentence yourself to that wheelchair. You let yourself get beaten without even fighting back." Ruby stated in tears of sadness now.

* * *

Adrien walks in the Dupain household. "Adrien do you bring me news about Mari?" Sabine asked as she greeted him

"I might...I don't know where she is but...is Lila in the house?" Adrien asked.

"Yes she's in her room." Sabine replied.

"Please let her come Sabine I need to talk with her." Adrien stated. "But don't tell her that I'm here."

"Is it about Mari that you want to talk with her?" Sabine asked and Adrien nodded. "Tikki please tell Lila I want to talk with her."

Tikki nodded. "Yes ma'am." Tikki walks away.

Soon after Lila walks over to the living room. "Tikki told me that you wa-" She stops seeing Adrien.

"Adrien came to see you." Sabine stated. "I'll let you two talk alone." She starts to walk away.

"No Sabine stay you need to be present for what Lila needs to tell us. She has been keeping a secret that would stop your suffering. Lila knows where Mari is." Adrien stated.

"Is what Adrien said true? You know where Mari is?" Sabine asked starting to get emotional.

"Of course its true Sabine she told me a while ago at my house." Adrien added.

"Talk Lila where is my daughter. Tell me where is Mari?" Sabine begged.

"I don't know anything about Mari." Lila said sternly.

"C'mon don't deny it you know where she is or are you going to call me a liar in front of me?" Adrien asked.

"Did you tell Adrien that you knew where Mari is or not?" Sabine asked.

"Yes I told him but its a lie that I know where she is." Lila replied. "I'm sorry Sabine I just thought of it and blurted it out. Why would I know where Mari is if no one knows where she is. How would I find out?" Lila looks at Adrien. "Why are you desperate to find Mari? She left you and she hates you because you humiliated her years ago and even if you beg her she wouldn't want to get back together with you."

"I should go Sabine please forgive me." Adrien said before walking away.

Sabine sat on the couch. "It would be criminal to separate a mother from her daughter. Without being able to show how much she cares for her. If I find Mari I know that I'll get to her heart. She will come to us I just need to get near her." Lila just played with her hair.

Later Lila called Isabella once she was in her room and told her everything that happened. "You could imagine my surprise when I saw Adrien. I didn't expect him to presure me in front of Sabine. I wanted to hit him!"

"No one especially not Adrien can know where she is." Isabella said sternly.

"I know but he had me cornered at his house and I had no choice but to tell him I knew where Mari is." Lila replied. "But I had to deny everything in front of Sabine."

"Next time find another escape." Isabella replied.

"Don't worry about it though Adrien left furious I double he'll speak to me ever again." Lila replied. "But you'll see how our problems will be solved once that baby is born and disappears."

* * *

Later that night Adrien was in the living room reading a book or more like trying to read the book since he couldn't stop thinking about the last time he saw Mari.

_"With Chloe back our marriage got canceled."_

_"That can't be I was your wife, we got married by papers and the church."_

At that moment Kagami walked into the living room. "Excuse me doctor Maya is already asleep and I'm about to go to bed do you need something else?"

Adrien closes his book. "Actually Kagami I want to ask you something. Is there a mystery in your life?"

Kagami sighs and looks down. "Yes doctor."

"What is it?" Adrien asked. "If you trust me Kagami I could probably help you. Tell me what happened with trust."

Kagami sat on the other couch. "A few years ago I lived though a family tragedy...the death of my sister."

"Did she suffer an accident?" Adrien asked curiously.

"No..." Kagami took a deep breath. "She committed suicide."

Adrien nodded. "Why did she do it?"

"Because of a man." Kagami replied starting to tear up. "But don't worry about it I don't like talking about it but I have desired to tell someone. I want to trust you doctor...since that moment I haven't been the same. It caused me a lot of harm." At that moment Kagami's voice changed a bit and it sounded familiar to Adrien somehow. "I sometimes suffer from anxiety attacks and its like something hidden is inside me and I don't understand it. I fear that one day without knowing it I come out from a peaceful world and fall into a dark destiny."

"Are you tormented by a feeling of guilt Kagami? Do you think that it's your fault that your sister decided to commit suicide?" Adrien asked. "Could it be that you secretly loved the man your sister took her life for?"

"No I didn't even meet him." Kagami started crying. "I cared for her so much. I only desired her to be happy."

"Please calm down Kagami." Adrien said softly. "Does that man still live?"

"Yes I don't know where but he lives. I think I would feel better if he had died." Kagami replied calming down.

"Don't torture yourself with the death of your sister Kagami. Accept her death as something that happens in life. She didn't know how to face a problem and she decided to take the easy way without you being able to stop her. Enjoy what you have and live your life. Love can kill but it can create too. In any case its best to know a bad love than not knowing love at all." Adrien stated softly.

* * *

"I had the same feeling." Mari told Luka. "I had the fear that if you weren't here soon something bad would happen to me and especially to my baby. Hey you will assist me during the labor right?"

"I told you that can't be Iris. When the moment comes I'll take you myself to the hospital." Luka replied.

"But you will be next to me right?" Mari asked.

Luka nodded. "Yes Iris I promise."

Later Mari was in her room making more baby clothes as Fu was sitting on her bed and suddenly she sighed sadly making Fu look at her. "You should be happy that Viperion is back."

"I am Simon." Mari replied. "Its just that I'm wondering what would happen if I spoke first when I went to tell Adrien about our baby. What would happen if I told him that I was having his baby. Do you think he would abandon me for his wife who appeared?"

"Well dear from my understanding the law forced him to go back to his wife once she appeared alive." Fu stated.

"So that means that the law had a right to push me aside as if I didn't matter at all? We were married by that same law Simon and he loved me as well as I loved him. I'm going to give him a child does that not matter at all?...that's not fair since my baby won't have a father. Its not his fault of what happened...and my feelings does that not matter at all?" Mari asked tearing up.

"Well thinking about it that marriage was always in crises. They would always fight and they could barely be in one room together without glaring at each other. It's probably the same way now." Fu replied. "I'm pretty sure that if he ever finds out where you are and that you're having his child he'll run over here."

"It doesn't matter I don't know why I'm thinking about that stuff anyway." Mari stated.

"Well if I was you I would tell Adrien everything. If you still love him tell him the truth and let him pick between you and the other one." Fu replied.

"That can't be." Mari replied. "First Adrien has a daughter who he loves and I'm not her mother making it unfair for her to choose. Second of all they probably got back together and are living happily now."

Fu laughed. "Adrien and his wife living happily together? Don't make me laugh. Those two are like cats and dogs and even worse since there are cats and dogs that get along."

"Let's just stop talking about it." Mari replied sadly.

"Alright you know I heard that Ivan told Viperion that he saw Scorpion around the countryside." Fu stated.

"I think that my feeling that something bad is going to happen has something to do with Viperion and Scorpion." Mari said worriedly.

"You know I have a feeling that without knowing it you're falling in love with Viperion." Fu stated.

Mari laughed. "You're talking nonsense Simon."

"Why? Viperion is a young smart caring man." Fu replied. "If you don't want anything to do with Adrien than I advise you to think about getting married again so your baby has a father and who better than Viperion to be that father."

Soon after Fu had to leave and Mari continued making clothes while she thinks about what Fu told her. "Fu doesn't know what he's talking about how can I fail in love with someone else? I'm still in love with Adrien...but maybe for my baby...no that wouldn't be right."

Luka walked in her room and she quickly stood up but that made her feel dizzy for a bit. After it went away she noticed that Luka was looking at her strangely. "Why are you looking at me like that are you mad at me for something?"

"No not mad I'm sad." Luka replied. "I suddenly thought of the day you will leave from here...so you're still working?"

"There's nothing else to do and I don't want to get bored." Mari replied.

"Well once you have your baby you won't be bored anymore." Luka stated.

"I know and I'll keep my attention on my baby 24/7." Mari replied with a smile.

"Iris is it okay if I...kiss you?" Luka asked nerviouly.

"Uh only if the kiss is on the cheek as friends not anywhere else as anything else." Mari replied blushing a little.

"That's what I meant Iris a kiss on the cheek as friends I doubt it could mean anything else for us." Luka stated softly before kissing her cheek. "I would like for you to eat dinner with me." Mari nodded and soon they were having dinner. "Ivan told me that man came to see you again."

"Yes Roland he came to see how I was doing with my pregnancy." Mari replied.

"Is he a friend of your husband?" Luka asked and Mari shook her head no. "And who is your husband Iris? Why don't you want to tell me his name? Its obvious that I don't know him. Tell me what his name is."

"I don't want to tell you the name of my husband. I don't want to mention him or talk about it. I don't want to think about him." Mari replied.

"Nevertheless I told you everything of my past love and names." Luka stated.

"Right you told me the name of the woman you loved...Ryuuko!" Mari said remembering the name.

"Yes that's her name but you're right its best to not remember." Luka replied. "Bitter things are best forgotten and I imagine that the memory of your husband is bitter." Mari nodded. "That unites us Iris. We suffered a lot because of someone else."

"True...I should go to my room now." Luka nodded and helped her go to her room before leaving. Mari sits on her bed and she starts thinking about the last time she saw Adrien.

_"Leave please leave. Leave and never come back."_

Than Mari thinks about Luka.

_"Iris is it okay if I...kiss you?" _

"Why did Viperion talk to me like that?...could it be true that Viperion loves me?" Mari asked outloud.


	62. Chapter 62

Audrey walked over to Chloe who was in the living room. "Did you find Adrien?"

"No I looked all over the house." Chloe replied.

Natalie walked over to them. "Mr. Adrien's car is not here."

Chloe sighs. "Thank you Natalie." Natalie nodded and walked away. "He left again mom he went out again."

"Well I'm going to bed are you staying Chloe?" Audrey asked.

"Yes mom I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway." Chloe replied and Audrey nodded walking away.

Ruby who was reading a book on the couch the whole time looked at Chloe. "Do you not feel good Chloe?"

"No and why don't you go to bed?" Chloe asked.

"I'll wait until Adrien comes home." Ruby replied.

"Well you'll have to wait until very late. He's with another woman." Ruby looks at her confused.

* * *

"Why haven't you gotten married?" Adrien asked Ryuuko.

"Because I'm free my own owner." Ryuuko replied.

"Have you ever loved a man for real?" Adrien asked. "As in true love those that aren't forgotten."

Ryuuko sighs and looks down. "Yes I have but his name doesn't matter."

Adrien nodded. "Why aren't you with him now?"

"Because I destroyed him." Ryuuko replied.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Why did you destroy him? I thought that you loved him."

"I loved and hated him at the same time. I destroyed him and now no one will help him achieve happiness again." Ryuuko replied.

"And you want to do the same with me." Adrien confirmed.

"No I couldn't hurt you. You're sweet handsome and good why would I want to hurt you you have caused me no harm." Ryuuko replied while thinking at the same time. _'You'll be my victim Adrien like all the others. I'll destroy your life. I'll revenge my sister.'_

* * *

Luka was laying on his bed thinking about Ryuuko. "Ryuuko who are you trapping now? Who is your next victim?"

* * *

"Why did Viperion talk to me like that?...could it be true that Viperion loves me?" Mari asked outloud. "Why would he want to kiss my cheek?"

_"That's what I meant Iris a kiss on the cheek as friends I doubt it could mean anything else for us."_

Mari sighs. "No I'm over thinking things. How could Viperion be in love with a girl like me? He just pities me for how I am. Plus I wouldn't be able to love him back. I can only love one man in my whole life. I'm only available for Adrien even though it's impossible."

* * *

The next morning Maya went to visit Emilie to tell her about her fun day yesterday. "After going to the park Kagami took me to the bakery to get sweets."

Emilie smiled. "You need to be careful dear. When kids eat to much sweets they get sick as adults known as diabetes you wouldn't want to have that right?" Maya shook her head no

After visiting Emilie Maya went into Kagami's room and saw her organizing her closet. "Kagami I have my books and notebooks ready for our lesson today."

"Alright let me finish and we'll start in about 15 minutes." Kagami replied looking at Maya with a smile before continuing what she was doing.

Maya nodded. "You know Ruby looks the same as always to me."

"Maybe because you didn't see her straight after her accident." Kagami stated.

"True." At that moment Maya saw a pair of amazing earrings on top of Kagami's dresser. "How pretty can I put them on? Your earings."

"Sure." Kagami stated not really seeing what earrings Maya was talking about.

Maya puts them on. "I'll show daddy." Maya runs out from the room.

At that moment Kagami looks back and realized what earrings Maya took and she freaks out. "She said she would show her dad...what will happen if he sees those earings."

* * *

"I was talking with Chloe last night and she told me that you were with another woman." Ruby told Adrien they were currently sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "She's probably to nervous since she appeared and thinks that you could abandon her for that woman."

"The only woman that I ever loved and will ever love is Mari." Adrien stated. "But that's impossible."

Ruby nodded. "I know...do you think that she is dating someone?"

Adrien sighs and stands up. "Mari learned to love with me if there's no man now than there could be someday." Ruby nodded standing up and together they walked out of the house.

At that moment Maya runs down the stairs. "Daddy look-" she bumps into Audrey. "Where's daddy?"

"He just left." Audrey looks at the earings. "Where did you get those earings?"

"They belong to Miss. Kagami." Maya replied.

"They look expensive and elegant not appropriate for a tutor." Audrey stated. "Did she gave them to you or did you take them without permission?"

"Well...look she's here she can tell you." Maya said seeing Kagami on top of the stairs.

"Tell me Kagami how do you have earings so expensive and elegant?" Audrey asked once Kagami walked down the stairs.

"I have those earings from a costume party a long time ago." Kagami replied. "Can you give them to me Maya?" Maya took them off and handed them to her. "Excuse me I'll put them away." Kagami quickly walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Elsa doesn't want to see me Mathew. She went to live with her parents again and when I call her she doesn't answer." Michael told Mathew while he was visiting him. "She has decided to not come back to me. I want to change but I can't without her."

"Look how far we have fallen Michael. We used to be arrogant. We thought we were superior sure of ourselves. Now look where we are. I'm stuck in this wheelchair being useless and you being a slave of substances that is destroying you everyday. We don't have the will power to react and fight what is destroying us." Mathew replied.

"At least you count on someone to support you. You have Ruby." Michael stated.

"Do I really have her? Do you think I can keep her in the state that I am? Now that she has her pretty face back...I sometimes fear of losing her Michael of her falling in love with a man that is complete...if that ever happens I'll let her go." Mathew replied.

* * *

"Your face looks like nothing happened to it." Max told Ruby. She was at his clinic for a check up. "With the treatment your scars that are barely visible will disappear over time. You need to come two times a week to my clinic."

Ruby nodded. "Alright."

* * *

In the morning at California Luka was with the ducts thinking about Mari and he smiled

Meanwhile Mari was in the barn thinking about what Fu told her about getting married with Luka so her baby would have a father.

At that moment Jacob walked in the barn. "Hello Miss. Iris how are you feeling?"

"Good I sometimes feel a bit of pain but not as bad as that day." Mari replied. "Though I was scared since Viperion wasn't here and I felt that something bad was going to happen to me and the baby."

Jacob smiled. "Well Viperion is here now. You should have seen how he left everything to come as soon as possible since he felt that you were in danger. He thought about you during the whole trip."

"Well I am glad that he's back I feel safer now." Mari replied. Soon after she goes to the horses to find Luka. "Viperion."

Luka looks over at her. "Iris what are you doing here you should be resting instead of roaming around. You're using a lot of your strength."

"I feel fine. Plus I wanted to see you." Mari replied. "And I wanted to tell you that I think that people don't know you since you're not cruel or heartless like they say. I think you just make it appear like that but you're actually sweet and caring."

"Not everything bad said about me is wrong." Luka stated.

"I don't think so. They say you treat people badly and that's not true. That you harm and honesty I never seen you do that especially since you care for all your animals. They say you don't suffer but you do. They say you're crazy but I see you sane." Mari replied.

"They also say that I'm a womanizer." Luka stated.

"Are you?" Mari asked curiously.

"If they say so than it must be true." Luka replied.

"I think they are exaggerating." Mari stated. "Though it is sad that you're the owner of every girl's heart that knows you."

"Maybe but it's best to be the owner of one heart." Luka stated.

"Would you really want to be a man for one woman Viperion?" Mari asked.

Luka nodded. "Yes Iris I never lie."

Mari smiled. "You know it seems like a lie that I used to be afraid of you but it could be because of your name."

"Don't judge snakes so quickly they only react to defend themselves and their families. Actually it is said that humans are the cruelest species there is." Luka replied.

"Well now I'm not afraid of you since I actually care about you." Mari stated.

"And how do you care about me?" Luka asked.

"Like a best friend." Mari replied.

They suddenly felt raindrops fall on them. "We should go inside it started raining and you'll get sick." Luka told her and she nodded as they started walking to the house.

* * *

"How are you doing Roxie?" Edward asked as Roxie visited him at his clinic.

"Good I'm so close to having my baby. I can't wait to have him and take care of him with all my love." Roxie replied happily. "And I'll be able to work again days after to give him a good life."

"And you didn't add me in your plan?" Edward asked kinda playfully.

"I think I need to do it by myself Edward." Roxie replied.

"That's your decision Roxie...and Elsa?" Edward asked.

"With her parents waiting for her divorce with Michael." Roxie replied. "When she's free she'll be able to become your wife. Isn't that right?"

"Do I have to answer you now Roxie?" Edward asked.

"No Edward actually you don't have to answer me at all I already know the answer. Don't feel ashamed I know how much you loved Elsa and that you got close to me looking for comfort and for compassion." Roxie replied.

"No Roxie that's not true."

"You don't have to give me any explanations or lean to my side and especially not apologize. I understand and I won't get mad. First of all because you don't deserve it and second of all because Elsa is worth much more than me." Roxie added.

"That's not true either Roxie."

"Plus she was in your life before I appeared." Roxie finished.

"Elsa left me for another man." Edward stated.

"But now she's coming back to you. She needs you."

"I'm not sure about that." Edward replied.

"I'm going to have my baby but Elsa is by herself." Roxie stated.

* * *

Kagami was checking Maya's work at the living room as Maya sat next to her waiting for the results of her answers. "Good job you got everything right." Maya smiled happily.

In Chloe's room Chloe was showing her mom a black dress. "I want to look my best I don't know how my rival will look and I don't want to look bad in front of her."

"You still want to look for problems with Adrien why don't you leave it the way that it is?" Audrey asked.

"Of course not mom I need to know who she is." Chloe stated.

"Than you could possibly make Adrien want to separate from you." Audrey replied.

"He can't leave me mom remember I have amnesia." Chloe stated.

Kagami and Maya were heading upstairs when Kagami started coughing and Adrien noticed when he was coming out from the library. "Are you okay Kagami?"

"I think that I'm getting sick. My throat hurts I could have an infection." Kagami replied.

"Let me see." Adrien said gently touching where her throat would be on her neck.

"What a scene." Chloe said walking down the stairs. "I see that you're decided to steal my husband. Don't deny it i just saw it."

"I was checking-" Adrien started.

"You don't have to tell me what you were doing I saw it. It seems like a lie that you would be interested in a tutor. She's in a lower rank than us and she dresses badly." Chloe stated.

"I'm starting to get fed up with you." Adrien said harshly before walking up the stairs. Kagami hurried up the stairs not wanting to make everything even more awkward.

Later Chloe was finishing getting ready as Audrey watched her. "You don't know what you're doing Chloe."

"Yes I do mom and I don't have time to talk with you the taxi is already waiting for me and I want to be ready once Adrien leaves and I'll follow him after tonight I'll have him in my hands." Chloe said before leaving her room and the house. She quickly got in the taxi. "Good evening we will wait until a car leaves and we'll follow it." The driver nods and soon after Chloe sees Adrien's car drive off. "That's the car follow it." The taxi starts and it drives off. She saw Adrien stop at the park she quickly paid the driver before getting out and follows Adrien. She sees him sit next to a woman that was dressed elegant just like how Lila described her. She walked over to them. "Good evening." Adrien looks at her surprised while the woman looked at her with a smile. "Will you introduce me to your friend?"

Adrien stands up. "What are you doing here Chloe?"

"The same as you to have fun so aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Chloe asked. "She might want to meet your wife."

Ryuuko stood up. "Its always a pleasure to meet the wifes of my friends."

"I have seen you before. I'm sure of it I don't know where but it must not have been pleasant since you give me a bad vipe." Chloe stated.

"I don't think we have ever met each other before. I never had contact with you." Ryuuko replied.

"Please leave my husband alone." Chloe said sternly.

"I didn't take him out from his house. Now that I know you I understand why he wants company out from it." Ryuuko replied.

Chloe starts attacking her and they start fighting but Adrien quickly goes in between them. "Stop it!"

"If she wants a fight I'll give it to her." Ryuuko stated.

"I want to go but you're coming with me." Chloe said pulling Adrien's hand.

"First calm down." Adrien said sternly.

"Take her to your house where she should have never left. She doesn't know where her place is." Ryuuko stated with a smirk. "She doesn't deserve the respect her husband has for her. Mrs. The wifes don't go after their husband that's not having integrity."

"And what should they do let someone like you steal them from them?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"Only love that is not known how to keep is stolen from them." Ryuuko replied. "learn that lesson and have a good night." With that she walks away.

Adrien sighs before grabbing Chloe's hand and drags her to his car. They fought the whole way back to the house. "Are you satisfied Chloe? Did you get what you wanted? Do you think our relationship well get better now?"

"I knew that you were meeting with her and at least I can state your betrayal." Chloe replied.

"What betrayal? Nothing wrong was happening. Plus you just fallen by following me around." Adrien stated parking the car in front of the house.

Chloe got out of the car the same time as Adrien. "I don't care about her I just wanted to discover you so you couldn't judge my actions." Chloe yelled before walking in the house.

"What actions are you talking about?" Adrien asked following her.

At that moment Maya ran to them. "Mommy daddy why are you yelling why are you fighting? What happened I want to know. " Maya asked in a panic.

Adrien bended down. "Nothing is wrong dear your mommy and I were arguing about a silly thing. It won't happen again now go back to your room and rest." Maya nodded still upset before hugging him and Chloe and walked upstairs. Once she was out of sight Adrien lead Chloe to the study. "Nothing happened between that woman and I like you think. Plus there's no fixing our relationship Chloe."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Chloe asked.

"That we're getting a divorce." Adrien replied.

"Not a divorce." Chloe said sternly.

"Its for the best. Its the only solution Chloe think about it and give me your answer tomorrow." With that Adrien leaves the study.

"You won't get rid of me Adrien the only way you will be able to is if I die." Chloe said outloud to herself.

* * *

Audrey walked down the stairs just as a man that looked familiar to her walked in the house. "Good evening Mrs." He greeted. "I'm Dr. Max Kante."

Audrey nodded. "Oh right we once met at the hospital. Are you here to see Ruby?"

Max nodded. "Yes I came to visit her we became good friends." Ruby walked downstairs and greeted Max before leading him to the living room.

At that moment the phone rang and Audrey answered. "Hello?"

"Hello can you communicate me to Ruby? It's from Mathew." The person on the other line said.

"Right Mathew well Ruby is with Dr. Max Kante and I don't think I can interrupt them." Audrey replied with a smirk while Mathew's heart stopped for a moment.

* * *

"I went to Miss. Kagami's room to tell her that I was ready for our lesson and she was organizing her closet. Suddenly I saw pretty earings on top of her dresser." Maya told Emilie she visited her since she couldn't sleep after seeing her parents fight.

"And you wanted to put them on." Emilie concluded.

Maya nodded. "Yes I asked her if I could put them on and she said yes. Then I went to show daddy but he already left. I did find grandma Audrey and she asked me where I got them and I told her that they belonged to Miss. Kagami and she said those earings were elegant and expensive not appropriate for a tutor."

"I advise you to not go to her room and much less take her things. There's something about that woman that I can't put my finger on. I don't want you to be in danger. Do you agree?" Emilie asked and Maya nodded.

* * *

Mari was in her room sewing when Fu walked in the room. "Dear guess who came to visit us and stay for a day...tada!" Fu said before Father Carlos walked in the room Mari smiled and quickly stood up to hug him.

"You seem so happy and calm." Father Carlos replied as they broke the hug.

"Yes I'm going to have my baby soon. I can't wait to see him and hold him I especially want to know if it's a girl or boy." Mari replied. "Plus Viperion is back at the ranch and since he's a doctor I'm not afraid." At that moment Luka walked in the room. "Oh I forgot something at the living room I'll be right back." Mari said before walking out from the room.

Father Carlos chuckled. "Even though she's going to be a mom she still acts like a child."

Luka smiled. "Uncle Carlos who is the father of the baby Iris will have?" Father Carlos and Fu looked at each other worriedly.


	63. Chapter 63

The next morning in Paris Adrien called Chloe to the study so she walked in. "Did you think about what we talked about last night? Do you agree with the divorce?"

Chloe crossed her arms. "You're desperate to get rid of me right?"

Adrien sighs. "Chloe l never wanted to get a divorce. I thought we both could try to make this marriage work but now I'm convinced that this isn't working. Things just get worse between us. We have been unhappy for many years Chloe. I wanted to keep a family with Maya but do you think that this is a family? The environment is covered with tension and Maya who is still young is-"

"Don't use Maya as an excuse." Chloe said sternly interrupting him. "You're not thinking about her while trying to get rid of me."

"You're out of your mind if you think its another woman that is influencing me to do it." Adrien replied just as sternly.

"Of course you're doing it for another woman and I'm not talking about the Japanese woman. I thought hard last night about the situation that I lived with you and that woman. I'm referring to the street rat Mari." Chloe replied. "I'm convinced that you still love her. You want to divorce me so you can go after her. You can't live without her."

"Chloe you're insane!" Adrien exclaimed.

"No I'm not I'm sane that's why I know you want to go after Mari!" Chloe yelled.

"Chloe Mari left me. Mari doesn't love me I don't know where she even went." Adrien replied sternly.

"That won't stop you from looking for her." Chloe replied. "And when you do you'll try to convince her to get back together with you since by then you'll be divorced from me."

At that moment Ruby walked in. "Please stop fighting think about Maya she'll hear you." Adrien nodded and walked out from the study. "What's going on Chloe?"

"Adrien wants us to get divorced." Chloe replied.

"You and my brother don't get along and the best thing would be to get a divorce." Ruby stated. "You won't be able to be happy together."

"Your brother should forget about getting a divorce. He'll be married with me as long as I want him to." Ruby sighs and leaves the room. Chloe also leaves the room and she hears Audrey asking Adrien if he really wants a divorce.

"Yes Audrey there's no other choice. My life with your daughter is terrible. Talk with her and convince her that a divorce is the right path for us." Adrien walks away not seeing that Chloe was walking up to them.

"Even if you don't want it he'll put the demand for a divorce." Audrey told Chloe.

"Let him I'll just get a lawyer. Let me do things my way." Chloe replied. "I always get whatever I want and it will be the same with this."

"Just accept Adrien's conditions. You'll be free with a huge fortune." Audrey stated. "You could travel and do whatever you want. Give him the divorce."

"No I don't just want the money but also the position given to me as the wife of Dr. Agreste. Plus I also want him." Chloe replied. "And I won't let Mari have him."

"Mari is in the past there's nothing that unites them." Audrey mentioned.

"Yes there is don't forget she's going to have a baby of Adrien." Chloe replied.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you doing alright." Ruby told Mathew when she visited him and was preparing coffee for him.

"I called you last night." Mathew stated

"Really I wonder why no one told me." Ruby replied.

"Maybe because you were with Dr. Kante." Mathew stated.

"Well he did come to visit me but that wouldn't stop me from talking to you." Ruby replied. "And don't worry he's just a friend."

* * *

In the morning at California Mari and Luka were in the barn and Luka asked her where she was going to live after the baby is born. "I don't know what I'll do after the baby is born or where to go."

"You can stay here as long as you want Iris. I'll give you my house and protection." Luka replied.

Mari smiled. "Thank you Viperion but I'll accept it while I need it."

"Not just you Iris but your baby too. If you want that baby that you'll have...can also be mine." Luka stated.

"But my baby already has a father." Mari replied softly.

"He isn't at your side...or do you plan to go back with him after your baby is born?" Luka asked but Mari stayed quiet. "Right you told me you don't want to talk about him and I'm not being putent with you."

"No its not that it's just not Important." Mari replied.

"You're right the only important thing now is that your baby is born safe and sound and that you know my way of thinking." Luka stated.

Luka soon had to leave to do something and Mari stays there thinking about what he said. Soon Father Carlos came in to say goodbye since he was going to leave and Mari told him what happened. "Well the baby will need a father figure."

"My baby will always have me and that's enough." Mari replied.

"Well I still think Adrien needs to know the truth." Father Carlos stated

"He won't no one will. Viperion wants to know his name but I won't tell him." Mari replied.

Father Carlos nodded. "I didn't tell him either when he asked me because I promised you I would keep it a secret but I never agreed with you on that. Hiding something is the same as lying and the truth needs to always be out that's a law of God."

"And when will you come back?" Mari asked wanting to change the subject.

"I hope you tell me before you give birth." Father Carlos replied. "And I'll come immediately."

* * *

"I have no choice Edward." Adrien told Edward as they walked in the study. "I can't stay with Chloe. We always fight. Maya found us arguing yesterday and I don't want that to happen again. I don't want my daughter to have that kind of life."

"And what does Chloe say about your decision?" Edward asked.

"She denies it." Adrien replied.

"I'm worry about her state since she has amnesia." Edward stated.

"Chloe isn't sick Edward." Adrien replied. "I'm sure of it she never had amnesia. I'll prove it I'll hypnos her again. I failed the first time but not this time."

* * *

Natalie walked into Chloe's room. "Mrs. Chloe Mr. Adrien wants to speak with you."

Chloe sighs and heads to the study before walking in. "What do you want now Adrien."

Adrien looks at her. He was leaning on his desk. "Please sit down Chloe." Chloe sits down and Adrien slowly starts swinging a hand watch that he was holding. "And your phone?"

"In my room." Chloe replied. "Why?"

"I don't want nothing to interrupt us. We are going to have a long talk so we can find an agreement." Adrien stated. "Why should we fight when we can talk like civil people."

Chloe stares at the watch. "That tone won't work on me. You know my decision on the divorce and you won't be able to change it. If you want the divorce you'll need to demand it yourself."

"Alright I might have to demand it myself but let's do it in a calm way so we can understand each other." Adrien stated.

"Its your fault that we don't understand each other...Can you stop moving that watch it's making me nervous." Chloe said harshly.

Adrien stops moving the watch. "You don't need to be tense Chloe. Calm down so we can talk." Adrien starts to slowly swing the watch again. "You need to relax your body and mind. Look at the watch it's a slow movement." Chloe stares at the watch. "Do you feel better now?" Chloe slowly nodded. "Are you willing to answer my questions?"

"Yes." Chloe mumbles before she closed her eyes.

Adrien stops sweeping the watch and flips a sand clock and the sand starts falling down it was to let him know how long he could have Chloe hypnotized. "Let's go back in time Chloe. About two years ago. We are in a plane it's the day of the accident...Open your eyes Chloe." Chloe opens her eyes. "What day is it today?"

"September 11 the day of the accident." Chloe replied . "We were on a plane heading to Miami. I had my head on your shoulder...Suddenly the plane started failing and soon we were falling to the ocean. When the plane fell a wing broke and I was starting to drown...I saw you for a moment but the waves pushed me away and I couldn't see you anymore. I got on a wing of the plane and it started floating off. Soon I ended up on a stranded beach. I was exhausted and I couldn't get up for a long time. Then I started thinking about you and me and our life until then. From when we met...our marriage which was a faliure. I always dreamt of an exciting life but I was fed up with your coldness. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided...I wanted to escape from you forever...I started walking and hid from people especially from you. I hold tight to my jewelry box which also had my documents. I stopped by a bar near the road and I went in to celebrate my freedom." Chloe smirked. "To celebrate my new life away from you." She went on telling him names and places.

"That means that you never lost your memory?" Adrien asked losing his patience and calmness hearing everything Chloe said. "You passed of as death willingly."

"Yes." Chloe replied. "I decided to take advantage of the accident to disapear. I wanted to live my life and I thought it was the best opportunity. To escape my life with you. No one would be able to imagine the truth. It was thought that I drown and my body was never found. No one would look for me or discover me. From that moment on my new life started. I hadn fun and I enjoyed my life. I wanted to do it while I was still young and pretty."

"What made you come back to Paris?" Adrien asked.

"I run out of money." Chloe replied. "I almost had no more jewelry to sell. You canceled all of my bank accounts. Plus I had enough of my exciting life. I wanted my place back my daughter you."

"How did you arrive at the hospital where I found you?" Adrien asked harshly.

"It was easy." Chloe replied. "I dressed in rags and walked around the hospital as if I was crazy or lost my memory. I knew that you would find me there."

"LIAR!" Adrien yelled breaking Chloe's trance and she looked at him surprised confused and a bit scared from the look he was going her. "What you did has no forgiveness Chloe! You do not deserve a husband or a daughter!"

* * *

Elsa was reading a book on her bed when her phone rang so she answered it. "Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello who is this?" Still no answer. "Why did you answer?"

"Its me Elsa." Michael finally replied.

"Why did you call me Michael?" Elsa asked softly

"I need you Elsa. I'm unhappy without you. I need you to come back to me." Michael replied. "I promise you if you come back to me everything will change-"

Elsa hangs up and thinks about what she told Ruby once.

_"I would like to live in peace without worrying about Michael. Even if I feel bad for him I can't stop feeling the way that I do cousin."_

* * *

"What do you mean that Chloe treats you badly?" Ruby asked Kagami. She was currently in her room.

"She acts cold around me and says hurtful things but the thing that hurts me the most is how she treats her husband. I admire him since he's so good. He suffers and I would like to see him happy but his wife makes it impossible for him." Kagami replied.

"True but you don't have to worry about that Kagami." Ruby stated.

"I can't help it Mrs. Chloe is so cruel she doesn't love her husband nor her daughter." Kagami replied sadly.

Suddenly they heard yelling so Kagami and Ruby hurried out the room to see what's was going on. Ruby Audrey and Natalie who also heard the yelling went in the study while Kagami decided to stay outside to not go between a family issue. "What's going on Adrien?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Chloe hurried to stand behind Audrey afraid of what Adrien could do and Audrey looked at Natalie. "Leave this is a family matter!" Natalie nodded and left the study.

"She harmed us. Let Chloe tell you. Tell them!" Adrien said sternly.

"I don't know anything!" Chloe replied harshly. "You were the one who called me to talk. You're mad because I don't want to give you the divorce and if you don't get the divorce you can't go after Mari."

"I demand an explanation Adrien of what is happening!" Audrey yelled.

"He's mad because he can't be with Mari he probably already knows that she-"

"Chloe be quiet!" Audrey demanded.

"You're not worth anything Chloe. I'm embarrassed that you're my wife. I'm ashamed that you the mother of my daughter. I'll never forgive you for your carelessness of Maya for not having integrity for making fun of me! You want an explanation for what happened Audrey? I'll tell you with pleasure so you know who your daughter is." Adrien replied. "Without her knowing I hypnotized your daughter to know what happened when she went missing and she told me the truth. Chloe was never sick she didn't have amnesia. Chloe disappeared because she wanted to. She used the accident to get away from her place husband and daughter. She was bored with living by my side. She wanted to have fun and live intensely."

Ruby looks over at Chloe. "How could you do such a thing Chloe. Especially leave Maya what kind of mother are you!?"

"Its a lie what he said is a lie I have amnesia!" Chloe replied.

"Stop saying that! You are discovered you told me everything." Adrien stated.

"If you really did hypnotized me you made me say those things. I'll deny everything you say." Chloe replied.

"You were bored with our life weren't you? Now I have proof Chloe. Other doctors can check you and you told me the places you went to and the people you interacted with. I'll look for them." Chloe glares at him before leaving the room.

"Let her be Adrien!" Audrey demanded.

"I won't let things stay like this. I won't let Chloe hide behind her lies and stay in this house like nothing happened. I'll look for the people she interacted with and use them as witnesses to leave your daughter. You guys will have to leave this house." Adrien said sternly.

* * *

"Father Carlos told me he will come back when I give birth." Mari told Fu as they walked in her room.

"Well now I need to call two people when you give birth Father Carlos and Roland if I remember during the rush that is." Fu replied. "Do you really trust that guy Roland by the way?"

"Well he hasn't given me a reason to not trust him." Mari stated.

At that moment they heard a guitar playing and when they looked out the window they saw Luka leaning next to the tree near Mari's room playing a song on a guitar. Mari smiled and opened the back door so she could walk on the balcony and watched him play. _'open your eyes Mari Viperion is in love with you.'_

Soon Luka finished his song and he looked up at her. "Did you like it?"

"It was very pretty now I'm going to bed." Mari replied.

Luka smiled. "Have a goodnight Iris."

"Goodnight." Mari walked back in the room.

"I told you Viperion is falling in love with you." Fu stated with a smile.

"Even if that is true it can't be. You know that I will only love Adrien and it will be impossible to forget about him especially since I'm going to have his baby." Mari replied. "And he promised me that he would only love me."

Soon Fu leaves the room and Mari lays on her bed and starts thinking about both Viperion and Adrien.

_"I care about you Iris and I'll also care about your baby I'll be like a father to him."_

_"You are the only one that I ever loved. Only you who I'll love the rest of my life."_

"Viperion and Adrien...what am I supposed to do?" Mari asked outloud. "If Viperion really loves me what will I do to not hurt him?"


End file.
